Because The Heart Never Lies
by iceprincessforever
Summary: When Arnold's father's journal is mysteriously burned he lashes out. He deems Helga the culprit and cuts her out of his life, but did Helga really do it? Or is something more sinister at play? *COMPLETE*
1. Evil Lurks Within The Shadows

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**P.S. 118 – Eighth Grade**

…

The figure entered the room carefully. Glancing around and stopping ever so often to make sure that no one was there. Carefully but surely she tip-toed to a desk adjacent from Mr. Simmons's desk at the front of the room.

Upon reaching her destination she rested a fire extinguisher she stole from the janitor's closet on a desk near by. _Where is it! _She thought to herself as she rummaged through the items clustered within the desk. _If my plan is going to work I have got to find that book!_ As she continued her hunt she came across a photo of a beautiful young girl. Her lush long auburn hair was braided; brown eyes sparkling against her porcelain skin. Her smile shone with outermost affection. In the corner of the portrait a message had been scribbled, it read: To Arnold. All my love, Lila.

_Lila!_ The figure sneered with outermost jealousy. _What does Arnold see in this broad! Can't he see that WE belong together?_ The figure continued browsing through the items in the desk. Rage coursing through her body as she continued to think of Lila.

_Lila. Lila Sawyer. A.k.a little miss perfect. The source of my contempt. How I loathe her. She's so shallow! Arnold's so brainwashed with her "ever-so's," and her so called "innocence." The girl is a bonafide slut. Arnold's just too sweet of a guy to notice. He's to busy seeing the good in people to see Lila as the scum that she really is. But don't worry Arnold, you'll find out sooner than later that little miss perfect isn't the one for you._

Smiling the figure finally stopped her search. She had found what she was looking for. Pulling the book out of the desk, and glancing around once more to make sure she was alone. _Sorry Arnold, but this is for your own good. _Flipping through the pages and smiling to herself, she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. _It's like killing two birds with one stone. _Chuckling to herself she pulled out her cell phone. Carefully dialling the intended number, she strutted over to the front of the classroom, and dragged a metal trash can closer to Arnold's desk.

"Hello" an angelic voice answered from the other line.

"Hey Lila, can you meet me by my locker? I just realized that I forgot to empty it, and since tonight is the graduation ceremony I don't think I'll have enough time to do it later. Do you think you could help me? Plus I still have that book of yours to return" the figure gushed eagerly anticipating the response of the clueless girl.

"Sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. I'm in the gymnasium with Sheena right now. I'm ever so sure that this will be an opportunity for us to bond. I can't believe elementary school finished so quickly. I'm ever so sure I'm going to bawl like a baby tonight," the redhead babbled.

"Well, I'll see you soon then Lila. Bye."

"See you ever so in a bit," she responded cheerfully, before hanging up.

Laughing sinisterly the figure then began to dial the number of another individual.

"Hello," a husky voice answered on the other end.

"Hey? Arnold? Do you wanna join Lila and me for ice cream after school? She's gonna be here in about 15 minutes?"

"I'm actually with Gerald right now…hold on a second," he stated. There was a pause and then she heard whispering on the other end.

"Hey, I'm back. Gerald says he's up for ice cream. We'll meet you by your locker in 10, okay."

"Yeah," replied the figure swooning. "See you guys soon. Bye," she concluded dreamily.

_Damn that boy has a sexy voice. _Ending the call the figure threw the book into the metal trash can. _Well now that phase one is complete, I must continue with phase two._ Putting her cell back into her pocket, she reached for the lighter she had held previously and lit the book a flame. As the flames continued to destroy the book, she flashed back momentarily to events of the previous day. She had been lucky that neither Arnold nor Lila had seen her lurking behind them in the library. Apparently, Arnold had found some book – his dad's journal to be more specific, which also included the possible location of the whereabouts of his parents. Arnold had conveniently stated that no one but he, his grandparents, Gerald, and now Lila knew about the book. He had confessed the intimate details of what the journal entailed to Lila. He also told her that he intended on going to search for his parents that very summer. Lila had expressed her desire that he not go, as she was afraid that he might never come back.

_We can't have that _the figure thought glumly to herself. _This is going to be THE summer that you realize that WE belong together. I can't have you going off and messing this up. _She seethed on as she continued to watch the book being damaged; completely engulfed in flames. _This way you can't leave. And being that little miss perfect is the only one that knows about this journal; she'll be the perfect person to frame for the crime. Gerald would never do something so hurtful, and Lila did express her disappointment. _Picking up the fire extinguisher the figure slowly began to douse the flames. The book was completely burnt to a crisp. Nothing was readable. With that the figure carefully cleaned up her surrounding area, making sure that she had gotten rid of any evidence that would link her to the crime.

Placing what was left of the journal onto Arnold's desk; she picked up the fire extinguisher and slowly crept out of the classroom. Glancing around occasionally making sure that there were no witnesses she made her way to the janitor's closet; she then placed the extinguisher back to the place she had found it.

She then sauntered back down the hall to her locker. Conveniently enough her locker was just meters away from their homeroom. The smell of smoke was making its way down the sombre hall. She reached up towards her locker and began to nonchalantly turn the dial to open her lock. Just as it clicked open she heard the telltale voice of Lila echoing through the hall. She was mindlessly singing lyrics to Leona Lewis's bleeding love as she approached. Stopping shortly, she looked towards the figure.

"Do you smell smoke?" Lila asked alarmed.

Turning around the figure replied, "Sorry Lila I have a cold. My nose is so stuffed I can't smell anything!"

Lila's cheerful smile slowly descended from her face. "I ever so think that it's coming from…the CLASSROOM!" she yelled in sudden horror.

She then sprinted towards the classroom in shock. As soon as she disappeared within the room, Arnold and Gerald appeared down the hall.

"Hey baby girl what's poppin?" Gerald suavely greeted.

"Nothing much," the figure responded.

"Where's Lila?" Arnold asked as his emerald eyes scanned the hallway.

"In the classroom," the figure responded innocently.

The figure then closed her locker. "Let's go get her," she said simply. Both boys nodded as they began to make their way towards the classroom.

They were just inches from the door, when Gerald stopped abruptly. "Hey man," he said as he put an arm on Arnold's shoulder to stop the blonde boy in his tracks. "Do you smell…"

"SMOKE!" Arnold concluded. His green eyes widening in sudden realization. Both boys bolted towards the classroom. The figure followed them in equal distress as not to give herself away.

Once inside they found Lila in tears on the floor near Arnold's desk, the dishevelled journal in her hand. "Arnmosld," she sobbed, her words becoming incoherent. "yowur…" sniff …. "dad's jouwmrnaaaaaaaal," the redhead continued to bawl.

"What!" Gerald asked in utter confusion; not from the seriousness and disbelieving event that had taken place, but from the fact that he had not made out one word of Lila's hysterical outburst. Arnold's outburst however, cleared up why she was crying.

"My…my dad's journal," he stated dejectedly. "wha - what would… why!" he yelled in despair as he collapsed with grief onto the floor beside Lila grabbing the demolished journal .

The look of disbelief and heart wrenching sadness filled the features of Arnold's handsome face.

Gerald tried his best to comfort his friend. "Who would do something like this?" Gerald asked in utter confusion.

Arnold's features suddenly became hard. His face became flushed with anger.

The figure slowly crouched down beside Lila. "What's going on?" she asked innocently. Her face filled with outermost concern. Inside however she was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Arnold slowly got up. His back faced towards his friends. Fists clenched. Body completely engulfed in anger.

"There's only one other person that knows about this journal Gerald!" Arnold stated coolly despite his appearance.

_Here it comes,_ the figure thought triumphal to herself. _Arnold's about to tear little miss perfect into ever so shreds._

"Only one person," Arnold continued, "could do something so cruel."

"Who?" Gerald asked looking with disbelief at the fragile book his best friend clutched in his hands.

Arnold turned around. He looked Gerald dead in the eyes and said "Helga Pataki."

**...**

**Please Review**


	2. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**P.S. 118 – Eighth Grade**

…

"Damn it," Helga cursed under her breath as she frantically ran towards the front doors of P.S. 118. She spotted her best friend Phoebe motioning aimlessly towards her to hurry up in front of the doors of the school. The feeble young girl was anticipating the arrival of the blonde. She had been waiting for nearly two hours near the entrance for Helga to show up. At 9 am the doors of P.S. 118 automatically locked from the inside. Hence, if a student was late the only way in was through admittance from a faculty member. How a member of the faculty could possibly be able to admit a child during school hours when they were supposed to be teaching had never occurred to Phoebe before today.

_Maybe Principal Warts lets them in?_ She thought skyward. She had never really cared to bother about this fact given that she had had perfect attendance for as long as she could remember. The only glitch she had had for perfect attendance was during the fourth grade when she had accidentally passed gas in front of the entire school during an awards assembly. Ironically, enough the incident had happened during her acceptance speech upon receiving her 36 consecutive weeks of perfect attendance award. Her peers had, from then on, continuously ridiculed her and made life unbearable for her. She had been so ashamed and disgraced by the incident that she had refused to ever return to P.S. 118. However, thanks to the insightful words from Arnold she had returned to school to face the demons head on. Thankfully her incident was soon forgotten after Harold had publicly wet his pants in front of the entire school. He was laughing so hard he peed himself. The look of mortification on Harold's face still had her in laughing fits to this day.

_Serves him right though, _Phoebe thought to herself. _If he hadn't been calling me a farter and laughing at his own cruel taunts so much, then that incident might not have happened. Karma can be a real bitch sometimes._

"What's so funny," Helga inquired as soon as she had reached the front steps. She paused briefly to catch her breath, and then continued into the school behind Phoebe.

"Just remembering the time Harold peed himself in front of the entire school," Phoebe chuckled. Helga smirked. Then chimed in with her own recollection of the event, "Ha – remember how fast he ran up those stairs, screaming for his mommy. I've never seen Pink Boy fun that fast in his life!"

They walked a bit in silence for a while with a grin plastered on both their faces. That silence was soon shattered. "I'm sure gonna miss this place," Phoebe finally said aloud. Helga managed a humble shrug, and then said "I guess having Simmons as our teacher for the past four years made this place somewhat easier. The guy gives like hardly any homework. I'm just dreading the amount we'll be faced with next year."

"Do you know if administration released where we'll be attending high school next year?" Phoebe inquired nervously as she adjusted her glasses.

"Nope," Helga responded then rushed on anxiously, "I just hope we end up going to the same high school. I don't know if I could possibly survive high school without you."

Hilwood's long standing high school Hilwood High had unfortunately burnt down last year, during a teacher's strike gone horribly wrong. The abandoned public schools of P.S. 117 and 119 had been conveniently renovated and turned into two separate high schools; H.S. 117 and H.S. 119 respectively.

Therefore, the gang was quite anxious when principal Wartz had informed the grade eight class, during an assembly, at the beginning of the year that a list would be generated which would determine which school a student would attend. Everyone was worried that they would be separated from their friends.

Nevertheless, Phoebe and Helga continued to aimlessly walk down the quiet halls in silence, yet again, until Phoebe asked Helga why she was so late.

"My clock apparently stopped working at 2 am and nobody had the courtesy of informing me that I was late for school," Helga jeered. "When I realized that I was late it was already 9 am. Bob couldn't be bothered to drop me here, because of some wrestling match he missed on TV last night and decided that watching that was more important than my education. Miriam on the other hand was passed out completely drunk over the kitchen counter in her own vomit. I had to: check to see if she was still alive, clean her up and haul her upstairs into bed. Stupid Bob didn't even help – I mean here I am already late for school and he can't even be bothered with the fact that his wife could have been dead," Helga said in one breath. "Sorry for the rant Pheebs, but Doctor Bliss is out of town this weekend, and if I don't scream my frustration out at someone I'll explode."

Phoebe smiled weakly at her friend. "Don't worry about it Helga." They continued on their trek.

Helga's mind then wandered back to thoughts of that dreadful morning. Miriam honestly seemed like she was trying to make an effort sometimes to be a better mom and a better wife, but Bob had seemed to become more cruel and resentful to the family over the years. The only time he seemed to show some sign of compassion was when he had everyone pretend that everything was just peachy when Olga stopped by for her yearly visits. Olga had become less annoying over the years, and had sincerely tried to make an effort to be a better and caring sister towards Helga. She called ever so often to make sure that Helga was okay, and to ask if she would like anything from the exotic destination that she was currently in. Olga had been lucky enough to have gotten a job that entailed her to travel from one fabulous destination to the next, providing aid, food and shelter to people in distressed countries. She certainly had become one of the few people that Helga could admire. Helga had found herself actually looking forward to her sister's yearly visits.

Bob on the other hand, had completely ruined his relationship with her forever. _Not that there was a special relationship to begin with_ Helga thought to herself glumly.

…

_Flashback:_

One day, sometime during the fourth grade on her walk home from school, Helga had had an exceptionally enlightening conversation with Arnold. Timberly however, had turned that moment awkward with one of her sing-song chants. It wasn't intentional, but Helga didn't really know how to respond appropriately to the situation. Arnold had seemed slightly embarrassed, so Helga did the only thing her mind would allow her to do at the time. She bolted.

On the way to her house she had decided she would apologize to Arnold the following day for her sudden sprint. She was still giddy from the conversation that they had just had. _He trusted me enough to share that with me, _Helga had thought happily to herself as she climbed the front steps to her porch. Pulling out her house keys and smiling to herself she opened the door and entered her house. She was greeted to Bob's loud voice booming from the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and found Miriam crying on a stool near the counter. Bob was screaming unmentionable things at his wife. Helga hid out of sight and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"You know," Bob bellowed, his face flushed with anger, "my mother told me not to marry you. But me being the stupid teenage boy that I was chose to ignore her."

"Well what about me Bob," Miriam wailed, "my parents disowned me the day I eloped with you."

"Should have listened to your father," Bob screamed back from his spot on the other side of the counter. "Better yet, why don't you go back and admit to him that he was right." Bob scoffed and continued, "His precious little girl was too good for Bob Pataki."

"You know I can't do that!" Miriam sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't or won't," Bob asked stiffly.

"Won't," Miriam responded boldly, "Because in spite of everything I still love you, and I would appreciate it if you would treat that love with the respect it deserves."

"Respect it deserves?" Bob said incredulously, "This love should be buried and put to rest." He paused and looked up at his sobbing wife. "I want out of this marriage Miriam."

Miriam shook her head violently. "No…No! No Bob you're all I have left."

"You have the girls," Bob continued seemingly annoyed, "that should be enough."

"It is not enough," Miriam uttered. "What – what are you gonna tell Olga. She'll be crushed."

"Not if the only thing you tell her is that we're getting a divorce," Bob challenged.

Miriam sobbed. Helga had never seen her mother look so defeated. Sure she drank a lot and seemed to be in LaLa land most of the time, but her appearance at the moment was heartbreaking.

"Don't worry Bob, I won't tell her that you're leaving me to go shack up with your new child bride," she said bitterly.

_What? _Helga's mind screamed.

Bob grabbed her hard by her wrist and pulled her into what seemed like a death lock.

"Let go Bob your hurting me," Miriam screamed struggling to get free.

"You listen and you listen good woman," Bob seethed, "If I find out that you mentioned any of this to Olga I'll-"

"You'll what!" Helga asked suddenly appearing at the front of the kitchen entrance.

Bob immediately released his hold on Miriam.

"How much did you hear little lady?" Bob asked menacingly.

"Enough," Helga spat back.

"It's not what you think Helga," Bob retorted back.

"Oh! So you're not leaving mom for someone my age?" Helga scoffed.

"Helga," Bob said sternly.

"Oh my bad! Olga's age!" Helga continued.

"Don't get smart with me little lady, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Helga questioned boldly, "Disown me? Cut me out of your life! Hate to inform you Bob," Helga laughed bitterly, "but it seems as if I don't even exist to you most of the time."

"That's because you were a mistake," Bob yelled back.

"Bob," Miriam pleaded. Her tone urging him to end the discussion right there.

"You weren't planned. But when your mother there got pregnant I thought – hell why not. Wanna know why, because I wanted a son. Instead she gave me you," Bob continued bitterly.

"So that's why you treat me the way you do, because I wasn't a boy," Helga pressed on despite her heart reeling with hurt and despair. "That's why you've never shown me the least bit of compassion. Not an ounce of love," she continued aloud, but the comment seemed directed more to herself than at Bob.

"Love," Bob scoffed, "who could ever love you!"

"Bob! Stop it right now," Miriam threatened. "Helga honey," she said running up and throwing both hands around her daughter, engulfing the small girl in a bear hug. "Daddy's just upset right now, and doesn't mean a word he just said. I love you with all my heart."

"Loves a joke," Bob chimed in, "and marriage is a sham," he concluded.

"Marriage is not a sham," Miriam screamed back holding onto Helga with dear life, "and if you frown upon marriage so much then why did you even ask me to marry you?"

"I never thought you'd say yes," Bob answered coldly.

And with that he stormed out of the kitchen.

…

_No one could ever love you_

_Love's a joke_

Those words still continued to haunt Helga to this day. If Arnold; by some miracle ever decided that he truly loved her, then what would assure them the fact that they wouldn't end up like Bob and Miriam.

_How could Arnold ever possibly love me! _Helga had thought to herself repeatedly after the incident in the kitchen had happened. _My own father doesn't even love me, and he's blood._

So, from that day forward Helga decided that it would be best to admire Arnold from afar and taunt him to prevent anything from ever happening between them.

_Hearts could never be broken if there was nothing there to begin with, right? And there would be no relationship to mourn if there was no relationship to begin with, right? _Helga thought to herself.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and floated back to reality realizing that she was still aimlessly walking through the halls with Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Helga asked meekly, snapping her friend out of what seemed like a pleasant trance that the small girl seemed to be occupied within.

"Sorry Helga," Phoebe blushed, "just thinking about some of the good times we shared in this place."

"Pheebs?" Helga continued.

"Yeah Helga?" Phoebe answered earnestly.

"Where are we going?" Helga asked thoroughly confused.

Realization and sudden recollection suddenly overcame the little Asian girl.

"Oh snap!" Phoebe said smacking herself in the head. "The gym! Rhonda's gonna kill us-" she stated grabbing the blonde girl by the hand and dragging her in a full sprint towards the gym.

…

Sure enough when they had reached the gymnasium Rhonda was in the middle of looking as though she were about to throw a tantrum and on the verge of a mental breakdown. Glancing around Helga saw Katrinka close to tears in the corner of the large room grasping onto Eugene so tightly as if the redheaded freckled faced boy would float away. Lorenzo, Park and Peapod were frantically trying to calm down Rhonda. While Stinky, Sid, Curly and Harold stood meters away from the screaming girl. All four boys looked completely skyward and donned the expressions of wanting to be anywhere but here. Brainy and Iggy were standing practically on the other side of the gym, away from the group talking among themselves, choosing to completely ignore the scene Rhonda was causing.

"Sheena, Sandrine, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald and Lila seem to be AWOL at the moment," Phoebe whispered to Helga as she absorbed her surroundings.

"Don't blame them," Helga whispered back with a smirk on her face matter-of-factly. Phoebe playfully nudged her in the side.

At that moment Sheena entered the gym followed by a young girl with jet black hair and green catlike eyes.

They sauntered over to the teens. Everyone paused awaiting what they had to say.

Sheena was furiously spraying perfume all over herself.

Rhonda grabbed the bottle from her annoyed and sniffed the limber girl.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Rhonda asked as she eyed the lighter shade brunette.

"Because I smoke," Sheena stated unconvincingly.

"Really?" Rhonda speculated eyeing the girl with suspicion, "when did miss flowers and daisies take up smoking?"

"The moment I joined the decorating committee," Sheena retorted. Eugene immediately ran in between both girls to prevent a slapfest, and dragged Sheena over to his spot with Katrinka within the gym.

"Well?" Rhonda stated as she shifted her attention to the green eyed girl that had entered the gym with Sheena. The girl didn't answer. She seemed almost afraid to speak.

"Sandrine?" Rhonda said more sternly, addressing the green eyed girl. "What did Mr. Vitello say?" Rhonda derided.

Sandrine shuffled a bit in her spot not making eye contact with Rhonda. She paused briefly then opened her mouth to respond. "He said he never received an order from our school. It must have gotten lost in the mail." She gushed and then turned away afraid of what Rhonda might say.

Sandrine Mortimer had transferred to P.S. 118 in the seventh grade. Her similar sometimes multiple personalities are what attracted her to the gang, and they immediately befriended her. At times she was as timid as Phoebe, and on odd occasions she could be as a domineering as Rhonda and Helga. However, most of the time she was as sickeningly sweet as Lila – just minus all the ever so's and fluttering eyelids. She had moved to Hilwood with her older brother. Her father and mother had passed away when she was really young, and her brother who was supposedly raising her seemed almost always AWOL. That fact had made Helga ignore her sometimes 'too sweet for words personality' and accept the girl into there circle. Rhonda on the other hand was another story.

…

_Flashback:_

"I don't trust her," Rhonda had stated flatly the day Mr. Simmons had introduced Sandrine to the then seventh grade class. "Why," Nadine asked from her seat beside the rich brunette. "Just don't," Rhonda said airily. "There's just something about that girl that I can't quite place."

"Like what?" Phoebe questioned from her seat behind Rhonda.

"She's just jealous," Helga answered boldly from her seat beside Phoebe, "little miss green eyes over there has already acquired the attention of every boy in our grade seven class, and when Sheena and I were walking by the admitting office, the grade eight boys seemed to be into her too. They looked so pathetic," the blonde scoffed, her eyebrow narrowing displaying her annoyance.

"They were laughing like little school boys," Sheena confirmed to the rest of the girls and continued "I haven't seen the male population of our school act like that since Lila transferred."

"That's because they are little school boys," Rhonda huffed, "well what do they know." Rhonda seethed and crossed her arms across her chest. "And why would I be jealous Helga, that girl has nothing on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Then why the resentment princess?" Helga asked off handedly.

"It's just a vibe," Rhonda stated, "I just know she's bad news."

Sandrine suddenly looked up from her spot at the front of the classroom. Mr. Simmons had the girl close by his side, while he informed the class that she had just moved from Canada. More specifically Scarborough, Ontario. She gazed over at the group of girls and smiled meekly. Everyone smiled back at her, except for Rhonda who immediately turned her nose up skyward and chose to completely ignore the girl's presence. Mr. Simmons, then assigned Harold to be her student guide for the first few weeks until she seemed well aware of her surroundings. Harold had accepted the job without a second thought and immediately nodded his head in agreement as the small girl made her way to a desk beside Brainy.

"Just watch," Rhonda mumbled under her breath that so only the surrounding girls could here. "That girl is bad news."

…

"WHAT!" Rhonda screamed practically livid. She literally lost her balance and almost fainted. Lorenzo and Peapod grabbed her before she hit the floor and got her back to her feet.

"He said he never received the order," Sandrine mustered as boldly as she could.

"I heard you the first time doll face," Rhonda screamed back. "Perfect! Just Perfect!" Rhonda sauntered on. "Our gang has one responsibility and one responsibility only! To get the freakin' decorations for the graduation ceremony and we seemed to have completely fuc-"

"Just calm down princess," Helga interrupted offhandedly.

"Helga!" Rhonda stated annoyed.

"Just listen to me will ya?" Helga said raising her hand in mock surrender.

"What?" Rhonda huffed.

'Gerald is still boys with fuzzy slippers right?" Helga questioned.

"Yeah," Rhonda answered suddenly interested in where her blonde friend was going.

"Fuzzy has connections, so we'll just ask Gerald to hit him up with an order. And fuzzy is notorious for getting things done on a specific time limit. So we just tell him to get the decorations ordered by 2 o'clock, and have decorators at the gym by 4. Have all the decorations dropped over to the gym by 4 o'clock and have the decorators "do their thing" by 6, that way we still have time to spare before the ceremony at 8," Helga breathed in a matter of a few seconds.

Rhonda smirked. "Helga Geraldine Pataki, have I ever told you how fabulous you are," Rhonda gushed engulfing the blonde into a huge hug.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll call Gerald," she informed her peers.

Just then the gym doors opened and in walked Gerald, Arnold and Lila.

"Well speak of the devil," Sid announced as the three walked into the gym.

"Gerald what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as soon as the three had reached the group within the gym. Gerald, Arnold and Lila seriously looked as if they had just come from a funeral. Arnold however, wore a mixed expression of mourning something and wanting to kill something all at once.

"What's with the football head," Helga snorted taking in Arnold disgruntled appearance.

"You are!" Arnold stated coldly. His face had changed to crimson at Helga's remark, and his fists were so tightly clenched his knuckles were turning blue.

"Football headed boy say what?" Helga asked in utter confusion and annoyance.

"You heard me," Arnold yelled back. He was seriously loosing whatever composure he had left. His expression started to scare Helga a bit, but she chose to mask her fear and not display it upon her face.

"What are you talking about," Rhonda butted in placing herself in between both of the blondes. She was not liking where this conversation seem headed.

"Butt out Rhonda," Arnold replied coolly, "this is between me and Helga."

Rhonda however did not waver. The expression she wore was a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

Helga however did not appreciate his sudden tone, and after the morning she had had she was not up to listening to someone tell her off. She still had a reputation to uphold graduating or not. Arnold sure had some nerve speaking to her like that, crush or no crush.

"Let the football head explain himself," Helga stated pushing Rhonda out of the way, "and this better be good Arnoldo or you're seriously in for a summer of torment"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what you did," Arnold replied incredulously.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about?" Helga screamed back. She was seriously loosing her patience here.

Arnold scoffed. He seriously looked like he had wanted to punch her in the face. Gerald however pulled him aside from the group out of earshot.

"Man," Gerald whispered nervously, "I don't think now is a good time or place to be having this discussion. I mean we're graduating tomorrow. If you wanna play dance party on Helga's face wait a day or two when there are no witnesses."

"This isn't a joke Gerald," Arnold grunted as he whispered back, "she destroyed the only hope I ever had of finding my parents!"

"What are you two love birds whispering about," Helga demanded amidst the group of friends within the gym.

Something in Arnold suddenly snapped.

…

_Flashback:_

"So let me get this straight," Gerald asked incredulously grabbing the map his friend had just handed him. Looking skyward he asked, "Your parents are in San Lorenzo?"

Arnold after having just heard the amazing story of how his parent's had met and the rest of there journey as written in the journal, had ran to Gerald's house upon discovering a map in the back of his dad's journal. The boys were currently sitting on Gerald's stoop discussing the news that Arnold had just shared.

"Yeah," Arnold stated happily.

'Man…That is…That is…surreal," Gerald stated flabbergasted.

"Why is it surreal?" Arnold questioned sounding hurt.

Gerald glanced up at his friend catching his hurt tone and smiled, "as in off the hook man. This is awesome." His smile slowly faded, "but what are you gonna do?" he questioned the football headed boy.

"Well," Arnold stated dejectedly, "Grandpa says we can't afford a trip to San Lorenzo right now, but I'm gonna start finding ways to come up with the money. I just know my parents are alive Gerald. I just know it," Arnold concluded determined.

"I believe you man," Gerald responded as he flipped through the journal, "I mean after reading a story like this, and all of the struggles your parents went through when they were there…it's like…" Gerald trailed off.

"A nagging feeling." Arnold finished. "I know," the blonde continued running a hand through his unruly hair, "I got the same feeling – it's like …I know they're okay, that the worst case scenario is that their just stranded there or something."

"That could be the case," Gerald stated matter-of-factly as he handed the book back to Arnold, "The jungles of San Lorenzo are said to be one of the most dense and at times unreachable destinations due to its frequent volcanic eruptions and large dense tree population, remember Mr. Simmons's lecture about it in class?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah I remember. That's why I'm sure nothing bad happened to them."

"But let's be realistic here Arnold," Gerald said somberly, "by the time you could arrange that type of money to finance your trip, we'll probably be in the Eighth grade or something, that is unless you win the lottery."

The boys sat in silence for a while. Gerald's front door opened slowly and out stepped Jamie-o. "Mom's looking for you," Jamie-o sang to his little brother as he continued down the steps of the stoop towards his car. "She needs help setting the table," he yelled as he unlocked his car, "how ya doin' Arnold?" Jamie-o yelled from the driveway as he opened the car door.

"Good," Arnold answered back. "Good," Jamie-o reaffirmed smiling to himself, "Later Gerald."

"Bye," Gerald waved, "hey Arnold," The boy said turning his attention back towards his friend. "Do you wanna stay for dinner? Mom's making fried chicken with mashed potatoes."

"Love to Gerald, but I can't. I promised Grandpa I would help him fix the sink in the kitchen," Arnold replied sheepishly.

"Okay man," Gerald said getting up from his position and opening his front door, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Arnold." Gerald said as he waved goodbye and entered his house.

"Bye Gerald," Arnold waved back from his seat on Gerald's stoop.

Gerald smiled then closed the door behind him.

_Well I better get going_ Arnold thought to himself as he slowly got up from the stoop, _I promised grandpa I'd be home at 6._

He was about to turn around in the other direction and begin his journey home, when he caught sight of Helga marching towards the other side of the sidewalk. She was muttering something to herself and didn't even seem to notice his presence until he was a few meters in front of her.

'How's it going football head," she taunted harmlessly as she finally seemed to notice his presence.

"Nice to see you to Helga," Arnold replied bashfully. He could have sworn he saw her blush, but she quickly punched him playfully in the side of the arm and the thought was soon forgotten.

"Of course it's always a pleasure to see me," Helga continued sarcastically, "I am the highlight of your boring life."

"What ever you say Helga," Arnold said with a chuckle.

"So whatcha ya got there," Helga asked motioning to the journal he had in his hand.

"Uh…" Arnold flushed, "it's….Ah….it….," he stammered.

"Well, if its some sort of big secret, don't make me make you feel obligated to spill Arnoldo?" Helga replied genuinely. She then proceeded to continue on her trek home.

"Helga wait!" Arnold stated overwhelmed grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around to face him.

"What!" Helga asked seemingly taken a back, as he pulled her towards the steps of Gerald's stoop. Arnold sat down. Helga seemed to hesitate for a while but eventually took a seat beside.

Holding up the book and motioning towards it he informed her that it was his dad's journal. She had seemed genuinely intrigued and unlike anyone else, besides Gerald, she had not tried to reason with him that his parents were dead and that he was setting himself up for disappointment. Instead she seemed to fully support him in his quest for his parents. He had not seen her act so compassionate towards him since the FTi incident (minus her sudden moment of temporary insanity where she professed undying love). She really seemed to have his best interest at heart; just as she did when she had pretended to be deep voice. Arnold had decided that this was one of the best conversations he had ever had with Helga G. Pataki. He wished she would show this caring side he more often.

They sat upon Gerald's stoop for about an hour when Timberly suddenly appeared at the front door of the Johanssen residence.

"Helga and Arnold sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Timberly sang. Arnold's face automatically turned red with embarrassment, and Helga looked as if she were about to die.

"First comes love, then comes marriage," Timberly continued.

Helga however seemed to have had enough of the little girl's sing-song. She stood up abruptly and bolted from the scene.

Arnold had thought about running after her to apologize on Timberly's behalf, but decided that since she had already disappeared down the sidewalk, and that he had promised his grandpa that he would be home at 6, he had better be on his way now.

He would apologize to Helga tomorrow and make sure that everything was good between them.

Tomorrow however was another story.

Helga's mission had seemed to be to make his life as miserable as possible. She seemed to just distance herself from him whenever he got too close. She would throw some random insult in his face as a way of getting away from him. Arnold decided to just humor her and tolerate her behavior. He had been tolerating her treatment of him for as long as he could remember. Why it was that he never seemed to do anything about it was beside him. Forces he couldn't explain always seemed to draw him towards her in an effort to help her. Why? He didn't know why. The only thing that seemed to make sense to him was to tolerate her ridicule's and horrible treatment of him.

…

_I'm done tolerating _Arnold thought bitterly to himself. _Her burning my dad's book was the last straw. I refuse to be her doormat._

"Ahem…I repeat," Helga continued, "what are you two lovebirds whispering about."

Arnold wriggled free of Gerald's grasp and bravely marched over to Helga. He had grown quite a bit during the previous year and was now slightly towering over her.

"Repeat?" Arnold sneered back at the dumbfounded girl.

Helga looked at him completely unsure of what to do or say next.

"Cat got your tongue," Arnold continued coolly, "or are you just not ready to admit what a bitch you are?"

"Arnold!" Phoebe yelled running to her friend's side, "what has gotten into you?"

"Ask your friend!" Arnold insisted, the veins in his arms becoming apparent. The adrenaline rush he was experiencing was unmistakable. He looked completely livid.

"Arnold, I have no idea what you're talking about," Helga tried to rationalize.

Sure she had been mean to him in the past, and sure she was clearly avid that nothing ever happen between them out of fear of becoming like her parents, but she did not want whatever relationship it was that existed between them to end this way. She had never seen Arnold behave in such a manner ever.

_What could I possibly have done to make him react like this?_ She thought as she studied his handsome face now contorted with anger. The emotion his eyes were emitting was something that made Helga's blood run cold. It was hate.

"I can't believe that you would just stand there and lie through you freakin' teeth about something as serious as this," Arnold spat back. It was hopeless in trying to reason with him right now.

"Arnold," Helga said her tone displaying her discomfort, "I really have no idea why you're so pissed."

Helga was sure he was gonna slap her in the face, because as soon as the words had left her mouth, the expression displayed upon his face seemed as if he were about to do just that.

Instead he took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes. "You know," he started eerily poised; "I am so glad that we are graduating today, because that means I never have to see your worthless face again."

Helga froze her expression remained stoic.

_He couldn't have possibly just said that _Helga thought. There was a sudden sharp pain that rang out in her chest.

Arnold shot her one last dark glare. He then stormed out of the gym closely followed by Gerald and Lila.

The pain in Helga's chest continued to knap away at her. She didn't need a doctor to tell her what the pain was. Helga knew quite well what it was. It was heart break.

Hurricane Arnold had breezed into the gym and completely shattered her world within a matter of moments. He had breezed out as fast as he came. Leaving a broken girl in his wake.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Between Order And Chaos Lies Randomness

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**P.S. 118 – Eighth Grade – The Helga/Arnold Fight: A.k.a The Aftermath**

…

Helga's head spun. She could hear Phoebe and Rhonda's alarmed voices surrounding her. She however paid no attention to what they were saying, she felt giddy as though she might faint. She saw Phoebe sprint out of the gym, and felt herself being guided out of the gymnasium by a single hand wrapped around her wrist. She felt her body automatically respond to the gesture and followed the figure holding her hand. It hadn't occurred to her until she was exiting P.S.118 that the hand she was holding belonged to Rhonda.

Rhonda was on her cell phone and holding onto the distressed girl with dear life, as she screamed at her driver to appear at the school immediately. The two were standing upon the sidewalk at the front of the school.

Phoebe reappeared shortly and linked her arm with Helga's. Sheena soon joined the girls followed by Nadine, Sandrine and Katrinka.

Within moments a limo pulled up in front of the group of girls, and all of the girls piled in. No one spoke throughout the entire ride.

The original plan for that day had been to finish decorating the gym, and then head over to Rhonda's house to get ready. Then they would all head to the graduation ceremony, and meet their parents there.

Within 35 minutes the limo pulled up to the Lloyd estate and came to an abrupt stop. The chauffeur courteously opened the door and ushered the girls out.

The group then retreated into Rhonda's lavishly decorated bedroom.

They sat in a circle within the room. Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe had taken their seats upon Rhonda's bed, while Nadine had plopped herself into a fuchsia beanie chair. Sandrine and Sheena had taken spots on the floral rug next to her.

Phoebe finally decided to break the silence. "Helga," the small girl began, her face etched with worry, "are you okay?"

Helga's mind was reeling. _I'm not gonna cry! _Helga commanded. She had been saying this to herself since Arnold had stormed out of the gym. _I am not going to cry._

The blonde slowly took a deep breath, "don't want to talk about it Pheebs," she replied shortly, "and can we please change the subject?"

Phoebe nodded timidly.

Rhonda looked over at Phoebe, "Where did you run off to while I was getting Helga the hell out of that gym?" Rhonda asked quizzically.

"I tried to get Gerald to confess why Arnold was so mad," Phoebe answered.

"And," Helga asked impatiently finally snapping out of her trance.

'he wouldn't say," the little Asian girl stated dejectedly, "he kept saying that Helga knows what she did and should just women up and admit that…" Phoebe trialed off.

"Admit what?" Helga demanded.

Phoebe didn't answer and looked down at her feet.

"Phoebe," Helga commanded, "what!"

"Admit what a snake you are," Phoebe muffled.

"Helga what did you do?" Sandrine asked looking skyward.

"I didn't do anything," Helga snapped back. Sandrine looked hurt. "Sorry," Helga apologized, "but I didn't."

Rhonda eyed her skeptically.

"I didn't," Helga insisted, "well nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe he finally snapped," Nadine stated conclusively, "I mean, maybe he had enough of hearing you calling him football head"

"No," Rhonda replied knowingly, "that couldn't have been it. Nadine you weren't there. He looked murderous. I mean – something was definitely up. I've never seen Arnold look that way in my entire life. That boy can be a lot of things. But cruel? Never." She paused briefly then turned her attention back to her best friend, "speaking of which, where were you this afternoon, I thought you were gonna help out in the gym?"

"I had to clean out my locker," Nadine replied airily, "and I needed to return some books back to someone."

Everyone sat in silence again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Sheena finally broke the silence. "um…" the lanky girl began, "I …I don't really think that this might be the best time to mention this, but," she said as pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack, "I had to stop by the Wartz's office to pick up a resignation form for my aunt Shelly – oh and Phoebe Wartz wants to meet with you about something, but he said he'd call your parents."

"It's probably about some award she'll be receiving tonight," Katrinka stated knowingly.

Phoebe blushed.

"Anyways," Sheena continued as she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand, "the administration office finally released the list of where we'll be going to school next year."

Rhonda immediately snatched the list from the lighter brunette. Her chocolate brown eyes darting across the page. She screamed in despair.

"What," Helga asked looking across the bed at her friend.

Rhonda took a deep breath, "we're not all going to the same school!"

"What!" Helga yelled snatching the list from Rhonda's shaking hands.

Phoebe peered over Helga's shoulders and read out loud as she skimmed down the list, "Rhonda, Harold, Helga, Lorenzo, Peapod, Curly, Brainy and Katrinka will be going to P.S. 117. While Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Eugene, Sheena, Nadine, Sandrine, Park and myself will be going to P.S. 119."

"Well it was a shot in the dark," Nadine responded glumly, "I mean what were the chances that we'd all be going to the same high school."

"I am so having a word with daddy," Rhonda bellowed as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand. Dialling the numbers and waiting for her father to respond, "daddy?" Rhonda cooed, and then paused. "Daddy the school released the list today and…" she paused. Mr. Lloyd was responding to Rhonda and by the looks of it it seemed like this was going to be one of those random incidents where Rhonda couldn't get her way. "But Daddy," the girl huffed in the midst of throwing a tantrum. "Fine! Bye!" she screamed hanging up the phone.

"I'm assuming that didn't go well," Sandrine smirked.

Rhonda shot her a death glare, "He said he can't do anything. He doesn't have any influence over the new school board."

"Well that just goes to show you that daddy can't buy you everything princess?" Sandrine jeered.

Rhonda looked as if she were about to knock her out, she got up and lunged towards the girl sitting on the floor, "why you little-"

Helga firmly grabbed Rhonda by the arm and pulled her back towards the bed, "don't you think we had enough confrontations for one day," Helga mumbled defeated, "and I'm the only one that calls her princess. Got it?" the blonde stated as she turned her attention to Sandrine.

Sandrine huffed and played with the hem of her skirt from her position on the floor next to Nadine.

"So," Katrinka began, trying to change the subject, "what are we gonna do about decorations."

"Crap!" Rhonda snapped standing up abruptly and dramatically smacking herself in the head. Due to the events that had transpired earlier in the gym, she had completely forgotten about the issue at hand.

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe spoke up, "when I had chased after Gerald he said he would inform fuzzy. He even called him in front of me, and fuzzy agreed to help."

"Thank god," Rhonda breathed as she collapsed back onto the bed behind her.

"Oh my god! Look at the time," Sandrine mentioned suddenly motioning to her watch, "We have less than three hours to get ready for the ceremony."

"Damn," Rhonda huffed as she grabbed her cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial, "Hi! Pierre?" it's Rhonda…yes I know it's always a pleasure. Can you please have the dresses sent to my house in 15 minutes…you can have them here in 10? That's even better. Tres magnifique! Good I'll see you then."

"Dresses should be here soon," Rhonda informed as she put away her phone, "and Pierre is bringing like 5 hair stylists with him, so we'll be able to be ready in time for the ceremony with time to spare."

"I don't want to go," Helga whispered quietly from her spot on the bed.

"What?" all the girls screamed incredulously.

"Helga you hafta go," Sheena begged, "it's not going to be the same without you!"

"You can't let some stupid boy win," Rhonda stated, "in a few days Arnold will pull out whatever is up his ass and apologize."

Helga smiled weakly.

Phoebe wrapped an arm around her friend. "What has time taught us," she said with a gentle squeeze, "in all the years you've known Arnold, he never seems to quit you, he even apologizes for things at times that aren't even his fault. Regardless of him deeming you his nemesis; the boy always seems to be there when you need help."

"Or to offer his nightingale advice," Nadine mocked from her spot in the beanie chair.

Everyone giggled.

"Come on," Phoebe nudged.

Everyone looked at Helga expectantly, "alright," she finally said with a weak smile; raising her hands in mock surrender, "I'll go."

"Good," Rhonda stated, "cause if you weren't, I would drag your butt there kicking and screaming myself"

Helga laughed, "I'd love to see you try," she joked as she playfully punched the diva in her arm.

"Ow," Rhonda played, "I bruise like a peach."

With that the group of girls fumbled out of Rhonda's bedroom giggling; to greet Pierre when he arrived.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Unopened Letter To The World

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**P.S. 118 – Gradation Day**

…

"You know," Rhonda stated as she zipped up the back of Helga's pink dress, "you should really pluck those eyebrows, as in make sure that you have two," The brunette smirked as she held up two fingers.

"Helga Pataki changes for no one," Helga stated flatly with a smirk.

"There," Rhonda said as she clasped both of her hands together, "all done."

"So are we," Phoebe stated as she walked towards Helga and Rhonda, closely followed by Sheena, Sandrine, Katrinka and Nadine.

"Have you ever thought about getting contacts," Rhonda asked grabbing Phoebe's frames off her face, "I could recommend you to the guy that makes mine. I mean – you have the most gorgeous eyes – why hide them?"

Phoebe grabbed her glasses from Rhonda and adjusted them back onto her face, pushing them back up the bridge of her nose she stated, "Phoebe Heyerdahl changes for no one" flashing a grin at Helga.

"Preach it Pheebs," Helga joked as she pumped a hand in the air.

Rhonda scoffed, "come on," she said rolling her eyes, "or we're gonna be late for our own grad! Daddy already called me to say that he and mother will be there in about 10 minutes, and we still haven't even left the house!"

She then ushered all the girls out of the large house and said goodbye to one of her many butlers.

They all piled into Rhonda's limo, and proceeded to reminiscence on the good old times shared at P.S. 118.

They managed to arrive at the school in 20 minutes.

Waltzing out of the limo and strutting towards; the gym the girls were greeted by Mr. Simmons.

"Hi Mr. Simmons," the girls greeted the balding teacher in a unison.

Mr. Simmons light brown eyes filled with tears, "I am going to miss each and every one of you girls," he replied sombrely, "I just know that you will all succeed in whatever endeavours you embark upon. You are all truly special."

He pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Well," Phoebe began, "we have you to thank for that Mr. Simmons. You were the best teacher that any of us could ever ask for."

Mr. Simmons let loose into an all out bawl-fest. The girls did their best to comfort him.

"We're sure gonna miss ya Simmons," Helga replied patting the feeble man on the back.

"well…i..um, I better let you girls go and get ready for the ceremony," Mr. Simmons sniffled, "promise me you'll come back and visit?"

"Don't worry," Rhonda replied, "you could never get rid of us that easily."

Mr. Simmons let out a small laugh, "Right," he said, "well, let me just say it was an honour."

He turned to leave, but spun around quickly to face the group of girls again, "Um, before I forget, Phoebe your parents and Principal Wartz would like to have a word with you before you give your valedictorian speech."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

"Don't worry," Mr. Simmons assured, "it's nothing serious. See you around girls," he waved as he left.

"Well," phoebe began, "I better go find my parents and then make my way on stage," she said clasping Helga's hand as she addressed the group, "See you guys later." She then disappeared into the crowded gym.

"This place looks amazing," Sandrine uttered in awe as she glanced around the gym.

"Fuzzy slippers really knows how to represent," Katrinka gushed.

"Oh – I see my parents!" Rhonda stated as she began to wave frantically to attract their attention, "I'll meet up with you guys later." She called as she shimmied her way through the crowd.

"I'm gonna go look for my parents to," Sheena informed as she started to break away from the remaining girls.

"I'll go with you," Katrinka called after her, "see you girls later," she gushed as she squeezed Helga and Sandrine's shoulders.

Sandrine shuffled awkwardly in her position, "aren't you going to look for your parents?"

"No," Helga responded glumly, "they're probably not even here."

"What?" Sandrine asked incredulously, "but they're your parents? Why wouldn't they be here?"

"Bob's out of town on business, and Miriam's not feeling too well," Helga lied.

She already knew that Bob had plans to meet up with his mistress later in the afternoon, and the state Miriam had been in this morning she didn't expect her mother to leave the house, let alone make it down the stairs.

"Oh …sorry to hear," Sandrine sympathized, "well I guess it's just you and me."

"What about your brother?" Helga asked curiously, "You know since you moved to Hilwood, I don't think I've ever seen him."

"He works a lot," Sandrine stated quickly, "oh look there's Gerald and Arnold."

Sure enough Gerald and Arnold were walking into the gym. Both boys were wearing tuxes, and Lila had waltzed in on Arnold's arm.

"I have to go," Helga whispered to Sandrine as she bolted down to the other side of the gym.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her until she literally collided head on with Phoebe.

"Hey," Helga said catching her breath, and looking at Phoebe.

Something in Phoebe's expression seemed off.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked her friend.

"Uh – Helga can we go over there," she said pointing to an isolated corner, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure," Helga responded concerned, "what's up?"

"My parents and principal Wartz have just informed me that I've been accepted into an Ivy League high school in England. Full Scholarship."

"What?" Helga breathed.

"I'm not gonna go," Phoebe stated flatly.

"Pheebs," Helga reasoned.

"I'm not gonna abandon you," Phoebe assured.

Helga put her hand up in an attempt to silence the girl.

"Phoebe," she began, "you're receiving a full scholarship to an ivy league school on the other side of the country. You don't just give that up for anyone!"

"Helga," Phoebe fought back, "you're my best friend, and after all that has happened today. I mean with Arnold, and the stuff you have going on at home. I can't! I won't!"

"Phoebe, if you didn't go, I'd always have this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I was the reason that you didn't get to experience such an amazing opportunity."

Phoebe remained silent.

"Opportunity doesn't knock twice Pheebs," Helga stated conclusively.

Phoebe nodded, "it's just – I'm gonna miss you so much. We've been best friends since preschool."

Helga wrapped the small girl into a hug, "and it's gonna stay that way she," she assured her fighting back tears.

"Are you crying Helga?" Phoebe sobbed.

"Helga Pataki doesn't cry," Helga responded regaining her composure.

"Right," Phoebe stated as she dried her eyes, "so does my poetess friend have any inspiring words for me before I embark upon my journey," Phoebe joked.

Helga thought for a moment.

"I'm kidding," Phoebe said as she straightened her dress.

Phoebe had learned towards the end of the fourth grade about Helga's obsession with Arnold. Helga had decided that since Phoebe was one of the few people that she could trust, and since she also was her faithful best friend, she deserved the right to know. It had sure taken a load off of Helga's shoulders. Helga was surprised that Phoebe hadn't freaked out. She took one look at the shrines and books, and rationalized that since Helga had been so neglected most of the time, that she probably had all this pent up energy and sublimated it into creative pieces. She did however convince Helga in the seventh grade that she was getting a little too old for the shrines. So Helga had begrudgingly thrown it out. Helga however had chosen to keep the books, locket and single pink bow as tokens of her obsession.

"Helga. Seriously. I was just joking," Phoebe persisted.

"I've got one," Helga replied.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men which taken at the flood leads on to fortune," Helga began, "Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat? And we must take the current when it serves or lose or ventures."

"That was beautiful Helga," Phoebe gushed, "William Shakespeare?"

"You got it babe," Helga winked.

"PHEOBE HEYERDAHL PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE," Wartz's voice boomed over a microphone.

"That's my cue," Phoebe blushed, "gotta go make my speech."

"I'll catch you later," Helga waved as Phoebe disappeared down the gym.

She then turned on her heels, and collided into the arms of Arnold.

"Perfect," Arnold muttered.

"Jesus football head, what the hell is up your ass?" Helga screamed back in an attempt to mask her pain.

"Helga," Arnold fumed, "maybe I didn't make me self clear. After today I never want to see you again."

"You and me both pal," Helga spat back and attempted to brush past him. He however grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around to face him.

"No, I don't think you do?" Arnold seethed, "in the future if you as much see me, I want you to run as fast as you can in the other direction, before I can even notice your presence. And I'll be sure to do the same. And considering that by the grace of god himself, that we're not attending the same high school, it shouldn't be too hard." With that he released the hold he had on her arm and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Helga willed herself with all her might not to cry.

_You've never cried! _Helga screamed at herself, _not for Bob, not for your mother. Not for all the crap you've been faced with your entire life! _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Principal Wartz suddenly appearing on the stage at the front of the podium. He informed the students and parents alike that the ceremony would be commencing shortly.

Helga managed to regain her full composure and strutted over to take her seat between Rhonda and a girl she had met in passing over the years.

Wartz rambled on about rubbish for about an hour. Mr. Simmons came up and did a speech that was short and sweet; he then called upon Phoebe to make her valedictorian speech. The entire class erupted into applause.

Helga could hear Phoebe's mother Reba bellow over the applause screaming 'that's mah baby!" she turned around to see Reba jumping up and down waving and the embarrassed face of Kyo – Phoebe's father trying to restrain his wife.

Phoebe's face was scarlet with embarrassment. Helga couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of her friend. Sure she'd be embarrassed too if Miriam ever created such a scene. However, it would be comforting not to feel completely abandoned.

_My parents should be here. This was supposed to be a highlight in their lives. Wasn't it?_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Phoebe's small voice.

The little girl took a deep breath and began, "distinguished guests, parents and this years graduating class. My best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate," she smiled and glanced at Helga. Helga smiled back nodding in assurance. "There is a tide in the affairs of men which taken at the flood leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat? And we must take the current when it serves or lose or ventures." She paused and looked at the faces of her peers. "I think that what that quote means is that life is short. And opportunities are rare and we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, as a matter of fact I think that we owe something to the world and if we could just believe that now is the time for us to shine. The time when our dreams are within reach. And possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us, to become the people we always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The thought of beginning high school is scary, but with the support of friends and family; that should hopefully be enough to make the journey a little less hard. But this – This is your world, and the world is waiting." She paused as she looked around. Everyone seemed to be absorbing what she was conveying. She laughed light-heartedly, "Congratulations graduates. We did it!"

Everyone erupted into applause as Phoebe took her seat back on stage next to Mr. Simmons.

Then came the most anticipated part of the ceremony. Peers roaring loudly with applause. Parents whopping uncontrollably as their child's names were called upon on stage. Flashes from cameras causing occasional blindness.

Among the highlights of the ceremony was when Gerald's sister Timberly had created a cheer and screamed it full blast as Gerald went up to receive his diploma.

Rhonda's mother had bursted into tears when Rhonda had received her diploma, Mr. Lloyd had then handed his wife a 100 dollar bill to not draw attention to them. Surprisingly she grabbed the bill from him and stopped her blubbering.

Phoebe's mother had needed to be restrained once again by Mr. Heyerdahl.

Arnold's grandmother had set of firecrackers during Arnold's walk up to the podium. Wartz had to send 5 janitors' to put them out.

Helga had nonchalantly walked up to the cheers of her peers only to hear a voice scream out amidst the crowd. Squinting her eyes, she saw Olga standing up on a chair.

"Way to go baby sister," she screamed waving like a loon.

Next to her was the beaming face of Miriam and Bob looking around uncomfortably.

Helga felt her face grow hot and turn red with utter embarrassment. She accepted her diploma and walked off the stage smiling. She mouthed a thank you to Olga. Olga nodded back knowingly.

"Congratulations graduates you did it!" Mr. Wartz and Mr. Simmons proclaimed in unison.

Everyone tore the graduation caps they were wearing upon their heads and flung it up as high as they could in joy whopping, hugging and crying with all their might.

Rhonda suddenly appeared beside Helga.

"What's this I hear about Phoebe leaving?" She demanded quizzically.

Helga sighed, "She's attending an Ivy League school, and we won't get to see much of her until holidays."

"Well, Pataki," Rhonda began as she linked arms with Helga's; both girls stood staring at the multiple group hugs taking place within the gym amid the cheering teens, "guess it's just you, Katrinka and me next year…and Nadine… we are occasionally gonna hafta to kidnap her away from H.S. 119 now and then!"

"Don't forget Sheena," Helga chimed in, "she would totally sick Eugene and his theatre cronies on us with a monologue that would drive even Curly mad."

"Ugh!" Rhonda cringed, "I can't believe that _he's_ gonna be one of the nubs that are gonna follow us to 117," Rhonda replied as she examined her nails thoroughly.

"Didn't you hear," Helga smirked, "Curly's dad got a job transfer. He's moving this summer. The whole family leaves for Canada next week."

"My heart goes out to the Canadians," Rhonda chuckled.

"Oh come on Rhonda," Helga stated, "he's not that bad. I think I'm kinda gonna miss the poor twisted little freak."

"Whatever you say Helga," Rhonda laughed, "oh! There are my parents," she said as she let go of Helga's arm, "we're going to Chez Paris to celebrate. I'll see you tomorrow? Okay?"

"Yeah," Helga replied airily dismissing her, "I'll call you later."

Helga then continued her way through the crowd. She saw Arnold grab Lila from the corner of her eye. She ducked out of his way as quickly as she could. Not before watching Arnold pull Lila into a hot blooded kiss. The redhead had immediately wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. Helga turned away disgusted.

_Why am I even running away from the guy? _Helga asked herself incredulously. _When did Helga G. Pataki ever take orders from anyone? _She continued to have a mental battle with herself as she searched the gym for Olga. _Because it's what he wants! _She found herself answering her own question. _Arnold's happiness has always been something that mattered to you. _

She flashbacked briefly to the Christmas that Arnold had wanted to reunite one of the Sunset Arm boarders with his daughter. She had pawned the only gift she had ever wanted that Christmas in exchange for Arnold's wish.

"Baby sis," Olga's voice boomed snapping Helga back to reality.

Helga smiled and threw her arms around her sister, "when did you get home?" Helga asked as she took in Olga's appearance. Olga had decided to let her hair grow a little passed her shoulders, and the deep tan she radiated entailed that must have spent some time in a desert.

"Flew in from Egypt this afternoon," Olga gushed, "couldn't miss my baby sister's graduation."

Olga then walked over to Bob, and linked her hands with his, "now come one," Olga breathed, as she looked over at Helga, "we're going to Chez Paris to celebrate."

She then proceeded to pull Bob towards the exit of the gym. Miriam and Helga followed.

When Olga and Bob were out of earshot, Miriam put a hand on her daughters shoulder stopping the young girl in her tracks. Helga peered at her mother quizzically.

"I just wanted to thank you for this morning Helga," Miriam choked.

"Look Miriam," Helga began, "it was nothing."

'It was something," Miriam insisted, "I mean- you shouldn't have to go through what your father and I put you through."

Helga became silent.

"I have a problem," Miriam admitted, "and I would very much like to get some help, but your father is being nominated for Mayor very soon, and he says that if the press got wind of his wife having a drinking problem they would just tear all the progress he made within the past four years to shreds."

Helga looked dejectedly at her mother, "mom, why don't you see Doctor Bliss maybe she could help."

Miriam looked at Helga for a moment and seemed to ponder the suggestion, "I couldn't," she finally said, "Your father would never approve. He can't even accept you seeing her. He stayed in our marriage for the sake of Olga and you."

Helga huffed and rolled her eyes, "sure."

Miriam continued, "Your dad's publicist insisted that we stay together until after he won the election. He thinks a family man would seem appealing to the masses," Miriam babbled on, "we've got to think of his feelings too. He would much rather go off and shack up with Maureen, but he has to seem presentable to the public."

"When has Bob ever cared a damn about your feelings?" Helga spat back.

"Helga, when you're older you'll understand," Miriam responded.

"I don't think I ever will," Helga huffed.

"Sweetie," Miriam began; linking arms with her daughter, "when you love someone as much as I love your father I think you will."

Helga then stole one last glance of Arnold as she left the gym.

_Oh dear god! _Helga thought glumly. _My freakin' obsession with Arnold must be hereditary! Miriam refuses to quit Bob, even after all of his bull – Am I turning into her?_

"Miriam," Helga asked as she and her mother walked down the halls of P.S. 118, "did you ever stalk Bob constantly when you first met him?

Miriam smirked taken a back, "no dear," she responded amused, "what on earth would make you think of something like that?"

"Nothing," Helga responded a little too quickly.

"Helga?" Miriam stated as she and Helga exited the buildings of P.S. 118.

"Yeah?" Helga responded half heartedly.

"I'm proud of you honey," Miriam smiled as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks mom," Helga replied gratefully as they pulled away.

They then got into Bob's hummer and embarked on their journey to Chez Paris.

…

Helga had run into Rhonda on the way to the bathroom during dinner at the restaurant. They made plans to meet up the following day and spend as much time as they could with Phoebe before she left.

Dinner had gone by relatively fast. Olga had had a bunch of crazy but amusing adventures to share with the family.

"So," Olga gushed in Helga's bedroom upon returning home, "How does it feel to be done with public school?"

"I don't know," Helga replied, "I don't feel different at all."

"Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet," Olga concluded.

"So," she said pulling her knees together to her chest from her seat on Helga's bed, "have any new crushes? Or are you still pining over Arnold" Olga inquired devilishly.

Helga smiled. Olga had happened to discover Helga's secret in the sixth grade when she had become convinced that Helga was doing coke. Harold had been dared by Sid to inform whoever opened Helga's front door that the blonde was a notorious coke addict. The bumbling girl had ransacked Helga's room in an attempt to find the drugs and stage an intervention. She had become convinced that Helga's closet inhibited her stash as it was the only place within the room she could not pry open. Helga had begrudgingly let the hysterical girl look inside her closet, as an attempt to shut her up, and not drag Bob into the matter.

The look on Olga's face had been one of Helga's highlights of the day. The girl looked as if she had just walked in on someone committing an unspeakable act. She seemed to actually don the expression of wishing Helga was on drugs. She however came to the same conclusion Phoebe did, and blamed herself for Helga's sublimated feelings. She did however criticize Helga for putting Arnold up on a pedestal and immortalizing him in such a way, because if she were to ever get her heart broken by this boy she was afraid that her sister would break.

"Arnold actually disowned me as a friend today," Helga responded bitterly.

"What?" Olga replied shocked, "Why?"

'That's the thing," Helga slummed, "I don't know why. He won't tell me why! The people that seem to know won't reveal why. And why it's such a big damn secret remains foreign to me." Helga huffed as she collapsed backwards unto her bed.

"Maybe the incident will just blow over," Olga suggested waving her hand dismissively.

"Olga, the boy called me a bitch, and then told me if I ever see him I should run in the opposite direction, and that he was gonna do the same."

"Lies!" Olga stated scandalized.

"Trust me," Helga responded glumly, "I wish it was!"

The girls sat in silence for a moment.

"Say something," Helga piped up suddenly, "something funny or exciting to get my mind off of Arnold."

"Well," Olga began, "Maurice – my advisor, has given me full control over our next journey!"

"Meaning?" Helga asked quizzically.

"Meaning," Olga clarified, "that I get to choose the next destination for the next mission. To provide aid to whatever country in need,"

"Any country?" Helga pressed.

"Yeah," Olga gushed, "I get my own team and everything! Why? Does my baby sister have a specific country in mind?"

"Olga," Helga asked hopeful, "does your job provide rescue missions?"

"Yeah," Olga stated, "why do you know someone who needs rescuing?"

"Yeah," Helga stated quietly, "I do."

"What?" Olga asked intrigued, "Who?"

"When do you leave for your next mission?" Helga asked.

"In September," Olga gushed, "that way we can spend the entire summer together."

Helga got up off the bed and began pacing back and forth. Her head spinning.

"Helga," Olga asked concerned, "what's wrong"

Helga grabbed the globe off of her desk and propped it on to the bed.

"Olga," she breathed as she spun the globe frantically searching for her intended destination, "can you go here?"

Olga glanced at the spot Helga was pointing at, "um…I think so. Hold on a second."

Olga got up off the bed and picked up her purse from the nightstand. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. She put the phone to her ear awaiting a response. Smiling over at Helga as she waited.

"Hi! Maurice. It's Olga," She stated to the other party, "um…I decided on where I would like my team to go for our next mission….yes I know I have three months to decide, but you know me – always planning in advanced….yeah I can hold."

Olga and Helga sat in silence for about 2 minutes until Maurice returned on the other line.

"Yeah…yeah Maurice I'm still here," Olga chuckled to her advisor, "what? …yes I got home in time for the ceremony. Yes, Helga was surprised to see me. As a matter of fact she's with me right now. Wanna say hi?" Olga pulled the phone away from her ear and held it up to Helga, "he wants to say congratulations."

Helga took the phone from Olga shyly, "hello," she said uncertainly into the receiver.

"Hello," a deep but friendly voice responded on the other end, "is this Helga?"

"Yeah," Helga responded cautiously.

"I've heard so much about you darling. Olga is always singing your praises."

"Um…" Helga stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating public school," Maurice stated sounding truly sincere.

"Thanks," Helga responded.

"Hope to meet you and your parents face to face one day," he gushed.

"Same here," Helga replied.

"Bye-bye dear," Maurice concluded.

"Bye," Helga replied. She then handed the phone back to Olga.

"Hi Maurice…yes she is precious" Olga laughed.

Helga scoffed.

"Yes…so the place I want the next mission to be is San Lorenzo. Is it possible to get helicopters down there?…I see….un hunh…okay…okay…yup…alright…bye Maurice…yes I will try to enjoy my 3 months off…see you then…okay, bye."

Olga then hung up, "he said we can go, but it's going to take a while to trek up to the villages, plus we have to factor in the dense forest and sporadic volcanic eruptions… "

She paused and looked over at the globe.

"Who do you know that could possibly be stranded there Helga?" Olga inquired.

"Miles and Stella Shortman," Helga responded distracted.

Olga narrowed her eyes, "as in Arnold's parents," Olga concluded.

Helga nodded her head.

Olga smiled sympathetically at her sister.

"Baby sis," Olga smiled grabbing her sisters small hands into her own, "you are truly something else."

With that she got up off the bed and picked up her purse.

"I'll see you in the morning baby sister," Olga addressed.

"Yeah," Helga responded as she waved to her sister, "goodnight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Olga sang back as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Helga marched over to her window and glanced up at the sky above her.

_I don't know why you're so mad Arnold, but I'll never stop caring about you. _She then walked back towards her bed and turned off her lights. She then crawled into her bed and was greeted by its plush softness. Within a matter of moments she had drifted off to sleep.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. When You Leave Don't Forget Why You Came

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Freshman Year…**

…

Arnold woke up with a start. Getting out of bed he was greeted by his alarm clock which read 6 am. It was the middle of July and he still had about over a month left on his summer vacation, he decided to get out of bed.

He felt to wired to go back to sleep so he decided that he had enough time to fit an early morning run into his day. He and Gerald had made plans to meet up with the rest of the guys and play a game of basketball around ten.

As he opened his front door multiple cats, dogs, raccoons, and other random critters ran into the house. This had been a habit he had gotten accustomed to since preschool.

Shaking his head and sticking his earphones into his ears he began on his way.

Arnold and Gerald had decided that when freshman year started they were gonna try out for the football and basketball team. The boys had been trying to stay into shape all summer.

He had been running for about an hour when he collided into someone as he turned the corner of the sidewalk.

Stumbling sideways and looking down he found himself greeted with a familiar set of green catlike eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sandrine," Arnold apologized as he helped the fallen girl to her feet. She had been carrying a plastic bag in her hand and the objects within had spilled onto the sidewalk. Arnold bent down to help her pick them up.

"What is this?" Arnold asked sceptically as he handed Sandrine a few bags of cotton and multiple bottles of weird looking substances.

"I'm in the taxidermy club," Sandrine stated quickly, snatching the liquids from Arnold.

Arnold arched an eyebrow and looked at the girl dumbfounded, "really?" he stated dubiously.

"Really," Sandrine confirmed.

"Wow, I just never pictured you as the type," he smiled as he got back to his feet, and extending a hand to Sandrine.

She accepted it shyly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure," Arnold said with a laugh as he pointed at the bag.

"Scoff, if you must," Sandrine replied playfully, "but taxidermy is an art."

"It's just that you hang out with girls like Rhonda," Arnold responded, "wouldn't she like renounce your friendship over your side project."

"For your information Arnold," Sandrine replied, "Rhonda and I aren't exactly chums, and she's best friends with a girl who used to collect bugs."

"Key word," Arnold joked, "used to."

Sandrine laughed, "Yeah, well what princess wants princess gets! Wait – I've been told not to call her that," Sandrine muttered as she smacked herself in the head, "trademark rights of Helga G Pataki."

Arnold suddenly frowned, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Sorry," Sandrine apologized, "didn't mean to remind you of her."

Arnold nodded and began walking as Sandrine fell into step alongside of him.

"Arnold?" Sandrine asked meekly, "what did Helga do exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Arnold stated firmly.

"Okay," Sandrine mumbled as they continued walking.

"Where you headed?" Arnold asked suddenly.

"Home," Sandrine replied.

"Mind if I walk you there?" he inquired.

"Sure," Sandrine replied flashing him a bright smile.

They ended up shifting their conversation to Curly's going away party and H.S. 119 the rest of the way to her house.

"I'm surprised Rhonda went," Arnold stated amazed.

"Why's that?" Sandrine inquired.

Arnold paused, "that's right," he said with sudden realization, "you don't know."

"Know what?" Sandrine pondered.

"Well," Arnold began, "since we were kids curly has had a major crush on Rhonda. And when I say major I'm not exaggerating. He made it publicly known that Rhonda was to be his girl."

"Curly liked Rhonda?" Sandrine asked with disbelief.

"yeah, and the crush lasted until the sixth grade," Arnold continued, "but one thing you must know about curly is he's a tad eccentric."

"A tad?" Sandrine joked, "the boys a nut job."

"Ya, well he's my friend. So I'm not going to judge," Arnold proclaimed with a grin, "anyways when we were in the fourth grade curly framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm, because he used up his favourite pencil and returned it with a bunch of teeth marks on it."

"You're kidding," Sandrine laughed in amazement.

"Well in the sixth grade Rhonda made the mistake of borrowing, what curly deemed, his new favourite pencil, problem is though she lost it," Arnold stated.

Sandrine giggled, "What did the curl-myster do?"

"He completely freaked and demanded that if Rhonda couldn't find his pencil by the end of the week, he would go and tell her parents that she was on birth control and had previously miscarried one of his babies," Arnold exclaimed.

"Ha! Are you for reals? Bet your highness wasn't so thrilled about that?" Sandrine scoffed.

"Are you kidding," Arnold started, "she called him every name in the book. It was as if she had unleashed six years of angst plus some. After that day they never said a word to each other."

"Wow!" Sandrine gushed then continued, "Well that's Rhonda for you. If she doesn't like you then she doesn't like you. I'm certainly not gonna be missing her next year."

"Rhonda's cool," Arnold stated, "I've known her practically my entire life, it's just the way she rolls."

"I hope we get a few classes together," Sandrine said as they reached the stoop of her front entrance changing the subject.

"Yeah," Arnold replied sheepishly.

"Well…I'll see you around Arnold," Sandrine stated as she walked up the steps.

Arnold waited until she opened the front door and made sure he saw her disappear into her house. She turned around a waved bashfully before closing the door.

Arnold then continued on with his jog. He however couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. It had started when Sandrine had unconsciously repeated one of Helga's trademark nicknames for her classmate.

He found himself getting worked up all over again. The adrenaline rush doing his morning workout some good.

Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off of him.

_Why am I the one feeling guilty, _Arnold asked himself. _What I did was nothing compared to what she did._

Arnold continued running, his head reeling with self doubt.

_I never want to see Helga Pataki as long as I live. I'm done with feeling sorry for her and wanting to help her. I'm done with being her friend. You told her you never want to see her again. She means nothing to you._

Arnold stopped running and took in his surroundings. He paused briefly as he stared up at the house in front of him.

_Arnold you sick bastard, _he thought as he stared up at the house mortified.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, as he proceeded to bolt from in front of the house.

"She means nothing. You said you never want to see her," Arnold muttered to himself.

_Then why the hell did I end up running to her house!_

He paused briefly and stared up at what he believed to be Helga bedroom window.

_Stop being a goody two-shoes! _He commanded himself, _and be a man. Helga Pataki is no damsel, and she doesn't need saving._

He suddenly caught sight of a figure approaching the window, and continued on with his jog before he could be seen.

…

Helga had awoken to the familiar smell of Olga Pataki's awarding winning pancakes. She got up off her bed, and stretched as she retreated to her window. She could have sworn that she had seen Arnold running away from her house.

_In your dreams, _Helga found herself saying. She then walked over to her mirror and pinched her arm. _Nope! Definitely not dreaming._

She then proceeded to get dressed and headed on her way down the stairs.

"Morning," Helga greeted as she plopped herself down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Helga," Olga chirped as she poured the pancake batter into the frying pan on the stove, "sleep well?"

"Uh hunh," Helga replied through a mouthful of pancake, "these are delicious," Helga replied as she motioned at the plate in front of her.

Olga smiled, "have you seen daddy?" she asked curiously, "I went to go wake him and mum up after I had finished a stack, and he's not in his bed."

"He had to go to work early," Helga fibbed. She knew darn well where Bob was. He was with his wanna be child wife Maureen.

_The skank, _Helga found herself bitterly thinking.

"Oh," Olga replied dejected, "well his lost. I'm thinking of doing a spa thing with mum today. Wanna come?"

"Can't," Helga stated as she took a swig of orange juice, "I promised the girls I would meet up with them at Dolly's donuts later. We're planning a surprise party for Pheebs."

"Okay," Olga responded, "well if you change your mind, or if anything comes up – the offer still stands."

Helga smiled, "I don't know how you did it, but mom doesn't really get out much."

"oh…um, she doesn't really know we're going yet," Olga snickered devilishly.

"I don't know what," Miriam droned as she entered the kitchen.

"That I have a fantabulous surprise planned for you today," Olga gushed clasping her hands together.

"Oh…honey…I'm not really up for any surprises," Miriam mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mum," Olga whined, "you hafta, you just hafta," she pouted as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Miriam looked defeatingly at Helga.

Helga wrapped her arms around her mother, "go! You deserve this," she smiled, "you need to get pampered once a while. The fresh air will do you some good."

"Oh alright," Miriam stated overwhelmed.

"Goody," Olga sang from her spot at the stove.

"Well, I'm off," Helga stated as she placed her dishes in the dishwasher, "I should be home around seven."

"Have fun," Olga yelled as Helga approached the front door.

"You too," Helga responded as she closed the door behind her.

…

Helga glanced at her watch as she entered the vicinity that was Dolly's. She spotted Nadine and Rhonda eagerly gossiping in a booth, and headed towards them.

"And they haven't seen him since last week?" Nadine asked Rhonda mortified.

"Hello sexy! Hello beautiful," Helga greeted as she slid into a seat beside Nadine.

"Hello gorgeous," both girls said in unison.

"I do believe that she was addressing me as the sexy one," Nadine mockingly bragged. Helga winked at her, as Rhonda let out a mock gasp as if to convey that she was truly insulted.

"So whacha ya talkin about?" Helga inquired.

"Do you own a t.v. girl?" Nadine asked incredulously, as she handed the blonde the newspaper that both girls were currently reading, "front page," Nadine ordered.

Helga looked down and gasped, "what is this? Like the eighth disappearance in two years?" Helga stated shaking her head, "what are the police doing?"

"Too busy scarfing down donuts, that's for sure," Rhonda stated knowingly as she examined her cuticles.

"Gerald's dad is one of the guys on this case," Nadine informed, "and apparently the abductor is too good, no sign of clues, no fingerprints, no witnesses, no nothing."

Helga shuddered as she skimmed through the paper. Within the last two years Hilwood had been plagued by a series of mysterious disappearances. All the kids that had vanished had been between the ages of eleven and nineteen years old.

In all of the kidnaps the victims had had one thing in common. The victims would disappear in a fashion where the next target would be the opposite sex. The first victim was a cheerleader at Hilwood high. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The second target had been a boy from P.S. 112. He had had blonde hair and green eyes. The third victim was an eighth grader at P.S. 203. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The fourth victim was a jock at Hilwood high. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and so forth.

"Charlie Winchester," Helga read out loud as she stared at the article of the latest victim, "was a student at H.S. 005. He was captain of the soccer team…"

"Same pattern," Nadine chimed in, "boy with blonde hair and green eyes."

"I hope they catch this person soon," Rhonda blurted out uncomfortably, "daddy's starting to shadow me like…like…like…"

"Like a shadow?" Nadine grinned.

Rhonda scoffed.

Helga smiled. She glanced up towards the front of Dolly's front entrance. Her smile immediately drained from her face.

"Oh no," Helga mumbled as she slouched lower into her seat in an attempt to hide under the table.

"Girl? What the hell!" Nadine stated annoyed as she frantically tried to pull the blonde into her seat.

Rhonda turned around to see what had spooked Helga. Sure enough the raven haired girl saw Arnold entering Dolly's.

"Slide under the table and onto my side of the booth," Rhonda instructed, "that way he can't possibly blow up at you if he thinks that you didn't see him."

Helga did as she said. Nadine looked at her quizzically, "since when does Helga Pataki take orders from her victims?"

"I don't take orders," Helga whispered back, "I'm just not up to being screamed at in front of a group of complete strangers," she said as she motioned towards the packed vicinity, "it was bad enough when he did it in front of my friends."

…

Arnold smiled as he entered Dolly's; the delicious smell of pastries filling his nostrils. He strutted over to the counter and placed an order. Glancing around and realizing the place was packed he searched the crowd for a familiar face. He had made plans with Lila to meet up that afternoon after his basketball game with the guys.

Oddly though, Arnold realized that he was experiencing an eerie feeling, like he was being watched. Glancing around, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His mission to find his sudden stalker was interrupted by Sandrine's booming voice next to him.

"Stalk me much," The dark haired girl hooted as she walked towards him.

"I believe I was here first," Arnold grinned.

"whachya doin?" Sandrine asked as she plopped down on a stool in front of the counter, "one chocolate dipped donut please?" she instructed the server.

"Waiting for Lila," Arnold stated.

"Mind if I keep you company while you wait?" she offered.

"Not at all," Arnold grinned as he flashed her a bright smile.

…

"What a slut," Rhonda seethed as she stared at Arnold and Sandrine from her place at the booth.

The waitress that had just put down a plate of donuts for the girls looked up startled.

"Oh! Not you," Rhonda apologized, as the feeble girl nodded and left their table.

"I'd hardly call her that," Helga replied as she fiddled with her pink bow.

"I agree," Nadine chimed in, 'I mean – it's not like she's macking on Arnold. She's just being friendly. She is his friend."

Helga nodded, "give her a break Rhonda; you've been at her throat since she moved here."

"That's because I don't like her," Rhonda stated flatly.

"Are you still sore about her beating you for class president in the seventh grade," Nadine chuckled.

"That election was so rigged" Rhonda stated, "She probably offered the guys a free show of her flat chest if they would vote for her."

"Rhonda!" Helga and Nadine exclaimed.

"She gives me a bad vibe you guys," Rhonda stated, "she has everyone fooled with her Lila routine. I mean Lila actually is all sugar and spice and everything nice, but Sandrine is a fake."

"She's a fake?" Nadine challenge.

"Yup," Rhonda continued, "she's hiding something I just know it."

"You're still not paranoid over what you think you saw at grad, are you?" Helga asked as she reached for a sprinkle covered donut from the middle of the table.

"Let it go Rhonda," Nadine whined, "You probably had seen some girl that looked like Sandrine talking to that guy – if he even exists."

Rhonda had breezily asked Sandrine the following week after graduation who the guy she was talking to at graduation was. Sandrine had looked genuinely confused and insisted that she had no idea what she was talking about. She insisted that it wasn't her.

"I know what I saw," Rhonda snapped, "she called him Andy, I heard her."

'Why are you so hung up on this?" Helga inquired.

"His eyes," Rhonda shuddered, "it was like there was death in them."

Helga and Nadine exchanged looks from across the table, before bursting out into laughter.

"His _eyes_ had _death_ in them," Nadine mocked.

"Seriously princess you've seen one too many horror movies," Helga laughed as she tried not to choke on her donut.

"Scoff if you must," Rhonda snapped, "but I know what I saw. I mean why the secret?"

"Speaking of secrets," Nadine stated through a mouthful of donut, "I went snooping around Gerald yesterday; to find out what's got Arnold so pissed, and the boy was being all elusive. He said it was personal."

Helga frowned and looked at Arnold, "I seriously have no idea what I could have possibly done. I went to ask Lila about it and the girl treated me as if I was something from under her shoe. I mean what the hell is happening to my rep? People used to fear me, now I have people like Lila telling me where to shove it. It took all of my strength from not punching her in the face."

"Well," Rhonda began, "maybe this is the chance to start over a new leaf. I mean we start H.S. 117 in less than two months."

"What are you suggesting princess?" Helga asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"A makeover," Rhonda stated.

Nadine squealed from her position, clapping her hands together, "oh! I love makeovers! There so much fun!"

"No way," Helga stated firmly.

"Oh I'm gonna wear you down," Rhonda stated knowingly, "and before school starts that unibrow is going bye-bye" she said waving at Helga.

Helga huffed.

"Helga not to sound like a lesbian or anything," Nadine began, "not that there is anything wrong with that, but you have the most amazing blue eyes of anyone that I've known. And the eyebrow tends to distract people from that."

"Tell you what," Helga stated annoyed as she realized she was fighting a losing battle, "I'll think about it."

…

Arnold was deep in conversation with Sandrine when he noticed Sheena entering Dolly's. He waved at her and she made a beeline towards him and Sandrine.

"Hey guys," Sheena breathed, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"You look happy," Sandrine gushed at the flushed girl.

"Eugene and I decided to make it official," Sheena squealed, "we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sheena," Sandrine beamed as she through her arms around the limber girl, "that's awesome!"

Arnold smiled, "I'm truly happy for the both of you."

"Thanks," Sheena responded shyly as she played with a strand of her light brown hair.

"So what are you up to?" Sandrine inquired.

"Oh! I'm meeting a few of the girls here to plan phoebe's farewell party," Sheena responded uneasily.

"Oh," Sandrine responded sadly.

"It's actually at Rhonda's house, and you'll be invited" Sheena rambled quickly.

"Just not considered good enough to help plan," Sandrine huffed.

Sheena stared at her sympathetically.

"Sheena, when you say girls," Arnold started, "does that include Helga."

"Yeah…," Sheena trailed off.

Arnold picked up his boxes and frowned, "see ya."

"Arnold wait!" Sheena yelled as she grabbed him by the arm, "will you make it to phoebe's party, I know things are tense with you and Helga right now, but-"

"I'll be there," Arnold interrupted as he flashed her an uneasy smile, "phoebe's my friend. I wouldn't miss it."

Sheena nodded as she watched him and Sandrine leave.

Sheena then continued on her way to the booth the girls were sitting at.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she collapsed into a seat next to Nadine and grabbing a powdered donut.

"What took you so long?" Rhonda grilled.

"I was with Eugene," Sheena responded dreamily, "and we made it official."

Helga choked on her donut, as Rhonda frantically patted her on the back.

"You _slept_ with him?" Helga exclaimed, her blue eyes widening with shock.

"No," Sheena stated sounding terrified, "as in we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Nadine chuckled, as Helga breathed a sigh of relief, "it's just the way you said it,' Helga mumbled embarrassed.

The girls laughed.

"Well can we get started on planning the party already," Nadine exclaimed.

The girls nodded and started to brainstorm ideas. The afternoon passed without further incident.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. I Kissed A Girl Because She Drugged Me

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

The storyline with the kiss you're about to witness is inspired from the Smallville episode instinct and the Hey Arnold episode Helga's love potion. No copyright infringements intended.

If it isn't obvious after reading this Chapter who burned Arnold's journal, then you'll just have to wait for the confrontation that happens in a chapter in the near future, which isn't until junior or senior year (haven't made up my mind yet).

Also I have a bunch of assignments due this week and a few tests. So, if I'm not able to belt out a new chapter by Tuesday; you can expect a new one by Friday; Sunday Max.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Freshman Year – 1 Week Left Until High School Begins!**

…

Helga paused and examined herself in front of her full length mirror. _Well, _she thought glumly, _this is as good as it's gonna get! _The lanky girl frowned and put her index finger in the middle of her single brow. _Maybe I should get rid of it? _Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," Helga answered distracted.

The door opened and Rhonda waltzed in looking fabulous as always, "what are you wearing?" Rhonda remarked disapprovingly.

"It's comfortable," Helga stated flatly.

"It's a granny frock," Rhonda retorted horrified.

"What's a granny frock?" Helga stated exasperated.

"The_ thing_ you're wearing," Rhonda responded as she motioned to Helga's dress, "don't you own anything like…like…" the raven haired girl reached into her tote bag and pulled out a magazine, "like this." She stated as she pointed at a dress in the magazine.

"If you haven't noticed," Helga began irritated, "I don't have the boobs for that dress."

"Well get a move on it already and command them to grow," Rhonda replied with a grin.

"I'm on that," Helga joked back.

The two girls' had decided to meet at Helga's house. There was only a week left before school would start. Summer had just seemed to fly by. They were currently getting ready for Phoebe's farewell party.

"Nadine and Sheena said that we should bring her by at seven," Rhonda stated sombrely.

Helga nodded sadly. She had no idea how she was gonna say goodbye to Phoebe. They had been through so much together, and her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. Phoebe was to leave for England the very next day.

"Don't worry," Rhonda rambled on uncomfortably, "look how fast summer went by. Before you know it, it will be thanksgiving and then Christmas, and it will be like she never left."

"Yeah," Helga began, "but then she'll have to leave again as soon as the holidays are over."

The girls sat in silence for a while, until Olga's voice was heard booming through the house.

"Helga!" Olga screamed from downstairs, "Where did mum hide the paprika?"

Helga grinned at Rhonda, "I'll be back in a minute," she stated as she left the room.

Rhonda collapsed on the bed behind her. Then got back to her feet abruptly, _she must own something fetch in her closet! _Rhonda smirked as she inched closer to the blonde's closet. Flinging it open and looking around, she realized that Helga really didn't own anything she would classify as 'girly.'

_Step 2 will be to get her a new wardrobe, _the brunette thought with a smirk, _right after I get rid of that eyebrow. _As she prepared to close the closet door her eye caught site of a pile of pink books and a single gold locket.

Rhonda smirked evilly as she glanced behind her and proceeded to go through the hidden objects on the floor.

…

Sandrine sighed wistfully as she walked down the streets of Hilwood. She stopped briefly as her eyes caught hold of a shop. The dark haired girl looked around and then entered the store.

"Hello darling," a woman with dark hair and bright red lipstick greeted.

By the way she was dressed foretold that she was a gypsy, "my name is Madame Blanche."

"Hi," Sandrine whispered in awe, "um…I saw that you had a sign up. Do you really sell love potions?"

"Yes dear," Madame Blanche nodded, "is there a special someone that you're after?"

"You could say that," Sandrine blushed, "but I don't think that he's interested."

"And why's that dear?" the gypsy questioned.

"He has a girlfriend," Sandrine replied glumly.

"Oh! I see," Madame Blanche stated, "well look around, and if you see anything you like let me know."

"Will do," Sandrine replied brightly.

She then proceeded looking around the shop. She was about to leave when her eyes caught sight of what looked liked to be a silver lipstick container. She somehow seemed drawn to it.

"Um…can I see that," Sandrine asked bewildered as she stared completely amazed at the silver container. Madame Blanche strutted over to the girl to see what she was inquiring about.

…

Rhonda had been going through what was to be the third of the pink books she had found in Helga's closet. _To think you know a person! _The dark haired girl thought in shock. She put aside the book and opened the gold locket only to find a picture of Arnold smiling back up at her. She soon heard Helga's feet running up the stairs and down the hall towards the room. Panicked, Rhonda tried to get everything together and hurl it back into the closet where she had found it. She wasn't fast enough. She was caught.

"Rhonda," Helga stated uncertain as she walked towards her friend on the floor, looking as if she had just committed an unspeakable crime, "what are you doing?" Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the books and locket.

Rhonda stood up abruptly not making eye contact with the blonde.

They both stood in silence, until both girls screamed in unison, "but I can explain."

They both looked at each other in shock.

"What do you have to explain about," Helga asked embarrassed.

"I was snooping, invading your privacy," Rhonda stated apologetically, "and I'm sorry. I was looking for a better dress for you, and then I happened to see the books and I couldn't help myself. I mean I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Queen of gossip and well…I'm so sorry Helga."

Helga looked at her uncertainly. She took a deep breath, "your not freaked out?"

"Freaked?" Rhonda asked astonished, "why because you have a ginormous crush on Arnold," she concluded with a grin.

Helga looked around uncomfortably.

"Babe," Rhonda stated as she walked towards the girl, "phoebe's leaving, Olga's leaving, your dad's an ass and a half, and your mother practically lives in her own world, I'm all you've got. And my parents have been distant lately, Nadine's going to another school, all of our girlfriends are going to another school. Minus Katrinka. So, you're all I've got. And I am so not up to alienating my only friend next year."

"You forgot about Harold," Helga gushed.

"Tub of lard," Rhonda droned, "if Harold and I were stuck on a deserted island - I would totally fear for my life. The boy would probably eat me. You do remember the time he ate our child Courtney in the fourth grade, right?"

"Courtney was an egg, Rhonda," Helga said more brightly.

"Still my baby nonetheless," Rhonda lectured.

The bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal Phoebe.

"Hey guys," Phoebe greeted as she closed the door behind her, "what are we talking about?"

"We are talking about Helga's crush on Arnold," Rhonda stated evilly.

Phoebe gasped.

"She found my books," Helga responded defeatingly.

"Rhonda Lloyd," Phoebe threatened, "if you tell a single sole and that includes Nadine, I will so fly back from England the first chance I get and personally kick your buttock."

Rhonda laughed, "Phoebe your like 4'8 and I'm a good 5'6, I'd like to see you try, and B.T.W. saying that you'll kick my buttock sounds so much more less intimidating than kicking my ass."

Phoebe huffed, "Rhonda," she stated warningly.

"Don't worry," Rhonda stated as she through an arm around Helga and pulling her closer to her, "your friend is in good hands. I swear on the pile of my fathers money, that if I tell the Lloyds should end up broke."

Phoebe and Helga exchanged looks, and then smiled, "she'll never tell," they sang together spookily as Brittany Murphy did in Don't Say A Word.

"Got to hand it to you," Rhonda stated slyly, "you've got good taste. Arnold's a fox."

Helga picked up a pillow and swatted her with it.

"Watch the hair," Rhonda grinned, "I just had it done."

Phoebe smiled sadly, "I'm sure gonna miss this."

Rhonda picked up a pillow and swatted her in the stomach, "then let's make the most of what we have left," the brunette chuckled, as phoebe desperately tried to adjust her glasses.

"You both are so not beating me up before I leave," the little Asian girl pleaded.

Helga and Rhonda grinned evilly, before they bombarded the girl with pillows.

…

"This," Madame Blanche began as she picked up the silver container, "is what I would call magic lipstick."

"Magic lipstick," Sandrine asked baffled, "why is it called magic lipstick?"

"Because," Madame Blanche stated wearily, "the lipstick contains a liquid which upon contact with the opposite sex releases a powerful combination of endorphins and adrenalin into the blood stream."

"So," Sandrine asked, "this would make whomever I like become attracted to me?" the girl asked hopefully.

"In a matter of speaking, yes" Madame Blanche confirmed, "it does however have …um…what would you say…limitations."

"Limitations?" Sandrine asked as she furrowed her brow, "what kind of limitations?"

"Well," Madame Blanche responded, "this is the last bottle, and it only contains enough gloss for one use. This means if you plan on using this potion, you must choose the most opportune time, after you use it there will be no more left."

Sandrine nodded.

"the potion is also blessed, which means that…um…say you and your beloved are in a lip lock, the only way to break his attention from you in other words the spell - would be a bond…a special bond that he may have with another."

"Bond?" Sandrine replied incredulous, "so say if his girlfriend were to walk into the room, and he was not able to pull away from me – does that mean they don't have a bond?"

"Not exactly dear," Madame Blanche replied sternly, "he may have a bond with his girl friend, but the bond I'm referring to is that of pure love – true love."

"True love?" Sandrine muttered, "So if he and his girlfriend share true love then he'll just walk away from me?"

"Yes dear," the gypsy confirmed.

"But if there love is not true, then he will be mine!" the girl stated greedily.

"Their love may be true for the time being, but I'm referring to the bond that one has with their soul mate. That love – that bond was already preordained from the stars. It can not be broken."

"I'll take it," Sandrine stated airily.

"That will be twenty dollars," the gypsy ordered.

…

"I thought we were going to get ice cream," Phoebe asked as her, Helga and Rhonda approached the Lloyd estate.

"I need to get my dad's credit card," Rhonda fibbed as she rang the doorbell of her house.

The door opened slowly, as the girls stepped into the darkness. Suddenly the room was illuminated with lights. The familiar faces of their peers coming into focus.

"Surprise," everyone screamed, "farewell Phoebe."

Phoebe automatically teared up, "oh you guys," she sobbed, "I'm sure gonna miss this."

Phoebe spent the next two hours sharing special goodbyes with her close friends and chatting briefly with acquaintances. She finally made her way to the one person she dreaded saying goodbye to.

Gerald.

…

Arnold and Gerald had arrived to the party just as it was underway. They had gotten stuck in traffic on the way from picking up Lila.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing. Arnold and Lila excused themselves so that Gerald could look for Phoebe.

_Perfect! _Gerald mentally scolded himself, _you chose not to say anything to her about your feelings and now she's headed halfway across the world!_

Gerald felt sick. He and Phoebe never dated, but they had a kind of unspoken bond between them. He had promised himself that he would tell her one day how he felt. But, the reality of the world eluded him from doing exactly that. He felt that at such a young age love never seemed to truly last. You don't just meet your soul mate in preschool and continue dating them from then on thinking that it would last. He had seen his brother go through countless girls in the past, only to learn that it takes time before you find the one.

He was lost in thought when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to come face to face with Phoebe.

…

"I'm ever so sure I see Katrinka over there," Lila breathed as she and Arnold stepped off the dance floor, "I'm gonna go say hi and chat with her a while," Lila rambled, "this may be the last time I see her for a while."

"Yeah," Arnold nodded, "shame that we won't all be attending the same high school."

"Yeah," Lila stated sadly as she pecked Arnold on the cheek, "but at least we'll still be going to the same school."

Arnold flashed her a bright smile.

"I won't be too long," the redhead gushed as she sauntered through the crowd.

Arnold decided to search the crowd for Gerald. He and Lila had run into Phoebe on their way to the dance floor and had wished her all the best and bid her farewell.

He continued to search for Gerald; he finally caught sight of the boy talking to Phoebe.

His heart went out to his best friend. This was certainly not going to be easy for him.

His sudden rush of sadness was soon replaced with anger as he caught sight of Helga laughing fondly with Rhonda.

He immediately turned on his heels to become distant from the girl and collided with Sandrine.

"Oh hey Arnold," Sandrine gushed. She held two cups full of punch, and handed him one.

"Thanks," Arnold replied gratefully as he accepted the drink from the dark haired girl, "but I'm actually trying to get away from this area."

Sandrine glanced over his shoulder and nodded, "Helga," she stated knowingly, "follow me I know a place," she replied as she grabbed him by the hand and guided him out of the crowd.

…

"What is her deal," Rhonda seethed as she caught sight of Sandrine pulling Arnold away from the crowd.

Helga looked at the two retreating figures disappear into the herd of people.

"You should tell him," Rhonda began, "tell him how you feel. I'm sure once he knows how you feel about him he'd forget about what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything," Helga snapped, "and he's with Lila. I mean look at her Rhonda, she's beautiful and I'm the category under plain Jane. He would never fall for me."

"You are Helga G Pataki," Rhonda began, "and you are one of the most amazing people I ever met. You just tend to build up a wall around yourself to protect yourself, and I wouldn't blame you. Bob's an ass."

Helga blinked, "how much of my diary did you read?"

"Enough," Rhonda stated and turned to her friend sympathetically, "I'm so sorry that your dad's cheating on your mom. I mean if my dad ever did that… I don't know what I'd do."

Helga frowned.

"I admire your mom though," Rhonda started, "Bob's such a ratfink for treating her the way he does, fully knowing that she still loves him, and to just flaunt that Maureen hussy in front of her like that…"

"You don't even know her Rhonda," Helga replied grimly.

"Well from what I read – I feel like I know her! Got a bad vibe from just reading about her!" Rhonda huffed, "just like the vibe I get when I'm around Sandrine. I'm telling you trooper, she's bad news!"

"Whatever you say, Rhonda…and why are you calling me trooper?" the blonde asked bewildered.

"What," Rhonda grinned, "you can give me a nickname and I can't give you one."

"But trooper," Helga groaned, "why trooper?"

"Because that's what you are," Rhonda smiled, "oh! I see Nadine. I'm gonna go talk to her for a while. I'll catch you later."

"Bye," Helga mouthed as she turned her attention towards Phoebe and Gerald. They had just parted ways, and her best friend looked as if she were about to cry.

…

Gerald felt numb. He had just had the most heart wrenching conversation with Phoebe. He told her how he was proud of her and how they could always catch up during holidays. He told her how he was gonna miss her, and that they should stay in touch. He did not however, tell her how he felt about her, and how it was breaking his heart to let her go.

He just wanted to leave. It was hard to be around her any longer. He searched the room for Arnold. He spotted Lila chatting aimlessly with Katrinka.

_Where are you man! _Gerald thought.

…

"Where are we?" Arnold asked as Sandrine led him into what seemed like an abandoned room. There was no light; the electricity didn't seem to work. The only light came in from one of the large windows on the opposite side of the room. But it still wasn't enough. He couldn't see anything.

"I think the Lloyd's use it as a storage room," Sandrine responded offhandedly.

Arnold was halfway finished his punch when he realized that his head was spinning.

"I think this was spiked," Arnold stated giddily as he dropped the cup.

"Really," Sandrine responded flushed, "I've drank like seven of these things and I don't feel any different," the girl lied as she feigned a staggering attempt to walk. She toppled over sideways onto a chair.

Arnold ran over to help her up.

Sandrine smiled tipsily as she pulled him into a kiss.

…

"Where's Arnold?" Gerald asked Lila. He had given up search for the blonde boy. He was desperate to leave, but Jamie-O had been his, Arnold and Lila's ride. He couldn't just abandon them.

Lila frowned and glanced around, "I'm ever so certain that I don't know where he could be at this moment."

"Oh! You're ever so certain," Gerald mocked. Lila looked hurt.

"Sorry," Gerald apologized, "it's just that I just had to say bye to Phoebe and that wasn't fun."

"I can believe that it wasn't," Lila smiled sympathetically.

"Did I hear you say you were looking for Arnold," Sheena said as she suddenly appeared behind Lila, "I saw him head upstairs into the west wing with Sandrine."

Lila blinked.

"Thanks Sheena," Gerald responded gratefully, "let's go find him and split."

Lila nodded as she followed Gerald.

…

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" Helga asked as she threw her arms around the small girl.

Phoebe shook her head violently.

"Gerald," Helga stated knowingly.

Phoebe nodded, "you would think that since I'm leaving tomorrow the boy would at least make some half assed attempt to let me know how he feels, but no. He does nothing."

"Maybe he's afraid," Helga replied. She had years of experience on knowing what that felt like.

"Or maybe," Phoebe sobbed, "he just doesn't feel the same way."

Rhonda and Nadine suddenly appeared at the girls' side.

"Emotional night," Nadine stated sombrely.

Phoebe nodded.

"Helga go help her get cleaned up," Rhonda instructed sympathetically.

Helga nodded and guided the small girl through the crowd of people.

…

Sandrine smiled wickedly as she felt Arnold start to kiss her back.

_Thank you Madame Blanche! _The raven haired girl gushed. She had smeared on every bit of gloss the lipstick container had contained.

She had made sure to lace the drinks with alcohol. That way if her plan went south, she could easily blame the influence of alcohol for what was happening.

Arnold gripped her waist firmly and pulled her closer towards him, causing a moan to escape her lips.

…

"Let's just get him and go," Gerald instructed Lila as they reached the west wing.

"I don't see why he would come all the way up here with Sandrine and leave the party," Lila expressed agitated.

She opened the door slowly and peered inside, "Arnold," she called out, "are you in here."

She and Gerald then stepped into the room. It was too dark and they couldn't see anything.

"I don't see him," Lila frowned.

"Neither do I," Gerald responded flatly, "maybe Sheena's eyes were playing tricks on her. I heard that someone spiked the punch. Maybe she was drunk."

Lila nodded, and she and Gerald left the room.

…

Sandrine and Arnold had been making out profusely when the door of the west wing opened suddenly.

"Arnold," Lila called out into the darkness.

Arnold didn't even budge. His attention was solely preoccupied upon the dark haired girl in front of him.

It was a miracle that Gerald and Lila hadn't heard them.

_Guess little miss perfect isn't the girl you so desperately desire after all! _Sandrine thought wickedly.

Gerald and Lila soon left as quickly as they came.

…

"Twenty seven bathrooms in this place and all of them are occupied," Helga grunted as she and phoebe climbed the many and many stairs of the Lloyd staircase, "these people are rich, they should get an elevator installed. I seriously think that I just lost ten pounds."

Phoebe laughed, "I'm really gonna miss you sarcastic humour."

Helga grinned.

They retreated to the east wing.

"Thank god nobody comes into these parts of the house anymore," Helga said out of breath, as she and phoebe walked towards the east wing bathroom, "because if I had just walked fifteen flights of stairs for nothing – I would personally throw out whoever was in here," the blonde gushed as she motioned to the bathroom.

Phoebe smiled as she caught site of Rhonda's puppy Chester. The puppy immediately ran towards both girls, happily waving his tail behind him.

"Oh," Phoebe whined, "I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you too."

The dog looked at her skeptically, and jetted down the hallway before she could pet him.

Helga smiled, "I'll go get him. You do your business and I'll be right back."

Phoebe nodded as she entered the bathroom; closing the door behind her.

Helga then proceeded down the long hall of the east wing. She finally caught sight of Chester running down the hall of the west wing. The dog then ran into the empty room.

"Ugh," Helga huffed, "Chester!"

She quickly ran down the hall and into the room. It was dark and she couldn't make out a thing. She heard the dog barking.

"Chester," Helga screamed into the darkness, "come here boy. Chester!"

The dog suddenly appeared in front of her, just as she realized that she wasn't alone in the room.

She could faintly make out two figures engaged in a lip lock. The boy seemed to have immediately pulled away, while the girl was frantically trying to make him notice her again.

"Sorry," Helga yelled at the two figures embarrassed and bolted from the room with Chester in tow.

…

Sandrine had blissfully been enjoying her make out session with Arnold, when the door suddenly burst open and Rhonda's stupid dog surprisingly waltzed into the room barking.

Sandrine was grateful that the toxins that the lipstick seemed to inhibit had Arnold solely concentrated upon her.

To her horror the effect didn't last long.

Helga G Pataki had unknowingly walked in on their make out session. Her presence had however, broken the hold that Sandrine had had on Arnold.

"Chester," Helga screamed as she waited frantically for the dog to respond.

Her voice alone had snapped Arnold's attention from Sandrine. He immediately pulled away.

"Helga," he muttered inaudibly.

_Oh no! _Sandrine's mind screamed.

Arnold seemed dazed and was trying frantically to pull away from the hold she had him in.

She grabbed him with both hands; each hand on either side of his face.

"Forget her," she commanded, "look at me."

He still seemed a bit dazed, most likely from the effect of the spell. She pulled him closer towards her.

"Chester!" Helga's voice rang out throughout the room.

Arnold seemed to completely snap out of the spell.

Helga soon realized she wasn't alone, and screamed an apology as she bolted from the room.

Sandrine was in a state of complete disbelief.

Arnold started to take in his surroundings, "Sandrine what the hell happened?" he asked taking a step backwards away from the girl.

Sandrine shrugged. It was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment.

Arnold stumbled upon the cup near his feet, "we drank too much," the boy automatically concluded. It seemed more as an effort to reassure himself. Sandrine nodded.

Arnold nodded in response to her nod.

"I … I have to go…"he whispered, "clear my head."

Sandrine nodded again as they exited the west wing.

"Um…I'll see you around," Arnold waved as he jogged down the halls.

Sandrine stayed glued to her spot as she watched him leave. Madame Blanche's words echoed in her head, _only pure love; true love can break the spell. Love of a soul mate._

…

"You won't believe what I just walked in on," Helga gossiped as she handed Chester into the welcoming arms of Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe asked curiously as Chester licked her face.

"Two of our peers playing tonsil hockey," Helga exclaimed her face flushed.

Phoebe gasped, "Who were they," Phoebe squealed.

"I don't know," Helga smiled shaking her head, "I bolted before I could see. The room they were in was completely dark.

Chester barked happily as both girls giggled and continued to gossip as they trekked down the enormous staircase.

…

Arnold's mind was reeling as he made his way back to the party downstairs.

_Why did I kiss her? _he thought completely baffled and upset over the incident. _I'm dating Lila. I've liked her since the fourth grade. I like her. I like her like her? But do I love her? _For the life of him, however, he couldn't remember why he had suddenly stopped kissing Sandrine. _Someone came into the room. But who?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Gerald and Lila suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Where were you man?" Gerald asked exasperated, "we've searched everywhere for you."

"I was in the bathroom," Arnold lied, "I wasn't feeling well."

"I'm ever so sure I know why?" Lila replied quietly.

"What?" Arnold yelled taken a back.

"Because someone spiked the punch silly," Lila smiled.

"Yeah," Arnold sighed relieved, "right."

"Well lets go," Gerald announced anxiously.

Arnold nodded.

"I need to get my purse from the closet," Lila stated.

The three walked towards the front entrance of the Lloyd estate prepared to leave. Lila opened the closet door near the entrance to retrieve her purse.

Instead out of the closet stumbled Rhonda and Harold in an unbreakable lip lock.

Lila, Arnold, and Gerald stared at the flushed boy and girl in shock.

"ahem…"Rhonda stated as she cleared her throat and re-adjusted the dress she was wearing, "people," she responded shortly as she strutted off.

Harold laughed nervously and bolted from the spot.

Lila chuckled, as Gerald scratched his head in amazement, "looks like someone had too much to drink!"

Arnold swallowed hard, and then laughed nervously, "right."

…

Sandrine's head was reeling. _Arnold didn't pull away when Lila entered, but he did for HELGA!_

"Here I was thinking little miss perfect was my competition," Sandrine muttered to herself.

She continued to walk down the hall of the west wing aimlessly, retreating down one of the Lloyd's enormous staircases.

_Won't matter, _Sandrine thought to herself, _Arnold hates Helga. He thinks she burned his father's precious book. There's no way he'd ever forgive that. Arnold may forgive a lot of things, but he would never forgive that._

Sandrine smirked, _well at least that will take care of Helga. She won't be able to have any plausible reasons to be near Arnold now that she's going to another high school. All I have to worry about is little miss perfect. Once she's out of the way, Arnold will be all mine._

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Rhonda's demanding presence, "well," Rhonda stated smartly, "looked what the cat dragged in."

Sandrine grinned, "You know I'm so glad that we won't be attending the same high school next year."

"Yeah?" Rhonda challenged, "And why's that!"

"So that I'm not subjected to cruel insults and your slutty antics," Sandrine retorted motioning to Harold as she stepped out onto the Lloyd's front porch.

Rhonda laughed bitterly, "Well if that isn't the case of the whore calling the tease a slut!" The rich girl looked Sandrine over then took a step toward her, "you're just happy that I'm not going to be there to take on my destined Alpha role among the females, and rule H.S. 119."

Sandrine scoffed.

"Let me tell you something," Rhonda seethed, "one way or another our paths will cross again, and I know you're up to something, and I plan on finding out what it is. And god help me when I do. Look out!"

With that she slammed the door in the girl's unsuspecting face.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Christmas And Angels and Suprises, Oh My

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Freshman Year – Two Days Before Christmas**

…

The school year had started off to a relatively good start. Even though Rhonda was not able to persuade her dad to get the gang to attend one school, he still was able to manage it so that the kids of P.S. 118 that were in Rhonda's circle could be in the same classes.

Rhonda and Harold had begun dating. The brunette however chose not to abandon her friend and practically dragged Helga with her on mostly every date she had with Harold.

Harold surprisingly didn't seem to mind, and his attitude towards Helga improved tremendously.

Phoebe called Helga practically every day to inform her what a cultural shock she was experiencing in England, and how much she still missed Hilwood and her best friend.

Helga was ecstatic though because tomorrow Phoebe would be returning from England for Christmas holidays.

Olga had left for San Lorenzo two days after Phoebe had and Helga hadn't heard a thing since from her sister. She was very concerned. It had been nearly four months, and it wasn't like Olga to not keep in touch with the family for more than a week.

Bob had become even more of an ass if that were even possible. He had won the election two weeks prior and was now the mayor of Hilwood. His plan was to immediately divorce his wife and move in with Maureen, but his publicists advised him against doing so; for they felt that the negative press might cut his term short.

Helga truly believed that Bob was more afraid of the way Olga might react if she ever found out about his dirty deeds.

Nevertheless, here it was the day before Christmas Eve. Helga and Miriam had decided that if Bob wanted to be difficult then he could be difficult, but it sure wasn't going to affect their Christmas.

Miriam had gotten a job at the local drug store and despite Bob's warnings secretly attended AA meetings.

Mother and daughter were currently decorating the tree when the door bell suddenly rang.

"Wonder who that could be?" Miriam pondered as she stared at Helga expectantly.

"Well I'm not expecting anyone," Helga replied as she threw a handful of tinsel onto the evergreen tree.

Miriam walked sceptically towards the door, "your father is at Maureen's," she responded bitterly as she looked through the peep hole of the door.

Miriam let out a squeal and flung open the door with sheer excitement.

"Jesus mom," Helga yelled as she ran into the foyer to see what all the fuss was about. There she found Miriam engaged in a bear hug with Olga.

"Olga," Helga screamed happily and in shock as she ran towards her sister, "what are you…how are you…did you?"

Olga smiled. "Happy holidays!" she paused and looked around, "where's daddy?"

Miriam looked around uncomfortably.

"He's out of town on business," Helga lied.

"So close to the holidays?" she asked her blue eyes widening in disbelief.

Helga nodded.

"So how was your trip honey?" Miriam asked as she took the elder daughters coat and hung it up in the closet.

"Productive," Olga said with a wink at Helga as the girls walked into the living room.

Helga just about fainted.

"Well," Olga said as she grabbed Helga and looked her over, "you sure look different."

Helga blushed.

Two days before school started Rhonda ambushed her room, and practically threw out all of her clothes. Helga about killed her. She replaced her wardrobe with clothes that were what Helga found comfortable, but enough for Rhonda to deem stylish. She had made Helga pluck her eyebrows.

As a result, Helga now donned two perfectly shaped eyebrows instead of one.

Her chest had grown significantly pretty fast. Four months ago, before Olga left Helga was barely past an A cup. Now upon her sister's arrival she was at least a B36.

She had also decided on dropping the stringy pigtail look. Her hair now hung loosely past her shoulders.

"The boys at school must be all over you," Olga replied slyly as she winked at Helga.

"Like they even stand a chance," Helga scoffed.

Miriam entered the room with three piping cups of hot chocolate.

Olga stood up abruptly and whispered something to Miriam. Miriam nodded and returned to the kitchen with the cups in hand.

"Come on," Olga yelled as she glanced at her watch and yanked the younger blonde out of her chair, let's go for a ride."

"What?" Helga screamed as she narrowly grabbed her jacket before she was flung outside into the bitter cold, "Olga? Where are we going!"

"You'll see," the older blonde replied as they piled into her car.

They then took off into the night.

…

Arnold found himself shaking his head at the scene he was currently forced to witness.

His grandmother was on top of the roof preparing to set off fireworks. Actually she had succeeded in releasing a bunch before Gerald's father showed up to report that they were creating a disturbance.

The look on his grandmother's face as his grandfather tried desperately to drag her from the roof was one for the record books.

After the chaos had subsided, Arnold and his grandfather sat upon the staircase of the boarding house. Phil was in the middle of explaining how he had seen the Lochness monster on a fishing trip, when the door bell rang.

"You expectin' anyone shortman?" Grandpa asked as he made his way to the door, with Arnold in tow.

"No," Arnold replied as he shook his head, "Gerald's helping his mom decorate their tree tonight and Sandrine has something to do with her brother."

Arnold and Lila broke up during the second month into freshman year. Arnold had told Lila about the kiss that he and Sandrine had shared at Phoebe's farewell party. The redhead had been understandably upset, but they had decided to work through the mistake, and forgive and forget.

However, conflicting schedules and interests made them reassess if they should truly stay together. The spark that they had once felt for each other seemed to fizzle. Lila was a nice girl, and Arnold was a nice guy, but all that their seemed to Lila was her "niceness." Arnold on the other hand had more things going for him than just being a nice guy. He craved excitement and change, and he had found that in Sandrine.

He however wasn't exactly sure though if Sandrine was the one for him. He almost always felt that she was hiding something when they were together.

"I'd like to meet her brother one day," Grandpa stated as he opened the door.

"You and me both," Arnold began, "he seems like such a workaho-"

Arnold froze.

Grandpa gasped.

Standing there on the opposite side of the door was Miles and Stella.

…

"We're here," Olga stated as she pulled over to stop on the side of the street. Helga glanced around and realized where Olga had brought her.

"Why are we in front of Arnold's house?" Helga began, "Did you find his parents."

"Look for yourself," Olga whispered as she pointed to a car stopping just in front of the house.

Helga watched intently as a man with gray unruly hair got out of the driver's seat and walked around to open the doors of the passengers' seat.

Miles and Stella stepped out.

"That's Maurice," Olga breathed as she pointed to the older man with the crazy gray hair.

Helga gasped and flung her arms around her sister, "oh my god Olga! Thank you! Where did you find them? How did you find them?"

Olga smiled, "they were in a village being cared for by the Green-eyed people," Olga began, "there was a volcanic eruption when they were heading back to their helicopter and it burnt the poor aircraft to a crisp."

"So," Helga asked, "they've been stranded there ever since?"

Olga nodded, "the jungle around that place is too dense, and there would have been no way for them to create a signal powerful enough for them to be rescued."

Helga smiled, as she saw the front door fling open. The look on Arnold's face was enough to warm her broken heart.

"Merry Christmas Arnold!" Helga beamed as she stared at her beloved.

…

"Miles…" Grandpa uttered in disbelief, "Stella?"

"Hi dad!" Miles greeted as he threw his arms around his father with tears in his eyes, Stella immediately joined in.

They both looked over Grandpa's shoulder to see Arnold staring at them sceptically.

"Arnold," Stella began, her voice trembling. She ran over to the confused boy and threw her arms around him, "my son," she beamed, "look at you! You're all grown up!"

Miles sauntered over to Arnold as grandpa shut the door.

He grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug, "sorry we couldn't come back to you sooner."

Arnold glanced over at Grandpa speechless. Grandpa simply nodded.

He turned his attention back to his parents in front of him, "it really is you?" he whispered, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No honey," Stella assured her son, her green eyes sparkling, "you're not."

Arnold smiled and hugged his mother tightly, "what happened to you? How'd you get back?"

Miles looked at his son, shaking his head, "there was a volcanic eruption when we were heading back to our helicopter and the lava completely destroyed it. If it wasn't for the green eyed people we might not have made it. They warned us that a volcano was going to blow and that we needed to head for cover. Since our helicopter was destroyed there was no way of getting back."

"The jungles are too dense there," Stella began, "all attempts of trying to be rescued went in vain."

"So how did you finally get rescued?" Arnold asked curiously as the family made their way into the living room of the sunset arms.

"There was a group of people," Miles stated, "they claimed to be some sort of organization, but they wouldn't reveal which one they were with."

"We were afraid to accept aid from them at first," Stella continued as Phil handed her a cup of hot cocoa, "we weren't sure if they could be trusted, but there was something about the girl who rescued us that seemed comforting."

"She told us that she was sent to San Lorenzo to find us," Miles began looking at Arnold.

Arnold looked at him confused, "sent. By whom," he asked curiously.

"We thought you would know!" Stella suddenly said confused.

"She told us when we got home to tell our son to thank his Christmas angel," Miles stated simply, "who's this angel?"

Arnold flashed back to the Christmas in the fourth grade where an unknown person had helped him reunite Mr. Hyunh and his daughter.

"I don't know," Arnold whispered, "I've never met the person."

Stella smiled as she gazed at her son, "you look exactly like your father did when we first met."

Stella wasn't lying. As Arnold approached puberty his head seemed to change shape over the years. Why Helga insisted on calling him football head eluded him. The same could be said for Gerald. The blonde girl had continued to call his best friend tall hair boy, despite the fact that he had chopped it all off during the sixth grade.

"But he has your eyes," Miles stated lovingly to his wife.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever," Arnold stated happily.

…

"What did you say when you found them?" Helga turned around facing her sister, panic etched across her pretty face.

Olga smiled and started the car, "don't worry baby sister, I didn't tell them that Helga Pataki sent me because she is so desperately in love with their son, and despite all the horrible things Arnold has said to her in the last few months, she's still as hopelessly as ever, still head over heels; through the moon – in love with the boy," Olga teased. A smile gracing her face.

"Ha. Ha," Helga scoffed, "seriously Olga…what did you say?"

"I told them that Arnold's Christmas angel sent them," Olga beamed, "so if you don't want Arnold there to know that it was you responsible for his parents returning…we need to vamoose like right now, before they spot me and rat us out to the boy, and he finally puts two and two together."

Helga looked at her nervously, "Drive!" she commanded as Olga sped off into the night.

…

**Freshman Year – The Next Few Months**

…

Phoebe's visit with her friends had seemed to go by as quickly as she came. Before, Helga knew it her friend was back on the other side of the world.

Meeting up with Sheena, Nadine, and Katrinka had proved more difficult than it used to be.

Sheena, Nadine and Katrinka had informed Helga and Rhonda that Sandrine had become a bitch when high school began. She immediately declared herself Alpha female and practically ran the ninth grade.

Patty Smith who had been the girls' tormentor but secret friend during public school was welcomed into the girls circle. She had missed the first two years of high school due to a family problem. Hence, when Rhonda and Helga had started freshman year, they were both pleasantly surprised to find Patty in their classes.

Rhonda and Helga practically ran H.S. 117, while Rhonda kept up her queen bee persona Helga had decided that it was about time she shed her tough girl attitude and to just be Helga. Her inspiration had come from Miriam's attempt to turn over a new leaf.

Olga had decided to take the rest of the year off, given that her intended mission had finished much sooner than she thought it would take. She decided to stay at home for a while.

Bob had to begrudgingly move back before Olga caught on to what was happening at the Pataki household. She decided to work with her father for a while before going back to her aid and rescue missions.

…

**H.S. 119 – Science Class**

…

"Did you finish last night's assignment?" Nadine asked Arnold and Gerald quizzically as they entered their science class.

"Yeah," Arnold replied quickly as he dropped the assignment onto the teacher's desk, "Mr. Dimmertry is really cool. He gives us like no homework, and when he does it's usually easy."

Gerald nodded as the young teacher walked into the room, "well I do what I can to make high school seem all the more pleasant," he winked a gorgeous dark green eye at the kids as he took a seat at his desk.

Nadine blushed, "Mr. Dimmertry I'm sorry but I wasn't able to finish last night's assignment. My mom had food poisoning and my dad and I spent the whole night in the hospital with her."

"I'm so sorry to hear Nadine," the teacher remarked sympathetically, "is she alright?"

"She was released this morning," Nadine continued.

"Well you can stay after school to finish the assignment if you'd like to avoid a late penalty," he replied as he ran a hand through his raven coloured hair.

Sandrine waltzed in and dropped her assignment onto the teacher's desk, and immediately latched onto Arnold's arm. Arnold's face seemed to display a bit of annoyance, but the look vanished as quickly as it came.

"Where were you last night?" Arnold questioned, as he made his way to his seat and shrugged her off as he sat down.

"I had a taxidermy thing," Sandrine responded offhandedly, "why? What's up?"

"Nothing," Arnold muttered, "you just seem to be AWOL most of the time."

…

"I can't keep pretending," Sheena stated firmly to Eugene as she slammed her locker shut.

"Please," Eugene pleaded his brown eyes searching her hazel ones, "Sheena you're my best friend. I promise that I will fess up eventually, but not right now…can you imagine what might happen if people knew…"

"If what?" Sheena challenged, "If people knew that…Eugene I can't…I can't do this anymore! I have a life too, and I can't keep pretending that-"

"Just a few more days," Eugene protested, "and I promise you won't have to pretend anymore," the red haired boy stated dejectedly.

Sheena's face softened as she put a hand on his shoulder, "you know I love you right?" The girl questioned with a smile.

Eugene smiled back weakly, "not as much as I do," he then cleared his throat, "come on or we're gonna be late for science class, and Mr. Dimmertry will probably give us detention."

The two kids then jogged down the hall of H.S. 119 to science class.

…

"Well," Mr. Dimmertry began as he looked around the class; he spotted an empty seat and frowned briefly before a smile suddenly graced his handsome face again.

"Tomorrow is the big game between H.S. 119 and H.S. 212," Mr. Dimmertry announced as he looked over at Arnold, Gerald and a few other guys on the football team, "make us proud boys."

The class erupted into cheers.

Sheena and Eugene suddenly stumbled into class.

"Mr. Horowitz. Ms. McKesson. Nice of the two of you to finally join us," Mr. Dimmertry announced, "assignments on my desk, and please take your seats.

Eugene submitted his assignment as Sheena apologized, "I'm sorry Mr. Dimmertry, but I didn't finish last night's assignment."

"You can stay after school with the rest of the lot that couldn't," Mr. Dimmertry stated warmly, "take your seat."

Sheena sauntered over to Nadine and sat in the empty seat next to her friend.

"What happened?" Nadine asked as she ran a hand through her newly straightened blonde locks, "make out session with Eugene keep you?"

Sheena laughed nervously, "pay attention," she gestured towards Mr. Dimmertry, "or we're gonna get detention."

Class went on without a huff.

…

**H.S. 119 – After School**

…

Nadine and Sheena were the only two students that were kept to make up their assignments, since they were the only two students that weren't able to complete the assignment.

"Uh…Mr. Dimmertry," Nadine raised her hand as she spoke, "I don't understand this question.

Mr. Dimmertry got up from his desk and headed towards the bronze skinned girl.

"Oh…" he stated, "it's quite simple. You need to…"

Sheena shuffled uncomfortably at her desk and blocked out what he was saying.

Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry had begun teaching at H.S. 119 when it was first built two years ago.

He was handsome, with raven hair and dark green eyes.

Every girl had a crush on him at school, but Sheena couldn't help but feel violated when she was around him. He had done nothing in particular to make her judge him in such a way. But the way he stared at her sometimes…

"Sheena?" Mr. Dimmertry asked when he noticed that the girl had stopped writing and was currently staring off into space, "is something wrong."

Sheena looked up surprised and shook her head, "No, just thinking…about the assignment," she stated quickly.

"Having difficulty?" he persisted, "let's see."

He placed one hand on the back of her chair and the other hand on the side of her desk leaning in towards her.

Sheena tried desperately to ignore his presence. "Uh…it's not that hard actually…I'm just about done."

Nadine looked up to see her friends flushed face. She would so kill to be in her position right now.

_Poor Sheena! _Nadine smirked, as she finished the last problem. _She can't even seem to hide the fact she's blushing._

It suddenly donned on Nadine that Sheena was in fact not blushing, but seemed to be in a tremendously uncomfortable position.

She was about to get up and hand in her assignment and leave the classroom. When she noticed something that made her erase the entire last equation, and pretend that she wasn't yet finished.

When Sheena finally announced she was done, Nadine quickly re-wrote the last answer and handed it to Mr. Dimmertry after Sheena had left the room.

…

"You okay," Nadine asked as she and Sheena made their way to their lockers.

"Uh…yeah," Sheena replied the color slowly returning to her sun-kissed face, "I'll see you tomorrow. Eugene's waiting for me by my locker."

Sure enough Nadine saw Eugene waiting where Sheena said he would be.

Nadine watched them silently. Keeping an eye on Sheena and making sure she left the school safely with Eugene.

Nadine then made her way to her locker. She gathered her things and made her way out of the school.

She soon saw her mother's car approaching.

"How was your day honey," she asked brightly as Nadine opened the passenger seat and jumped in.

"Good," Nadine replied distracted, "I could have taken the bus; you just left the hospital this morning mom."

"Oh pish-posh," her mother stated, as she started her car.

They drove past Mr. Dimmertry on their way out. The teacher had waved brightly at Nadine. She waved back with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

Nadine closed her eyes and tried desperately to forget what she had just witnessed in the classroom, but to her horror she found she was replaying the event in her head. _Please tell me I didn't see Mr. Dimmertry sniff Sheena's hair!_

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. You Call It Madness But I Call It Love

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

Sheena's story as I stated in my introduction is taken from the 2008 movie Prom Night. No copyright infringements intended. Haven't seen the movie yet? Go watch it! Such a refresher from movies mostly based on gore (like saw). The movie was more about suspense than blood and torture.

Also, I know I said that the Olga storyline would have had happened during the summer before freshman year, but I felt that she needed a little more character development first. Also, I needed to show how the Pataki women bond as a family and what would happen if something this horrible were to happen to one of the girls.

Enjoy (if you can stomach it) and don't forget to review. I know that the situations are really traumatizing, but everything (even as unlikely as it may be) will come full circle as the story progresses.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Freshman Year – One Month Left Until The Summer Before Sophomore Year**

**...**

"You're lost you can look - and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting. Time after time," the girls sang.

Rhonda, Helga, Nadine, Sheena, Patty, and Katrinka were all coming back from a girl's day out at the spa, paid for courtesy by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

"It's a shame we can't do this more often," Rhonda smiled as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Well," Sheena stated sheepishly, "this where I bid adieu. I'll see you guys soon," she said as she pulled all the girls into a group hug, "this was so much fun."

"Cheerleading tryouts for next year are tomorrow?" Nadine gushed from her seat beside Rhonda and Katrinka.

"Yeah," Sheena began uncertainly, "I don't think I'm gonna tryout."

"What?" Nadine yelled incredulously, "sweetie come on! You need to have some fun. Lord knows you need it after the past couple of months you've had."

The girls all nodded at her sadly.

"Come on," Nadine urged, "there's only one spot left to be filled, and it has to be filled by either you or me, so that Sandrine doesn't get it."

Sheena had been right. The attention that Mr. Dimmertry was paying her was nothing of what a teacher should be paying a student. He had tried to force himself on her one day after class. Luckily Lila, who had been walking by, interrupted the moment. It had provided Sheena the right opportunity to bolt from the classroom.

Mr. Dimmertry was rightly fired.

That however didn't stop him from calling her house late at night or trying to get her to hop into his car after school.

Her parents had gotten a restraining order on him and the stalking incidents seemed to stop.

"Bye guys," Sheena yelled as she waved at the retreating limo.

She then walked towards her house. Opening the front door she stepped inside, and closed the door behind her.

She hung up her coat in the nearby closet and glanced around.

The family's T.V. could be heard from the living room. Glancing around she found the television set on, but found no one seated inside.

"Dad," she called out looking around. Giving up she decided that everyone must be upstairs, she then left the room.

She didn't notice the body of her father lying behind the couch. Blood oozed from his stomach. He had been stabbed to death multiple times.

Walking upstairs quietly she heard the TV in her brother's room blaring at full blast. She chose to ignore it and head to her bedroom.

She pulled out her cell and saw that it read one missed call.

_Probably Eugene, _Sheena thought offhandedly to herself as she pushed open the door to her bedroom. She immediately tripped over something and fell flat onto her face.

Glancing around, she saw that it was her nine year old brother's baseball bat.

_What the hell, _Sheena thought as she picked up the bat and headed to her brother's room.

Banging on his bedroom door she yelled, "I nearly killed myself on this."

No answer.

She flung open his door to find him lying on his stomach on his bed.

"Squirt," she yelled.

He didn't budge.

"Squirt," she yelled again as she nudged him with the bat, "turn off that noise."

She nudged him harder this time so that he turned over on the bed. He was now lying on his back. His stomach was oozing with blood.

Sheena screamed and ran back into the hall.

She heard a struggle coming from her parents closed bedroom.

"Where is she," She heard Mr. Dimmertry's voice bellow.

Her mother was screaming in agony. The doorknob of her parents' bedroom started to turn.

She bolted into her brother's bedroom and hid under his bed.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone, and dialled 911.

"Help me," Sheena almost screamed; her voice came out in a harsh whisper, "I live on Delaware street, house number…"

She heard the bedroom door of her brother's room slam shut and saw a pair of feet near the bed.

It was her mother.

The door immediately flew open again.

Mr. Dimmertry lunged at the defenceless woman.

Sheena immediately shut her phone off, and tried desperately not to make a noise.

"Where is she?" Dimmertry yelled again.

"She's not here," Sheena heard her mother scream pleadingly.

He pushed her mother to the floor.

"I swear to god," Mrs. McKesson pleaded; struggling to get up, "please…please."

He strutted over to the woman and climbed on top of her.

A large knife in one hand. The blade was coloured with blood.

Sheena put a hand over her mouth. Tears streaming down her face.

If Dimmertry only as much turned his head slightly he would be able to see her hiding spot.

"She belongs to me," Dimmertry whispered closely to her mother's face. Mrs. McKesson turned her face slightly towards the bed and spotted her daughter. She quickly snapped her attention back to the man looming over her.

He put the blade to her neck, "Where is she?" he threatened.

The woman shook her head, "no…no…"

"I know you know," Dimmertry screamed frustrated, "you're her mother, tell me where she is."

"She's at a sleepover," the woman cried.

Dimmertry could tell she was lying; he grabbed her by the throat.

"Please don't!" the woman begged.

Dimmertry raised the knife and stabbed her. Sheena placed her hand over her mouth to drown out her sobs and screams. An action which proved difficult - given that she was forced to watch as Dimmertry repeated the action, again and again in front of her face.

Sheena watched as Dimmertry got up off of her mother's lifeless body.

The sound of sirens could be heard from a distance. Dimmertry seemed to waver on his spot before bolting from the room – fleeing the scene.

Within moments, Sheena heard the front door to the entrance of her house slam shut. It echoed throughout the house.

Taking that as her cue, she slowly crawled out from under the bed. Her mother's lifeless body lay in front of her.

Choking down a sob, Sheena sprinted from the room and thundered down her stairs and out the front door.

She flung open the front door of the house only to see the police cars driving past her house.

Dread washed over her, causing her to panic. "Help!" she screamed into the darkness.

She ran across her lawn flinging her arms crazily in an attempt for the cops to notice her.

It was then that she heard a twig snap behind her.

The feeling of despair returned and filled her being; turning around Sheena found herself face to face with Dimmertry.

Her former teacher was covered in blood.

Blood that was obviously not his.

How she wished it was his.

"I did it for us," Dimmertry said simply as he took a step towards her.

Sheena screamed.

…

Helga waved goodbye to the retreating limo, and sauntered up the steps to her house.

She stopped briefly and noticed that Bob's car was in the drive way.

Helga smirked. Bob Pataki would have to keep up daily appearances at the house if he wanted to pull the wool over Olga's eyes.

_Maureen must not be to please, _Helga thought as she entered the house.

She had to admit though that not having Bob around constantly had done wonders for Miriam. Her mother was now four months shy of being one year sober.

Helga marched into the house, and walked into the living room.

To her horror she found Bob, Miriam, Olga and Maureen all seated inside.

"What's going on?" Helga asked, desperately trying to hide the rage that was slowly building up inside of her.

"Daddy was just introducing me to his business partner," Olga replied cheerfully.

Helga looked at Miriam. Her mother looked as if she were trying to will herself not to cry.

_Bob you ass, _Helga thought bitterly.

"This is my baby sis, Helga," Olga cooed at Maureen. Helga mustered all the strength she had not to run over and rip Maureen's hair out of her skull.

"Hi," Helga seethed.

Maureen stood up and walked towards Helga. She stretched her hand out to shake the younger blonde's hand, "nice to meet you Helga."

Helga just stared at her coldly.

Maureen let her hand drop to her side awkwardly.

"What are you like Olga's age," Helga questioned as she looked at her father.

Bob's face turned bright red with anger.

"She's actually three years older than me," Olga stated confused; detecting the hint of annoyance in Helga's voice, "What does that have to do with anything? Helga is something wrong?"

Helga was about to respond, when Bob cut in.

"So, Olga. Are you sure you want to handle this deal," Bob asked as he addressed his older daughter.

Helga huffed as she collapsed onto the chair beside her mother. Miriam put a hand on her lap and smiled weakly.

"Yes daddy," Olga beamed, "I still can't believe you're Mayor, it's like a dream."

"Well make sure you get those papers signed by my brother while we're out of town on business," Maureen ordered as she put on her coat.

"I'm on it," Olga grinned as she did a little salute, "they'll be here for you daddy when you get back," Olga replied as she pecked her father on the cheek.

Bob reached for his coat and proceeded to the front door with Maureen.

"I'll see you in about three days," Bob stated as he opened the front door.

Olga nodded.

_Business my ass,_ Helga thought bitterly.

Miriam and Helga walked towards the kitchen as Olga watched her father leave.

She closed the door and headed into the kitchen to find her mother and Helga.

Helga had already had a pot with boiling water on the stove going, and was currently pouring a pack of noodles into the pot.

"whachaya making?" Olga asked curiously.

"Spaghetti," Helga answered shortly.

Olga's visits had had a profound influence on Helga. Since her sister was always cooking whenever she visited Helga had learned to make a variety of dishes.

"Need some help," Olga asked brightly.

"No," Helga spat back.

"Helga what's wrong?" Olga asked worried.

Helga didn't answer.

_Nothing much, _Helga thought bitterly, _except for the fact that our father's an ass, and has become even more of a jerk to insist on bringing his hoochy-mama into this house!_

"Is it Arnold," Olga asked.

Helga froze. She hadn't seen Arnold since Christmas, and hadn't spoken to him since graduation. She desperately missed the sound of his voice.

He had wanted her to stay away. So she did. There wasn't a day that had gone by where she didn't think of him.

Helga shook her head.

"I'm just tired," Helga lied.

"Do you want me to do that for you," Olga asked gesturing to the stove.

"No," Helga replied, she smiled weakly at her sister, "it'll be a good distraction for a while."

Olga looked at her confused.

"Well if you don't need any help," Olga stated, "I'm gonna go find Maureen's brother and get him to sign these papers."

"Okay," Helga stated as she grabbed a few tomatoes from the refrigerator and began slicing them.

"Bye mom," Olga waved at her mother who sat rather quietly at the counter, intently watching Helga.

"Bye honey," she murmured.

…

Olga left the Pataki house and drove to the address listed on a post-it note atop the papers her father had left in her care.

"25 walnut crescents," Olga said aloud, "this seems like the right place."

She rang the door bell and waited patiently for an answer. Within moments a tall lean man wearing a wife beater and sweat pants opened the door.

"Are you Nathan Bruiser?" Olga inquired.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked suspiciously looking the young girl in front of him over.

"Um…" Olga began uncomfortably, "I have some papers from Bob Pataki that needs to be signed.

"Come in," the guy stated simply as he pushed open the door slightly for her to enter.

Olga hesitated for a while, but then entered.

"Want a beer?" he answered as they entered his living room, he grabbed a bottle from the mini refrigerator near one of his couches and downed the bottle in less than a minute, before throwing it aside.

"Um…no thank you," Olga stated quickly, "I'm…I'm actually in a rush, so if you would just sign these."

She quickly offered the papers in outstretched arms. He took them then threw it on the coffee table that graced the middle of the living room.

"I need a pen," he grunted as he took a step backwards, "I'll just be right back."

Olga nodded, as he left the room.

Olga waited patiently. It had been about thirty minutes since Nathan had left.

_What is keeping him? _Olga thought.

After a few more minutes of waiting Olga had decided she had had enough.

"Nathan?" she called out.

No answer.

_Forget this! _Olga thought hastily, _I'm not getting a good vibe being in this place._

She then hurried towards the front door when her path was suddenly blocked by Nathan.

"Going so soon?" he sneered.

"I-I…I was just…I-I called out to you," Olga rambled; her discomfort evident.

"Am I making you nervous," Nathan toyed as he inched closer towards the frightened girl.

"Look ...if you're done signing the papers can I just have them so I could be on my way," Olga replied looking everywhere but at the man in front of her.

"But I was hoping we could get to know each other better," Nathan continued as he inched closer to Olga.

Olga kept on moving back trying to put as much distance as she could between her and Nathan. She did not like the look his eyes seemed to convey and was desperately searching for a way out of the situation that she had just walked into.

She suddenly stopped walking backwards. She couldn't move – she had inched herself into a wall. She was trapped.

She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her and flung her back towards the wall.

"Look," Olga stated frantically, "all I came here for was to get these papers signed. I don't want any trouble."

"You know your father is always going on about how wonderful you are," Nathan whispered as he pressed his body up against hers.

Olga tried desperately to push him off. He was too strong.

"He always boasts about all the awards you won in school…" Nathan trailed off.

"Get off of me!" Olga screamed as she tried desperately to break free of the hold he had on her.

"Did you like school Olga?" Nathan teased.

"Please just stop," Olga wailed as she struggled against him.

"How about tonight I teach you a lesson?" Nathan stated as he grabbed the squirming girl into his arms and carried her towards the living room.

"Please," Olga begged, "please! Just let me go!"

He threw her to the ground and got on top of her before she had a chance to spring to her feet.

His eyes seemed to inhibit an almost demonic glow. Olga screamed as he pinned her to the floor.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

"Nobody can help you now," he laughed into her face.

_Somebody help me!_

Her screams continued in vain.

_No one can hear you!_

_No one can save you!_

She felt the single dress she wore being savagely ripped from her body, as her screams disappeared into the silence of the night.

…

"I need back up now," Mr. Johanssen ordered into his radio, as he and multiple other men on the police s.w.a.t. team made their way into an abandoned house.

After an hour of searching the police officer's found not a living soul to be found in the deserted building.

That however couldn't prepare them for the horror they were about to witness in the basement.

"Chief," a younger officer stated as he walked towards Mr. Johanssen, "you have to see this, and it ain't pretty."

The men then slowly proceeded to the lower part of the building.

Mr. Johanssen gasped.

The search for the missing kids was now over.

There, lying in front of him in the grizzliest display he had ever seen, were the eight bodies of the local children that had been missing within the past two years.

The kids were arranged in glass containers. They seemed to have been freeze dried. They were arranged as if to be on display.

_What sick son of bitch could have done this? _Johanssen thought to himself mortified.

**...**

**A/N – **_Told you it was gonna be a gruesome chapter._

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	9. Wake Me Up When Life Gets Better

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**H.S. 117 – One Week Left Until The Summer Before Sophomore Year**

…

"So," Rhonda began as she took in a mouthful of salad. She chewed quickly, then continued, "did you decide if you're gonna visit Phoebe in England this summer?"

Phoebe's father had happened to get a job transfer a few months ago, so he and Reba were now living overseas with their daughter.

Rhonda, Harold, Patty, Katrinka and Helga were seated in the large cafeteria of H.S. 117.

Helga didn't answer, and was currently stirring the spoon she held in her hand in a circular motion within her chicken soup.

"Helga!" Rhonda said a little more loudly as she snapped her fingers in front of the dazed girl, "where's your head?"

"I'm sorry," Helga stated shortly, "what…"

"I asked," Rhonda began looking at the blonde worriedly, "did you decide if you're gonna visit Phoebe in England this summer?"

"I hafta run it by my mom first, but it shouldn't be a problem," Helga replied distracted.

"You gonna eat that?" Harold asked hopefully motioning to the blueberry muffin sitting in front of Helga.

"No," Helga replied handing the boy the muffin, "don't have much of an appetite."

Harold gleefully snatched it from her hand.

Harold Berman sure had changed much over the years since they left P.S. 118. He was a shoe in to be captain of the football team by the time they would reach senior year. His chubby persona had drastically changed. He was still big, but the fat had been transformed more into lean muscle as opposed to the pile of lard in which Rhonda used to refer to him as.

"Blueberry," Harold replied as he finished the pastry in a matter of two bites, "my favourite."

"Don't eat so fast," Patty urged Harold as he finished his remaining pizza slice in four bites, "you'll make yourself ill."

Patty Smith was a story to be reckoned with. When Helga and Rhonda had walked into their first class in freshman year, Patty was the last person they expected to see.

Neither of the girls had spoken to her since she graduated from P.S. 118. Her appearance had to be the most drastic thing they ever witnessed. While all Helga needed to change was her eyebrow and wardrobe, Patty had gone from the looming oversized girl with a unibrow, to someone as dainty as phoebe.

Helga honestly believed that Patty must have stopped growing in the sixth grade, because the girl stood at a frail five feet.

Frail was an understatement. Patty had seemed to have an almost unearthly pale sheen to her face. Rhonda was constantly threatening to drag her to a tanning salon, and she was so skinny that she looked sometimes as if she might break. She definitely had changed tremendously in a matter of two years.

"Don't worry about him," Rhonda stated with a smirk, "Harold here has been eating like that since preschool."

Harold pretended to look annoyed.

"So," Rhonda began, "I was gonna go visit Sheena after school, did anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go," Katrinka offered as she took a slurp of her apple juice.

"Count me in," Patty said as she got up, and pushed in her chair.

"Where are you going?" Katrinka asked the standing brunette.

"Library," Patty responded as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, "I need to go get a few books for that natural disaster report we have due tomorrow."

With that said Patty left in a hurry.

"How bout' you trooper?" Rhonda asked as she turned her attention to Helga, "you coming?"

"No," Helga replied as she propped her chin onto her hands, "I think I'm gonna spend some time with Olga after school, she's been really distant lately."

"Distant?" Katrinka asked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well she's not her usually chipper self," Helga replied with a sigh, "she's been like this for almost a month. At first I thought she was just going through some crazy phase, but last night I'm sure I heard her crying in her room."

"Crying," Rhonda said sympathetically, "that is so not Olga behavior."

"Tell me about," Helga huffed, "and I'm afraid that she might be sick or something and she's not telling the family."

"Why do you think that?" Harold asked as he scooped up a spoonful of pudding and shoved it into his mouth.

"She's been throwing up a lot and complaining about stomach aches," Helga replied quietly, "mom's making her go to the doctor's today."

Rhonda nodded, "well I'll send Sheena your best."

"She still at her uncle Earl and Aunt Shelly's house?" Harold asked Rhonda.

"Yeah," Rhonda stated quietly, "I feel for her you know – I mean what kind of psycho would do such a thing. He claimed he loved her and yet he separated her from the people she holds so dear. Thank god we don't have psycho teachers at H.S. 117."

"I'm just glad Arnold's father got there when he did," Harold replied as he scrunched up the brown paper bag that had contained his lunch.

Helga immediately straightened up at the mention of the name.

"I mean if he hadn't shown up when he did …lord knows what would have happened to Sheena," Harold concluded.

"Speaking of Arnold," Katrinka chimed in, "I was talking to Lila the other day on the phone and apparently Arnold's dating Sandrine."

Helga went pale.

Rhonda choked on her drink. Harold frantically patted the girl on her back.

"What?" Rhonda gasped, "but Arnold's so nice and so handsome and so kind what on earth would he see in Sandrine!"

Katrinka shrugged.

"How long have they been dating?" Rhonda demanded.

"A little over six months," Katrinka replied timidly, obviously regretting having brought up the subject.

_Since Christmas, Helga_ thought glumly.

"What's wrong with Sandrine?" Harold asked offhandedly, "she's hot."

"Stupid male response," Rhonda seethed, "that girl is the devil! I know it! You know it!" Rhonda yelled as she pointed in Harold's face, "you saw the way she spoke to me the last time we saw her. Remember Phoebe's farewell party! She called me a slut!"

"Rhonda calm down," Katrinka stated in an attempt to calm down her friend.

"I am calm," Rhonda huffed, "that little skeeze isn't worth wasting my breath on."

…

Helga entered her house.

School sure hadn't been much of a pick me up.

She quietly crept upstairs and knocked on Olga's bedroom door.

"Olga," Helga called out.

The door slowly opened. Olga looked a mess. Her hair was strewn about and her face was puffy and red signifying that she had been crying.

"Get dress," Helga ordered.

"Baby sis," Olga began quietly, "I'm not up for-"

"I wasn't suggesting," Helga stated shortly as she turned on her heels and trotted down the stairs, "meet me outside in 10 minutes."

Olga had surprisingly appeared outside at the time that Helga ordered.

"Let's take a walk," Helga replied as she grabbed her sister's hand.

Olga soon fell into step.

They walked for a while in silence.

"Did you go to the doctor's?" Helga asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," Olga replied quietly.

"And…" Helga inquired.

"And nothing," Olga snapped, "I'm fine."

Helga stopped walking and turned to her sister, "if something was wrong you'd tell me right?"

Olga stared at her, she seemed to be debating, "yes," Olga replied finally, "if I was dying I'd tell you."

The older blonde then spun on her heels and began walking back down the sidewalk towards the house.

"Olga," Helga screamed as she ran after her sister, "where are you-"

"I don't feel like a walk," she replied, as she climbed the front steps of the house, with Helga right behind her.

Helga paused on the stoop and glanced back towards the driveway as Olga proceeded back into the house.

_Oh great! _Helga thought bitterly, _bob's home!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from within the house.

Helga bolted inside to find her sister looking horror stricken backing away from the living room.

"Olga," Helga asked as she ran up to her sister concerned, "what's wrong."

To her dismay she found Bob frantically buttoning his fly and Maureen buttoning her shirt.

"What is going on?" Miriam yelled groggily as she sauntered down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

"Daddy how could you?" Olga screamed.

Bob's face was bright red.

Helga felt as if she were going to throw up, _As if I weren't damaged enough!_ She thought bitterly.

"Olga…I…I can explain," Bob began.

"Mum," Olga cried as she threw her arms around her mother, "I'm …I'm so sorry."

She pulled away to find Miriam looking confused at Bob, "I understand that you're dog, but couldn't you hump your tart somewhere other than this house!" Miriam yelled at hr husband bitterly.

Olga looked at her mother shocked, "you knew?"

Miriam looked away. The answer was clear.

Olga turned her attention to Helga. Helga immediately avoided her gaze.

"You all knew," Olga screamed, "What kind of sick game are you people playing?" Olga screamed hysterically.

"Olga calm down," Bob insisted as he took a step towards his daughter.

"Calm down!" Olga screamed, "Why? How? … How could you betray our family this way!"

"Olga would just listen to me!" Bob yelled frantically, "Maureen and I-"

"Maureen's a bitch!" Olga screamed, "Her entire family is scum! Her brother…"

Bob looked at her taken a back, "her brother what?"

Olga began to cry uncontrollably.

_Her attitude changed the night she went to visit Nate!...and the throwing up… _Helga concluded looking at her sister in horror.

"Her bother did what!" Bob demanded.

"He raped me!" Olga wailed as she sunk to the floor.

The color immediately drained from Miriam's face.

Helga ran over to her fallen sister.

"She's lying," Maureen yelled from the other side of the room bitterly.

"My sister is not a liar," Helga screamed as she clutched the older blonde tightly.

"My brother would never do anything like that," Maureen yelled at everyone.

"Olga!" Bob asked quietly.

"Daddy I'm pregnant," Olga stated expressionless.

"What!" Bob yelled in shock.

Helga's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Olga ordered as she turned to her sister, "this is supposed to be a happy moment! I'm pregnant!"

Helga looked from Olga who looked completely defeated to Miriam who was slouched against a wall shaking her head and crying uncontrollably.

"Olga…" Helga began on the verge of letting the tears spill from her eyes.

"This child has done nothing wrong," Olga stated as she got up to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled up Helga who seemed to be in somewhat of a daze.

"This child will be loved," Olga continued.

"You will abort it!" Bob screamed angrily, "if that child is a product of rape you will abort it!"

"No," Olga screamed back, "this baby may not have been planned, and the circumstances may have been horrible in which he or she was conceived, but it wasn't its fault. I'm keeping it!"

"You're lying," Bob stated angrily as he shook his head violently.

Olga looked confused, "what?"

"This…this is some sick plan you conducted with those two," bob yelled menacingly as he pointed at Miriam and Helga, "you're all in on this…you all want me to leave Maureen."

Olga looked at her father incredulously, "you think I would lie about something so serious…you think I would lie about being raped!"

"I'm done with this family," Bob yelled as he grabbed Maureen and they exited the house, "Done!"

Olga sat down expressionless onto the couch.

Miriam continued to bawl in the corner of the room.

Helga got up and walked towards her sister, "we don't need him!" she assured her older sister, "we'll be fine."

_Bob's gone to far this time, _Helga thought glumly, _I'm used to his jerkish ways, but Olga has never witnessed it. She'll be crushed._

Helga rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

She looked down at Olga who displayed a stoic expression on her face.

"Olga?" Helga asked.

No answer. Olga sat completely still on the couch.

Helga waited.

Thirty minutes went by.

Miriam seemed to have calmed down in the corner, as Helga stared at her older sister in horror.

"Olga!" Helga screamed as she snapped her fingers in front off her sister.

She then shook her violently. _She couldn't possibly still be in shock!_

The girl remained still.

"Mom," Helga screamed as Miriam began to realize that something was horribly wrong, "call 911! Something's wrong with Olga!"

…

"Is she going to be alright Doctor McKesson?" Miriam asked Shelly McKesson desperately.

Shelly McKesson was once the school nurse of P.S.118. She was Sheena's aunt and she and her husband Earl had taken their traumatized niece in after the horrific events she had experienced a few short weeks ago.

Shelly looked at Miriam and Helga sadly, she shook her head.

"She seemed to suffer a tremendous amount of shock, and well…there isn't any good way to say this… she's in what we call a stupor catatonic phase," Shelly began, "patients that experience this are said to be in a motionless, apathetic state in which one is oblivious or does not react to external stimuli. Motor activity is nearly non-existent. Individuals in this state make little or no eye contact with others and may be mute and rigid."

"What does that mean in English," Helga replied frantically, "please tell me that she'll snap out of whatever trance she seems to be living in and actually talk and walk!"

Shelly stayed quiet.

"How long will this last?" Miriam asked hopefully.

"It depends on the person," Shelly began, "it could be days, or weeks, or months."

Helga shook her head and burst into tears.

Shelly glanced at them nervously, "um…the files indicate that Olga's pregnant. Given her situation and considering the uncertainty of her recovery…we need to know what action should be taken about the baby."

Miriam looked as if she were about to lose all control.

The older woman just walked out of the room in a daze.

Shelly looked at Helga.

"It's just a lot for her to handle," Helga began as she looked at her mother hobbled out of the room.

They sat in silence for a while.

Helga looked over at her sister sitting in the chair motionless; a blank expression graced her pretty face.

_This baby will be loved!_

_I'm keeping her_

_I will not abort this child._

Olga's words replayed in Helga's head.

"She wanted it you know," Helga replied heartbroken as she stared at Shelly, "she wanted to keep it. If Bob hadn't-" Helga trailed off.

Shelly looked at her sympathetically.

"Promise me you won't mention this to Sheena," Helga replied quietly, "she's had enough on her plate to deal with."

Shelly nodded, "of course. My lips are sealed."

Helga nodded.

Helga got up and proceeded to the doorway. She saw her mother hunched against a wall, her face buried in her hands.

Helga sighed glumly. She knew that her mother's sobriety record would soon be blemished.

"Helga?" Shelly replied timidly, "before we move Olga to the Hilwood Psychiatric ward, I do need to know what to do about the baby."

Helga looked at her mother. Miriam was not going to be in a position to care for an infant. She wouldn't even be able to care for herself if she was gonna hit the bottles again like Helga suspected.

Bob had said he was done with the family, and Helga's gut told her she knew she would never see him again. Unless you count watching him on the news or running into each other on the streets.

But, try as she did she couldn't get Olga's words out of her head.

"Don't abort it," Helga said suddenly turning to Shelly.

"Honey are you sure…I mean maybe we should talk to your mother and your father first," Shelly asked uncertainly.

"I know what they would say," Helga replied sombrely, "but I also know what Olga wants, and I truly believe that she will snap out of her coma, and if the baby is gone then she'll be crushed."

Shelly nodded solemnly.

Helga waved Shelly goodbye and walked towards her mother. She was now sitting on the floor looking absolutely defeated.

Helga bent down and steadied her to her feet.

_With Olga awake or not – this child will be loved, _Helga thought to herself as she and her mother left the hospital. _Even if I have to raise this child myself!_

…

**A/N** – As you've seen in my introduction Camp Fire Lass will be part of this story, but as you know Camp Fire Lass has no real name so when you review please state which of the following names you like and I'm going to call her that:

Aileen

Arabella

Isla

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Life Sucks But Not Your Friends

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am seriously starting to suffer from writer's block.

The next two chapter's following this one will probably be the last of the gang in different schools. So the real drama will begin shortly.

This story will eventually lead into a Helga/Arnold pairing. I know it seems very dark at times, but that's what drama's are usually like, and I felt that the way Hey Arnold was written would have been a perfect prequel to many of the awesome drama's that we see on t.v. today.

Anyways, I'm done rambling.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Sophomore Year**

…

Helga woke up with a start. Turning to look at her alarm clock – which read eleven a.m.; the girl rolled out of bed depressed.

Rhonda had left town the day summer holidays officially began; for what she called a much needed two month vay-kay.

Nadine and her parents had left for Cuba the following week, and Sheena had decided to go to New Orleans with her cousin to help rebuild houses. Sheena had told the girls that she needed to get away from Hilwood for a while to help rid herself of her horrible experience. She decided that focusing on others needs would be a good distraction.

Phoebe had called Helga to come visit her in England, but Helga didn't want to leave Miriam when she was so depressed.

Helga had been vigilantly working at Ms. Vitellos flower shop, and had taken a cashier job at the local drug mart to help pay bills.

_Lord knows Miriam won't be able to do it anymore! _Helga thought glumly, _and Bob…_

Bob had stayed true to his word. He had sent over a bunch of men to get his things a few hours after Miriam and Helga had come home from the hospital following Olga's admittance.

Helga got dress and sauntered across the hall to her mother's room. She frowned once she entered and immediately began picking up numerous empty bottles of vodka, scotch, and whatever other vile substances Miriam had managed to get her hands on to numb her pain.

Miriam's spirit had completely broken. Finding out about Olga's rape was one thing, but Bob accusing her daughter about lying about such a horrible thing was unforgivable. Through out everything that had happened Miriam had still loved Bob, and was hoping he would return to her one day.

Helga picked up the bottles and proceeded downstairs to throw them into the recycling bin.

She then ran upstairs again to inform her mother that she was going to work. Miriam mumbled something incoherently in response. Helga frowned and left.

…

"Hey Martin," Miles Shortman bellowed cheerfully as he entered the Hilwood Police Station and placed a box of donuts on his partners desk.

"You're not helping the cause," Martin Johanssen said with a smirk as he motioned towards the donuts, "you're just reinforcing the stereotype."

Miles laughed, "Hey everyone likes donuts! Why do we get singled out?"

Upon his return to the city, Miles and Stella decided that their archaeological adventurous lives were done. They had decided to close that chapter in their lives, but might return to it someday in the future if they ever felt the need for one last hurrah.

Miles however still craved excitement, so when Arnold's best friend Gerald had asked him if he would like to work with his dad at the police station Miles immediately agreed. Growing up in Hilwood had been the most cherished memory he would always treasure, but upon his return he realized that things had changed a lot since he had left.

His first week on the job, he was thrown into helping Martin solve the mystery of the vanishing kids within the neighbourhood. Their big break had been a few months ago, but Miles had to respond to an urgent house call, while his friend investigated a house with possible clues to the missing children's case.

He couldn't have complained about not being there with Martin, because the house call he had gotten to go investigate was one of the most disturbing things he had ever encountered. The young girl that had called 911 frantically hadn't been able to state her direct address, so while he was driving down Delaware Street while an operator was desperately trying to track the callers address Miles had fortunately seen the girl running after the police car through his rear view mirror.

A man had suddenly appeared behind the young girl causing her to scream. Miles had turned the car around immediately and ran to girl's aid as she was desperately running backwards from her assaulter. Miles had the man held at gunpoint and called for back-up.

Then came the grizzly task of entering the poor girl's house, once the assaulter was taken into custody. There he had found the girl's entire family murdered.

The thing that alarmed Miles about the whole situation was that the man was a teacher at the school his son was attending. The very same man was also a teacher that was teaching his son, and the poor girl was a friend of Arnold's.

The event had caused Stella to panic. She immediately had wanted to move. If it wasn't for his father's assurance about Hilwood being just as safe as any other place, they might have moved.

"So what are you doing?" Miles asked as he grabbed a file Martin was working on from his partners desk.

Miles glanced through the case file worriedly, "so forensics proved the kids were dead before they were freeze dried," Miles stated anxiously.

"Yeah," Martin replied quietly, "but we still haven't found the psycho. Neighbors say they never saw anyone entering that house."

"that house already had a grizzly story to begin with," Miles responded, "growing up I remember kids daring each other to spend an entire night alone in the house on 13th street."

"It's been abandoned since you were a kid?" Martin asked curiously, "how come?"

"well apparently this woman named Cynthia Snell was to be married to some guy, but he never showed up to the wedding, because he fell for Cynthia's sister. He married Cynthia's sister the following day."

"For her sister?" Martin said incredulously.

Miles nodded his head and continued, "Consumed with rage she killed them in the very same house that the bodies were found in. When police showed up at the scene, they found her in the couple's bedroom, sitting in a rocking chair smiling; she was wearing her wedding dress. She was rocking herself and smiling while throwing rice at the dead bodies of her ex-fiancé and sister on the bed beside her. She was humming the wedding march. She then suddenly got up and still while humming the wedding march jumped to her death from the bedroom window."

"So the story is true?" Martin said in disbelief, "the legend of the ghost bride?"

"Well the events of the murder and suicide are?" Miles said solemnly, "but the legend about her coming back to life at the Hilwood Cemetery is far-fetched. You know kids and their urban legends."

Martin nodded, "I believe Gerald and his friends spent a night in the cemetery to prove the tale false."

He then started laughing out loud by himself.

"What's so funny?" Miles asked confused.

Martin wiped his eyes, "you should have seen my boys face when he came home, apparently two of their classmates were mad at the group for different reasons. One boy – Gammelthrope's boy – you attended Hilwood High? You should know who Lucius Gammelthrope is?"

Miles nodded his head smirking, "he was the most eccentric guy I ever met."

"His son is no different," Martin replied chuckling, "anyways, the boys nicknamed him Curly, and Curly was mad at the boys for not letting him tell the ghost bride story, so he dressed up as the ghost bride to scare them the very same night that the group planned on proving the legend false – in the cemetery no less."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Seriously," Miles laughed, "what did the boys do when they found out?"

"They locked Curly up in a crypt – which locks from the inside; I wonder how long it took him to figure it out?" Martin grinned.

Miles continued laughing.

"that's not the end of it," Martin continued, "there was also a girl in the boys class that was mad at them for calling girls wimps and not letting her come, so she also dressed up as the ghost bride to scare them. Her attack on them came before Curly's, so she warmed them up for the final scare."

"Well good for her," Miles said with a grin, "the boys will probably think twice now when they think negatively about girls."

"You bet," Martin grinned, "the girl is actually our fair mayor's youngest daughter – Helga Pataki."

"Really?" Miles said astonished, "well considering the way Bob does business in this town, if she's anything like her father, she must be a force to be reckoned with."

…

Helga sat glumly upon a stool behind the desk of the cashier. Business was quite slow, and she barely had gotten any sleep the previous night. Miriam had spent a good five hours pucking out her brains the entire night, due to her heavy alcohol intake.

_If Olga doesn't wake up how am I supposed to take care of a baby, Miriam, work, and school?…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an older woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes suddenly appearing in front of her. She needed no explanation to know who the woman was, Helga herself was the reason that this woman was here in Hilwood.

"I'm here to pick up a prescription for Phil Shortman," Stella explained as she greeted Helga.

"Uh…right…um, just hold on a second," Helga stated as she went to look at the bags of medications for pick-up.

Stella nodded.

"Here you go," Helga said as she returned to the counter and rang up her total at the cashier, "your total comes up to 59.63."

Stella handed her the money.

"Have a nice day," Helga responded with as much cheer as she could muster.

Stella nodded, as she looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Helga asked.

"Nothing….it's just…Do you happen to have an older sister," Stella asked uncertainly, "you look a lot like this person that I know."

_Uh oh! _Helga thought petrified, _she's onto you. Deny everything!_

"Um…yeah," Helga replied offhandedly, "why?"

"Does she work in some aid and rescue organization?" Stella persisted.

"No," Helga lied, replying a little too quickly, "no she doesn't."

"Oh," Stella replied crestfallen, "then you probably couldn't be …" Stella trailed off.

"Be what?" Helga asked curiously.

"The angel my families looking for," Stella replied with a wink, "have a good day dear," she said with a wave as she exited the store.

For the first time in a long time a smile graced Helga's face.

…

It was eight o' clock and Helga had stopped by Kokoschka's to pick up dinner on the way home.

As she approached the stoop of her house she could vaguely make out an outline of someone sitting on the stoop.

As she got closer the person became more visible, she about dropped the bags she was carrying.

"Phoebe!" Helga cried as she ran towards her friend, "what are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here?" Phoebe lectured, "Did you honestly think I would let summer go by with not seeing you! And after the way you sounded on the phone – I just knew something was up."

Helga suddenly burst into tears.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her friend and guided her into the house.

"I rang the doorbell a couple of times, but no one answered," Phoebe responded nervously.

"Miriam's upstairs," Helga replied as she dried her eyes, "she just drinks herself into oblivion and doesn't ever leave her room."

"But I thought she was sober," Phoebe responded apprehensively, "I mean she was making so much progress."

"Bob left," Helga responded quietly.

"What do you mean left," Phoebe demanded, "left as in for a few days, months…"

"Forever," Helga replied glumly.

"How could he just!...what about…" Phoebe stammered angrily, "what does Olga have to say about this? Does she even know?"

Helga began to cry harder.

Phoebe pulled her into a hug, "Helga what is it, your scaring me."

After a few minutes Helga began to regain her composure, "Olga was raped."

The colour drained from Phoebe face. She shook her head violently. She couldn't find words to express her grief.

"Bob being the self appointed king of asses accused her of lying,"

"What?" Phoebe screamed, "that…that...how could he! She's his daughter!"

"Yeah well Maureen outranks all of us in his life, apparently it was her brother that raped Olga," Helga replied.

"Helga you should have him reported," Phoebe urged.

"You don't think I want to, but Bob and Miriam have authority over what happens to Olga…Phoebe, Olga is pregnant."

Phoebe sighed defeated.

"She told me she wanted it," Helga replied, "so I told the doctor's not to abort it, but Bob has next of kin rights, and Miriam is in no position to battle him on the issue."

"Wait," Phoebe announced suddenly, "why are other people making Olga's decision's she's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"Olga's been admitted to the Hilwood Wellness Center – the psychiatric ward, she's suffering from a stupor catatonic state," Helga cried.

Phoebe fought back the urge not to cry, "So did the doctor's abort the baby?" Phoebe asked sadly.

"I told Bob if he did that I would go to the press and reveal all of his dirty deeds, so no the baby lives. It's all up to Olga carrying it to full term. She's due in January."

"Helga if Olga doesn't wake up who's going to take care of the baby," Phoebe asked as she threw her hands up into the air in question.

Helga averted her gaze.

"No!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to her friends side, "Helga how could you possibly…you're only…you're a child! You can't take care of the baby yourself."

"Well if I don't who will, all I know is Olga wants it, and there is no way this child will be put up for adoption or foster care! If Bob is handed custody of the child he'll kill it or he'll treat it so horribly…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this child grew up as unloved as I felt. Miriam is in no condition to do it. I'm its only hope. I know Olga will wake up, and this child will be happy and alive when she does!"

"Helga is someone even paying the bills on this house?" Phoebe yelled.

"I am, I'm working two jobs" Helga replied.

"You? How could you be possibly paying-"

"I dipped into my trust fund, Miriam's parents had somehow found out about her whereabouts. Before they died they created two trust funds for Olga and me. It's supposed to pay for college," Helga interrupted.

"so let me get this straight," Phoebe said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "your sister was raped and now lies in a coma in some hospital, your mother is depressed, your dad is an ass, you're working to help pay bills, you plan on taking care of a baby a few months before you turn sixteen, and you have school to deal with!...please tell me you plan on finishing high school!"

"I plan on completing high school," Helga responded, "I'll manage."

"Oh you'll manage," Phoebe yelled sarcastically in tears, "why didn't you tell me…why didn't you tell me that this was happening! I should have never left Hilwood!"

"Phoebe I'm fine!" Helga insisted.

"Helga you were crying moments ago, what happened to 'Helga G. Pataki doesn't cry,'" Phoebe responded.

Helga remained quiet.

"Does Rhonda know?" Phoebe asked.

Helga shook her head.

"My parents are moving back to Hilwood in a few weeks. Dad didn't like his new job in England." Phoebe stated, "they'll check up on you, if you need anything you know they'll help you."

Helga nodded.

"I'm coming back home for junior year," Phoebe stated.

"No Phoebe, I'm fine! You don't-"

"Helga I was gonna come back regardless of what you just told me," Phoebe interrupted, "this was supposed to be the good news I had to share with you. England's great and all, but that school is just too dreary. I miss my friends and I wanna come home," Phoebe announced.

Helga through her arms around her friend, "that better be the truth or I'm so gonna make you regret this."

Phoebe smiled, "I highly doubt that."

"When do you have to go back?" Helga asked somberly.

"In about two weeks," Phoebe grinned.

Helga smiled, "well we better make the most of it. Katrinka and Patty are the only two girls of our crew still in town this summer. I'll call them over and we'll have a movie night."

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe gushed, "you call them and I'm gonna walk to Dolly's to get some of her delicious pastries and pick up some chips from Gobblers.

Helga nodded as she picked up the house phone waving to Phoebe as she exited the house.

…

"You can't keep putting it off," Gerald said as he and Arnold trekked down the sidewalk to their houses, "if you're gonna break up with her do it as quickly as possible."

Arnold nodded.

Sandrine's personality had changed drastically when they started high school. He had tried to ignore it, but it had finally begun to take a toll on him, and she was always disappearing in the evening. He would always call her house or drop by and no one would be home. She had especially seemed very distracted lately and he just didn't have the energy to deal with the amount of unnecessary drama she was feeding him.

The boys continued to walk in silence, until a figure approaching them made them stop.

A girl was walking towards them waving.

"Do we know her," Arnold whispered to Gerald.

"It couldn't possibly be…" Gerald trailed off.

"Oh it most possibly is," Phoebe grinned smugly as she approached the boys.

She had sure changed a lot in appearance. She was still as petite as always, standing at a measly 4'9, which didn't help her much as she sauntered over to Arnold and Gerald who both stood pass six feet. Arnold being 6'3 and Gerald standing at 6'5. The height had certainly given them an advantage when trying out for the basketball team. Both boys including Stinky had made the team.

Stinky still remained as towering as ever. The boy stood at an intimidating 6'8.

"Well well," Arnold stated with a grin as he met Phoebe, there was no way he could not have recognized that voice. He had heard it practically everyday for ten years, "what are you doing back in town?"

"Visiting a friend," Phoebe replied quickly.

Arnold nodded, "so how's England treating you?"

"It's treating me well," Phoebe said with a light laugh, as she tossed a lock of raven hair over her shoulders.

She had let her hair grow a little past her shoulders. She had even given into Rhonda's constant begging and gotten contacts.

Gerald couldn't help but let his eyes wander across her body. She had grown curves in all the right places.

The apparent blush across Phoebe's face had made him realize that she had noticed his ogling. Arnold nudged him hard in the side.

"Hi," Gerald squeaked, he cleared his throat, "hi Phoebe."

"Hi," Phoebe replied shyly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

Gerald looked over at Arnold implying in a gesture that he wanted to talk to Phoebe alone.

Arnold being as dense as ever just stood there un-noticing.

"Ahem," Gerald stated more apparent, "uh…Arnold don't you have to…uh"

Arnold finally clued in, "uh …yeah, right," he said nodding his head, "I hafta …I have to…"

"You have to what?" Phoebe asked trying her best not to laugh and trying to pretend that she had no idea what the boys were up to.

"I …I have to…look at that stop sign over there?" Arnold rambled, "yeah …right… I have to look at that stop sign over there," he said with a more convincing tone, "uh nice seeing ya Pheebs," he stated as he bolted away from the two teens giving them time to talk.

"So," Phoebe stated when they were alone, "how've you been?"

"I've been okay," Gerald announced, "I made the basketball team."

Phoebe smiled, "obviously," she said motioning to his size, "you and Arnold have been making pacts to join the team since you were four years old."

"How come you never responded to my e-mails?" Gerald asked suddenly.

"I…I was busy," Phoebe rambled, "it was just…Gerald…what are we."

Gerald looked at her taken a back, "what do you mean?"

Phoebe bit her lip nervously, "you know there's something between us – I mean we've never acted on it, but there's something here…right?"

Gerald didn't respond.

Phoebe took that as her answer, "well…I guess not. Just forget we ever had this conversation," Phoebe rambled clearly upset, "I'll…I'll see you around Gerald," she announced as she began walking away from him, "bye Arnold," she yelled over her shoulder as she scurried away.

Gerald finally found his voice, "Phoebe wait!" but the small girl had already disappeared into the darkness of the night.

…

"Par-tay!" Patty announced as Helga threw upon the front door, "can I get a woot woot!"

Helga burst into laughter, "you can be such a dork sometimes," she said with a big grin as she shook her head in embarrassment for her friend. She then closed the front door behind her.

"But ya still lurv me right," Patty joked.

"Yes I still lurv you," Helga laughed.

"So where's the party peoples?" Patty questioned as she and Helga entered the living room.

"Pheebs went to get snacks, and should be back soon, and Kat said she'll be here as soon as she could," Helga informed.

"So…" Patty began, "haven't seen much of you this summer. Where you've been hiding?"

"The drug mart and the Ms.V's flower shop," Helga responded as she and Patty sat down on a couch.

Patty smirked.

"What?" Helga asked curiously, "You surprised I got a job."

Patty laughed, "no!...it's just the flower shop and a drug store…paints quite the picture."

Helga looked at her confused not getting what she was hinting at.

Patty made a gesture as if she were rolling something up and taking a drag; she wore an expression as if she were on cloud nine.

Helga playfully shoved her and gasped, "Ms. Smith I can't believe you'd think I'd do drugs?"

"hey we're two former bullies, think of the labels people bestowed upon us before leaving public school they probably thought we'd either be stoners or friendly," Patty said off handedly.

"Friendly?" Helga smiled.

Patty trailed a hand up and down Helga's arm seductively, "Friendly," she said laughing.

Helga nudged her in the side, "you're too much."

The doorbell rang and both girls ran to the door. Helga opened it to find Katrinka fuming and stomping into the house.

Helga peered outside looking for signs of Phoebe before closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked the girl as she collapsed onto a couch in the living room.

Helga soon entered the living room and took a spot on a couch opposite Katrinka and Patty.

Katrinka huffed, "Rhonda seriously needs to get back from Aspen pronto and kick Sandrine's ass!"

Patty smirked, "what did the little skeeze do?"

"That's the thing," Katrinka replied seriously peeved, "she just jumped on her fricken menstrual cycle and ran my ass over! Total hit and run."

Patty and Helga automatically started laughing.

"Yes," Katrinka stated sarcastically, "please do laugh at my pain."

The doorbell rang again as Helga got up and motioned towards the other two girls to stay put.

She opened the door and found Phoebe looking upset.

"What happened," Helga asked concerned, "are you okay?"

"I ran into Gerald and it wasn't pretty," Phoebe stated dejectedly as she staggered into the living room.

Katrinka and Patty waltzed over towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Boys can be so stupid sometimes," Katrinka stated as she released the girl.

Phoebe smiled weakly.

"Let's just forget about it," Phoebe said warily as she waved her hand airily, "lets just make the most of the time we have right now."

"Yeah," said Patty mischievously, "let's do something spontaneous."

"Spontaneous?" Phoebe questioned, "Like what?"

"Let's…let's," Patty thought as she tapped her finger pensively on her lip, "let's go steal change out of the fountain of the mall."

"you've been secretly staying in touch with Curly haven't you?" Helga joked, "the boys rubbed off on you."

Patty giggled.

"What movie are we watching?" Katrinka asked as she skimmed through the array of DVDs on the coffee table.

"Don't know," Helga responded as she and the other girls crowded around Katrinka.

Phoebe picked up What Happens in Vegas, "how about this one," she asked the group.

The girls nodded.

They all then huddled together and turned off the lights, as they laughed the night away into oblivion.

…

**A/N** – the voting continues for Camp Fire Lass's name – When reviewing choose between: Isla or Aileen. These are both Scottish names. While researching Scottish names I also came across another character's name in the directory. As a result, Camp Fire Lass will be related to a member in the gang.

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	11. Sex, Secrets And Lies

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I know I posted chapter 10 twice, but I was informed that Gerald's dad's name is Martin. So I went back and changed it. Thank you CarlinJ83 for pointing that out.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**H.S. 117 - Sophomore Year - The First Day Back**

…

"WTF! Helga!" Rhonda yelled as she slammed her locker door shut.

"Sssshhh," Helga hissed, "Criminey Rhonda! Not so loud."

Rhonda scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

The summer had gone by relatively quickly during Phoebe's visit. Helga had been so busy with work, taking care of Miriam, and visiting Olga to notice how fast it had flied by.

She had also been very unfortunate to be graced with a visit from Bob. He had shown up at the house about two weeks after Phoebe had left. He had come to receive the last of his things, but before leaving he warned Helga that if she as much mentioned the family situation to anyone she'd regret it. He would either have the baby aborted or thrown into foster care.

Helga would never allow that to happen, so, she had sworn Phoebe to secrecy and was in the process of making sure Rhonda did the same. She couldn't allow her family's dirty secrets to be divulged.

"I'm gone for only two months and all of this happens," Rhonda said shaking her head in disbelief, "Helga you should have called or something."

"And what good would that have done? You just told me what an awesome summer you had, did you really think I would call you to lay all of my family drama on you? What could you have possibly done?" Helga whispered as she and Rhonda walked down the halls of H.S. 117 to the girls bathroom.

Pushing open the door and checking the stalls they realized that they were alone.

"Rhonda no one can know about this, not even Nadine, and I feel horrible telling you that you can't even tell your best friend this, but if this gets out…" Helga trailed off.

"I know and I'm sure Nadine will understand," Rhonda stated crossing her arms across her chest, "Bob sucks donkeys."

Helga could only muster a glum nod in response.

Rhonda opened her tote bag and pulled out her cherry lip gloss, pausing briefly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You know," Rhonda stated as she applied the red sheen to her lips, "I think it's time you started dating."

"What?" Helga replied astonished, her blue eyes widening in shock, "where is this coming from?"

"After the year you had…I don't know – I just see it as a way of you shedding your old life and creating a new one," Rhonda explained simply as she stuffed the lip gloss back into her bag and smacking her lips. "I mean Arnold cut you out of his life, maybe you should move on. You deserve to be happy Helga."

"I don't need a guy to be happy Rhonda," Helga responded, as she played with a strand of her straight blonde hair.

"I didn't mean it that way," Rhonda persisted, "look I'm just saying do it now and get it out of your system, because once that baby comes along – you're not going to have much time to do things like that anymore."

Helga sighed dejectedly, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Rhonda stated more brightly, "and you are so not alone in this, I'm hiring a nanny for you."

"What? No! Rhonda…" Helga began defensively, "I couldn't possibly-"

"Would you stop babbling," Rhonda interrupted sternly, "She'll be there during the day to help with Miriam, and the baby once it comes along, you're gonna be busy with school and work. Helga you are not doing this alone!"

Helga smiled weakly, "if it weren't for you and Phoebe I don't know what I would have done."

Rhonda smiled and hugged the blonde gingerly.

The girls then took one final glance in the mirror and scurried off to class.

…

**H.S. 119 – Sophomore Year - The First Day Back**

…

"Hey guys," Gerald greeted as he plopped down at a table in the cafeteria, prawpsing Sid in the process, "what's up?"

"He did it," Eugene responded eagerly as he motioned to Arnold.

"You finally broke up with her?" Gerald asked as he picked up the sandwich on his tray and chomped away.

Arnold nodded, "she didn't seem that upset, she even said she kind of expected it."

"She honestly said that," Sid stated astonished, then began devilishly "well now that you guys are over you wouldn't mind if I took a stab at her."

Arnold looked at him shocked, "Sid…"

"I was joking Arnold," Sid said with a chuckle as he playfully punched Arnold in the arm, "boy howdy can't you take a joke."

Sid had dropped his leather-jacket-cowboy-boots-wearing persona in the sixth grade when he had dated Rhonda briefly. His wardrobe consisted of faded jeans, t-shirts, sweaters and whatever could be deemed casual. He had grown into his nose and was considered one of the best looking and popular boys in the tenth grade.

"Actually I wouldn't mind if you dated her," Arnold replied offhandedly.

Stinky choked on his drink.

"wha…what! Arnold I said I was joking," Sid stammered alarmed, "I mean I would never…that is just a direct violation of the guy code! You just don't date your friend's girl."

"Yeah, but Sandrine and I weren't really that close, there was no connection, she just wanted to make out all of the time," Arnold said warily.

"And since when is that a bad thing?" Gerald smirked from across the table.

"Does that go for all of them other girls you dated Arnold?" Stinky asked curiously.

Arnold frowned, "other girls? Stin i've only dated Lila and Sandrine."

Stinky had insisted in the seventh grade that everyone should start calling him Stin, because he felt he would get picked apart by bullies upon entering high school. Harold had pointed out to him that his height would intimidate people, and he would have a better advantage of pounding them for it. Stinky still remained as friendly and un-violent as ever.

"Yeah," Stinky began uncertainly, "but you said it was okay to date Sandrine, or is Lila off limits, because you cared for her more?"

"Uh…No, Stin. Actually I wouldn't mind if any of you guys dated Lila," Arnold stated unconvincingly.

Gerald cleared his throat uncomfortably, "okay new topic. What did you guys do this summer?"

"I was at Acting Camp," Eugene boasted proudly. He stood up and did a little bow. He proceeded to sit down, but missed the chair completely and fell to the floor, "I'm okay."

"I went to visit my dad in Boston and then visited Harold and Lorenzo," Sid replied while laughing at Eugene.

"I was with you guys at basketball camp?" Stinky responded nonchalantly.

"So how are Harold and Lorenzo?" Gerald asked Sid as he gulped down the remaining drops of milk from the carton he was holding, "we don't seem to see much of them anymore."

"Great. He and Rhonda had actually dated for a while in freshman year, but they broke up. He says they're good friends now, and Lorenzo keeps trying to ask out Helga, but she either doesn't have a clue about his advances or just plain isn't interested."

Arnold choked on his juice, "did you just say Lorenzo wants to ask out Helga?" he asked his green eyes widening with shock.

"Yeah," Sid stated simply.

"Lorenzo?" Arnold continued to question in disbelief.

"Yes," Sid confirmed.

"Helga G. Pataki," Gerald said skeptically.

Sid laughed, "Yes," Sid insisted, "apparently she's a fox now, hanging out with Rhonda did her good."

Arnold continued to shake his head in disbelief.

"I don't see what the confusion is-a bout?" Stinky stated, "Everyone always saw her as some ugly duckling. I always thought she was kind-a pretty."

"Yeah," Sid stated sarcastically, "that eyebrow was a real turn on."

Eugene tried his best to suppress his laughter, "that wasn't funny Sid."

"So how's Sheena been?" Stinky asked Eugene as he ignored Sid's remark.

"Um…we actually broke up. I spoke to her last night; she and her cousin just came back from New Orleans. They spent the summer building houses."

"That's good," Arnold replied, "She needed to get away from Hilwood for a while."

"Cousin?" Gerald asked, "Shelly and Earl have a kid?"

"Yeah," Eugene answered, "she goes to school here, Aileen McKesson."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Arnold asked Eugene.

"Well she also attended P.S.118," Eugene replied matter-of-factly, "only then we called her Camp Fire Lass."

"Camp Fire Lass is Sheena's cousin," Gerald said in disbelief, "I told you that accent was fake."

Arnold smirked, "But they are Scottish."

"Yeah, but she was born and raised in Hilwood," Gerald retorted.

"Did you guys here about the teacher strike?" Eugene stated suddenly.

The guys all turned to face him.

"Why would they want to do that? They burnt down the last High School when things got to rowdy," Sid stated.

"There are a lot of teacher's out of work this semester," Eugene informed, "After the whole vanishing student ordeal, and the police finding the bodies so grotesquely put on display like that, and Mr. Dimmertry's attack on Sheena and her family a lot of people moved out of the city. They felt Hilwood wasn't safe anymore."

"Wow," Gerald stated, "I wouldn't blame them. My dad is going out of his mind trying to find the killer."

Arnold nodded in response, "when do they plan on going on strike."

"Well a bunch of students complained, because they didn't want their summer affected, so the day summer holidays officially begins is the scheduled day," Eugene concluded.

"Well that means we have plenty of time," Stinky replied.

The boys nodded in agreement. They then gathered their things and headed outside towards the basketball courts to hang out before the bell rang.

…

**H.S.117- Sophomore Year – First Day Back – After School**

…

"I'll see you later," Rhonda replied as she greeted Helga at her locker. "I need to go get daddies credit card for the most majorest sale at Hilwood Mall! Nancy Spumoni Couture bags are half off and I'm going to buy every color! Plus some for my girl's," Rhonda stated excitedly her chocolate brown eyes dancing, "I'll visit you at Ms.V's!" she gushed excitedly as she waved goodbye.

Helga laughed and shook her head as she continued to gather the books she needed to do tonight's assignments.

"Yo Helga," Harold's voice boomed from behind her, "go left," he yelled as he threw a football towards her. Helga caught it and flung it back.

"What's going on Harold," Helga smirked as Harold rubbed his sore hand.

"Pataki you still have one killer aim," Harold grinned as he and Lorenzo approached her.

"Hi Helga," Lorenzo said suavely as he leaned on the other side of her locker, "what's up?"

"Trying to get out of this place as fast as I can so I won't be late for work," Helga huffed.

"You got a job?" Harold stated, "Why? Doesn't your dad make enough with his cushy job as the mayor of this town as is?"

Helga chose to ignore his statement.

"I could have my chauffeur give you a ride," Lorenzo offered.

"That's really sweet, but it won't be necessary," Helga replied offhandedly as she continued to ransack her locker.

Lorenzo looked over at Harold sternly. Harold got the hint.

"Uh well I'll catch you later Helga or I'm gonna be late for practice," Harold stated quickly as he ran away.

"Practice?" Helga questioned as she closed her locker door and slung her backpack strap onto her slender shoulder, "I thought practices don't start until next week?" she said as she stared at Lorenzo.

"Actually Harold just ran away to give us some time alone," Lorenzo replied.

"Alone?" Helga questioned, "Us," she said as she motioned to Lorenzo and herself, "Why?"

"Because," Lorenzo began, "I was hoping to ask you out."

Helga stared at him shocked.

"Me?" Helga stated out loud in disbelief, "Why on earth would you want to go out with me?"

"Because you're witty, smart, pretty-"

"And I can throw one mean right hook," Helga interrupted.

"And you're funny," Lorenzo laughed.

Helga paused to think about what he was asking of her; her mind wandered back to her earlier conversation with Rhonda.

"Alright," Helga conceded, "but let's get one thing straight. If I detect any funny business, and you touch me without my permission, I will personally remove your limbs from your body."

Lorenzo laughed and nodded, "Understood Ms. Pataki! I'll see you Friday night then."

Helga smiled, "it's a date."

…

**H.S. 119 – Sophomore Year – The First Day Back – After School**

…

"I'm ever so sure that we can't keep meeting like this," Lila said breathlessly as she pulled away from Stinky.

They were currently hiding in a janitor's closet.

"I know," Stinky replied, "But Arnold is my best friend. I'll tell him when the time is right. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

Lila nodded, "me neither," she stated as she brushed a lock of sandy brown hair away from Stinky's eyes.

Stinky pulled her towards him to steal one more kiss.

They both pulled apart breathless once more.

"We should get out of here before someone spots us," Lila replied as she held him close.

"I'll go first," he replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He opened the door cautiously and glanced around before stepping into the hallway.

Lila followed minutes later.

…

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere …**

…

Rhonda scurried into the building that was known to all as Lloyd industries.

"Where are you," Rhonda asked Nadine airily as she clutched her cell phone to her ear as she ran into an elevator.

"I'm at Hilwood mall Rhonda! Where are you?" Nadine responded on the other end.

"I'm at my dad's office. I'm just going to get his credit card and I'll meet you there. And grab every single purse you can get your hands on," Rhonda instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Nadine chuckled as she ended the call.

Rhonda slipped her phone back into her tote bag and stepped out of the elevator. She darted towards her father's office at the end of the hall.

She slowly opened the door and frowned. The office was dimly lit. She could vaguely see the outline of her father in the darkness.

To her horror he wasn't alone.

He was kissing a woman.

That woman wasn't her mother.

Rhonda's eyes immediately filled with tears.

She immediately bolted from the room, just as her father grabbed the woman and laid her on his desk before climbing on top.

…

Helga sat warily at the counter of Ms. Vitello's flower shop. She yawned wistfully as she tapped her fingers across the counter.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Nadine looking frantic.

Helga frowned, "Nadine! What's wrong?" she said as she straightened her posture in alarm behind the counter.

"Rhonda and I were supposed to meet at Hilwood mall, but she called me a little while ago on the phone crying. She told me to meet her here. I'm worried Helga."

Rhonda suddenly burst into the flower shop looking like a mess.

"Rhonda what's wrong," Nadine asked worriedly.

"Are we alone?" Rhonda asked Helga.

Helga nodded, "Yeah, there aren't any customers and Ms. Vitello went home. She asked me to close up. What's wrong!"

"I …I went to get my dad's credit card at his office," Rhonda sobbed, "and I walked in on him about to screw some skank!"

"What?" Helga and Nadine screamed.

"Rhonda are you sure?" Nadine began, "maybe you misinterpreted-"

"I know what I saw," Rhonda snapped, "my dad is cheating on my mother!"

"Rhonda," Helga stated in disbelief, "What did your dad say when you walked in?"

"He didn't see me," Rhonda wailed, "and I bolted before he could."

"What are you going to do?" Nadine stated dejectedly as she hugged her friend.

"I don't know," Rhonda sobbed.

"I think I can speak for Helga and myself when I say we couldn't possibly understand what you're going through,"

Rhonda sobs died down instantly as she looked at Helga.

The color had immediately drained from the blonde's face.

Nadine looked from Rhonda to Helga, "what aren't you guys telling me," she asked annoyed.

Helga took a deep breath, "not a soul," she began as she stared at Nadine, "is to find out what I'm about to tell you."

Rhonda straightened up and dried her eyes.

Nadine looked at the blonde confused, "What is it Helga."

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room," Helga persisted.

"I won't tell," Nadine swore, "cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. Boil in oil until I fry."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Hush Little Lily Don't You Cry

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Sophomore Year – The Middle Of The School Year**

…

Helga paced the waiting room nervously. She cast a glance at her mother. Miriam sat slouched over in a chair, looking as disoriented as ever.

Helga let a sigh escape her lips as she collapsed onto a chair behind her. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned it off.

She began to tap her feet impatiently.

Feeling restless once more she got up out of her seat and resumed her frantic pacing.

She continued to do this until the sound of crying filled the air. She cast another glance at her mother. Their eyes met. Miriam got up slowly from her chair and made her way towards Helga. She clasped hands with her younger daughter as they both waited in anticipation.

Shelly McKesson soon entered the room, "Congratulations! Olga just gave birth to a healthy seven pound eight ounce baby girl."

"A girl," Miriam stated softly.

Helga smiled and threw her hands around her mother, "A girl," she exclaimed happily.

Miriam smiled back weakly, "I'm a grandma!...I wish your father were here to enjoy this moment."

Helga chose to ignore the latter part of her statement, "Can we see her," Helga asked anxiously.

"Yes," Shelly stated happily, "follow me."

Miriam and Helga followed Shelly into another room, they found Olga's unresponsive form lying on a hospital bed, and to her side was her beautiful bundle of joy sleeping peacefully.

"Can I hold her," Miriam asked Shelly.

Shelly nodded.

Miriam carefully picked her up. The little girl stirred a little but dozed off back into her slumber.

Helga couldn't help but swoon over her.

"Come on Olga," Miriam said as she rocked the baby gently in her hands as she addressed her older daughter lying on the bed, "open your eyes and look at this beauty."

Olga remained motionless.

"Come on Olga," Helga persisted urging herself desperately not to cry, "your daughters here, don't you want to say hello."

Nothing.

Miriam continued to play with her granddaughter completely armoured, she then decided to let Helga hold her.

Helga took her timidly, and rocked her gently.

"Hi," Helga cooed to the sleeping baby, "I'm your aunt Helga."

She glanced at Olga once more, and bit her lip nervously.

"I'm gonna protect you from everything," Helga stated simply as she continued to rock the baby, "I promise."

…

"She's not answering," Rhonda stated to the group in front of her.

"Maybe she's working?" Peapod replied as he stole some fries off of Harold's plate.

"Harold doesn't share food," Harold screamed at the unsuspecting boy as he grabbed his plate and shielded it as if he were protecting a small child.

Rhonda, Harold, Nadine, Peapod, Katrinka, Patty, and Lorenzo were all seated at a booth in Kokoshka's diner.

"You kids need anything else?" Suzie Kokoshka asked as she approached the table the kids were currently sitting at.

"No thanks," Lorenzo stated as he draped an arm around Katrinka, "we're good."

Lorenzo's relationship with Helga didn't last long. They dated for about three weeks until both of them confessed that they really didn't see the relationship going beyond anything other than being friends. Lorenzo then moved onto Katrinka, while Helga had tried to date Peapod, which also resulted in the same conclusion as her and Lorenzo's relationship; they too decided to remain friends.

Rhonda had called Helga out on her crash and burn relationships. She accused Helga of not being over Arnold, which Helga admitted to. Helga admitted that she just didn't see herself ever truly being over Arnold.

Rhonda then told her if she were ever to get over Arnold she would have to get rid of everything that reminded her of him. So Helga threw away all of her Arnold memorabilia.

Except for the single pink bow.

"I'm worried guys," Rhonda expressed nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

"Helga's a big girl Rhonda," Harold replied as he chomped into his burger, "I'm sure she's fine."

Rhonda looked across the table at Nadine.

"How about we drop by her house on the way home," Nadine offered meekly to help to put Rhonda's mind at ease.

Rhonda nodded happily as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh…guys," Patty began as she stood up, "I think I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling too well."

"Do you want us to go with you," Rhonda asked worried as she took in Patty's even more than usual paler face.

"No," Patty replied as she shook her head, "I'll be fine. It might be the flu. I'm just feeling a bit queasy."

Harold finished the rest of his burger and stood up, "I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want you to faint or something on the street."

"Seriously Harold I'm fine," Patty persisted.

"Yes you are," Harold stated devilishly causing Patty to blush, "but you really shouldn't be walking alone. Matter of fact none of us should, with that psycho-abductor still on the loose."

The group nodded in agreement. Patty sighed defeated, "alright Harold let's go."

They waved goodbye to the remaining teens and left.

"We should be on our way as well," Lorenzo stated as he and Katrinka stood up, "you need a ride," Lorenzo asked Peapod, "or are you hitching a ride with your girl."

"You said you and Rhonda were gonna drop by and visit Helga right?" Peapod asked Nadine. Nadine nodded. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, "I'll call you later okay."

"Bye guys," Katrinka waved.

The girls waved goodbye to the group.

"Well let's go find Helga," Nadine stated as she got up.

Rhonda nodded as she threw a sufficient tip onto the table. Both girls waved goodbye to Oscar and Suzie as they left.

…

"No one's answering," Nadine replied defeated as she slouched against the front door of the Pataki house shivering.

It was January and the weather was below zero. It was a miracle that they hadn't freeze to death by now.

Rhonda continued to ring the door bell for what was to be the 50th time.

"Did you try her cell again?" Rhonda stated anxiously.

"Yes Rhonda," Nadine replied, "and I even called Sheena to see if she was with her."

A cab suddenly pulled up to the front of the house.

A feeling of relief finally washed over Rhonda and Nadine as they saw Helga emerge from the vehicle with Miriam.

"Oh thank god," Nadine cried as she ran up to the confused blonde. She threw her arms around her and engulfed her in a death defying hug.

"Nadine," Helga struggled, "…need air..."

"Sorry," Nadine replied thoroughly embarrassed as she tucked a strand of her straight blonde hair between her ears.

"What's wrong," Helga asked as she glanced from Rhonda to Nadine.

Miriam proceeded up the stairs to the front door and let herself in.

"I'm gonna go to bed honey," she murmured as she sauntered into the house.

Helga ushered the rest of the girls in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helga asked alarmed.

"Us? Why weren't you picking up your phone?" Rhonda stated as she rubbed her numb fingers together as she took in the warmth of the house.

"I was at the hospital;" Helga replied happily, "Olga had her baby."

"Oh my god," Rhonda and Nadine screamed in unison excitedly, "what was it?"

"A girl," Helga gushed.

"What are you going to name it?" Nadine asked.

Helga frowned, "I don't know. Part of me was hoping Olga would wake up, and then I wouldn't have to decide. I just want a name that would make Olga happy."

"Well," Rhonda stated, "I think I know how to decide."

"What," Nadine replied sarcastically, "like name her Rhonda."

Helga laughed as Rhonda rolled her eyes, and continued, "No! But follow me." She then turned on her heels and trampled up the stairs.

Helga and Nadine followed her as she led them into Olga's old room.

Rhonda then began to ransack the place.

"Rhonda!" Helga stated horrified, "What are you doing?"

"If I were a diary where would I hide?" Rhonda stated out loud.

Helga walked over to Olga's night stand and pulled out the book in question, "years of practice," Helga stated airily, "but what would-"

Rhonda snatched the book and skimmed through the pages, "If you ever need evidence to have Nate convicted of what he did to your sister, this is it," Rhonda stated as she quickly skipped a few of the last entries not wanting to read about Olga's trauma.

"Found it," Rhonda stated as she shoved the book at Helga.

"It's an entry written days before she was admitted," Helga informed as she skimmed the page, "Dear Diary," she read out loud, "I've decided that I want to keep the baby. This child has done nothing wrong. Its father may be vile and hateful, but my love will be enough to shelter him/her from this world. I've decided that if it's a boy I would like to name him Maurice. He was such a big influence in my life. I know daddy will be upset that I didn't name him Bob junior or something like that, but I really think that Maurice would be a better name. Once this child is born I wish that he would be the godfather. If it's a girl I wish her name to be Lily-"

"Well there's your answer," Rhonda interrupted.

"Lily is such a pretty name," Nadine gushed, "but why Lily."

Helga continued to read, "I chose Lily, because of the one summer I spent with Helga at Wankyland. Helga was in the seventh grade at the time, and we had the most fun-filled day I had ever experienced. I had questioned her about the pink bow that she consistently chose to wear since preschool, and she had replied that it had sentimental value. I wish I expressed my feelings as deeply as Helga did sometimes. I have the outermost faith that Helga will achieve great things. It was the first time that we had bonded as sisters. As a peace offering she had given me a single white lily as a sign of a truce."

Helga turned the next page to find the withered lily taped to the following page.

"Oh my god," Helga stated in tears, she then continued reading, "the lily may have withered but the love and the bond we share as sisters has continued to flourish throughout the years. Therefore, if am to have a daughter I want her namesake to be that beautiful flower. A symbol of a bond I know I can always count on."

All the girls began to cry.

"Olga always did have a way with words," Helga sobbed.

"Lily Pataki," Nadine stated as she dried her eyes, "I like it."

Helga smiled, "So do I," she stated as she clutched her sisters diary to her chest.

…

**A/N **– I know this chapter was shorter than what I usually dish out, but the next part of the story focuses on the fire (as explained in the introduction) so it doesn't really flow with this chapter.

Therefore, the next chapter will be about the fire and the summer leading into junior year; before the entire gang is reunited again.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. The World Is On Fire

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Junior Year**

…

Sophomore year had seemed much like a blur to our favorite gang. Rhonda had spent the rest of the semester living in denial. She decided that she had seemingly dreamt the entire incident, and had carried on throughout the year as if nothing had happened. Mr. Lloyd's routine hadn't changed much, and there were no other indications other than the "so-called scene" Rhonda had walked in on. So, she decided that she was not going to tell her mother a thing. She decided that maybe she really had misinterpreted the event and that maybe she hadn't walked in on her father – _maybe it was someone else. The room was to dark, maybe she was seeing things. Why start unnecessary drama? She would just stay mum and avoid all the heartache. But what if she really had seen what she thought she did? Then what?_

The rest of Arnold and Gerald's sophomore year consisted of basketball practices, basketball games, trying out for the football team, making the football team, homework, volunteer work, and dating random girls. Each relationship was crash and burn. All of the girls just seemed to date them because of their popularity status rather than dating them just for being them.

Sandrine's year consisted of her trying desperately to appoint herself Alpha female of the tenth grade class. She was constantly butting heads with Nadine which resulted in a power struggle throughout the year to climb the thrown to queen bee status.

Sheena began to suffer from depression. She found herself continually reliving the night that Mr. Dimmetry killed her family and would awaken to find herself screaming into the night. She became highly paranoid of everyone and everything around her. Helga gave her Doctor Bliss's card and made her go see the psychiatrist. She has seemingly begun to slowly connect with the world that she shut herself away from.

As for Lorenzo and Katrinka- they broke up. Katrinka moved onto Park, while Lorenzo decided that he would rather focus on a sport for a while. He chose baseball.

Sid decided to join the baseball team as well. When he wasn't playing baseball he was chasing girls.

Stinky and Lila continued their secret romance. No one seems none the wiser to their simultaneous disappearance.

Harold realized that sports were beginning to take a toll on his education. He was excelling averagely at every subject except for Math. Patty had gotten the highest mark on the last few tests, so he begged her to tutor him. She had one condition. He found it rather strange. She had simply told she would tutor him, as long as he promised not to fall in love. Harold had responded with a nervous laugh, "I don't think that would be likely," he had replied. Patty was his friend, and he had known her for as long as he could remember. "Fall in love," he had chuckled to himself. _Fat chance!...Right?_

Helga had found herself wondering how in the hell did she pass Sophomore year. She had strangely managed to accumulate one of the top ten G.P.A.'s within the sophomore class. _Olga's work ethic must be genetic! _Rhonda's gift to her had been truly god sent. The nanny Rhonda had found was someone Helga had been thrilled to see – Nanny Inga. Helga had been glad to be reunited with her after all those years, for she still felt horrible about what she had done when Inga had been employed at the Pataki's. The reason as to why Inga had left was not Helga's fault as she had thought. Apparently Bob's rise to asshole had occurred long before the kitchen incident. Bob had tried to force himself on Inga so she quit. She didn't want the family to suffer so she had made Helga think that Helga not wanting her being there was the reason she had quit. Inga had become quite the beckon of support in Helga's life. Miriam had decided to lay off the alcohol for Lily's sake, but it was obvious to everyone that Miriam was suffering from depression. She refused to get help for it.

Phoebe had stayed true to her word and had returned the following week after summer holidays officially began.

…

Helga sat on a rocker with Lily in her arms, slowly patting the girl to sleep. Phoebe sat across from her on a couch aimlessly flipping through a magazine. Miriam was locked away in her room, and Inga was preparing a hot meal in the kitchen. Summer holidays were almost halfway finished.

The phone rang suddenly causing Phoebe to pounce onto the phone to eliminate another ring. Lily stirred about in Helga's arms for a brief moment before drifting back to sleep.

"Hello," Phoebe whispered into the receiver.

Rhonda's voice could be heard on the other line, "Phoebe?" she yelled frantically, "turn on the TV to channel six, right now?" she ordered.

Helga got up from the rocker, and motioned that she was going to put Lily in her nursery and left the room.

Phoebe turned on the TV and found herself watching H.S. 117 in flames.

"What happened?" Phoebe yelled into the phone.

"Stupid teacher strike," Rhonda yelled annoyed, "they did it again, and how on earth they managed to do it is a mystery to me?"

Phoebe shook her head in shock.

Helga re-entered the room and flopped down onto the couch next to phoebe. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening on the screen, "is that what I think it is?" she yelled.

Phoebe nodded, "if you're thinking the high school - then you're right."

Phoebe then heard a beep ring out within the phone informing her that someone was on the other line, "hold on Rhonda," she informed, "someone's on the other line, I'll be right back." She then pressed a button and waited, "hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Phoebe," Nadine cried out, "have you seen the news?"

"Yeah," Phoebe mumbled, "Helga and I are watching it right now."

"What is it with these teachers," Nadine replied frustrated, "I can't believe they burnt down another school? Where am I supposed to go to school next year?"

"You?" Phoebe said confused, "I thought it was H.S. 117 in flames."

Helga looked at her confused, "it is H.S. 117. See," she said as she motioned to the captions on the screen, "H.S. 117."

"It is H.S. 117 Nadine," Phoebe replied confused.

"What?" Nadine yelled, "I'm in front of H.S. 119 right now and it's in flames?"

"Nadine says she's in front of H.S. 119 right now and the building is on fire," Phoebe informed Helga.

Helga picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels confused; she stopped at the official Hilwood news channel.

"Phoebe," she whispered as she nudged her best friend.

To their horror on split screen, showcased on the news channel, were both schools burning to a crisp.

…

**A/N** – I know I said that this would be the last chapter and then junior year will start, but I think I'm gonna write one more chapter on the summer before junior year.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. I Met An Angel And She Ran Away

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Junior Year**

…

"So let me get this straight," Gerald stressed as he waved the newspaper he was holding psychotically, "because of the sudden decrease in our town's population H.S. 117 and 119 students are going to have to attend the same high school?"

The boys were currently gathered near the old playground at Hilwood Park.

"And this is bad why?" Sid asked, "think of the more chances we have now when scoring dates."

Gerald huffed, "I don't mind the honey population! I mind the competition we need to go through all over again to get spots on the sports teams. I busted my butt at H.S. 119 to get where I was! And now I have to go through that hell again?"

"Come on Gerald," Arnold reasoned as he kicked a small pebble with his shoe, "the guys at H.S. 119 almost went state…we almost went state. Almost winning the state championship should stand for something!"

"I reckon that your forgettin'," Stinky intervened, "that H.S. 117 was also pretty close to winning the state championships also."

"Well then maybe this is a good thing," Arnold stated simply.

Gerald shot him a look which conveyed Arnold had officially flipped his lid.

"Arnold how could this possibly be a good thing?" Gerald practically screamed.

"Because – you and I both know that you, stinky, and I were some of the best guys on that team. I'm positive we'll make the team at the new high school. Just like the boys of H.S.117 that were good. So, logically wouldn't that make us a better team? We could stand a chance of winning state this time around. If we do that we'll be set for college – think of the scholarships that we could be offered."

"He does have a point," Sid pointed out.

"Must you always look on the bright side of things Arnold?" Gerald stated as the scowl he wore earlier began to disappear from his face, as he flashed Arnold a grin.

"Somebody has to?" Arnold replied with a smirk, as he and Gerald did their signature handshake.

"This is going to be an awesome year." Arnold gushed to the guys.

…

"This is going to be the worst year ever!" Helga yelled frantically at Rhonda.

"Look Helga just chill! You're freaking out about nothing!" Rhonda breathed as she tried to calm down Helga.

"Nothing," Helga laughed bitterly, "she thinks I'm worried about nothing!" Helga screamed at Phoebe who sat at the floor of Helga's bed.

Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe were in Helga's room waiting for the rest of the girls to arrive. They had made plans to go to Dolly's Donuts later.

"There is no way I'll be able to keep the same rep I had at H.S. 117 anymore, and Arnold is gonna be going to the same school as me again! I haven't seen the guy in two years – how am I …what am I …what if he still hates me?" Helga rambled on in one sentence.

Phoebe ran up to Helga and grabbed her with both hands and shook her violently, "Helga snap out of it and breath!"

Helga huffed, "what about you? You're so going to run into Gerald eventually! What are you gonna do when that happens?"

"I'll deal with it when it does?" Phoebe sighed exasperated.

"I can't keep up my random disappearing acts!" Helga continued to rant, "Teachers at H.S. 117 knew I was a good student; they never questioned me when I had to leave urgently or appear late…what's going to happen at our new school?" Helga whined as she ran her hands frantically through her golden blonde locks. "Someone's gonna find out I'm raising a baby," she yelled frantically, "and then the pieces will fall into place and Bob's secret's will be revealed and I'll lose Lily!"

Helga's bedroom door suddenly opened and in waltzed Nadine, Sheena, Patty, and Katrinka.

"You won't believe this," Nadine gossiped as she flopped onto Helga's bed, "Extension work was done to P.S. 118 earlier last year, and guess what – P.S. 118 is gonna be the new Hilwood High!"

"How do you know this?" Rhonda stated anxiously, "who are your sources?"

"I heard Mr. Pataki talking to Wartz about it in front of Mr. Green's," Nadine informed.

Helga scoffed despite herself at the mention of her father's name.

"Why would he be talking to Wartz?" Rhonda questioned.

Nadine grinned, "believe it or not - guess who our principal is next year?"

"Wartz," Phoebe whispered in shock.

Helga couldn't handle anymore drama, "I'm late for my shift at Ms.V's – I'll meet up with you guys later at Dolly's, Inga will see you out?" she announced.

"Helga," Katrinka called out causing the blonde to whirl around to face her, "did Inga make her special casserole?" she asked hopefully, as Sheena perked up in interest.

Helga grinned, "Yeah, go help yourselves," she said simply as she left.

"Coolness," Katrinka gushed as she sprinted out of the room closely followed by Sheena and Patty.

"Is Helga going to be alright?" Nadine asked the remaining two girls.

Lily's cries could be heard sobbing from the room beside Helga's, followed by frantic footsteps making their way up the stairs. Moments later Inga's soothing voice could be heard lulling the child back to sleep.

Phoebe smiled genuinely, "I think so."

"Well she's sure going to need us, because if Arnold ambushes her now – especially after everything that has happened…it's not going to be pretty!"

…

"Bye guys," Arnold and Gerald bided as they parted ways with the group.

"So you headed home man?" Gerald asked as he played around with the basketball in his hand.

"Not right now," Arnold stated, "I gotta make a pit stop on the way home. Mom's birthday is tomorrow and Dad asked me to pick up a dozen long stem roses to put in water for her surprise breakfast."

"That sounds cool."

Arnold nodded.

"So you pumped for our first day at Hilwood High in a few weeks," Arnold questioned.

Gerald smiled, "yeah…just think of all the honeys we're gonna meet."

Arnold punched him playfully, as they rounded the corner of the sidewalk. He pulled open the front door of the shop.

"I'll wait for you out here man, "Gerald stated as he began to dribble the basketball.

Arnold nodded as he proceeded in.

He looked around for a few moments before giving up and decided he needed help in locating the flowers that his father needed.

Leave it to Miles to be difficult. He specifically wanted 12 dozen dark green long stemmed roses. Why? Being predictable was to bland and he wanted a color to match Stella's eyes.

Arnold walked up to the front counter of the shop which was unattended. He could hear shuffling noises coming from the back room.

"Excuse me, Arnold called out, "Can I get some help."

"I'll be there in a second," a voice yelled back seemingly stressed.

Arnold spun around and leaned against the counter as he waited for help.

"How can I help you?" a voice rang out from behind him moments later.

Whirling around he found himself faced with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had the lushest blonde hair of anyone he had ever known which cascaded down to her waste like a golden waterfall. She had the bluest eyes he had ever witnessed up close; so blue that the most majestic ocean would be jealous of their beauty. Yet, there was something strangely familiar about her…

He could have sworn though that once she caught sight of him she seemingly tensed up; she remained frozen in her spot.

Arnold suddenly waved a hand in front of her causing her to seemingly snap out of whatever trance she was lost in.

"Have we met?" Arnold questioned. She mumbled something inaudible and quickly disappeared into the backroom again.

Arnold stood perplexed at his spot behind the counter.

Ms. Vitello suddenly emerged from the backroom to help him.

"Arnold dear," she greeted, "how can I help you?"

"Uh…can I get twelve green long stemmed roses," Arnold rambled as he peeked behind to catch a glimpse of the girl that had greeted him earlier.

Ms. Vitello scurried off within the aisles of the shop and returned with the flowers in hand.

"That's a curious color?" Ms Vitello questioned as she motioned to the roses, "why green?"

"It matches the eyes of the person who's to receive it," Arnold replied distracted.

"That will be 5.95 dear," Ms. Vitello replied sweetly as she looked cautiously behind her, "is something wrong dear?" Ms. Vitello questioned as she followed Arnold's gaze.

Arnold cleared his throat uncomfortably, "um…no," he stammered, "thanks Ms. V."

"Any time dear," Ms. Vitello waved gingerly as Arnold exited the store.

Arnold exited the shopped dazed and continued to glance into the store for a glimpse of the beauty he had seen earlier.

Gerald's booming voice snapped him back to reality.

"What are you doing?" Gerald asked as he peered into the shop.

"I just saw the most gorgeous girl," Arnold gushed.

"All I can see is Ms. V waving our way?" Gerald responded uncomfortably as he waved back at the elderly woman still perched behind the counter. They waited outside of the shop for about thirty minutes, but the girl that had captured Arnold's interest never emerged from the backroom.

"Arnold," Gerald began impatiently, "there is no beautiful girl in there! I only see Ms. Vitello…please tell me you're not gaining a fetish towards older chic's!"

Arnold looked back at him horrified, "what! No! Hell no!" Arnold yelled in disgust.

Gerald smirked, "sure man," he toyed, "whatever you say."

"I am not into older women," Arnold argued back as Gerald continued to play his dirty game.

"Yeah," he stated sarcastically, "sure."

Arnold threw his hands up in the air and turned around and stalked off towards his house. Gerald ran after him, "oh come on Arnold! You know I'm just playin'! Arnold!"

…

Ms. Vitello hummed to herself happily as she watched the boys wander away from the front of her shop.

"Helga dear," she called out towards the backroom, "you can come out now."

Helga cautiously approached the counter, "I thought they'd never leave."

Ms. Vitello smiled warmly and handed her, her check.

Helga accepted it and bided her goodbye.

She carefully exited the store and took off in the other direction than the boys had taken.

She glanced at her watch, and realized that she had enough time left until it was time to meet up with the girls.

She decided that she would just take her sweet time on the walk there and clear her head.

Arnold sure grew into quite the guy.

_He was freakin' gorgeous was what he is, _Helga thought to herself, _all chiselled and toned…_

When Arnold had turned around at the counter to greet her she was sure she was about to faint.

He had become more fit since the last time she saw him, and had grown considerably. He may have looked somewhat different from what she last remembered, but there was no mistaking those eyes. Helga had wrote, dreamed and dedicated endless sonnets to those eyes – there was no way she could ever forget them.

Her brain had caused her to freeze at the sight of him, and as hard as she tried she couldn't command herself to move. The familiar feeling of her stomach doing flip-flop's in his presence had returned.

_He hadn't seemed to recognize me though or he probably would have run out as soon as he had came_, Helga thought glumly, _he probably has another girlfriend already._

"Green flowers for a green-eyed girl," Helga whispered skyward, _who could he possibly be dating…_

Helga smiled sadly, "well who ever she is, I hope she treats you right Arnoldo," she stated quietly to herself as she entered Dolly's to meet up with the girls.

…

"Oh come on Arnold," Gerald whined as he watched Arnold jog up the steps of his stoop, "I was joking! You know I know you don't dig older honeys."

Arnold arched an eyebrow and grinned s he pulled out his keys from his pocket, "You'd qualify Ms. V as a honey?"

"Hey! No fair," Gerald stated quickly as all the color seemed to drain from his face, "you're twisting my words."

Arnold smiled weakly, "look man let's be serious okay."

"Okay," Gerald agreed as he straightened up his posture and joined his friend who was now sitting on the stoop.

"That girl was real…and I intend to talk to her again."

"What are you going to do? Stalk her! Camp out in front of Ms. V's all day?"

"I'll claim Mom's got a green thumb and has taken up potting!"

"Arnold you just met this girl…she's got to be one fine piece of work to get you this riled up."

"There was just something about her Gerald. I felt like I knew her, there was something so familiar about her…she had this quality about her man."

"Quality?" Gerald grinned, "Arnold my man! I think you've been struck by cupid's arrow."

…

"You saw Arnold?" Phoebe repeated in a state of shock, "What did he do? What did he say?"

Phoebe was the only one that had arrived at Dolly's. The pair had gotten a booth and were currently awaiting the arrival of the rest of their crew.

"Relax Pheebs," Helga assured, "He didn't know it was me…well for the time being. He thought I looked familiar so I bolted before he could put two and two together."

"Are you okay Helga," Phoebe stated meekly from her spot on the other side at the table. She extended a comforting hand towards Helga's.

Helga smiled weakly, "I'm fine Pheebs."

"You sure," Phoebe smirked, "sure you don't want to talk about 'ice cream'."

Helga laughed, "Not unless you wanna talk about 'chocolate'. Phoebe joined in on the laughter.

"God we were so lame!" Helga cried, "What kind of code names were that? Were we high?"

"I believe we were nine," Phoebe chuckled, "ice cream and chocolate – can you just imagine what someone might have thought if they had eavesdropped on our conversation."

"They would have thought we had serious issues…" Helga trailed off as she burst out laughing.

"What?" Phoebe grinned as she questioned the blonde curiously.

"Why won't ice cream notice me Pheebs!" Helga mocked her nine year old self, "I mean - sure I'm mean to ice cream, but deep down ice cream should know that I like like ice cream."

Phoebe laughed, "I remember that!" she hooted, "The look on Mr. Simmon's face was priceless."

"He was probably filling out the paper work for my admittance to the Hilwood Wellness Center in his mind," Helga joked, "And you didn't help matters either with your chocolate rant."

Phoebe smiled, "I was nine - I didn't know any better!"

"Don't worry Helga," Helga mocked, "chocolate refuses to acknowledge that we have a spark. Why does chocolate have to be so shy?"

Phoebe laughed, "We probably shouldn't be saying this out loud, Remember what our little conversation caused? Simmons told principal Wartz about our unhealthy appetites and had junk food banned from the cafeteria!"

Helga laughed, "You know, I really had missed this."

"Me too," Phoebe gushed, "and with school starting in just two weeks..."

"We're gonna need each other's support more than ever." Helga stated as she looked up to see the faces of Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Patty, and Katrinka.

"What are we talking about?" Katrinka asked as the girls slid into the booth.

"We were talking about how much we're gonna need our girls next year," Phoebe informed.

Rhonda waved her hand dismissively, "are you kidding me, I was born to rule. Look around the table girls, because you are looking at the most popular girls in the junior class."

"Can you be any less sure of yourself," Nadine joked.

Rhonda smirked, "I'm a Lloyd and Lloyd's always come out on top. I can't wait to see the look on Sandrine's face when I demolish her rep."

"Come on princess," Helga stated, "just leave the girl alone."

"Yeah," Phoebe chimed in, "Rhonda if she plays dirty first, then go in for the kill, but if she's harmless and means no harm, leave her alone."

"Whatever," Rhonda said airily, "I know that girl is bad news. And I warned her – our paths will cross again; she's hiding something I know it."

"Whatever you say Rhonda," Patty grinned as she motioned for a server to take their order.

"That's right," Rhonda beamed, "whatever I say! Come two weeks you'll be looking at the new queen bee."

The girls laughed.

"And remember – like Pheebs was just sayin', we're gonna hafta stick together," Nadine instructed, "You choose some random boy over your girls and there will be trouble in river city."

"Hilwood city," Katrinka corrected with a grin.

"you get my point though?" Nadine stressed.

"You're my sista from another motha," Katrinka preached causing the girls to erupt into laughter.

Phoebe laughed, "Buds over studs!"

"Hoes over Bro's!" Rhonda and Helga stated devilishly as they prawpsed, "Sister's for life!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. I'll Plead Temporary Insanity

**A/N: **I had to do some editing on this story - so sorry if the story alert ransacked your emails - I had a computer malfunction - so I ended up deleting chapters and reposting them. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before Junior Year**

…

Arnold sighed wistfully as he collapsed into the soft plushness of his bed.

He couldn't seem to rid himself of thoughts about the girl he had met earlier that day.

She had seemed like something out of a dream.

Yet, there was something oddly familiar about her and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

…

"She's fine Helga," Inga assured the worried blonde from the other line on the phone, "Don't rush! I'll be here."

"Thanks Inga," Helga replied gratefully, "I shouldn't be too long…I just need to get my keys from work, I seemed to have left them there this afternoon. Did you check on Miriam – is she alright?"

"She's fine, take your time, and be safe," Inga instructed.

Helga smiled, "I'll see you in a bit," she stated warmly as she ended the call.

…

Gerald wandered the city aimlessly.

Arnold had seemed so intense when he spoke of his mystery girl.

He hadn't seen Arnold act that way about anyone since Lila.

Gerald found himself experiencing a twinge of something. Was it jealousy?

The one girl he had feelings for to rival Arnold's was on the other side of the world.

"You blew it big time," Gerald mumbled to himself as he kicked a discarded soda can across the sidewalk.

Watching the can roll with fascination towards Ms. Vitello's flower shop he caught sight of a girl entering the shop through the front doors. The light from the shop causing her hair to glimmer naturally.

Gerald smiled wickedly to himself.

"Looks like I just found Arnold's mystery girl," he whispered to himself as he began walking towards the flower shop.

…

"Hi Ms. V," Helga greeted as Ms. Vitello handed her her keys.

"You have a good night dear," Ms. Vitello bided as she walked Helga back towards the entrance.

Helga waved warmly as she exited the store.

She smiled to herself as she began on her trek home.

Her journey was cut short however by a presence blocking her way. She tried to side step him, but her efforts went in vain.

"Do you mind," she yelled in annoyance as she looked up to face the idiot who had dared to provoke her.

The boy arched an eyebrow in surprise. He seemed to be searching her face lost in thought, "I know you…" he stated simply.

"Ya think," Helga retorted.

Gerald's eyes widened in realization, "it can't be," he whispered as he shook his head violently.

"You know I haven't changed that much! ... You on the other hand are gonna need a new nickname," Helga stated as she motioned to Gerald's shaved head, "Guess I can't call you tall hair boy anymore!"

Gerald froze in shock, "Helga?"

"Doi! Of course it's me!" Helga huffed.

Gerald remained frozen in his spot.

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other next year," Helga replied annoyed, and with that she stalked off leaving the confused boy in a daze within the darkness of the night.

…

Arnold was still lost in thought as he lay on his bed. He had picked up a basketball and was currently throwing it up skyward as he gazed out the skylight that was his roof.

That golden blonde hair, those gorgeous blue eyes still ransacked his thoughts.

…_Blue eyes…_

…_those blue eyes…_

…_almost familiar…_

… _so familiar…_

He dropped the ball and sat up suddenly in realization.

Fear gracing the features of his handsome face.

_No it couldn't be! It just couldn't –_

Arnold glanced over at his desk. His cell phone was ringing as it interrupted his thoughts.

Glancing down at the caller ID he realized that it was Gerald.

"Hello," Arnold answered uncomfortably.

"Man…I …I don't know how to … I can't believe I…" Gerald stammered.

"Gerald calm down," Arnold instructed worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm at home," Gerald rambled, "but on my way home – I was walking by Ms. Vitello's flower shop, and I think I saw your mystery girl!"

"You saw her," Arnold stated sceptically, "how do you-"

"She was leaving Ms. Vitello's so I ambushed her," Gerald admitted.

"You did what!" Arnold yelled, "Gerald how-"

"You need to forget her man," Gerald replied frantically.

Arnold felt a knot forming in the center of his stomach, "why," he whispered as he realized that his previous thought might be coming true.

"You know her," Gerald continued, "Arnold your mystery girl is-"

"Helga," Arnold concluded.

"You know!" Gerald stated horrified.

"I just figured it out," Arnold replied sick to his stomach.

There was a brief pause between the boys for several minutes.

"Gerald," Arnold began quietly as he ran a hand frantically through his blonde hair.

"Yeah," Gerald stated in obvious discomfort.

"This never happened," Arnold instructed, "I don't have feelings for Helga Pataki, and I never will."

Gerald nodded despite the fact that he knew Arnold couldn't see him.

"I just don't understand why I couldn't recognize her – I mean she didn't look that different."

"It was the unibrow," Gerald stated dismissively, "it through everyone off."

"But I should have known," Arnold persisted.

"Why Arnold! How could you possibly have known?"

Arnold shook his head in frustration.

"Let's just forget this!" Arnold responded in a frenzy, "I have no feelings what so ever for Helga. I mean the girl is a monster! You remember what she did – it's unforgivable!"

"Yeah," Gerald stated quietly.

"So it's agreed - we won't talk about this again!" Arnold bellowed.

"Forgetting," Gerald stated as he ended the call, _I just hope you can Arnold! _Gerald thought to himself.

…

_I am not attracted to Helga G. Pataki! _Arnold thought glumly to himself as he collapsed back onto his bed, _I'm not!...right?_

…

**A/N** – I'm renaming this story to: Because The Heart Never Lies.

Hilwood High was just a working title until I found something better. Hence all the editing.

I'm also removing the introduction – if you want it back let me know. (If you are new to this story – the intro was just an outline of things that this story was going to cover).

Junior year finally starts in the following chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. First Day On A Brand New Planet

**A/N: **I would like to begin by apologizing to those of you whose emails may have been ransacked during the weekend by the story alert feature. I had a computer malfunction when editing, and I had to delete and repost chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience it may have caused.

I also deleted the introduction (if you are new to this story the introduction was just an outline of things that the story was to follow; an idea map).

As a result chapters have been renumbered, therefore if you haven't read the new chapter 15 – please do so.

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The First Day**

…

"It feels so weird being here again," Rhonda stated to her crew of girls as she grabbed her itinerary from a secretary at the admissions office.

Nadine nodded as she skimmed through her schedule.

P.S. 118 had been closed down a month after the gang had graduated. The reason had something to do with a maggot infestation in the basement of the school. The bugs had seemingly multiplied and were making their way into classrooms; hence the school board had the school shutdown until further notice.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Phoebe asked no one in particular.

"Mr. Simmons," all the girls replied in unison; their faces conveying shock.

"What!" Helga yelled as examined her friends schedules, "how in the world did this happen."

"Coincidence," Phoebe stated uncertainly.

"This cannot be a coincidence," Sheena rationalized, "Rhonda you didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

Rhonda shook her head, "trust me – I'd love to take credit for this, but it wasn't me, and if it were daddy's doing I would have known by now."

"I have my old locker," Helga mumbled as all the other girls checked their locker numbers as well.

"So do I?" Nadine responded shocked.

"The old classroom is our homeroom," Phoebe informed as she pointed to the number on the piece of paper she was holding.

"This is too weird," Rhonda concluded as the girls took off towards their old classroom.

"I hafta go to the bathroom," Phoebe announced suddenly.

"I'll go with you," Helga replied as the two girls parted ways with the rest of the group, "we'll see you guys in a bit."

…

"I'm ever so shocked that we're back at P.S. 118," Lila gushed to the boys.

Lila, Sandrine, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Arnold were all gathered around a desk towards the back of the old room.

"You mean Hilwood High," Sandrine corrected.

"I reckon that I will always consider this place P.S. 118," Stinky stated.

"I can't believe that Simmons is gonna be our homeroom teacher," Sid gushed, "how awesome is that."

"Basketball and football tryouts are this Friday," Gerald beamed as he and Arnold did their signature handshake.

"I wonder who's gonna be captain of the football team," a voice bellowed from the doorway of the classroom sarcastically.

The group turned around to find Harold grinning devilishly closely followed by Patty.

Patty waved shyly at the group.

"Harold," Sid grinned as he slapped hands with Harold.

"Hey guys," Harold greeted as he and Patty joined the group, "weird being back here hunh?"

The group nodded.

"Don't tell me you have Simmons as well," Gerald stated as Harold nodded in response.

"You too Patty?" Lila inquired.

"Yeah," Patty answered brightly, "I had some personal matters to deal with during my freshman and sophomore year, which prevented me from completing both years."

"So you should really be in college by now," Sandrine stated coldly as she smirked evilly; Lila elbowed her in the side.

"That is ever so not polite," Lila whispered to Sandrine.

"Hey it's okay," Patty assured, "comments like that don't bug me anymore."

Sandrine shot Patty a dark stare.

"What's poppin peeps," Nadine hollered as she bounced into the classroom with Katrinka.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Katrinka greeted, "oh and Sandrine," she sneered.

Sandrine scoffed in response.

"I wouldn't be so quick to insult," Sandrine stated as she leapt off the desk she was sitting on and swaggered over to Nadine and Katrinka, "I mean - it's considered social suicide to mock the queen bee of the junior class!"

Everyone seemed to cower at the threatening tone Sandrine was emitting. Nadine only laughed at her response as Katrinka hid behind the braver girl.

The group of teens looked at Nadine incredulously as she tried her best to stifle her laughter.

Sandrine had risen to Alpha female status during her rein at H.S. 119. She may not have had many friends, but the fact that she was dating Arnold at the time was enough to strengthen her status. She remained at the top of the social ladder despite her break up with Arnold. Many people seemed to fear her, a rarity since Helga's rein at P.S. 118. Those who crossed Sandrine were destined to experience social suicide.

"You dare to laugh! At me!" Sandrine fumed through gritted teeth, "I will ruin you!"

Nadine continued to smirk, as a voice rang out behind Sandrine causing everyone to turn around.

"I wouldn't order the crown just yet," Rhonda leered.

Sandrine whirled around in shock, "You! What are you-"

Rhonda strutted into the classroom and dropped her bag on her old desk (well the spot her old desk used to be); reclaiming it.

"I told you our paths would cross again," Rhonda replied airily as if she were speaking of a trivial matter.

Sandrine scoffed, "Why don't you just go attend some private school! Your family has a ton of money. Leave us be and let me take my-"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you have the authority to question me," Rhonda seethed as the rest of the peers seemed to look around in desperate need of shelter.

"Repeat!" Sandrine practically screamed.

"It's social suicide to mock the queen bee, and you-"

"You? You think you're queen! I am so obv-"

Rhonda laughed bitterly, "Sweetie I don't think – I know!" she sneered as she hurled a piece of paper at the enraged girl.

Sandrine looked it over, "this has to be some sort of mistake…"

Rhonda waved her hand dismissively, "the nerds' social calculator is never wrong. As it clearly states I'm number one on the list for the junior girls. Therefore I am queen."

Sandrine gritted her teeth as she chucked the list behind her, "this has to be fake! There is no way I'm number nine! If anything I should be a close first! I should be second!"

Lila bent down and picked up the list, "oooh look I'm eighth!" Lila gushed as she pointed at her name to Arnold. Her smile slowly disappearing from her face in fear as she locked eyes with Sandrine's menacing stare. The redhead immediately cowered in response, causing Arnold to laugh.

Sandrine looked at him defeating.

"Sorry," Arnold mumbled as he tried to hide his amusement, "I just…sorry."

Rhonda smirked in response.

Sheena soon entered the classroom quietly closely followed by Eugene who practically ran into the room as he waved a piece of paper maniacally, "Popularity statuses have been revealed," he informed excitedly.

"Who comes up with these things?" Sid replied skyward.

"The only person who knows everything and everyone," Katrinka replied knowingly as she took a seat in her old desk, "Fuzzy slippers."

The group nodded knowingly.

"We already have a copy Eugene," Nadine replied airily.

"No," Eugene began, "you have the girl's list. I have the boys list!"

Rhonda got up and grabbed the piece of paper from him; she skimmed it and read out loud, "number one is Arnold."

Everyone clapped as Arnold modestly tried to shush them.

"Number two is Gerald," Rhonda continued as the best buddies did their signature handshake, "number three is Thad…who's Thad?" Rhonda questioned. Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe he's new?" Nadine concluded.

"number four Lorenzo" Rhonda continued, "number five Sid, number six Harold, number seven Stin, number eight Eugene, number nine Peapod, and number ten is Park."

"Who are the top ten on the girls list?" Sid questioned.

Rhonda was about to respond but the bell rang and Mr. Simmons friendly form greeted the teens.

Everyone rushed to their old desks.

"Hello boys and girls," Mr. Simmons greeted, "it's so wonderful to see all of your wonderfully special faces once again. I do see some new faces however, but don't worry - this is a good group. No need to be frightened."

"I can't believe you're our teacher again," Harold hollered from the back row, "in a good way of course," he included bashfully causing the class to snicker.

Mr. Simmons grinned, "To be truthful…when they offered me a job here I personally arranged to have my favourite class again. Hence you have me for two of your four classes this semester, but you will all be remaining with each other throughout the course of the year. Therefore I will be your first and last class of the day. Same thing goes for next semester."

"You arranged this?" Rhonda inquired.

Mr. Simmons nodded bashfully as the class erupted into chatter, "People!" he instructed, "Come on people! Settle down."

The chatted stopped.

"Attendance," Mr. Simmons informed, "Harold."

"Present," Harold replied as Mr. Simmons smirked.

"Brainy?"

Brainy raised his hand meekly as Mr. Simmons nodded.

"Jes-"

Mr. Simmons looked up from his sheet suddenly as two girls entered the classroom.

Arnold immediately shrunk into his seat fuming as all the color drained from Gerald's face.

"Check out the babes," Sid whispered to Stinky.

Stinky nodded in response while looking nervously at Lila.

"Let me guess," Mr. Simmons replied as he pointed at the taller girl of the two. Taking in her blonde hair and blue eyes, "How are you Miss Pataki," he concluded.

That statement was met with many gasps as Helga narrowed her eyes at the outburst, turning her attention back to Mr. Simmons.

Helga smiled and handed him a piece of paper, he skimmed through it and nodded, "if you must, then you must," he stated brightly as he signed the form.

Glancing over Helga's shoulder he tried to pinpoint the other girl, "Phoebe?" he guessed skeptically.

Phoebe smiled, 'it's good to see you again Mr. Simmons."

"What about England," he stated in shock.

"England was an enlightening experience, but I missed Hilwood too much."

Mr. Simmons nodded happily as both girls took a seat in the only two remaining seats available. Their old seats. Helga uncomfortably took a seat behind Arnold as Phoebe timidly slid into the desk behind Gerald.

…

"Please shoot me," Helga begged Phoebe as they made their way to their second class, "I cannot handle seeing him again. Criminey! I have to sit behind him every day. Do you have any idea how delicious he smells? Oh cruel fate why do you mock me so?"

Phoebe smirked, "Mr. Simmons is gonna have a ball just reading your poetry assignments again!"

Helga couldn't help but laugh.

As the girls entered the classroom they found Rhonda waving at them; she had saved desks for them.

"How'd you get here so fast," Helga questioned.

"Fast? What took you guys so long?" Rhonda questioned.

"Sid was asking her a bunch of random questions," Phoebe replied airily as she motioned to Helga.

Rhonda smirked, "I bet he was."

Helga scoffed, "Rhonda must you-"

"Hi Helga," Sid interrupted as he ran up to the girls, "ladies," he replied suavely.

"So Helga," Sid asked earnestly, "Do you kinda wanna hang out … like go on a date with me this Saturday?" he rambled.

Helga's eyes widened in surprise, "you're asking me out?"

"Yeah," Sid stated shyly.

Helga was about to respond when she caught sight of Arnold entering the classroom. He was laughing with Gerald. He looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment, before rage automatically filled his handsome features, causing Helga to look away.

"Sure," Helga stated uneasily, "I just have to check with someone first, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Sid nodded happily, "cool. Saturday it is," he winked as he walked off towards Stin and Harold.

"You sure that's a good idea," Phoebe whispered as the girls took their seats.

An older woman sauntered into the classroom, and closed the door.

"Settle down," she stated as she took a spot at the front of the class and leaned against her desk.

"Good to see some familiar faces," she continued as she took off her glasses and wiped the lenses with a handkerchief before returning the specs to her face.

"For those of you who don't remember me – I'm Mrs. Novak."

The class erupted into chatter.

"Settle down," Mrs. Novak warned as a boy with dark hair entered the class, "You're late young man," she stated, "Your name?"

"Thad," he replied uneasily as he handed the older woman a piece of paper.

"Just moved to Hilwood I see," Mrs. Novak announced as she glanced at the paper the boy had handed her, "take a seat," she ordered as she pointed to a seat between Sid and Brainy.

"Guess we know who number three is," Nadine gushed to Sheena as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to find that she had a text message from Rhonda. Glancing up at Sheena she found the brunette also scanning her phone, the same was to be found with the rest of the girls around her.

She saw Helga and Phoebe smirk at each other, as Patty chuckled to herself lightly while Katrinka huffed in disappointment.

Reading out the text message so that only Sheena could hear, Nadine whispered "First dibbs!"

"Well what Rhonda wants Rhonda gets," Sheena whispered back with a smirk.

Rhonda turned her attention to Thad as Mrs. Novak rambled on about trivial matters. She had seemingly been gazing at him for what felt like hours before Thad finally noticed that he was being watched. He finally glanced up meeting her gaze.

Rhonda waved at him as seductively as she could muster.

Thad however looked at her confused, his dark green eyes seemed to convey that he was somewhat annoyed as he turned his attention back to Mrs. Novak's lecture at the front of the room; leaving Rhonda completely bewildered.

…

"Maybe he's into guys," Helga suggested. The girls were huddled around a table in the cafeteria for lunch.

"He is not into guys," Rhonda retorted, "I have never gone after a guy who prefers dating the same sex."

"There's a first time for everything," Nadine replied knowingly, "and there is always something wrong with the hot guys; they're either: gay, egotistical, or taken."

Rhonda huffed dramatically, "I'll wear him down, you'll see, no boy can resist the charm of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Well it looks like you may have some competition," Phoebe stated gingerly as she motioned to Sandrine shamelessly flirting with Thad.

"That little skeeze!" Rhonda seethed as she looked on in horror as Thad laughed at whatever bull Sandrine was feeding him.

Rhonda continued to mumble obscenities under her breath as the girls looked on amused.

The bell graciously rang as everyone scurried off to their next class.

…

"Why can't phys. Ed be our last class," Patty whined, "I don't wanna smell like sweat for the remainder of the day."

"You," Nadine challenged, "my boyfriend is in our next class. I'm gonna hafta make sure I smell absolutely divine before I leave here."

The girls were currently stretching in the gym; since Phys Ed was not co-ed, the boys had been led to practice their basketball skills on the outdoor court outside.

Lila ran into the gym somewhat flushed as Rhonda automatically took in the girls dishevelled appearance.

"Missed you at lunch Lila," Rhonda pressed as she walked circles around the uncomfortable red head, "where were you?"

"I had to make a phone call," Lila stated nervously.

Rhonda analyzed her carefully before leaning in, "you wouldn't be lying to me now would you Lila."

"I'm ever so sure that I'm not," Lila mumbled.

Rhonda arched on eyebrow, "Really!...I think you're hiding something Lila."

"Oh come off your high horse Rhonda," Sandrine sneered, "everyone apparently seems to be harbouring some grotesque secret from you."

Rhonda chose to complete ignore Sandrine's comment and continued to grill Lila as the rest of the girls looked on with curiosity.

"I'm not hiding anything Rhonda," Lila replied annoyed as her sweet façade suddenly slipped.

Rhonda smirked, "Right," she stated sarcastically, "is that why you have a hickey the size of Mount Everest on your neck."

Everyone gasped as Lila turned a shade of crimson from embarrassment.

"Who's the lucky guy Li-La," Rhonda sang.

"Come on Rhonda," Helga spoke up sympathetically, "just leave her alone."

Rhonda shot Lila one of her diva-ish glares before strutting off.

Lila mouthed Helga a thank you, just as an older blonde woman breezed into the gym. She wore a sweater with the word Coach embedded onto the back.

Helga smiled as she immediately recognized the woman and waved timidly. The woman immediately waved back happily, "always a pleasure Ms. Pataki," she stated happily.

Helga smiled happily as the woman instructed the girls to huddle around her.

"For those of you who don't know me," she began, "my name is Tish Wittenberg, but you can call me Coach, Coach Wittenberg or Coach W. My husband is the head Coach for HH – Mr. Wittenberg. Some of you might have already heard of him."

Several students nodded as she continued, "tryouts for sports and cheerleading will be held towards the end of this week, but for now I want you to get to it and do suicides."

Everyone groaned.

Tish smiled, "summer's over people. Get to it. Hop-hop!"

The girls obeyed grudgingly.

…

"Helga," Lila called out within the hallway causing the blonde to turn around in surprise.

Lila and Helga hadn't spoken since Arnold's public screamfest at her. Given that Lila was Arnold's girlfriend at the time, the girl had sided with her boyfriend and had treated her horribly towards the end of elementary school.

Helga eyed the redhead suspiciously as she approached her in the hall.

"I wanted to say thank you," Lila stated quietly, "you know…for back there –in the gym."

Helga waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it," she stated simply as she turned on her heel and proceeded back on her way to class, only to be stopped once again by Lila.

"I also wanted to apologize," Lila persisted as Helga looked at her curiously.

"I…I'm…," the redhead continued, "I'm ever so sure that I shouldn't have treated you that way, and I should have known better. I did try to talk Arnold out of thinking that you…"

"That I what?" Helga persisted, "What does Arnold think that I d-"

"I can't. Arnold and I might have broken up, but he's still my friend, and I promised him that I wouldn't repeat what happened to anyone."

"But if I did what he thinks I did," Helga persisted, "then shouldn't I already know what the deed is?"

Lila blinked, "I knew you couldn't have possibly done it. I tried explaining that to Arnold, but you know Arnold. Once he wraps his mind around something he never lets go."

Helga nodded knowingly.

"You still like him don't you?" Lila concluded quietly, "I'm ever so sorry if my dating him put you in a horrible spot."

Helga shook her head, "hey – look what's done is done…and if Arnold thinks I could possibly do something hurtful to him – then that's his opinion. Helga Pataki never cared about others opinion in the first place."

Lila smiled as she extended her hand towards the blonde, "friends?" she asked hopefully.

Helga looked at her sceptically for a moment before accepting her hand gingerly, "Friends."

…

"So what teams are you thinking of trying out for?" Harold questioned Arnold and Gerald as they made their way to their last class for the day.

"Basketball and Football," Arnold replied as he massaged his shoulder limberly. Mr. Wittenberg sure had done a number on them during PE.

Harold nodded, "I could sure use a gifted quarterback like yourself," he grinned.

"Isn't someone sure of himself," Gerald laughed as Harold cockily pretended to dust off his shoulders.

The boys entered the class just as Mr. Simmons was about to begin.

"How was your first day so far?" Mr. Simmons asked; he was met by multiple outbursts; most of them good.

He laughed gingerly as he proceeded, "Well then…welcome to your last class of the day – Social studies. Our first assignment will be somewhat familiar to those of you that had me in the fourth grade."

He pointed to a bowl on the table, "these," he stated, "determine who your partner will be, and this," he continued as he picked up a baby doll from a huge box sitting next to his desk, "will be your child for the next few months."

"Thank god it's not an egg this time," Rhonda hooted from her seat, "or Harold's partner might risk him eating their child again."

Harold turned a light shade of pink in his seat as the class laughed hysterically.

"You and your partner will have to pretend to be married, and you will have to try your best at making your marriage work. Also, this baby has a timer and an indicator to let me know if it's been tampered with. In addition, to your matrimonial obligations you will also have the task of nursing a healthy baby. Fail to do both and your grade will reflect as such. So without further ado, Brainy come up here and pick a name from the bowl."

Brainy timidly sauntered up to the front of the class and pulled out a name, "Gloria," he wheezed as Gloria looked up from her spot dejectedly as Mr. Simmons handed her a baby.

"Harold," Mr. Simmons instructed as the boy got up from his seat and reached into the basket. He smirked, "Rhonda," he sang.

Rhonda laughed, "Just don't eat my child this time," she teased as she grabbed a doll from Mr. Simmons and cuddled it; holding onto it for dear life.

"Peapod," Mr. Simmons summoned as the boy reached into the basket and pulled out Nadine's name causing the girl to blush.

"Lorenzo," Mr. Simmons continued. Lorenzo reached into the basket and pulled out Sheena's name.

"Stin," Mr. Simmons proceeded as the towering boy made his way to the front of the classroom. Stinky reached in and pulled out Lila's name.

"Arnold," Mr. Simmons continued as Arnold walked up to the front of the class. He reached into the basket, pulling out a name and reading it, he hastily tried to grab another one instead.

"Nah-ah!" Mr. Simmons lectured, "No cheating, who do you have."

Arnold fumed, "Helga."

Helga slouched deeper into her seat.

"Both of you see me after class," Mr. Simmons instructed as Arnold stomped back to his seat.

"Cu-"

"Here," Thad interrupted anxiously, "and I prefer to be called Thad," he instructed. Mr. Simmons nodded as Thad reached into the basket and pulled out a name. "Patty," he stated appreciatively as Patty waved at him.

Patty glanced over at Rhonda nervously to find that the girl seemed to be plotting something sinister. She could practically hear the gears turning in Rhonda's head; spinning overtime.

_Ugh! Princess will probably have me do her biding! _Patty thought with a smirk; her thoughts being confirmed as Nadine leaned into whisper, "what Rhonda wants Rhonda gets."

"Eugene," Mr. Simmons called out to the redheaded boy. He hurried up to the front of the class, and reached into the basket. "Sandrine," he informed meekly as Sandrine huffed in response.

"Gerald," Mr. Simmons continued, Gerald begrudgingly pulled out a name from the basket. "Phoebe," he whispered quietly.

The color from Phoebe's face automatically drained.

"Sid," Mr. Simmons continued, as the boy grabbed one of the last few slips of paper, "Kat," he sang suavely, as Katrinka smiled in response.

"Iggy," Mr. Simmons persisted, as the boy reached into the basket. "Jessica," he stated as he waved at the new girl.

"And lastly Park," Mr. Simmons concluded as Park strutted up to the classroom, he grabbed the last piece of paper. "Rachel," he called out as a shy girl waved from the back of the room; obviously one of the new students.

The bell rang suddenly, signalling that the first official day at Hilwood High was finally over.

"Okay people," Mr. Simmons chirped, "have a good evening and I'll be looking forward to the great day we'll be experiencing tomorrow. Now scram! Helga and Arnold I'd like to speak to the two of you after class."

…

"Is this going to be a problem," Mr. Simmons asked sternly as he looked at the two students that had brought him so much joy during his elementary teaching days.

"Can I please switch partners with someone else," Arnold begged.

Mr. Simmons looked from Arnold to Helga who donned an expression of wanting to smack the boy.

"Helga what do you think?" Mr. Simmons questioned.

"Football head here has already made up his mind for the both of us," she spat angrily as Arnold rolled his eyes, "We're destined for a failing grade if you keep us together."

Mr. Simmons nodded knowingly, "well if that's the case then I have no choice…"

Arnold's face suddenly brightened as Helga exhaled quietly in frustration.

"I have no choice," Mr. Simmons continued, "Marriage is about compromise and putting someone else's feelings before your own. Therefore," he paused dramatically before continuing, "you both have no choice but to work together."

Arnold looked at the man horrified as Helga was sure she was about to faint.

"I'm sorry," Helga threatened, "did you just say that we have to be partners for this assignment."

Mr. Simmons nodded.

"But Mr. Simmons," Arnold began frantically, "if we're partners on this assignment we'll fail. We can't stand each other – it would never work."

"Oh contraire," Mr. Simmons reasoned, "you two have been at each other's throats since elementary school, and whenever I had the two of you paired on an assignment it always was one of the best pieces in the class. Do you remember your bio-dome experiment? What about the egg? Your egg hatched into a baby chick! No other student lived up to that."

Helga smiled cautiously as Arnold sulked back into his seat.

"You both will have to find some way to make this work," Mr. Simmons lectured, "seventy-five percent of your grade is riding on this."

Arnold nodded glumly as Helga shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Mr. Simmons nodded as he packed up his briefcase, "Alright – then I'll see you tomorrow," he bided as he breezed out of the room leaving the two teens in an awkward silence.

Both Helga and Arnold chose to say nothing to each other as the silence in the room continued to build upon the tension making it almost unbearable.

Arnold didn't feel like talking; _he had managed to escape her for two god damn years – why did fate suddenly throw them together once again._

Helga felt too numb to speak; _he still hates me! He'd rather work with anyone other than me! _

The tension in the room finally got too much for Arnold to handle as he turned his attention reluctantly to Helga. If he didn't want to fail, there had to be some effort made. Also, he had promised his dad that he would take Abner to the vet.

He glanced over at Helga to find her in somewhat of a daze; completely lost in thought. Arnold didn't know why, but for some reason, he couldn't turn away. She had seemingly captivated him once more, just as she did in the flower shop.

He sat in his spot for several minutes trying to figure out the emotion her expressive majestic blue eyes seemed to display. It suddenly donned upon him that it was sadness.

She abruptly snapped out of whatever trance she had been lost in.

She seemed to have felt his eyes on her as she turned to face him.

Their eyes met briefly as Helga tried to figure out why Arnold was staring at her so intently.

He suddenly cleared his throat uncomfortably, as the thought vanished from her mind.

"After this assignment is finished we'll go back to never speaking to each other again," he stated.

Helga managed a feeble nod as she turned away from him and grabbed her bag.

"Unless…" Arnold trailed off causing Helga's heart to skip a beat. She turned around to face him perplexed.

"Unless what?" she challenged as her blue eyes narrowed in on him.

"Unless you apologize for what you did – not that it's forgivable; but considering the circumstances," he breathed huskily.

Helga's throat went dry, "I'm sorry," Helga replied gingerly.

Arnold looked at her sternly as he seemed to be searching her face in fascination.

"For…"

"For?" Helga asked taken aback.

"What are you apologizing for?" Arnold persisted.

Helga huffed, "You tell me," she stated annoyed.

Arnold rolled his eyes and got up abruptly fuming, "you're something else," he stated through gritted teeth.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and prepared to exit the classroom as Helga's voice caused him to halt in his spot.

"I don't know what you think I did and why it's such a big secret?" Helga stated eerily calm, "but if it's as bad as you're making it to seem, then Arnold all I can say is, that …I've never done anything to you that has ever elicited this type of response. So I refuse to take responsibility for whatever crime you think I committed!"

"You made elementary school unbearable for me," Arnold yelled back, "you continue to call me football head regardless of the fact that my head doesn't even look like that anymore…all you've ever done is single me out in particular! Why Helga! Why me?"

"Because…" Helga stated uncomfortably, "Because you're you."

"I'm me?" Arnold repeated incredulously, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You figure it out," Helga replied dismissively as she grabbed her bag and pushed past Arnold, "and as for us never speaking again after this assignment – I'm fine with that! Because if you could possibly think that I am capable of committing something monstrous, then I guess we were never really friends to begin with!"

With that said Helga stormed out of the classroom leaving Arnold more pissed than ever.

…

**A/N**: I'm now accepting anonymous reviews.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unaware

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

And **acosta perez jose ramiro** guessed it – the social calculator idea comes from an episode of Ned's declassified school survival guide. That show rocked so hard! Nickelodeon really knows their shows!

Anyways, as always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Three Weeks Into Junior Year**

…

"And the angel replies…I peed in the holy water," Sid hollered as Helga burst into laughter.

"You're horrible," Helga replied as she wiped her eyes, tears forming from laughing so hard.

Sid grinned as they approached her front door.

Helga had decided to actually give Sid a chance, and the two teens had been dating for the past three weeks.

"So," Sid said uncomfortably as he looked everywhere but at Helga, as she pulled out her keys to open her front door.

"So…" Helga said brightly while eyeing him suspiciously. Sid chose to say nothing, so Helga persisted, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something…so what is it."

"I've been thinking," Sid began nervously, "Helga. We've known each other for a long time right?"

"Yeah," Helga stated interested in where he was going.

"And we were … and still are … at least I think that we are…" Sid rambled.

Helga held up her hand defensively, "We were, we still are and we will always be…just friends."

Sid let out a sigh of relief, "You feel the same way? You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad," Helga smiled as she punched him playfully, "I mean – Criminey – I used to beat you up in elementary school."

"Hey I let you do that," Sid played, "I've been raised to never hit a girl."

Helga laughed, "Sure," she stated sarcastically as she unlocked the front door and opened it.

Sid smiled and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow Pataki," he stated as he retreated down her front steps, waving timidly as he left.

Helga waved back happily as she closed the door behind her tightly shut.

She proceeded to the kitchen and pulled out leftovers from the previous meal, out of the refrigerator, and tossed it into the microwave as she sauntered up the stairs to the nursery.

Inga had had to leave urgently a few days prior. She had some personal matters to attend to back in her homeland and had to leave immediately. Rhonda had graciously offered her the services of the Lloyd private jet.

Helga sighed blissfully as she entered the nursery and found Lily's sleeping form in her cradle. Helga gazed down upon her. Watching her intently, as the baby's chest slowly lifted and fell with each breath she took. Miriam had offered to watch Lily and assured Helga that all would be fine, and that she shouldn't cancel her date with Sid.

Helga quietly tip-toed out of the nursery and down the hall to her room. She collapsed with a huff onto the bed behind her.

She had been secretly happy with the conclusion to her date. Sid was a great guy, and he was sexy as hell, but she couldn't give her heart to him when it already belonged to another.

Helga sat back up abruptly upon her bed. Arnold had been very difficult with her all week. She couldn't quite blame him though. They had agreed to at least work on the assignment Mr. Simmons had assigned civilly, but Miriam had been experiencing many health issues in the given weeks.

Helga had awoken in the middle of the night to find her mother pacing frantically downstairs; Miriam seemingly had no reason to explain her pacing, and try as they may, they couldn't get her to go back to sleep.

Miriam had also gotten noticeably thin, and was experiencing random fainting spells. The doctor had diagnosed her with major depressive disorder. Miriam on the other hand had refused to believe she had an illness and refused to take her medication.

As a result, Helga had to constantly check up on her when Inga couldn't, and take her to the hospital regularly, because of her random symptoms.

Therefore, this led to her attendance at school to be in constant state of flux. She was always either late for the first class of the day or she would have to leave early during her last class. This put her in a very unfortunate situation, since she couldn't explain her disappearing acts. Bob had threatened to take away Lily if anyone got wind of the domestic situation.

Helga would be damned if she let that happen.

God forbid if the press found out about Miriam's health crisis – they would have a field day; they'd automatically pry and put two and two together. Bob would be ruined, and as much as that would serve him right – his threat still hovered over Helga like a dark cloud.

Arnold's hostility towards her had intensified, as he now came up with the ludicrous idea that Helga was purposely trying to sabotage the assignment and make them fail as a way to still mess with his head.

Helga exhaled in frustration as she wandered down the hall and towards the voicemail machine her mother had randomly put in the hallway.

Glancing at it, she saw that there were four new messages. The first was from some bogus telemarketer. The second was from Nadine. Helga smiled; Nadine usually called to rant to the voice mail when she couldn't get a hold of anyone.

"Should I wear a green dress on my date with Peapod tonight or the blue one…I think I'll go with the green one…yes, definitely the green one. It'll do my bronze glow some good – hahaha!...okay bye Helga! Good talking to you." Click.

Helga shook her head smiling.

The third was from Rhonda, "Helga! Where are you? Sandrine is stealing my man…and guess where I am…following them on their so called date…and don't you dare call me a stalker…I'm just taking a page out of your book! When you get this call me back immediately ... I can't just keep wandering around by myself you know…everyone else has a date and/or plans…oh god they just looked this way! I hafta go!...bye!...and call me back!...puhlease?"

Helga couldn't help but laugh. _Thad's turning Rhonda into a basket case._

The last message was from an oh so special boy that made Helga's heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice. The feeling soon turned to dismay mixed with rage.

"Seriously Pataki! Where the hell are you? The stupid doll has been crying all night…and I swear if you don't start taking this assignment seriously – I will break this doll and tell Mr. Simmons I want a divorce!" Arnold yelled evidently frustrated. A loud click followed his threat which meant he must have slammed the receiver onto its base.

Helga fumed, "oh that's it!" she screamed frustrated as she deleted all of the messages. "If he wants dedication – I'll give him dedication! Matter of fact I'll just pay him a visit right now!"

…

Arnold looked at the baby doll defeatingly. It had taken him nearly three hours but he finally had gotten the doll to shut up. He and Gerald were currently passed out in his room.

"This is impossible! I can't do this," Arnold grumbled annoyed.

"You? Phoebe won't even talk to me. I can't wait until Simmons explains the divorce procedure in class, because that option is looking mighty good right now," Gerald ranted.

"I thought you'd be thrilled at getting to hang out with Phoebe?" Arnold questioned from his spot on his bed.

"I would - if that were the case. She treats me the same way you do with Helga. She just divides the work and we never speak to each other. The only time I see her for the assignment, is when she gives me the doll to take care of after her turn."

"Give it some time Gerald – who knows maybe she'll warm up to you again," Arnold suggested.

"Like you will with Helga?" Gerald stated flatly as Arnold scoffed.

Gerald eyed him sceptically from his spot in Arnold's basketball bean chair.

"What?" Arnold asked as he caught Gerald's hesitant glare.

"Nothing," Gerald stated dismissively.

Arnold looked at him sternly, "no…what was that look about?"

Gerald sighed and began uneasily, "Arnold…it's just that we've known each other for a really long time," he stated uncomfortably, "I mean we've been boys practically from birth."

"Okay…" Arnold stated confused.

"I mean – sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself," Gerald continued.

Arnold nodded in response.

Gerald took this as a sign to tread carefully, "Arnold I've stuck by you during your Ruth phase and your short lived crush on Ms. Felter. I've seen the way you were with Lila, and…honestly man when you fall – you fall hard."

Arnold looked at him blankly, "Gerald I don't see where you're going with this?"

"What I'm trying to say is…Arnold you may not have known it at the time, but I think you fell for Helga, and-"

Arnold stood up abruptly interrupting Gerald, "What in the world … I don't! She's evil! You remember what she did! Why are we even discussing this? I thought we promised never to talk about this again?" he rambled angrily.

"Arnold look I'm sorry, but I think you're really confused with your feelings, and as your friend I-"

"As my friend? As my friend you should know better than to tell me that you think I like Helga." Arnold spat back.

"I'm sorry," Gerald pleaded, "look …can we just forget this? I should have never-…I'm sorry."

Arnold's annoyed features seemed to soften as he pulled open his bedroom door, "Whatever…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are we cool," Gerald asked hopefully.

Arnold exhaled, "We're cool."

Gerald smiled gingerly as he wandered down the hall, as Arnold shut his door closed firmly.

Letting out an involuntary yawn and glancing at his clock; he decided to head to bed.

…

Gerald waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Shortman as he exited Arnold's house.

He deeply regretted bringing up the topic of Helga G. Pataki.

But Arnold was his friend, and Gerald had been sure that Arnold was conflicted about the way he felt for his once upon a time childhood tormentor.

_Who am I to be giving out relationship advice? _Gerald scolded himself; _I can't even seem to muster the cahones to tell Phoebe the way I feel about her?_

…

Arnold had quickly drifted into slumber only to be pulled out of it by the feeling of being watched. He opened his emerald green eyes cautiously only to be greeted with a familiar pair of majestic blue ones.

"Helga?" Arnold screamed in shock as Helga eyed him from her spot; leaning against his bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he demanded.

"You wanted me to take the assignment more seriously so here I am," she stated matter of factly.

"When I said seriously I meant showing up on time for classes and picking up the doll when it's your turn to watch it?" Arnold replied as he grabbed her wrist and opened his bedroom door in an attempt to get rid of her.

Helga slammed the door closed as quickly as he had opened it and broke the hold he had on her arm.

She strutted away from him and took a seat on his bed.

Arnold looked at her incredulously, "Helga! Get out! Now!" he yelled sternly as he made his way towards her.

Helga simply folded her arms across her chest and crossed her long slender legs.

Arnold hated to admit it, but she did have gorgeous legs; which he was able to get a full view of considering that Helga was wearing a knee length, black and white, tube dress.

"Helga," Arnold warned as he eyed the girl sitting on his bed, "you need to-"

Helga looked up at him suddenly as her blues narrowed in on his green ones.

Standing up abruptly and brushing against him ever so slightly, she whispered, just inches from his face, "I don't think you want me to leave."

Arnold looked at her confused as she placed both of her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Arnold's mind went wild, _stop! _He commanded himself as he felt his lips begin to kiss her back; seemingly taking on a mind of their own. _She's evil…you hate her! Push her away!_

Helga pulled away suddenly and to Arnold's horror he found himself disappointed by the sudden lack of contact.

"Do you really want me to leave," she breathed, her face still merely centimetres from his. She trailed her hand down his clothed back.

Arnold didn't answer as he struggled to fight off the feelings that her simple touch was causing him to experience.

"Arnold," she persisted as she whispered his name into his ear, causing him to lose all control.

Without thinking Arnold pulled her closer towards him and kissed her fiercely, almost savagely. Helga responded back by pulling off his t-shirt and tossed it aside – all the while never breaking the kiss.

Arnold's mouth left her lips and he placed kisses down her neck, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Arnold," Helga groaned as she buried her hand into his hair. He threw her onto the bed proceeding to climb on top of her.

But Helga beat him to it, and before he realized what was happening, he found himself lying on his back as Helga straddled him.

A smile played upon her lips, "Arnold," she whispered coyly as she leaned towards him once more, her lips merely millimetres away.

"You want me don't you," Helga played as she ran her hands up and down his toned chest.

Arnold leaned forward to kiss her once more.

"Hey Arnold?" she smiled, interrupting him before their lips could touch, while placing a hand upon his chest firmly.

He looked up at her confused, "What?" he breathed, frustrated that she was denying him more of her.

"Hey Arnold," she stated matter-of-factly.

Arnold looked at her bewildered.

"Hey Arnold," she whispered as she came closer, "Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold!"

Her body suddenly became a blur, like something out of a dream.

A Dream!

Arnold's eyes suddenly flew open as he glared at his alarm clock resentfully and hit the off button in a daze.

"What the hell…" Arnold stated skyward as he rolled out of bed.

He blinked and processed his dream in shock.

"I seriously need some professional help!" he concluded as he made his way down the hall for a much needed cold shower.

…

Helga was on her way to give Arnold a piece of her mind, when she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from her mother's room.

Sprinting down the hall in panic, and throwing open Miriam's bedroom door; she found her mother sprawled across the floor.

"Mom," Helga screamed as she nudged the woman in hopes of seeing her eyelids flutter open. To her dismay that never happened.

She placed her fingers on her mother throat in hopes of detecting a pulse. Her eyes widened in shock, "Don't you dare do this to me! You're all I have left!" Helga instructed as she grabbed the phone on the nearby night table.

"Hello 911," Helga yelled frantically, "I need some help! My mother's not breathing!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Do You Dare!

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

**Note: I posted this chapter last night - but the link I had attached (which was to be in my Author's Note) doesn't work; so I removed it.**

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Three Weeks Into Junior Year**

…

**Outside of Chez Paris:**

Rhonda gazed around uncomfortably as she waited for her limo. She was waiting impatiently outside of Chez Paris. Thad had brought Sandrine to the restaurant for their date, which for reasons that still alluded Rhonda, had caused her to begrudgingly follow.

_What am I doing? _Rhonda thought skyward as she waited for her limo. She heard a rustle behind her and turned around to find that Thad had left the restaurant and was staring at her peculiarly.

"Stalk me much," he stated suavely as he strutted towards her.

Rhonda scoffed, "I wasn't stalking you," she responded shortly as she avoided his gaze.

He smirked in response, "So do you always order a table for one, and then not eat anything."

Rhonda looked beside herself; she was obviously caught. Thinking quickly she rambled, "Did you not pay any attention to your date? I mean I could have been eating while you were busy sucking face with _her."_

Thad shook his head, "I think someone's jealous?" he taunted.

"I'm not jealous," Rhonda spat back, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah I do…and is that suppose to impress me or something."

Rhonda looked at him completely shocked. _It usually did._

"Most guys usually are," Rhonda replied confidently as turned slightly to face him.

"Well I'm not most guys," Thad stated quickly as he glanced back towards the restaurant.

"Really?" Rhonda stated, as she arched an eyebrow thoroughly curious, "Well why don't we discuss that matter – over say – dinner."

Thad smiled, "your limo is here," he responded coyly, as he brushed past her and headed towards the vehicle. Rhonda followed.

He opened the door and motioned for her to get in.

Rhonda slid in gingerly, "You still haven't answered my question," she persisted as she peered up at Thad, who was still holding onto the door.

"A saucy specimen like you would never want to date a guy like me," he responded simply as he slammed the limo door shut. He smacked the back of the vehicle once, signaling to the driver to drive away.

Rhonda stared out of the back window, completely baffled at his slowly disappearing form.

…

**Meanwhile, At The Hilwood Hospital/Wellness Centre**

…

Helga paced the hospital lobby complete beside herself.

When the paramedics arrived at her house it had taken them three electric shocks to resuscitate Miriam.

"Helga?" Shelly asked as she approached the young girl cautiously.

Helga looked up hopefully, "is she alright?"

Shelly nodded as Helga let out a sigh of relief.

"Helga we need to talk about your mother's eating habits," Shelly continued sternly as she ushered the young girl into her office.

Helga followed Shelly and took a seat on the opposite side of the older woman's desk.

"How's Lily?" she asked with a smile as she opened a folder most likely containing Miriam's health records.

"She's fine," Helga replied meekly, "I – I uh…dropped her off at the nursery downstairs during all of the commotion."

Shelly nodded before beginning cautiously, "Helga Miriam's test results showed that she was seriously dehydrated; it seems that your mother is starving herself."

Helga looked at her shocked as she tried to absorb the information.

"Has she been taking her meds?" Shelly asked concerned.

"I... I think so," Helga sighed as she buried her head in her hands, "but I … I just don't have the time to watch her every second of the day. We had a nanny named Inga, but she had to leave a few days ago, because of some family crisis. She should be back."

"Look. Helga your mother needs help. Maybe we could have her admitted to a rehabilitation center and-"

"Shelly I can't do that," Helga began. _Bob would flip. The press would obviously find out about it. They'd pry until they found out why Miriam was in the centre in the first place and put two and two together. Then I would lose Lily._

"My mother would never approve of it," Helga fibbed.

Shelly nodded grimly, "If you need any help you call me," Shelly instructed, "Sheena would be very disappointed in me if I didn't. You've been very supportive of her during her ordeal."

"You haven't told her about this…have you?"

"Of course not dear. I would never betray your trust. Also it would be unethical – patient confidentiality."

Helga mustered a weak smile as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Your mother will have to stay here for the night; she should be able to be released by mid-afternoon tomorrow," Shelly informed.

Helga nodded as she got up and shook Shelly's hand before wandering down the halls of the hospital to Miriam's room.

_Great! _Helga thought glumly, _another day of missed classes._

…

**Hilwood High – The Next Day**

…

Arnold slammed his locker door forcefully. He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep after his disturbing dream.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Gerald smirked as he greeted Arnold.

"Damn you," Arnold muttered angrily as he brushed past Gerald and headed towards the library.

"Hunh?" Gerald stated confused as he chased after his friend, "What happened?...What did I do?"

"What didn't you do," Arnold replied annoyed as he pulled the boy into an abandoned corridor.

Gerald raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You're not still pissed about what I said last night?" Gerald pondered, "I told you I was sorry."

Arnold huffed in despair.

"Okay … I know that look!" Gerald rationalized, "I've seen that look before…your attitude has to do with something more than this. What is it?"

Arnold breathed as he tried to decide whether to tell Gerald what had happened.

"Arnold. I'm your best friend. I'm not going to tell a soul," Gerald replied; seemingly reading his thoughts.

Arnold glanced around, "not a soul," he demanded.

Gerald nodded.

Arnold sighed, "After you left. I went to sleep, and I-I … I can't believe I'm saying this."

"What?" Gerald asked curiously.

"I had a dream about Helga," Arnold stated flatly.

"Okay?" Gerald stated confused, "I don't really see why-"

The look on Arnold's face caused Gerald to stiffen. "Oh…" Geald whispered. "Oh!" he stated more confident upon finally realizing what Arnold meant. Gerald's eyes widened, "you mean you had a dream where you and Helga…"

Arnold went pale.

Gerald burst out laughing, "hahahaha!"

"You suck," Arnold stated angrily as he shoved Gerald and brushed past the snickering teen.

Gerald grabbed his shoulder stopping him in his tracks, "Look I'm sorry," he stated as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"This is all your fault," Arnold lectured.

"My fault…man I don't control what goes on in your head – that's all you," Gerald defended.

"Yeah – but you're the one that spurted nonsense about me being into Helga before you left…and then I went to sleep…and since that was the last thing I heard – my subconscious must have been toying with me."

Gerald nodded. _Your subconscious is trying to tell you something._

"Look I'm sorry," Gerald apologized as he stretched his hand towards Arnold's

Arnold nodded as they did their signature handshake.

"You wanna go to Slausen's after school?" Gerald asked as the boys headed to class.

"Sure," Arnold replied brightly as they exited the abandoned corridor.

…

**Hilwood High – Homeroom**

…

"Hello students," Mr. Simmons greeted as the students huddled to their desks.

"First things first, let's get to business. Phoebe and Patty have agreed to help out at the tutoring centre. So if you need help, please do go to see them during study hall or after school in room 240… This doesn't mean that I will not be here to assist."

Mr. Simmons glanced across the classroom. "Looks like everyone's here accept Helga and Patty."

Arnold rolled his eyes. As Gerald caught sight of Phoebe whispering to Rhonda from across the room; both girls looked worried.

"As I mentioned last week," Mr. Simmons continued, "I will be discussing the divorce process of the assignment today. If both parties decide that a divorce is the best thing for them, during the course of this assignment, then you will need to ask one of your peers to represent you as your lawyer. Now usually during divorce settlements couples divide their assets fifty-fifty and custody of the child; in this case the object to be divided will be your grade."

"Mr. Simmons," Sandrine whined, "that's not fair."

"If you succeed in making your marriage work I will give you an A," Mr. Simmons stated matter of factly, "if you and your partner can come to an amicable divorce settlement – then B+. However, if you choose to go through a bitter divorce, then you better hope your lawyer represents you well and assures you an A during the trial, because if your lawyer can achieve you that much - your spouse will then end up with a C. Now go discuss the assignment with your partner. Arnold and Thad since your partners aren't here why don't you both discuss how your assignments are going with each other. We will regroup in twenty minutes." With that Mr. Simmons sat down at his desk while the students scattered off to work on their assignments.

Arnold heard Gerald groan as he got out of his seat and sauntered over to Phoebe.

"Hey Arnold," Thad greeted as he sat down in an adjacent desk from Arnold, "What's up."

"Nothing much. You?"

Thad grinned, "Just partner-less."

"I know what you mean," Arnold droned, "So how's your assignment going so far?"

"Great actually," Thad informed, "Patty and I work well together, so there's no issues. She had called me last night to tell me that she wouldn't be here. She's sick at home with the flu. So how about you? How's your assignment going?"

Arnold exhaled in frustration, "Well unlike your partner mine doesn't even have the decency to call me if she's not going to come, and if you haven't noticed – Helga's almost always A.W.O.L. She never shows up to class on time, and she basically leaves when she feels like it. I find it hard to believe that she was on the honor roll at H.S. 117, because in my opinion she doesn't even seem to care about school.

Thad looked at Arnold in shock, "So I guess you'll be filing for a divorce?"

Arnold shook his head, "if she doesn't give me a plausible reason for skipping today then – yeah, I guess I will."

Thad nodded, "So what do you guys usually do around here for fun?"

Arnold smiled; secretly thrilled to be moving off topic, "nothing really, everyone's usually busy …you know with school and extra curriculars. The major hang out around here are Dolly's, Slausen's, Gerald's Field and Kokoshka's. The owners of Kokoshka's happen to be family friends. Oscar and Suzie used to live in my family's boarding house, but they moved out a few years ago when Suzie found out she was pregnant. Their good people."

Oscar had brushed up his act when Suzie had threatened to leave him. He had believed that she would never do it, but one day he came home and found that all her belongings were gone. That was his wake up call, he immediately turned his act around, he bought a restaurant and a house, and then he went and begged Suzie for forgiveness. When she had opened the door he was shocked to find out that Suzie was already seven months pregnant. Oscar had vowed never to take her for granted again.

"What about the parties?" Thad questioned, "I mean – do they get pretty wild."

"The best parties are always thrown by Rhonda," Arnold informed, "no one ever tops her's and they do tend to get pretty crazy sometimes."

"Are there gonna be any parties happening anytime soon?" Thad asked as he pulled out a pencil from his binder and scribbled something down on a piece of paper."

"Uh…I don't think so…the earliest would probably be in four-five weeks; because it's Halloween. Why?"

"It's just seems pretty boring around here," Thad stated, "but I tend on changing that."

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "Really? What do you have in mind?"

"Everyone back to your seats," Mr. Simmons interrupted, "time's up."

Thad got up from his seat grabbing his binder, "You'll find out soon enough."

…

**The Pataki House**

…

"Helga! Go to school," Miriam whined as Helga tucked her into her bed, "Seriously I'm fine! I feel so much better now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Helga replied, "I can't trust you to leave you by yourself."

"Helga I'm a grown women! I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! You almost died last night. Why the hell are you starving yourself?"

Miriam didn't answer.

"Mom. If you think that by harming yourself Bob will miraculously come back to you you're wrong! You hurting yourself will not make your problems better!"

"I know that, but your father will come back! I know he will! Maureen's just poisoned his mind, but he'll come around – you'll see."

Helga looked at her mother defeated, "get some sleep mom," Helga ordered as she left the room.

The doorbell rang suddenly, so Helga marched down the stairs to answer it.

Throwing open the door; Helga was greeted by Inga's friendly face.

"Why aren't you at school?" Inga asked sternly, "education comes first before anything! You must-"

"Oh thank god you're back," Helga gushed as she engulfed the women into a hug, "You have no idea what happened!"

"Well Helga why don't you enlighten me about it and then get your butt to school," Inga ordered as she ushered Helga into the house and closed the front door behind her tightly shut.

…

**Hilwood High – Lunch**

…

"I've called her like a dozen times," Phoebe informed anxiously as she took a seat with her friends at their lunch table, "she's not answering."

Rhonda and Nadine exchanged nervous glances.

"Well I'm sure she's fine," Sheena chirped from her spot at the table as Katrinka nodded knowingly, "I mean its Helga we're talking about – she's fine."

"We should stop by her house after school," Nadine suggested, "You know – just to be sure."

The girls nodded.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Katrinka asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "I mean – it is Friday."

Rhonda shrugged, "I don't know, what do you guys feel like doing?"

"I have a date with Peapod," Nadine informed, "we're gonna rent movies and stay at his house."

The girls all made "ooohing," sounds. Nadine covered her face with embarrassment.

"What are we ooohing about," Helga greeted as she collapsed into a chair at the table. Her face was flushed signifying that she must have run a marathon.

"What happened to you last night?" Rhonda questioned as Helga stole some of Phoebe's fries.

"Uh…family stuff," Helga replied offhandedly; avoiding her friend's gazes.

"I hafta go," Sheena announced suddenly, "I promised Lorenzo that I would meet up with him about the assignment."

"The assignment," Helga yelled as she smacked herself in the head, "Arnold is going to kill me."

Katrinka smiled, "Arnold would never do that…Divorce you - maybe."

Helga looked at her horrified, "Divorce?"

"Yeah," Phoebe spoke up, "Simmons added a divorce component to the assignment, which means I actually have to talk to Gerald if I don't want to fail."

Helga groaned as she buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry!" Rhonda instructed, "Arnold's a nice guy – he would never ask you for a divorce."

…

**Hilwood High - The Last Class For The Day**

…

"I want a divorce," Arnold informed as he slammed his locker shut causing Helga to flinch.

"You've got to be kidding," Helga spat back.

"No. I'm not," Arnold replied sternly as he began walking towards the classroom. Helga ran after him.

"You can't keep blowing off the assignment and expect me to be cool with that," Arnold continued.

"It's not like I'm purposely doing it," Helga rationalized, "Something came up."

"What was it?" Arnold questioned.

"It's personal," Helga yelled.

"That's bull," Arnold challenged.

"Bull? Arnold you're being a real jerk right now, why don't-"

"If you're having issues with this, go talk to Simmons," Arnold replied warily as they entered the classroom and headed towards his desk, glancing down he found an envelope placed upon his desk.

"What's up man," Gerald greeted as he plopped down into his seat.

Arnold wordlessly held up the envelope and showed it to Gerald.

Gerald also glanced down and found an envelope on his desk; looking around the classroom both boys notice that all of their peers each have envelopes.

Helga frowned as she stared at hers, "Rhonda?"

Everyone glanced at Rhonda, but the girl merely shakes her head; she too has an envelope in hand.

Mr. Simmons suddenly breezed into the room and dropped his briefcase at the side of his desk, and then proceeded to face his class while leaning on his desk.

"You are all cordially invited to a night of drama, excitement and intrigue. Be at Slausen's tonight at 7:00 p.m. Thad will instruct you on the rest."

…

**Slausen's – 7 pm**

…

"It's called Dare Night," Thad instructed, "One night, two teams, multiple dares."

Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Lorenzo, Peapod, Nadine, Sheena, Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe, Helga, Katrinka, Eugene, and Sandrine all gathered around a booth in the ice cream parlor staring at Thad.

"Each envelope contains a two-part dare," Thad continued, "Part one is on the front; part two is on the back. Each dare is worth a certain number of points.

"This," Thad states as he motions to multiple phones, "has picture _and_ video. You do the dare; you send proof of it to the other team. At midnight, time's up. We meet back here and declare the winner."

"What do we win?" Eugene asked anxiously.

"You Eugene, win an excuse to be out till midnight. The rest of you, get a night to remember. Also, you have to complete each task with your spouse – Simmons recommended it, also it will earn us brownie points when he grades us."

"Well that decides it," Arnold stated annoyed as he got up from his seat, "I'm out."

Helga scoffed, as Gerald pulled him back into his seat.

"Look guys, there's nothing in these envelopes that's harmful to you or anyone else. It's all about having fun, testing your limits. Every once in a while, you gotta wake yourself up," Thad pleaded.

"I'll play," Rhonda informed as she threw her envelope into the center of the table, "but Harold's not here. He had to visit his grandmother in the hospital."

"Well since Patty's not here either – I guess you'll have to be my partner," Thad stated matter-of-factly, "who else is in?"

Everyone slowly began to throw their envelopes to the center of the table; except for Helga and Arnold.

"Come on guys," Gerald pleaded, "Thad's right – when was the last time we did anything fun?"

Arnold begrudgingly threw his envelope into the center of the table, soon followed by Helga's.

"Pick the stupid teams," Helga mumbled as she leaned against Rhonda.

"Alright," Thad began, "Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Myself, Sheena, and Lorenzo will be team A. The rest of you will be team B. You have until midnight to complete your dares. So go! And we all regroup, right back here at midnight. Now scram!"

…

**Lorenzo and Sheena – The First Dare**

…

"So what does it say?" Sheena asked curiously as Lorenzo tore open one of the two envelopes containing a dare.

"It says," Lorenzo stated as he pulled out the card, "Lorenzo, return these clothes to stores in the mall. Sheena your job is to record the whole thing on the video phone."

Sheena opened the bag Thad had given them, and passed it to Lorenzo.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sheena comforted.

Lorenzo flipped over the card, "Lorenzo return these clothes to stores in the mall while wearing them," he continued horrified.

Sheena smirked, while pulling out a black laced bra from the bag and waved it at Lorenzo.

"I hate Thad!" the boy replied angrily as he entered a bathroom to change.

…

**Stinky and Lila – The First Dare**

…

"I'm ever so curious as to why Thad made us come to a church," Lila stated nervously as Stinky handed her the card.

"I reckon that the dare is addressed to you Lila, on account of it has your name on it," Stinky replied sheepishly.

Lila took the card and read it out loud, "Stinky and Lila, you both need to go to the Hilwood Church. Lila take the video phone with you and go into the confessional – only don't read the back of the card until you're inside. Once inside repeat what is written on the back to the priest."

"Wilikers Lila," Stinky breathed, "I reckon that you shouldn't do this."

"It's okay Stin," Lila replied as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "how bad could it be."

…

**Gerald and Phoebe – The First Dare**

…

"So what does Thad want us to do?" Phoebe asked suddenly breaking the silence between her and Gerald.

Gerald wordlessly passed the card to her as she skimmed through it.

"Ewwwww!" Phoebe stated horrified as Gerald mustered a grin, "This game is horrid."

…

**Sid and Katrinka – The First Dare**

…

Sid and Katrinka sauntered into a beauty parlour as explained on their card.

"So we're here," Sid stated nervously, "Massage and Spa. Now what? What does the back say?"

"It says that you need to ask for the special," Katrinka replied confused.

"Can I help you?" a scantily clad young Asian woman asked suddenly appearing as she approached the teens.

_This is my happy ending! _Sid thought excitedly.

"I want the special!" Sid stated excitedly as the woman guided him to the back of the parlour.

"Men," Katrinka stated in disbelief as she pulled out her video phone and shook her head, "if he thinks I'm videotaping this – he's nuts!"

…

**Arnold and Helga – The First Dare**

…

"Get a table for two at Chez Paris and dine," Arnold informed.

"That's it?" Helga asked sceptically.

"With no waiting. This is the hottest restaurant in town."

"Ugh! If Thad insists on wasting my time he should come up with better dares," Helga stated annoyed as she followed Arnold into the restaurant.

"Hi," Arnold greeted the server, "Can I get a table for two please?"

"Name?"

"Arnold Shortman."

"No."

"What do you mean by no!" Arnold asked annoyed, "you didn't even glance at your list."

"Perhaps there's another name," the server asked smugly.

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," Helga stated as she handed her cell phone to the server.

Sure enough Rhonda's booming voice could be heard ridiculing the server.

"My apologies Ms. Lloyd! It will never happen again."

The server handed the phone back to Helga, "follow me."

…

**Sandrine and Eugene – The First Dare**

…

"Make out in a photo booth," Eugene replied nervously as he handed the card to Sandrine.

"You're joking," Sandrine replied glumly. After a beat, she shrugged. "Well come on carrot top," Sandrine stated as she pulled Eugene into the photo booth that they were standing in front of, "This is your lucky day!"

…

**Thad and Rhonda – The First Dare**

…

"How much do you have," Rhonda yelled as she jumped out of the fountain she was standing in.

Thad grinned, "I've got three dollars and twenty-three cents."

"I can't believe I'm stealing money out of a public fountain," Rhonda gushed as she jumped back in.

"I found a quarter," Thad yelled as Rhonda laughed.

…

**Nadine and Peapod – The First Dare**

…

"So what does it say," Peapod asked as he snaked an arm around Nadine's waist drawing her closer to him, as he peered over her shoulder.

"Karaoke," Nadine smirked, "and you have to sing."

Peapod nodded, "that doesn't sound so bad."

"You have to sing: baby got back," Nadine hollered with laughter.

…

**Lorenzo and Sheena – The First Dare - Con't**

…

Lorenzo uncomfortably strolled into the woman's clothing store and approached the cashier.

He was wearing a bright neon pink tube top and black leather pants.

Sheena followed him from a distance with the video recorder while laughing uncontrollably.

"Hi," Lorenzo greeted a salesgirl nervously, "um…I'd like to return a shirt."

The salesgirl smirked and gave Lorenzo an onceover, "do you have a receipt?"

"Um…yeah," he replied uncomfortably as he handed it to her.

"And the shirt?" the salesgirl questioned.

Lorenzo frowned and looked around uncomfortably. His eyes rested on Sheena. She stifled a laugh and ushered him to hurry up,

"Right…uh," Lorenzo cringed as he began to pull off the bright pink tube top. Once the top was off the salesgirl eyes widened and zeroed in on the laced bra Sheena had teased him with earlier.

Lorenzo huffed and handed the top to the salesgirl, whom of which looked strangly besotted with him.

"May I ask what was wrong with the top?" the salesgirl asked; amused.

"Wrong size," Lorenzo replied embarrassed.

"Perhaps we can get you another size."

"No thanks!" Lorenzo blurted, "I'm good!"

…

**Stinky and Lila – The First Dare - Con't**

…

Lila slid into the confessional nervously, and waited for the priest to arrive.

When he did she timidly turned over the card, gasped and begrudgingly turned on the video phone.

"Bless me father," Lila began nervously, "for I have sinned. You see lately I've been having impure thoughts about my neighbour's dog!"

…

**Gerald and Phoebe – The First Dare - Con't**

…

"Well here we are," Gerald informed, "the food court. You sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to do this," Phoebe replied as she walked up to the cashier, "Hi can I get five pickled eggs?" she requested with a look of obvious disgust.

"So, I had an idea," Gerald stated as Phoebe turned her attention towards him, "why don't we just record you eating one egg – and then tell them you ate five."

"Gerald Johanssen," Phoebe smirked, her eyes widening in amazement, "I believe that's cheating! … We're not going to cheat! … And here," she stated as she handed him the video phone.

The server returned with the eggs. Phoebe made a face, but took them.

"Okay," Gerald replied as he turned on the phone, "here we go."

Phoebe took a deep breath and took a big bite out of the egg. She chewed, took one look at Gerald's traumatized face and began to make a gagging sound.

"Okay! Four and half more to go," Gerald smirked.

Phoebe shook her head and immediately reached for a napkin."Ugh," she groaned as she spat out the egg, "that was rancid."

"Scrap that," Gerald corrected with a laugh, "make that five."

Phoebe scoffed and playfully lunged at him with the eggs.

"Ugh! Gross!" Gerald yelled, quickly taking three steps backwards, "get that away from me!"

…

**Sid and Katrinka - The first dare - con't**

…

Sid smiled and watched as the scantily clad woman approached him.

He was already lying down on the massage table when Katrinka had found him. She uncomfortably got the video phone ready.

"What exactly is the _special_?" Katrinka asked nervously as she glanced at the look of pure bliss highlighted across Sid's face.

"Oh the special is very nice," the woman informed as she peeled back the sheet covering Sid's nude body.

"Oh yeah?" Sid moaned excitedly.

Katrinka stuck tongue out and made a gagging sound, "I'm out," she informed horrified. She carefully placed the camera in an appropriate shooting range.

"Oh - don't worry it won't take that long," the woman assured causing Katrinka to whirl around confused. _I thought he was gonna get laid?_

"One special," the woman continued, clearly apply something to Sid's body under the sheets, "full body wax!"

Katrinka hooted with laughter as the woman pulled a strip obviously out of Sid's ass.

The poor boy yelped in pain.

…

**Arnold and Helga - The First Dare - Con't**

…

"So what're you going to order," Helga asked as she grabbed the dare card from Arnold; she turned it over and read the back.

"Okay, you know what …this is too weird," Arnold snapped, "I mean – you are the last girl I would ever want to bring to a place like this. So let's order our food and then go!"

Helga fumed, "Fine! Waiter!

A man suddenly appeared with a note pad, "Yes Madame?"

"What's your most expensive entrée?" Helga yelled; obviously pissed.

"Um…that would be the-"

"Great I'll have two!" Helga interrupted fling the menu into his face.

"I'll just have the soup," Arnold replied shortly.

The waiter excused himself and left leaving Helga and Arnold to wait in an awkward silence.

When he finally returned, both teens eagerly began to chomp away at their food.

"Excuse me for a second Arnoldo," Helga seethed suddenly getting up from the table, "but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever," Arnold replied with disinterest as Helga marched away from the table - and continues to slurp his soup.

…

**Sandrine and Eugene – The Second Dare**

…

"Okay this is totally screwed up," Sandrine yelped as she clutched Eugene's shoulders in fear.

"It says to steal a reptile from the snake house," Eugene replied nervously as he eyed a python.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sandrine whined.

"This is just like that movie," Eugene informed, "where these kids tried to steal a wild cougar from the zoo, but…"

"But what?" Sandrine yelled in horror, "the cougar ate their asses didn't it!"

…

**Thad and Rhonda – Food Court**

…

"So how much do I owe you for the pizza?" Rhonda asked as she smiled at Thad.

"Don't worry about it," Thad assured, "I may have taken a little more from the fountain than the dare card had asked.

Rhonda laughed, "So what do we do now?"

"Now," Thad stated as he handed her the card, "we paint ourselves in animal stripes and release all of the animals out of the zoo."

"What?" Rhonda yelled as she grabbed the card and skimmed through it hastily.

Thad laughed, "You're too easy! No… but we do need to steal an animal from somewhere."

Rhonda breathed a sigh of relief.

…

**Nadine and Peapod - The First Dare - Con't**

…

"Go on," Nadine ushered as she pushed Peapod on stage.

Peapod grabbed the mic nervously as he glanced around. Nadine pulled out the video phone as the music started.

_This blows! _Peapod thought as he took a deep breath, and began, "I like big butts and I cannot lie, You other brothers can't deny, When a girls walks in with an itty bitty waist, And a round thing in your face, You get _sprung_!"

The women in the audience looked at him in shock as he continued, "So fellas!"

"Yeah," Nadine screamed from the corner of the stage; comforting him.

"Fellas,"

"Yeah,"

"Has your girlfriend got the butt!"

Nadine laughed, "hell yeah!" she screamed. The women in the audience started to join in and egg Peapod on.

"Well shake it!" Peapod instructed as the people in the club started to dance thoroughly amused.

"Shake it," Nadine echoed.

"Shake it!"

"Shake it!"

"Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!"

Peapod proceeded to do some hilarious butt shaking moves on stage as the crowd roared with applause.

…

**Lorenzo and Sheena - The Second Dare**

…

"That was so humiliating," Lorenzo blushed as he and Sheena walked towards the exit of the mall. The poor boy was now left wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Let's get you some clothes before we leave," Sheena instructed as she pulled him into a clothing store. A few of the customers stared as they entered the shop.

"Well what's the next dare?" Lorenzo asked as he skimmed through a rack of jeans.

A bunch of eighth grade girls huddled together in a corner, giggled and waved.

"This one is for me," Sheena informed, "I have to get a hit on the fastest pitching machine down by the batting cages."

"Oh that's fair," Lorenzo frowned. "I had to strip and you get to play baseball."

Sheena continued, "Using my head."

Lorenzo smiled, "ouch," he teased, but then added, "justice."

Sheena threw a shirt at him playfully.

…

**Stinky and Lila - The Second Dare - Con't**

…

"It's ever so official!" Lila replied glumly as Stinky ordered five pickled eggs, "I'm going to suffer eternal damnation!"

"Wilikers Lila," Stinky replied amused, "before that happens do you mind recording me scarfing these puppies down."

Lila eyes widened as she smacked him playfully, "Stin Peterson you are ever so horrible!"

…

**Phoebe and Gerald - The Second Dare**

…

"I can't believe you ate all of them," Gerald stated disgusted as Phoebe pushed a stick of gum into her mouth.

"Me? I would have been able to scarf those things down no problem. You looked as if you were gonna hurl; every time I put one anywhere remotely near my mouth – you made gagging noises! It was hard to digest that thing with the faces you were making!"

Gerald laughed, "Sorry."

"So," Phoebe stated with a grin, "what does the next dare say."

"This one's for me," Gerald informed, "it says I have to sell cookies."

Phoebe scoffed, "I hate this game! I had to eat eggs that tasted like ass, and you get cookies!"

Gerald flipped over the card and gasped, grabbing the bag Phoebe had in her hand.

Phoebe grabbed the card from him and read it, "Oh I love this game!" she squealed with laughter as Gerald looked at her mortified.

…

**Sid and Katrinka - The Second Dare**

…

"This game is way too violent," Sid informed from his spot at the batting cages as Katrinka put a helmet on her head, "I mean – I got my crack waxed and you have to take a ball moving at like a hundred miles per hour to the head."

"Just get the phone ready," Katrinka ordered as she waited for the ball to hit her.

Within moments it finally came. The impact sent her flying backwards, "Owww!" she yelled. Sid dropped the videophone and immediately ran to her side.

"Kat? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, while he steadied her to her feet.

"I think so," Katrinka replied back in a daze.

"Good! Because I forgot to turn the phone on!" Sid explained.

Katrinka looked at him agape and picked up a nearby bat and chased him with it around the batting cage.

…

**Arnold and Helga – The First Dare - Con't**

…

Arnold sat patiently as he waited for Helga. She still hadn't arrived back from the bathroom, and her disappearance was starting to irk him.

His phone rang suddenly, distracting him.

Arnold frowned and answered, "hello?" he asked.

"Where you at football head?" Helga's smug voice echoed back at him.

Arnold paled, "Helga! Where the hell are you?"

"Me? I left ages ago?"

"What?" Arnold panicked.

"Flip the dare card over and read it Arnoldo," Helga challenged.

Arnold drew his lips together in a grim line, and turned the card over to find the words DINE AND DASH printed on the back.

"You did not just leave me here to pay for all of this stuff! I don't have that kind of money on me!"

Helga laughed, "That's why it's a dare football head! Meet me at Slausen's if you get out of there. If not, I'll just assume you're in the slammer!"

Click.

Arnold groaned as he slowly got out of his table and sprinted towards the door.

…

**Nadine and Peapod – The Second Dare**

…

"That was so much fun," Nadine beamed as she pecked Peapod lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, well the next dare is creepier," Peapod gushed as he handed her the card.

"The cemetery!" Nadine replied horrified, "that sucks!"

…

**Phoebe and Gerald – The Second Dare - Con't**

…

Phoebe laughed maniacally as she watched Gerald begrudgingly stomp up to Mr. Green's front door and ring his doorbell; she turned on the video phone in anticipation as she suppressed her laughter.

Mr. Green opened his front door to find Gerald wearing a green checked hat and a knee length skirt with a white shirt and a green sash that bared the words 'Lady Leprechauns' in gold. He was also wearing white, knee-length socks and heels. The entire look completed the full ensemble of the Hilwood Girl Guide uniform.

Gerald held the dare card in his hand and read off of it; not making any eye contact with Mr. Green.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hilwood resident. I'm selling these delicious cookies to raise money for 'Lady Leprechauns!" He paused dramatically in fear of uttering the next line; before continuing, "An organization that empowers girls like me to be strong, beautiful, independent women of tomorrow."

Mr. Green stared at Gerald incredulously, after a beat; he spoke," Goodnight Gerald," he bided; chuckling while closing his door.

Phoebe hooted with laughter from her spot in the distance.

"Screw this dare night crap! I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt!" Gerald muttered as he pulled the hat off his head and stomped on it.

…

**Arnold and Helga – The Second Dare**

…

"You are such a bitch!" Arnold yelled as he approached Helga – whom of which, was standing in front of Slausen's.

"It was a dare football head!" Helga defended, "and I'm not the one who wrote the stupid cards."

Arnold huffed, "That's it! I'm done! I'm going home!"

"You can't go home!" Helga reasoned as she chased after him down the sidewalk, "We still have one more dare!"

"I don't care!" Arnold spat back, "I don't care if we fail! I can't take this anymore!"

"Okay! Look I'm sorry!" Helga apologized as she ran in front of him, "I shouldn't have just took off on you back there … here … look," she handed him the second dare card, "you can read the next one – all of it!"

Arnold grabbed the card angrily and read it out loud, "Go to the cemetery!"

He then turned the card over, "and take a photo in an open grave!...Ha!... That's perfect. Since I plan on _killing_ you, anyway!"

"I think we get bonus points for that," Helga replied sarcastically.

Arnold fell silent and stared at the dare card.

Helga watched him carefully as he debated.

"Ugh! Come on!" Arnold muttered; caving.

…

**Sandrine and Eugene – The Second Dare**

…

"I can't stand this anymore. I feel like they're on me," Sandrine fretted, close to the brink of tears as she motioned at the snakes.

Eugene glanced around as they continued to walk deeper into the snake house, "Don't worry," he assured the jittery girl, "I just found the perfect reptile to kidnap!"

…

**Arnold and Helga – The Second Dare - Con't**

…

"Okay…I was thinking …maybe we shouldn't do this," Helga whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Arnold asked incredulously. "No! We came all this way - we're getting a picture," he ordered.

He breezed through the cemetery; Helga struggled to keep up. "And the last time we were here, you had no problem prancing through this place pretending to be the ghost bride!" he added hotly.

Arnold glanced around nervously and combed the grounds with a flashlight.

"Perfect," he stated suddenly as motioned to an empty grave, "in you go!"

"What?" Helga whispered back mortified, "No way! Why me?"

"I have to work the video phone, and besides you're lighter than I am. You wouldn't be able to pull me out," Arnold explained hastily.

Helga scoffed as she struggled to make her way into the grave. The only upside of getting into the horrid thing was that Arnold had held her hand as he lowered her in.

Helga landed on her feet and peered up at him, only to be met by an evil smirk.

Arnold smiled. "Okay…well bye!"

"What," Helga screamed as she watched Arnold walk away, "Arnold you come back here immediately! I swear if you don't - my ghost will come back and haunt you!"

He didn't return.

"Arnold!"

Helga was met by silence.

"ARNOLD!" Helga panicked, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!"

Arnold returned laughing, "I was kidding."

"Ha," Helga seethed, "funny!"

"Just hold on a second," he commanded as he grabbed the video phone, "say cheese," he instructed as he held out the phone.

Helga narrowed her eyes at him scornfully, "cheese!" she sneered and she made a face.

Suddenly blue and red lights filled the cemetery and the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Shit," Arnold cursed as he jumped into the hole with Helga. He ducked into a corner and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?" Helga snapped and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Sssshhhh!" Arnold shushed, "Helga shut up," he urged. He pulled her closer to him once more, "Cops!"

…

**Regrouping At Slausen's**

…

"So," Thad greeted as he and Rhonda waltzed into the ice cream parlour, "did everyone complete their tasks."

The group nodded.

"Four people are missing," Thad noted as he scanned the group.

"Helga, Arnold, Sandrine and Eugene aren't back yet," Nadine informed from her spot in a booth; perched upon Peapod's lap.

"Well they have fifteen minutes left before their time is up," Thad grinned as he glanced at his watch and made eye contact with Rhonda.

Rhonda grinned back as she petted the puppy Thad had stole from a dog pound while she had distracted administration. To be quite honest, he had freed all of the animals.

…

**Arnold and Helga – The Second Dare**

…

"I think they're gone," Arnold whispered as he glanced skyward for any indication that they weren't alone.

"Yeah," Helga replied dreamily as she stared intently at Arnold. He glanced back down and was met with her intense gaze. His throat suddenly went dry, and he struggled with the ability to turn away and break her hold on him.

"Arnold," she whispered meekly, her lips merely inches away. If Gerald was right about the way he thought Arnold felt for her, then now would have been an opportune time to make a move.

"What?" he whispered back huskily.

Helga cleared her throat, "I think they're gone. You can let go of me now."

Arnold snapped back to reality, "right," he replied laughing nervously as he removed his hands from around her waist.

"We better get out of here," Helga replied somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Arnold breathed as he climbed out of the whole and offered her his hand to pull her out.

…

**Slausen's – Regrouping**

…

"Now stand back," Sandrine cautioned, "this thing is dangerous!"

Eugene opened a box to reveal a turtle; everyone laughed.

"Sure – laugh," Eugene joked, "but you should have seen it before we tamed it."

"It's so cute," Nadine gushed as she pet it gently, soon joined by Phoebe.

"So how did everyone do?" Thad asked as he scanned the group.

"We did both dares," Sheena informed as she motioned to herself and Lorenzo, "and I have the bump on my head to prove it!"

"Yeah - well I probably have videos on youtube to prove it," Lorenzo replied mortified as everyone laughed.

"How about you two," Thad asked as he eyed Helga and Arnold, "Good to see you both didn't kill each other."

"Yeah – well …it almost came to that," Arnold grinned as he handed his video phone back to Thad.

Thad laughed while nodding, "Well I guess that's it gang! I'll just give the video phones back to Simmons as proof. We should be able to get brownie points now."

"I reckon that this was kind of fun," Stinky gushed.

"Hey Stin can I get a ride?" Sid asked as he slowly got up from his seat and waddled over to the towering teen.

"Sure Sid, but why are you walking funny?"

"Long story," Katrinka giggled as she followed Sid, "can I also get a ride?"

"Sure. See ya later fellers," Stinky bided as he, Sid, Lila, and Katrinka left the parlour.

"Hey Thad," Rhonda asked coyly as she played with a strand of her hair, "Walk me home?"

"Sure," Thad grinned.

"Bye guys," Rhonda beamed as she and Thad left.

"I'm gonna take off as well," Arnold informed as he glanced at his phone, "my dad's here. You coming Gerald?"

"I was uh…um," Gerald replied uncomfortably, "thinking of maybe walking Phoebe home?" He rambled as he looked at Phoebe uncomfortably.

"Well I was gonna walk with Helga…" Phoebe answered as she eyed her friend who was shaking her head at her.

"That's fine – Lorenzo offered to give me a ride," Helga replied airily.

"Well then okay," Phoebe agreed meekly turning her attention back to Gerald.

…

**Gerald and Phoebe – The Walk Home**

…

"So here we are," Phoebe announced as she and Gerald reached the front steps of her house, "Home sweet home."

"Yeah," Gerald replied nervously.

"So what do you think 'dare night' was all about? I mean what was the point?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out her keys from her purse.

"I think the point is simple," Gerald explained, "I think it was to see how far we could go…You know - face your fears… and do things you wanna do because calling it a dare makes it okay for a night."

"Things like what," Phoebe asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know…maybe like – spending time with me."

Phoebe smiled, "If you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask."

Gerald nodded as she opened her front door and stepped inside.

"Hey Phoebe?" Gerald asked before she closed the door, "Do you maybe wanna go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Like on a date?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah," Gerald breathed.

Phoebe smiled, as Gerald held his breath awaiting her answer.

"I'd love too," she replied gingerly as she waved goodbye to Gerald, "call me later, okay?"

Gerald nodded back happily as she closed her front door, "Goodnight."

…

**Thad and Rhonda – The Walk Home**

…

"Tonight was fun," Rhonda gushed as she and Thad slowly walked up the Lloyd's long driveway.

"Everyone could use a dose of something daring in their lives," Thad replied matter-of-factly as they reached her front door.

"Yeah," Rhonda breathed.

"So, here we are," Thad stated, "I guess this is goodnight…so – goodnight."

"Hey Thad?" Rhonda called after him as he turned on his heels and headed back down the long driveway, "I dare you to call me."

Thad turned around and grinned, his green eyes sparkled back at her in the moonlight, "I'll accept that dare," he replied suavely, "goodnight Rhonda."

"Goodnight," Rhonda replied dreamily as she watched him disappear down the driveway.

…

**A/N** – The dare night section of this story is totally the idea of Mark Schwan and the cast/crew of One Tree Hill – Dialog was altered to fit into my Hey Arnold fanfic. No copyright infringements intended – just pimping out this show. If you want a somewhat visual idea of how everything went down with our favourite Hilwood teens, then check out One Tree Hill's dare night episode; it's episode five of Season two – I'm pretty sure that there are live streams of it on the web or just go to youtube and watch some clips.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Ghouls, Ghosts, Goblins, And Curly?

**A/N:**Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – Two Days Before Halloween**

…

"What do you think of this?" Nadine asked as she picked up a red dress and held it up to her body.

"Nice," Sheena replied somewhat distracted.

"It even comes complete with a red cape and basket," Nadine gushed; her light brown eyes dancing as she examined the ensemble.

"Okay," Sheena replied flatly.

Nadine turned her attention away from the costume in hand and directed it to her unfocused friend.

"You know what … maybe I won't go as little red riding hood," Nadine smirked.

"Uh huh," Sheena replied as she stared off into space.

"Maybe I'll go nude!"

"Okay."

"And I'll rob a bank before showing up to the party."

"Uh huh."

"Sheena!" Nadine yelled incredulously as she grabbed her friend and shook her; snapping her out of her trance, "Where's your head at?"

"I'm sorry Nadine," Sheena apologized, "It's just that …the dance is in two days and I still haven't … I don't know if I should-"

"Sheena," Nadine interrupted, "You're rambling."

Sheena sighed in frustration, "Sorry…I just don't know if I'm ready to date again."

"Lorenzo," Nadine stated knowingly as Sheena nodded meekly.

"Yeah – he's a great guy… but I'm still dealing with everything that happened last year. I wouldn't want to bring him down to my level on the happiness scale," Sheena stated glumly as she collapsed onto a chair near the dressing room.

"Maybe he's just what you need," Nadine informed as Sheena peered up at her, "I mean Lorenzo is a great guy, and he's really sweet…and sweetie you deserve that."

Sheena nodded in response.

"But if you're not ready to date - then you're not ready," Nadine continued with a warm smile, "and if Lorenzo can't understand that – then he doesn't deserve you."

Sheena smiled, "Thanks Nadine. Have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

"Not enough," Nadine responded with a smirk as Sheena laughed.

The dressing room door suddenly burst open and out pranced Rhonda, "Voila," the darker brunette announced while striking a pose.

"Wow," Sheena breathed as she took in Rhonda's appearance.

"I know right," Rhonda beamed as she smoothed out the front of the dress she was wearing.

"Thad is gonna flip when he sees you in that," Nadine replied in awe.

Rhonda smiled happily as she examined herself in a full length mirror.

"So is Thad going as Gomez?" Sheena inquired.

"Yeah," Rhonda breathed, "so it would only make sense for me to go as Morticia…Did you guys find anything?'

Nadine held up the costume she was admiring earlier.

"Oh Nadine that is precious," Rhonda squealed, "What's peapod going to be?"

"The big bad wolf," Nadine informed with a grin.

"That's genius," Sheena gushed, "you're little red and he's the wolf – how cute."

"What about you," Rhonda asked Sheena as she proceeded back towards the dressing room to change, "what are you going to be?"

Sheena smiled, "I'll get back to you on that."

…

**The Day Before Halloween - The Pataki House**

…

"What do you mean you can't come?" Rhonda demanded in a whisper as she watched Helga lull Lily to sleep.

"Exactly that," Helga replied warily as she got up from the rocker and put the slumbering child into her crib. Helga watched her intently for a few seconds, before turning around and ushering Rhonda out of the nursery quietly.

Once in the hall Rhonda raised the tone of her voice, "Helga you have to come!" she persisted, "it won't be the same without you!...Give me one reason why you can't."

"Inga can't watch Lily tomorrow," Helga stated simply as she and Rhonda sauntered down the stairs and headed towards the living room to find Phoebe, "something important came up. And you know I can't leave her with my mother – she's a train wreck right now."

"I thought her eating habits were improving," Rhonda stated as she took a seat next to Phoebe who seemed thoroughly enthralled by the star shaped flowers that stood in the center of the coffee table.

"It is… but she seems somewhat unstable right now," Helga replied defeated, "She was at the grocery store a few days ago with Inga when she spotted Bob with Maureen."

"That jerk," Phoebe muttered; turning her attention away from the flowers, "he insists on you keeping mum about the affair and he's airing out his dirty laundry for all to see!"

Helga sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch, "She has this idea in her head that Bob will come back to her, and even if he did – I don't see why she would want to take him back."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Phoebe explained glumly.

"You're poor mother," Rhonda seethed, "Bob's a real jerk – I can't believe he would do something so hurtful."

Helga cleared her throat uncomfortably, "okay let's just change the topic…say something …anything…I can't handle sad right now."

"I could get you a sitter," Rhonda offered, "that way you can come to the party."

"You're not going to the party?" Phoebe stated in shock, "but Helga you have to go."

"I can't," Helga replied flatly, "and I won't accept another sitter, I can't afford having more people find out about Lily. If word gets out I could lose her. You remember Bob's threat."

Rhonda and Phoebe nodded knowingly.

"This party is going to suck," Phoebe muttered glumly.

Helga smiled weakly, "Oh come on…you're going with Gerald and you're going with Thad – chances are we would have bumped into each other once; twice if I was lucky."

"Helga Pataki I would not have abandoned you," Phoebe stated with a smirk.

"Neither would I," Rhonda chimed in.

Helga laughed, "Whatever…so what are you and your tools going as?"

Rhonda laughed, "Well I'm going as Morticia and Thad is going as Gomez."

Helga arched an eyebrow, "That's consistent. What about you Pheebs?"

"Well I'm going to be an angel and Gerald is going to be the devil," Phoebe blushed.

"How cute," Rhonda gushed.

Helga laughed, "You need to take pictures," Helga instructed.

"Will do," Phoebe agreed.

"What kind of flowers are these?" Rhonda questioned as she eyed the flowers Phoebe had been admiring earlier, "They look so fuzzy."

"Their Edelweiss's Rhonda," Helga informed, "Inga brought some back home when she returned from her trip to the Alps."

"I think their gorgeous," Phoebe gushed, "Their so unique."

"They are," Helga replied, "There my favorite."

"They are?" Rhonda asked incredulously, "Why?'

"Because they've got a story behind it," Helga replied matter-of-factly, "My mom used to tell it to me when I was younger – well when she was somewhat sober. Olga used to tell it to me as well, and now Inga does – It's really popular in the regions near the Alps.

"Can you tell it to us," Phoebe requested meekly as Rhonda moved closer to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Helga cleared her throat, "Well the way the story goes is that a long, long time ago - way up in the Alps lived a Snow Queen in a castle. She was said to be extremely beautiful. Men from far and wide would trek endless journeys upon the Alps to find her and ask for her hand in marriage. She may have been beautiful, but she lacked a warm heart. She was said to have a frozen heart, for she could not feel anything, therefore she could not love. Therefore, every time a poor soul sought to approach her and ask for her hand in marriage, her gnomes or goblins would appear and hurl the unsuspecting mortal into the abyss of the Alps; basically they would push him off the cliffs."

Phoebe gasped horrified.

"Helga that is horrible!" Rhonda stated in shock, "How could you possibly-"

"One day," Helga continued interrupting Rhonda; Rhonda breathed out a sigh of relief glad that the story wasn't over, "a man – an ordinary shepherd sauntered into her castle. There wasn't anything extraordinary about this man, yet he seemingly captivated the snow queen with his simple mannerisms. He just waltzed into the castle and just stared at her in fascination; never uttering a word – he didn't even ask her for her hand in marriage. So, she let him stay. In time, the queen realized that she was slowly falling in love with the Sheppard, but she would never admit it to herself or to him. The gnomes watched on in fear. They considered him a threat and felt that the Sheppard might take their beloved queen away. So the gnomes conspired, and when the queen wasn't looking they captured the poor shepherd and hurled him off the Alps. The queen having seen the event, and not having been able to prevent it, looked on in horror. Her heart seemed to warm somewhat and eventually melt. A single tear dropped from her eyes. Upon hitting the ground the tear transformed into the Edelweiss. A symbol of the Snow queen and Sheppard's love. Legend says that the Queen vanished after the incident into nothingness, while others say she became human. But the symbol of her love still lies upon the precipices of the Alps. Which is why edelweiss's only grow in that particular spot."

Rhonda smiled teary eyed, "Helga that was beautiful."

Phoebe smiled, "that's our friend! The hopeless romantic."

Helga scoffed as she hurled a pillow at Phoebe playfully.

…

**The Day Before Halloween – The Sawyer House**

…

Lila pulled away from Stinky breathlessly.

"What's wrong," Stinky asked as Lila looked up at him glumly.

"I hate hiding like this Stin. I mean - sneaking around like this; it feels like we're doing something wrong –and we're not!"

"I reckon that you're right," Stinky stated matter-of-factly, "but Arnold is one of my best friends …I just…I don't know how he would take it."

Lila shook her head in disappointment, "Maybe if I talk to him he'll-"

"No," Stinky stated firmly, "Arnold needs to hear this from me."

Lila looked back at him angrily, "Well Stin I'm ever so sure that until you find the right time to tell Arnold about us, it would be best if we didn't see each other in the meanwhile."

"Lila…" Stinky begged as the girl got up and strutted towards her front door.

"Goodbye Stin!"

…

**The Day Before Halloween – Mckesson House**

…

"Hi uncle Earl," Sheena greeted as she pranced into her house, "is Aileen home?"

"Argh," Earl replied with a wink, "The little lassie is upstairs."

"Thanks uncle Earl," Sheena replied lightly as she pecked her uncle on the cheek and ran upstairs to her cousin's room.

"Hey camp fire lass," Sheena teased as she entered Aileen's room.

Aileen made a face at her and continued reading the book she was holding.

"Watchya reading," Sheena asked as she belly flopped onto Aileen's bed.

"Angels and Demons," Aileen muttered, "it's written by Dan Brown."

Sheena nodded, "Hey can I borrow you're sparkly nail polish."

Aileen put aside the book she was reading and walked over to her vanity; she picked up the bottle of nail polish and hurled it towards Sheena.

Sheena caught it effortlessly.

"Good catch," Aileen replied as she took a seat next to her cousin on the bed, "Why do you need the sparkly nail polish? Hot date?"

Sheena laughed, "As a matter of fact – yes."

Aileen's eyes widened, "well dish, who is he? Is he handsome? Does he go to our school?"

"Chill," Sheena gushed, "it's with Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo," Aileen stated dreamily, "lucky. So where's he taking you?"

"Rhonda's Halloween party. We're going as Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

"Oh," Aileen replied uneasily, "well have fun."

"Why don't you come with me," Sheena stated excitedly.

Aileen scoffed, "I don't know if you've noticed but we don't exactly hang out in the same crowds."

"What? What does that mean?" Sheena demanded.

Aileen looked at her expectantly, "Sheena you're prom queen material and I'm plain Jane."

Sheena narrowed her eyes at her cousin and smacked her in the arm.

"Ow," Aileen protested, "what was that for?"

"If I ever hear you talk like that again missy – there is plenty more where that came from," Sheena lectured.

Aileen looked at her defeated.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer," Sheena persisted, "you are coming with me to Rhonda's party and that is final!"

…

**The Day Before Halloween – The Pataki House**

…

"Okay," Helga stated as Thad peered over her shoulder, "So Cynthia Snell jumped from the upstairs window to her demise."

Thad nodded as Helga finished typing.

Mrs. Novak had instructed the class earlier that week to write a report on a local urban legend. A task that proved easy since Hilwood was filled with folklore. She however had chosen the partners, and to Rhonda's initial dismay – Helga was paired with Thad.

"Well at least I got to tell it this time," Thad muttered causing Helga to eye him sceptically.

Thad cleared his throat suddenly, "um…I need to use the bathroom…where exactly-"

"The bathroom on the first floor is broken, so you'll have to use the one upstairs," Helga replied distracted, "it's the second door to your left."

_There's something definitely off here. _Helga thought pensively.

"Thanks," Thad replied as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Helga replied suddenly, "I need your full name to type on the report."

"Uh…I'll be right back," Thad stated as he bolted from the room leaving Helga to stare at him dumbfounded.

Helga watched him disappear up the steps only to be distracted by the sound of a phone ringing. Glancing around she realized that it was the home line.

Helga reached for the cordless phone and pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

The ringing continued.

She pressed the talk button again, "Hello?"

The phone continued to ring, "It must be broken…stupid piece of junk."

She peered at the base unit of the phone and hit the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Little lady what is this I hear about you hiring a nanny?" Bob's voice boomed back at her.

Helga cringed, "it's none of your beeswax!" Helga spat back.

"You wouldn't want to defy me young lady," Bob yelled angrily, "You fire that nanny, because if you don't I'll get rid of her for you!"

"Is that a threat?" Helga challenged.

"You bet your butt it is," Bob sneered, "because if you don't I'll have children's services take that child away from you so fast-"

"You do anything to Lily and I will go straight to the press and tell them all about the real Big Bob Pataki," Helga leered.

"That child should have never been born! She should have been aborted – but you wouldn't let that happen! How does it feel to be raising a child at sixteen? Your friend's worry about things like dates and parties, and you're worrying about how to raise a child and pay the bills?"

"You sick son of a-"

Click.

Helga stared at the base unit dumfounded, _he did not just hang up on me! _Helga seethed. Helga pressed the off key on the base unit, and whirled around to find Thad peering at her.

The color drained from her face, "Thad," she began uneasily, "how much of that did you hear?"

Thad looked around uncomfortably, "all of it," he stated meekly.

"Thad you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this," Helga pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't," Thad insisted.

"No one," Helga continued, "not your mom, dad, siblings, pet, no one!"

"I won't."

"Don't even repeat it to yourself! Not even in your head, or your sleep…do you talk in your sleep?... Criminey! I'm ruined."

"Helga!" Thad yelled as he grabbed the girl and shook her, "I won't tell as long as you won't tell my secret."

"Your secret?" Helga asked as she eyed him anxiously.

Thad released his grip on her and sauntered over to the computer. He quickly typed something in and closed the document.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied with a wink as he breezed out of the house leaving Helga completely speechless.

…

**The Day Before Halloween – The Sunset Arms**

…

"So did you pick out a costume yet man?" Gerald asked as he glanced through a copy of the Purdy Boys and dropped it on the kitchen table.

Arnold glanced at him nervously, "About that…I don't know if I'm gonna go."

"Why wouldn't you go?" Gerald asked dubiously.

"I don't have a date and I don't want to go stag," Arnold replied as he handed Gerald a glass of orange juice.

"Arnold that's bull and you know it," Gerald replied annoyed, "there are so many girls' that would kill to go on a date with you."

Arnold sighed, "yeah, but all the girl's at Hilwood are all the same. They just like the idea of dating me."

Gerald shook his head, "there's gotta be someone you'd like to take."

Arnold looked up at him suddenly, "come to think of it there is, and I'm gonna call her right now."

…

**The Day Before Halloween – The Pataki House**

…

"Wakey Wakey," Helga stated as she entered her mother's room and pulled open the curtains from the nearby window.

"What the…where am…huh?" Miriam babbled disoriented as she struggled to sit up in her bed.

"Come on," Helga ushered as she steadied her mother, "You need to eat something."

Miriam glanced down at the plate Helga had offered her and immediately hid under her pillows, "What is that?"

Helga sighed, "Inga made them before she left this afternoon. It's potato dumplings and sausages."

"Take it away," Miriam ordered.

Helga exhaled in frustration and put the plate down on the nearby night table. She proceeded to fling the covers away from her mother and force feed her the food, only to be interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Saved by the bell," Helga stated sarcastically as she reached for the phone on the night table, "Hello."

"Hi Helga?" Arnold breathed as Helga felt her heart stop beating in her chest.

"Helga?" Arnold repeated again since Helga had failed to respond.

"What is it hair boy?" she replied suddenly having found her voice and attempted to mask her joy.

"Um…well I was wondering if you were going to Rhonda's party tomorrow and if you had any plans if you weren't?"

Helga almost dropped the receiver from her hands, "Actually I wasn't planning on going and no I don't have any plans," Helga replied as she struggled to speak coherently. She was on the verge of stuttering, "Why?"

"Well it's just that – I know it's my turn to watch the baby, but since you don't have plans I was wondering if I could drop it off at your house on the way to the party."

"Yeah sure," Helga replied masking her disappointment, "whatever."

"Okay…bye Helga," Arnold bided before ending the call.

Click.

"Bye Arnold," Helga replied quietly as she hung up the phone; she glanced over at Miriam's form still hiding under the covers; she was now fast asleep.

Lily's piercing wail filled the house, signalling that the child was now awake.

Helga's eyes automatically filled with tears as she slumped against a wall and slowly slouched down to the floor. She pulled her knees towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them in some weak attempt to comfort herself.

_I am in way over my head! _Helga thought sadly, as the tears began to fall.

…

**Halloween – Rhonda's Party**

…

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," Harold gushed as he linked arms with Patty and guided her to the punch table.

Patty smiled, "yeah well – just remember we're here just as friends, so don't try to get fresh with me."

Harold smirked, "Yeah well I think you're just afraid you might enjoy it," he teased.

Patty eyes widened, but she couldn't help but smile even wider, "Drink your stupid punch."

"Hey guys," Rhonda greeted as she waltzed over to Harold and Patty, "cool costumes."

Harold was dressed as Frankenstein while Patty was dressed as The Bride Of Frankenstein.

"Thanks," Patty gushed.

"What happened to you yesterday," Rhonda inquired as she poured herself a glass of punch and turned her attention towards Patty, "Why did you miss school?"

"I had the flu," Patty replied as she sipped her punch.

"Again?" Rhonda persisted inquisitively, "what is that like the twentieth time in three months?"

Patty laughed nervously as Sheena and Lorenzo joined the group.

"Nice man," Harold replied with a smirk as he motioned to Lorenzo's costume.

"Hey I wouldn't talk," Lorenzo laughed as he pointed at Harold.

If Harold's face hadn't been covered with green paint, then it would have most likely been a shade of red at that moment.

"Where's Helga?" Harold asked as Rhonda's appearance suddenly seemed to stiffen, "um…she couldn't make it – something came up."

Harold peered at her quizzically as Rhonda refused to make eye contact.

"Excuse us," he addressed the group shortly as he pulled her aside, "Rhonda we dated for quite some time, and we've been friends longer – I know when you're lying. What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing," Rhonda stated with as much conviction as she could muster.

Harold seemed to see right through her, "Rhonda," he stated sternly, "Helga is my friend too. If she's in any sort of trouble you'd tell me right?"

Rhonda laughed nervously, "Of course."

She brightened upon suddenly spotting Thad on the other side of the room waving at her, "Excuse me," she bided.

Harold watched her strut away quickly.

"Something wrong?" Patty asked as she smiled at Harold warmly.

"I hope not," Harold muttered as he watched Rhonda practically run away; Patty's smile slowly turned into a frown.

Harold peered down at her and smiled brightly, "You know you make one gorgeous bride of Frankenstein."

"Sweet talk me all you want, but it's not going to work," Patty replied with a smirk.

"Only time will tell," Harold teased as Patty elbowed him in the stomach.

…

"Thanks for asking me to escort you to Rhonda's party Arnold," Lila gushed as she took in everyone's appearances, "I really didn't want to come alone."

Lila was dressed as a witch, and Arnold was dressed as a vampire.

"Hey it's no problem," Arnold replied easily as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Lila pulled away uncomfortably, "Just to make sure that we're on the same page here Arnold – we're here just as friends – nothing else."

Arnold looked at her confused, "Okay…"

"Okay," Lila breathed reassuringly.

"Look there's Phoebe and Gerald," Arnold pointed as he grabbed Lila's hand and led her towards the table Phoebe and Gerald were sitting at.

"Hey guys," Arnold greeted as Lila waved meekly behind him.

"Hey," Gerald responded as Phoebe simply waved.

"Talk about unholy alliances," Arnold laughed while pointing at their costumes.

"Well I think its fits us well," Phoebe stated with a smirk, "everyone knows how angelic I can be, and we all know Gerald's thought's haven't been all that pure lately."

Gerald eyed her in shock, "Why Ms. Heyerdahl I believe that is one of the many reasons you're so attracted to me."

Phoebe blushed as Gerald grabbed her hand tentatively.

"We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," Arnold laughed as he and Lila bolted from the table just as Gerald pulled Phoebe into a kiss.

"Well they seem cozy," Lila cooed as she and Arnold headed towards the punch table.

Arnold smiled, "yeah," he stated simply, "want some punch?"

"Sure," Lila replied brightly.

Arnold grabbed a cup and handed it to her; glancing over her shoulder he spotted Stinky and Sid.

He waved at them when he saw Sid look his way, Sid grabbed Stinky and both boys headed towards them.

"Hey guys," Arnold greeted as Lila whirled around; Arnold was sure the color seemed to drain instantly from Lila's face.

"Hey Arnold," Sid greeted.

"Nice tights?" Arnold laughed as Stinky joined in uneasily, "what are you suppose to be anyways?"

"I'm Romeo," Sid stated matter-of-factly, "and I'm looking for my Juliet."

"That's so sweet," Lila gushed while eyeing Stinky nervously.

"Yeah," Sid continued, "and if you don't mind I think I just found her," Sid replied simply as he pointed towards a girl standing nervously within the crowds of people, sure enough she was dressed as Juliet, "Excuse me."

"I…I have to go to the bathroom," Lila replied suddenly, Arnold nodded as he watched her leave.

"Prince Charming," Arnold toasted Stinky with a smirk as he drank his punch.

"So Arnold," Stinky began uneasily, "Are you and Lila back together?"

Arnold looked at him, obviously thrown somewhat off guard.

"No Stin," Arnold replied easily, "We're just friends. Lila's cool and all, but she's not my type."

"Wilikers Arnold! Really?" Stinky questioned, "I thought that you had really liked her?"

"I did," Arnold replied as he took a sip from his punch, "but that was when I was nine. Lila's sweet – too sweet…Basically what you see with her is what you get."

"And that's a problem?" Stinky persisted.

"No Stin it's not," Arnold continued, "I guess it depends on the person. I crave excitement and I think I have my grandparents to blame for that – never a dull day in the boarding house that's for sure…but I want a girl that will keep me guessing – you know keep me on my toes."

"Yeah," Stinky replied, "Um…Arnold I …I …I need to tell you something."

Arnold looked at him expectantly.

"I…I've kind of been seeing Lila for a while," Stinky rambled; not making any eye contact with Arnold.

"How long is a while?" Arnold asked; his tone lowering drastically.

"About a year?" Stinky informed.

"A year?" Arnold stated in disbelief, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Arnold I'm sorry, but you're a good friend and I didn't want to hurt you, but I really like Lila. Arnold I love her!"

"You what?" Lila screeched from behind Arnold. Arnold whirled around to find her eyeing him nervously.

Arnold laughed while Stinky and Lila looked at him incredulously.

"Oh no!" Lila panicked, "I'm ever so sure that he's snapped."

Arnold grabbed his stomach as his laughter died down, "Sorry – it's just …How did you think I was gonna react - What did you think I was gonna do? You were both staring at me like I'm sort of hitman!"

Lila looked at the ground, "You're not mad."

Arnold smiled, "Mad? Lila what do you want? Do you guys want my blessing or something? Because you've got it."

"Really Arnold?" Stinky persisted.

"Yes Stin!" Arnold replied matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Arnold," Lila beamed as she pulled Arnold into a hug.

Arnold smiled, "She's all yours Prince."

Stinky flashed Arnold a bright grin as Lila wrapped her arms around his waist.

Arnold smiled as he walked away.

"Did I hear right? Or did you just admit that you love me?" Lila beamed as Stinky peered down at her.

"You heard right," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her.

…

"Let's go out here," Rhonda instructed as she pulled Thad onto the balcony of the Lloyd estate.

"Uh…Rhonda I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea," Thad replied uncomfortably as Rhonda wrapped her arms around him. He struggled against her embrace, "We should go back inside and-"

His words were silenced by her lips, as Rhonda kissed him fiercely. Despite his efforts Thad felt himself responding.

She pulled away abruptly leaving him to gape at her speechless, "Why do you insist on playing hard to get."

Thad's speech came out incoherently as Rhonda laughed, "I'm that good huh?"

Thad nodded back simply, "Cara mia!"

Rhonda laughed as she pulled him into another kiss.

…

Helga looked down at the fake baby she held in her hands with despair.

_This assignment blows! _She thought glumly, _I've got firsthand experience on how to raise a real child._

She put the doll down lightly on her bed, and proceeded over to her computer to print off the assignment that she and Thad had been working on yesterday.

_What in the world could he have meant about me keeping his secret as well? What does he have to hide?_

Helga pressed the pint button and waited patiently for the document.

She grabbed and scanned it quickly to make sure that there weren't any spelling mistakes.

Satisfied that there weren't any, she grabbed the title page and proceeded to put it into a folder when she froze.

Glancing down and reading the title of the document in disbelief - she felt the papers fall out of her grasp.

_Oh my god! _Helga's mind screamed as she bent down hastily and read the page again – hoping that it was a dream.

"The Ghost Bride," Helga read out loud, "Written by Helga Pataki and Thaddeus Gammelthrope…"

_Oh dear god, _Helga thought as she ran a hand through her blonde strands, "Thad is Curly!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. And The Walls Come Crashing Down

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Also, you may have noticed that this chapter has a title – I decided it was mighty time that I get around to labeling my chapters rather than boringly titling them chapter #. Therefore all chapter's now have titles.

…

**Junior Year – Two Days After Halloween**

…

"Where the hell have you been?" Helga demanded as she approached Rhonda by her locker. Rhonda was absently applying blush to her cheeks and nearly jumped a mile at Helga's sudden presence.

"Nice to see you too," Rhonda stated sarcastically as she put the blush away and pulled out her lipgloss.

"I called you like a gazillion times over the weekend! Where were you?"

"I was in Aspen," Rhonda replied airily, "Daddy just bought another cabin in some very secluded area. So no signal – which means my phone wasn't working!...Why?"

Helga huffed, "Rhonda I need to talk to you about Thad."

"Isn't he great," Rhonda beamed, "I didn't get to tell you – since the trip to Aspen was so sudden and all! - But guess what?"

"What?" Helga dreaded.

"We kissed!" Rhonda squealed.

Helga mustered an uneasy smile, "Rhonda…I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"Hey gorgeous." Curly interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Rhonda's waist from behind, and pulled her closer to him.

Rhonda beamed up at him affectionately, "hey handsome."

"So what are you girl's talking about," Curly inquired while eyeing Helga.

Rhonda giggled, "We were just talking about my trip to Aspen, and Helga was about to tell me something."

"Oh was she?" Curly replied curiously as he released his hold on Rhonda, "Well uh…can that wait, because I need to talk to Helga about something first – in private."

"Why?" Rhonda questioned.

"Uh…it's about our project for English," Curly replied quickly as he grabbed Helga's hand and practically dragged her down the hall, "I'll see you in class," he called from down the hall, as Rhonda nodded.

Rhonda smirked as she heard Helga scream obscenities at her captor.

…

"Easy Squeezey Lemon Peasy," Harold stated with a grin as Patty glanced up at him confused.

"Huh?"

"You looked upset," Harold explained, "and when I'm upset or anxious about something I usually repeat that phrase over and over until I feel better."

"Easy Squeezey Lemon Peasy?" Patty questioned with a grin, "What in the world does that mean?"

"I don't know," Harold admitted, "I came up with it when I was four, but it's quite calming."

"Easy Squeezey Lemon Peasy," Patty repeated shaking her head with a grin, "Seriously Harold you're too much sometimes."

"Scoff if you will," Harold laughed, "but it sure got you smiling."

Patty laughed as Harold peered at her locker, "What's that?" Harold questioned.

Patty turned her head slightly to see what he was pointing at, "Uh…that…um that's my wish list."

"Wish list?" Harold questioned, "What's a wish list?"

Patty blushed, "it's a list of things I'd like to do before I die."

Harold moved closer to the list and skimmed through it, "Patty these wishes seem nearly impossible – well all of them except the first one… get married in the church your parents got married in – that's plausible. But the other two are impossible! How can you possibly be in two places at once? Or find yourself in the stars?"

Patty laughed easily, "A girl can dream can't she?"

Harold smiled in response as she closed her locker.

"Come on," Harold ushered, "I'll walk you to class."

…

"Hey man," Gerald greeted as he approached Arnold's locker.

Arnold whirled around to find Gerald leaned against the other side of his locker, with his hand draped over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Arnold greeted as his green eyes scanned his locker quickly; he grabbed a book and shoved it into his backpack, "What's up?"

"What's up?" Gerald questioned sarcastically, "Boy don't play dumb with me?"

Arnold turned to look at him in shock as he slammed his locker door shut, "What are you talking about?"

"Rhonda told Sheena who told Katrinka who told Nadine who told me that Lila is dating Stin," Phoebe stated matter-of-factly.

Arnold nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! So?"

"And you're cool with that?" Gerald stated hesitantly.

"Yes," Arnold replied easily.

"You're cool with LILA dating STIN?" Phoebe clarified.

"Yes," Arnold insisted, "why is everyone so shocked?"

"It's just that you had really liked Lila, Arnold," Gerald explained, "I mean you liked her liked her."

"Yeah, I did," Arnold informed as the three began walking towards homeroom, "Liked. Past tense. Which means I don't anymore. I only think of her as a friend."

"Whatever you say man," Gerald stated as he pulled Phoebe closer towards him.

Arnold grinned, "That's right – whatever I s-…ahhh!"

Gerald and Phoebe turned to find Arnold hunched over on the floor, while some poor boy hastily scrambled his papers together next to him.

"Sorry," Arnold apologized as he got to his feet and helped the boy pick up his stuff.

"Thanks," the boy replied quickly as he refused to meet eye contact.

"Iggy," Arnold questioned as he struggled to get a proper view of the boy's face, "is that you?"

"Uh…yeah," Iggy replied easily as he readjusted his signature shades on his face.

"Sorry man. I didn't see you there," Arnold apologized.

"That's okay," Iggy mumbled, "nobody does anyway."

Arnold looked at him dumbfounded as Iggy scurried away down the hall and out of sight.

…

"Rhonda I need your help," Sid stated exasperated as he sunk into the desk opposite from her.

"Does this have anything to do with the Juliet that disappeared on you last night," Rhonda replied knowingly.

"How did you know?" Sid inquired as he leaned closer to her desk.

"Are you new?" Rhonda stated with a smirk, "Did you forget who I am?"

Sid laughed, "Sorry."

"So what's up, and please don't go all star-crossed lover on me?"

"I can't stop thinking about her," Sid admitted, "I need to find her."

"Give me a name and I'll find her like that," Rhonda replied with a snap of her manicured fingers.

"I don't know her name," Sid admitted.

"What? How could you not!" Rhonda responded in disbelief, "Sid you spent the entire night talking to her. How did you not get a name?"

"She bolted when I asked her for it, and it wasn't like I could recognize her – she had a mask on!"

Rhonda scoffed.

"Please Rhonda!" Sid begged, "I'll do anything you want."

"That won't be necessary," Rhonda replied dismissively, "I'll do the best I can."

"Thanks Rhonda," Sid thanked.

"Don't mention it."

…

Curly pulled Helga into a dark abandoned classroom, and closed the door behind them quickly.

"Get off me you freak," Helga spat as Curly released his hold on her.

"Helga calm down," he stated anxiously, "Don't talk so loud."

"What the hell do you hope in achieving by lying to everyone," Helga questioned lowering her voice considerably.

"Technically I'm not lying," Curly stated, "Is it my fault that people don't remember me?"

Helga stayed silent and looked at him incredulously.

"Helga I-" Curly began but stopped suddenly, "Do you hear that?"

Helga listened attentively and sure enough she heard the noise he was talking about. The memorable sound of wheezing filled the air followed by the familiar feeling of warm air on the back of her neck.

Helga groaned as she spun around, "Ugh!...What the hell!"

"Uh…Hi." Brainy wheezed as Curly eyed him in horror. Helga grabbed Brainy by the back of his shirt and hurled him into the busy hallway.

"Helga!" Curly panicked, "You can't just let him go like that! What if he-"

"Relax," Helga instructed, "Brainy won't tell anyone. If I had a dollar for every time he snuck up on me and overheard my declaration of love for…"

Curly eyed her skeptically, "Love for what?"

"Uh…Love…Love for…Porkrinds," Helga stammered quickly, "he'd be rich."

"Uh huh," Curly stated dubiously, "…Yeah – well you promised you wouldn't tell Rhonda a thing."

"When did I do that?" Helga questioned annoyed.

"When I walked in on your conversation with your father," Curly stated smugly, "and if you don't keep up your end of the bargain I'll tell everyone about Lily."

The color automatically drained from Helga's face, "you wouldn't" she challenged.

"Try me," Curly replied uneasily.

"Curly, Rhonda is one of my closest friends," Helga pleaded, "I can't lie to her. She'll hate me if she knew I knew the truth and didn't tell her."

"She doesn't need to know," Curly replied glumly.

"Do you honestly want to start a relationship based on a lie," Helga persisted, "Don't you want her to like you for you."

"That'll never happen," Curly replied frustrated, "If she knew who I was, she would break up with me in a second…Helga I really like her! Have you ever cared about someone so much that you'd compromise anything so you could be with them."

Helga looked at him uneasily, "Uh…I think …I think I could kind of relate."

"So you'll stay quiet?" Curly asked hopefully.

Helga looked at him defeated, "Do I have a choice!"

Curly looked at her crestfallen.

Helga smiled meekly, "Just be careful," she warned, "trust me – I've learned from personal experience. This might fly for a while, but in the long run somebody always gets hurt."

"I would never intentionally hurt Rhonda," Curly responded earnestly.

Helga walked towards the classroom door and opened it, "I wasn't talking about Rhonda," she stated simply as she glanced back at him before she left.

…

"Hello class," Mr. Simmons greeted as he addressed his students, "I hope your weekend was suffice."

He glanced around and pulled out his attendance sheet, "glad to see everyone is hear today…Well you know what to do…go meet up with your partners and discuss the assignment."

Everyone scattered as instructed.

Arnold turned around to face Helga, "So, is the baby okay?"

Helga looked at him in shock, "What?"

"The doll Helga," Arnold replied bewildered, "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing Arnoldo," Helga mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag, "let's just-"

"HELGA PATAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMIDATELY," Wartz's voice boomed from the PA system.

Helga exhaled in frustration as Mr. Simmon's eyed her skeptically, "You heard him Helga."

Helga sighed as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and marched out of the classroom.

…

Helga knocked feebly on Wartz's door. _What in the world could I have done? _Helga thought impatiently.

"Come in," Wartz's voice commanded behind the closed door.

Helga opened the door and entered the room; eyeing Wartz in some attempt of figure out why she had been called so hastily to his office.

"A woman called here for you shortly. She claims to be your nanny," Wartz began, "You seem a little old for a nanny Ms. Pataki."

Helga crossed her arms across her chest, "It was my mother's idea," Helga responded coolly.

Wartz's continued to look at her in disbelief, "she says that you need to come home right away – some sort of family emergency."

"What?" Helga asked panicked, "Did she say what happened?"

"No she did not," Wartz replied, "she said it was a personal matter."

Helga looked at Wartz questioningly, "So…then can I go?"

Wartz looked at her sternly, "Ms. Pataki you've been missing a lot of classes, and every excuse tends to be a personal one or family related…I'll let you go this time, but I assure you, that if you fail to provide a reasonable excuse for as why you're absent from this day forward – I will need to notify your parents. Are we clear here Ms. Pataki?"

"Crystal," Helga mumbled.

"You may go."

…

Helga ran home as fast as her legs could take her. She was less than a block away when she caught sight of Inga crying profusely near a bus stop; carrying luggage.

"Inga?" Helga yelled as she approached the older woman, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Your father!" Inga explained in mid-cry, "he showed up at the house not long ago with a bunch of men. They want to deport me back to my country."

"He can't do that!" Helga yelled in panic.

"I'm afraid he can Helga," Inga wailed, "He's a powerful man – he falsified reports…If it wasn't for your mother's stalling – I would have been arrested, but Miriam helped me slip out the back door."

Helga began to cry, "Inga you can't leave…I'm falling apart here…you're the only one that keeps me somewhat sane."

Inga pulled Helga into a hug as a bus approached. She kissed the younger girl lightly on the forehead, "I have to go now Helga."

Helga shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face.

"I promise one day I will try to come back," Inga continued, "Take care of your mother child. My heart really does go out to you."

Helga cried as Inga picked up her suitcase.

"Where will you go?" Helga cried.

"I'm going back to the Alps. You remember my address from my postcards right?"

Helga nodded.

"I wish you luck child," Inga cried as she stepped onto the bus.

Helga waved at her, "I'll miss you."

"As will I," Inga yelled.

The doors closed, and the bus drove away slowly out of sight.

Helga collapsed near the bus stop in tears.

…

"Hey," Sheena greeted as Aileen peered up at her quizzically. Sheena plopped down into a seat at the table her cousin was sitting at in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Aileen questioned, "People might see."

"And that would hurt your reputation how?" Sheena teased as she grabbed a few fries off of Aileen's plate.

Aileen scoffed.

"Oh come on," Sheena teased, "don't be mad camp fire lass."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Aileen replied annoyed, "I make one mistake and I'm labeled for the rest of my life."

"Well how about I call you Juliet!" Sheena smirked.

Aileen's eyes widened, "not so loud!"

"Sid's been going crazy trying to find you," Sheena informed.

"Yeah well he'll lose interest once he finds out its me," Aileen replied dejectedly.

Sheena looked at her upset, "Would you stop with this whole Plain Jane attitude."

Aileen sighed, "You promised," she warned, "you promised you wouldn't tell him. He never needs to know."

Sheena nodded, "Whatever you want babe."

Aileen smiled at her brightly, "Thanks."

"Well I'll catch you later," Sheena chirped as Lorenzo suddenly appeared by her side, "see you at home!"

"Bye."

…

Helga arrived home in time to hear Lily wailing uncontrollably and Bob screaming menacingly.

She bolted into the house to find Miriam in tears on the kitchen floor as Bob towered over her yelling obscenities.

"Why the hell are you crying," Bob sneered, "You brought this all on yourself! I don't love you anymore!"

"Bob," Miriam pleaded through tears, "You don't mean that! I know you don't mean that! We had so many good years together! We have two daughters! You can't tell me that this is the end! I know you'll return…I know you'll come back to me!"

Bob looked at her incredulously, "Are you high? I'm never coming back! In fact I want a divorce!"

"No," Miriam cried, "Bob please!... You don't mean that!"

Bob stormed away leaving Miriam in a puddle of her own tears.

Helga hid quickly behind a couch as she watched her father breeze out of the house. She didn't feel like being belittled by Bob Pataki.

She slowly crept into the kitchen and threw her arms around her distressed mother.

Miriam leaned against her and continued to cry, "It's okay," Helga assured her as she stroked her hair gently, "We'll be okay…I promise."

She felt Miriam nod against her as she pulled away cautiously, "I'm going to go check on Lily…I'll be back, Okay."

Miriam nodded as Helga left the room.

Helga ran upstairs, and found Lily almost purple in the face from crying profusely.

She realized that the child desperately needed to be changed. So she quickly changed her diaper, gave her a nice bath, and lulled her to sleep.

She quietly crept out of the room and sauntered back downstairs.

"Mom," Helga called out as she entered the kitchen, "Did Lily get anything to eat?"

She looked around, but Miriam was nowhere to be found.

Helga ran upstairs into her mother's room, but she wasn't there.

"Mom?"

Still no answer.

She walked towards the bathroom and realized the door was closed.

She knocked gently on the door, "Mom?...Mom are you in here?"

Still no response.

She opened the door timidly, "Mo-…Mom! Oh my god mom!" Helga screamed as she ran towards Miriam's limp body on the floor of the bathroom.

The mirror above the sink was cracked into several pieces, while pieces of mirror and blood oozed carelessly together on Miriam's wrist.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Please Wake Me Up From This Horrid Dream

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – Two Days After Halloween - Con't**

…

Helga willed herself with all her might not to cry, but to her dismay the tears just didn't seem to stop flowing.

How she found the strength to call 911 and grab Lily within all the chaos still remained a mystery to her.

She suddenly found herself staring at Shelly's somber face.

Helga prepared herself for the worst.

"She's very fortunate," Shelly informed, as Helga breathed a sigh of relief, "she was lucky that no damages were done to the radial artery or it would have proved fatal."

Helga nodded glumly.

"Helga I need to know – did your mother purposely do this?"

Helga looked up at her in shock; the thought had never crossed her mind.

"I…I don't think so," Helga stated, "she was frustrated – I just assumed she punched the mirror in frustration…I …she wouldn't…I don't think she would intentionally try to kill herself."

"Helga," Shelly began warily, "your mother needs help."

Helga blinked back tears, "I know."

…

_Not her, _Sid thought absently to himself as he roamed the halls.

The girl he had met at Rhonda's party, continued to haunt his mind.

A simple task like walking down the halls of Hilwood High turned into a mission. He was constantly analyzing every female face; looking for some type of indication that she was his Juliet.

_Where are you? _he thought impatiently as he rounded a corner; colliding head on with another individual.

"Sorry," he muttered hastily as he helped his poor victim up from the floor and flashed her a bright smile, before heading on his way.

"It's okay," Aileen mumbled quietly to herself as she watched him go.

…

Helga glanced down at her mother's bandaged wrists, as Miriam stirred lightly in the bed as her eyes fluttered open.

Helga managed a weak smile, "hey," she greeted softly.

Miriam looked around confused, "Helga? …where…why am I...huh?" she sputtered in confusion.

"I found you in the bathroom unconscious," Helga explained.

Miriam looked down at her bandaged wrists and frowned. She slowly raised her head back up again meeting Helga's gaze.

"Mom?" Helga began hesitantly, "Please tell me that this wasn't intentional."

Miriam swallowed hard. She said nothing.

Helga nodded lightly blinking back tears.

Her mother's silence told her everything.

…

Phoebe frowned as she glanced down at her phone, _why aren't you answering Helga, _she thought impatiently.

The thought left her mind quickly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Wanna go to Slausen's," she heard Gerald whisper against her neck. She turned around and flashed him a bright smile, "Sure."

…

Patty laughed easily as Harold continued skipping rocks across the lake.

Harold had come to love the sound of her laugh, and was sure that it was probably the best sound he had ever heard.

He sat down abruptly at the edge of the dock; Patty soon joined him.

The sun was slowly setting and the powerful colors of red, pink, orange, and gold blended together in perfect harmony.

Harold glanced quickly at Patty. She seemed so much at peace.

Harold was sure he had fallen in love.

…

Iggy trudged down the empty halls of Hilwood High. He had mistakenly fallen asleep at a table in the library.

No one had woken him up.

_How did I go from being the coolest kid to invisible, _he thought glumly as he exited the school.

…

Helga crept out of her mother's room within the hospital quietly, when she was sure Miriam had drifted off to sleep.

She had dropped Lily off at the nursery in the downstairs lobby while Shelly was admitting Miriam.

Helga quickly sauntered down the halls of the hospital until finally making it to the psychiatric ward.

The receptionist had waved warmly at her as Helga had made her way towards a room.

She opened the door timidly and stepped inside.

She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her and sauntered over into a chair that over looked a slumbering figure on the bed adjacent to it.

"Hi Olga," Helga greeted glumly.

Her sister lay motionless within the plushness of the bed.

"I really wish that you'd wake up," Helga continued, "I'm going crazy here…Lily's getting so big now, you should see her…she's beautiful…I can't believe that she'll be almost one year old in a few months."

Olga remained motionless.

Helga blinked back tears, "Bob…Bob has become even more of an ass…and Mom…Mom just tried to kill herself."

Olga didn't budge.

"Olga please," Helga pleaded as tears streamed down her face, "I …I can't take this anymore. I'm falling apart! You need to wake up! I can't do this alone…I need you! Mom needs you!...your daughter needs you!"

Olga remained motionless.

Helga sobbed from her spot in the chair until she was sure she had cried herself out.

She got up timidly and placed a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Goodnight Olga," Helga bided as she left the room.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**A/N** – Chapter contains sexual content – Rating will be changed to M eventually.

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – A Week Before Christmas Break**

…

The following weeks between Halloween and Christmas had seemed to fly by.

Helga had no choice but to leave Lily under the care of Miriam while she was at school. _What choice did she have_; Wartz had threatened to bring her parents into the matter if she wasn't punctual. And if Bob was brought into the matter she was sure he'd do something rash in retaliation.

Helga wished that she could at least still have her weekly meetings again with Doctor Bliss, but Bob had threatened her that if she did he would take away Lily. So she discontinued her visits.

Her relationship with Arnold didn't change much. At times she felt that he might as well had filed for divorce like he had threatened to do; for they didn't even work on the assignment together. Everything was divided between them fifty-fifty; Arnold would care for the doll one week, while Helga had it the next. Even the worksheets Simmons had given them to work on was done separately. The only time they spoke was briefly during Simmons's class when he made everyone work on the project.

…

Harold had asked Patty out on a date only for her to tell him that he had promised her he wouldn't fall in love…

…_FLASHBACK…_

"Hey," Harold greeted as he entered the tutor centre just as everyone was packing up.

Patty smiled easily at him and waved as she bided goodbye to Phoebe.

"What's up?" Patty greeted as they exited the room and made their way down the hall.

"Well I've got two tickets for Slam Jam Fifteen and was wondering if you'd like to go?" he offered nervously.

"Sure," Patty agreed brightly, "but just as friends' right?"

"What if said I wanted to be something more?" Harold questioned.

"Then I would say that you promised that you would never fall in love with me, and I'm going to hold you to that," Patty explained stubbornly as she opened her locker.

Harold laughed nervously, "Don't get so uptight – it was just a question – a stupid joke."

Patty looked at him skeptically, "okay…"

Harold smiled as he caught sight of her wish list pinned up upon her locker, _What if I made her wishes come true? _He thought brightly, _then maybe she might change her mind._

…

Rhonda and Curly's relationship had begun to heat up considerably, and everyone had noticed.

Rhonda had beamed to Helga one day after school that things between them were getting serious. Helga's conscience had gotten the best of her…

…_FLASHBACK…_

"I'm serious Helga," Rhonda beamed, "I think I might marry this boy one day."

Helga looked at her solemnly, "Rhonda…look…I don't know how to say this…but I can't say it."

Rhonda looked at her confused, "Helga you're not making any sense."

"I know," Helga admitted, "…but…you already know Thad."

"Of course I know him Helga," Rhonda stated annoyed, "I am dating the boy."

"No," Helga persisted, "You've known him before we started attending Hilwood High."

Rhonda eyed her suspiciously, "Huh?...Helga you're talking in riddles?...just tell me what you want to say in English?"

Helga looked at her glumly, "I can't."

Rhonda eyed her skeptically, "What? …Why?...Why can't you?"

Helga looked over her shoulder to see Curly fast approaching, "Just don't mention this to Thad okay!...Please."

Rhonda nodded quickly unsure of how to respond as Helga bolted quickly from her side. She soon felt Thad's arm grab her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted warmly.

Rhonda smiled up at him uneasily, "Hi."

…

Nadine and Peapod were still as much in love with each other. He had bought her a promise ring; which Nadine proudly showed off whenever she could.

…

Sheena still continued with her weekly visits to Doctor Bliss.

She had slowly but surely found herself falling for Lorenzo, but couldn't seem to commit herself to him.

Dale Bryan Dimmetry continued to haunt her dreams, and the look on her mother's face when he had killed her in cold blood was a memory she could not erase from her mind.

The only thing that comforted her was knowing that he was locked away in a high security mental institution.

Eugene still remained a major part of her life – he was her best friend. It sometimes bugged Lorenzo how close she was with Eugene. It was as if he expected her to leave him for the freckled face boy.

_Oh if he only knew the truth, _Sheena had thought amusingly to herself.

…

Park got out of bed hazily as he glanced across at the slumbering form next to him.

He struggled to find his clothes in the darkness.

The figure stirred slowly realizing that Park was no longer there.

"Leaving so soon," he heard a voice call out in the darkness.

Park smiled easily as he fumbled back towards the bed. He ran a hand through unruly red curls.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Eugene."

…

Arnold bolted awake and rolled out of bed begrudgingly.

_It's official, _he muttered to himself angrily, _I'm a basket case._

It had been two months since he had first had his somewhat erotic dream about Helga, and to his dismay the stupid dreams kept happening.

_I need a girlfriend asap _he assured himself as he stepped into his shower and was met with the cool mist of water, _and then maybe I'll stop having these crazy dreams._

…

Phoebe was sure she loved Gerald.

Gerald was positive he loved Phoebe.

_So it was only natural to go to the next step… right?..._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gerald inquired as he gazed down at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded back at him shyly, "I've never been more sure about anything."

Gerald grinned as he kissed her lightly, slowly discarding the pants and boxers he was wearing towards the floor.

Phoebe smiled into his kiss, as she helped him lift the dress she was wearing over her head.

Gerald's mouth left her lips as he planted kisses feverishly down her neck, as his hands explored every inch of her now nude form.

Phoebe's breath became almost ragged, " Ger…Gerald."

She was soon silenced by his soft lips as he suddenly entered her.

She felt her body suddenly freeze as she tried to adjust herself to the now foreign feeling.

Gerald kissed her lightly and smiled down warmly at her; reassuring her, before thrusting into her once more.

Phoebe felt her hands trail down his muscular arms as Gerald groaned into her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as his thrusts became harder and harder.

He felt her back arch as she latched onto him with dear life.

Neither of them could hold back any longer as they both gave into their passion and hit pure ecstasy.

The night passed without further incident.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Countdown To The Rest Of My Life

**A/N: **I know three chapter's in a day …enjoy…actually grab a carton of tissues…it's not pretty!

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I am now accepting anonymous reviews – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – Christmas Break - New Years Eve**

…

"Are you positive?" Rhonda questioned as she took in a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yeah," Helga replied warily as she handed Phoebe and Nadine cans of pop.

"This sucks," Nadine fretted, "it's not going to be the same without you! You've already missed a bunch of parties and get-togethers already."

"I'm afraid Nadine is right," Phoebe agreed, "Your social life has been non-existent lately…Helga this is New Years! You should be ringing it in with your friends!"

"And a special someone," Nadine replied coyly.

"When was the last time you had a date?" Rhonda stated skyward.

"I don't need a guy to have fun," Helga replied annoyed, "in fact I think I'm going to remain a spinster and raise a bunch of pets. I'll be the crazy lady whose house nobody wants to go near."

Nadine laughed despite herself, "look Helga thing's will get better, you'll see."

"Yeah," Rhonda agreed, "I mean – how could it possibly get any worse."

The sound of crying filled the kitchen as Helga looked absently at her crying doll. She picked it up and rocked it gently. Within minutes the crying stopped.

"Ironic," Rhonda muttered as she put her plate in Helga's dishwasher, "You definitely have to get an A on mothering skills in Simmons's class – I mean you're taking care of an actual child for Pete's sakes."

Helga smiled weakly, "Yeah well that's only a part of the assignment, and believe you me, I'd probably end up with an F if it were up to Arnold."

"Well I'm going to the bathroom," Nadine announced as she put her plate in the washer, "I'll be back."

"I'm just going to go over there for a sec," Rhonda stated suddenly as she pulled out her vibrating phone from her purse, "it's Thad," she informed giddily as she pranced into the foyer.

"Helga?" Phoebe began as she looked at her nervously; a blush apparent on her cheeks.

"What is it Pheebs," Helga asked breezily as she put the leftover spaghetti into a container, "can you open that?" she asked as she motioned towards the refrigerator door.

"Uh…yeah," Phoebe sputtered as she pulled open the door, and closed it once Helga placed the container down.

"So what's up?" Helga asked brightly as she glanced at her friend.

"Um…Helga…last week, Gerald and I…Did the deed," Phoebe rambled.

Helga looked at her and laughed, "Right," she stated sarcastically.

Phoebe looked at her nervously.

"Oh," Helga exclaimed in sudden realization, "Uh…wow!"

Phoebe turned scarlet, "Look…Helga you're my best friend and I thought you should know."

Helga laughed nervously, "Trust me…I could definitely have lived without knowing that you and hairboy did the wild monkey dance…but anyways…since I know – how was it?"

"What?"

"How was it! Lord knows I'll probably never have the chance of losing my 'flower' given that I intend on becoming a spinster."

"Helga?" Phoebe laughed as she punched Helga playfully; Helga laughed.

"It was nice," Phoebe answered simply.

"Nice?" Helga questioned, "That's it!"

"Well what did you expect?"

"Oh I don't know?...That you saw fireworks, or you felt the world move…That he completely rocked your world."

"Helga!" Phoebe stated in shock, as she turned a shade brighter than crimson.

"Was he horrible?"

"Helga this is too much," Phoebe stated mortified, as Helga laughed.

"I'm kidding," Helga replied easily as she draped an arm over Phoebe's shoulder, "I'm your best friend – it's my job to be difficult."

Phoebe grinned in response only to be interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Helga," Rhonda's voice boomed from the foyer, "The door."

"I'm on it princess," Helga replied as she released her hold on Phoebe.

"Hey Helga?" Phoebe called out as Helga whirled around in time to here the bell ring once more, "For your information he did rock my world."

Helga laughed as she swatted Phoebe playfully as they walked passed Rhonda towards the door.

Helga opened the door to find her father's face staring back at her menacingly, with Maureen on his arm.

"What the hell," Helga greeted, "What do you want?"

Bob pushed past her aggressively as he and Maureen waltzed into the house.

"Read the papers lately," Bob seethed as he threw a copy of the Hilwood Times at Helga.

Helga grabbed the paper only to see the headline: BIG BOB CHEATS ON WIFE! Staring back at her.

Helga gasped as Phoebe peered over her shoulders.

"Don't play innocent with me," Bob continued threateningly, "I know you sold this story to the press."

"What!" Helga yelled mortified as Rhonda entered the room cautiously closely followed by Nadine, "I did no such thing!"

"This is a private matter," Bob ordered as he directed his attention towards Rhonda, Phoebe, and Nadine, "Why don't you girls scram."

"These girls aren't going anywhere," Nadine replied back angrily.

Bob laughed bitterly as he made a swift movement with his hand towards three large men in black suits.

The men grabbed the girls by their arms and pulled them out into the hallway.

"Let them go!" Helga demanded, "Bob you have no right to treat my friends that way!"

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Rhonda's screamed as the men hurled the girls outside; slamming the doors in their faces.

"What the hell do you want?" Helga questioned, as she saw Maureen saunter down the stairs, "and who the hell gave you permission to go up there."

Maureen grinned back at her deviously as Helga realized as she continued down the steps that she was holding Lily.

"You get your filthy hands off of her," Helga demanded, as one of the big men held her back, "let go of me!"

"You shouldn't have crossed me Helga," Bob warned, "and for that you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"I didn't do anything," Helga insisted, "you got caught!...this wasn't my doing!"

"We're going to be taking her away from all this," Maureen stated smugly, "Isn't that right Lily," she stated mockingly as she addressed Lily, "Don't you want to live with grandma and grandpa."

Lily began to cry in response.

"Bob you wouldn't," Helga pleaded.

Bob stared at her blankly, "Give these to your mother," he stated simply as he dropped a large envelope on the coffee table, "come on Maureen."

Maureen smiled deviously as she followed Bob out of the house with Lily in hand.

"No!" Helga screamed as she struggled to break loose out of the larger man's grasp, "Let me go!...Bob! Bob you can't!"

Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe hadn't left. They automatically tried to pry the child away from Maureen, but Bob's goons were to strong.

Bob and Maureen got into a large vehicle hastily, as the men piled in afterwards.

They soon drove off as the girls chased after them. Helga collapsed in the street from exhaustion as she watched the car speed away.

…

"Helga I am so sorry," Phoebe stated quietly as she rubbed Helga's back gently.

Helga sat hunched over in her living room upon a couch; her head was buried in her hands.

"He wanted her dead," Helga sobbed, "can you imagine what she might be going through right now!...she's so little…she must be so scared."

"The nerve of that bitch!" Rhonda stated angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Helga glanced at the clock, it read ten p.m. She looked over at Phoebe and realized that her phone was vibrating in her jacket.

"Pheebs," Helga replied weakly as she motioned to her friend's jacket.

"Ignore it," Phoebe stated absently.

"You guys should go," Helga mentioned quietly.

"Helga we're not leaving you," Nadine lectured.

"You guys its New Years, and I love you guys for being here with me and all but come on! … Don't let Bob wreck your holidays as well."

"Helga," Rhonda persisted, "you're our friend-"

"And as my friends – I want you to go," Helga replied easily, "seriously guys …I just wanna be by myself for a while."

"Are you sure," Nadine questioned.

"Yes," Helga insisted, "go!...Rhonda you're the one that's throwing this party. I think people will notice that their host isn't there."

"So let them notice," Rhonda huffed, "Helga I don't feel right leaving you here by yourself after all that has happened."

"I agree," Phoebe concurred, "you shouldn't be here by yourself."

"I am not going to be here by myself," Helga insisted, "my mother's here, and I think I should be alone when I tell her that Bob took Lily."

"She's going to be just devastated," Nadine replied glumly.

Helga blinked back tears, "go on…I'll call you guys -…oh no!"

"What?" Phoebe questioned anxiously.

Helga picked up her doll. The dolls head was smashed in, "one of Bob's goons must have stepped on it!...Arnold is going to flip!"

"Look Helga it'll be okay," Rhonda soothed, "We'll just-"

"Look guys, just go, okay, I'll call you later," Helga replied warily as she handed Phoebe the doll, "can you keep this for a while…it just reminds me of what happened here tonight…and I can't be a wreck when I tell Miriam."

The girls nodded as they begrudgingly got up from their seats and headed to the door, each hugging Helga as they left.

"Have a good New Year," Helga replied quietly as she managed a weak smile.

The girls waved uncertainly at her as they left.

…

"Hey," Gerald greeted as he caught sight of Phoebe, "what took you so long."

"Um…Rhonda, Nadine and I were at Helga's…and we kind of lost track of the time," Phoebe stated uneasily.

"You okay?" Gerald questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am now," she stated meekly, as she leaned into him, "Where's Arnold?"

"His mom wanted to visit family in Seattle," Gerald replied breezily, "so he's ringing in the New Years with family."

…

"Hey Rhonda," Harold greeted as Rhonda sauntered into her house.

"Hey," Rhonda replied airily, "have you seen Thad?"

"Uh…yeah," Harold answered, "I think he's out on the balcony."

"Thanks," Rhonda thanked as she grabbed her coat.

"Rhonda?" Harold called out causing the girl to whirl around to face him once more, "Can I ask you for a favour."

Rhonda eyed him skeptically, "Depends on what it is?"

Harold handed her a piece of paper, "Do you think that you could possibly do this for me."

Rhonda skimmed the paper and smiled brightly, "anything for you," she stated with a wink as she pecked him lightly on the cheek, "happy new years."

…

"You know," Lorenzo began sheepishly as he moved closer to Sheena, "they say that whoever you kiss on New Years is who you'll be spending the rest of the year with."

Sheena laughed as she squeezed his hand gently, "Well you better make sure you're right here next to me when the ball drops."

…

Helga looked around her living room glumly; she was dreading the fact of telling Miriam that Bob had just stole Lily.

Helga looked down at the coffee table and frowned, _where is the envelope Bob left? _Helga searched the living room thoroughly before coming to the conclusion that someone had moved it.

_Oh no! _Helga's mind screamed as she bolted up the steps and headed towards her mother's room.

She flung open the door to find Miriam's limp but somewhat still breathing body sprawled across her bed.

She had an empty bottle of sleeping pills in one hand, and the envelope was discarded carelessly across the floor.

Helga sprinted for the phone and dialled 911.

The operator had instructed her to remain calm, and that an ambulance should be there shortly.

Helga hung up the phone and grabbed Miriam, rocking her gently, "Don't you dare leave me! Please don't leave me!"

Helga glanced quickly to her mother's side.

She realized what the envelope had contained. Strewn about next to Miriam's side were divorce papers, and Bob had already signed on the dotted line.

…

"Come on everybody," Patty ushered as the teens all looked at her expectantly, "the ball is about to drop."

Everyone gathered in front of Rhonda's plasma.

…10…

"Happy new years," Harold grinned as he grabbed Patty's hand. She looked up at him happily and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

…9…

"Here it comes," Gerald mumbled as Phoebe turned to face him.

…8…

"Here's to the new year," Curly whispered to Rhonda as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

…7…

"This will be the best year ever," Peapod stated happily as Nadine leaned against him.

"Only if I'm sharing it with you," Nadine grinned.

…6…

"We're losing her," Shelly yelled anxiously as she rubbed the defibrillators together, "clear…"

Helga looked at the heart monitor in anticipation; nothing happened.

…5…

"I'm ever so sure we'll be spending the year together Stin," Lila replied happily as she glanced up at Stinky. Stinky winked at her in response.

…4…

"Here's to a great year," Park whispered quietly next to Eugene. Eugene smiled back at him affectionately.

…3…

Sandrine huffed in anger, "New Years sucks," she mumbled as she watched the happy couples with resentment.

…2…

"Again," Shelly yelled, as she increased the volts, "clear."

…1…

"Happy New years," Everyone screamed.

…

Gerald and Phoebe smiled at each other affectionately as he pulled her into a kiss. Across the room the same was to be seen with Nadine and Peapod.

…

Patty kissed Harold lightly on the cheek.

…

Park and Eugene quickly grabbed each other's hands reassuringly.

…

Sandrine slouched against the wall after kissing some random guy she didn't know.

…

Rhonda practically pounced on Curly.

…

Lorenzo kissed Sheena timidly.

…

Helga collapsed onto the floor in grief.

"Call it," Shelly replied glumly as she blinked back tears.

Helga shook her head violently as she looked down at her mother's limp body. She threw her hands around her and sobbed hysterically, "No! …No ! You can't leave me!...you can't…"

"Official time of death," Shelly continued quietly, "twelve a.m…"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. You Want The Truth? Love Breeds Suicide

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – A Few Days After New Years – Back To School**

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway:**

"Hey," Lila greeted Stinky at his locker, "Watchaya drinking?" she asked as she motioned to the bottle in Stinky's hand.

"I reckon that its tomato juice Lila," he stated quickly as he downed the remaining contents and hastily shoved the bottle into his locker, "So how's my baby?"

"She's fine," Lila stated happily as she toyed with the doll in her hand, "see," she continued earnestly, as she lifted the doll higher to his face.

Stinky laughed, "Not the baby I was talking about, but good to see that she's fine too."

Lila blushed and laughed nervously, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Come on," Stinky replied happily as he slammed his locker shut and linked arms with Lila, "or I reckon we'll be late."

…

"Oh my god!" Nadine exclaimed happily as Rhonda showed off the heart shaped locket that she wore around her neck.

"Isn't it gorgeous," Rhonda beamed, "Thad gave it to me on New Years!...Right after we decided to make it official. We're dating exclusively – he's my boyfriend."

Nadine laughed but then sobered down quickly, "Did you get through with Helga?"

Rhonda's smile disappeared slowly from her face, "As much fun as I had on new years…we shouldn't have left Helga alone – even if she did insist upon it. I've called her repeatedly for the past two days – and she hasn't called me back."

"I went back to her house around 2 a.m. after I left your party," Nadine informed, "but there was no answer – I just assumed she went to sleep, but then Phoebe said she went at least five times to her house, and there's still no reply?...and she's not answering her cell!...I'm worried Rhonda."

"Me too," Rhonda replied meekly.

Her smile quickly returned to her face as she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.

"Hey boyfriend," Rhonda greeted happily without turning around.

"Hey beautiful," Curly greeted as he rested his chin atop her head, "So are you guys ready to see what Mr. Simmons has in store for the conclusion of our assignments."

"I wonder if we'll witness any divorce trials?" Nadine replied nervously.

"I don't think anyone's going to want to do that," Rhonda explained knowingly, "I mean everyone in our class gets along – who would possibly want a divorce?"

…

"How in the hell did she manage this," Arnold yelled horrified as Phoebe timidly gave him the doll, "What did she do? Stick its head in a blender?"

"It was an accident," Phoebe informed quickly, "someone stepped on it by mistake?"

Arnold shook his head angrily, "She did it deliberately – everything Helga does is deliberate."

"Look Arnold," Phoebe replied hesitantly, as Gerald sauntered towards them, "don't overreact."

"Don't overreact?" Arnold yelled incredulously, "Phoebe this project is worth seventy-five percent of our final grade! ... And where the hell is Helga? Why couldn't she have given me the doll herself?"

Phoebe didn't answer as Gerald joined the scene; he threw an arm supportively over Phoebe, "what's going on?" he asked.

Arnold held up the doll wordlessly.

"What happened?" he asked in shock as he grabbed the doll from Arnold.

"I just flunked – that's what," Arnold replied bitterly as he clenched his fist and punched his locker in frustration.

…

"Can we meet up at lunch?" Curly asked Rhonda as he untied his arms from around her waist.

Rhonda turned around to face him, "Sure…is something wrong?"

"Uh…No," he stated nervously, "I just…we need to talk."

"Oh…"Rhonda replied uncertainly, "um…okay."

"I'll see you then," Curly replied quickly as he pecked her on the cheek, "…see you in class, bye Nadine."

"Bye," Nadine replied happily before she dropped the façade and turned her attention back to Rhonda; glancing at her worriedly, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Rhonda stated unconvincingly, "so he wants to talk – I shouldn't be worried…right?"

"Right," Nadine assured with as much conviction as she could muster, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Rhonda turned to look at her skeptically, "but we both know that when a boy wants 'to talk' nothing ever good comes out of it."

Nadine looked at her blankly unsure of how to respond.

"Come on," Rhonda ordered, "or we're gonna be late for class."

…

**Hilwood High – Homeroom**

…

"Good morning class," Mr. Simmons greeted as he entered the classroom, "please return your child to the front of the class, while I take attendance."

Everyone scurried around the classroom to get the materials they needed for Mr. Simmons assessment.

"I see that Helga isn't here," Mr. Simmons stated easily as he approached Arnold, "Eugene?" he instructed, "would you mind taking the attendance sheet down to the main office."

Eugene got up quickly from his desk and did what he was told, "Thank you," Mr. Simmons addressed the boy brightly as Eugene nodded. He then turned his attention back towards Arnold, "I trust that the two of you worked out your issues by now."

Arnold pulled out the mutilated doll out of his backpack and dropped it on his desk in response.

Mr. Simmons looked down at the doll horrified, "What in the world? Wha-"

"I want a divorce," Arnold interrupted.

"But Arnold Helga isn't here, and I … I think you should speak to her first."

"I would if she were here," Arnold spat back angrily.

Mr. Simmons nodded glumly, "Find someone to represent you by this afternoon, and I'll try to get a hold of Helga."

Arnold nodded in response as Mr. Simmons left his desk.

Gerald sat back down in his seat next to Arnold, "So what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"I asked him for a divorce," Arnold replied coolly.

Gerald looked at him blankly, "I see…so I guess you'll be needing a lawyer."

Arnold turned to face him uneasily, "yeah," he replied shortly.

"So do you have anyone in mind?"

Arnold looked at him expectantly.

"I'm your man," Gerald replied easily, "though I don't think Phoebe will be too pleased."

…

**Hilwood High – After Homeroom**

…

"You must be wondering why I've called you here," Mr. Simmons stated solemnly as he addressed Phoebe and Rhonda.

Both girls nodded timidly.

"Helga's been missing a lot of classes, and her reasons have always been elusive," Mr. Simmons explained, "now I've been tolerating this, because I feel that there is a bigger problem at hand – one I think both of you girls are well aware of. Now I'm not going to ask you to break your friend's trust and tell me what it is…but, you need to find some way for Helga to get to school today, because Wartz will definitely suspend her if she doesn't show up and I'll be forced to give her an F if she doesn't at least give reason for why she's not here. Wartz has been calling her house endlessly all morning, and there has been no response…I'm afraid that you're her last hope," Mr. Simmons concluded as Phoebe and Rhonda tried to digest what he had just instructed.

"We'll try our best," Phoebe replied weakly.

"You may go," Mr. Simmons responded glumly.

…

**Hilwood High – Lunch Period**

…

"Uh…hi," Brainy wheezed as he took a seat next to Iggy at the abandoned lunch table.

Iggy looked up at him surprised, "Hi," he replied brightly.

"You…You don't mind if I …Uh sit here…do you?" Brainy wheezed.

Iggy shook his head happily; glad that he had seemingly made a friend, "I don't mind."

Brainy nodded easily in response.

…

**Hilwood High – Lunch Period – Abandoned Corridor**

…

"So what did you want to talk about," Rhonda inquired nervously as she glanced at Curly's obviously distressed form.

"I…I don't know how to say this," Curly mumbled tensely.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Rhonda asked pleadingly.

"What?...No!...Of course not!...I'd be a fool if I did," he replied as he pulled her closer towards him rubbing her back assuringly.

"Then what's wrong?" Rhonda asked exasperated as she pulled away, "I can sense it – you're bothered by something."

"Rhonda," Curly began as he exhaled in frustration, "I…I haven't been exactly honest with you."

Rhonda looked at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

"Rhonda, I'm…I…we've…we've known each other since we were kids?"

Rhonda looked at him expectantly as Helga's words came flying back into her head.

"Rhonda I'm Curly," he stated simply as he awaited her reaction,

Rhonda felt her body freeze as she stared back at him in shock. Several minutes went by without either of them uttering a word.

"Rhonda?" Curly inquired; finally breaking the silence.

She remained glued to her spot.

"Rhonda?" he repeated again as he took a step towards her grabbing her arm tentatively.

The sudden contact sent her brain into overdrive, as she snapped back to reality and flinched away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she screamed mortified, "this … this doesn't make sense…how could you…I don't …I don't understand," she wailed; her head was spinning.

"Look Rhonda – I'm sorry," Curly pleaded, "it was wrong – I know it was – I should have told you who I was when I first saw you, but I couldn't … you had seemed to really like me, so I-"

"I didn't like you," Rhonda spat back vehemently, "I fell for Thad not you."

"But I am Thad," Curly reasoned, "The only thing that was different was my name. Is it my fault that you couldn't recognize me?"

"Oh don't blame this on me," Rhonda yelled, "the Curly I remember was a freak! A stalker! He tried to cut my hair and keep them in scrap books – he was disgusting…I can't believe that I allowed you to pull me into your sick world!"

"Look Rhonda," Curly reasoned, "don't overreact okay…you just need some time to cool off…what we have – what we shared – that's real…you don't throw that kind of passion away for anything."

"What we had was fake," Rhonda replied coolly, "it was a lie – it meant nothing!"

"Rhonda…Look you jus-"

"I don't need time!" Rhonda stated, "I never want to see you again!"

"Rhonda please!...You don't-"

"Goodbye Curly," Rhonda bided coolly, "we're through."

…

**Hilwood High – Wartz's Office**

…

Wartz looked down at his phone book irritably, "This is my last resort – this situation is becoming too much," he mumbled as he began to dial the number he had searched for, "Hello? Mr. Pataki? This is Principal Wartz of Hilwood High – could you possibly meet with me around three p.m.? … You can! Great…I'll see you then."

…

**Hilwood High – Lunch Period – Abandoned Classroom**

…

Phoebe anxiously awaited a response, she drummed her fingers absently along the sides of the large desk she was sitting at; Nadine looked at her nervously.

"It's still ringing," Phoebe informed as she was suddenly greeted by the Pataki voicemail.

Phoebe sighed, "Helga its Phoebe again … as soon as you get my messages please call me back… You need to come to school right away – or you'll risk getting an F in Simmons's class… or at least call him and tell him why you're not here; I'm sure he'll understand, and make other arrangements…if I don't hear from you by the end of today I'm calling the cops – you're scaring us Helga… bye."

Nadine looked at her worriedly, "Now we wait…."

Phoebe nodded, "Now we wait."

…

**Hilwood High – Boys Gym Class**

…

"Down and give me fifty," Coach Wittenberg ordered as the boys immediately dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

"Hey fellas," Stinky whispered as Gerald and Arnold turned to look at him mid push-up, "Did you hear? It's all over school… Rhonda and Thad broke up."

"What?" Gerald whispered back in shock, "why? I thought they were really into each other."

"I reckon that the reason they broke up is on account of Thad not being Thad, but is really Curly," Stinky chuckled.

Arnold eyes widened as Gerald's body hit the floor with a thud.

"You're kidding," Arnold stated in disbelief.

Stinky shook his head, "Lila told me that Sandrine overheard them in the hallway."

"Sandrine also hates Rhonda," Gerald stated absently, "maybe she made it up."

"No," Arnold stated suddenly, "Don't you see … Thad … Thaddeus … I knew he seemed familiar, and only Curly could come up with something like dare night – do you even remember those dares?"

Gerald nodded with sudden realization as the boys peered over at Curly. He seemed obviously distressed as he was doing his push-ups, "I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell us … I mean we were his friends."

"Poor guy," Stinky stated aloud, "if one thing's for sure – his crush on Rhonda never died…I reckon that he must be crushed."

"I think we should distract him somehow," Arnold replied easily, "get his mind off of Rhonda …"

"That's enough!" Coach Wittenberg yelled, "Get up and shake it off – in five minutes you'll be doing laps."

The class groaned in response.

Curly looked up suddenly as he felt a pair of eyes on him; whirling around he was faced by the faces of his old gang.

"Hey Curly," Sid greeted jokingly.

Curly exhaled in frustration.

"Hey don't be like that man," Gerald ordered, "Rhonda might have broken your heart … but that doesn't mean that your boys don't have your back."

Curly looked up at them incredulously, "is that what we are?"

"That's what we were," Harold informed, "and what we'll always be…unless you got a problem with that?" he mockingly threatened as he shoved a clench fist in Curly's face and shook it menacingly.

Curly laughed, "No … No problem … Thanks guys."

Arnold smiled, "Welcome home Curly."

…

**Hilwood High – After Gym Class – Girl's Change Room**

…

"No way?" Nadine yelled in shock as Rhonda buried her head in her hands.

"Thad's Curly?" Phoebe stated in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," Katrinka mumbled in shook.

"Oh believe it," Rhonda yelled angrily, "and how the hell did the whole school find out about it?"

"Sandrine," Lila replied timidly, "she said she overheard you guys in the hallway."

"More like she stalked us there and listened in for incriminating information," Rhonda seethed, "that little skeeze."

"So you broke up with him?" Patty stated meekly.

"Of course," Rhonda answered bitterly, "Why wouldn't I? … do you remember what a freak he was in elementary school."

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, "but I also remember how much he worshipped you Rhonda."

"What are you getting at Pheebs?" Rhonda demanded.

"What I'm getting at, is that maybe the reason Curly didn't tell you who he was, is because he thought that he wouldn't have stood a chance if you knew who he was."

Rhonda looked at her skeptically, "that's right I wouldn't have! … So?"

Phoebe sighed, "So nothing. I just hope you can forget about him… I mean – you really seemed to have liked him."

"I can forget about him," Rhonda huffed as she got up from her spot on the bench, "matter-of-fact he's already forgotten, and I didn't fall for Curly!...I fell for Thad…who as it turns out never existed to begin with!"

With that she stormed out of the change room abruptly; leaving the girls to stare after her in shock.

…

**Hilwood High – Last Class For The Day**

…

"Okay," Mr. Simmons stated quietly, "has everyone submitted their reports?"

The class nodded, as he briefly scanned the classroom quickly making eye contact briefly with Rhonda and Phoebe. Both girls shrugged at him defeated as he sighed in frustration. _Where are you Helga? _Mr. Simmons fretted to himself.

"Patty," he ordered as he motioned towards the attendance sheet, "Do you mind?"

Patty got up and sauntered over to his desk, just as he was about to mark Helga absent. However, before doing so Helga wandered in somewhat robotically.

"Helga," Mr. Simmons exclaimed happily causing the girls to look up in shock.

"Did she call you back?" Rhonda asked as Phoebe checked her phone; Phoebe shook her head in response.

Helga dropped her assignment on his desk with a blank expression and took a seat at her desk; directly behind Arnold.

Patty quickly grabbed the attendance sheet from Mr. Simmons and exited the classroom.

"Okay," Mr. Simmons stated hesitantly, "We have one divorce hearing to get through and then I'll be handing out your final grade for this assignment at the end of the class…So Helga … Arnold …If you may."

Helga looked up at Mr. Simmons confused before realization donned on her; she caught sight of Phoebe – who was desperately trying to get her attention.

Gerald stood up from his seat, "I'll be Arnold's representation," he informed Mr. Simmons; causing Phoebe to look up at him incredulously.

"And I'll be Helga's," Phoebe challenged as she abruptly jumped up from her seat and looked at Gerald threateningly.

"That won't be necessary," Helga announced stoically; causing everyone to look at her confused, "I accept the C."

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, "but Helga-"

"Look its whatever, okay," Helga continued void of any emotion, "I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Simmons persisted, "Helga you've been an honor roll student since you started high school…do you seriously want to-"

"Ms. Pataki," Wartz greeted as he entered the classroom, interrupting the class.

Patty crept in quietly and sauntered back to her seat.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Wartz continued, "I've been calling your house repeatedly – only to get no answer."

Helga looked at him unnerved.

"I told you that I would bring your parents into the matter if any more days or classes were skipped, so if you would just follow me…" Wartz instructed.

Helga got up from her seat stiffly as Bob entered the classroom.

"This better not take long," he instructed Wartz as he caught sight of Helga, "What is…I thought that this had something to do with school funding."

"This is about your daughter's irregular attendance," Wartz informed as the class looked on at the scene uncomfortably.

"Call her mother," Bob ordered, "I don't have time for this."

"I have been," Wartz explained, "there's been no answer at your house."

Helga scoffed, "his house? … Bob doesn't live with us… he walked out on the family a year ago."

Everyone's eyes widened as Wartz looked at Bob confused, "What?"

"Little lady you shut your mouth right now," Bob ordered, "This is a personal matter."

"If it was personal you wouldn't have flaunted your child bride to the world and had gotten caught," Helga stated bitterly.

"Helga," Bob warned, "you cut this out right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Helga yelled; slowly losing her composure, "you've already taken away everything that mattered to me, there's nothing left for you to take!"

Bob looked at her threateningly, "Hallway! Now!" he ordered as he grabbed her arm.

Helga broke away from his grasp, "No!" she yelled, "The world ought to know what a monster you are!"

"Look," Wartz budded in; not liking the direction the conversation was going, "all I wanted was an explanation for Helga's irregular attendance, and for her parents to do something about it…I'll just call Ms. Pataki and-"

Helga laughed bitterly as tears began to stream down her face; the class looked on in shock. No one expect Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe had ever seen Helga cry, and even this was too much for them to handle – she was on the verge of hysterical.

Mr. Simmons timidly approached the crying girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to be met by Helga flinching away from him, as if burned.

"You want an explanation," Helga threatened as she pointed at Wartz and Simmons, "then listen to this…and believe you me, it's not pretty."

Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe quickly got out of their desks and cautiously approached her.

Harold quickly grabbed Rhonda's arm, "I knew something was wrong…why didn't you tell me." Rhonda avoided his gaze.

"Helga," Phoebe reasoned, "maybe you should-"

"No!" Helga screamed, "They want an explanation, so I'll give them one!"

Bob looked at her threateningly, as Helga directed her attention towards him, "This man," she stated as she pointed a finger at Bob; tears still streaming down her face, "is a monster!"

"Helga-" Bob threatened.

"He cheated on my mother with someone my sisters age!...and then he expected my mother to be cool with it!...of course Miriam listened – she was hopelessly in love with you…and you betrayed her!"

"Helga, stop making a scene," Bob ordered.

Helga looked at him with rage, "then his child bride's brother raped Olga!"

The class gasped in horror as Helga continued, "and his response when Olga admitted the rape was that she was lying! She told you that she was raped and was pregnant and was keeping the child and your response was that she was lying?...Olga has done everything you've ever wanted, and you shunned her at a time when she was practically drowning in sorrow for your slut!"

Bob looked around helplessly as Simmons looked at Bob in anger.

"So he disowned the entire family and shacked up with Maureen…only we could never be rid of him, because he was the mayor – and a picture perfect family is what the town would expect from him…so we had to lie to everyone…Only Bob's abandonment caused Olga to lose it completely. I had to have her admitted to a psychiatric ward the same night Bob walked out, because she became catatonic!"

Bob turned on his heel to leave, but Rhonda and Harold blocked his way.

"You face this like a man," Harold ordered as he spun Bob around to face his youngest daughter.

Helga looked at him with pure hatred, "Bob wanted to have Olga's child aborted, and I made sure that wouldn't happen…because Olga wanted it and she would have been crushed if she woke up, and her child was dead!...So, she gave birth – while in her coma; via C-section…and guessed who raised it," Helga stated rhetorically as she made eye contact with Wartz and Simmons.

"You?" Wartz whispered in shock as he looked at Bob with disgust.

"Miriam was a mess…and it was all his fault!" Helga continued as she pointed to Bob, "she had lost all hope!...and for some sick reason she still loved you…she thought you'd come back, but you…you…" Helga collapsed in tears, as Phoebe fell to her side.

"So that's why you've been so tardy, because you were raising a child!" Wartz stated in disbelief.

"She also had to pay the bills for her house," Rhonda replied hostilely, "Lord knows Bob wasn't going to do it!...and her mother was chronically depressed."

Simmons looked at Rhonda in shock and then back at Helga, "Helga how did you manage to do that?"

Helga couldn't answer; she was way passed sobbing, and was crying uncontrollably.

"She was working two jobs," Phoebe informed quietly, "Nadine, Rhonda, and I helped her with whatever we could…Rhonda even got her a nanny for a while to take care of the baby."

"Only Bob had Inga – the nanny deported, and then stole Lily on New Years Eve," Rhonda seethed.

"Lily?…is that the baby's name?" Simmons inquired.

Phoebe nodded in response.

Bob fumed, "look I told you she wasn't my responsibility so leave me be!" Bob ordered, "You want to talk to her guardian – call her mother."

Helga stopped crying and got up abruptly; nearly knocking down Phoebe in the process. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bunch of papers and hurled them at Bob.

Bob glanced down at them, only to realize that they were the divorce papers he handed Miriam earlier, "It's not signed," he replied angrily, "you give these back to your mother and-"

"You won't need them to be signed," Helga responded eerily calm.

"To hell I don't," Bob yelled angrily, "Call her mother and have her come down hear and get her daughter under control," Bob ordered.

"I told you there is no response at the house," Wartz explained, "and after the story I heard, I'll be damned if I do anything for you!"

Bob pulled out his cell phone as Helga watched him blankly.

"Miriam," he instructed, "as soon as you get this message you need to-"

Helga grabbed the phone away from his face and ended the call.

"Little lady! How dare you-"

"Dead people don't answer phones," Helga stated quietly causing everyone to freeze.

Bob looked at her in shock; Helga walked over to him unnerved, "while everyone was ringing in the New Year I watched Miriam take her last breath."

A few students in the class began to cry, while others stared on sympathetically.

"So you won't need the papers signed," Helga continued stoically, "you got what you wished for – Miriam's out of your life…you're free to move on."

Bob looked at her defeated as he shook his head in shock, "No…No…she can't be…I…I … You're lying."

Helga pulled out the death certificate out of her pocket, "official time of death – twelve a.m…perfect start to a New Year huh?"

Bob looked at the piece of paper in tears, "Helga …I-"

"The funeral's tomorrow," Helga informed, "I hope that explanation was suffice," she stated as she turned her attention towards Wartz.

Wartz looked back at her ashamed.

Helga looked back at her father with disgust, "I hope you're happy with yourself."

Bob looked back at her with grief, as he tried to pull her into a hug.

Helga simply walked passed him and out of the classroom; leaving everyone to process a lifetime of angst.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

The funeral scenes are taken from Georgie's Funeral on General Hospital and Katherine (Marge) Chancellor's funeral on The Young and the Restless. They've been re-vamped to fit into the story accordingly; no copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The Day Of Miriam's Funeral**

…

Rhonda stared absently out of her window, as the people, buildings, and trees whizzed by.

"We shall be there shortly Miss Lloyd," the driver instructed as Rhonda nodded inattentively.

Helga's breakdown had been a hot topic, at Hilwood High, among many - the moment she breezed out of the classroom yesterday. And Bob's betrayal had been on every news channel hence forth.

The limo came to a stop as Rhonda took in her surroundings; she was greeted by her driver, who opened her door and ushered her out of the limo.

Rhonda informed him that she would be back shortly, as she strutted up the front steps of the Pataki residence. She rang the doorbell timidly as she awaited a response. Within moments the door flung open to reveal the solemn face of Phoebe.

"How is she?" Rhonda questioned as she stepped into the house, as Phoebe closed the door tightly shut behind her.

"She's a wreck," Phoebe responded meekly as she watched Rhonda fling her coat down on a chair in the living room.

Rhonda shook her head sadly, "did she eat anything?"

"She can't stop crying Rhonda," Phoebe replied glumly, "I tried to get her to drink some tea earlier, to calm her down, but she wouldn't take it."

"She upstairs?" Rhonda questioned as she proceeded up the staircase, despite Phoebe not answering yet.

"Yeah," Phoebe responded smally as she followed Rhonda up the stairs, "she basically cried herself to sleep an hour ago."

Both girls entered Helga's room to find her fast asleep.

Rhonda took a seat on the bed next to her as she examined her cautiously.

Helga's hair spilled across her slumbering form carelessly, as Rhonda pushed the strewn strands of golden locks away from her face revealing tear stained cheeks and a damp pillow.

Rhonda frowned in response, "Bob is going to pay," she whispered angrily to Phoebe.

Phoebe crossed her arms across her chest and huffed, "can you believe the nerve of him yesterday, and then that whole fake display of emotion. He expects us to think that he's grieving Mrs. Pataki's death. I can't believe he took over her funeral plans."

Rhonda glanced at her watch; which read two p.m. "We have two hours until we have to be there right?"

Phoebe nodded, "I just don't want to wake her up just yet, look how peaceful she looks, I don't want to wake her up to this."

"She's going to need to be surrounded by everyone that she cares about and who cares about her today. She'll need all the strength she can get," Rhonda stated knowingly.

Phoebe nodded, "let's just give her about twenty more minutes."

…

"Come on in," Miles ushered, as he opened his front door and was greeted with the faces of the Johanssen clan, "Arnold's upstairs," he informed Gerald.

"Thanks Mr. S," Gerald breathed as he bolted up the stairs of the boarding house.

"So did Gerald tell you about the mayor's social life," Miles stated bitterly as he addressed Martin.

"How could he be so cruel, and that poor girl – can you possibly imagine what she must be going through…and the nerve of him on television yesterday – making this a town funeral; I get that he's mayor and all, but he has no right planning that woman's funeral after what he put his family thorough."

Miles shook his head sadly, "From what Arnold told me, Helga's showdown with her father wasn't pretty. Arnold seemed pretty shook up about it. It must have been quite the scene."

…

"Hey man," Gerald greeted as he entered Arnold's room.

Arnold glanced over at him absently, and then back towards the mirror he was standing in front of, as he tried to tie his tie.

Gerald watched him cautiously. Arnold was usually a pro when it came to tying tie's, but he was having great difficulty.

He watched as Arnold ripped the fabric from his neck in frustration and threw it to the floor angrily.

Gerald approached him timidly, "hey man, just relax, okay."

Arnold sat down on his bed stiffly as he ran both hands through his hair irritably. Gerald was sure he looked as if he were about to yank the stands from his head, but settled on burying his head in his hands.

"I'm an ass," Arnold stated simply and somewhat muffled; since his head still buried in his hands.

"What?" Gerald replied confused, "Arnold you're not an – where is this coming from?"

"I treated her horribly," Arnold explained glumly, "and why? Because of my stupid pride?"

Gerald took a seat next to him apprehensively, "Look. Arnold you had no idea that she was going through all of that. She could have told you what was going on when you both started the project, but she chose not to."

"How could she," Arnold replied grimly, "I didn't even give her a chance – I acted like a jerk to her…I hate myself so much right now."

Gerald looked at him sympathetically, "What happened to Helga is horrible…I don't know what I would have done if Timberly told me she was raped, or if my mother died…and I get why you feel horrible about it, but Arnold – you didn't know, had you known what would you have done?...you were still reeling from her burning your father's book."

Arnold looked at him dejectedly, "even though she did that, I would never wish what happened to her on my worst enemy."

Gerald nodded in agreement, as he handed Arnold his tie, "you better hurry up or we're gonna be late."

…

"You need help with that?" Nadine offered as she watched Helga struggle to pin the back of her pearl necklace together. Helga nodded weakly as Nadine got up from her spot on Helga's bed to assist the broken girl.

"There," Nadine announced quietly as Helga flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

Helga took a deep breath, "You think Rhonda would mind if we made a quick stop at the Wellness Centre before the funeral," she mumbled aloud.

Nadine shook her timidly, as she grabbed Helga's purse, "You ready?"

Helga bit her lip as she tried to blink back her tears, "As ready as I'll ever be."

…

Helga entered Olga's room stoically as she took a seat next to her sister's bed.

"Hey," Helga greeted quietly as she examined her sisters catatonic form.

Helga took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she stated as she began to cry again, "I'm so sorry…Bob took Lily and I couldn't stop it."

Olga remained motionless.

"And…and mom…mom's dead," Helga sobbed, "she killed herself on New Years, and the funeral is in a little while."

Helga continued to sob as she looked at Olga.

No change.

"I wish you were here…everything keeps getting worse…and just when I think it can't possibly get any worst it does…Olga Please!...Please just open your eyes!... I … I …I can't …I'm drowning here, and I need your help."

Helga remained glued to her spot in tears for several moments before she finally decided to get up, "Goodnight Olga," she stated simply as she kissed her sisters forehead, "sleep tight."

She then dried her eyes and exited the room to find Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, and Peapod waiting for her.

"Let's go," Helga instructed bravely as she closed the door behind her.

…

Her hand twitched slightly.

…_Please!..._

…_Please just open your eyes!..._

… _I… I …I can't …I'm drowning here, and I need your help…_

…_Goodnight…_

…_Sleep tight…_

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," an audible whisper filled the room, escaping Olga's lips.

Time seemed to stand still for several moments, before Olga's eyes fluttered open.

She looked around in a daze, before realization suddenly donned upon her.

…_What…_

…_What am I doing in a hospital?…_

…

Helga surveyed the church quietly.

The flowers were beautiful.

There were a lot of people that showed up.

And she could feel their eyes on her.

She hated being the centre of attention, and she felt like screaming. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Helga?" a voice called out, snapping her back to reality. She looked up and realized that the voice had belonged to Curly.

"Oh…hey Thad," Helga stated absently.

"Um…actually you can call me Curly," he stated easily as Helga looked at him confused, "I realized that what you said was right, and I told Rhonda the truth…you were right – I shouldn't start a relationship based on a lie."

"Oh…so Rhonda's cool with this?" Helga questioned, thankful for the brief distraction.

"Uh…no, actually we broke up," Curly stated sadly, "she didn't want to be with a freak."

Helga sighed, "Curly you're not a freak … you're just … weird."

"Thanks," he stated sarcastically.

"I…I…didn't mean it like that," Helga apologized, "I meant weird in a good way."

"Thanks…I'll take that as a compliment," Curly smiled weakly, then cleared his throat, "Look…this day isn't about me…it's about your mother, and you."

Helga looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Curly replied softly.

Helga looked at him uneasily, "Thank you."

"I'll see you later," he bided, squeezing her hand gently, as he caught sight of Rhonda.

"Bye," Helga mumbled quietly as she watched him leave.

"Hi," Rhonda greeted as she brushed past Curly dismissively.

"So you broke up with him hunh?" Helga replied as Rhonda huffed.

"He chose now to tell you about us breaking up…that's rich," Rhonda responded annoyed.

"I thought you liked him," Helga persisted.

"Helga," Rhonda stated sternly, "this day is about your-"

"I know what this days about," Helga snapped, "and I'm sick and tired of people tiptoeing around me...and honestly I could use the distraction."

Rhonda sighed, "yes, we broke up, and I do not like Curly - I liked Thad; who was never real! So how could I possibly mourn a relationship with someone who never existed?"

Helga looked at her skeptically, "Okay, whatever you say."

Rhonda looked at Helga helplessly, "I don't like him."

"I believe you."

"I don't," Rhonda insisted.

Helga looked at her suggestively, "I believe you…nice necklace by the way," she stated simply as she walked off.

Rhonda touched the heart shaped locket around her neck tentatively and sighed.

…

"I'm sorry for your loss," the Horowitz family consoled Bob as they entered the church, Bob nodded as they entered.

Helga fumed as she watched her father's public display of fake emotion.

She must have been standing there for several minutes, because she didn't notice that Lila and Stinky were standing directly in front of her, desperately trying to get her attention.

She snapped back to reality as she apologized.

"I'm ever so sure that's alright," Lila stated simply.

"I reckon that I'm sorry for your loss," Stinky sympathized.

"Thank you," Helga thanked quickly, "um…the service is about to start shortly…so … just uh…take your seats."

The twosome nodded sympathetically as they walked away.

Helga exhaled in frustration, _I just want this day to be over, _she thought to herself glumly.

"Helga?" a voice called out, causing her heart to stop as she whirled around in shock, "Arnold?"

"Hi," Arnold greeted.

Helga looked at him blankly unsure of how to react.

"I…I'm sorry about your mom, and everything," Arnold apologized, "I mean – everything, as in everything with your dad, and …uh…I'm sorry about the way I treated you, and the way that-"

"Arnold," Helga interrupted as she raised a hand at him urging him to stop, "that's fine."

"No…No its not," Arnold persisted, "I was a jerk, an idiot, a moron, an ass, a-"

"Arnold I get it," Helga interrupted, "um…look the service is about to start…so, just take your seat."

Arnold nodded glumly as he turned to walk away.

"Arnold?" Helga called out, causing him to turn around, "…Thanks for coming."

Arnold looked back at her confused for a brief second, before managing a weak smile.

Helga turned around and headed towards the priest, as Arnold watched her leave.

…

"I am the Resurrection and the Life, sayeth the Lord. He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet he shall live, and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die… Ah,… for those of you who don't know me my name is Bob – Bob Pataki,… um Miriam Pataki was my wife," Bob stated solemnly while blinking back tears, "and ah,… we're hear today to … to mourn her death, and celebrate the life of this most ext…extraordinary women…I'm sorry," he apologized as his voice cracked, "uh…please join me in reciting the lords prayer, …Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen...Let us pray."

Everyone in the room bowed their heads in prayer.

…

"Olga?" Shelly exclaimed happily as she examined the disoriented girl, "Olga …you …there's somewhere you really need to be right now, but I don't think that you're well enough to-"

"I want to go," Olga replied hazily, yet sternly, "I cannot miss my mother's funeral."

"You know?" Shelly exclaimed, "But honey how did you-"

"Helga," Olga answered quickly, "Helga was here…her voice, her voice brought me back…I have to go!"

Shelly looked at her defeatedly, "I'll see what I can do."

…

"Our oldest daughter Olga couldn't be here today," Bob sobbed, "as some of you know she's ..uh…she's not well…so…ahem…she couldn't be here…but …but at this time our youngest daughter…our daughter Helga would like to say a few words about her mother."

Helga looked him questioningly, and got up timidly from her spot, shooting Maureen a dirty look. She was rocking Lily gently in her arms.

Helga walked quickly to the front of the room to address everyone.

_The nerve of Bob bringing that whore to my mother's funeral! _Helga fumed, _and how dare she hold Lily!_

Helga cleared her throat as she scanned the people in attendance quickly, she took a deep breath, then began, "Um…I'd like to first start by thanking you all for attending my mother's funeral…uh…my mother …my mother was an amazing woman. And she … uh …she…" Helga tried her best not cry as she glanced over at her mother's casket, and took a deep breath. "The thing everyone used to notice about my mom was her smile. She had the most beautiful smile, and her smile is a memory I will carry with me always. It's something I can remember and reflect upon since I was a baby and she looked down on me…and …um… Over the years her smile did not falter even though she was experiencing the worst kind of heartbreak…" Helga blinked back tears as she turned her attention to her father angrily, "her life spiraled out of control the day Bob Pataki broke her heart."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"Helga stop," Bob mumbled in tears, as Helga continued.

"To me, him abandoning the family wasn't the worst part, it was the way that he forced my mother to be okay with the abandonment, that got me."

"Please Helga that's enough," Maureen yelled, "You're not honoring your mother by humiliating her husband."

"Being abandoned by her husband was a fact of my mother's life, and I think that it needs to be addressed. And you have some nerve being here – considering that you're part of the reason that she's lying in that casket!" Helga yelled threateningly at Maureen before directing her attention to everyone in the room, "And all of you can tiptoe around my father and act like its wonderful that he's here, but where the hell was he when it really mattered? Bob Pataki decided a long time ago that he didn't want to be a husband or a father anymore," Helga sobbed as she turned her attention back towards her father, "and you don't get to sail into my mother's funeral pretending that you are one! You have no right to be here, so either you leave or I will!"

Bob continued to sob in his spot in the front row. Helga shook her head angrily as she stormed passed him and down the aisle as Rhonda and Phoebe exchanged nervous glances.

Nadine grabbed Peapod's hand tightly, unsure of what to do.

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other questioningly and then looked at Bob, who was sobbing endlessly, then back towards Helga who was closely approaching the doors.

Patty glanced at Harold fearfully as he got up from his seat and chased after Helga.

"Hey," Harold cautioned as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug; Helga collapsed into his large arms sobbing.

The front doors of the church opened timidly as Shelly walked in looking around nervously.

"Helga! Stop this!" Maureen yelled as she got up, "Stop making a scene."

"How about you shut up and leave," a voice rang out within the church behind Shelly.

Shelly moved out of the way to reveal Olga.

Helga pulled away from Harold in shock.

"oh…and another thing," Olga yelled threateningly, "get your Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Nasty, Rancid, Reeking, Putrid, Foul Smelling, Festering, Trash Bag, Trampy, Whorish hands off of my daughter!"

Maureen looked at her in shock as Olga approached her, grabbing Helga's hand in the process, and dragging her back to the front of the church. She snatched Lily out of Maureen's hands.

"Both of you get out!" Olga ordered as she eyed Bob and Maureen with pure hatred.

"Olga…" Bob pleaded through sobs, "I … I-"

"Get out," Olga yelled, "you are no father of mine. You disowned us without a second thought – for her!...Let's see how much you enjoy it when the tables are turned."

Bob looked at her helplessly, as she brushed past him and ushered Helga into a seat next to her.

The priest looked around hesitantly before continuing, as Bob and Maureen sauntered out of the church humiliated.

…

**A/N** – Olga's outburst is belongs solely to Chris Jericho and the writing team of the WE. It was used repeatedly when he would insult Stephanie McMahon. I thought it would be interesting to use, because it clearly is uncharacteristically Olga. However, the Olga in this story has been through so much angst, that the outburst seemed appropriate.

Also, for those of you who don't have a fanfiction account, or have not added me on your story alert page – just a heads up – this story will soon be changed to a M rating.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Love Is War? So I'll Kiss My Enemy!

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – Three Weeks After The Funeral – The Last Week Of January**

…

"Hey pretty lady," Curly greeted as he entered Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, "how are you on this fine cold crisp winter night."

Helga smirked, "Are you here for the usual?" she questioned.

Curly winked at her in response as Helga sighed, "I don't even know why you bother," Helga stated skyward as she left her spot at the counter and embarked on her journey through one of the aisles.

"It's only a matter of time Helga," Curly explained, "Rhonda can't stay mad at me forever, and she can't fight her attraction to me either. I'll eventually wear her down."

"Here you go," Helga replied as she returned to the counter, "twelve long stemmed roses."

"Thank you," Curly beamed. "So how's Olga and Lily?" he questioned as he picked up the roses.

"Their good," Helga informed, "Olga just accepted a job at the hospital; ironically enough, and Lily's birthday is in two days."

Curly laughed, "She's turning the big numero uno huh?"

Helga smiled, "Yeah…So..uh are you gonna go to that workshop they have in March about college?"

Curly nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe that we're gonna be seniors next year."

"Me neither," Helga breathed.

"I think that I should be getting on my way," Curly announced as he zipped up his jacket.

Helga nodded, "I have to close up soon anyways. Bye. I'll see ya when I see ya."

…

"Boy Howdy Rhonda, you're supposed to be the most popular girl in school," Sid yelled frustrated, "it was your party! How can you not find her?"

"Look – calm down cowboy!" Rhonda ordered, "she was not on my guest list, and everyone I've spoken to has no idea who the girl dressed as Juliet was…are you sure she was real…I mean there was alcohol at the party, maybe you got drunk and made her up."

"I did not make her up," Sid insisted, "she was real. She is real. Please don't stop looking! You're the only person that can help me."

Rhonda sighed, "oh alright, you can be such a whiner sometimes."

…

"There seems to be a lot of people here from school. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Park questioned as he followed Eugene into Dolly's.

"It's now or never," Eugene assured as they entered the vicinity, "that booths free."

Park looked around uncomfortably, "my own mother had trouble accepting that I was gay. Do you really think a bunch of strangers would be any kinder?"

"This isn't about them," Eugene reasoned, "this is about us. And I'm sick and tired of hiding our relationship."

"Me too," Park replied easily.

"So, then are you ready for our first official date, out in public?" Eugene questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Park responded brightly as he squeezed his hand assuringly, and pecked Eugene lightly on the cheek; causing many people to take a second glance at them.

…

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did I just see Park kiss Eugene," Peapod whispered to the surrounding group. He, Nadine, Gerald, and Phoebe had decided to go on a double date.

"Nah man," Gerald answered, "you saw right – unless my eyes are playing tricks on me as well."

"So I guess we know why Sheena and Eugene broke up," Nadine replied with a smirk as she eyed the twosome.

"I think they look cute," Phoebe admitted.

"Okay…Eugene I definitely saw coming, but Park?" Gerald replied skyward.

"Oh leave them alone," Nadine ordered, "people can't help who they fall in love with. Did you ever think Claudia Schiffer and David Copperfield made sense?"

…

"Thanks for the ride guys," Helga thanked as she waved goodbye to Patty and Harold.

She then turned on her heels and proceeded up her front steps, and then into her house.

She closed the door tightly shut behind her.

"Helga?" Olga's voice questioned, coming from the kitchen, "is that you?"

"Yes Olga," Helga answered quickly as she hung up her coat.

"You have a friend waiting for you in the living room," Olga informed as she step into the hallway, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Helga looked at her confused and nodded, "yeah, okay." _Who in the world could possibly be here now? Everyone I know has plans._

Helga walked cautiously to the living room, to find Arnold. He looked distracted, yet anxious and uneasy all at the same time.

"Arnold?" Helga greeted in shock as she approached him, "what are you doing here?" _I can't believe he's in my house!_

"Uh…I-Hi," he stuttered in greeting.

"Hi," Helga concurred somewhat confused.

"Helga look…I still feel really bad about the way that I've been treating you, and-"

"Look Arnold," Helga interrupted, "Like I said at the service, Don't worry about it."

"Helga I am not going to be able to forget about it until you let me genuinely apologize to you," Arnold persisted.

Helga took a seat warily on her couch; Arnold took it as a sign to sit down as well. He took a seat directly opposite of her.

"I've been an ass," Arnold began.

"Yes you have," Helga agreed with a smirk.

"And I shouldn't have been so rude to you," Arnold continued as he lowered his eyes, "I mean – I was mad at you, and I should have just asked you why you burnt my father's journal in the first place, but I …I just lost it. I mean, I was all set to go find them in the summer before we started freshman year, and then you burnt it, and I …" Arnold paused briefly, still not making any eye contact, "I was wrong!...It was wrong of me!... Being mean isn't in my nature, and we've always had disagreements…and now I'm rambling," he stated nervously as he finally looked back up at her, "but I shouldn't have said what I said to you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the mean things that I said, and my pompous attitude and-"

"Stop," Helga ordered as she held up her hand commanding him to stop.

"Look, Helga you just need to let me finish," Arnold insisted.

"No! You really need to stop, and rewind," Helga commanded angrily.

Arnold looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Arnold? What the hell are you _talking_ about?" Helga yelled as she blinked back her tears, angrily.

Arnold looked at her bewildered, "I thought I made it perfectly clear. What part don't you understand?"

"Oh...I don't know?" Helga yelled, "how about you start about your father's journal!"

Arnold looked at her confused and realization suddenly donned upon him.

Helga's face was a contortion of anger and hurt.

The look in her eyes haunted him the most.

She looked betrayed.

Horror began to wash over him and he slowly found himself replaying his behaviour for the past two years in his head. _Did I ever ask her about the book?_ He knew the answer to that. No. _She doesn't even know what I'm talking about. How could she know! I never gave her a chance to explain._

Arnold looked at his hands uncomfortably. "…you-you…you didn't do it did you?" he asked lamely.

"Doi! Football head!" Helga screamed.

Arnold flinched.

He had been positive that she had been the culprit. He had been so angry.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and got up off the couch. His anger had ,ade him irrational.

And his irrationality had turned him into a dick.

He took a step towards her, "Oh my god," he pleaded frantically, "Helga-I'm…I-I thought that you-"

"Get out!" Helga interrupted angrily.

"Look Helga," Arnold begged as he took another step towards her, "I'm sorry! I thought-"

"Get out!" Helga persisted as she stormed out of the living room angrily.

Arnold sighed and followed her out of the living room and into the foyer.

She pulled open her front door violently, "I can't believe that you would think that I was capable of something like that!"

"Helga," Arnold reasoned, "would you please just-"

"I want you to leave Arnold!" Helga instructed, as she motioned towards the open door.

Arnold pulled the door out of her grasp, an action that surprised Helga, and slammed it shut, "I'm not leaving until we clear this up!"

Helga laughed bitterly, "Clear this up! For years I've been trying, and I've been reasoning with you to tell me what the hell caused you to be furious with me, but you…you wouldn't tell!" Arnold grimaced as shame knawed at him.

"You were arrogant," Helga continued, causing Arnold to frown, "and rude and-"

"Look!" Arnold interrupted suddenly, "I'm sorry that I falsely accused you of something that you didn't do, but Helga it was a mistake! And as for my attitude - being arrogant and rude, I have you to thank for that! Guess I learned it from the mistress of insults," he spat back angrily.

Helga eyes widened in shock; causing Arnold to immediately regret his retort.

"Get out!" Helga fumed.

"No," Arnold replied stubbornly; refusing to move from his spot.

Helga glared at him angrily, "Arnold…Get out now!"

Arnold didn't waver.

"Fine! You want to fix this!" Helga caved; but her tone remained as menacing as ever, "Then fine!…Arnold you're a jerk, a douche, a bastard, an ass. Want me to continue?" Helga yelled as Arnold eyed her curiously, "A dick, A prick, a-…hmmm"

Suddenly without warning, or indication Arnold pulled Helga roughly towards him and kissed her. At first she didn't know how to react, she just stood there motionless, but the soft yet somewhat innocent kiss became almost demanding, needful.

Despite herself Helga found herself instantly melting into him, she found herself slowly parting her mouth as his tongue invaded her, she found herself biting his lip in frustration as he devoured her.

Arnold let his hand travel down to her waist; pulling her closer towards him so that he could feel every inch of her body against his.

"Helga?" Olga's voice boomed from upstairs, causing Helga to snap back to reality, and push Arnold away.

"What," Helga yelled somewhat annoyed, straightening the dress she was wearing. She avoided making eye contact with Arnold.

_What the hell are you doing! _She lectured herself; _Don't start something you know you can't finish. If there's one thing this year has taught you, is that there's no such thing as love, and that you'll only get your heart broken in the process. Everyone always leaves you Helga – Don't let Arnold be one of them._

"I think Lily's running a fever, could you bring the thermometer up for me," Olga answered.

"I'll be there in a minute," Helga yelled breathlessly as she turned her attention back towards Arnold.

"Why the hell did you kiss me!" she yelled angrily as she brushed past him.

"Why did you kiss me back," he toyed, flashing her a bright grin.

Helga scoffed, "That…This…The kiss," she stammered, "it never happened," she instructed as she opened the front door, "and I'm still mad at you."

Arnold looked at her confused, and somewhat hurt, but he obeyed her nonetheless, as he stepped out onto the Pataki stoop.

"Hey Helga?" he called out as she was about to close the door.

"I like your dress," Arnold replied playfully, his green eyes dancing in the moonlight.

Helga looked down at the simple pink dress she was wearing and then back at him incredulously.

"Because it's pink! Like that bow you used to wear," he stated simply with a wink as he waved goodbye.

Helga remained glued to her spot as she watched him leave in awe. _He remembered!_

"Helga?" Olga's voice boomed once again.

"Oh snap," Helga yelled as she floated back to reality, "Doi!...Coming Olga!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

A few people have been wondering why I didn't expose Sandrine first, before the H/A kiss. If you haven't figured it out yet – Sandrine was the culprit and chapter six explained/hinted that; sorry if it wasn't clear: the only people that knew about the book being destroyed were Arnold, Gerald, Lila, and the person who orchestrated everything in chapter one – Sandrine (only then she was described as "the figure").

Sandrine will get her comeuppance – don't worry – and the way it's revealed is a real shock – However, her reveal will not be anytime soon. I still have quite a few more things to tweak together, when the reveal happens you'll understand why.

Anyways…

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – Aftermath of the Kiss – The Next Day**

…

"So you went to apologize…" Gerald regurgitated, "and then the whole burning your dad's book was addressed, and she had no idea what you were talking about?"

"You should have seen her face Gerald," Arnold reasoned, "there was no way she was lying to me about not knowing…and she was really angry, and tried to throw me out of her house."

"Tried?" Gerald stated questioningly as he raised an eyebrow.

…

"He thought you did what!" Rhonda freaked, "how could he possibly think that you would do something so vicious."

Helga flashed her one of her famous 'are you kidding expressions,' as Rhonda huffed.

"So what did you do when he told you?" Phoebe questioned.

"I tried to throw him out of the house, but he was being stubborn. He wouldn't leave," Helga informed, "he was all _'I'm not leaving till we clear this up.'_ So I told him where he could basically shove it, and then we started fighting, and then…"

"And then what?" Phoebe and Rhonda stated in unison curiously as Helga trailed off.

…

"You kissed her!" Gerald yelled in shock.

Arnold looked at him helplessly, "I didn't know what else to do…she was hurt, and I felt like such an ass, and then the argument got pretty heated, and those stupid dreams I've been having about her made things worse, and I don't know … my brain seemed to completely freeze, and I was like _'why not'_, and god she looks so hot when she's angry, and I've completely lost my mind!" Arnold breathed as he dramatically fell backwards towards the plushness of his bed, upon which he sat, "I've called her like a hundred times, and she's not taking any of my calls."

…

"I can't believe he kissed you," Rhonda stated with a smirk, "what did you do?"

Helga groaned, and buried her head in her pillow, "I kissed him back."

…

"So she kisses you back, and then her sister interrupts you guys, and then she's all _'we can't do this,'_" Gerald reiterated.

Arnold nodded glumly.

"I don't blame her," Gerald stated, causing Arnold to stare at him questioningly, "After what she's been through, I wouldn't blame her if she decided to join a convent or something."

…

"You told him to forget about the kiss," Rhonda screamed, "Helga why? Why would you do that?"

"Helga you've been in love with Arnold since preschool," Phoebe reasoned, "why would you-"

"Because," Helga explained shortly, "because I'm afraid. The problem is every time I think things can't get any worse in my life, it does…it's like there's something out there that just says _'oh Helga's about to be happy, let's get her.'_ If that ever happened with Arnold, I don't think I could handle it."

"Helga there is no harm in trying is there? I mean why don't you just follow your heart and give Arnold a chance?" Phoebe reasoned.

"Because he broke my heart," Helga explained blinking back tears, "and it hurt!...I…It hurt, I never want to feel like that again! And we weren't even together – I don't even want to think of what I would have gone through if we were together …and why are we even discussing this? I don't even know if Arnold likes me."

"Helga a guy doesn't just kiss you like that, and dismiss it as nothing," Rhonda explained.

Helga buried her head back into her pillow.

…

"So what are you going to do?" Gerald questioned as Arnold got up swiftly from his bed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"That kiss meant something, and I don't care what she says," Arnold explained, "and I'm not going to give up so easily."

Gerald looked at him incredulously, "dude, seriously – Your mood swings are giving me whiplash. A few weeks ago you hated Helga, and today she's suddenly the love of your life? … You need to slow down, and chill! Helga told you she didn't burn your father's book and you believe her? Arnold that girl has been screaming for years she had no idea why you were mad…we should have just told her there and then what you were pissed about! Therefore, you wouldn't be in this dilemma right now."

"You think I don't know that," Arnold replied annoyed, "but she can't ignore me forever."

Gerald nodded knowingly as he looked at his watch, "look we can continue this conversation in the car; we need to leave now or we'll be late for class."

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway**

…

Rhonda opened her locker hastily, only to be greeted by a truckload of roses cascading out of her locker.

She huffed in annoyance, and hurled the flowers to the floor; grabbing her books in a hurry and proceeded on her way.

…

"Hey handsome," Phoebe greeted as she embraced Gerald, "Hi Arnold."

"Hey Pheebs," Arnold stated distractedly as he scanned the hallway.

The group continued walking down the hallway, siding stepping a pile of roses strewn about the floor.

Gerald picked up a single rose and presented it to Phoebe, "For you my lady," he stated suavely causing a chuckle to escape Phoebe's lips, "Why thank you kind sir," she stated happily, just as Arnold bolted from their side.

"Is it something I said?" Phoebe questioned as she looked up at Gerald confused.

"More like someone he saw," Gerald explained as he pointed towards Helga; as Arnold slowly approached her.

Phoebe took a step forward in an attempt to help Helga out, but Gerald's firm grasp upon her shoulders stopped her in her tracks.

"We should let them sort this out by themselves," Gerald explained as he guided Phoebe away from the scene.

…

"You haven't been returning my calls," Arnold greeted quickly as he ambushed Helga from behind.

Helga nearly dropped the book she was holding; she slammed her locker shut hastily.

"I thought you said we'd go back to not talking, like the good ol'days when we finished the assignment," Helga informed angrily as she quickened her pace, in an attempt to get away from him as fast as she could.

"Helga!" Arnold ordered pleadingly, as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "we need to talk."

"No, we don't," Helga stated simply as she attempted to leave.

"Yes, we do," Arnold explained as he grabbed her arm to face her once again.

"There is nothing to talk about Arnoldo," Helga stated annoyed, "it was a moment of temporary insanity on both our parts, and we both regret it ever happening."

Arnold looked at her confused, "I don't regret it," he stated quietly.

Helga exhaled in frustration, and spun on her heels, quickening her pace, "this isn't happening," she mumbled, "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Helga, would you stop," Arnold yelled as he ran after and pulled her towards him once more, "why are you fighting this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Helga replied airily, not making eye contact, "I'm not fighting anything – it was the heat of the moment!"

Despite himself, Arnold found himself flashing back to the events that had taken place upon the FTi Building.

Arnold nodded glumly, "Whatever you say Helga," he replied easily as he released his hold on her arm, "but will you at least forgive me for blaming you about the book."

Helga looked at him skeptically, "no," she stated angrily as she bolted towards the classroom.

…

**Hilwood High – Homeroom**

…

"Did you like the flowers?" Curly questioned as he loomed over Rhonda at her desk.

Rhonda plastered an obviously fake grin to her face, "Yes," she stated angrily through gritted teeth.

Curly obliviously smiled in response and sauntered towards his desk.

"Rhonda why don't you just tell him flat out that you're not interested in him," Nadine whispered warily.

"Because Nadine," Rhonda explained, "payback is a bitch, and he deserves a dose of sweet revenge courtesy of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"I'm not following," Nadine stated fearfully.

"I'll just lead him on for a while, and then when he least expects it I'm going to break the little freaks heart," she exclaimed almost maniacally.

Nadine looked at her in shock, "Rhonda that's so mean, I mean …are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," Rhonda induced, "why wouldn't I be sure?"

…

**Hilwood High – Lunch**

…

"Arnoldo stop following me!" Helga ordered annoyed as she stormed into the cafeteria.

"Not until you accept my apology," Arnold replied stubbornly.

"Football head you're lucky that you're still standing," Helga grunted angrily, "now stop stalking me!" Helga laughed despite herself, _Now isn't that ironic._

"Helga I'm not going anywhere until you say you forgive me," Arnold persisted.

Helga huffed in annoyance as he continued to shadow her.

"Football head - go away!" she yelled.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked earnestly.

"No," Helga yelled in frustration as she scanned the cafeteria for her friends. _Where the hell is everyone!_

"Then I'm not budging," Arnold informed.

"Then I'm leaving," Helga yelled as she attempted to brush past him.

"Helga what do want?" Arnold yelled in frustration as she began to walk away, "do you want me to beg? …Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg!"

Helga turned around from her spot, a few meters away and eyed him warily.

"Fine!" Arnold exclaimed in defeat as he got down on his knees, causing everyone in the cafeteria to become mum at the scene.

"HELGA PATAKI," Arnold yelled as everyone looked in shock and curiosity, "WILL YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Helga looked at him mortified, her blue eyes widening in response, "Arnold get up!" Helga whispered angrily.

"DO YOU FORGIVE ME!" he persisted.

Helga looked at him pleadingly, "just get up!"

"DO YOU FORGIVE ME!"

"No," Helga whispered flatly, "and stop this madness right now! Get up!"

"NO!...HELGA I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I'M AN IDIOT, AND I'M SORRY! I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Arnold continued stubbornly.

Helga glanced around frustrated. She caught sight of Phoebe and Rhonda smirking at the scene.

Nadine looked on agape; the same expression was to be seen on many students' faces.

"It's official," Eugene whispered to Park, "Hell has officially frozen over."

Helga sighed, "Fine!" she exclaimed defeatingly, "…I forgive you," she whispered quietly.

"WHAT!" Arnold questioned, obviously being difficult.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" Helga yelled in frustration as everyone applauded.

Arnold smirked as he got up, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

Helga shook her head in frustration, "you're a piece of work – you know that football head," she stated simply as she breezed out of the cafeteria.

"You're a bold guy Arnold," Gerald greeted as he made his way towards Arnold from within the crowd, "a bold guy."

…

**Hilwood High – Last Class Of The Day**

…

"Pssst! Rhonda," Harold whispered from his seat once Mr. Simmons had turned his back. The teacher was scribbling away on the blackboard, so Harold took this as his opportunity to question Rhonda.

"What?" Rhonda whispered back in paranoia, as she glanced back quickly towards the front of the room.

"The list…did you get them?" Harold asked hopefully.

Rhonda smiled in response, "finished," she grinned brightly.

"Thanks Rhonda," Harold beamed.

"You owe me a pair of Nancy Spumoni stilettos," Rhonda informed mischievously.

…

**Later That Day – The Pataki House**

…

"I'm home," Helga announced as she and Phoebe pranced into the house.

Olga immediately stuck her head out of the kitchen cautiously, "Hi Helga. Hello Phoebe."

"Hi," Phoebe greeted, "Lily asleep?"

Olga nodded, "Uh…Helga can I talk to you about something for a minute."

Helga looked at her puzzled, "Sure, is something wrong?"

Olga shook her head as Helga followed her into the kitchen.

Olga glanced around and then waltzed back towards the hallway, "Phoebe you could come to," she lectured, "I didn't mean to sound all cryptic."

Phoebe smiled easily and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm going to be going out of town … well actually more like out of the country for a few days," Olga informed, "Maurice has yet to see Lily."

"Okay," Helga stated breezily.

"Ya?" Olga questioned, "Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes Olga," Helga insisted.

"On second thought," Olga mumbled nervously, "maybe I'll just cancel and reschedule-"

"Olga she'll be fine," Phoebe interrupted, "I'll stay with her while you're away. I'm sure my parents won't object."

Helga beamed and looked at Olga hopefully.

Olga caved, "Oh alright."

…

"Did you pick her up yet?" Rhonda questioned from the other line on Harold's cell phone.

"She's with me right now," Harold whispered quickly as Patty looked at him questioningly as she mouthed a 'who is it," at him.

Harold mouthed 'Rhonda' back at her, as Patty nodded knowingly.

"I'll talk to you later," Harold informed as he hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Patty asked curiously as she eyed Harold inquisitively; her light brown eyes dancing with excitement.

"You'll see," Harold replied mysteriously, as he flashed her a winning smile.

…

"So when's the locksmith coming?" Helga questioned as she stuffed a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"He said he'll be here the day after tomorrow," Olga informed as she carefully reached for a pizza slice, "Are you sure you'll be okay with me gone."

"I'll be fine," Helga insisted.

"So how was your day," Olga questioned as she took in a mouthful of pizza.

"Insane," Helga replied shortly, causing her sister to peer at her inquisitively, "Arnold got down on his hands and knees, and made a total scene…I had no choice but to forgive the boy."

Olga smiled knowingly.

"What?" Helga exclaimed as she eyed her sister skeptically.

"I think someone's got a crush," Olga replied coyly.

"Olga you know I've always had feelings for Arnold," Helga replied exasperated.

"I wasn't referring to you," Olga stated matter-of-factly, "I was talking about Arnold."

…

"Come on, come on, come on," Harold urged excitedly as he opened the passenger door of his car, and ushered Patty out.

"What?" Patty exclaimed, as Harold grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards a large sign reading: WELCOME TO HILWOOD CITY. "Harold, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Okay," Harold breathed, "Stand there."

Patty looked at him sideways, "hunh?"

"Put one foot there and the other one here," he ordered.

Patty glanced at him skeptically, but did as she was told.

Harold looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Patty questioned confused, "You're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?"

"Okay, right now you're straddling the townline," he explained.

Patty looked at him incredulously, "and that's wonderful because…"

Harold looked behind him and pointed towards the WELCOME TO HILWOOD CITY sign, "You're in two places at once."

Patty looked at him in shock, before a smile graced her face. Harold beamed back at her happily as she began to laugh with excitement, "You fulfilled one of my wishes," she yelled happily as she engulfed him in a hug.

Harold wrapped his arms around her happily and twirled her around laughing.

…

**A/N:** Finally a happy go lucky chapter.

But it was written this way for a reason. Brace yourselves the next chapter is a doozy!

Some of Helga's dialogue is taken from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

THEY'RE ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO READ


	28. Locked In A Cage With The Devil

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews are accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – February**

…

"So when did Olga say she'll be back?" Nadine questioned from her spot on the floor as Phoebe braided her hair.

"She'll be back in three days," Helga informed as she handed Sheena a can of pop.

"Where did she go?" Patty questioned as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Australia," Helga informed.

"Wow," Katrinka breathed, "I've always wanted to go there."

The doorbell rang suddenly as everyone looked at Helga expectantly.

"That must be the locksmith," Helga informed as she got up from her spot in the living room, "I'll be right back."

Helga trekked down the hallway of her house and towards her front door; she flung it open hastily, only to be faced by a burly looking man. Half of his face was covered by the cap he wore; which shielded his eyes and nose. The only thing Helga could see was his mouth and strong chin.

"My name's Tim," he informed as he pointed to the name tag he was wearing, "I'm here to change the locks," he informed shortly.

Helga looked at him uneasily, "Uh…yeah – well we only need the front door and the backdoor to be changed," Helga informed as she guided him into the house, "here's the backdoor, and …uh you know where the front door is."

The man nodded as Helga walked away reluctantly. She returned to the living room in time to find everyone but Phoebe ready to leave.

"See you later Helga," the girls announced as they all made their way towards the front entrance of the house, giggling and chatting as they went.

Helga and Phoebe bided them goodbye as they left.

"The locksmith here?" Phoebe questioned as she followed Helga into the kitchen.

Helga nodded, "Um…yeah – he's fixing the backdoor as we speak."

Phoebe nodded, "I was actually planning on going out with Gerald later. You could join us if you want."

"No, that's alright," Helga stated defensively, "I don't feel like being the third wheel."

Phoebe laughed lightly, as she excused herself to get ready upstairs.

Helga smiled easily as she grabbed her Math textbook and decided to use the time to start some homework.

She had been so immersed in the material she was working on that she had completely forgotten about the locksmith.

His sudden presence near the kitchen table caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "didn't mean to frighten you…I'm finished with the backdoor."

Helga nodded uneasily, "um…okay."

"The front door shouldn't take too long," he informed, "so your total for both doors will be sixty five dollars and eighty five cents."

Helga nodded, "I'll just go get that for you," Helga replied quickly as she bolted from the kitchen. _That man gives me the creeps._

Helga ran upstairs and into her room to grab the money needed. She proceeded down the stairs, only to be met by Phoebe falling into step with her.

"Is he done already," Phoebe questioned as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Should be about," Helga informed as they both made their way towards Tim.

Tim got up quickly from his position near the door just as both girls approached him.

"Finished," Helga questioned as he nodded.

Helga handed him the money, "Thank you."

"You girls have a good night," he replied quickly as he left.

Helga nodded as she watched him leave, cautiously. She took a step out onto her stoop and sat down on a step.

Phoebe looked down at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Helga questioned as she eyed her best friend.

"Uh…nothing," Phoebe stated quickly, waving a hand dismissively, "it's just that …didn't that guy seem almost creepy."

"Almost?" Helga stated questioningly, "he was full on creepy."

"Umm…maybe I should call Gerald and cancel," Phoebe replied airily, "I don't want to-"

"Go!" Helga interrupted, "I'll be fine."

Phoebe took a step onto the stoop and took a seat beside Helga.

"Are you sure," she persisted.

"Phoebe! … I am not some broken doll," Helga whined.

"Alright," Phoebe stated brightly, "I'll be home around ten."

Helga smirked, "I'm not your mom – you have no curfew with me."

Phoebe swatted her playfully in the arm, just as Gerald pulled up in his car honking manically.

"That's your cue," Helga informed as she ushered her towards Gerald.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Phoebe questioned.

"Go," Helga commanded as she got up from her spot on the stoop, "I'll see you later."

Phoebe waved goodbye as Helga slammed the door shut behind her quickly.

…

"Hey short man," Phil greeted as he entered his grandson's bedroom, "Watchya doin tonight? No hot date?"

Arnold laughed easily, "not tonight Grandpa."

Phil huffed, "In my day I was surrounded by beautiful ladies," he boasted, "had to pry them off by the dozens…of course my heart and eyes belonged to only one..."

"Grandma," Arnold stated knowingly.

Grandpa nodded sadly.

"How's she doing today," Arnold questioned as he eyed his grandfather.

Phil took a shaky breath, "Today she doesn't even remember what her name is."

Arnold looked at him glumly, "did you read her the book?"

Phil shook his head sadly, "I didn't even get the chance. She was hyperventilating so the doctors asked me to leave."

Arnold's head fell sadly, as Phil cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So...

Uh …What…what's going on with you and your little friend who used to have the one eyebrow?"

Arnold looked at him taken aback.

"I'm your grandfather," Phil explained, "I know these things."

"There's nothing going on," Arnold replied shortly, "she…she just wants to be friends…"

"And what do you want," Phil questioned.

"I like her grandpa," Arnold stated quietly.

"Then go and get her," Phil stated simply with a nudge.

Arnold looked at him confused.

"Go and get her," Phil repeated as he got up from Arnold's bed and ruffled his grandson's hair.

Arnold looked at him perplexed as he left his room.

…

Helga hummed to herself as she washed her dish in the sink. _Nothing like frozen dinners, _she thought to herself smugly.

She rested the plate gingerly onto the dish stand as she rummaged through a drawer for a cloth to dry it with.

Her search was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

She trekked over to her living room and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hi," a deep voice responded on the other line.

Helga frowned, "can I help you?"

"Is Sarah there?" the voice questioned.

"I think you've got the wrong number," Helga informed airily.

"Are you sure," the voice persisted.

"Yes," Helga stated annoyed, "bye," she bided as she hung up the phone.

Helga journeyed back towards her kitchen in search of the dishcloth.

…

"How do you like the lobster," Gerald questioned as Phoebe beamed at him.

"Gerald this really wasn't necessary," Phoebe gushed, "I would have been happy just eating burgers and fries."

Gerald smiled, "Yeah…well I wanted to do something really special for you," he informed.

Phoebe smiled, "Gerald I don't need expensive gifts or grande gestures or reservations at Chez Paris – I just want to spend time with you – that's what makes me happy."

Gerald grabbed her hand tentatively from across the table, "I love you," he stated simply.

Phoebe smiled back at him, "I love you too."

…

Helga had finally found her dishcloth only to be interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing once again. She huffed in annoyance as she made her way towards the living room. She picked up the phone hastily, "Hello?"

"Is Sarah there," the familiar deep voice beckoned once again.

"You've already called here?" Helga replied uneasily.

"Are you sure?" the voice questioned.

"Of course I'm sure," Helga replied annoyed.

There was a long pause; Helga waited a few more seconds before deciding to hang up.

"Wait," the voice ordered, causing Helga to put the receiver back towards her ears.

"What?" she exclaimed apprehensively.

"Are you alone?" the voice questioned.

Helga froze.

"Hello?" the voice questioned.

"Harold is that you?" Helga questioned exasperatedly.

Click.

Helga looked at the phone dumbfounded, _What the hell!_

She quickly dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" Harold voice answered on the other line.

"Listen geek bait," Helga threatened, "What kind of sick game do you think you're playing by freaking me out like that?"

"Helga what are you talking about?" Harold questioned confused.

"The prank calls," Helga yelled threateningly.

"Helga I have no idea wha-"

Helga looked at her phone confused, "Hello!...Harold?...Hello?"

She looked down at the base unit of the phone and realized that the line was dead, "stupid piece of junk," she muttered as she left her living room and proceeded back towards the kitchen.

She dried her dishes and glanced around the kitchen awkwardly, "I was sure I left my cell phone on the counter…"

…

Curly smiled happily as he handed the courier the box of expensive Swiss Chocolates. It had taken him nearly three weeks to find the delicacy that Rhonda adored, but he found it.

"Deliver it to Ms. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," he instructed.

_Rhonda can't stay mad at me forever. In no time we'll be back to being a happy couple._

…

Helga collapsed onto her couch in defeat. She had ransacked the entire house twice, and could not locate her cell phone. _Where the hell could it be!_

She huffed in anger and crossed her arms across her chest dramatically, just as the power in the house went out. Helga straightened up from her position on the couch in shock. _What the hell is going on?_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Helga followed the noise, as she fumbled through the darkness as she made her way into the kitchen.

She glanced around until she could vaguely make out the faint light radiating from her phone. She ran over to the kitchen counter and quickly picked it up. _I'm positive that I searched for it here earlier?_

"Hello?" Helga answered.

"Hello," a friendly voice chirped, "my name is Sandra Dee."

"Okay?..." Helga stated unsure.

"I'm from the locksmith company," Sandra informed, "I spoke to an Olga Pataki a few days ago…she said that if we had any problems, that we should call a Helga Pataki at this number."

"Alright…".

"Well you must already know why I'm calling," Sandra continued, "given that nobody dropped by today to fix your locks."

"What?" Helga asked confused.

"We had a man named Tim scheduled to come by this afternoon," Sandra continued, "but his mother passed away suddenly last night, and we didn't find out until later this afternoon that he would not be able to do any of his jobs."

Helga froze, "What do you mean he couldn't?"

"He had to fly out of the country suddenly for his mother's funeral," Sandra explained, "Sorry for the inconvenience," she apologized as she hung up the phone.

Helga looked at her cell phone in shock, _If Tim couldn't make it…then who came here earlier!_

Helga ran towards her front door and struggled with the knob, "What the hell," she screamed as the door refused to open.

"It opens from the outside," a voice bellowed from behind her.

Helga spun around to find the burly looking locksmith from earlier, standing meters away from her in her hallway.

"And you'll need this to open it from the outside," he informed as he motioned to the key in his hand.

Helga looked at him confused as she fiddled with the numbers of her cell phone behind her back.

The man however closed in on her quickly and yanked the phone away from her hand.

"Now Helga," he threatened, "that wasn't a very wise thing to do!"

He dropped the phone to the floor and stomped upon it menacingly; breaking it.

Helga kneed him in the groin as he tumbled towards the ground in pain; she used this as an opportunity to get away.

He however grabbed her by the leg, and pulled her towards him. Her body hit the floor with a thud, as he dragged her closer towards him.

"What do you want," Helga screamed as 'Tim' pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and pressed it violently close to her throat.

"Revenge," he stated simply, as Helga struggled against his grasp.

Helga looked at him dumbfounded, "I-I…I don't understand," she stated terrified.

"Tim" pulled the hat he was wearing off of his head, and Helga gasped.

"Why so scared," he teased bitterly, "I thought you'd be happy to see you're old buddy Scheck."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. I Know You Better Than You Think

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

**SIDENOTE:** Some people informed me that they don't know who **Scheck** is…**Scheck** is a wealthy and powerful developer from The Hey Arnold Movie that wanted to tear down the neighborhood in which everyone lives, and turn it into a shopping super mall. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga prevented that from happening.

…

**Junior Year – February – Scheck's Return – Con't**

…

Helga backed away slowly from Scheck, "H-How did you-I don't-I…I" Helga stammered in disbelief.

"What?" Scheck screamed menacingly, "How did I get out of jail?"

Helga flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I escaped," he replied smartly, "and I decided that I'd visit the person who helped to put me there in the first place, once I got out."

"They'll find you," Helga stated quickly despite her brain urging her not to speak, "and when they do you'll end up right back in jail."

"That might be true," Scheck stated smugly, "but it will be too late for you. And as soon as I'm done with you – it'll be too late for Arnold and Gerald as well."

Helga looked down at her broken cell phone, defeatingly.

"No one can save you now!" Scheck exclaimed manically, "Such a shame! You helped save the neighbourhood – you put your life at risk, and look where that has gotten you," he sneered.

The doorbell rang suddenly causing Scheck to look at Helga expectantly.

"If you as much make a peep - I will slit your pretty little throat!" Scheck ordered.

The doorbell rung once more, "Expecting anyone?" Scheck bellowed in a harsh whisper.

Helga shook her head violently; while trying to distance herself as much as she could from the knife he held firmly to her neck.

"Send them away," he ordered.

Helga nodded as Scheck followed her closely to the door; knife still in hand.

"Who is it?" Helga yelled from behind the closed door.

"It's me," Arnold's voice traveled from the other side of the door, "Can we talk."

Scheck smiled at her sinisterly.

Helga flinched. _Dear God! Arnold Help! _"Now's not a good time," Helga responded, blinking back tears.

"Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold persisted.

_No I'm not okay, _Helga's mind screamed, "I'm not feeling well."

"Helga," Arnold began shortly, "I thought you said everything was okay between us."

"It is," Helga insisted, _Arnold help!_

"Then open the door," he demanded from the other side, "People might think I'm crazy – just standing out here talking to myself."

Helga didn't answer.

"You know what, whatever" Arnold sighed, "I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

_Don't go! Get help! _"Sure," Helga bided, tears streaming down her face, "I'll see you tomorrow Arnold."

"Is Phoebe with you?" Arnold asked suddenly, "Because I know that she had a date with Gerald tonight?"

_Oh God! _Helga's mind screamed, _what time is it? Phoebe cannot walk in on this! Scheck will kill her too! _"No she's not here," Helga replied quickly, struggling to maintain a calm voice.

"Look …I could keep you company until she comes back," Arnold offered. Helga began to sob quietly.

"Helga?…" Arnold questioned when she didn't answer back.

Helga tried desperately to regain her composure, "I'll see you tomorrow Arnold."

"Helga I-"

"Bye, Arnold," Helga interrupted quickly.

"Bye," he bided dejectedly.

Helga heard his feet saunter down the steps of the stoop, as he walked away from her house.

"Ata girl," Scheck teased, as he dragged Helga unwillingly into the living room, "Just imagine how guilt ridden and devastated he'll be when he finds out that he was the last person to hear from you alive…that maybe he could have saved you…but he'll be a goner as well soon enough!"

Helga looked at him in tears, "Please don't," she begged as Scheck threw her to the ground violently.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and sneered as he waved it around menacingly at her. He laughed as he grabbed a bag of chips from the coffee table and opened it. He sat down upon one of the couches and began to snack upon the chips. Helga looked at him angrily as tears continued to spill down her face. He was purposely torturing her.

"I can't kill you with a hungry stomach," he leered, as he slowly ate the bag of chips; gun still pointed towards her.

Helga literally felt the minutes of her life ticking away with every chomp he took. It must have taken him about thirty minutes to finish the never ending bag of potato chips.

"You and your stupid football headed friend caused me to lose everything!...Everything I worked so hard for was destroyed, because you had to save this stupid neighborhood," Scheck yelled angrily.

Helga looked at him in fear.

"But tonight! Tonight I finally get my revenge!" he stated smugly as he pointed the gun at Helga, "Nighty Night!"

Helga closed her eyes automatically waiting for the pain to come.

She heard the gun go off.

She prepared herself; _I wonder what death feels like. Is there a heaven? Will I see my mother again?_

Helga waited patiently.

She felt no pain.

_Am I dead? There's no way it could have been quick and painless…_

She opened her eyes and ran a hand down her chest and stomach. _I don't feel anything?_

She looked up at Scheck.

He was clutching his chest desperately; she soon realized that blood was oozing between his fingers.

He collapsed down to the ground with a thud, nearly falling on top of Helga in the process; Helga quickly scrambled backwards desperately before he could.

She broke into sobs, as she looked at his lifeless body.

Voices looming over her caused her to regain her composure.

"Don't worry," a comforting voice assured as the lights in the house suddenly illuminated the house, "Come on," the voice urged as the figure helped her onto her feet.

Helga's eyes re-adjusted to the sudden brightness, as she peered up at her rescuer.

She found herself staring at the face of Miles Shortman, who was eyeing her worriedly. Across the room Martin Johanssen still had his gun pointed at Scheck's lifeless body.

"I need an ambulance," Martin mumbled into his walkie talkie, "but the suspect seems to be dead."

Miles guided Helga towards the hallway, "Are you okay Ms. Pataki," he questioned.

Helga nodded stoically, tears still streaming down her face, "Thank you," she sobbed as she thanked Martin and Miles.

"We don't deserve all the credit," Martin yelled from the living room; gun still aimed at Scheck.

Helga looked at Miles questioningly as he guided her towards the front door, "There's someone you need to speak to," Miles informed, "and when you're finish I'm going to need a full report from you on what happened here tonight," Miles informed, "It's a technicality."

Helga nodded at him as he guided her onto her stoop; she glanced down her steps to be greeted by Arnold's worried face.

"I'll just leave the two of you to talk," Miles stated quickly as he entered the house once more.

"Arnold?" Helga breathed confused, "What in the world?"

"Are you okay," Arnold questioned as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Yeah…yes, I'm okay," Helga informed as she pulled away, "But I don't understand…"

"When I came to see you I figured something was horribly wrong," Arnold explained, "So I called Mr. Johanssen and my dad."

"But how did you know that something was wrong?" Helga questioned thoroughly confused.

"You didn't call me football head," Arnold explained simply.

"Hunh?"

"You didn't call me football head, or hairboy, or Arnoldo."

Helga looked at him taken aback, "And that has to do with this how?"

"Helga I've known you for a pretty long time," Arnold explained, "and the only time that you have ever called me Arnold is when we're either having a heartfelt conversation about something, or if something's wrong."

Helga looked at him surprised, her blue eyes widening in shock, "So…So you're telling me, that just by the fact that I didn't insult you – meant that something was wrong."

Arnold laughed, "I'd hardly call Football head and Arnoldo insults anymore Helga, those words are just something that makes you who you are."

Helga didn't know if she wanted to slap him for being a know-it-all, and labelling her, or hugging him for saving her life.

She surprised him by deciding upon the latter, as she engulfed him into a hug.

"Thanks Arnoldo," She mumbled gratefully against his chest.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Any time Helga."

She pulled away from him quickly, "ya… well don't get used to the hugging. Because if you ever touch me again without my consent – I'll rip off your arms and beat you with it."

Arnold smiled at her knowingly, "Whatever you say Helga."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Prelude To A Storm

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

This chapter is based on the One Tree Hill episode: Pictures of you. It is episode thirteen of Season four. No Copyright infringements intended – I'M JUST PIMPING OUT THIS SHOW.

This chapter also contains direct dialogue from: _A Walk To Remember_, _The Notebook_, and OTH episodes: _Pictures of You_, and _With Tired Eyes_**, **_Tired Minds_**, **_Tired __Souls, We Slept._

Also, the song Lila and Eugene sing is from the Hey Arnold episode: Eugene, Eugene!

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The Middle OF March**

…

The remaining weeks of February and March had whizzed by without further incident.

Scheck was pronounced dead.

Phoebe and Gerald continued to date; the same was to be said for Eugene and Park, and Sheena and Lorenzo.

Rhonda continued her hot/cold mind games with Curly – who was none the wiser.

Sid continued his quest to find his Juliet.

Harold continued to court Patty.

Nadine and Peapod were just as serious and committed to each other as ever.

And Helga and Arnold finally bridged the distance between them; the only catch was that Helga was adamant that they remain friends and nothing more. Arnold obliged.

…

As the bell rang marking the last class of the day, the students of Hilwood High scrambled to get to class. The same was to be said for the members of our favourite gang. Mr. Simmons's lesson plans had gotten more intense and mind boggling as the year developed.

Today's class was no different…

…

**Hilwood High – Last Class Of The Day**

…

"How are we doing this afternoon, Juniors?" Mr. Simmons greeted, "Anyone wake up with their clothes on from the night before, still drunk but strangely hung-over? ... Anyone?"

The class laughed in response as he continued, "Well, I guess that was just me," his remark was again met by spontaneous chuckles. "Actually, last night was Uno night at my house," Mr. Simmons informed, "And it was a bloodbath, but I care not to discuss it with you right now, so we won't. Sorry I wasn't able to make it for homeroom this morning – but I needed to get a few things for today's closing class."

He picked up a book and hurled it upon Sheena's desk, whom of which, was distractedly making mooneyes at Lorenzo.

"Ms. McKesson," Mr. Simmons ordered gently, causing Sheena nearly to jump out of her skin, "Please open the book to where the bookmark indicates and read the highlighted text that I've outlined."

Sheena nodded meekly. She opened the book and read out loud, "Have you ever wondered how long it takes to change your life. What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? Or simply one year? Can your life change in a month, a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, and to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour can change everything."

Sheena looked up at Mr. Simmons confused as she returned the book to him.

"Let me ask you guys a question," Mr. Simmons stated simply as he sauntered towards his desk and leaned in front of it, facing his class. "Does today's class really matter? Or is it just a fifty minute requirement designed to get you a grade so that you can go onto college, or a job, and the rest of your lives?...Anyone?"

"If we say yes can we have the grade, and go on with the rest of our lives?" Helga asked smartly.

Mr. Simmons grinned, and everyone laughed in response.

"Eugene," Mr. Simmons singled-out, turning his attention to the freckled face boy, who was still grinning from Helga's previous remark, "Using one word describe how your classmates see you?"

Eugene looked around uncomfortably for a fraction of a second, before the grin suddenly graced his face again, "awesome," he stated easily, and his surrounding friends cheered him on in response.

"Really?" Mr. Simmons asked easily; proceeding towards the chalkboard, "okay…," he picked up a piece of chalk and continued, "let's say that there are five universal terms that describes everyone in high school," he paused as he began to write down the terms on the chalkboard, "okay let's say: Jock, Prom Queen, Geek, Loner, and…" Mr. Simmons stated questioningly as he trailed off.

"Slut," Rhonda offered, and everyone laughed.

Mr. Simmons grinned, he wrote FRIENDLY in big bold letters on the chalkboard and underlined it, everyone laughed in response.

"Okay," Mr. Simmons continued as he turned his attention back towards the lesson he had planned, "now considering that awesome isn't in the category – Lila, describe Eugene in one word."

Lila straightened up uncomfortably in her seat, "Uh…I'm ever so sure that I don't really know him that well personally."

Mr. Simmons looked at her expectantly, so she continued, "but…uh…nice, I guess."

"Nice," Mr. Simmons repeated with a grin as he motioned towards the chalkboard, "I suppose that we could file nice under friendly, but since friendly doesn't really mean friendly - then that would make Eugene a slut."

Everyone laughed.

"So you have four other choices," Mr. Simmons informed.

Lila looked at Mr. Simmons uneasily then to the chalkboard and then at Eugene; she sunk uncomfortably in her seat, "Uh…geek, I guess," she mumbled as she refused to make eye contact with anyone, as an uncomfortable silence began to fill the room.

"Okay class," Mr. Simmons continued, "Gerald - five choices?"

"Jock," everyone stated in unison.

"Arnold," Mr. Simmons continued.

"Jock," everyone answered.

"Rhonda," Mr. Simmons persisted.

"Prom Queen," everyone answered.

"Sandrine," Mr. Simmons continued.

"Friendly," everyone teased.

Sandrine looked around pissed, "Hey?" she protested.

"Helga," Mr. Simmons continued.

"Prom Queen," everyone answered.

Helga straightened up, "What? No way…Oh come on! I'm so a loner."

"Right," Brainy wheezed suddenly surprising everyone, "A loner who was a former cheerleader, who's also considered the second most popular girl in our Junior class. No offence but I'm a Loner. You're a Prom Queen."

"Like it or not," Mr. Simmons interrupted easing the tension in the room, "You are who your classmates see you as. But here's the good news – that's going to change soon," Mr. Simmons informed as he turned his attention back towards the chalkboard, "Because pretty soon you're going to be going into that big wide world and you can erase," he stated simply as he began to erase the chalkboard of its terms, "all those labels. Now for some of you shedding this image is going to be a great thing, and for some of you – not so great. But what matters is that you know who you really are, and you know how you want the world to see you. Now you've been together for what …about three years? Some of you have known each other since preschool!"

Mr. Simmons paused and scanned the faces of his students, "Phoebe," he instructed suddenly, causing the small girl to snap out of whatever dream she had been lost in, "What's Helga's middle name?"

"Geraldine," she blurted quickly without thinking; realization suddenly donning upon her.

Helga glared at her furiously as everyone laughed. Phoebe buried her head in her hands as she glanced back up at Helga, mouthing an 'I'm sorry.'

Helga smiled and shrugged it off. Phoebe shared her smile.

"Arnold," Mr. Simmons moved on.

Arnold's green eyes looked up at him, cautiously.

"What's Jessica's last name?" Mr. Simmons questioned as he motioned towards a feeble girl towards the back of the room; judging by the way she was dressed – she was obviously a Goth.

Arnold looked at him uneasily, "I-I don't know," he mumbled, he turned around in his seat, and looked at Jessica, "sorry," he apologized. Jessica looked back at him uncomfortably.

"Alright," Mr. Simmons instructed, "I want everyone on this side of the room to write your name on a piece of paper, and put it in Sid's hat...come on hurry up," he urged as he breezed onto the other side of the room. "Everyone on this side of the room – is going to draw a name. And the name that you draw will be the person that you will spend the rest of the class with. Maybe we'll find out if fifty minutes can matter."

He glanced towards Sid who nodded in response to inform him that his side of the room had finished writing their names, "Okay pass the hat around," Mr. Simmons instructed as Sid passed his hat to Lila. Lila pulled out a slip of paper and passed the hat over her shoulder mechanically as she struggled to unfold the piece of paper.

"Lila - who'd you get?" Mr. Simmons questioned as Lila opened the piece paper hastily, "Eugene," she informed meekly.

"Karma's a funny thing isn't it," Mr. Simmons stated simply.

"Sandrine how about you?" Mr. Simmons questioned, as Sandrine opened her piece of paper, "Sheena," she stated uncaringly.

"How about you Jessica?" Mr. Simmons continued, "Who did you get?" Jessica opened her piece of paper carefully and sighed, "gotta love karma," she muttered, "Arnold."

"Helga, how about you?" Mr. Simmons questioned, as Helga looked up at him uncomfortably, "Gerald," she announced as Gerald glanced at her sideways.

"Phoebe?" Mr. Simmons persisted, "Iggy," Phoebe announced confused as she peered around the classroom, "I'm over here," Iggy announced glumly from the back of the classroom.

"Gloria?" Mr. Simmons continued. "Brainy," she announced resentfully.

"Harold?" Mr. Simmons questioned just as Rhonda threw her slip of paper onto Harold's desk. Harold glanced down at it, and beamed at Rhonda. "Patty," he announced happily, as Patty responded with a wide grin.

"Rhonda," Mr. Simmons continued as Rhonda looked at him uneasily, "Um…I have…"

Harold held up his slip of paper cautiously as Rhonda huffed in annoyance. "Curly," she announced, as Curly straightened up quickly in his seat; turning around and flashing her a warm smile in the process. "You owe me," Rhonda whispered angrily to Harold.

"Peapod," Mr. Simmons continued, "Who do you have?" "Nadine," Peapod answered quickly, as Lorenzo eyed him suspiciously, "No way," Lorenzo announced as he grabbed Peapod's slip and eyed it suspiciously, "how come he always gets his girlfriend for every assignment." Nadine eyed him threateningly.

"Lorenzo who do you have?" Mr. Simmons questioned with a chuckle. "I have Sid," he informed airily.

"Stin," Mr. Simmons continued as he eyed Stinky, "who do you have?" "I have Kat," Stinky replied easily.

"And last but not least, Park." Mr. Simmons announced, "who do you have?" Park smirked as Mr. Simmons grinned knowingly, "I have you," he announced.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Simmons stated as he returned to his lesson plan, "Everyone pair up with your partners. You can leave the classroom, but not the campus. At the door you'll find a camera and a list of questions which I would like you to submit at the end of the class - answered. I want each of you at the end of the class to take a picture of your partner. This picture should represent how you see your partner. Now for some of you this is an opportunity for you to reinvent yourselves starting today."

"Do we need to reinvent ourselves?" Rhonda questioned smugly, "Because I think most of my friends see me as fabulous."

Everyone laughed in response.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Simmons instructed, "grab a camera and your questions and get out of here! You have fifty minutes – this assignment is worth ten percent of your final grade…now go!"

…

"Hi," Arnold greeted as he caught up with Jessica, who had fled the classroom to her locker, "I'm Arnold Shor-"

"Shortman," Jessica interrupted annoyed, "at least I know your last name," she stated simply as she slammed her locker shut, and stormed down the hallway.

"Jessica!...Jessica!" Arnold yelled as he chased after her, she stopped suddenly and turned around to face him, "look I'm sorry I didn't know your last name," he apologized, "but…uh…could we just do the assignment?"

Jessica looked at Arnold defeatingly, so he took it as a sign to proceed with caution, "Okay first thing on the list is ah…share something personal with your partner," he informed as he looked at her expectantly.

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed, "Bailey," she stated simply, "my last name is Bailey. Is that personal enough for you," she leered as she stormed off down the hall once again.

…

"You know you shouldn't judge people like that," Eugene lectured Lila as they breezed across the campus, "you called me a geek."

"It was the only thing in the categories that fit – in all fairness, I called you nice first," Lila explained.

"Well how do you know that I'm nice," Eugene persisted, "I could have changed after elementary school – maybe I'm a total bad ass now."

"Look Eugene," Lila apologized, "I'm ever so sorry."

Eugene shrugged it off, "we're suppose to tell each other something personal … like… ah … my middle name is Leonardo for my grandpa Leo…I guess that's kind of geeky."

"Well you really got personal there," Lila stated sarcastically.

"Well it's not like you're going to tell me anything real, right? – it's just an assignment," Eugene explained warily.

Lila looked at him ponderingly as she bit her lip. She seemed to be in the middle of an internal debate, she glanced around beside herself, before she finally spoke, "About two years ago – before I started dating Stin and a month after I broke up with Arnold; I was in a serious relationship with this guy I met at summer camp," Lila began shakily, "It was…it was pretty intense, and then, we couldn't see each other for the rest of the summer," Lila stated glumly, "My father wouldn't let me talk to him or anything…But I knew I'd see him when we got back to school in the fall," Lila looked up at Eugene brightly, "And the night before we got back, I couldn't sleep…I was too excited – I couldn't wait to see him again." She paused as her brown eyes seemed to exhibit an almost darker shade, her usually cheerful face was now replaced with a frown, "This is the spot I was standing in when I finally saw him again,… with his new girlfriend." Eugene looked at her sympathetically, as Lila continued, "He looked at me, you know? He... He looked right at me, and then he just walked away without a word…. It was just over…and my heart just broke…but then Stin came along, and I felt like I could finally breath again…" Lila looked at him questionably as she trailed off, "But like you said," she stated smugly, "it's not like I'm actually gonna tell you anything real – right?"

…

"Okay," Helga stated cautiously, "what are we doing on the roof of the school Geraldo?"

"Mr. Simmons said that we could go anywhere we wanted – as long as we didn't leave the campus…Now check it out. You're really gonna love this view. It's the shiznit!" Gerald exclaimed as he sauntered over to the edge of the building. Helga laughed despite herself, but followed him regardless.

"Wow," she exclaimed as she took in the view, "This view really is the shiznit."

"You see that big grey building over there," Gerald motioned as he pointed it out.

"The police station?" Helga questioned as she followed his gaze.

"Yeah," Gerald stated quietly, "my pop's has been workin there since he married my mom, six days a week on second shift." Gerald glanced down at the list of questions he had held in his hand, "So we're supposed to tell each other something personal right?"

Helga looked at him questioningly and nodded, "right," she concurred smally.

"Okay well here's mine, there's a job waiting on me in that place," Gerald informed as he nodded towards the police station, "that is if I don't get a scholarship to college," he stated glumly.

"That's not going to happen if you don't want it too," Helga informed easily, "the way you play basketball – I'm sure you'll get a scholarship."

Gerald looked at her taken a back, before nodding back in response more brightly.

…

"What are we doing in the boys locker room," Gloria stated annoyed as she followed Brainy into the room.

"See this bench press," Brainy wheezed, "Remember the summer we started dating during freshman year?" Gloria looked at him expectantly, "I had signed up for classes to help improve my physique," he informed warily, "I didn't feel strong enough or tough enough to be worthy of being with you – so I spent my summer here."

Gloria looked at him questioningly, "I never asked you to change who you were?" she stated simply.

"I know," Brainy informed, "but that didn't stop people from whispering about us behind my back. They said things like … 'what did you see in me?"…or that I was probably bribing or blackmailing you into dating me…it hurt…so this was my saving grace."

Gloria looked at him skeptically.

"So to prove them wrong," Brainy persisted, "I spent every single day in this weight room – I wasn't going to let them be right."

"Well anger is motivation," Gloria stated simply.

"Motivation and inspiration," Brainy informed, as he motioned towards the bench press, "every time I benched another five pounds I scratched two letters into the plates."

Gloria shifted on her spot, and peered over at the bench press, sure enough she found the letters GS staring back at her.

She looked at him confused.

"GS," he informed, "as in Gloria Stein."

She looked back at him in shock.

"We were pretty good together weren't we?" Brainy exclaimed happily.

Gloria looked at him uncertainly, "give me your hand," she instructed warily as she took his hand in hers, "okay…I want you to feel this," she commanded as he ran a hand over her knuckles.

Brainy looked at her confused, "Geez?...What happened?"

"I broke that knuckle punching something after we broke up," Gloria stated emotionlessly, "after you told me that you couldn't commit to me, because you loved someone else…you ended us Brainy – not me, and I do not want to go back down that road with you. I moved on," she informed angrily, "and maybe you should do the same."

With that said she stormed out of the weight room, leaving Brainy to sulk within it.

…

"Okay so we do the stuff written on the list and then take a picture," Sheena informed as she followed Sandrine into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sandrine stated airily as she searched the stalls; soon realizing that she and Sheena were alone.

Sheena examined herself in a mirror as Sandrine blocked the entrance to the bathroom with a garbage can.

"I don't care for this assignment," Sandrine announced airily, "it makes me want to get high.

"Right," Sheena stated blissfully as she scrunched her hair for volume.

"You're not listening," Sandrine ordered as she pulled out a joint from her pocket, "this assignment makes me want to get high."

Sheena's eyes widened in shock as Sandrine entered one of the stalls to light up.

…

Rhonda huffed in annoyance as she followed Curly into an abandoned hallway.

"Let's just get this over with," she droned, "what's the first thing on the list?"

"Share something personal with your partner," Curly informed as Rhonda eyed him doubtfully, she snatched the piece of paper from him and sighed.

"I was telling the truth," Curly stated as he caught sight of her previous disbelieving expression.

"Well sorry if I don't seem to trust you, but considering your past history with telling the truth, I wasn't going to take any chances," Rhonda informed.

"Something personal…" Curly mumbled, "Fine here's mine – if there was one thing I was truthful about during the whole Thad charade was my feelings – my feelings for you!" he admitted anxiously.

"Well it doesn't matter now – does it?" Rhonda seethed as she slouched against the wall, "what's the next question?"

…

"Anyone for starting over," Eugene stated truce-fully as he took a seat beside Lila.

"I really am sorry about judging you," Lila stated apologetically, "I know it's been a while since we've really talked."

Eugene nodded knowingly, "look let's just start over. My name's Eugene Horowitz," he stated as he held out a hand.

Lila slapped it away playfully, "Eugene – we're not strangers! … we should do something fun! … Like ..."

Eugene looked at her amused.

"When life lays a lemon on your plate," Lila sang as Eugene smirked and joined in, "Kick up your heels and celebrate. When you're caught in a downpour with nothing to live for, strike your most spirited stance."

Both teens got up and waltzed around the courtyard as they sang, "and dance, dance, dance."

…

"Looks like you've got competition," Katrinka teased Stinky from an overlooking window. Stinky simply smiled in response, shrugging off her comment.

…

Harold looked at Patty dreamily as she glanced over the card in her hand, "Share something personal with your partner," Patty stated distractedly as she looked up to meet Harold's gaze cheerfully.

"I love you," Harold stated simply as Patty looked back at him in shock, the smile slowly disappearing from her face.

"You're kidding?" she challenged hopefully.

Harold straightened his posture, "no…no I'm not," he stated firmly. His response was met with silence.

"Now would be the time to say something," Harold stated nervously; breaking the silence.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Patty stated glumly as she got up from her seat and stormed out of the abandoned classroom.

…

"So this is uncomfortable," Iggy stated quickly, as Phoebe looked at him confused.

"Did you even have any idea that I was in your class?" Iggy replied bitterly.

Phoebe looked away reprehensively.

"Thought so," Iggy stated bitterly, "invisible just as always."

Phoebe looked around uncomfortably.

"Look lets just get this over with," Iggy instructed.

Phoebe reluctantly obeyed.

…

"So it says share something personal with your partner," Lorenzo informed, "um…I'm madly in love with Sheena, but haven't told her yet. She just has had so much to deal with, that I feel like I'd be pressuring her or something."

Sid looked at him baffled as he finished rambling, "wow…I wasn't expecting you to actually tell me something real."

Lorenzo shrugged timidly.

"Something personal huh?" Sid repeated as Lorenzo nodded, "There's this girl that I'm completely crazy about," Sid informed, "the problem is that I don't know who she is."

Lorenzo looked at him confused, "is this some sort of online romance?...because dude it could so be a guy or something."

Sid laughed, "No – it's not an online thing. I met her at Rhonda's Halloween party, she was wearing a mask – so I couldn't see her face…but man I'm telling you, it was love at first sight."

"Didn't you get a name?" Lorenzo questioned.

"She bolted before I could ask," Sid explained, "Sometimes I feel like I might have imagined the whole thing – and convinced myself otherwise."

…

Nadine laughed blissfully as Peapod finished telling his joke.

He looked at her lovingly, "Dance with me?" he suggested.

Nadine looked at him perplexed, as he extended a hand towards her.

She took it limberly, "Now?" she questioned as he pulled her into his arms, she glanced around the abandoned hallway alertly.

"Uh huh," Peapod mumbled against the croon of her neck.

"There's no music," Nadine laughed.

"Well then we'll make some," he stated smugly, as she peered up at him amused.

"bum bum," Peapod sang ridiculously off key, causing Nadine to laugh harder. "Bum bum bum," he continued.

"You're a terrible singer," Nadine chuckled as Peapod smiled down at her.

"I know," he admitted as he beamed down at her.

"But I like this song," she stated happily as she leaned against him happily.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Peapod questioned happily as he dipped her.

"Not enough," Nadine joked back happily as he spun her back to her feet; they continued dancing.

"Well I do," he whispered into her ear, "I'll love you till the end of time."

Nadine looked up at him happily, "as will I," she stated simply as she pulled him into a kiss.

…

"Admit something that worries you or something that you're afraid of?" Rhonda questioned as she eyed Curly warily.

"You," he stated simply causing her to meet his gaze questioningly.

"Me?" she stated confused, "why?"

"Because you're really pretty," Curly stated simply as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, "and ah…it's kind of intimidating."

Rhonda blushed against her will.

…

"So what scares you?" Gerald stated simply as he eyed Helga.

Helga exhaled anxiously; debating whether or not to share, "I'm afraid of letting people in," Helga stated quietly as she looked at the ground.

Gerald looked at her taken aback.

"I mean everyone that I've ever loved either leaves or hurts me in some way…My father barely ever acknowledged my existence, my mother's dead, and my sister was institutionalized for while," Helga huffed in frustration, "I just have this fear that the world doesn't want me to be happy – just when things are looking up something horrible happens …I guess that's why I shut people out most of the time. In the past I did it so that I wouldn't get hurt…you know - better to hurt others than to be hurt. But now, … now I guess I do it to protect the people around me. There were actually times where I tried to disown certain friendships, because I thought I was cursed… - But Rhonda and Phoebe snapped me out of that."

Gerald looked at her sympathetically, "look … I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but … if you ever need someone to talk to – just remember that I have your back."

Helga looked at him questioningly as she arched an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"yeah," Gerald assured, "I mean – I am dating your best friend, and Phoebe always goes on about how you're the sister that she never had…and Arnold has always been fascinated about finding the good in you, and helping you…truthfully I always told him you were a lost cause, but now…"

Helga looked at him skeptically.

"Now I see how right he was all along," Gerald admitted, "and as for shutting people out," he lectured, "you owe it yourself to be happy, and isolating yourself from the rest of the world and preventing yourself to love – only hurts you. You'll be the one hurting yourself Helga not the people around you. You just need to take a chance. You wouldn't want to wake up one day wondering what could have been."

Helga smiled weakly at him in response; she punched him playfully in the arm, "who knew you were a regular doctor Phil."

Gerald laughed in response.

…

"What are you afraid of Sandrine," Sheena yelled exasperatedly to Sandrine who was still smoking up in a stall.

"Sandrine," she questioned as she pounded on the door in panic when she didn't answer.

She opened the door to find Sandrine with a blissful smile on her face, "I'm afraid," she began as she cleared her throat, "I'm way too high to care."

…

"I was also worried that I wouldn't be enough for you," Curly admitted as Rhonda looked at him questioningly, "That's why I lied."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Curly continued as he made his way towards her, "not being enough…not good enough, not smart enough, not handsome enough, not-"

Curly didn't even have time to finish as Rhonda interrupted him with a kiss.

…

"I'm afraid of my mom," Jessica informed as Arnold looked at her skeptically.

"Come on," Arnold reasoned as they trekked down the empty hallway towards his locker, "is she really that bad?"

Jessica shook her head in disappointment, "see these diamond earrings," she stated as she motioned to the earrings that she was wearing, "I can only wear them at school, because I stole them from her."

"Why?" Arnold questioned as he stopped abruptly in font of his locker, and began to turn the dial on his lock.

"Because she loves them more than me," Jessica explained, "how about you?"

"I'm killing two birds with one stone," Arnold informed as he opened his locker, "Something personal and something I'm afraid of," he explained as he pulled out a disheveled book from his locker, "this book was the last thing I ever had of my parents," Arnold informed.

Jessica looked at it questioningly as he handed it to her, "it contains their whereabouts… You see they went missing when I was really young – they were explorers…and on what was to be their last mission, actually turned out to be their last. They never came back, and a lot of people assumed them to be dead."

"Arnold, I'm so sorry," Jessica sympathized.

"I didn't believe that they were," Arnold informed, "you see that book was something I found when I was nine, and it had the exact location of their whereabouts - pinpointed in this book, along with a few personal details about my parents…but when I was in the eighth grade someone destroyed it," he explained as he motioned to the books unkempt appearance.

Jessica gasped, "Do you know who did it?"

Arnold shook his head, "I thought I did, but I was horribly wrong – I blamed Helga for it."

Jessica looked at him confused.

"We've got a long complicated history," Arnold informed, "the thing though is that my parents eventually did return – on Christmas, Freshman year; to be exact."

Jessica looked at him, amused.

"The thing that scares me is that I won't be able to thank the person responsible for their return and punish the one who tried to keep them away from me."

…

"Okay," Sheena questioned from her position on the bathroom floor, "what do you plan to be in ten years."

Sandrine laughed amusingly from her spot seated upon a sink, "in ten years I plan to be twenty-seven," she informed while laughing, as she suddenly began to cough vehemently.

"Not at this rate," Sheena replied sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

…

"I'm sorry," Rhonda apologized as she broke the kiss, "I don't know why…I…"

Rhonda backed away from Curly in confusion.

"Rhonda," Curly stated longingly as he took a step towards her.

"No!" Rhonda commanded as she pulled away, "I don't …I … I need some air," she stated in panic as she bolted down the hallway.

…

"Tell your partner a secret," Helga read off the list as she looked at Gerald, "I think our personal confessions lap over to this category as well," she stated with a laugh.

"Well I'm not big on the whole sharing secrets thing," Gerald admitted.

"Neither am I," Helga informed, "I mean things eventually have a way of coming out in the end, and when a person is ready to share they will."

"My thoughts exactly," Gerald concurred happily.

…

"What time is it? It feels like we've been in here forever," Sandrine huffed, as she swung her legs back and forth in frustration from her spot on the sink.

"Well that's because you're wasted," Sheena stated annoyed as she got up from her spot on the floor, "I don't suppose that you'd want to tell me a secret and actually participate."

…

"Okay," Jessica stated as she handed Arnold a round container; the twosome had journeyed into the school's auditorium, "here."

"You're on the pill," Arnold stated uncomfortably as he analyzed the container in his hand.

Jessica laughed and shook her head, "no," she stated simply as he handed her back the pills, "no, I am not on the pill."

"Okay so you have the pills, but you're not using them?" Arnold responded confused, "that's very secretive."

"When my mom was in high school she was one of the pretty and popular. And I think that her greatest disappointment is that I'm not. Sometimes she teases me about it and not in a fun way; like why can't I lose some weight…and that I'll never get a boyfriend," Jessica explained.

"That sucks," Arnold replied sympathetically.

"Yeah," she stated smally, "…well anyway, one day I got some flowers from my boyfriend," she stated smugly.

"So you have a boyfriend," Arnold stated brightly.

"Nope," Jessica informed, "I made him up and I sent the flowers to myself…He was pretty awesome though he sent me all kinds of things," she stated with a smirk.

Arnold laughed, "Your imaginary boyfriend?"

Jessica nodded happily.

"Anyway I told my mom that we were getting serious, and that maybe I should go on the pill. In my head, I thought it would be this bonding experience, like she'd secretly be happy for me and sit me down and counsel me about being safe or just tell me to wait or just be my mom. Instead she took me to the doctor and got me the pill. And when we left the pharmacy, she handed me the prescription and she said, _'I don't know who would sleep with you, but here you go'._

Arnold looked at her in disbelief, "Jessica … I'm so-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jessica assured, before continuing, "So I looked at her and I said, Well, I don't know who would sleep with you either, but here I am."

Arnold laughed in response, "So what about your father? – I mean you haven't spoken about him?"

"My dad's cool," Jessica informed, "But I don't really get to see him much – he's a workaholic. Ironically enough though - I think hell just froze over – he's actually picking me up from school today."

…

"Patty! Patty wait!" Harold screamed as he ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"You don't know what you want," Patty yelled as she broke free out of his grasp.

"Neither do you," Harold reasoned, "maybe you're too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

"And why would that scare me," Patty challenged angrily.

"Because you want to be with me too," Harold explained in frustration.

Patty looked at him in tears, "just stop okay…" she begged.

"Why?" Harold persisted, "look me in the eyes and swear to me that you don't feel the same way!"

Patty looked at him heartbroken as she began to sob.

"Look," Harold ordered as pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry …okay…look stop crying…I'm sorry," he soothed gently.

Patty pulled away suddenly, "Harold I-I…"

"What," he questioned breathlessly.

"I do love you…I've loved you since we first met at Rhonda's party when we were eleven," she sobbed.

Harold smiled, "see – I told you, I knew that you liked me."

"But nothing can ever happen," Patty ordered as she turned to walk away.

"What?" Harold demanded angrily, "Why?"

"Because…" she sobbed, "Because I'm sick."

Harold looked at her confused, "Okay?...I'll…I'll drive you home – you'll be better tomorrow."

"No," Patty persisted in sobs, "I'm sick…I have leukemia."

Harold looked at her in disbelief, before a grin graced his face, "No!" he stated firmly as the grin left his face; realization donning upon him that Patty wasn't joking. "No!...yo-…you're eighteen, you're perfect."

"I found out five years ago, and I've stopped responding to treatments," she sobbed.

"So why didn't you tell me?...Do the girls know?" Harold demanded.

"No…No they don't know. The doctor said that I should go on and live life normally…as best as I could – I didn't want anybody to be weird around me," Patty explained.

"Including me," Harold yelled in disbelief.

"Especially you!" Patty cried, "You know I was getting along with my life fine, and then you started to happen. I warned you from the start that we could only be friends…I do not need a reason to be angry with God!" Patty cried.

Harold shook his head in disbelief, his eyes filled with tears. Patty looked at him heartbroken before she fled the hallway.

…

"Thank god this ridiculous class is almost over," Sandrine droned in annoyance.

"I liked it," Sheena stated brightly as she applied a light shade of pink lip gloss to her lips.

"That's because you're to blissfully hippy to resist," Sandrine responded bitterly.

"I know people think I'm a flake," Sheena stated knowingly, "…that people think I'm all tree-hugging, show tunes – blissfully stuck in my own world."

Sandrine looked up at her in surprise.

"But I'm not flakey ," she continued, "I just let you and the other girls have your way, because that's how you need it to be. But I think Mr. Simmons is right, pretty soon we're all going to graduate and I can start over, but it will be harder for the people who need this place to make themselves feel special. People who use high school to build themselves up and then find out that the real world doesn't care so much about who you were in high school. People like you," Sheena stated simply as she waltzed out of the bathroom.

Sandrine watched her leave in shock, as the door slammed shut behind her; just as the bell rang.

…

**Hilwood High – After School**

…

Sid strutted dejectedly to his car in the Hilwood High parking lot. _Snap out of it, _he commanded himself, _She doesn't exist – You're just a loser who's so desperate for a girlfriend – that you spontaneously made one up. _

Sid glanced down at a small pebble near his shoe, and kicked it in anger. He sulked against his car depressed.

…

"Hey baby girl," Gerald cooed as he greeted Phoebe at her locker, "how'd the assignment go?"

Phoebe exhaled in frustration.

"That bad huh?" Gerald guessed.

"I've never seen anyone so disconnected with the world like he was," Phoebe exclaimed, "it was kind of frightening."

Gerald looked at her sympathetically.

"So how'd it go with you and Helga," Phoebe stated more brightly, changing the topic, "glad to see that you didn't kill each other."

"I took your advice," Gerald admitted, "and I made an effort."

"And?" Phoebe persisted questioningly.

"And…she surprised me," Gerald stated simply, "I understand now why you two are such good friends."

"Really?" Phoebe questioned skeptically.

"Yeah," Gerald admitted, "I finally realized that Arnold was right about her all along. She's a good person; she's just afraid to show it sometimes."

…

"Hey," Iggy greeted as he approached Brainy in the weight room, "how did things go with Gloria?"

Brainy scoffed angrily, "how did things go with Phoebe?"

Iggy frowned, "Look, we only have about a little over a year to tolerate this place," Iggy informed brightly, "after that we'll never have to see this miserable place again."

Brainy got up angrily, "You got that right," he concurred, "there's not a single person in this place worth _remembering_. The people here are _fake_, so they stick to their cliques to hide it," he yelled angrily, "I mean, the stoners are medicated; the honor students are afraid. And the jocks,… well,… they're _jocks_, man - They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by twenty-one," he spat angrily, "_Losers_! Everyone here is a loser. And the truth is; every day I have to come to this school, is one _less_ day I have to come back."

Iggy nodded solemnly.

"But how many of those days do I get back," Brainy continued heatedly, "how many days do _I_ get back…"

Iggy watched Brainy uneasily; Brainy's eyes took on an almost demonic glow.

"But all of that will change," he stated suddenly - eerily calm, "Tomorrow – Tomorrow you and I will do something about it."

Iggy watched him fearfully, "Brainy? … what are you talking about?"

"You're my friend right?" Brainy questioned almost threateningly.

Iggy nodded despite himself, "Of course! You're my only friend in this place."

"Then follow me," Brainy ordered, "Tomorrow…we get our revenge."

…

Rhonda ran out into the parking lot in tears. _Get a grip! _She commanded herself sternly, _You do not have feelings for Curly!...You kissed him, because you saw a glimpse of Thad! You loved Thad…not Curly!...Curly is not Thad!...He's a freak._

Rhonda blinked back her tears vehemently, "I do not like Curly," she commanded herself, _but then why did I enjoy that kiss so much!_

…

"Hey Helga," Arnold yelled across the courtyard as he ran after her, momentarily falling into step, "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Whatever floats your boat football head," Helga teased.

"So how did the assignment go with Gerald," he questioned with a smirk.

Helga peered at him curiously, "Well I didn't kill him if that's what you're inquiring," Helga joked, as Arnold grinned in response. "Actually it went surprisingly well," she informed easily.

"Really?" Arnold questioned in shock, "it went well?"

"Don't look so surprised Arnoldo?" Helga stated easily, "I can be civil."

"I'm sure you can," Arnold teased as he caught sight of Jessica stomping towards a car in the parking lot, "Uh…can you hold up a sec?" he questioned, "I just need to talk to someone before we leave," he stated as he bolted towards Jessica.

"If you take longer than ten minutes I'm leaving," Helga threatened as Sheena snuck up behind her.

Arnold watched her jump in shock as Sheena pounced behind her unexpectedly causing Helga to nearly jump out of her skin. Both girls seemed to be lost in conversation as he continued on his way.

"Hey Jessica," he yelled as she spun around in shock, just as she was about to open her car door.

"Arnold?" Jessica exclaimed brightly, "Hi."

Arnold let his gaze wander to the back seat of her car; sure enough he saw who he could only assume as her mother.

"I had a great time today," he stated coyly, Jessica looked at him questioningly, but soon caught onto his intentions, she engulfed him in a hug, "Thanks," she whispered gratefully into his ear, "this should shut her up."

Arnold winked at her as she pulled away, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Bailey," Arnold greeted as he waved at the speechless older woman in the back seat of the car, "I've heard so much about you."

Mrs. Bailey looked at Arnold in amazement; she waved back at him almost mechanically.

"Dad," Jessica greeted as she got into her car, "this is Arnold."

Arnold crouched towards the car window to greet her father, "Nice to me-…I know you?"

Mr. Bailey looked back at him expectantly.

"Your father is THE Mr. Bailey," Arnold stated beside himself.

"Nice to see you again Arnold," Mr. Bailey greeted as he motioned to his box filled with delicious pastries from Dolly's, "Still enjoying my favourites," he stated with a grin.

Jessica looked from her father to Arnold, "You two know each other?"

"Sure do," Mr. Bailey answered as Arnold simply grinned in response.

"He's the reason you got those Nancy Spumoni shoes when you were nine," Mr. Bailey stated simply, as Arnold looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold and Jessica stated in unison.

Mr. Bailey looked at Arnold confused, but continued his explanation to Jessica, "I had a ton of work to do in the office, and I didn't have time to do the Christmas shopping. But your friend here wanted to reunite a friend of his with his daughter. They had been separated for quite some time," Mr. Bailey explained.

Jessica smiled, "You're a real Florence Nightingale aren't you Arnold."

Arnold blushed, but looked at Mr. Bailey confused, "But I got everything on that list except the shoes!"

"That's right," Mr. Bailey agreed, "You did, but a friend of yours showed up later with the shoes and demanded that I find your friend's daughter. She stayed with me all night until I located her."

"Who was this friend?" Arnold questioned.

"Um…I can't quite seem to remember her name," Mr. Bailey stated airily.

"Could you try," Arnold begged, "It would mean the world to me if you could."

Mr. Bailey sat in his seat in silence as he pondered, "I'm sorry," he stated after several minutes, "it's been such a long time – I can't remember her name."

Arnold sighed in disappointment, "Well thanks anyways," he stated half-heartedly.

"All I remember about her is that she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very distinctive unibrow," Mr. Bailey informed.

Arnold looked at him in shock.

…

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Criminey, Football Head!" Helga yelled. "What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!"_

_Arnold looked at her in shock._

"_That's right, pal!" Helga continued, "I love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you day and night, building shrines of you in a closet, and filling books of poems about you?"_

_Arnold looked faint._

"_I've always loved you!" Helga breathed. "Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment on, I've dreamed of the day I could finally say it. Finally tell you my true feelings of love and then kiss you – oh, come here you big lug."_

…

"Arnold?" Jessica questioned as Arnold snapped back to reality.

"Uh, Mr. Bailey," Arnold began uneasily, "was this friend's name Helga by any chance."

Mr. Bailey looked at him expectantly as realization suddenly donned upon him, "Yes," he stated happily, "that's what she said her name was…now I remember!"

Arnold looked at him faintly.

"Arnold, are you okay," Jessica questioned suspiciously, "you look like you're going to faint."

"I'm fine," Arnold mumbled distractedly, "uh…Thanks Mr. Bailey."

Mr. Bailey nodded back at him happily, "Sure…Now you have a good day boy," he bided just as he drove off. Arnold watched the car drive off apprehensively.

"Yo football head," Helga's voice boomed from across the courtyard, snapping him back to reality, "You ready to go or what?"

Arnold jogged over to her uncertainly, as Helga took in his rather pale appearance.

"You okay Arnold," Sheena greeted from beside Helga, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um…I…I have to go," Arnold rambled quickly, "there was this thing that- that I needed to do."

Helga looked at him curiously, "Arnoldo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arnold stated quickly, "I…I'm not feeling too well," he lied, "I just need to go lie down."

…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Arnold took a step back, "__wait this is all happening to fast. I need to go lie down."_

_Helga took a step towards him, "__wonderful, I'll go with you!"_

…

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with?" Helga questioned, as Arnold looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he yelled in shock.

Helga and Sheena looked at him baffled.

"As in _walk_ you home," Helga clarified as Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, "What did you think I meant."

"Nothing," Arnold stated quickly, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

…

**Almost Eleven P.M. – The Lloyd Estate**

…

Curly sauntered up Rhonda's drive way apprehensively. She had bolted so fast after the kiss, that he was worried that she might do something rash.

The look on her face had been something Curly couldn't quite place.

He hummed to himself absently as he made his way up the driveway, a bouquet of red roses in hand.

He had almost made his way towards Rhonda's front entrance, when he caught sight of her and Sid making out like animals.

He felt the flowers fall from his hand as his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Rhonda pulled Sid into the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Curly turned away dejectedly from the house, and proceeded down the driveway stoically. He felt a sharp pain rip through his chest as he walked away. No one needed to tell him why he felt that pain. It was quite obvious to Curly what it was; it was the sting of the knife Rhonda held as she stabbed his heart into a million pieces.

…

**A/N** – If you've read my introduction page before I removed it – its quite obvious what Brainy's plan is.

Don't worry – I'm an A/H shipper, so I'm not breaking up this couple – just creating more drama.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Who Will Survive And What Will Be Left

**A/N: Sorry - I had to delete and re-post this chapter, because I realized that for some weird reason a chunk of the story was italicized when it shouldn't have been.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

Anonymous reviews accepted – so therefore no one feels outcasted.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

This chapter is based on the One Tree Hill episode: With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept. It is episode sixteen of Season Three. No Copyright infringements intended – I'M JUST PIMPING OUT THIS SHOW.

As a result, I made Iggy's last name Edwards as a nod to the confused character portrayed in One Tree Hill.

Also, Nadine's text message is a poem I found on short sweet poems. com. - For some reason I can't include url's - hence the spacing.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of Italics.

NOW GET YOUR OMG'S READY – THIS CHAPTER IS A B!%#

…

**Junior Year – The Middle Of March – The Next Day**

…

**The Lloyd Estate:**

Rhonda groggily opened her eyes as she stretched achingly within the plushness of her bed. Her head felt as though it were about to explode, as she struggled to sit upright. _How much did I drink last night? _She thought glumly as she struggled to get out of bed; which was slowly becoming a losing battle. She finally gave up and collapsed back into the soft warmth of her bed.

She was still somewhat in a half-awake state as she searched her mind for clues as to what she did last night.

She remembered bolting from the school completely confused after her kiss with Curly. And she remembered being an emotional wreck for hours to follow.

She had been trying to sort out her feelings for the boy that she claimed to despise for what must have been two hours, when she saw…Sid.

Her mind suddenly kicked into overdrive as she struggled to piece together the events of last night. As she continued to rack her brain of the missing events, her body suddenly stiffened as she felt an arm coil around her waist from underneath the covers.

The sudden contact was enough to snap her out of her groggy state, as she suddenly bolted upright in her bed in shock.

It was then that Rhonda finally realized that she was completely naked under the covers.

_Oh no, _her mind yelled as she sprinted out of bed, _Sid what have we done?_

…

**Hilwood Hospital**

…

Helga slowly poured two cups of coffee into the mugs in hand, and cautiously made her way down the somber freakishly white bright halls of Hilwood Hospital's ICU. She timidly made her way to the front desk and carefully placed the cups of piping hot liquid in front of the two older women in front of her.

"Thanks Helga," Shelly stated gratefully as she reached for her cup.

"I definitely could use some of this," Olga piped in appreciatively.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Shelly informed mid-gulp as she motioned to a vibrating beeper, "I'm needed in room 506."

Olga and Helga nodded as they watched her leave.

"You okay?" Olga questioned as she grabbed a massive folder from behind the desk and began to pry through it, "you seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Helga stated unconvincingly.

Olga stopped her shuffling and stared at her sister expectantly, "Spill," she ordered as Helga sighed in frustration.

"I think Arnold's avoiding me," Helga admitted.

Olga looked at her concerned as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would he do that? … He's been mirroring you constantly."

"Yeah," Helga stated smally, "but yesterday he offered to walk me home…and then he went to talk to some girl from our class, and when he returned he was all weird."

"Weird," Olga repeated confused, "what do you mean by weird?"

"Like he seemed weirded out by something," Helga explained, "he dismissed his behavior as the flu – but you know Arnold…he can't lie to save his life!"

"I'm sure its nothing," Olga stated offhandedly, "if his behavior continues to be awkward for the next few days – then you should worry. But in the mean time don't beat yourself up over something so trivial."

Helga let the advice sink in just as Shelly returned back to her desk.

"So how's school," Shelly prodded just as Sheena waltzed into the main lobby.

"It's good," Helga informed as Sheena made her way over to the main desk.

"Hi Aunt Shelly. Hi Olga," she greeted as she turned her attention to Helga, "Lorenzo's here," she informed.

Helga nodded as she waved to the women behind the desk, "Bye," she bided as Sheena pecked her aunt quickly on the cheek.

…

**Brainy's House**

…

"I'm not sure we should do this," Iggy stated terrified as he tried to reason with Brainy.

"If you don't want to do it, then don't," Brainy wheezed seethingly, "but if you turn your back on me now – our friendship is officially over."

Iggy looked at him frustrated, he was in no position to lose his only friend – he would not be able to survive in that horrible _place _without him.

"But what are we going to do," Iggy stated timidly, "Just waltz in and create chaos? … We'll be arrested!"

"No we won't," Brainy informed, "not if everything goes according to plan, and our demands are met!"

Iggy slouched against the wall defeatingly.

"Are you with me or against me," Brainy ordered wheezingly; his pale green eyes narrowed in on Iggy's brown ones.

"I'm with you," Iggy informed timidly.

Brainy smirked, "Great! I'll take care of outside, while you work the inside," he wheezed maniacally.

…

**The Lloyd Estate**

…

"Sid," Rhonda yelled desperately as she tried to nudge the slumbering boy awake, "Sid wake up," she ordered frantically.

Sid groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly, he peered up at her uncaringly, but bolted upright once realization suddenly donned upon him.

"This isn't my room," he yelled in confusion as he held his throbbing head.

"Of course it's not genius," Rhonda informed anxiously, "it's mine!"

"Rhonda…how did I? …Did we?" Sid stammered as he tried to process what was happening.

"I think we did," Rhonda exclaimed uncertainly.

Sid glanced under the sheets at his nude form, "I think we did to," he informed, "but …Ah…we…"

"We what?" Rhonda asked threateningly.

"We used a condom," Sid informed meekly as Rhonda groaned in frustration.

"I don't understand how it got to this?" Rhonda yelled as she got up out of bed. She picked up his pants, boxers and shirt from the previous day and hurled it at him. She had strategically gathered enough common sense to throw a robe onto herself before proceeding to wake him up.

"We were hurt," Sid explained in the most assuring tone he could muster, "last night meant nothing."

"Right!" Rhonda stated convincingly, "you were upset about your Juliet, and I had no idea how I felt about…"

Sid looked at her questioningly as he struggled to put his pants on under the sheets, but good judgment told him not to pry – Rhonda had been a mess when he ran into her last night.

"Exactly," Sid assured, "we just had…comfort sex?...that all it was!...plus we were drunk."

Rhonda looked at him hopefully, "this doesn't change anything between us does it? I mean we've been friends for-"

"It won't be weird unless we make it weird," Sid informed as he grabbed his shirt and covered the muscular upper half of his toned body.

Rhonda nodded meekly.

"I'll see you at school," Sid informed as he glanced over at Rhonda.

She nodded stoically as she wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly.

"Hey," Sid called out causing Rhonda to meet his gaze near her bedroom door, "Smile," he ordered simply, as she managed a weak smile. He waved timidly as he exited her room. Closing the door tightly shut behind him, as Rhonda watched him leave.

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway**

…

"So my parents said that we could use the summer home in the summer," Lorenzo informed happily as he, Sheena, and Helga made their way towards the tutor centre.

"I'm so siked," Sheena informed, "Camping up in your cottage for the summer sounds like a dream."

"Lorenzo's cottage isn't considered camping," Helga stated smartly, "that place has like eight bedrooms, and five bathrooms, plus a Jacuzzi; I hardly call that roughing it."

"Hey guys," Lorenzo beamed as he waved at Gerald and Arnold who were halfway down the hall.

The boys waved back as they slowly approached them.

"Coach wants a group meeting outside for every sports team before the bell rings," Gerald informed as he made his way towards the group.

"Why?" Lorenzo questioned as the boys simply shrugged.

"So did you ask your parents if you could go to Lorenzo's family cottage in the summer?" Sheena asked hopefully.

"My parents said yes," Arnold informed as he refused to make any eye contact with Helga. Helga looked at him questioningly.

"So did my rents," Gerald informed with a chuckle as he glanced down at his watch, just as Sid made his way towards the group.

"Hey," he greeted as he approached, "What's up?"

"Coach wants to meet with all of Hilwood's sports teams," Arnold informed.

Sid nodded, "you guys go, I'll be there in a minute. I had issues with a math problem that I need Patty to look at."

"We're headed to the tutoring centre," Sheena informed, "you can come with if you want."

"We should really be on our way," Gerald informed, as Lorenzo told them not to wait up, "I need Phoebe to look at my English essay," Lorenzo informed as he followed Sheena and Sid, "See you guys outside."

"Come on man," Arnold stated gently towards Gerald; as they began to break away from the group.

"Arnold can I talk to you," Helga stated suddenly, causing Arnold to freeze in his spot.

Gerald looked at him questioningly, "I'm going to get something from the vending machine," he informed, "catch up with me there when you're done."

"This shouldn't take long," Arnold replied as he approached her, "I have to go see Wittenberg."

"What's wrong with you?" Helga questioned bluntly as Arnold looked at her confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" he stated unconvincingly.

Helga peered at him skeptically.

"What?" he exclaimed uneasily.

"Whatever," Helga stated simply as she shook her head in obvious disappointment, as she began to walk away.

Arnold watched her leave uncomfortably, before he proceeded on his trek towards Gerald.

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway – Curly's Locker**

…

Curly opened his locker aggressively as he ransacked his locker for a book or anything that could help him erase the image of Rhonda and Sid from his mind.

The sound of someone clearing their throat and the feeling of a presence next to him ridded him of the hopes he had to find a distraction.

He turned slightly to find Rhonda looking back at him uncomfortably from her spot, next to his locker.

"Can we talk," she stated simply as she eyed him hopefully.

Curly managed a somewhat disgruntled huff, "there's nothing to talk about," he informed angrily.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda stated confused as she looked him over; he seemed to be fuming about something. _But what?_

"What's wrong?" Rhonda asked gently.

"Nothing," Curly stated stubbornly, but still obviously pissed.

"Yes there is," Rhonda persisted, "I can tell. I can hear it in your voice."

Curly ignored her remark as he continued to ransack his locker.

…

**Hilwood High – Tutor Centre**

…

"Hey," Helga greeted Phoebe as Sheena, Lorenzo, and Sid scattered within the tutor centre.

"Hi," Phoebe stated brightly, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Helga informed, as Nadine soon joined the twosome.

"What's shaking ladies," she greeted with a grin as she approached.

Phoebe sighed, "Nothing…our lives are as boring as ever."

Helga smirked as Nadine's phone went off indicating a text message.

She pulled out her cellphone and smirked happily.

Helga and Phoebe peered at her questioningly.

She turned the phone towards them, "Don't I have an awesome boyfriend or what," she stated happily as the girls read her text message:

_IF LOVE HAS A COLOR_,

_LET IT BE RED_

_AND NO OTHER,_

_FOR RED MEANS PASSION FOR A LOVER,_

_LIKE HOW I FEEL FOR YOU SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER,_

_HEADY AND PASSIONATE KISSES THAT NOTHING ELSE MATTER,_

_MANY WE HAVE SHARED THAT MADE NIGHTS HOTTER,_

_WAKING UP BESIDE YOU THE DAY AFTER,_

_AS I PEER AT YOU I ALWAYS WHISPER,_

DARLING _I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER._

"Oh how sweet," Phoebe sighed.

Helga smirked, "Who knew Peapod was a poet."

Nadine laughed, "I just happen to have that affect on him," she stated giddily.

Helga looked at her watch and groaned, "Damn it! I have to go get a book for Novak's class," she stated agitatedly, "I need to go to the library."

"I forgot about that too," Nadine informed, "I'll go with you…see you in class Pheebs."

Phoebe waved goodbye at the two retreating figures as Sandrine approached her with a question.

…

**Hilwood High – Quad**

…

"So what's going on with you and Helga?" Gerald prodded once he and Arnold made their way towards the group of athletes outside of the main entrance of the school.

"Nothing," Arnold stated with a shrug, "why?"

"Dude you've been acting totally weird around her," Gerald stated evidently, "a blind person could see it."

Arnold looked at him uneasily.

…

**Hilwood High – Library**

…

"He's in the AV room," Nadine informed Helga of Peapod's whereabouts as she picked up a book from within one of the shelves, "I think I'm going to do my book review on Twilight," Nadine informed as she waved the book in front of Helga's face.

"Mrs. Novak said to choose a book which hasn't been made into a movie just as yet," Helga informed as Nadine sulked.

"So I guess Harry Potter books are out of question as well," Nadine whined as Helga smirked in response.

"Found it," Helga stated happily as she found the book she was browsing the shelves for.

Nadine grabbed the book and looked at it questioningly and then back towards Helga as she laughed, "Stalker," she stated amused.

"It's an amazing book," Helga informed, "and it's not how it sounds – you'd understand the full gist of it if you read it."

"Stalker," Nadine mused, "By Nicholas Pine." Nadine skimmed through a few pages quickly, "Wow…it does seem interesting."

"You could use it if you want," Helga stated matter-of-factly, "I'll just choose something I've never read and work with that."

Nadine nodded happily, "Thanks Helga."

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway**

…

Iggy timidly entered the school – dreading what he was about to do. He had tried reasoning with Brainy, but logic and reason were something that continued to elude his astray friend.

Iggy meekly walked towards the centre of the long hallway within the heart of the school. He took a deep breath before pulling a gun out from his backpack.

He felt the back pack drop to the floor, as the world around him seemed to slowly drift into slow motion.

He raised the gun quickly as he pointed it swiftly towards the large glass doors leading towards the front of the high school library.

He heard gasps and screams around him as he pulled the trigger.

…

**Hilwood High – The Library's Exit**

…

"So you're going to read City of Glass," Nadine regurgitated as she grabbed the book Helga was holding as they rounded the corner, and handed it back to her.

Helga smirked at her as they approached the library's exit, suddenly freezing in front of the glass doors. Nadine followed her gaze and froze.

She grabbed hold of Helga's hand and screamed, as she pulled her towards the ground just as a bullet shattered the glass in front of them.

…

**Hilwood High – In Front Of The Tutor Centre**

…

"Patty we need to talk," Harold informed as he cornered the distressed girl in front of the tutor centre.

"Harold I thought I made it perfectly clear that we-"

"I don't care," he interrupted stubbornly, "Patty I like you…I really like you, and I don't care that you're sick. It just makes me want to make the most of the time that we do have."

Patty looked at him skeptically, "Harold I-"

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise and the sounds of screams filling the school.

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway – In Front Of Curly's Locker**

…

"Rhonda just leave me alone," Curly ordered as he slammed his locker door shut and struggled with his backpack.

"Curly," Rhonda begged, "What's gotten int-"

She was suddenly silenced by a loud noise, she turned around startled as the sounds of screams filled the hall, and a stampede broke out throughout the crowded hall.

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway – Brainy's Locker**

…

_What is he doing?_ Brainy's mind screamed from near his locker as he watched students run pass him in fear, _it's too soon! … This wrecks everything!_

…

**Hilwood High – Hallway**

…

Iggy looked around fearfully as kid's scattered around him.

The noise alone from the bullet colliding with the glass was enough to un-nerve him. The expression on his face immediately alternated from shock to pure fear as he bolted down the hallway terrified by the events he had just put in to motion.

He quickly jabbed the gun into the pockets of his jeans and escaped the scene.

…

**Hilwood High – Library's Exit**

…

Nadine looked around helplessly, struggling to get up; but the bombardment of students fleeing through the shattered door was preventing her from doing otherwise.

She covered her head with her hands and immediately crouched into a fetal position in fear of being trampled, as a stampede erupted around her.

Hands from behind grabbed her waist and pulled her to her feet. It was then that realization suddenly donned upon her. _Oh my god! _Her fear had paralyzed her, _where's Helga!_

A stampede of kids engulfed her; dragging Nadine in the process. Nadine panicked and tried to fight against them, but their numbers were too strong. Like a current, the group of kids had pulled her out – practically drowning her in the process. Within moments she found herself outside staring at the school's front entrance.

…

Principle Wartz burst into his office frantically and started screaming at his secretary.

"Call nine-one-one," he ordered urgently as he rushed towards the P.A. system, "Code red, code red. This is not a drill!" he yelled urgently, "All students to a designated lock-down area."

…

**Hilwood High – AV Room**

…

Peapod sat at a desk oblivious as to what was going on behind the doors of the AV room.

He was wearing headphones and was currently looking at a monitor while he worked on his assignment cluelessly.

…

Patty and Harold looked around in shock. Wartz's voice boomed again on the PA system.

"Repeat; this is a code red. Please go to a designated lock-down area or exit the school immediately."

Harold grabbed Patty's hand and ushered her into the tutor centre, frantically.

…

Phoebe shut the door leading into the tutor centre and locked it.

She quickly turned the lights off and sunk to the floor along with the other students, and stared off in despair.

…

"In here," Park ordered as he pushed Stinky and Lila into the janitor's closet.

"Curly," Park yelled as he caught sight of Curly. "Come on," Park yelled as Curly ran towards him, grabbing a confused Rhonda in the process.

"In here guys," Park ushered anxiously as the duo ducked into the closet. He quickly closed the door tightly shut behind them.

…

Arnold and Gerald looked around in shock at the scene on the quad as students shouted, screamed, and fled the building.

"What the hell," Gerald remarked as he looked at all of the terrified faces.

Arnold finally caught sight of a familiar face running around desperately in tears.

"Helga! Helga!" Nadine screamed in agony, "Peapod! Peapod!"

Coach Wittenberg looked around at all of the madness as his wife ran up to him in tears. She immediately flung her arms around him as soon as she reached him.

"Tish? Baby what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Someone's got a gun," she informed in tears.

Gerald looked at Tish horrified. He turned to look for Arnold and found him running towards a troubled Nadine.

Nadine ran towards him as well, trying desperately not to breakdown. She grabbed hold of Arnold, desperately. "Somebody's got a gun," she explained.

Arnold looked back at her in shock.

"And they're shooting," she sobbed.

Dread filled Gerald immediately. "Phoebe," Gerald screamed in panic as he searched the faces of the hundreds of students running from the building in fear, "PHOEBE!"

"I lost Helga," Nadine continued, hysterically. "I don't know where she is."

Arnold frowned. He diverted his eyes towards Gerald. Gerald looked back at them in fear from across the quad.

"I mean, she was right there," Nadine continued, "and a shot went off and now she's gone and I-"

"Helga was shot?" Arnold interrupted; panic evident in the tone of his voice.

"No, I don't know!" Nadine sobbed, "She was right behind me; we were by the library!"

"Phoebe's in the tutor center," Gerald stated smally as he approached the duo; he eyed Arnold pleadingly.

"ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS! CODE RED, NOW!" Coach Wittenberg screamed at the students as he tried to gain some kind of control over the situation.

Gerald shook his head discretely. Arnold took notice.

"COME ON PEOPLE," Coach Wittenberg ordered as kids piled onto the multiple buses outside of the school, "LET'S MOVE! COME ON!"

Gerald turned away, and began to jog towards the school timidly. Coach Wittenberg spotted him, and went tense.

"Gerald, get your ass on this bus!" Wittenberg ordered.

Gerald didn't reply nor did he oblige. He sprinted towards the school.

Nadine looked at Arnold questioningly. He immediately let go of Nadine, evidently not thinking twice and chased after Gerald.

"Arnold! Gerald!" Nadine panicked. She took a step forwards in an attempt to sprint, but Coach Wittenberg's large arms encircled her. He pushed her up the steps of the bus.

"Let go of me!" Nadine screamed angrily, fighting against him, "my boyfriend's in there."

Coach Wittenberg forced her into the bus, and ordered the bus driver to close the door. "Drive!" he instructed. Nadine pressed her hands against the glass of the doors helplessly.

…

Gerald and Arnold entered the school cautiously.

Bags were strewn everywhere - abandoned in the mad rush and fear.

Through the windows of the school, students could be seen running away.

…

"Okay, everybody," Phoebe whispered to the anxious and terrified faces around her, "jus-just stay down and stay calm. We're safe here."

She glanced around at the sombre faces, mentally taking note of the students within the darkness of the room.

She saw eight faces staring back at her: Sheena, Lorenzo, Sid, Sandrine, Sheena's cousin Aileen, Patty, Harold, and Iggy.

She averted her gaze from Iggy's quickly - for the expression he wore upon his face was none to kind.

…

Arnold followed Gerald into the gym, quietly.

Gerald picked up a baseball bat and tossed it towards him.

"You got a plan?" Arnold questioned hopefully as he eyed his best friend.

"Yeah," Gerald stated simply, "I'm going to the tutor centre and I'm getting Phoebe the hell out of this school."

Arnold scoffed and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Gerald demanded angrily, "I've got to-"

"Your plan sucks!" Arnold blurted.

"You got a better one?" Gerald challenged.

"Yeah," Arnold replied uncertainly, "we turn around and let the police handle this."

"The police are gonna wait in game plan. They always do that," Gerald informed.

"And what? You're gonna stop a bullet with a baseball bat?" Arnold mocked, "Look, Gerald, someone has a gun in here!"

Gerald grit his teeth in response, "Arnold, I know that. Okay?... I know this is stupid… but what if something happens to Phoebe, huh?"

Arnold looked away not wanting to face the reality of his question.

"What if we walk away and something happens to Phoebe?" Gerald continued, "You gonna live with that?"

"Most heroes are dead, Gerald," Arnold replied, meeting Gerald's gaze.

…

"We need to get outta here," Sid urged, impatiently.

"No, we need to stay put," Phoebe informed with as much conviction that she could muster, "its procedure; lockdown. We have to wait until its safe."

"And I'm saying lockdown is crap," Sid scowled, "If whoever's out there is a student; they know where we're at."

"What about the windows?" Sheena suggested, hopefully, "I mean, we could break the windows and get out."

"No," Patty informed, "that just goes to the courtyard – it's enclosed…It's for light."

"If we break the windows – we'll just draw attention to ourselves," Aileen muttered in frustration.

"You don't think a locked door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we're in here?" Sid shotback; despite himself.

Aileen slouched against Sheena.

"Why would you call him psycho?" Iggy spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him uneasily.

"Oh, I don't know," Sid stated sarcastically, "how about something to do with them trying to kill us all!"

…

Arnold and Gerald carefully made their way down the long abandoned hallway near the library. Glancing down, Arnold grimaced - blood mixed with broken glass was sprawled across the exit.

"There's blood," Arnold informed as Gerald inched closer to the door to get a better look. Gerald tightened his grip on the baseball bat.

"Gerald, it could be Helga," Arnold informed, worriedly.

Gerald shook his head in response."You don't know that," Gerald stated quickly.

"Well, it's someone," Arnold persisted, "the library doors don't lock. It's not safe."

"Arnold, I have to find Phoebe," Gerald pleaded.

Arnold nodded in response. He smiled weakly as an indication of letting Gerald know that he was letting him go. Gerald turned around and quietly crept down the hall.

Arnold watched him disappear down the hall, before he quietly opened the door towards the library.

…

"What the hell is going on?" Rhonda demanded in a harsh whisper.

Lila flinched limberly and grabbed onto Stinky for comfort.

"Someone's got a gun," Park informed, uneasily.

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock. "Well we can't just sit here," she demanded, "What if they find us? We're not safe!"

…

Arnold entered the library quietly, with the bat still held firmly in hand.

The library door closed behind him, echoing lightly within the noticeably deserted library.

He looked around skeptically for a while before noticing a faint trail of blood seeped into the carpet of the library's rug.

He grimaced and cautiously followed it.

As he continued to follow the faint trail of blood, a noise echoed throughout the library. A sound he could only describe as a soft whimper.

It was enough to cause him to freeze dead in his tracks, because that fact alone meant that he was not alone.

Regardless of the noise, he mustered enough courage to continue on his trek. He continued to follow the trail. The noise echoed again and he realized that the source of the noise and the trail of blood were one and the same; meaning that they belonged to the same person. But was this person friend or foe?

Gathering all the courage that he could muster, he quickly turned a corner behind one of the large bookshelves and swung the bat high over his head, prepared to hit whoever lurked around the corner.

To his surprise he found Helga in tears.

Seeing him she screamed; thoroughly startled and a bit afraid – thinking that her new visitor was the gunmen.

Recognition filled her features and the fear that had previously inhabited her eyes, disappeared.

"Helga," Arnold cautioned worriedly. He let the bat drop to his side, and he slouched towards her.

Frowning as he got closer, he realized that her leg was bleeding.

He reached out tentatively, but she flinched away in pain.

"I got cut by some glass – probably from the door," Helga explained as calmly as she could. After a beat, she burst into tears, "Arnold I lost Nadine, and I don't know if she got shot or if-"

"She's fine," Arnold interrupted quickly, "but…um…you're not." His expression grew grim, Um, we gotta get you somewhere safe."

Helga watched as he grabbed her arm and tried to usher her up, "come on," he steadied.

"Ow! Stop!" Helga ordered, "I tried that earlier – I can't walk."

She looked up at him sadly.

Arnold looked around desperately, "Okay," he sighed, and got up.

"Wait!" Helga pleaded, helplessly. You can't leave me here."

Arnold crouched back down, and leaned towards her. He touched her face tentatively, "hey, look at me, I'm not leaving you," he assured, "but I need to go move one of those shelves to block the entrance…we'll just hide here for a while…okay."

Helga nodded back at him uncertainly, blinking back tears.

…

Gerald continued his trek down the abandoned hallway timidly, still holding onto his bat.

The sudden noise of feet shuffling around the corner of the hallway alarmed him, as his mind and body kicked into overdrive; he prepared himself for the worst.

He steadied his bat to hit the unwelcomed figure, but stopped suddenly as he realized it was only Peapod.

Peapod yelped thoroughly startled.

Gerald pounced on him and urged him to be quiet.

"Peapod," Gerald began frantically, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"I was in the AV room," Peapod answered, anxiously, "and I come out and it's like _Dawn of the Dead_."

Gerald looked at him uncomfortably, "Don't say _dead_, Someone's got a gun."

"What?" he exclaimed shocked, as fear began to register on his handsome face, "We gotta get outta here."

"Yeah," Gerald began uneasily, "you gotta get outta here. I gotta go get Phoebe," he informed.

Without a word, Gerald brushed past him, and continued on his trek towards the tutor centre.

Peapod looked at Gerald, and then at the bat in Gerald's hands, "Yeah…I think I'll stay with you."

…

"This sucks," Lorenzo stressed as he motioned to his cell phone, "No signal – all circuits are busy."

Sandrine scoffed and looked at her own phone. She jumped suddenly, as did everyone, as a loud knock echoed through the room.

Sheena started at the sight of a card being pushed from under the door into the room.

Phoebe, being closest to the door, walked over to it timidly. She picked it up and her eyes widened in shock.

Everyone watched her guardedly.

A smile suddenly graced her face, "It's Gerald," she exclaimed, relieved, bolting towards the door.

"No way," Sandrine panicked, "we don't know that its him!"

Phoebe held up the card, "It's his driver's licenses."

"So how do you know that somebody didn't kill him and take his ID," she yelled apprehensively.

Phoebe exhaled in frustration and looked at her peers in panic.

"You're the one that said lockdown," Iggy affirmed, "every man for himself."

Phoebe looked around completely defeated.

"She can't leave him out there!" Sheena yelled.

"Don't open it," Aileen ordered terrified, no one even spared her a brief glance.

Phoebe shot them one last pleading look before bolting towards the door.

Sandrine lunged at her. "You're not opening it!" she yelled in panic.

"I am not going to take the chance that it's not him," Phoebe spat back angrily; "I know it is!"

"If she says it's him," Harold yelled angrily, "then it's him."

Phoebe flung open the door uncertainly.

Everyone took cover.

…

"We can't just sit here," Stinky stated finally, after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

"I agree," Curly concurred, "We've got to at least try. I mean, there are five of us and…how many gunmen do you think there are?"

The group looked at him dejectedly and they lowered their heads in fear.

Curly sighed, "I am not staying in here! I'm leaving! The wait and the silence are driving me mad – and you all know what happens when I go all eccentric on your asses!"

…

"Gerald!" Phoebe embraced Gerald in a hug, "Thank God!"

"Come here," Gerald urged as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend protectively, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Phoebe assured, "what's going on out there?"

"I don't know," Gerald revealed, "But we're getting outta here, Okay? All of us. Let's go!"

"Don't!" Iggy yelled suddenly and everyone turned around to face him.

He had the gun held firmly in his hand once more, "Nobody is going anywhere! Get away from the door!"

Everyone obeyed in terror.

"Iggy?" Lorenzo stated in shock, "what are you doing?"

"Against the wall!" Iggy ordered, frantically, "Do it!"

"Alright!" Gerald reasoned, "Just chill out man."

"Iggy what did you do?" Peapod stated skyward, as he looked at the boy in pity and fear.

"Move back!" Iggy persisted, "Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Are you gonna shoot me!" Gerald challenged, "Iggy we used to be friends man."

"Yeah," Iggy stated bitterly, "we _used _to be."

"So it's like that huh?" Gerald asked.

"Iggy, you can't do this," Lorenzo reasoned.

"It's a little too late for that," Iggy muttered.

"I can't be here," Sandrine mumbled to herself in tears. She slouched against the wall and began to sob.

"Look, man, just let us go," Sid reasoned frantically, "Look! I'm sorry I called you psycho."

"It's a little late for that, too!" Iggy yelled. The gun trembled in his hand.

He looked over at Gerald who was currently shielding Phoebe, "How about you, hero?" Iggy jived, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," Gerald stated matter-of-factly, "yes I'm scared."

"Good!" Iggy yelled, "Welcome to _my_ world." He grabbed a roll of tape from the main desk, and threw it at Gerald, "tape a line from here to there," he motioned; the gun still held firmly in his hand, "Now!"

Gerald flinched, but did as he was told.

"Why are you doing this?" Sandrine sobbed from against the wall.

"You're Sandrine Mortimer, right?" Iggy questioned angrily.

Sandrine didn't answer, so Iggy took it as verification.

"What's my name?" Iggy yelled.

Sandrine began to cry harder. "Ig…Iggy," she whispered terrified.

"My full name," he prodded.

Sandrine went silent.

"Come on!" he persisted, "what's my full name?"

"I don't know," Sandrine cried.

"Iggy Edwards," Phoebe stated pleadingly, "you're Iggy Edwards. And you're a good guy. And you are better than this!"

"Shut up!" Iggy yelled frantically. He straightened suddenly and turned his attention towards Patty.

Patty shuffled oblivious in a corner.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, turning the gun on her, "What are you doing?"

Patty went rigid and turned to face him like a deer trapped in the headlights. "Nothing," she stated guiltily.

Harold picked up Gerald's bat. "Hold up," he demanded, "stop pointing the gun at her!" Iggy turned the gun on Harold.

"It's my phone," Patty blurted. She met Harold's gaze, and they exchanged a panicked glance.

"Give it to me," Iggy ordered.

Patty threw him her phone.

Iggy glanced down and grimaced - realizing that she had dialled 911. The call had been connected for half a minute.

"Ah, Patty. I used to like you," Iggy stated.

Harold took a step in front of Patty protectively.

Iggy put the phone to his ears, "Hi, 911? Yeah, here's the thing; if anyone comes even remotely close to this school, we start shooting students…You hear me? You come in here, your kids die?"

He disconnected the call agitatedly.

Fear remained constant within the room.

…

Outside of the school cops were putting up yellow crime tape to stop people from crossing it and going into the school.

Reporters and people were standing around.

Sirens blared in the distance.

…

"How the hell can a kid just waltz into a high school with a handgun? Where the hell's the security? The metal detectors?" Bob Pataki demanded as he grilled Principal Wartz.

"Security guards carry night-sticks, Bob. Handguns scare people," Wartz informed agitatedly, "They need probable cause to shake a kid down because, god forbid, we violate their rights… And as far as metal detectors go, the school board, which I believe you're on, voted against them, because they make the school look unsafe."

Miles and Martin approached the arguing men worriedly, "Nine-one-one's got a possible identification on one of the shooters," Martin explained anxiously.

…

Arnold sighed and turned to face Helga.

She seemed to be dozing in and out, and it was starting to worry him. He carefully reached towards her leg, moving a bit of her torn jeans in the process. She finally zoned back to reality, and screamed out in pain.

Arnold winced. "You're bleeding pretty bad," he informed apprehensively, "we're gonna have to put some pressure on it."

"Arnold?" Helga stated weakly, "it was Iggy…the shooter…it was Iggy…He had the gun," her voice cracked, "…But he didn't look evil or angry…He just looked scared."

Arnold eyed her worriedly, while she drifted out of consciousness once again.

…

"Alright, nobody crosses that line!" Iggy yelled. He motioned towards the line Gerald had taped to the floor, "If anybody does….just don't!"

"Or you'll do what?" Harold questioned, "Shoot us, because I don't think that you would."

Iggy looked at him bitterly, "Right. When was the last time we hung out?...you're just as bad as my other former friends," Iggy stated bitterly and he motioned towards Sid, Lorenzo, Gerald and Peapod.

"You didn't want to do anything," Peapod replied quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that," Iggy stated bitterly,

"Don't do that," Sheena sobbed, "Don't make them feel guilty for living their lives. This is not their fault. This is your fault!"

Iggy glared at her angrily, "No, it's your fault! You think this is what I wanted? What, you think I-I got up today and wanted this? I just wanted it to stop!...all of the hierarchy social status madness to stop!"

Sandrine looked at him. She looked unwell.

"We could all charge at you," Harold informed, causing Sid to straighten up in his chair, "We all charge you at once; no way you'd shoot us all."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Iggy acknowledged smugly, "but… who's gonna be first? ... Besides, even if you get past me, the others will get you."

Patty looked at him terrified and all the color drained from her face.

"Are there others, Iggy?" Phoebe questioned meekly.

"No," Gerald stated convinced, "I was out there. It's just you!"

"You think so?" Iggy toyed, "You really think I'm the only one? Then ask yourself this - you ever treat someone like crap in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to… pass a note and disappear? Or talk trash behind their back? Or maybe you just ignored it all. You know, while you worry about the big game or the prom or the bake sale for the pep-club - YOU ask yourselves that! And then you tell me; _is anyone else out there_!

…

"Look, Johanssen, with all do respect," Bob yelled angrily, "you know where this Edwards kid is at; you need to get control of the situation and get somebody into that school."

"We know where one kid's at," Martin informed agitatedly, "Now, can you guarantee me that's the only kid who walked into that school with a gun this morning?"

Bob glared at Martin, as Martin continued, "Look, Mayor, this is a static situation – if and when it becomes active, we will intervene. But until then… there's a mandated procedure; we secure the area, we wait for the crisis negotiator and we pray to god that Hilwood High doesn't become just another catchphrase that people only whisper about for the rest of time. And for your information I am terrified about what is going on in there. My son is in there!"

…

"Hey," Miles greeted and he put an arm around Stella, comfortingly.

Stella looked at him in tears, "I-I don't even know what Arnold is wearing." Miles furrowed his eyebrows as she spoke. "Um, Martin asked and…" her voice cracked and she sobbed heavily, "I couldn't even tell him what Arnold was wearing! I didn't even get a-a chance to say goodbye!"

"You're not going to have to," Miles assured and he held her close, "our boy will be fine!"

…

"Did you shoot anyone, Iggy?" Sheena asked timidly, eying the confused boy.

"I don't know," Iggy admitted, uneasily.

"You don't have a record, Iggy," Sid pointed out, "you're a good student and you're a minor."

"Yeah. Man, maybe this isn't… as bad as you think," Gerald stated awkwardly; though the doubt was evident in his voice.

Iggy simply rolled his eyes.

"Is this worth it?" Patty questioned, "Is all of this worth whatever you plan to achieve?"

"You popular kids have no idea what life is like for the ones that have to watch from the sidelines," he stated bitterly.

"Seven-hundred days," Aileen spoke up suddenly surprising everyone, "High school. Out of twenty or thirty thousand. Can't you see past that? It's only seven-hundred days."

"Yeah, and how many of these days do I get back?" Iggy yelled angrily, "Do I get back the days I got spit on? Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I walk the halls! Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my ass kicked on the quad, and realized his son was a loser? You ever see the look in your father's eyes when he realizes that? Do I get that day back? Cuz I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom!"

Sandrine began to sob again against the wall.

"That sucks, man" Gerald sympathized, "I'm sorry."

Iggy scoffed, "Oh that's great, you're sorry. Well you can forget it! This ain't the breakfast club! You know, we're not all gonna fire up a joint and be pals, I mean, let's face it, this is the most any of you have talked to me in years! And we all know if I don't have this GUN, it never happens."

"Look people suck," Harold admitted, "But it's just high school, man.

"Yeah," Iggy stated bitterly, "there's always college, right?"

"MIT," Peapod spoke up, "Remember, Iggy? That was your dream."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "They'll reject me. And you know why? Not enough activities."

Peapod looked away in disappointment, as Iggy continued, "Yeah, I guess Hilwood fight club doesn't count."

"One school is not the end of the world," Patty reasoned.

"It is for me," Iggy yelled desperately, "It's the end of my world."

"So what? All this because you didn't get into college? All this because you're not popular?" Gerald questioned, frustrated.

"No," Iggy stated hopelessly, "All this because I'm tired of it."

…

"I'm tired, Arnold," Helga spoke up suddenly alarming Arnold, "Are you tired?"

Arnold looked at her fearfully, "Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?"

Helga nodded weakly against the bookshelf.

"Talk to me," Arnold persisted and she closed her eyes, "talk to me about anything… tell me about a good day."

Helga opened her eyelids slowly, and swallowed hard, "We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?"

Arnold looked at her and smiled. He nodded in response.

"It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away," she continued tiredly, "…And Phoebe, came over…We made a snow fort – with a tunnel."

Arnold laughed. Helga struggled to join in.

"And we stayed inside there all day…And it seemed so safe; like… everything was okay... Like everything our world was about to become - maybe we could just stop it. …And stay little kids for one more day… But then it got cold…kinda like now…"

Arnold paled.

Helga cleared her throat. "It's not glass, is it?" she stated matter-of-factly, she turned to face him, "In my leg."

Arnold looked at her cautiously, "No," he admitted, apprehensively, "it's a bullet. So I'm going to have to get you out of here."

Helga looked at him. Her face seemed evade of all hope.

"But _nothing_ will happen to you," Arnold assured, forcefully, "I promise."

"You're always saving me," Helga whispered quietly.

Arnold smiled, but then frowned. "Somebody's got too," he muttered, "and - I think it's more like the other way around."

Helga looked at him confused.

Arnold shrugged it off.

Helga turned away from him, "If I say…" she trailed off. She turned back to face him weakly, "I love you, right now; will you hold it against me? Cuz I've lost a lotta blood."

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows and eyed her warily.

"Come here," Helga whispered.

Arnold leaned towards her. She suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards her; kissing him lightly on the lips.

She pulled away.

Arnold looked at her uncomfortably.

"Just in case you can't keep your promise," Helga informed. Her eyes closed again, and her breathing became shallower.

…

The sound of the bell ringing, echoing throughout the school - signalling the end of the first class, un-nerved Iggy.

"I need to get outta here," Sandrine mumbled looking noticeably pale from her spot near the wall.

"Has it only been an hour? It seems like it's been longer than that," Iggy stated offhandedly.

"We're supposed to be in Mrs. Novak's class," Phoebe informed timidly.

"Yeah, well I stopped going two months ago," Iggy informed bitterly, "not like any of you noticed."

"Why did you stop?" Sheena questioned apprehensively.

"Well," Iggy began with a shaky breath, "because I missed a couple of weeks about two months ago and I couldn't catch up…You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realized that that was the best day I'd had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there. That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so… I went home and took an antidepressant. And then I took another one… and then, for fun, I took twelve more…"

The girls looked at him in tears as the guys tried their best not cry.

"My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I got back to school; nobody noticed. It was like I'd never left. I guess that's the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone."

"It's not supposed to be this way," Aileen stated sombrely, "the artists and the scientists and poets; none of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it…Adults – they see kids killing kids and… they know it's a tragedy because they used to be those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners."

Sheena looked at her sympathetically and rubbed her back soothingly.

Iggy began to cry.

…

"Coast is clear," Curly informed as he, Stinky, Lila, Park, and Rhonda piled into the hallway.

They looked around timidly and proceeded down the hall, cautiously.

The sound of feet behind them stopped them dead in their tracks, and they spun around coming face to face with Brainy.

Brainy.

Brainy who was wielding a gun and a smile that was anything but kind.

…

"Sandrine," Phoebe called out, anxiously. She took in Sandrine's disgruntled appearance, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sandrine whispered, unconvincingly.

Phoebe looked at the bracelet on Sandrine's wrist in shock. She had never noticed it before, "You're a diabetic?...Did you take your insulin?

"What's wrong with her?" Iggy questioned; gun still in hand.

"She's diabetic!" Phoebe informed Iggy offhandedly, "Did you take your insulin?"

Sandrine shook her head sadly.

"Where is it?" Phoebe questioned, frantically.

"In my locker!...Across the quad," Sandrine sobbed to Phoebe.

Sandrine looked at Iggy helplessly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No!" Iggy cried, "That's impossible."

"You could let her go," Patty offered, "you have us."

"Iggy, she's really sick," Phoebe stressed.

"Yeah, man," Gerald persisted, "let her go."

Iggy shook his head. But after a minute of serious reflection, he caved, "come on," he urged frantically, "but just her! Everyone stay behind the line!"

To his surprise, everyone obeyed and moved away.

Most of them flinched at the sight of the gun.

Phoebe and Sheena cautiously helped Sandrine to her feet.

Sandrine walked fearfully towards him, as he waved the gun, "Go on!" Iggy yelled, "Before I change my mind!"

Sandrine flinched but she bolted as fast as she could to the door. She stopped suddenly upon reaching it, and turned to look at him with dread, "What about the others?" she whispered.

"There's only two of us," Iggy informed, "and I trust that he won't hurt you," Iggy whispered back to her as she looked up at him uncertainly. "Go on," he ushered as Sandrine looked at him gratefully for a split second before sprinting out of the classroom.

…

Arnold looked at his watch helplessly. He stiffened as he felt Helga's head fall onto his shoulders. He looked across at her, and huffed.

She hadn't opened her eyes in more than twenty-five minutes, and her breathing was becoming shallower.

He got up timidly and looked around, before bending down and hoisting her into his arms.

_I've got to get you out of here now!_

…

"Brai-Brainy," Curly stuttered dumbfounded, "what do you think you're doing?"

Brainy pointed the gun at him, causing Curly to take a sharp intake of breath. However, without warning he swung the gun towards Park's direction and shot him point blank.

Park slumped to the floor. The look of confusion coloured his features.

Rhonda and Lila's screams filled the hallway.

…

Gerald's head shot up at the sound of the gun shot, he looked at Phoebe terrified.

Phoebe jumped at the sound of screams filling the empty school.

Sheena grabbed onto Lorenzo desperately.

Peapod looked at Iggy threateningly.

"Sandrine's alright…right?" Aileen mumbled.

Iggy looked at her fearfully.

"Nobody move!" he ordered. He approached the door, "if anyone is missing from this classroom when I get back, I assure you that those people are going to die!...We'll hunt you down before you can even escape the school!"

Patty looked at him in disbelief. Harold grabbed her hand tentatively, and gave it a light squeeze. Patty looked at him gratefully in return.

…

Brainy laughed a brittle laugh. "That clear enough for you," he sneered.

Stinky and Curly looked at him in utter shock.

Rhonda and Lila began to sob.

"Why are ya doin this," Stinky asked, despite himself.

"Revenge," Brainy wheezed, simply. He turned his attention towards Rhonda, "And I think that my next target is gonna be little miss popular."

Rhonda looked at him terrified.

Brainy laughed and pulled the trigger again, causing Rhonda to prepare herself for a pain that was destined to come. Instead she felt strong arms pushing her to the floor. It took her a moment to realize that Curly had lunged at her and push her out of the way.

Both teens fell to the ground in a daze.

Brainy cursed and tried to trigger another shot, but Stinky pounced on top of him - knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Run," Curly ordered; struggling to get up.

Rhonda looked at him in shock, completely paralyzed, and watched as he ran to Stinky's aid.

But, Curly quickly ran past Stinky's slouched form on the floor and instead he picked up the discarded gun.

Lila having finally found her bearings rushed to Stinky's side.

Brainy got up from the floor in panic and sprinted down the hallway.

"Oh my god! Curly," Lila bawled in panic as she helplessly gathered Stinky in her arms, "I think he's dead."

Rhonda though still numb, finally found it in her to get up from the floor. She rushed to Park's side, and shook her fallen friend. "Park!" she screamed in tears. She nudged Park's lifeless body, again, and again, "Park! Can you hear me!"

Stinky groaned suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, and he stirred in Lila's arms.

"Stin!" Lila exclaimed happily, engulfing him in a hug, "I thought you got shot!"

Curly looked at Stinky skeptically, "I could have sworn you did too – I mean you jumped right in front of the gun!"

"He missed," Stinky assured. He struggled to his feet.

Curly looked over at Rhonda and trudged over towards her. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from Park's body, "You and Lila need to get out of here now!" he ordered, "get help for Park when you do – I'm going after Brainy. That sick son of a bitch is not getting away with this!"

"I'm goin with you," Stinky announced, ignoring the sheer look of panic spreading over Lila's face. Lila pleaded with him silently with her eyes. Stinky took a deep breath,"go and get help!"

Neither girls got a word in, and watched in horror as both boys sprinted out of the hallway in pursuit of Brainy.

…

Arnold gripped Helga tightly, and ran as fast as he could through the empty halls of Hilwood High. The hope of making it out of the school unharmed crashed and burned as he rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Iggy and his gun.

Arnold froze in his spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iggy yelled threateningly, pointing his gun at Arnold.

Arnold looked at him apprehensively, "She's bleeding."

"The school's on lockdown!" Iggy cried.

Arnold looked at him pleadingly, and he motioned towards Helga, "If I don't get her some help soon – she's gonna die!"

Iggy began to sob, "I didn't mean to hurt her…God! Everything is so messed up!"

"Look Iggy," Arnold reasoned, "We used to be friends man…why don't you just follow me out of the school and we can end this…Things will be better – you'll see!"

"Not this," Iggy sobbed as he shook his head, "It can't. IT WON'T! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS BACK! I…I CAN'T ERASE THIS!

"You don't know that," Arnold reasoned.

"I just… I-I wanted…I wanted them to leave me alone…," Iggy sobbed uncontrollably, "I just… I just wanted them to like me!"

Arnold grimaced at the hopeless expression painted across Iggy's face. Iggy looked as though he was about to do something rash.

"I'm not here," Iggy stated delusionally; tears streaming down his face, "I'm not here."

Arnold took a careful step back and delicately rested Helga against the wall of lockers on the floor - in a sitting position. He turned his attention towards Iggy.

"Iggy please just give me the gun," Arnold stated frantically, while approaching Iggy tentatively, "Jus-"

"I'm sorry," Iggy apologized suddenly, "I'm so sorry," he turned the gun on himself; placing it towards his forehead.

"Iggy!" Arnold screamed, he lunged towards the boy desperately, "No!"

"I'm sorry," Iggy bided.

He pulled the trigger.

…

Everyone sat in shock as another gunshot echoed throughout the school.

Peapod looked at his peers desperately, and bolted from the classroom.

His friends watched him leave in horror.

…

Arnold knelt down beside Iggy's body.

"No," he sobbed.

Iggy's eyes stared up at him vacantly.

The gun lay scattered across the floor – just meters from Iggy's body.

Arnold's vision began to blur and he struggled to fight back tears.

Glancing back hatefully towards the gun, he found that a pair of feet had taken the objects place.

Blinking back the tears that stung his eyes, he looked up, and found Brainy holding the gun.

Arnold sighed, "he's gone," he muttered in a sob, retuning his gaze to Iggy's lifeless body.

Brainy looked at Arnold bitterly and pointed the gun at the confused blonde.

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in shock, "Brainy?..."

Brainy scoffed. He glanced at Helga, who was still propped against the locker – unconscious. Scowling, he looked back down at Iggy and shot him despite the fact that the boy was probably already dead.

Arnold got up slowly and cautiously backed away from Brainy.

"You know guys like you can just strut around this place without a care in the world," Brainy yelled angrily, "You do what you want when you want, hurt who you want when you want," he spat angrily as he motioned towards Helga.

"Did you know that I've loved that girl since preschool," Brainy yelled.

Arnold paled upon suddenly spotting Peapod down the hallway. He silently tried to reason with the boy to run away. But, to his horror Peapod began to slowly tiptoe down the hallway behind Brainy.

"She didn't love me," Brainy continued angrily, his pale green eyes flashed with anger, "and you want to know why?"

Arnold looked at the gun that Brainy held, nervously, "Why?" he gulped.

"Because she loved you," Brainy seethed.

Arnold cowered, "Look Brainy would you-"

"She never gave me a second glance, because she was head over heels in love with you," Brainy ranted hatefully, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

Arnold swallowed hard, and watched as Peapod continued his trek behind Brainy.

"She loved you so much that she purposely spelled qualm wrong at that stupid fourth grade spelling bee – so that you could win," Brainy spat angrily, "I mean you're one dense guy Arnold to not have realized her feelings…I mean what kind of a moron spells qualm with an X!"

Arnold swallowed hard, and tried to desperately keep Brainy's gaze. To his horror Brainy spun around quickly; without indication.

Brainy smiled a wicked smile at Peapod, "Nighty Night!" he wheezed, pulling the trigger.

Arnold watched in horror as his friend fell to the ground with a thud.

Trying to capitalize on the moment, he tried to lunge at Brainy, and gain momentum, but the boy was to fast; he spun back around quickly and wielded the gun at Arnold once again.

"You know what Arnold," Brainy fretted, "You're not worthy enough to have Helga!...You can never have her!"

Arnold eyed him with terror, and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"And if I can't have her," Brainy continued maniacally, "then no one can!" he turned the gun towards Helga.

"No!" Arnold yelled frantically, and without thinking, he lunged himself onto Helga.

…

_Arnold could hear himself scream._

…

_He saw himself push her out of the way._

…

_He also felt the bullet that collided with his back._

…

His vision began to blur.

…

_He saw Helga's body slouch next to him._

…

_Her face was ghostly pale_.

…

_He saw someone approach Brainy from behind._

…

And then the world went dark.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The Middle Of March – The Day After The Shooting**

…

Helga struggled to open her eyes frantically - Her head was throbbing, and she felt as if she had been run over by a truck.

She heard alarmed voices ringing out from around her, causing her to desperately command herself awake and find out why there was so much ruckus being caused.

She finally opened her eyes to be greeted with the concerned faces of Olga and Phoebe.

Helga peered up at them wordlessly for what must have been five minutes, before she finally realized that she was in a hospital.

"Helga," Olga finally spoke cautiously; breaking the silence, "Helga…"

"What am I …Why am I…" Helga stuttered in confusion as she struggled to sit upright.

"Careful," Phoebe ushered gently, "You've lost a lot of blood…We weren't sure if you were gonna make it."

Helga looked up at her confused, "What?"

"Don't you remember…" Olga questioned worriedly, "The school…there was a school shooting and-"

"Arnold!" Helga stated suddenly; as her eyes widened in fear, "Where's Arnold?"

Phoebe avoided eye contact, so Helga directed her attention to her sister frantically, "Olga is Arnold okay?...where is he?"

Olga looked at her solemnly, "Helga…you need to rest, once you're better I'll-"

"Don't change the subject!" Helga screamed horrified, "Tell me what happened to him!...I will not _rest _until you do!"

Phoebe finally looked back at her in tears.

…

Nadine looked down at her promise ring angrily, as she blinked back tears.

_You promised me FOREVER!_

…

_FLASHBACK:_

Nadine looked up at the school entrance in shock.

_Who are they wheeling out! _Her mind screamed as she struggled within the crowd to get a better look.

She fumbled through the crowd anxiously as she made her way towards the ambulances.

She looked on in horror, as she saw Peapod upon a stretcher.

Everything around her seemed to blur as she ran towards him screaming and crying.

"Look miss," a paramedic had ordered, "only family is permitted to-"

"I'm his girlfriend!" she screamed frantically, "his parents are away in India – on business," she sobbed.

The paramedic had looked at her sympathetically, and had allowed her to ride with them to the hospital.

Peapod's eyes had fluttered open weakly during the ride, "Just hold on," Nadine had ordered gently, "You'll be okay…"

Peapod mumbled in frustration against the respirator, as he cautiously pulled it off, tears streaming down his face, "I love you," he whispered helplessly, as Nadine grabbed his hand hopelessly. "I love you too," she sobbed.

Peapod smiled at her timidly, as his heart monitor flat lined.

Nadine looked on in shock, as the paramedics struggled to revive him; they soon realized that nothing else could be done.

Nadine sobbed endlessly throughout the rest of the ride to the hospital, as she collapsed on top of Peapod; gathering him in her hands as the paramedics looked on helplessly.

…

Eugene sobbed as he looked through an old photo album. He turned the pages tentatively as tears stained each page. He didn't care…

…

_FLASHBACK:_

"I'm sorry," Martin Johanssen informed Park's parents sombrely, "but he didn't make it."

Rhonda and Lila cried uncontrollably behind Martin as Eugene suddenly appeared behind them.

Rhonda turned around and ran towards Eugene; she engulfed the broken boy into her arms and bawled, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Eugene broke away from her in denial, "No," he stated stubbornly, "he's not dead…I told him that I'd see him later… I told him that I'd be late today … I told him to wait for me in front of the…in front of the…" Eugene broke down in sobs as he collapsed towards the ground.

Lila ran towards him in tears and helped him up.

"Who did this," Eugene sobbed frantically, "Who did this…"

Lila looked at him helplessly, "Brainy," she mumbled in tears hatefully, "It was Brainy!"

Eugene looked at her in agony, "but why?" he sobbed, "What did Park ever do to him?"

Rhonda looked down at him broken-heartedly at a loss of words. She caught sight of Stinky and Curly leaving the school.

Rhonda sprinted towards the twosome and threw her arms around Curly upon reaching him; Curly just stood there stiffly.

She pulled away confused and looked up at him questioningly.

"We couldn't find him," Curly informed. Stinky looked around angrily.

"The cops can't seem to find him either?" Stinky yelled angrily, "How the hell did he escape?...I mean – wilikers! The school was surrounded by fricken cops!...how did they not see him leave!"

Rhonda looked at him in shock, "They can't find him?" she stated appalled, "how in the world…" she trailed off horrified.

…

"Let go of me!" Helga wailed hysterically, "I need to go see him!" she screamed as Phoebe and Olga tried to push her back onto her bed, "Get off!" she demanded in tears.

Shelly ran into the room apprehensively with a long needle in hand, "I'm sorry," she mumbled at Helga as she injected her with the drug.

Helga struggled against them in shock, before her entire body went limp.

…

"Come on," Stella sobbed as she patted Arnold's hair tenderly, "Please just open your eyes."

Miles looked at her helplessly as he directed his attention towards his son's slumbering form on the hospital bed.

"Please Arnold! Please," Miles begged as Phil patted his back soothingly, as Miles collapsed into sobs, "Please just open your eyes."

…

"Chief," an officer stated as he approached Martin, "You need to see this," he stated as he handed Martin a lab report.

Martin skimmed the pages anxiously, "It's a match," he mumbled confused.

Martin sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his head mystified.

His entire team had ransacked every inch of that school, and the only shooter they had found was Iggy Edwards; or for lack of better terms: Iggy Edwards's body.

Brian Brainy was nowhere to be seen.

But an officer had stumbled upon a ridiculously large puddle of blood, within one of the corridors.

However, based upon the evidence gathered it was determined that the individual for whom in which the blood belonged to was probably left to bleed to death. Also, judging by the trail of blood leading from the larger puddle – had been dragged and moved.

The blood was taken to forensics to be analyzed and to be compared with the shooters DNA, and every victim from the event.

No children were reported missing – except for Brian Brainy.

Martin exhaled in frustration, as he looked down at the lab report.

Forensics had confirmed that the blood matched Brainy's.

_There is no way that boy survived after that amount of blood loss! _Martin thought in confusion, _So what the hell happened…Was there a third shooter?_

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. Bury My Heart At Wounded Neck?

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – Three Days Later**

…

**Hilwood Hospital:**

Gerald looked at the heart monitor numbly and exhaled in frustration.

"Peapod's funeral is today," Gerald mumbled quietly as he looked at Arnold hopefully, "You know…he would have wanted you to be there…an..and – ah," Gerald's voice cracked as he stifled a sob, "…ahem…Park's is tomorrow."

Gerald let his eyes wander across Arnold's broken body. He had to avert his eyes away from the tubes attached to Arnold's body for they looked almost painful.

There was no way anyone could be alright with all those wires and tubes sticking out of them.

Arnold's usually cheery face was replaced with a paler, grimmer appearance.

The sight just broke Gerald's heart.

A timid voice from behind him, allowed him to look away. Gerald couldn't stand to look at his best friend so broken, and was secretly thankful for the distraction.

"Gerald," Phoebe called out again as she approached him. She meekly wrapped her arms around his shoulders comfortingly, "We need to leave now or we'll be late," she whispered quietly as she stole a glance at Arnold's slumbering form. She quickly turned away fearfully.

Phoebe hated funeral's and she hated being around corpses. Arnold's pale complexion made her shiver anxiously. She had no idea how she would be able to say goodbye to Peapod today.

His funeral was going to be open-casket, and she had no idea how she was going to hold up a brave front. God willingly she had never had to attend a funeral in her life except for Miriam's – and the family had chosen to make it a closed casket service, which had comforted Phoebe quite a bit.

But Peapod was a friend, and she had no idea how she would be able to face seeing him in that coffin today. But she had to keep her emotions under control – for Nadine's sake.

…

**Nadine's House**

…

Nadine doubled over in pain towards the ground as she struggled to catch her breath.

She couldn't breathe; her chest felt as though it was going to explode.

She felt arms around her waist pulling her back up to her feet, as she was greeted with Rhonda's sombre face; the girl desperately tried to calm her down.

Her attempt went in vain for it only caused Nadine to cry harder as she clutched her promise ring in her hand with all her might.

…

**Hilwood Cemetery**

…

Sandrine looked around uncomfortably as she entered Hilwood's cemetery and slowly took a deep breath as she approached the crowd of people towards the outskirts of the rows of headstones.

She hated cemeteries and she always held her breath when she had to walk past one. Never in her years had she entered one; this was to be her first time doing so.

She smiled weakly when she caught sight of a friendly face, and approached the twosome timidly.

"Hi," she breathed in relief upon reaching Phoebe and Gerald.

"Hi," Phoebe replied quietly, as she clutched Gerald's arm tightly, "So…I see you got to your insulin on time."

Sandrine nodded, "Thanks Phoebe," she began quietly, "if you hadn't convinced Iggy to let me go…"

Phoebe looked away knowingly, and looked up at Gerald worriedly.

"How's Arnold?" Sandrine questioned as she looked at the two expectantly, "Has his condition changed much since the last time I saw him?"

Gerald shook his head wordlessly, as he watched a bunch of men enter the cemetery with a casket – which most likely contained Peapod inside.

"I think we should take our seats," Gerald stated quietly, "the service seems as if it'll be starting soon."

…

**City Morgue**

…

"So what's the problem," Miles Shortman's voice boomed as he entered the city morgue, "I have a funeral to get to and a son to go visit in the hospital – so can we just hurry this up."

The coroner turned to look at him questioningly, but soon returned his attention to the body lying in front of him on a gurney.

"I hope you don't have a weak stomach," the coroner cautioned as Miles approached.

Miles frowned as he looked down at Park's body, "What's wrong," he mumbled.

"Look at this," the coroner ordered as he motioned to strange marks on Park's neck.

Miles looked at it cynically, "Are…Are those teeth marks?" he questioned in disbelief.

The coroner nodded, "the wounds indicate blood flow, clotting, and signs of healing."

Miles looked at him confused.

"When those marks were made," the coroner explained, "this boy was still somewhat very much alive."

…

**Hilwood Cemetery – Peapod's Funeral**

…

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Pearce Podalecki, and we commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Nadine grabbed Mrs. Podalecki's hand assuringly as she sobbed. The older woman held onto her for dear life as the priest continued.

"The Lord bless him and keep him; The Lord make His face shine upon him, And be gracious to him; The Lord lift up His countenance upon him, And give him peace. Amen."

Nadine let go of Mrs. Podalecki's hand as she and her husband walked up to the casket in tears to say good bye to their son.

…

Nadine collapsed onto a chair in sobs, but was soon joined by her friends helping her back to her feet.

She looked at them pleadingly in silence.

Rhonda and Eugene appeared on either side of her.

Sheena cried silently against Lorenzo, as Lila did with Stinky.

Harold eyes were scarily blood shot – everyone's eyes were red. Patty linked her arm in his timidly. He seemed grateful for the sudden contact.

Sid took a shaky breath, "I-I…I don't think I can say goodbye…I…I…"

Katrinka put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he broke into sobs.

While Curly uncomfortably jabbed his hands into his pockets and blinked away his tears.

Phoebe looked at him weakly as she struggled to hold back her tears.

She was doing a miserable job. She wiped away a stray tear as Gerald steadied her timidly.

She suddenly caught sight of a ray of golden curls heading their way.

"Helga?" Patty announced as the group turned around to find Helga hobbling over to them on crutches.

"Sweetie you should have stayed home," Nadine reasoned in tears, "the doctor told you-"

"I know what the doctor said," Helga interrupted, "But Peapod was my friend, and so are you. I couldn't miss this…"

…

"Maurice?" Olga questioned as she approached the old man with crazy gray hair, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the funeral," Maurice responded glumly as he motioned towards everyone standing within the cemetery, "What are you doing here?"

"Pearce was my sister's friend," Olga explained, "I'm here for support."

"Pearce was my grandson," Maurice explained in sobs as Olga looked at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Olga sympathized as she threw her arms around him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I just wished I had visited him more," Maurice sobbed, "I just didn't think that…that…"

Maurice collapsed with grief into Olga's arms, as she tried her best to comfort her mentor.

…

Nadine approached Peapod's casket timidly with a single red rose in her hand.

Tears were streaming down her face profusely as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You were my heart," Nadine sobbed as she looked down at Peapod. She placed the rose gently atop his folded hands.

"You promised me forever," Nadine sobbed, "…this …this is not fair…"

She looked down at her promise ring and pulled it off her finger. She looked at him weakly as she placed the ring between his folded hands.

"I love you," she sobbed as she placed a kiss upon the tips of the back of her hand and gently pressed it towards his cold cheek.

"And I'll always love you," she bided in tears, "Goodbye my love."

…

Miles approached Martin timidly as Martin kissed his wife on her cheek, and excused himself.

"What did he say?" Martin questioned as Miles looked at him uncomfortably.

"He said the same thing he did when he first saw the teeth marks on Pearce!" Miles informed, "…This…This doesn't make any sense."

"We checked Arnold and he has no teeth wounds…we checked Ms. Pataki and she doesn't have any wounds either," Martin stated as he mentally made note of his findings, "but the two victims that did die had wounds…but Iggy didn't?"

"And we're yet to find Brian's body," Miles stated agitatedly.

Martin ran a hand across his face in frustration, "We'll need to re-question Ms. Mortimer, Mr. Peterson, and Mr. Gammelthorpe."

Miles nodded in agreement as he caught sight of Stella.

"Excuse for me a minute," Miles pardoned as he left Martin's side and headed towards his wife.

"How is he?...Did his condition change?" Miles questioned as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

Stella shook her head sadly, and pulled away. She looked up at Miles expectantly.

"What is it?" Miles breathed apprehensively.

Stella pointed towards a man with crazy grey hair.

"That couldn't be?" Miles stated in disbelief as he grabbed hold of his wife's hand and ushered her to fall into step with him as they approached Maurice.

…

"So there was a struggle and then the gun was out of his grasp?" Martin questioned as he looked at Curly and Stinky skeptically.

"I reckon that that's what happened," Stinky persisted.

"And you both took off after him?" Martin continued.

"Yes," Curly snapped angrily, "why are you grilling us! We're innocent! And this is our friend's funeral for crying out loud."

"Look boys, I don't want to upset you, but I need to get to the bottom of this. Did either of you see anything or anyone else in that building?"

Curly huffed in frustration, but complied, "We didn't find him…I didn't see anything…how about you?" Curly questioned as he turned his attention towards Stinky, "Did you see anything Stin?"

"Nope," Stinky informed, "I didn't see anything or anyone."

"Were you two boys together the entire time?" Martin questioned.

Curly furrowed his eyebrows, "…no…we separated for a brief moment to cover more ground… but it was only a matter of three minutes."

Stinky nodded in agreement. they looked at Martin expectantly.

"That will be all boys. Thank you for your help," Martin replied courtesyly before returning to his family.

…

"Maurice?" Stella cautioned as she and Miles approached the feeble old man.

"The Shortman's," Maurice announced as he greeted the twosome, "What are you doing here?"

"Our son was friends with Pearce," Miles informed.

Maurice nodded in response, "Pearce was my grandson," he informed weakly.

Stella hugged him on impulse, "I'm so sorry," she sympathized.

Maurice nodded again as he blinked back tears, he caught sight of Olga waving goodbye to him from across the cemetery with Helga hobbling behind her.

Patty and Harold followed the blonde cautiously as if in fear that she would fall down.

Maurice pulled away from Stella's embrace and he waved goodbye to Olga.

Stella and Miles followed his gaze.

"That young girl reminds me of the girl who helped you rescue us," Stella stated out loud.

Maurice smiled weakly, "That's because she is the young girl that helped me rescue you," Maurice informed.

"Olga Pataki?" Miles stated as he furrowed his eyebrows confused.

Maurice nodded.

"We should thank her," Stella stated, as Miles nodded.

"You should actually thank her sister," Maurice stated as he wiped the lenses of his glasses with a handkerchief, "I believe she's friends with your son. She begged her sister to find you."

Stella and Miles looked at him stunned.

"I'm sorry," Maurice stated as he repositioned his glasses to his face, "but I really must go. I have a plane to catch and relatives I need to meet before I leave."

Stella and Miles nodded knowingly.

"It was nice seeing you again," Maurice bided politely, "Though I do wish that we had met on a happier occasion… Maybe next time."

Stella waved goodbye, "I'll be seeing you."

…

Sandrine looked at Nadine uneasily as the girl mechanically strode out of the cemetery.

"Poor thing," Rhonda mumbled as she, Gerald and Phoebe approached from behind.

"You think it's wise to leave her alone at a time like this," Gerald questioned as Phoebe leaned into him glumly.

"She said she wanted some space…she wanted to be alone…" Rhonda replied as she wiped away a stray tear.

"She's gonna need all the support she can get," Sandrine mumbled quietly, "she may seem brave, but … I remember how I felt when my parents died…that pain never goes away."

Phoebe looked at her sadly.

"Thanks again for getting me out of that room when you did Pheebs," Sandrine thanked, "I probably didn't deserve it though."

Rhonda looked at her skeptically.

"This whole experience just makes me realize that life's too short, and that we should make the most it," Sandrine continued, "…I've done and said things that I'm not proud of…and I'd like to be given the chance to make amends."

Phoebe squeezed her hand lightly, "everyone should be given the chance to do that."

Sandrine looked at Rhonda hopefully, "Truce?"

Rhonda looked at her uncertainly and a bit taken aback. She looked sideways at Phoebe and Gerald who were looking at her expectantly, "Truce," she stated with as much fake enthusiasm that she could muster.

…

**A/N: **If you are an ANNOYMOUS reviewer – could you please use the same name when you review each chapter – I'm planning on doing shout-outs once I complete my story. Some of my reviewers have been key to the progression of this story, and some comments have influenced the stories progression/plot. So if you could do that it would be greatly appreciated.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. The Heart Brings You Back

**Sorry: This is a re-post - Thank you GOGGLEHEAD LOVER for pointing out my mistake; I had said Peapod instead of Park - sorry - I had been looking at Peapod's funeral scene when I had typed this and I must have typed the wrong name.**

**MY APOLOGIES TO THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I HAD COMPLETED A NEW CHAPTER - EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER BETWEEN EITHER TODAY - WEDNESDAY.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer and Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

Some dialogue was taken from The Young and the Restless Episodes where Billy was lying unconscious in the hospital after drinking to much at a party, and collapsing in the snow.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The Next Day**

…

**Hilwood Cemetery – Park's Funeral:**

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake. Ye, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

Eugene looked on apprehensively as Park's casket was lowered to the ground. He felt his breath catch in his throat, as he struggled to breathe. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

Sheena grabbed onto his hand needfully from her spot next to him in show of support.

Eugene glanced at her sideways as the tears continued to pour down her face.

He saw Lorenzo drape an arm around her comfortingly in an effort to console her.

He looked on helplessly as men began to throw the loose mud onto Park's casket; which was now lowered six feet into the ground.

The crowd of mourners began to leave.

Eugene leaned into Sheena vulnerably, as his friends surrounded him. Angst loomed over them as they huddled together within the somberness of the cemetery.

"It was a beautiful service," Patty spoke up suddenly in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

Harold looked at her uncomfortably and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm gonna go express my condolences to Park's parents," Sid announced meekly, "Then I'm going to the hospital."

"Hey – I'll go with you man," Gerald responded as he took hold of Phoebe's hand, "I'll see you later Eugene. Stay strong man."

Phoebe wrapped Eugene in a hug, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Hang in there," she assured sympathetically.

"I'm gonna go," Eugene sniffled as he attempted to brush past the group.

Sheena made a soft noise in protest, as Nadine looked at her sombrely, "Don't worry guys…I've got him…just give us a minute, okay."

The group looked at her grimly as she took off after Eugene.

Upon catching up with him, Nadine slowly linked her arms in his as they headed out of the cemetery.

"How has she been?" Sandrine questioned out loud as they watched the pair exit through the gates.

"Depressed obviously," Rhonda stated glumly, "yesterday after we went to visit Arnold at the hospital, she ran down the street chasing after some guy she thought was Peapod."

"Poor girl," Curly stated quietly as Lila looked at him tearfully; she gripped Stinky's cold hand tightly.

She winced at the contact and pulled out a pair of gloves, "Put these on," she ordered as she peered up at his pale face; which was paler than usual today. She dismissed his disgruntled appearance as a sign of mourning. Park was after all a really good friend.

Stinky handed the gloves back to her, "I reckon that these won't fit."

"But your hands are freakishly cold," Lila persisted, "Are you not feeling well?"

Everyone looked at Stinky expectantly.

"I'm not sick Lila - I'm sad," Stinky snapped as he walked away from the group.

Lila looked up at him startled as he brushed past her.

"Don't worry," Curly stated assuringly as he grabbed Lila's arm, "I got him," he stated as he brushed past her and chased after Stinky.

"Everyone mourns in their own way," Helga re-assured Lila.

Lila looked at her knowingly and nodded glumly in response as the group left the cemetery.

…

**Hilwood Police Station**

…

Miles looked at the case file in hand and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He looked down at the face of Brian Brainy, and struggled with the urge not to scream at the top of his lungs.

He glanced over at the phone on his desk cautiously, as he picked it up and dialed a number.

Within moments Stella's voice greeted him on the other line.

"Hi," Miles stated timidly, "How is he?"

"He's the same," Stella huffed sadly, "his heart is still beating, and he's still unconscious."

…

**The Pataki Residence**

…

Helga entered her house stoically, as she hung up her jacket and placed it in the closet almost mechanically.

She entered her kitchen to find Olga ending a call on her cell phone.

"I just spoke to Shelly from the ICU… she says – nothing has changed; Arnold's still unconscious," Olga informed.

Helga looked at her tentatively.

"His family must be terrified," Olga continued as she eyed Helga hopefully, "My heart goes out to them at a time like this. It's such a horrible senseless tragedy."

Helga looked at her angrily, "No," she stated heatedly, "a tragedy is an accident. This is not some freak thing! It was completely avoidable. This didn't have to happen! It's also pointless! Arnold should not be fighting for his life right now!"

Olga looked at Helga pleadingly, "Sweetie look – I understand," she stated simply, "Helga we are all frightened...We are all helpless. But there is something that we can do…"

Helga looked at her expectantly, "What?"

"Go and visit him," Olga explained, "and show our support."

"No…" Helga replied fearfully, "No I can't…"

Olga looked at her frustrated, "Helga when you woke up you nearly trampled me and Phoebe in an attempt to go see him – you were hysterical!"

Helga looked away; Olga grabbed her arm and turned her around again to face her.

"Do you remember that? We had to have you sedated! But when you woke up again…you didn't even try? Helga why haven't you gone to see him?" Olga demanded.

"Because…" Helga stated pleadingly.

"Because what?" Olga persisted.

"Because I'm the reason he's in there! I'm the reason that…that he's…" she broke into sobs hysterically, "… I caused this!"

Olga rushed towards her and pulled her into a comforting hug, "You didn't cause this! Those kids that started the shooting caused this! …Not you!...You and Arnold were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Helga cried harder.

"Sweetie you have to go and see him…if …if he doesn't make it…will you be able to live with yourself…will you be able to look at yourself in the mirror…If your love dies and you didn't go to see him – it'll destroy you."

Helga collapsed onto a chair in grief.

"You are going to that hospital and you are going to go see him!" Olga commanded, "...Even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming myself."

…

**Hilwood Hospital - Arnold's Room**

…

Stella looked down at Arnold defeatingly as she smoothed back his hair timidly.

She wiped away the endless tears that kept streaming down her face.

"Arnold…," Stella begged, "Arnold please…Please wake up!" she cried.

To her dismay her son remained as motionless as ever.

Stella buried her head in her hands as she continued to cry harder.

…

**Hilwood Hospital – Outside Arnold's Room – The Hallway**

…

"So doc," Phil began apprehensively, "What are his chances of recovery?"

Shelly looked at him glumly, "Well in cases like these it varies Mr. Shortman."

"But statistically doc – realistically, what are his chances?" Phil persisted.

"Well there's a fifty percent chance that he could recover," Shelly replied grimly.

"And the other fifty percent?" Phil questioned despite himself, as Stella exited Arnold's room.

"That he might not recover," Shelly answered.

"What do you mean he may never recover?" Stella yelled fearfully as she approached the two hysterically, "You've got to go in there! You've got to wake him up! You've got to save him!"

Phil looked at her cautiously as Shelly looked at her timidly, "Mrs. Shortman believe me we are doing everything we can. Your son is in the best possible care…" Phil grabbed onto Stella apprehensively.

"Listen," Shelly announced, "I need to check on some other patients…will excuse me please," she bided politely.

Phil nodded in response as Stella clung to him in tears.

"This isn't happening…" she sobbed distraught, "This isn't happening…Oh please god he's got to wake up!"

"Listen to me," Phil urged as he turned her around to face him, "You've got to listen to me. You have to hang in there. You have to be strong. You have to have faith. You have to believe," he urged as Stella continued to cry, "You've got to believe that he's going to come around. I'm certain that somewhere in that boy - he's fighting to hold on. You have to keep fighting too."

Stella peered at him helplessly as she struggled to be brave, "You're right," she stated as she dried her eyes, "You're right." She pulled Phil into a hug, "thank you."

…

**The Docks**

…

"I don't know why, but I just don't feel like he's gone," Eugene explained as he and Nadine trudged along the docks.

"I know what you mean," Nadine piped up, "I feel the same way. It's like my heart won't accept it…Yesterday I chased down some poor guy – I thought that he was Peapod."

Eugene peered at her questioningly.

"I'm a basket case hunh?" Nadine stated with a weak smile.

"Not a basket case," Eugene replied easily as he gave her hand a light squeeze, "You're just a girl who was very much in love with someone you just lost."

Nadine peered at him glumly, "I don't think this pain will ever go away."

"I know this pain will never go away," Eugene explained in tears.

Nadine looked at him grievingly as she pulled him into a hug.

They both stood there clutching onto each other in sobs.

…

**Hilwood Hospital – Outside Arnold's Room – The Hallway**

…

Helga arrived at the hospital only to have Olga take off immediately, because of some patient in room 156.

Olga did however make Shelly escort Helga upstairs, in so that the younger blonde couldn't run away.

Helga walked down the somber halls anxiously; she paused in front of Arnold's door.

Shelly bided her goodbye as she bolted down the hall to help a patient.

Helga looked at Arnold's door fearfully.

She was so lost in thought when the door opened suddenly, that she nearly jumped out of her skin.

The door opened timidly to reveal Phoebe.

Phoebe immediately ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Gerald's with him right now," Phoebe informed, "The whole gang was here yesterday, and you just missed Curly, Stinky, Lila, Kat, Sandrine, and Sid."

Helga looked down at her shoe solemnly.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Phoebe continued, "Do you want some?"

Helga shook her head timidly.

Phoebe squeezed her arm lightly before taking off.

Helga directed her attention back towards the door.

…

**The Lloyd Estate**

…

Rhonda looked around confused as she ransacked her drawer for her purple sweater.

She huffed in annoyance as she continued to rummage.

She finally decided to give up and decided that it would be best to ask one of the maids.

She hurried out of her room and down the long hallway, as she turned the corner only to collide head on with one of the most longstanding, trustworthy maids that her mother had hired.

"Dorota?" Rhonda exclaimed anxiously, "Have you seen my purple sweater?"

"I'm sorry Miss Rhonda, but I have not," Dorota informed, "But there is a young man here to see you…a…ah Mister Curly."

Rhonda looked at her skeptically, "Curly?" she repeated uncertainly.

"Yes…" Dorota confirmed, "I believe that that is what he called himself."

"Thanks Dorota," Rhonda stated airily as she ran back to her room to examine her appearance.

Once she realized that she looked what could only be deemed as fabulous, she rushed out of her room and headed downstairs to find Curly.

The whole experience with the school shooting had finally been a much needed wake up call to enlighten Rhonda, that the feelings that she had for Thad and the feelings she had been confused about when it came to Curly, was one and the same. No matter how much she had fought with herself. The answer remained clear, and although she had not been ready to admit it at the time – she was ready to now.

Watching Nadine and Eugene bury the love of their lives made her realize that she shouldn't take the things or the people she had in her life for granted. And she was determined to let Curly know that she had turned over a new leaf.

Also the fact that he had risked his life to save hers was a major turn on. It just goes to show the world that chivalry wasn't dead – and Curly being her knight in shining armor was a thought she thought she would never have.

So here she was hurrying down the stairs to profess her love for a boy that she claimed to despise for as long as she could remember.

She sauntered down the stairs quickly, as she caught sight of him standing with his back towards her. Upon hearing the sound of her footsteps he spun around to face her.

His green eyes regarded her cautiously as she approached.

Rhonda looked at him expectantly upon finally reaching him.

Curly seemed slightly annoyed about something, but she wasn't sure about what.

_Come to think of it he's been like that for a while around me…or maybe it's his way of mourning?..._

"What do you want?" Curly blurted out suddenly; finally not being able to handle the silence, "Why did you want to see me?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Rhonda began shyly, "and I've decided to stop fighting us."

Curly looked at her in disbelief, "Really?" he challenged questioningly.

"Really," Rhonda confirmed taking a step towards him.

To her surprise he took a step back and held up his hands defensively.

Rhonda looked at him confused.

"I don't believe you," Curly stated bitterly.

Rhonda peered at him dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I can't believe that you would stoop to this level after all that has happened," Curly explained angrily.

"I don't understand…" Rhonda stated uncertainly.

Curly scoffed. "Right," he stated sarcastically.

"Curly I have no idea what you're getting at," Rhonda reasoned.

"Seriously," Curly yelled angrily, "Do you really think that I'd just let you use me?"

Rhonda looked at him fearfully, "No!...I…I…"

"So you wouldn't just set me up to believe that you were in love with me and then dump me in some sick attempt to get back at me?" Curly persisted irritably.

"Is that what you think?" Rhonda concluded, "Curly no!...No I'm not setting you up I honestly do have-"

"I saw you," he spat angrily.

Rhonda looked at him confused, "You saw what?"

"I saw you with Sid," Curly fumed as he turned around and proceeded to leave.

Rhonda chased after him and ran in front of him blocking his way, "No…you've…you've got it all wrong," she pleaded.

"Rhonda just let me go," Curly stated annoyed as he struggled to brush past her.

"No," Rhonda commanded, "I don't know what you saw, but there is nothing going on with me and Sid."

Curly looked at her helplessly.

"I promise you," Rhonda pleaded, "There is nothing going on between us. We were drunk…and we were confused and hurt," Rhonda explained frantically, "It meant nothing…It was just a stupid mistake…it was just one night …it shouldn't have-"

"One night?" he questioned horrified.

Rhonda looked at him tearfully, before realization suddenly hit her. _He had no idea about us sleeping together…_

"I was angry about the kiss Rhonda," Curly explained nauseously, "I saw you guys kissing…I-I didn't…"

He pulled away from her angrily and stormed down the long hallway.

Rhonda ran after him apprehensively.

"Curly Please," she begged, "I'm sorry," she cried as she grabbed onto him.

He flinched away from her touch. "Don't touch me," he yelled angrily, "I…I can't believe that you slept with him…you were leading me on and then you…"

"I was not leading you on," Rhonda reasoned tearfully, "Curly I love you."

Curly spun around and looked at her with disgust, "Rhonda I can't even be around you right now. The thought of you and Sid together makes me sick…you make me sick," he yelled, as he stormed out of the house; leaving Rhonda behind to collapse in a puddle of her own tears.

…

**Hilwood Hospital – Outside Arnold's Room – In The Hallway**

…

Helga was again lost in thought when Gerald exited Arnold's room.

He opened the door heatedly; startling her in the process.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" he questioned dejectedly.

"She went to get coffee," Helga informed, as Gerald nodded at her knowingly; he waved goodbye to her wordlessly.

Helga watched him leave glumly, but then looked around awkwardly; she suddenly developed the unwanted feeling of being watched.

She glanced around anxiously only to realize that the eyes that she felt on her were Stella's.

She froze in her spot as she watched Arnold's mother approach her.

"You're the girl from the pharmacy? Right?" Stella questioned arching an eyebrow.

Helga nodded uncertainly, "I don't work there anymore though," she informed politely.

"Well if you'd like to go see him…" Stella stated as she motioned to the door.

"Uh…I just need a minute first," Helga replied quietly as Stella looked at her intently.

"I wanted to thank you," Stella stated suddenly.

Helga turned to look at her confused.

"For sending your sister to save us," Stella explained gratefully.

Helga looked back at her like a dear caught in the headlights, as she shook her head in apology, "I …I have no idea what you're talking about…" _I am going to kill Olga!_

Stella looked at her skeptically and opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Phil.

"The doctor wants to talk to you," Phil announced as he sauntered over to the two.

Stella nodded as she bid goodbye to Helga hesitantly and followed Phil over to see Shelly.

Helga watched them leave in a state of shock. _Olga promised that she didn't tell them anything…so how did they find out…does Arnold know?...maybe that's why he was so weird with me before the shooting…Criminey! He probably knows my secret... he probably knows that I lov-_

"Helga?" Gerald interrupted, snapping her back to reality.

Helga looked at him uncertainly, as Phoebe peered at her worriedly.

"Have you been in?" Gerald questioned quietly as he put on his jacket.

Helga shook her head timidly and managed to squeak out on almost inaudible, "no."

Phoebe and Gerald looked at her expectantly.

"Look I'm here to be a friend. There's no point in me going in there. I'm not good at that stuff. I wouldn't be any help," Helga explained miserably.

Gerald squeezed her arm assuringly, "kay," he stated softly, "…I'll see you later."

Phoebe waved goodbye to her as she followed Gerald down the hall.

Helga returned her attention back to Arnold's door.

…

"You don't look to hopeful doc," Phil stated worriedly as he took in Shelly's anxious appearance.

"As long as Arnold's heart is beating there's hope," Shelly informed, "Though I'm concerned that he's not awake yet."

"Isn't there something you could do about that Shelly?" Stella asked hopefully.

"He's unconscious because his brain has been deprived of oxygen," Shelly informed, "The trouble is we don't know to what extent?"

"So what does that mean?" Phil asked apprehensively.

"All we know is that there has been some damage," Shelly explained as Stella began to sob.

"Oh my god," Stella sobbed as she clutched onto Phil for reassurance.

"The brain can repair itself," Shelly reasoned, "We've done an EEG, and one of the brain waves is definitely slower."

Stella looked at her blinking back tears as Phil held onto her.

"Also his pupils respond to the light more slowly, but none of that necessarily means any permanent damage," Shelly continued.

"Oh my god, this is something less than comforting," Phil muttered.

"Isn't there something you could do to shock him into consciousness?" Stella begged through sobs.

"Perhaps with drugs," Shelly stated doubtfully, "but it would be counter-productive…I mean the brain is either going to repair the ischemic areas or not. We've done everything we can intravenously. There's nothing more that we can do. I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could say."

"What about if Arnold wakes up?" Stella demanded glumly.

"Well," Shelly explained, "we're going to see how he functions, and if he's okay we're going to do some neurological tests to see if he's back to normal."

"Or if he'll be a vegetable for the rest of his life?" Stella stated bitterly through tears.

"Stella let's not speculate on this…he's young, he's strong," Shelly reasoned.

Stella burst into tears as Phil did his best to console her.

…

Helga watched Stella tearfully as she looked at the door of Arnold's room.

"You can't die Arnold…" Helga mumbled to herself as she stifled a sob, "If you do you're gonna kill your mother to."

She took a deep breath and then stormed into the room apprehensively.

She heard the door slam shut behind her, as she froze upon seeing him.

…

**The Johanssen Residence**

…

Phoebe and Gerald walked into the house wordlessly.

They hadn't said a word to each other the entire car ride.

Phoebe followed Gerald into the house apprehensively, as he slammed the door shut behind him angrily.

She pulled her jacket off timidly as she watched him intently.

Gerald pulled off his gloves aggressively. He took his jacket off and threw it aside; he did the same with his scarf.

Phoebe watched him meekly, as he suddenly turned around and punched the wall behind them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Phoebe cautioned quickly as she grabbed his hand, "What is it?"

"I shouldn't have let Arnold go off by himself…" Gerald stated as he began to cry, "I should have…I should have…"

Phoebe held onto him assuringly, "Gerald – Brainy is responsible for what happened to Arnold," she lectured soothingly as she pulled him into a hug, "Do not blame yourself for this! … It's not right. This wasn't your fault."

…

**Hilwood Hospital – Arnold's Room**

…

He looked so broken.

The tubes and the machines attached to him made it seem almost painful.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Tears automatically began to steam down her face.

She timidly approached his bedside.

She looked at him fearfully as she took a deep breath.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Helga stated quietly, "I feel so stupid – I don't know what to say or what to do."

She looked at him helplessly as she looked at his usually cheerful sun-kissed face, which was now replaced by a paler and grimmer appearance.

"This is just so…it so…look at you!" Helga sobbed, "There is no reason for this. No reason in the world."

Helga took a seat in the chair near his bed, and held his hand timidly in hers, "Look," she commanded through sobs, "you can't die…you just can't …you have to fight this…" she begged.

"You just had to save me – didn't you…" she sobbed sarcastically, "you wanted to be some big tough guy – so then be one now" Helga commanded through sobs, "…just …just don't die okay!...There are way to many people depending on you to live…Don't do this Arnold! …Not to – Not to any of us! And especially not to your family. They love you so much…it would just destroy them – you can't die … Please Arnold open your eyes…They need you!"

Helga looked at him skeptically as she wiped the tears away from her face, "Are you listening? Can you here me?"

Arnold remained just as motionless as ever.

Helga looked at him defeated as she blinked back tears, "You can't hear me…" she sobbed as she looked down at her hand intertwined in his, she got up overwhelmed with grief, "You can't here a word I'm saying." She cried as she turned to leave; slowly letting go of his hand.

Helga froze as she realized that she felt a firm grasp take hold of her hand. She spun around in shock as she looked at Arnold's hand tightly clasped around hers.

"Arnold?" she sobbed expectantly, as she turned back around to face him.

She watched in awe as his head slowly began to move as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Come on," Helga urged, "Come on…Arnold please …Please open your eyes."

Helga watched him struggle for a few minutes, before he seemed to slowly return back to his comatose state.

Helga panicked, "Arnold!...Arnold No! Arnold can you hear me?...Please say something!" she begged frantically.

"Hey… Helga," he whispered slowly; eyes still closed "…how's…how's it going."

Helga looked at him in tears as she collapsed on top of him in a hug, "You're awake!...You're awake…Finally!" Helga stated happily as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She could have sworn that she saw his heart monitor increase a few notches, and then slow back down, when she did that. She however dismissed it as her imagination.

Helga released her embrace on him and looked down at him hopefully as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Helga ordered as she wiped away her tears happily, "I have to go get your mother," she announced as she ran to the door.

Arnold looked around the room in a daze.

…

**Hilwood Hospital – Outside Arnold's Room – The Hallway**

…

"I just don't understand why she would keep something like that a secret," Stella stated in disbelief as Phil smiled at her weakly.

"I did always wonder about what happened to his little friend with the one eyebrow," Phil stated, "She used to pick on him a lot when they were kids…They reminded me a lot of when I met Gertie."

Stella looked up at him curiously, "Are you trying to tell me that that young girl loves my son?"

"I've always thought so…" Phil stated knowingly, "but then again I didn't know one could fall in love at the tender age of three."

"She's been in love with him since she was three?" Stella questioned stunned.

"Yup…" Phil confirmed, "I witnessed it. It was raining, and your little boy there complimented her about something…can't remember what it was though…it's been so long, but I can assure you it was definitely love at first sight for her."

"Does Arnold know?" Stella asked curiously.

"That boy has always been clueless to her feelings," Phil explained, "I've tried hinting it to him in the past, but he usually dismissed it as me being crazy…However, on some level though I think that he's always known."

Stella looked at Helga knowingly as she watched the girl suddenly bolt out of her sons room, _She'll tell him in her own time. For now I won't push the matter about her saving me and Miles. _

Stella turned her attention back to Phil as Phil looked at Stella distractedly while eyeing Helga's hyper display.

"Where is Miles?" Phil questioned as Helga finally spotted them.

"He's thrown himself into his work – he's become obsessed with trying to find Brian's body…it's the only thing that seems to be giving him some comfort – knowing that the person that did this to his son is dead…he just wants to be sure of it…and he can't have that peace until he finds his body," Stella informed warily as Helga practically stampeded her in the attempt to get her attention.

Both Phil and Stella looked at Helga confused as the girl grabbed Stella happily, "Arnold's awake," she beamed.

Stella looked at Phil happily as the duo barged into the room.

Helga watched them run in happily, as she headed down the hall to call Gerald and inform Olga.

…

**A/N: **As you might have noticed from the previous chapter – I decided that Peapod's real name is **Pea**rce **Pod**alecki. Lame? Yeah, I know.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	35. Bad News For People Who Love Good News

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Sorry about deleting and reposting chapter 34 – **Gogglehead Lover** had interestingly pointed out in a review (which I thank you for) – "Was Eugene in love with Park or Peapod," so when I went back to look at the story to see where I wasn't clear, I realized that I had said: Eugene watched as the men threw dirt onto Peapod's casket…my apologies – I was trying to make sure I hadn't included the same things from previous funeral scenes and I spazed – my bad.

Anyways…

…

**Junior Year – The First Week of April**

…

Eugene held onto Sheena's arm needfully as he, Sandrine, Nadine, Sheena, and Katrinka sauntered through Hoske's.

"Do you see anything you like?" Sheena asked timidly, "or are you going to return the man ring I gave you?" she stated easily with a smirk.

Eugene shook his head, and glanced around skeptically.

There had been a weird man following them for quite sometime. Eugene had at first thought to discard the thought, and chose to believe that he was just being paranoid. But this man had continued to shadow them, and it was beginning to irk him.

"Something wrong?" Sandrine questioned suddenly as she followed his gaze.

The girls stopped walking as Eugene mumbled an "I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry but do you need something?" the redheaded boy yelled angrily at the older blonde man.

"Yeah," the man stated eerily, "how about you set me up with that fine lady right there?" he stated perversely as he motioned towards Sheena.

"That young lady is not interested," Eugene fumed.

The man turned to look at him scornfully, "Well I'm guessing that she ain't dating you," he seethed as he flicked Eugene's right ear, motioning towards the stud, as he continued, "on a count that you're a faggot!"

Eugene turned bright red. He looked at the man angrily and decked him in the face.

The man fell to the ground with a thud, as Eugene continued to kick the crap out of him.

"If I ever see you around her again! I'll kill you!" Eugene screamed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nadine whispered fearfully to Sheena.

Sheena nodded wordlessly.

The girls ran towards him anxiously as he sucker-punched the man once more.

"Eugene stop!" Katrinka begged.

Eugene froze and looked down at the man furiously. He looked back at the girls and then brushed past them dismissively as he stormed off.

Nadine turned around and looked at Nathan Bruiser angrily, "Rapist!" she screamed hysterically, as Nathan looked at her alarmed, as he struggled to rise to his feet. All of the girls joined in screaming, as they pointed.

Nathan looked at them apprehensively as he bolted from Hoske's.

…

Stinky entered the grounds quietly. He glanced around anxiously as he hustled through the darkness towards his intended destination.

He clutched the shovel he bore tightly in his hands, as he tiptoed quietly – in effort to not be spotted.

He took a spot on something cold … and hard. He had no idea what it was, and he really didn't care. It was too dark, too cold, and he was too tired.

It had been approximately two weeks since the shooting. He couldn't exactly say that things had gone back to normal, because quite honestly after everything that happened things could never be normal.

_Park and Peapod had been buried. Helga and Arnold had been hospitalized. Eugene and Nadine had to watch their love be buried. And why? Because of some stupid kid who thought that he could solve all of his problems by shooting his peers; that by killing his peers he would get some retribution._

Stinky fumed as he thought about Brainy. _Brainy had ruined everyone's lives in a matter of moments. Brainy had decided to play God with everyone. He had decided to kill. Killing innocent people never solved anything…_

Stinky sighed dramatically as he waited.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and breathed in the cold night's air.

Now all he could do was wait.

…

"Be careful," Stella instructed apprehensively as she watched Arnold walk up the stairs.

Arnold had been thrilled when the hospital had finally announced his release. He was relieved, as well as his family, that no serious damage had been caused.

That however, didn't stop Stella from shadowing him. Every time he turned around his parents would be there. And God forbid he tried to walk – they treated him like he was a toddler.

"Mom I'm fine," Arnold reassured her patiently.

"Are you sure?" Stella questioned as she followed him up the stairs, "maybe I should-"

"I'm fine mom," Arnold huffed.

To his delight the doorbell rang, causing Stella to turn around unwillingly.

She stomped over to the door, muttering "who could that possibly be at this hour," as she flung open the door.

She opened the door only to be greeted by Gerald.

"Hi Mrs. Shortman," Gerald greeted anxiously as he stepped into the house.

He nodded at Arnold in greeting as he flung off his jacket.

"Uh…mom, Gerald's spending the night," Arnold informed meekly.

His mother looked at Arnold uncertainly, "I'm not sure that you should be having sleepovers now. You just got out of the hospital – you need your rest…"

Gerald furrowed his eyebrows at Arnold, "I thought you said it was okay?"

"It's okay," Phil reassured as he slightly brushed past Arnold on his way down the stairs, "Stop worrying Stella," Phil lectured as he headed towards the apprehensive brunette and guided her away from the main hall, "let's go into the kitchen. Have fun boys," Phil yelled over his shoulders as he steered Stella reluctantly down the hall.

Arnold breathed a sigh of relief.

…

Helga smiled as she watched Lily crawl around on the living room floor.

The little blonde made happy gurgling noises as she quickened her pace towards Helga.

Helga laughed happily and bent down to scoop the little girl into her arms. Lily happily obliged.

She bounced Lily in her arms playfully just as the doorbell rang.

Olga screamed, "I'll get it," from the kitchen, causing Helga to blissfully remain where she was.

Within moments Helga was greeted by Rhonda. She looked totally stressed, her eyes were bloodshot – indicating that she either hadn't been sleeping, or had been crying, or maybe both. She also had piles of pages and books in her hands.

"Helga," Olga screamed from the front door, "I'm going out for a while! I'll be back later!"

"What's the matter?" Helga questioned as Rhonda hurled the books onto the table. She flung off her jacket hastily as she began to cry.

_This can't be good, _Helga thought fearfully, as she put Lily into her crib. The little girl looked up at her dumbfounded for a second before finding one of her chew toys. She happily jabbed it into her mouth.

Rhonda pulled Helga into a needful hug, as she continued to cry.

"Rhonda!" Helga demanded anxiously, "What's wrong?"

"Patty," Rhonda sobbed, as she motioned towards the pages and books on the coffee table.

Helga picked up a sheet, and looked at Rhonda skeptically. "Rhonda…This is about cancer!...What does this have to do with Patty?"

Rhonda bawled harder as Helga began to mentally process what Rhonda was trying to say.

"No," Helga stated as she shook her head violently, "she can't!...She can't be sick…she can't!"

…

"So what are we doing here?" Harold asked uncomfortably as he followed Patty into Hilwood's cemetery.

"You'll see," Patty stated mysteriously, as she sauntered deeper into the graveyard.

Harold jabbed his hands into his pocket uncomfortably, and quickened his pace to keep up with Patty.

Patty laughed to herself as she heard him mumble "easy squeazy lemon peazy," under his breath numerous times.

"We're here," Patty announced gleefully as she hurled the backpack she had onto the ground.

Harold watched her intently for a moment before returning to his frantic paranoia. He glanced around frightfully, "Do you always walk the cemetery at night?" he questioned nervously, as Patty pulled out a telescope from her humongous backpack.

Harold crouched down and helped her assemble it. It would provide a good distraction for the time being. Harold hummed to himself lightly as Patty eyed him knowingly with a smirk as she worked. He was still terrified of cemeteries. He avoided them as much as he could, which had proved difficult in the last couple of weeks.

Patty smiled cheerfully as they took a step back and admired her telescope.

"So you come here to look at the sky?" Harold questioned confused, "Why don't you just do that from your house?"

"The city lights don't allow you to see them in all their beauty. The cemetery is dark – not lit, and kind of isolated from the town. The stars shine brighter here." Patty stated simply as she gazed up at the sky.

Harold watched her intently as she did, "why do you like the stars so much?"

Patty averted her gaze from the sky, and focused her attention towards Harold, "It calms me," she stated matter-of-factly, "I … I just feel at peace when I do."

She laughed suddenly causing Harold to arch an eyebrow curiously.

"When I was little, my parents took me to see the Lion King," she informed, "and I actually believed Mufasa…I actually believed that when you die, you become one of the stars."

Harold looked at her uneasily.

"I think a part of me will always believe that, because that's what I actually want to happen," she stated quietly, "To become a star…"

…

"So what are you going to do?" Gerald questioned as he looked at Arnold expectantly.

"I don't know Gerald," Arnold admitted, "I mean if it were just coming from Brainy, I would have just thought he was crazy – The guy was wielding a gun…but Mr. Bailey tells me that she gave up her snow shoes to help me, and then my dad tells me about the rescue mission-"

"I still can't believe that she convinced Olga to do that?" Gerald interrupted incredulously.

Arnold ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You do know what this means?" Gerald stated matter-of-factly.

"It means that her confession on the FTi building was definitely not _in the heat of the moment_," Arnold droned as he collapsed backwards onto his bed.

Gerald looked at him skeptically.

Arnold sat up suddenly and buried his head in his hands, as he let a small groan escape his lips.

"If I didn't know better," Gerald informed uneasily, "I would think that you're not thrilled about this…"

"Gerald I spent my entire life thinking that this girl despised me," Arnold explained with a huff, "she treated me like crap, and I tolerated – and why? I have no idea why! … I get that I'm a goody-two shoes sometimes, but there is definitely a limit to emotional abuse, and I tolerated it, because – because I knew … I guess I knew there was always a part of her that was lying to the world. That maybe she wasn't this sarcastic, bitter, uncaring girl. Maybe she was just afraid to let people see the real her."

Gerald looked at Arnold intently as his friend looked at the ground.

"And then … then I find out this! … That she was secretly in love with me for God knows how long? … Can you imagine what she must have felt when I was chasing after every other girl but her! … and then I blamed her for something that wasn't even her fault! – something horrible. I treated her like crap, and you know what I just proved to her that I wasn't worth taking a risk on. She didn't even get the chance to tell me how she felt, and I publicly bashed her! – I – I have no idea why she loves me?...I mean I wouldn't even love me after all of that…"

"But she does love you Arnold," Gerald stated quietly, "That's got to count for something – there has got to be a reason…"

Arnold looked at him glumly as he shook his head, "I don't deserve her…she needs to just take me down from whatever pedestal she has me on, because I'm not worth it."

"Arnold you're a great guy," Gerald stressed, "There are so many girl's that would kill to go out with you…and you want to know why?... because you're a _good _guy Arnold. A _good_ guy!"

Arnold looked at him uncertainly. He shook his head in disagreement.

Gerald huffed dramatically, "You know what – I think that you thinking that you're not good enough is only half of the reason…I think that you're scared."

"What exactly do you think that I'm scared of Gerald?" Arnold demanded hesitantly.

"Oh I think you already know," Gerald informed knowingly, "You're scared of the way that girl makes you feel. Arnold you've been having seemingly erotic dreams about this girl for what - about six months now?"

Arnold looked down at the ground angrily as Gerald continued, "Man if you don't think your subconscious is trying to tell you something then I will. You more than just_ like_ Helga Pataki, your far gone the whole _like-like_ part. I've seen the way you look at her Arnold and you've never looked at another girl like that."

"Well it doesn't matter how I feel," Arnold stated angrily, "because I'm not worth it. She deserves someone better! Gerald if she really loved me she would just tell me. My mother was mortified when my father accidentally told me about the rescue, because she said that she wanted Helga to tell me herself. Helga refuses to even admit the kindness that she's shown me to the world, because …"

"Because what?" Gerald questioned uneasily.

"Because she knows we'll never happen. Because she doesn't want us to happen. And because she probably already knows that I'd disappoint her if we ever did happen."

Gerald looked at Arnold defeatingly.

"She obviously doesn't trust me with her heart Gerald. So how could I ever be worthy of her if she doesn't even at least trust me."

…

"I can't – I can't believe it," Helga stated glumly, "I mean – the signs were right there in front of us…how could we not have known!...we are the worst friends ever!"

"Look, you can't tell anyone!" Rhonda demanded, "not even Patty. I kind of weaseled this out of Harold. He was so persistent in me helping him complete all these romantic gestures…and I kind of ambushed him when he was hysterical – after the shooting – he was an emotional wreck and he cracked!...So you can't tell! - Patty doesn't want anyone to know."

"Well I guess she'll tell us in her own time," Helga replied glumly as she dried her eyes.

"So…" Rhonda stated quickly changing the subject. She hated sad, and she knew Helga did too. Sad was an emotion that they had to endure way to many times this week, and she needed a quick distraction. She also knew Helga would question her about Curly, and she didn't feel like crying again, so she acted quickly, "what's up with Olga?...she seemed mad when she left?"

"She went to report the rape," Helga replied uneasily, "She hasn't been sleeping well since she came home from the hospital. It's like she's constantly reliving the event in her dreams."

Rhonda looked at her stunned, "Why did she wait so long?"

"I think a part of her thinks that if she doesn't admit what happened happened then maybe it never happened," Helga admitted glumly.

"That's crazy!...But at least she went to report it finally," Rhonda stated with a weak smile.

"The cops said they can't do anything, because there is no proof. She should have reported it within days of it happening. And the fact that she chose to have Lily and keep her makes it seem suspicious. The cops went to question Nathan and he said that Olga willingly slept with him. Bob even spoke up against her. He claimed that she was faking the rape to get back at him for dating Maureen."

Rhonda shook her head in disbelief. She was speechless.

"I'm just worried about Olga," Helga stated fearfully, "I just hope she doesn't do anything rash!"

…

"So you think he's gonna snap?" Sid questioned as he struggled to balance his cordless phone on his shoulder, as he pulled out his mother's lasagna from his oven.

"You didn't see him this afternoon," Katrinka gushed, "he went postal on that guy. He just seems to snap at everything. Yesterday, we were at the movies, and he yelled at this little girl for chewing too loud. He's on edge about everything. He just hasn't been the same since after the funeral. I'm worried Sid."

"Oh come on Kat," Sid assured, "We're talking about Eugene here. What could he possibly do?"

…

"Hello 911. What is your emergency?" An operator questioned as she accepted a call.

To her dismay she heard no answer. She did however hear sobs from the other line.

"911," the operator stressed once more, "What is your emergency?...Are you there?...Hello?"

"Help!" an anxious voice sobbed, "t-ther-…There's someone here!"

"Okay calm down," the operator reassured, "Where are you?...What's your address?"

"I-I…I'm at my brother's…" the voice sobbed, "It-it's 25 Walnut Crescents."

"Are you in danger?"

"Y-Yes! Yes! Please! Please hurry!"

"What's your name?"

"Ma-Maureen…I need help!" she sobbed heavily, "Please! – please…"

"I've sent police cars and ambulances, but can you stay on the phone?"

Maureen continued to sob.

"Who are you with? Are you with your brother?"

"I-I went into the house! I found- I found…"

"What did you find?"

Maureen cried harder, "There-There's blood on the walls!...HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Maureen you're going to need to calm down. Are you hurt? Is someo-"

"There's so much blood!" Maureen sobbed, "There's so much blood! It's everywhere!"

"Maureen! Maureen! Please try to calm down. What happened?"

"There's blood everywhere!"

…

**A/N – **Yes I know the drama keeps coming… now we're gonna have a "who-dun-it" story.

So I actually have some good news and bad news.

**Good news** – I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would. And I finally got to see Twilight today! I probably shouldn't have read the book before watching it though, but nonetheless I thought it was okay. The book and the movie are good, but I choose to separate them as different in my mind so I won't experience Harry Potter déjà vu. The HP books are awesome. And to me I've now decided that the movie is something else in its own right – so I'm not going to set certain expectations anymore when it comes to "books-turning-into-movies." I learned this after my experience with A Walk To Remember – the movie was awesome, but there were so many little things in the book they didn't include in the movie – and I was mad. But I still love the movie.

**Bad news** – my university has been on strike for about a little over a month – hence all the quick updates. Since the holidays are coming up – negotiations between the T.A. union and the school can not continue until the first of January. My boss (I work parttime) asked me to come in during the next two weeks, so updates will probably not be as fast as they were the last month. I will try my best though to at least update one chapter a week. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior Year – The Next Day**

…

Olga looked at Martin blankly as he pushed a photograph towards her from her spot across from him.

She flinched at the image in front of her, as she immediately wielded her eyes shut in response - hoping to erase the image of the silvery blonde haired; steely-cold-demonic green-eyed man from her mind.

"I told you," Olga insisted as she opened her eyes and looked at Martin calmly, "I had nothing to do with what happened – I was at home."

"The entire night?" Martin questioned emotionless.

Olga blinked.

Martin did not waver, "Ms. Pataki were you at your house the entire night?"

"Look this guy raped me…and you people refused to do a thing about it," Olga huffed angrily, "but I would not – I repeat - would not ever stoop down to his level and cause harm to another human being!"

"Just- Would you please calm down," Martin stressed, "I just want to know where you were last night?"

"I was at home and then I went to work," Olga replied shortly, "I forgot my purse and I went back to the hospital to pick it up. You can ask my sister I was only gone for a few minutes. You can even ask Doctor Shelly McKesson – she saw me."

…

"Did you get it?" Harold questioned hastily as he ran towards Rhonda, who seemed somewhat distracted as he approached her.

Rhonda looked up at him startled and somewhat confused, before suddenly realizing what he was hinting at.

"This wasn't easy," Rhonda lectured as she handed him two pieces of paper, "I had to beg my father to make this happen!"

Harold glanced through the papers quickly and looked back up at Rhonda incredulously, "Is this for real?"

"That's a bonus," Rhonda informed, "I think it seems more romantic."

"Have I told you how awesome you are lately," Harold stated with a smirk happily.

"A girl can never get tired of hearing it," Rhonda replied with a grin as she slammed her locker door closed.

…

Classes had been postponed indefinitely after the shooting.

The school needed time to recuperate, they also needed to give students time to grieve and heal, but the major reason for the disruption of classes was due to the on-going investigation of what had happened within the school that day: What happened to Brainy? And where was his body?

Today, however; today – being approximately three weeks after the shooting – classes had finally resumed.

…

"Good morning students," Mr. Simmons greeted as he motioned towards the front of the classroom, where a person was standing - dressed in a burqa.

"I would like to introduce you to Asra Asimah," Mr. Simmons introduced as he motioned to the young girl at the front of the room, "she's a new student, and she will be joining us for the remainder of the year."

Asra was covered from head to toe – the only thing visible was her eyes. She however chose to keep them lowered; even when she was addressing the class.

She didn't look up once.

When she spoke – she had no accent, nor did her voice indicate that she had lived in a foreign country before moving to Hilwood.

She stated the reason for this was, because she had previously lived in Aspen before moving to Hilwood. This information perked Rhonda's interests for she loved Aspen. None of her peers had ever had the chance to go there, except for Nadine. Peapod had taken her there on a spur-of-the-moment-romantic-getaway on her birthday last summer.

Nadine looked up at Asra glumly as she spoke. Her voice was ridiculously high pitched.

Harold looked at her thoroughly amused as she spoke. Her voice sounded so strange – so high pitched - so forced – so fake.

Stinky looked at her uncomfortably as she spoke.

Rhonda listened to Asra describe her life in Aspen intently, before she was suddenly graced by an uncertain feeling. She tried to shake it off, but the feeling was all too familiar. She had experienced the same feeling the day Sandrine had introduced herself back in the seventh grade.

_Asra was hiding something._

_Asra was lying._

…

"Where were you this morning?" Phoebe demanded as Helga wandered into the cafeteria.

"I had to drop Lily off at her daycare," Helga stated quietly as she scanned the cafeteria distractedly.

"Why? … Is Olga sick?" Phoebe questioned as she popped a cucumber slice into her mouth carelessly. She continued to rummage through her salad bowl as she struggled to keep up with Helga's somewhat anxious pace.

"No." Helga stated shortly, "She was in the police station being questioned about Nathan's death."

Phoebe froze as her salad bowl fell to the floor.

…

"Hey," Harold greeted happily as he appeared behind Patty's locker door.

Patty peered at him questioningly from the other side, "What's up?" she greeted.

"Do you want to hang out in the cemetery tonight…and look at the stars?" Harold questioned easily.

Patty looked at him skeptically, "I thought you were afraid of cemeteries?"

"Not when I'm with you," Harold whispered quietly, causing Patty to blush.

…

Helga hurried down the hallway anxiously.

_Where the hell was he, _she thought hastily as she scanned the halls.

She finally found him heading towards the gym.

"Arnold!" Helga yelled as ran to catch up with him.

Arnold froze in his spot at the sound of her voice.

To Helga's surprise he continued walking away anyway.

She ran quickly towards him, and blocked his path as she beelined in front of him.

He looked at her somewhat mortified, but finally stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" he questioned quickly breaking the uncomfortable silence that had seemed to envelop them as Helga stopped to catch her breath.

"We're okay right?" Helga questioned quickly – to her dismay it sounded more like a frantic demand.

Arnold looked at her somewhat taken a back, "I-I…Uh…wh-Why wouldn't we…be okay…" he sputtered much to his dismay.

Helga looked at him uncomfortably. "I never did thank you," she stated quietly as she averted her gaze to the ground.

Arnold looked back at her baffled.

"For the shooting," Helga stated matter-of-factly, as she caught his confused expression, "You do remember what happened right?"

Her tone sounded somewhat annoyed, and kind of disappoint. However there was a tinge of hope blended within the latter emotions - making it almost seem unnoticed.

Arnold did however notice.

"Of course I remember," he stated with a grin, "You love me right?" he toyed playfully.

Helga looked back at him mortified.

"I bet you just want to kiss me again," he chuckled playfully.

He needed to seriously make the event seem like nothing; because she obviously didn't want there to be something. So he chose to mask his disappointment by down playing the event as nothing.

_It would be just like the FTi incident all over again…If that's what she wanted it to be?..._

"Dude shut up! that's not fair," Helga replied; her eyes wide with shock at his sudden response, "…Alright I kissed you, but I only did it because …I-I … I thought that I was gonna die…"

_She definitely wanted it to be…_

"And you took care of me so…I – you know…" Helga continued uncomfortably.

Despite himself, almost as if his brain had suddenly lost contact with his bodily functions, Arnold tentatively grabbed Helga's hand in his.

She looked at him uncomfortably as he searched her face – scanning it – he seemed to be looking for something.

"Yeah," he stated quietly as he let go of her hand just as suddenly as he had grabbed it, "I know… It was just the heat of the moment…" he stated quietly.

Helga looked up at him gratefully, a small smile gracing her lips, "Yeah…" she stated softly.

Arnold looked back at her as he nodded in response.

She could have sworn that for a brief moment he looked almost disappointed.

"We're good Helga," he stated quietly, as he continued towards the gym doors, "I'll see you around okay?"

Helga nodded wordlessly as she watched him disappear into the gym.

…

"Hey Curly," Sandrine greeted as she sauntered towards Curly as seductively as she could.

Curly however didn't even spare her a second glance, "What's up?" he greeted distractedly as he rummaged through books within his locker.

"Well the cheese festival is coming up…" Sandrine stated coyly, as she twirled a lock of hair around her index finger flirtatiously.

Curly's attention however remained glued to the items within his locker.

"And I was wondering…that is – if you don't have a date…" Sandrine continued hopefully, hoping that he would catch on.

Curly grabbed a book and shoved it into his backpack. He slammed his locker shut and looked at her, "that we should go together," he finished.

Sandrine nodded, her green eyes sparkled up at him hopefully.

Curly racked his brain for a polite excuse – something to let her down easily.

He however scraped the idea of rejecting her request as he spotted Rhonda heading down the hall towards them.

"I'd love too," he stated uncertainly as he flashed her a bright smile.

…

"So this is the cafeteria," Nadine stated quietly as Asra looked at her intently, "and this is where our group usually eats lunch," she stated with a meek smile as she motioned to the two tables towards the back of the cafeteria.

"The girls in our class are very welcoming," Nadine informed politely, "and we are considered the top ten popular girls in the Junior class – you're very lucky to have scored Mr. Simmons as your homeroom teacher. Our homeroom is unique for the fact that our class stays together throughout the day – for the course of the entire year with only our class. So I guess you are automatically going to be one of the most popular girls at Hilwood."

Asra continued to look at Nadine intently.

Nadine cleared her throat hesitantly hoping to give the girl a hint that she was making her uncomfortable.

To her dismay Asra's intense stare did not waver.

…

Eugene threw his backpack into his locker somewhat aggressively as Sheena eyed him worriedly.

"Um … Do you want to go to Slausen's after school?" Sheena offered timidly.

"No," Eugene responded shortly.

Sheena looked down at his hand apprehensively, as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Eugene," she stated frantically as she grabbed his hand in hers, "What happened to your hand?"

"I hurt it," he stated somewhat annoyed as he yanked it away from her grasp.

Sheena looked at him hurt. As she continued to eye his hand anxiously.

"Where's the ring I gave you?" Sheena questioned as she motioned to his noticeably bruised hand.

Eugene glanced down at his finger stunned, "I…I must have lost it."

…

"So," Katrinka stated as she approached Rhonda and Helga by their lockers, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Helga droned as she watched Arnold hug Jessica from across the hall.

She found herself fuming despite herself.

"Sandrine asked Curly to the cheese festival," Katrinka gossiped.

"She did what?" Rhonda stated angrily as she turned to look at Katrinka.

"What's got your panties in a knot princess? I thought you hated Curly?" Helga stated offhandedly as she watched Arnold and Jessica walk away.

Rhonda looked at her uneasily, before turning her attention back to Katrinka, "What did he say?"

"He said yes," Katrinka responded timidly.

Rhonda's turned away from Katrinka and hid her head in her locker, as she feigned looking for a book, as her heart broke into a million pieces.

…

"So you asked Jessica to the cheese festival?" Gerald questioned quietly.

"We're only going as friends," Arnold replied easily, "She happens to have a humongous crush on Choco B. I told her I'd introduce her to him."

Gerald laughed involuntarily, "Choco B!...Choco B?... Jessica likes Choco B!"

"Yes," Arnold replied somewhat annoyed, "Why – What's wrong with Choco B?"

"Nothing," Gerald chuckled as he dried his involuntary tears – from laughing so hard, "Just the fact that the dude pays more attention to chocolate than his dates. Why do you think he hasn't had a steady girlfriend! The guy only has one love – and that's chocolate."

…

Sheena yelped in shock as the cop handcuffed Eugene. She watched her friend in defeat; she tried to stop the event that was taking place in front of her eyes, but Lorenzo's strong hold on her arm stopped her.

"You'll only make things worst," he whispered as he pulled her towards the spot where their friends were standing, as they looked on in shock.

The cop had Eugene pinned to the lockers within Hilwood High, as he struggled to pin the handcuffs on him from behind.

"You have the right to remain silent," the officer instructed authoritatively, "anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Eugene nodded against the locker meekly.

Rhonda pulled out her cell phone and looked at Sheena nervously.

"Hi Daddy," Rhonda began as she walked away, "I need your help … No I'm fine … can you send your best lawyer to the Hilwood Police Station?..."

The rest of her conversation was lost to the group as she continued further down the hall.

The officer pulled Eugene away from the lockers, as he guided him towards the schools entrance.

"Eugene Horowitz. You are charged with the murder of Nathan Bruiser."

…

**A/N – **For those of you who didn't catch on … **Chocolate Boy = **Choco B.

Alright so this will probably be the last of my quick updating for a while since my intense shifts start tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Innocent Until Proven Guilty! Or Insane?

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

So my boss must have been visited by the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, because … she gave me Christmas Eve off! So yay! No work for me today – I got to sleep in late, run some errands, buy a truckload of junk food and last minute gifts, work on my story, and be all cheery and festive! Tomorrow's CHRISTMAS! – I'm such a kid when it comes to this holiday – and I'm not even Christian. My family tends to combine a bunch of holidays – because we're crazy that way – and we celebrate everything. So HAPPY CHRISMUKKAH TO ALL!

Now onto my story…

It takes place weeks after Eugene's arrest, and begins at the end of the Nathan Murder trial. It's mostly from Rhonda's POV, Eugene's POV, and Maureen's.

Eugene's POV is kinda like a drabble.

Anyways enjoy!

…

**Junior year – The Last Week of April**

…

"_Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer…"_

Rhonda shivered despite herself at the sudden recollection of her words two weeks ago, upon seeing Curly and Sandrine at the Cheese Festival.

Helga had offhandedly asked her why she was so chummy with her arch nemesis – considering that she completely despised the girl.

Rhonda had simply replied by saying: _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!_

Why on earth she chose to flashback to a moment like that at a time like this was beyond her.

She heard angry protests, cries of shock and grief ring out from around her.

She got up from her seat and chased after a middle aged man in a business suit.

"Charles!" She screamed angrily, as she grabbed the man threateningly and tugged at his arm in an attempt to stop him in his tracks, "What the hell did you do?"

"Look Ms. Lloyd," Charles began anxiously as he loosened the tie he wore around his neck warily, "I did the best I could considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances," Rhonda repeated angrily in shock, "You fed him to the wolves!"

"Ms. Lloyd the evidence against your friend was insurmountable," Charles stressed, "Eugene's fingerprints were found on a number of objects within Nathan's house. They found used condom's in his house – both containing sperm from both Nathan and Eugene. It is quite obvious that your friend must have had some sort of unhealthy relationship with Nathan – considering the man was a bisexual!"

Rhonda huffed angrily, "You don't need to recap the details to me! – I was in that court room every week for the past month! … And I don't care what the evidence points too – you were supposed to save him! I know Eugene and the boy couldn't even harm a fly! He would never be capable of something like murder!"

"Your friend was seen bashing Nathan's face in the day of the murder," Charles reminded cautiously, "… Ms. Lloyd I am sorry, but I couldn-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me!" Rhonda spat back vehemently, "You didn't try hard enough! – Why the hell did you strike a plea bargain! Why did you plead insanity?"

"Ms. Lloyd you don't understand! I-"

"Now he's headed to a maximum security prison for the criminally insane!" Rhonda cried, "My friend is going to jail because of YOU!"

Charles rubbed the side of his head as if he were experiencing a migraine; the expression he wore on his face seemed as if he was being torn.

He sighed anxiously, "Ms. Lloyd I am not suppose to be telling you this, but your father wanted me to make sure that your friend was given LIFETIME IMPRISONMENT!... I however realized that your friend there was innocent, but I had no way to prove it. And I'm sorry I couldn't save him, but your father is the one that is paying and I had to do what I had to do – no matter how unpleasant the task was because I wish to keep my job! – I have a mortgage to pay, and tuition bills, and car payments, and etcetera etcetera!"

Rhonda looked at him in shock as Charles heaved with exhaustion after his strenuous rant.

Rhonda took a deep breath after a few moments of processing her thoughts, "You mean to tell me that my father is responsible for Eugene's sentence!"

Charles looked at her mournfully, "You didn't hear it from me."

…

_Everyone has their favorite memory._

_Mine is simple._

_It's any memory concerning Park._

_His smile. _

_His Eyes. _

_The sound of his laughter._

_A sound I will never hear again, because it doesn't exist anymore._

_The sound of his melodic voice – a voice I continually replay in my head to comfort me. _

_A sound that could wish all the hurt away from the world._

_But his voice I can no longer hear._

_All I hear is silence._

_Silence from this padded cell._

_This sickeningly white padded cell._

_I'm a criminal._

_That's what the world thinks._

_My friends and family know better._

_So I'll wait._

_Wait for my release from this hollowed room._

_Wait for my release from this hollowed existence._

_Is life worth living after you've lost the one you've loved?_

_I don't think so._

_Maybe my wrongful accusation was a blessing in disguise._

_Hilwood only reminded me of Park._

_The moments we shared…The moments that I can no longer get back._

_Maybe what happened is for the best._

_Nathan was finally given his comeuppance. He can no longer hurt anyone else._

_And I can be distanced from the things that make my heartache – from the world around me. _

_From the things that remind me about Park._

…

Maureen smiled happily, "Justice was finally served," she stated giddily as she watched the bubbly champagne flow into her glass, as she smiled up adoringly at the man who poured it.

"Yes it was," he whispered quietly into her ear as he pulled her into a hug from behind, he proceeded to lay trails of kisses down her neck.

"I'm just happy the little bastard is locked up! He should have gotten the death penalty for what he did to my brother."

"Now love, don't you worry your pretty little head about him. He's locked up, and I assure you his family will soon feel my wrath! I'll make it unbearable for them to live in Hilwood. I had Nate Horowitz nixed from his job two hours ago."

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you get all authoritative and controlling and devious," she stated as she spun around in his arms and turned to look up at him; she coiled her hands around his neck, "it's such a turn on," she stated seductively, smacking her lips as she pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her back just as heatedly, as he cleared the contents of his desk to the floor carelessly as he lowered her down onto the desk, before proceeding to climb on top.

…

Rhonda stormed into her house angrily.

_How could he do this to me! Why would he do this to me!_

Rhonda thought angrily as she ran up the long Victorian staircase.

_Why would he want Eugene to suffer! Eugene's never done anything to harm him …and daddy isn't prejudice! – He would never discriminate against someone's sexual preference. Some of his best clients are homosexuals!_

Rhonda flung off her caprini designer shoes hastily as she proceeded up the steps and down the hall towards his office.

_This just does not make any sense!...How could he! Why would he?_

She grabbed onto the doorknob to her father's office hastily.

_He sure has a lot of explaining to do! How dare he d-_

Rhonda froze at the sight in front of her.

Her stomach seemed to be doing a complete 360; for she felt the contents of her breakfast swirling back up her body to haunt her.

Despite her frantic mental urging – Rhonda threw up; for the sight was that revolting.

Her father looked up at her in shock – like a deer caught in the headlights.

So did the girl he had pressed against his desk.

Rhonda spun around in her tracks uneasily.

She slammed the door behind her heatedly, drowning out her father's attempt at an explanation.

_How could he cheat on Mother! …How could he do this to her? How could he do this to our family? …_

Rhonda sauntered down the hallway in a confused daze.

How she made it straight to her bedroom eluded her.

_Now it all made sense! _Rhonda thought bitterly as she collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow, and pulled it towards her desperately, as she buried her face within it.

_He did this for her!_

_He had Eugene convicted for her!_

_He cheated us all for her!_

_He did all of this for Maureen._

…

**A/N** – Did you really think that I would never discuss Rhonda's daddy's affair again. It was written in earlier chapters for a reason – I did not drop it.

And yes I know it sucks – Eugene is in jail for the criminally insane – and he's innocent. But then who killed Nathan? You'll just have to continue reading to find out.

**SPOILER**: Another character(s) will be coming out of the closet! – Wonder who it is?

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!** – Though this chapter is anything but festive.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	38. O Father, Where Art Thou?

**A/N: I know 5 chapters in one day – but they're short.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – The Last Week of April - Cont'd - Buckley's Betrayal**

…

Rhonda continued to cry endlessly in her bed.

A soft knock at her bedroom door made her flinch.

She watched as the door opened slowly, and in stepped her father.

Buckley Lloyd sighed in defeat and approached Rhonda cautiously.

His daughter however didn't give him the benefit of a chance at an explanation.

Rhonda pounced off her bed quickly as he approached and tried to beeline past him.

It was a failed attempt, for her father managed to block her way.

Rhonda huffed angrily, "Get out of my way!" she ordered.

Her father looked at her pleadingly, "Princess…"

"Don't you _princess _me!" Rhonda snapped, "How could you! And with _her!_"

"Rhonda you don't understand…" Buckley defended, "I-I…I love Maureen."

"You _love _Maureen?" Rhonda screamed incredulously as she shook her head, "you don't _love _Maureen – You _lust _Maureen! She's half your age, she's married, she's a home wrecker – I would know – I saw what that slut did to my friend…How _could _you?...Mother…Mother's going to be devastated!"

"Mother is not going to find out," Buckley challenged.

"Like hell she won't!" Rhonda seethed.

Buckley eyed Rhonda skeptically, "Darling you know better than to challenge your own father. I mean I am the means to your ends. You go against me and tell your mother – you'll be ruined."

Rhonda eyed him in disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"You've seen what I'm capable of. I'm a very wealthy and influential man. If I had your friend convicted for something he didn't do – Imagine what I could do to others…"

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock, "Has that bitch already poisoned your mind so already!"

Buckley looked at her threateningly, "You tell your mother one word, and you'll have to be prepared to suffer the consequences. Your mother was nothing when I married her, and she'll go right back to that if we get divorced. Did you really think I would be stupid enough to not sign a pre-nup!"

Rhonda's eyes filled with tears as he continued.

"And if you spill the beans – there is no way I'll continue your cash flow! You'll be cut off! … Do you really think that you could survive without a roof over your head, and your designer clothing?"

Rhonda shook her head in disbelief, _how could he say this! How could he do this?_

Buckley smiled eerily at his daughter, "Clean yourself up! Dinner will be served in an hour, and we can't have your mother seeing you like that, now can we?"

Rhonda dried her eyes angrily, and looked up at him defeatingly, she shook her head in agreement, begrudgingly.

Buckley pecked her lightly on her forehead, and breezed out of the room, as Rhonda collapsed back down towards her bed in shock.

…

**A/N – **I know it's short. But I updated a bunch of chapters as such, because each event happening is a different day. Hence Chapter 43 will be really long. I just needed to add a few filler/angsty chapters to move the story along and create a bit more character development, before I finally get to the summer before Senior Year and the Senior year section of my fic.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

**A/N: I know 5 chapters in one day – but they're short.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – The First Week of May**

…

Sheena grabbed onto Lorenzo desperately as she continued to cry.

Lorenzo held onto her frantically as he tried to calm her down.

"Sheena," he began quietly, "I promise you Eugene will be okay. My father paid Mr. Lloyd's lawyer a ton of money to have Eugene put into that prison. It'll buy us some time while Mr. Shortman and Mr. Johanssen look for the real killer."

Sheena continued to cry.

"Gerald's brother will be representing him this time, okay!...Not Buckley!" Lorenzo stated angrily.

Sheena looked up at Lorenzo questioningly through tears, "it wasn't Rhonda's father's fault that Eugene got convicted," she informed meekly.

"Yeah well, Rhonda's been acting really weird lately, and her behavior seemed to change after Eugene's verdict. I just can't seem to shake the feeling that her father's the reason for it," Lorenzo informed, "My mother was at the country club the other day, and apparently there's a rumor going around that Mr. Lloyd is cheating."

Sheena gasped, "What?..But why wouldn't Rhonda tell us something like that?...Poor girl!"

"Why would she share something like that?" Lorenzo questioned knowingly, as he brushed a strand of Sheena's light brown hair from her face, "You know Rhonda – If something is going wrong in her life, she paints it to be the opposite and lives in denial."

Sheena nodded, as she took a shaky breath and pulled an envelope out of her pocket, and handed it to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo looked at it timidly, "It's from the prison that Eugene is being held at," he stated as he read the address.

Sheena bit her lip, and looked at him expectantly.

Lorenzo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Sheena he's your best friend, it could be personal. Do you really want me to read it?"

Sheena shook her head, "No," she responded meekly, "I just want you to open it and skim through it briefly before giving it to me – I-I …I want to make sure that it's from Eugene."

Lorenzo gazed back at her even more confused; Sheena's hazel eyes stared back at him hopefully, so he decided to not question her and oblige.

He tore the letter open and skimmed through it briefly, "It's from Eugene," he informed.

Sheena took a deep breath thoroughly relived, "I have to tell you something," she stated quickly, as she jabbed the letter back into her pocket.

Lorenzo looked at her expectantly.

"I haven't been visiting Eugene for a reason, and I've been terrified to even look at his letters for a reason – well that is until someone lets me know that it's from him," Sheena explained, while Lorenzo shifted his position on the couch he was sitting on in the McKesson living room.

Sheena took a shaky breath, as she blinked back tears. The display was enough for Lorenzo to know that what she was about to say was not pretty, "You remember what happened to me two years ago, right?"

Lorenzo's throat went dry, as he nodded wordlessly.

"Well, a year ago, after everything had died down for a while, I finally started to move on with my life…but then- but then I started getting letters," Sheena informed.

"Letters?" Lorenzo whispered quietly.

Sheena nodded, "They were from _him_," she stated meekly, "I-I don't even know how he got my address, neither do the police, but he was writing letters from the prison that he was being held in, and having them sent to me…They were- They were pretty sick, and messed up…Dimmertry is being held in the same prison as Eugene."

Lorenzo exhaled in frustration, as he began to put two and two together, "Which is why you can't bring yourself to visit him, because Dimmertry is also being held in the same place."

Sheena nodded in tears, as Lorenzo pulled her towards him once more.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	40. Within The Stars Of The Sky I Find You

**A/N: I know 5 chapters in one day – but they're short.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

This chapter is a total rip from A Walk To Remember. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – The Second Week of May**

…

Patty looked at Harold skeptically as she watched him assemble her telescope within the darkness of Hilwood Cemetery.

"Why the sudden interest in stars?" Patty blurted out suddenly, as Harold looked up to look at her.

Harold simply shrugged, "I guess it's your affect on me," he stated simply with a grin.

Patty smirked despite herself, as he finished the last of the assemblement, "What did you want to look at?"

Harold pondered for a moment, "how about Pluto," he stated brightly.

Patty smiled easily, "Uh…Pluto only rises a few minutes before the sun," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Right," Harold stated quickly as he reached into his duffle bag, "and I have brought us a thermos of hot coffee, and um – a blanket," he continued as he pulled out the said items from his bag.

Patty's eyes widened in shock, "You planned this?"

"Yup," Harold stated brightly, as he laid the blanket to the ground, and took a seat upon it before continuing, "and I got your rents approval – so you are not breaking curfew."

Patty laughed heartily, a sound that sounded like music to Harold's ears.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Patty stated with a smirk upon her lovely face.

"Why? Are you seducible?" Harold played, as he arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Patty smiled as she shook her head.

Harold sighed in mock defeat, "That's what I thought," he stated as he again reached into his duffle bag, "Ergo a second blanket," he announced, as he pulled out the quilt, "one for me and one for you."

"Thank you," Patty stated innocently, happily.

Harold reached into his duffle bag again, for what must have been the hundredth time, as Patty played with her telescope.

He pulled out a piece of paper, and sauntered over to Patty.

"Ah, could you find this star for me," he questioned as she took the piece of paper from him quizzically.

"Sure," she stated easily, as she peered at the map, and fiddled with her telescope.

As she did this Harold pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and waited as she worked.

"So why am I looking for this star," Patty inquired as she peered through her telescope as she continued her search.

"Because I had it named for you," Harold answered softly.

Patty pulled away from her telescope, and peered up at him in disbelief.

He waved the piece of paper at her that he had held in his hands, "see. It's official," he continued happily, "It's from the International Star Registry."

Patty sauntered over to him in disbelief, as she peered at the piece of paper he had held in his hands.

A smile graced her lips, as Harold handed her the piece of paper.

"This is wonderful," Patty beamed, as she skimmed over the document.

Harold smiled down at her happily, as she turned her attention away from the piece of paper, and directed it towards him.

"I love you," she stated quietly, as Harold looked down at her speechless.

Her eyes told him that she was telling the truth, so he pulled her into a soft, but tender kiss.

They pulled away breathlessly and collapsed onto the blanket that Harold had spread earlier.

Harold held Patty close as they continued to stare at the stars.

"So what's your number one?" he questioned quietly, as he kissed her neck.

Patty closed her eyes timidly, but opened them just as quickly as she had closed them. She sighed longingly, "To marry in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parents were married."

Harold nodded easily as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

The night passed without further incident.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	41. Let Your Heart Do The Talking

**A/N: I know 5 chapters in one day – but they're short.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

The Phil/Gertie moment is from The Notebook. If you haven't seen the movie – it's amazing. No Copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – The Third Week of May**

…

Helga sighed as she followed Olga into the Alzheimer unit of Hilwood Hospital.

She had needed a few more volunteer hours for school, and Olga had offered that she work at the hospital.

Helga entered the reading room, only to hear a familiar voice as she entered.

She followed the voice in awe, colliding into Arnold in the process.

The blonde boy looked at her somewhat flustered, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a wall.

"Arnoldo? What the hell are you-"

"Shshshsh!" Arnold interrupted as he peered behind the wall secretively.

Helga followed his gaze. Sure enough she found Phil holding a book, as he read to Gertie.

"It was a magical summer. Phil was a country boy, and Gertie was from the city. They had grown up together as kids, but her father's company had taken off, so Gertie had to begrudgingly move away when the two were nine years old," Phil read, as Gertie watched him intently.

"That's just awful," Gertie interrupted, "and this girl was secretly and hopelessly in love with this boy you say?"

Phil nodded, "Phil was stubborn and dense when it came to her feelings."

Arnold stiffened at his remark, as Helga shifted in her spot uncomfortably.

"They however, met again for the first time in ten years, at the town's annual Cheese festival," Phil informed.

Gertie smiled happily.

"They may have seemed to have nothing in common, but upon seeing Gertie again that night upon a ferris wheel - nonetheless, something in Phil snapped," Phil continued.

Gertie looked at him uneasily.

…

_Flashback:_

Gertie laughed happily next to the boy who was sitting next to her on the ferris wheel.

"Jimmy Kafka, you are too much," Gertie chuckled happily.

To her surprise a boy jumped upon the ferris wheel, indefinitely in front of her. Gerite screamed surprised.

The conductor stopped the ride immediately.

"Will you go out with me?" the young man questioned as he clung to a bar over his head, desperately cling on for dear life.

Gertie looked at the boy incredulously, "no," she stated in shock.

The young man let go of one his hand, and dangled in front of her by the other arm.

Gertie screamed.

"How about now?" he questioned stubbornly.

Gertie swallowed hard, "fine," she stated quietly.

"What?...I can't hear you?...Damn my hands slipping!"

"I said yes! YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Gertie screamed desperately.

"Don't do me any favours," he continued stubbornly.

"No! No! I want too!"

"Say it again."

"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Gertie screamed helplessly, fearing for the man's life.

To her surprise he started to laugh, "Alright, alright we'll go out."

Gertie huffed at his arrogance.

…

"They fell in love didn't they," Gertie stated uneasily.

Helga turned to look at Arnold confused.

His attention however was fixated on the elderly couple before him.

Phil nodded, "Yes they did."

…

_Flashback:_

"You want to dance with me?" Phil questioned as Gertie spun around wide eyed.

"We're in the middle of the street!...and there's no music?" she stated with a smirk.

"Then we'll make some," Phil assured as he stretched his hands towards her, "so will you dance with me?"

Gertie smiled happily as she took her hand in his, "I'd love too, slim."

…

Gertie swallowed hard, "Phil…"

"When I read to her, she usually remembers," Phil stated hopefully.

"Oh Phil," Gertie cried as she engulfed the man before her in hug, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Phil soothed, "it's okay."

Helga continued to stare at Arnold until he finally met her gaze.

"Grandma was admitted here two years ago," Arnold exclaimed as he guided Helga out of the reading room, "she suffered with Alziemer's for years, but then she started to forget Grandpa and … and she would wander away from home, and wouldn't know how to get back. I mean she was pretty out of it when I was growing up, but not to the extent that she is right now. It was heartbreaking for everyone. So Grandpa had no choice, but to admit her here."

Helga looked at Arnold solemnly, "Arnold I'm so sorry."

Arnold nodded easily, "she has a maximum of five minutes when it comes to retaining information, so…"

Helga looked at him wordlessly, she couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

Arnold seemingly read her thoughts, "You don't have to say anything. You just being here is enough."

Helga looked at him uneasily as he took her hand in his, "I am nothing like Bob," he stated suddenly, "and I would never intentionally hurt you."

Helga looked back at him in shock, unaware of how to react to his sudden declaration.

Phil sauntered into the hallway suddenly, interrupting them.

His eyes were filled with tears, "come on short man," he pleaded, unaware of what he had just walked in on.

Arnold nodded knowingly.

His grandmother's attempt at retaining memory was getting shorter.

"I'll see you around Helga," he bided quietly, as he walked away from the confused girl.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	42. The Caged Bird Sings

**A/N: I know 5 chapters in one day – but they're short.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Junior year – The Last Week of May**

…

Katrinka looked at the steel door in front of her timidly.

She shuddered slightly, within the dim lit hall of Hilwood City's Prison for the Criminally Insane.

She heard shuffling on the other side of the door, as Eugene's face appeared behind the square piece of glass separating her from him.

The only thing visible to her about the red-haired boy was his face, for the remaining steel surrounding the door, hid the rest of him from her eyes.

"Hi Kat," he greeted quietly, as he peered back at her from the isolation of his padded cell, "how's life among the free?"

Katrinka blinked back tears, "Eugene…"

"I'm kidding," he stated quietly.

"Sheena says hi and that um- that she got your letters," Katrinka informed quietly.

Eugene nodded knowingly, "Tell her I don't blame her for not visiting, I could never force her to come here, considering…"

Katrinka nodded back knowingly, "It's hard for her too, you know. She misses you horribly, we all do. Her not being able to visit is killing her."

Eugene exhaled uneasily, "…So-um…how are you?" he questioned, desperately in need of changing the subject.

"Hanging in there," Katrinka stated meekly, "I took your advice, and I …I told my parents…you know…about me…being - you know..."

"How did they handle it?" Eugene questioned curiously.

"Oh, they were thrilled," Katrinka stated sarcastically, almost bitterly, "I wouldn't expect them to understand."

Eugene nodded knowingly, "Give them some time. They'll come around. My parents weren't exactly doing back flips when I told them, that I was gay."

"I know," Katrinka mumbled, "but – I…Eugene I miss you so much, it's so hard trying to cope with this alone. You and Park were such a rock in helping me…I just…"

Eugene sighed, "Kat, you are not alone. Why don't you tell the other girl's? They'll support you, they never shunned me. You do know that we happen to be friends with some of the most accepting and awesome people, right?"

Katrinka smiled uneasily.

"So, uh…the guys were here earlier," Eugene informed.

"Yeah, I know, I spoke to Arnold last night. He said that they were gonna," Katrinka stated a bit more brightly.

"Lorenzo was talking about cancelling the summer trip," Eugene stated meekly.

Katrinka nodded, "Yeah, it just wouldn't feel right going … you know - with everything that has happened."

"I told them to go," Eugene informed, "You guys really need this."

Katrinka shook her head, "Eugene," she began pleadingly, "How could any of us have a good time with you stuck in here, we just buried two of our very good friends, and Nadine's a mess…"

"Which is exactly why you guys need to go," Eugene informed stubbornly, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the guys. We've been through too much this year, and you guys need time to heal – to unwind, and become at peace. Next year is Senior year! You're going to graduate."

Katrinka looked at him uneasily.

"You guys need to go, and have a great time," Eugene ordered sternly, "I insist."

…

**A/N** – Okay, so these past 5 chapters were short. I assure you that chapter 43 will be ridiculously long. It'll be more light hearted and major relationship changes happen in it. The entire chapter will focus on the gang's summer before Senior year.

I'm planning on doing two really really long chapters about the summer, before finally starting the last instalment to my story: Senior Year.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	43. The Dawn Of Summer

**A/N: Here you go – as promised – a very long chapter! The longest I've written – For reals – 42 pages on word.**

Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

So I ripped another episode of One Tree Hill – God I love that show. Anyways – dialog was altered and situations were reformatted to fit my story. No Copyright infringements intended – I'm just pimping out this show!

Also some of the plot – in respect to the closet scene – is taken from the Book: False Impressions; written by: Marilyn Tyner. No Copyright infringements intended.

The flashback scene is from the Hey Arnold movie. No Copyright infringements intended.

Patty/Harold convo at the end of the chapter is taken from A Walk To Remember. No Copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Spoiler: A lot of "couple" developments happen in this chapter.

Enjoy!

…

**Junior Year – The First Week of Summer**

…

The remaining month of the school year passed without further ado.

Rhonda decided that it would be best to live in denial – and keep her father's secret.

Eugene remained in jail, much to the dismay of his friends and family – who continued to visit him devotedly.

Katrinka remained mum about her sexual preference.

Arnold and Helga still remained as stubborn as ever when it came to their feelings.

Phoebe and Gerald, Sheena and Lorenzo, and Harold and Patty still remained as much in love as ever.

While Nadine felt that she was slowly losing her mind.

…

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald yelled anxiously from the bottom of the Shortman stairs, "We gotta go man!"

Arnold sauntered down the stairs quickly, with a duffle bag draped over his lean shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your folks?" Gerald questioned as Arnold ushered him onto the stoop of the boarding house.

"I already did this morning," Arnold answered, as he closed the door behind him, "Mom, Dad and Grandpa left for the hospital this morning."

"How's your grandma?" Gerald questioned meekly.

"She's getting worst," Arnold informed glumly.

Gerald looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry man. Things always have a way of working themselves out."

Arnold nodded knowingly, as the boys sauntered down the stairs of the stoop, and headed towards three large SUV's parked in a line, near the sidewalk. The entire gang was already there, crowding around the vehicles in awe.

"Sweet," Arnold greeted, as Gerald hi-fived Sid, as they approached the group.

"Lorenzo man," Curly breathed as he analyzed the vehicles in front of him, "you sure got style man."

"Dude, Escalades?" Gerald grinned, as Phoebe came up from behind him. He threw a protective arm around his girlfriend "seriously?"

"Why not?" Lorenzo stated with a grin, as Sheena jumped into the passenger seat of one of the vehicle's, "you only live once right?"

"I call shot gun!" Patty announced, as she jumped into the Escalade behind Sheena's.

"I call driver seat!" Harold hollered as he ran into the vehicle Patty was seated in.

"I call driver seat on the third!" Sandrine and Katrinka yelled in unison. Both girls laughed at each other, "jinx" they both stated childishly, before looking at each other peculiarly, they both then sprinted towards the vehicle in a mad dash to claim their prize.

"I reckon that this is going to be a great summer," Stinky stated confidently, as Lila wrapped her arms around him, happily.

Nadine watched them uneasily, before suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on her. She tilted her head slightly only to find Asra staring at her intently, just as she always did. Nadine shuddered involuntarily. _What the hell is her deal?_

"It's too bad that you can't come with us Asra," Arnold stated apologetically.

"But it was sure nice of you to see us off," Phoebe complimented.

Asra nodded her head in response knowingly.

Arnold, Gerald, and Curly began to load the trunk of the vehicles with luggage, while everyone lazed around.

"It will be nice to kinda get away," Curly began brightly, "Lord knows we need this trip."

Phoebe laughed easily, "So," she stated as she looked up at Gerald, "You ready to conquer the great outdoors, baby?"

"If you say so," Gerald answered uneasily.

Arnold watched as Gerald hurled a huge suitcase into the back of the vehicle. It was obvious that it wasn't going to fit.

"Ugh Gerald…" Helga cautioned from her spot next to Rhonda, as she watched him struggle to pry the bag into the vehicle.

Arnold stifled a laugh.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic," Rhonda noted as she watched Gerald's display, thoroughly amused.

"Yeah," Arnold explained, "Gerald isn't really the outdoors type."

Helga furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I thought he was cool with it. Don't you remember in the fourth grade – the weekend in the woods?"

"Arnold's grandpa was the outdoors type, not me," Gerald informed, "and without that man's sense of direction – we might as well be done for."

"Gerald we're only going to be there for three weeks," Lorenzo reasoned, "What is in that thing?"

"Look," Gerald huffed as he let go of his bag, which was still sticking out of the car, "if I'm gonna be in the middle of the woods, I need all my stuff. CD, DVD, MP3, my pillow-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sheena clarified, "You do know we're not going to be staying _in_ the woods. There's a cabin.

"Think less rustic," Lorenzo informed.

Gerald shook his head in disbelief, "How much less rustic?" he cautioned.

…

"Now this is my kind of roughing it," Gerald stated happily as he pounced out of the escalade of admired Lorenzo's family cabin.

The wooden haven was enormous; it was four times the size of Gerald's house.

"I thought you might like it," Lorenzo grinned, as he linked arms with Sheena, "Come on," he urged as he ushered everyone into the cabin.

"Lorenzo this place is awesome," Sandrine breathed as she twirled around in her spot from the atrium.

"It's been in my family for years," Lorenzo explained happily, as Rhonda nodded knowingly, "We hardly ever come here anymore. My dad mostly loans it out to clients…Uh, the kitchen's fully loaded," he stated as he pointed to the back of the cabin. "There's a river for fishing. ATVs in the garage. Plasma screen upstairs. And a hot tub in the back. There's fifteen bedrooms take any one but the master."

"Let's check them out!" Sid yelled as he sprinted up the stairs anxiously. Everyone followed in tow.

…

Curly sighed as he stared out of a window overlooking the lake.

Footsteps suddenly pattered behind him; approaching him.

He however didn't look away from the majesticness of the lake.

"You better grab a bed," Rhonda interrupted as she suddenly appeared by his side, "the good ones are going fast."

"The couch is fine with me," Curly stated shortly; his gaze upon the lake didn't waver.

"Curly don't be stupid," Rhonda lectured, "Tell you what, why don't you bunk wit-"

"Like I said…" Curly interrupted; he finally turned away from the lake and looked at her in disinterest, "I'm good."

With that said he stormed off, leaving Rhonda dazed and confused.

…

"This place is so beautiful," Sheena exclaimed happily.

Lorenzo smirked, and stared at her expectantly.

"What?" Sheena cautioned giddily.

"Look at you…"

Sheena arched an eyebrow and sauntered over towards him, "What?"

"Your smile," he stated simply as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I've missed it."

…

"Patty that necklace is gorgeous!" Sandrine exclaimed as the girl's huddled around the beaming brunette.

"It was my grandmother's," Patty informed meekly, as she played with the delicate locket, "she gave it to me when I was very young."

"It's gorgeous," Rhonda breathed, "it looks so Elizabethan."

Helga and Katrinka nodded appreciatively.

"The thing is – I can't seem to open it," Patty stated anxiously, "it's like its welded shut."

…

Phoebe smiled from her spot on a balcony of the humungous cottage overlooking the dirt road below.

The sound of ATV's could be heard in the distance.

She watched in awe as three ATV's whizzed past the house, and disappeared into the distance.

The familiar sound of the machine could be heard again as another ATV suddenly appeared below; it came to a standstill. The driver took off his helmet to reveal the face of Gerald.

"Yo Pheebs! You definitely need to try this!" Gerald hollered from below causing Phoebe to laugh.

"We'll see…" she promised, as Rhonda sauntered onto the balcony as well; in a mission to figure out what all the commotion was about.

Gerald returned the helmet back onto his head, just as the sound of another roaring ATV approached.

The vehicle swerved as it spun abruptly, causing dirt to sputter from its tires onto an unsuspecting Gerald.

Luckily for Gerald, his helmet was already placed back onto his head.

"Eat my dust sucka!" Arnold cackled somewhat maniacally, as he took off suddenly down the dirt road as fast as he came.

Gerald watched him dash away in a daze, as Curly breezed past him swiftly; he cackled sinisterly – the way only Curly could, as he disappeared down the road.

"Crackers are crazy!" Gerald chuckled as he took off behind the two departing teens.

Phoebe shook her head "Men and their toys."

Rhonda watched the guys disappear into the distance, "you can't deny that that was totally hot."

Phoebe smirked and playfully swatted her in the arm.

…

"Nice jump back there," Harold stated happily as he and Sid came to a standstill.

"You too," Sid agreed breathlessly, "I think we totally scared the crap out of some cows."

Within minutes the rest of the guys had caught up with the two. The sound of the engines died, as the machines all came to a halt.

"Dude these things are awesome! I just scared the hell out of some cows!" Curly informed happily. Gerald and Arnold laughed at his remark, given that both of them had witnessed the amusing event.

"He sure did," Arnold informed, "I've never seen cows run that fast in my life."

"Check this out," Harold informed suddenly, as the guys all turned to look at him expectantly.

He pulled out a ring and a necklace from his packet.

"Dude isn't that Patty's necklace?" Arnold stated uncertainly.

"Dude you're missing the point," Curly stated anxiously, "the guys holding an engagement ring in the other hand."

"Man…that's not an engagement ring, is it?" Sid questioned cautiously.

"Yes it is," Harold informed while motioning to the ring, "and yes this is Patty's necklace. I swiped it a couple of minutes ago, and I need you to hold on to that for me," Harold stated quickly as he shoved the jewelry towards Arnold.

"Why…" Arnold cautioned.

"Because I'm going to ask Patty to marry me," Harold informed meekly.

"What!" the guys yelled in a unison.

"Harold, I reckon that yur only nineteen," Stinky rationalized.

"I know that," Harold droned.

"Man, you're still in high school," Sid fretted, "Why can't you wait until you're done school, and when you have a job…I mean where are you guys going to live?"

"Sid does make a point," Gerald highlighted.

"Harold don't you think you're rushing things," Arnold cautioned, "I mean…aren't you afraid that you're coming on a tad too strong. You might scare Patty off."

"Guys trust me," Harold informed quietly; "I know what I'm doing."

The guys all remained quiet.

Arnold begrudgingly stuffed the items into his pocket, "You do know Patty's going to freak when she notices that her necklace is missing."

…

Helga scurried into one of the room's within the large cottage apprehensively.

She glanced around meekly, preparing for the worst only to find Nadine, Katrinka, Sandrine and Patty ransacking the place.

"What in the world…" Helga questioned.

"This-this cannot be happening!" Patty stated frantically as she ran a hand through her light brown locks.

Sheena and Phoebe suddenly appeared in the door way behind Helga.

"What is going on?" Sheena demanded.

"My necklace is gone," Patty replied frantically as she ruffled through the items in her suitcase anxiously.

"Your locket?" Phoebe stated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Patty stressed as she picked up her suitcase, and dumped everything onto a bed. She proceeded on her crazy hunting session once more.

"Okay Patty," Sheena stressed, as she waltzed over to the distressed girl, "calm down. Just stop. Hey! Stop-" she commanded as she shook her clearly upset friend frantically.

Patty finally stopped her mad search, and complied.

"We'll find it!" Helga assured, "Think. Where'd you have it last?"

"I dunno," Patty stated dejectedly, "I had it in the car ride on the way over her and then I just started unpacking and then I went… oh… " Patty stated suddenly, as she sprinted across the bed, and headed towards the bathroom, "…to the bathroom! I think-I think I actually took it off when I went to freshen up."

The girls followed her into the bathroom, as she headed towards the sink.

Patty peered around the sink hopelessly, before staring into the sink.

"Oh my God," Patty panicked, "if I washed it down the drain…"

"Patty… chill okay?" Helga soothed, "Even if it is down the drain we can still get it back…There must be a pipe wrench around here somewhere."

"Oh sure," Sandrine stated sarcastically, "I have one in my purse next to my lipstick, hammer, and eyelin-"

Helga whirled around angrily and grabbed onto Sandrine, "Listen joke-y! Go find a pipe wrench or I'll find one and beat you with it, kay?"

Sandrine huffed in annoyance, as she exited the bathroom as she embarked on her mission to find a pipe wrench. Katrinka, Lila, and Phoebe followed to help her find one as well.

…

Rhonda closed her eyes as she sunk into the warm water of the hot tub.

She leaned against the edge of the tub, ever so slightly, before finally resting her head against it.

Her eyes immediately fluttered open at the sudden feeling of not being alone anymore.

The splash that echoed within the water confirmed her thoughts, as Rhonda bolted away from the edge of the tub in shock, as she locked eyes with her intruder.

Her dark brown eyes were met with a pair of brilliant green ones.

"I thought that you were planning on giving me the cold shoulder," Rhonda seethed, as Curly smiled back at her arrogantly.

"Yeah – well, I changed my mind," Curly informed matter-of-factly.

Rhonda arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really…" she stated skeptically.

"Really," Curly assured as he inched his way closer towards her within the heat of the tub.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Rhonda questioned just as he finally closed the final distance between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"Because I couldn't stay away," he whispered, as his lips crashed down upon hers.

Rhonda moaned into the kiss desperately as her hands came up onto either side of him, before she finally decided on running them up and down his toned chest, before suddenly burying them in his hair.

Curly groaned into the kiss somewhat animalistically, as he guided her through the water, back to her original position, when he had first came – along the edge of the tub.

Rhonda complied as she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist as he pinned her against the barrier.

She felt his hand slid down her arched back, before disappearing into the water. Its disappearance didn't last long for she felt its presence inching up her thighs.

Rhonda gasped at the sudden contact.

"I want you," Curly murmured into her ears, causing Rhonda to nod against him.

"I want you too," she informed, as she felt his hand continue to travel up her leg, closer to her most private and sensitive spot.

"Are you sure," he whispered, as Rhonda closed her eyes in anticipation.

She nodded against him wordlessly.

"Rhonda!" a voice screamed suddenly, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Rhonda's eyes fluttered open in shock. "What the hell…" she mumbled, as she realized that she was suddenly alone in the hot tub.

"Rhonda are you okay?" Lila cautioned, as she and Stinky approached Rhonda in their swim wear.

"I don't – what-…What just happened," Rhonda sputtered confused.

"I reckon that ya dozed off," Stinky informed.

"I was – I was dreaming!" Rhonda yelled angrily.

"Uh…yeah," Lila confirmed meekly, as Rhonda rose from the tub.

"Ha- have you seen Curly?" Rhonda spazzed as she reached for her towel; her face was still flushed from her exhilarating dream.

"Um - Yeah, I'm ever so sure that he's still out in the woods driving ATVs with some of the guys."

Stinky stared at Rhonda incredulously.

"I- I'm gonna take a nap before dinner…Bye!" Rhonda stated apprehensively as she scurried away from the two amused teens.

Lila laughed easily as she watched Rhonda sprint into the house, "She was totally horny right?"

Stinky laughed as he watched Lila sink into the hot tub, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"You ready to get in?" Lila silently pleaded with her eyes.

Stinky looked at her somewhat skeptical, "Uh…maybe for a couple of minutes. You know the Hornets are about to play the Rockets and I really wanna check out the big screen."

"But wouldn't you rather check out _my_ big screen?" Lila chuckled amusingly, as Stinky arched an eyebrow.

"Wilikers, Lila - that really don't make no sense," he stated before suddenly jumping into the tub, "but somehow I don't care."

Lila smiled happily as she pulled him into a kiss.

…

"Almost got it," Helga assured from her spot; propped up on her elbows underneath the sink, unscrewing the drainage pipe. As she promised the pipe suddenly came loose, just as murky slime poured out from under it into a waiting container.

"Ugh…" Helga droned with disgust, just as the last of the disgusting liquid made it's way into the container.

"What… is that?" Patty stated in horror.

"Well hopefully it's the crap hiding your ring," Phoebe informed completely grossed out.

Helga maneuvered herself from under the sink and brought the container towards the rest of the girls – towards the middle of the floor.

"So, what?…we just… sift through it?" Patty stated apprehensively.

"Oh! No! No!" Helga stated cautiously as she and Phoebe exchanged laughs, "_we_ don't sift through it.

Sheena handed Patty a pair of rubber gloves. Patty took it dejectedly, disgusted.

"Look, maybe it's not in there," Sandrine offered hopefully, "Where else in the house have you been?"

"Just to check out the other bedrooms," Patty stated glumly.

"We'll check," Katrinka stated, as she and Sandrine rose to their feet, "while you sift."

Patty watched them leave glumly, as she pouted in defeat.

…

"Okay, so you check the rooms down that side of the hall, and I'll check the rooms on this side," Sandrine instructed.

Katrinka nodded as she made her way down to the opposite side of the hall.

Sandrine hummed to herself as she began to search through rooms.

She walked towards a door uncaringly, and flung it open. A shocked scream escaped her lips, and that of the occupant within the room. Sandrine closed the door just as quickly as she had opened it.

"Sorry!" she yelled as a smile graced her lips.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Rhonda screamed from behind the door.

Sandrine backed away from the door slightly, as an amused expression played upon her face.

Patty suddenly appeared down the hall; probably to see if the commotion had meant that they had found her necklace, "Did you find it?" she quirked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Sandrine stated with a grin.

Rhonda finally rushed into the hall flushed and angry; wearing nothing but a red bathrobe.

"That was NOT what it looked like. You saw nothing!" Rhonda commanded seethingly.

"Rhonda… I'm so sorry! I was just looking for Patty's necklace. I had no idea you'd be in there um… 'Rhonda'-ing yourself," Sandrine smirked.

"Very funny!" Rhonda fumed, "Now I suppose you're gonna go and blab about this to everybody!"

"Rhonda, I promise I won't say a thing-"

Footsteps heading towards them ended their conversation.

Turning around both girls found Patty heading towards them. She was still donning the rubber gloves that Sheena had handed her earlier.

"So did you find the necklace?" Sandrine questioned, as Patty huffed.

"No, I found like a- a nickel and a really gross assortment of drain hair dating back to the late 80's," Patty informed angrily.

"You lost your grandmothers necklace!" Rhonda stated incredulously, "oh my god!"

"Yes, I know Rhonda!" Patty yelled in frustration, "and I have no idea where it could be."

"Uh…guys," Helga yelled suddenly from down the hall, "The bathroom's a mess, are there any extra paper towels in here?"

"I'm going to ask Lorenzo," Sheena yelled from behind the blonde.

"You girls clogged a bathroom up already!" Sid hooted just as Sheena whizzed past him.

Arnold and Gerald suddenly appeared behind him laughing as well.

Patty angrily whipped off the rubber gloves and hurled it at them.

"Woah!" Gerald yelled in protest, "What's going on?"

"Patty lost her grandmother's necklace," Helga huffed, "and we thought that maybe it had been washed down the drain – so we took it apart. Only there was no necklace, and now that stupid pipe won't stop leaking gloopy liquids."

"And we practically ransacked every room in this place, and we still can't find it!" Patty continued glumly.

The boys exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh…so there's …there's uh this um…this club not too far from here. So I thought maybe we could go?" Gerald rambled suddenly, causing Phoebe to stare at him peculiarly.

"Tonight? What about my necklace?" Patty stressed.

"Patty, we will find your necklace! In the mean time just…just have some fun and relax!" Arnold sputtered.

…

"Hmmm… I'm having the best time," Phoebe cooed happily next to Gerald from her spot in a booth, "who would have thought that there was a club in the middle of nowhere."

Gerald laughed nervously, as he nodded at Arnold knowingly from across the room.

Arnold returned the nod, and spun around to face Harold once more. "Man you totally owe us," Arnold stated cautiously, "Thank god Lorenzo was able to GPS a club around here or Patty might have caught on to our lie."

Harold nodded appreciatively, "Do you have the ring and necklace on you now?"

Arnold nodded, but then looked at Harold in shock, "you're not going to propose now, are you?"

"No," Harold informed, "it's just that I've been researching a bunch of articles on the net about the type of necklace that Patty's grandmother had, and the one thing that Patty has always complained about was not being able to open the locket…So, uh…pass them here," Harold stated as he looked around suspiciously, hoping Patty was no where around.

Arnold handed him the jewellery.

"You need to tug on the chain so, and pull here and…voila," Harold stated as the locket snapped open."

"Well, she's definitely going to be thrilled about that, but she's a wreck without it right now," Arnold informed.

Harold nodded knowingly, as he placed the ring inside of the locket, "Perfect fit," he stated happily, "just as I predicted."

Arnold smiled at him happily, just as his eyes fell upon Helga at the other side of the room; who was chatting animatedly with Rhonda.

…

"What is your deal," Helga droned as she eyed Rhonda.

Rhonda turned to look at her perplexed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really," Helga stated skeptically, "Rhonda you've been acting really weird since this afternoon. Did something happen?"

"No," Rhonda stated unconvincingly.

"Is it Curly?" Helga demanded, "Do you want me to rough the little tweed up."

Rhonda chuckled lightly, "No! No! Helga. That won't be necessary. And quite honestly, Curly is more than half your size; he'd snap you like a twig."

"Size ain't got nothing on Helga G. Pataki," Helga stated confidently, "I'm a black belt, I'd turn him into Moo Shoo, like that!" Helga chuckled as she snapped her fingers.

"Trooper seriously, you are something else," Rhonda laughed, as her gaze fell upon Arnold, "So what's the deal with you two anyway," Rhonda pried suddenly.

Helga looked at Rhonda incredulously, as she buried herself into a state of denial, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's just it," Rhonda continued, "You two haven't even spoken to each other since we got here. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Helga droned, "Arnold's just really frustrating. I mean – when he does talk to me it seems to be in code. It makes no sense. Or he'll just be really random, and say something completely bizarre, totally out of the blue – I have no idea what is going on in his head…and I think that he knows about my stalkerness from the past, because his mother totally ambushed about saving her and Mr. Shortman. I mean if they know then he knows. And if he knows, then he must be freaked out of his mind. He probably thinks I should be locked up in an asylum for the mentally challenged!" Helga huffed.

Rhonda couldn't help but smirk at her friends sudden outburst, "Feel better," Rhonda stated simply, as Helga took a deep breath calmingly.

"Yeah," the blonde stated, "I should really start visiting Bliss again."

Sid suddenly walked up to the two girls somewhat terrified, "Hi girls," he stated apprehensively, as he grabbed onto their hands, "Uh, listen… some guy named Barney keeps asking me to dance. So, if you could help me out, that would be great."

Rhonda and Helga laughed as they led Sid onto the dance floor.

The DJ suddenly flipped a record in his hand and placed it onto a console. With one spin, the background music changed and Phoebe grabbed Gerald's hand anxiously leading him onto the dance floor.

Lorenzo twirled Sheena around not far behind them.

Everyone started dancing as Rhonda ushered Nadine onto the floor laughing, Harold and Patty soon joined them as well.

The music continued to play as hands are lifted in the air and the sixteen figures blend into the crowd.

…

Rhonda grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate that she had poured herself from the counter and sauntered out onto the patio to find Nadine.

Nadine seemed to be lost in a trance as she approached, but soon snapped out of it, as soon as she noticed Rhonda by her side.

Rhonda handed her a cup of the steaming chocolaty liquid, in which she graciously accepted.

"You okay?" Rhonda cautioned sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nadine assured quietly, "I was just thinking about how beautiful it is here. It's weird… but sometimes I have these moments where I feel like Peapod is here with me."

"He is…" Rhonda stated gently, knowingly.

Nadine seemed to brighten considerably at her comment, "thanks Rhonda," she stated appreciatively, as she pulled her best friend into a hug, "You're the best."

"Oh I know."

…

"Okay this is seriously starting to be too much – I mean they haven't said a word to each other the entire trip," Phoebe stressed nervously to Gerald from the comfort of their bed.

"Well you know Arnold, he wouldn't try to pressure Helga into something if she's not even going to admit it out loud," Gerald informed. "I get that Helga's scared, but Arnold is a stand up guy. He would never intentionally try to hurt her."

"We just need to get them alone together in a room or something – force them to talk," Phoebe stated aloud.

Gerald looked at her deviously, as he kissed her heatedly and then pounced off the bed. "Pheebs you're a genius."

"That I know," Phoebe stated playfully, "but I'm not following you right now."

"You'll find out soon enough."

…

Arnold bolted awake feverishly, and ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

He groaned angrily as he rolled out of bed, and stumbled around in the darkness, fumbling for the door.

Curly heard him crash into something, and jolted awake. "What's happening?" he yelled into the darkness, somewhat dazed.

Sid however remained to sleep like a baby throughout the commotion.

"Nothing," Arnold whispered, "I just have to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

Curly obeyed effortlessly and collapsed back onto his bed.

Arnold finally escaped the room, and trekked down the large hallway towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

_These dreams are becoming ridiculous, _Arnold thought angrily_, and they were becoming way too intense for him to handle._

Arnold had gratefully made it towards the bathroom door, but was suddenly bombarded by Gerald.

"Hey man," Gerald yelled anxiously, "uh…you need to – you need to see this."

Arnold felt himself begrudgingly being pulled from the opposite direction of the bathroom.

"No, actually Gerald. I need to go to-"

"Come on man," Gerald continued stubbornly as he practically dragged Arnold down the hallway.

"Gerald I swear – I will totally kick your ass right if you don't let go!"

"We're almost there man, calm down."

…

Helga fumed as Phoebe jumped on top of her, causing her to jolt awake from her peaceful slumber.

"Phoebe," Helga sneered threateningly, "You should no better than to wake me up! You know how cranky I get when I lack sleep."

"Helga you've got to check this out," Phoebe cautioned.

"Are you high?" Helga demanded angrily, as she hurled her covers over her head and hid underneath its plushness.

Phoebe realized that Helga wasn't willingly going to come with her, and there was no way that she could forcibly drag her there herself. So she thought quickly, "uh…Helga its Arnold…I uh…I think he's hurt."

As expected Helga immediately flung the covers over her head, and pounced off the bed, "What happened? What do you mean he's hurt?"

"Follow me," Phoebe stressed, as Helga followed her into and then down the hall.

"Pheebs, where are we going?" Helga cautioned as she followed her friend.

Phoebe didn't answer, but only seemed to quicken her pace.

Within a minutes time, Helga found herself, as well as Phoebe colliding into Gerald and Arnold.

Arnold was still screaming insults at Gerald as the groups collided.

"He seems alright to me," Helga droned angrily, crossing her arms angrily in front of her chest.

To her surprise Phoebe pushed her into a large, adjacent, dimly lit closet.

The same was said for Arnold.

The two teens didn't have time to react, before realization suddenly donned upon them.

"Phoebe what the hell!" Helga screamed as she pounded on the door, "Let us out right now!"

"No!" Phoebe yelled stubbornly, "you two need to work out your issues."

"Issues!" Arnold screamed incredulously as he tried to kick down the door. The door stayed intact much to his dismay, "…we don't have issues," he pleaded, "Open the door."

"I'll see you in the morning man," Gerald yelled from the opposite side of the door."

"What!" Helga screamed angrily, "No! No! Hell no!"

To her horror she heard their footsteps retreating from the closet.

Arnold buried his head in his hands, seemingly frustrated.

"This can't be happening," he mumbled, "I need to get out of here now."

Helga watched him in fascination. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Arnold, are you okay?" she questioned with concern, as she reached for his arm tentatively.

To her surprise he flinched away from her touch, and took a few steps backwards.

"I have to get out here," he stated anxiously, "I can't be in here!"

"Arnold, are you claustrophobic, or something?"

"Sure, whatever."

Helga watched him pace nervously. She knew he wasn't claustrophobic, so why was he acting like this.

"Arnold," Helga breathed, "I think you need to calm down."

"I'm fine," Arnold stated shortly.

It was then that Helga realized that he was refusing to make eyecontact with her.

"Arnold I don't think that you are," Helga pressed, "You seem off."

"Look, I just need to get out of here, far far away from here, and away from you," Arnold rambled nervously, "I can't be here right now."

"Why can't you be here? Football you're not making any sense!" Helga fumed.

Arnold refused to answer, and instead began playing with the lock on the door; in a desperate attempt to get out of the closet.

He finally gave up, for what Helga figured, must have been an hour.

She tried to reach for him again, but he moved away from her grasp quickly.

Helga exhaled in frustration, "Okay Arnoldo, what the hell is up with you. You're too old to believe in cooties, so why the hell are you-"

"Look can we just not talk," Arnold stated suddenly, "I'd prefer it if we didn't look at each other or if we didn't say anything."

Helga slouched against the wall wordlessly, obviously hurt.

He resumed his earlier task of trying to escape the closet, while Helga leaned against the wall glumly.

After what must have been approximately two hours, Arnold finally gave up.

He turned around and slouched against the door in defeat.

"This is ridiculous," he yelled angrily, as he pounded a fist against the door.

Helga watched him intently, as he again began to frantically pace, looking around as he did so, for some sort of escape.

"Things have changed haven't they?" Helga stated suddenly, glumly.

Her distressed tone; caused Arnold to stop his erratic pacing and finally look up at her, "What?"

"Oh come on Arnold, you can't stand to be in the same room as me, and you sure as hell can't even seem to bring yourself to look at me. So either you've gone back to hating me, or I've somehow managed to freak you out!"

Arnold shook his, "You don't understand," he stated matter-of-factly, almost pleadingly.

"Then help me too."

"No…I-I can't," Arnold stated simply, as he turned around; his back facing her.

Helga huffed in anger, as she maneuvered herself in front of him.

Arnold stared at her somewhat taken aback, and proceeded to turn the other way childishly.

Helga mirrored his movements.

This went on for several seconds, until Arnold grabbed her angrily, "Helga stop!"

"No!" Helga yelled angrily, "You didn't answer my question!"

"I don't hate you," Arnold assured, "and I am not freaked out about anything, unless you have something that you'd like to tell me – which would make me feel that way."

"No…" Helga stated quickly.

Arnold released his grip on her arm, and proceeded to stalk off towards the end of the closet.

Helga, however, beelined in front of him; preventing him from doing so.

Arnold huffed in frustration.

"Then why are you being so weird around me?"

Arnold looked at her defeatingly, "Helga…"

"Why," she pleaded.

Arnold tried to push past her, but the stupid confined space of the closet gave him no such satisfaction.

"Helga," Arnold warned, "you really shouldn't be this close to me right now, because…"

"Because what!" Helga demanded incredulously.

"Because I don't think that I can control myself around," Arnold whispered, his eyes suddenly seem to inhibit something, in which she had never seen him show to her before. Desire.

Helga's breath caught in her throat instantaneously.

"Because," Arnold continued somewhat mesmerized, "I might do something like this."

Arnold began to lower his head towards her slowly; agonizingly slow.

The reason he did this was to give her time to protest. _If she didn't want to, then she would stop him. But if she didn't…_

Helga remained frozen to her spot. Her brain automatically froze up during his speech. It wasn't until she realized that he was inching closer towards her that she finally snapped out of her trance. But, by then, even if she had wanted to, there was no time to protest. Arnold's mouth came down on hers, making speech impossible.

She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. Hell, the day that she would complain about Arnold kissing her, would be the day pod people took over her body.

As his mouth crashed down on hers, she closed her eyes almost on impulse and snaked her arms around his neck.

His lips danced lightly over hers; tasting and teasing.

Her soft lips tasted so sweet, with a hint of pink lemonade – probably from the lipgloss she was wearing. The scent of vanilla, wafted up to his nostrils, as his arms tightened around her.

As his tongue searched the moist recesses of her mouth, a faint moan escaped her lips.

That sound alone was enough to make Arnold lose control. At first he was content on just stroking her back through the thin fabric of her nightgown. However, as their kisses began to deepen, he soon realized that that was simply not going to be enough. He needed more of her.

The presence of his hand was suddenly made aware, as he drew it up to stroke the silky skin between her shoulder blades.

Helga shivered in response and Arnold realized that they were both on the brink of entering dangerous territory.

He loosened his hold slightly and lifted his head; after one last brief kiss.

Helga opened her eyes and met his gaze.

The desire she had recognized earlier was still burning in his eyes. Its intensity and her own responses warned her of the danger of her emotions.

She unwound her arms from his neck.

Arnold released her from his embrace and took a few steps back slowly.

Their gazes held, but for a long moment, neither of them uttered a word.

Their silence was suddenly interrupted by the fumbling noise of the door knob.

The door automatically flung open to reveal the startled faces of Katrinka and Sandrine.

"Arnold? Helga? What are you guys doing in here?" Katrinka questioned skyward.

"We were being held prisoner?" Helga mumbled uncomfortably.

"Meaning?" Sandrine demanded.

"Meaning Phoebe and Gerald hurled us in here, and then ran away," Arnold explained.

"Oh. Okay…" Katrinka stated easily, unconvinced.

"Well we were just looking for somewhere to put these suitcases," Sandrine explained, "I guess we were your saving graces…You guys do know that its like five am, right?"

"I'm going to bed," Helga stated quickly, as she stepped out into the hallway, soon followed by Arnold, "Uh…Thanks for getting us out guys. Goodnight."

The girls nodded, and proceeded onto filling the closet with empty suitcases.

With that said, Helga hurried down the hallway, quickly, back to her room.

Arnold watched her go.

…

Rhonda sauntered into the kitchen glumly, only to be pulled forcibly out onto the patio aggressively.

The poor girl didn't even have time to protest, before she was suddenly bombarded with new scenery, and greeted by the smiling face of Harold, and a somewhat disgruntled Arnold.

"Okay seriously," Rhonda seethed, disoriented, "what the hell?"

"I gotta show you something," Harold blurted, excitedly, "You've seemed pretty much depressed lately, so…"

Harold glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was looking, as Arnold handed him the necklace.

"Oh my god! You found Patty's necklace," Rhonda beamed happily.

Arnold shook his head, conveying that that was not the case.

"You stole Patty's necklace?" Rhonda stated incredulously, "Harold! How could you-"

Harold began to fiddle with the chains, just like he did at the club with Arnold. The locket snapped open, silencing Rhonda in the process.

"How did you do that!" Rhonda demanded, "Patty's been trying to do that for years!"

Harold handed Rhonda the necklace wordlessly, as the baffled girl took the golden item curiously. Upon inspecting it, she found the ring hidden within the locket.

"oh my god," Rhonda exclaimed, "There was a ring in it."

"No," Harold clarified, "I bought it. I'm planning on proposing to her sometime during the trip."

"What?" Rhonda yelled in shock. She looked over at Arnold who didn't seem to be much help. He seemed lost in thought.

"Harold," Rhonda reasoned, "You're both so young. Why would you want to-"

Rhonda immediately silenced herself knowingly, "…You're trying to make the best of what time you have together…You want to fulfill number one on her list, Awww. Harold that is soooo romantic!"

Rhonda closed the locket, and handed it to Arnold, just as Patty stepped on to the patio.

She squealed happily, much to Harold's horror, and grabbed the necklace from a very confused Arnold.

"Ohmigosh!" Patty exclaimed happily, "my necklace! Arnold! Where did you find it!"

Arnold looked from Harold to Rhonda, "Ah…Surprise!" he stated reluctantly, " I…uh…I-I found it near the thing…It was on the… thing… next to the other… thing…"

"I've been looking for this everywhere. Thank you so much!" Patty beamed, "I am not going to let this thing out of my sight!...What are you guys doing out here anyway? Breakfast is ready! Sheena and Helga made pancakes! Come on!"

With that said, Patty disappeared back into the house.

"I need to get that necklace back," Harold whined, "the ring is in it!"

"Don't worry," Rhonda assured, "I'm on it."

…

"So…" Phoebe pointed eagerly, "That's an oak tree. And… over there… That's a slippery elm. Or, to use it's Latin name: ulmus rubra muhl."

"Right, that's great baby," Gerald began nervously, "but we been walking for a while now. Shouldn't we be dropping breadcrumbs or something?"

"Hey look! Badger droppings!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, baby look. I'm not looking at that!"

"Gerald, relax!" Phoebe assured, "I have an awesome sense of direction. I always know where north is." Phoebe stated proudly as she pointed ahead.

"Right. North huh?" Gerald stated unconvinced.

"Yup," Phoebe replied knowingly.

"Okay," Gerald stated quickly, "I got a little experiment. Close your eyes."

Phoebe obliged and shut her eyes, while Gerald spun her around a few times. He finally stopped twirling her around and then pointed her in a direction different from that which she began.

"Now open your eyes. Now point north again."

Phoebe confidently pointed ahead of her, again, "There. North. HAH!"

"Before when you pointed," Gerald informed nervously, as he pointed in the opposite direction, "You pointed that way."

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief, "Na uh!"

"Yes you did," Gerald stressed, "Before when you pointed those birds was on your left hand side. Now which side they on?"

Phoebe bit her lip nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Great," Gerald stated dejectedly, apprehensively, "So we lost… I dunno how I let you talk me into this. We should have just man'd up and faced Helga and Arnold's wrath. We should have never come into the stupid woods."

…

"Hey Curly," Helga greeted, as she took a seat next to the boy on a bench over-looking the lake.

"Hey Helga," he greeted warmly, "What's up?"

"You tell me," Helga stated smartly.

Curly looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Curly." Helga reasoned, "why have you been spurning Rhonda. And don't give me some half-assed excuse, because we both know that even if Rhonda had committed the most gravest of sins – you'd forgive her."

Curly remained quiet, much to Helga's dismay.

"Look. I've tolerated way too much stupid mind games from men this weekend than I would really care for. And I don't think I can take anymore of it," Helga informed unnerved, "So why don't you just spare me the craziness and just dish."

"Helga, you wouldn't understand," Curly stated simply.

"Try me. You'd be surprised," Helga replied airily.

"Look. Maybe sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know that the other persons feelings are real," Curly declared quietly.

Helga nodded knowingly, "I get that," she stated softly, "and I understand that. But I can't help but feel that that isn't the entire truth."

"Helga, just let it go," Curly warned.

Helga looked at him expectantly, wordlessly.

"Rhonda's father is a very powerful man. And he's capable of anything," Curly informed quietly.

Helga arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's your answer," Curly replied knowingly. He got up and walked away from the bench. Leaving Helga just as clueless as she had come.

…

Phoebe trekked up a slope by the river bank effortlessly, a pile of logs held in her hand as she approached Gerald.

"Gerald!" Phoebe exclaimed at her defeated boyfriend, "What're you doing? We have to keep walking."

Gerald had given up and had collapsed onto a nearby stump.

"For what?" Gerald whined, "So we can get more lost than we already are? Look baby, let's just stay put. Once it gets dark, somebody will come looking for us…If there are two things I remember from camping with Phil, back in the day, its: 1) only eat red berries: red and sweet are good to eat, but I swear by this sonnet green'll make you vomit. And 2) moss grows on the north side of trees…But there aren't any berries in these stupid woods, and no moss-covered trees!"

"Look!" Phoebe reasoned, "Calm down okay, I'll make a campfire."

"With what?"

"Uh! Girl Scout motto," Phoebe stated brightly, as she pulled a matchbook from her pocket, "Always come prepared!"

"Okay…" Gerald stated confused.

"Fire will keep us warm," Phoebe exclaimed, "and it will act as a signal to attract rescuers."

A smile finally graced Gerald's lips, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"These matchsticks are pretty old… but…" Phoebe explained, as she lit a stick, "they still work!" The wind suddenly blew it out. Phoebe discarded the stick with the pile of driftwood she had gathered earlier.

"Okay cool," Gerald beamed, "Let's see the fire."

Phoebe smiled happily, and re-opened the matchbook. The smile quickly disappeared from her face.

"What?" Gerald questioned hopefully.

"That was the last one," Phoebe informed glumly.

Gerald turned away, shaking his head.

…

Rhonda glanced around apprehensively as she approached Patty in the hot tub.

Patty glanced around, at the sudden sound of pattering feet. She smiled up warmly at Rhonda, as she discarded her robe.

"Hey, cute bikini," Patty complimented.

Rhonda shrugged airily as she sunk into the water.

"You're not seriously wearing your necklace in here, are you?" Rhonda cautioned hopefully.

Patty looked at her baffled, "Uh…Yeah, why?"

"Swirling water… Drain…" Rhonda stated matter-of-factly.

"You know… that's a really good point actually," Patty stated happily.

Rhonda smiled happily in accomplishment, but instead Patty got up from the tub much to her horror.

"I'll be back," she stated quickly.

Rhonda opened her mouth to protest.

"I'm just going to hide this somewhere. Better safe than sorry. Thanks Rhonda!"

"Yeah!" Rhonda replied defeatingly, as she watched her go. She smacked the water aggressively as Patty disappeared into the house."

…

Lila crept up the long oakwood staircase quietly, in an attempt to sneak up on Stinky.

As she approached their room quietly, yelling could be heard faintly, from behind the closed door.

_"You're going to ruin everything! You can't be here! You're not ready!"_

Lila turned the door knob quickly, but found Stinky facing an open window.

"Who were you talking to?" Lila questioned skeptically.

"What?" Stinky questioned, confused.

"Who were you talking to," Lila repeated, "I heard voices."

"Uh…I was just talking to myself," Stinky replied, lamely.

"Yourself?" Lila stated, unconvinced, "you were arguing with yourself?"

"Yes…No," Stinky responded uneasily, "I wasn't arguing…I was just…what does it matter anyway?"

Lila shook her head, "uh…It- I guess it really doesn't matter…um…dinner should be ready soon, so…"

"Um, yeah. I'll be there in a sec," Stinky answered.

Lila nodded and left the room.

Stinky turned around and glanced out the window.

He then slammed it shut.

Locking it.

…

Curly picked up a magazine from off the coffee table and followed Sid into the living room.

They crept in silently, upon finding Patty curled up upon a couch.

They both sat down easily, on opposing couches carefully, as to not wake her.

Rhonda soon appeared at the doorway.

The boys watched her in confusion, as she tip-toed across the floor.

She quietly, struggled to get the necklace off of Patty's neck.

However, to Rhonda's dismay, Patty stirred suddenly; causing Rhonda to fall onto the unsuspecting girl.

Patty's light brown eyes flew open in shock.

Sid and Curly watched her with amused expressions waiting for Rhonda to explain herself.

Rhonda simply hugged the girl, "You're a really really good friend," Rhonda blurted out quickly.

Patty looked up at her somewhat dazed, "Rhonda, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh…yeah," Rhonda stated quickly as she pounced to her feet, "Never better. Bye!"

With that, she bolted from the room quickly.

Patty turned to look at Curly and Sid expectantly.

Both boys shook their heads in response.

…

Lorenzo placed a humongous bowl of salad on the counter, while looking around in worry.

Arnold soon joined him, shaking his head, "They're not upstairs."

"It's getting dark out," Katrinka stated worriedly, "Where are they?"

Rhonda and Helga returned from their trek from the back of the house.

"There not out back either," Helga explained.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Arnold questioned, his question directed at Lorenzo.

Lorenzo nodded, as he reached under the counter and pulled out a flashlight, which he tossed to Arnold.

"Thanks," Arnold thanked easily, as he exited the house, "be right back."

Arnold walked out onto the porch of the cabin, and turned the flashlight on.

He pointed the large light towards the woods, "Gerald!...Phoebe!..."

_Gerald!_

_Phoebe?_

…

"Did you hear that?" Gerald stated quickly, as he rose to his feet.

Phoebe looked around in confusion, "Yeah…"

_Gerald?_

_You guys?_

_Pheebs!_

"That voice," Gerald continued, "it sounds like Arnold."

Phoebe grabbed Gerald's arm tentatively, "Gerald! A light! Do you see it?"

"Where's that light coming from?" Gerald pondered out loud, as he pulled Phoebe closer to him. The two teens began to follow the light.

_Gerald!_

_Phoebe!_

…

Arnold heard a sudden rustle of trees.

He adjusted his eyes in the darkness, as the figures of Phoebe and Gerald suddenly began to become visible to him

"Man, that _is_ Arnold," Gerald stated happily, as he a Phoebe took off into a full sprint towards the house.

"You guys coming to dinner or what?" Arnold questioned the duo.

"You mean to tell me that house has been there the whole damn time?" Gerald whined anxiously at Phoebe.

"I told you I knew where north was!" Phoebe stated happily, as she stalked into the house.

The boys soon followed.

…

The gang soon retreated to the living room, as soon as dinner was finished, to unwind. Glasses of lemonade held in each hand.

"Hey guys…" Rhonda smirked evilly, "I got an idea. How about we play 'I Never'."

"Oh yeah," Helga agreed, sarcastically, "because that always turns out great."

Rhonda laughed, as she gestured a pair of cat claws with her fingers and made a hissing sound at Helga. Helga returned the gesture.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Nadine quirked, "I'll start. I never…" she looked sideways at Harold, "peed myself in front of the entire school."

"Hey! Not fair! That was the fourth grade!" Harold protested, as everyone laughed.

"Drink up!" Helga instructed.

Harold took a sip of his lemonade, and saluted the group.

"Fine!" he stated after taking a gulp, "My turn, I've never farted in front of the entire school!" he cackled as he stared at Phoebe.

Phoebe buried her head in her hands, ashamed, "Again – I was in the fourth grade!"

The group laughed, as Phoebe took a sip from her cup.

"Okay," Sandrine piped up, "this one's directed at everyone – so raise your hands if you've never."

Everyone nodded curiously.

"I've never had sex," Sandrine questioned.

Helga rose her hand without thinking. To her horror she was the only one, "Oh come on…you've all done it?

"How could you not have done it?" Sid questioned skyward, "Have you seen you?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "whores," she stated with a smirk. Patty flung a pillow at her in protest.

Curly laughed, "I've got one," he stated while looking at Phoebe and Gerald, "… I've never gotten lost in someone's backyard."

The group laughed as Gerald and Phoebe took a sip from their respective glasses of lemonade.

"Drink up!" Katrinka laughed.

"Okay Phoebe… you do one," Stinky proposed.

"Okay," Phoebe stated meekly, "I've never spent a really cool weekend in the woods."

Everyone awed as they took sips from their cups.

"That's so sweet," Sheena gushed.

"Okay, that was lame," Sandrine stated pungently.

Everyone lowered their glasses, and looked at her confused.

"Okay, that was rude!" Rhonda stated angrily.

"Really?" Sandrine challenged.

"Yeah," Rhonda stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, my turn," Sandrine seethed, "I never got caught 'Rhonda'-ing myself in the bedroom yesterday."

Rhonda gasped in shock, as everyone looked at the two girls in shock.

"You said you weren't gonna tell!" Rhonda yelled angrily.

"We didn't shake on it," Sandrine stated smartly.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!…" Nadine instructed, " 'Rhonda'-ing yourself?… what is that?"

Nadine brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Oh! No… Eew! Rhonda!" Helga laughed, as she smacked her with a pillow.

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

Rhonda covered her face with her hands, in mortification, "Okay!"

"Come on, Rhonda. Drink up!" Sandrine hissed.

Rhonda raised her mug, looking extremely annoyed, and took a sip. Lila took a sip from her glass too.

"Wait, hold on babe," Stinky stated confused, "Why are you drinking? You even know what that means?"

"Uh hmm…" Lila replied smartly, "I 'Rhonda' myself all the time."

Half of the group doubled over in laughter, as the others clapped in appreciation.

Rhonda buried her bright red face in her hands again.

Phoebe air toasted Lila with her glass.

"Wilikers!" Stinky exclaimed, "I reckon that if she keeps on talking like that, Im gonna have to 'Rhonda' _my_self."

Everyone laughed harder.

"Okay!" Rhonda begged, hoping that was the end of the joke.

Gerald hooted over with laughter, while clapping his hands.

"Can we PLEASE stop calling it that!" Rhonda begged.

…

Sandrine smiled to herself as she placed her cup in the sink, as she proceeded on her trek up the stairs, as she headed for bed.

She grabbed a bunch of pillows from the living room, and was halfway up the stairs, when she suddenly collided with Rhonda.

"Oh! Hey Rhonda… You here to give me a hand?" Sandrine taunted, "Sorry, it just… slipped out."

Rhonda laughed back in response sarcastically, "That's funny for a girl who should be watching her back."

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, are you threatening me?" Sandrine leered.

"Hmmm… Let's just say payback's a bitch."

…

Rhonda sauntered into the living room waving at Arnold as she did. She was soon followed by Helga, whom was carrying a glass of what only could be deemed as cider.

"I told her," Rhonda announced as she motioned to Helga.

"Who would have pegged you for a romantic," Helga whispered at a distressed Harold.

Harold looked up at the two girls defeatingly. Patty had fallen asleep across his lap. Any sudden movement, would have startled her awake.

"We need to get that ring back." Arnold stressed, "Any ideas?"

"No. You?" Rhonda questioned.

Arnold shook his head.

Helga began to laugh, "Wait a second…"

"You got something?" Rhonda questioned.

"Yeah," Helga chuckled, "But it's NOT subtle…"

Rhonda and Arnold watched her in shock as she sauntered over towards Harold. She suddenly jerked forward and _clumsily_ spilled the contents of her mug all over Patty's white sweater.

Harold jumped in his seat quickly, as the cold liquid jolted his girlfriend awake.

"Oh! Omigosh!" Helga feigned, "Patty I'm so sorry!" she picked up a dish rag and pretended to sap up the cider, "I am so clumsy sometimes! I tripped over the table. Here, here, here… let me uh…" Helga stated as Patty handed her her white hoodie, "let me soak this in club soda, you should go take a shower.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Patty agreed, as she rose from the chair, somewhat disoriented.

"I'm sorry," Helga apologized.

"It's okay," Patty assured, as she exited the room.

Rhonda and Arnold tried their best to hide their smirks.

"Take care of that," Helga ordered as threw the sweater at Harold, "Be right back…"

She then bolted from the room.

…

"You know that was a really good thing that you did for Rhonda," Stinky stated, as he and Lila walked through the empty halls on their way to their room. "Taking the heat off her like that," Stinky continued," I reckon that that was very noble of you."

Lila smiled up at him, and stopped walking suddenly.

"You feeling romantic," she questioned coyly.

Stinky arched an eyebrow in surprise, as she pulled him into an abandoned room.

…

Helga opened the bathroom door quietly, and shut it quickly as she stepped inside. The sound of the shower running indicated that Patty had already begun her shower.

Helga glanced around apprehensively. She finally spotted the necklace. It was intertwined around Patty's watch, which was fastened to a towel rail above the toilet.

Helga hurried over to the rail apprehensively, and quickly unhooked the watch. However, much to her dismay, upon removing the necklace, Patty's watch fell into the toilet, during the process.

Helga cursed silently, as ran back out the bathroom.

Just as the bathroom door closed behind her, Patty peeked her head from out of the shower. Looking around suspiciously, and realizing that she was alone, she continued her shower.

…

"So," Lila breathed happily, in the bottom of the bunk bed, next to Stinky, "How do you like summer so far?"

"I reckon, that I love this summer?" Stinky replied happily.

Lila laughed easily, as she pecked him lightly on the lips, "me too."

They stayed in eachother's arms, quiet, and unspeaking for quite some time, before Lila suddenly broke the silence again.

"Uh, Stin…You do realize that when school starts it'll be our senior year, right?"

Stinky nodded.

"What about after that?" Lila asked glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"College," Lila stated quietly, "how are _we _going to work. I mean do we even want to go to the same colleges?...Are you even going to college?...What are-"

"We'll deal with it, when it happens _together_," Stinky replied easily.

"Right," Lila stated quietly, "We'll figure it out."

The sudden noise of shifting in the bunk bed above them was suddenly made present. Katrinka bent over the side of the bunk and stared at them tiredly, upside down, "Whatever it is… can you figure it out soon? Trying to sleep up here."

Stinky laughed as Lila nudged him in the side mortified.

"Kat," Lila gasped, "how long have you been up there?"

"Since you guys came in and started making out," Katrinka huffed, as she shuffled back up onto her bed.

"Oh my God!" Lila apologized, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, Kat!" Lila turned and looked at Stinky, angrily, "Did you know she was up there?"

"Totally!" Stinky laughed, "I thought you were cool with it!"

Lila whacked him on the arm and pulled a blanket over head, displaying her mortification.

…

Patty hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

She reached for her nearby bathrobe.

As she reached for her towel she realized that her necklace and watch were missing.

She glanced around frantically, before finally discovering her watch in the toilet.

Pulling out a pair of rubber gloves from under the sink compartment, she retrieved her watch, but realized that her necklace wasn't on it.

She sighed in defeat as she realized that her necklace had been flushed down the toilet.

…

Phoebe approached Gerald timidly on the patio the following morning.

"Thank you," Phoebe greeted as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"For what?" Gerald questioned in confusion.

"I know you didn't want to come here, Gerald. But you did anyway." Phoebe beamed.

"Of course I did, Ma. You're my shorty," he stated playfully, giving her a light squeeze.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be someone's shorty!" Phoebe stated jokingly.

The duo began to laugh, as they headed back into the house.

…

Helga took a deep breath, as she sauntered onto the balcony of the cabin.

She closed the door behind her quietly, but it did however make a slight thud in the process.

The noise was enough to startle Arnold, and snap him out of his trance.

He turned around, and eyed her as walked, before finally reaching him.

Her sudden arrival was met with silence, and an uncomfortable blanket of awkwardness enveloped them.

"We need to talk," Helga stated finally.

Arnold turned to look at her uneasily.

"Arnold, about the closet…about what happened – the things you said…" Helga rambled uncertainly.

"I meant every word of it," Arnold admitted.

Helga looked at him fearfully, "No…you couldn't possibly of-"

"What are you afraid of," Arnold demanded point blank.

Helga looked back at him in shock, she wasn't expecting such forwardness from him, and she wasn't sure that she could handle it.

"Arnold, I-I"

"Because, I am not your father. I would never hurt you the way Bob has…I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Oh that's bull," Helga spat back, "Arnold you treated me like crap for almost three years, because you thought I did something unspeakable."

"It was a mistake," Arnold reasoned, "and I was wrong. I get that, and I'm sorry. I thought you said that you were over that."

"I am over that," Helga explained.

"Then what is the problem," Arnold continued, "why do you insist on staying away from me."

"Look, you're the one that's sending a bunch of mixed signals," Helga argued, "I mean one minute your all 'I hate you,' then your all 'I like you,' then you hide from me, and don't speak to me…I mean what the hell is up with that!"

Arnold looked at her incredulously, before the same intense glare Helga had recognized from the closet graced his face, "you know you're really pretty when you're mad."

Helga looked at him in shock, "Oh dear god!...Don't do that!" she warned.

"Don't do what?"

"Be charming."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Arnold looked at her in frustration, "So, what?...You can be all gushy when it comes to me, but when I even try to act somewhat romantic towards you, it's wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Helga demanded.

"Do you remember Jessica…Jessica from our class," Arnold questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't see ho-"

"She's Mr. Bailey's daughter," Arnold informed.

Helga looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, "Arnold…I have-"

"Mr. Bailey," Arnold stressed, "The same guy who you sold your snow shoes to – the shoes you adore no less, in exchange for Mr. Hyunh's daughter! And don't try to deny it, he already baited you out."

Helga looked beside herself, "Arnold that was just a good deed – it meant nothing."

"Really?" Arnold challenged, "How about you secretly rescuing my parents."

"I did no such thing," Helga argued.

"Your sister's mentor Maurice told them," Arnold informed, "He told them at Peapod's funeral. Did you know that Maurice was Peapod's grandfather?"

Helga shook her head in defeat, "So, what if I did those things. It doesn't mean anything."

"Then why the secrecy," Arnold demanded.

"Arnold, just leave it alone," Helga begged.

"You know, I would have thought that you were just being nice, but then…but then, for some strange reason. The events on the FTi building keep popping into my head."

Helga shook her head violently, "Just…stop."

"Helga you meant every word you said on that building, didn't you?" Arnold questioned.

Helga bit her lip, as her eyes filled with tears.

"It wasn't just the heat of the moment was it?"

Helga remained quiet.

"Helga?"

…

_Flashback:_

"_Pretty crazy day."_

_Helga looked at Arnold uneasily, "Yeah, we uh - whoo - said a lot of nutty things back there."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Yeah... well... About all that stuff I said, Arnold, I- uhh- I mean, it was crazy back there, and…"_

"_Yeah, with all the excitement, we just... we just kinda..."_

"_...'Got carried away?' "_

"_You didn't really mean all that, did you...? You don't really...'love me'... right?"_

"_Right!"_

"_You were just caught up in the heat of the moment, right?"_

"_Right!"_

"_You actually 'hate me', don't you?"_

"_Of course I hate you, you stupid football head! And don't you ever forget it! EVER!"_

"_Okay."_

…

"Helga?"

"I meant it," Helga stated quietly.

"Then why-"

"But you were the one that declared it as nothing," Helga stated, clearly upset, "You were the one that called it "the heat of the moment,"…that was basically my rejection."

"Helga we were nine," Arnold reasoned, "our town was seconds away from being demolished, we had crazy people out to kill us, and then you lay that on me…I didn't know how deal with it…I didn't even have time to process what was going on, and then you kissed me."

Helga shook her head angrily.

"You can't just blame this on me. I gave you a chance to explain yourself – you easily switched gears, and declared what happened on that roof as nothing."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" Helga stated stubbornly.

Arnold clenched his fists, and ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"I get that you're scared," Arnold stated simply, "and after the things you've been through – I don't blame you."

Helga looked at him uneasily.

"But if you're not ready to accept us, then fine…" Arnold stated in defeat, "But if you really do feel the way about me, that I think you do…then I really don't think that I would label what you feel as love, if you don't trust that person as well."

Helga looked at him frazzled as he entered the house.

…

Patty approached Harold on the dock glumly; overlooking the lake,

"Oh man," Patty stated a bit more brightly, as she neared Harold, "this view is so beautiful from the dock."

"What's the matter?" Harold questioned, as he took her hand timidly in his.

"I lost my grandmother's necklace again," Patty sulked.

"You mean this necklace," Harold stated coyly, as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Patty exclaimed happily, "Where did you find that?"

"I kinda stole it," Harold admitted, "twice."

Patty looked at him dumbfounded, as he began to fiddle with the chain.

To her surprise, the locket popped open.

"Harold…How did you-"

"Do you love me?" Harold questioned.

Patty nodded her head, "You know I do. I always have."

"Will you do something for me?" Harold questioned, as he pulled the ring out of the locket.

Patty's breath caught in her throat.

"Patty…" Harold began, as he got down on one knee, "I love, and I will always love you. So, I'm going to ask you again, will you do something for me?"

Patty's eyes filled with tears, "Anything," she whispered.

"Will you marry me?"

Patty laughed happily, "Yes!"

"Yes?" Harold questioned uncertainly.

"Yes!" she repeated.

"Yes!" Harold yelled happily.

He pushed the ring onto her finger and twirled her around happily, in his arms.

"She said yes!" he screamed happily.

Within moments cheers could be heard erupting within the cabin.

…

**A/N**- So this chapter was mostly about the gang healing and developing certain relationships.

I've changed my mind. The summer of senior year will be three chapters, so this is 1/3.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	44. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update – I had some things that I was dealing with, but those issues have been resolved – Also after three months – my university is finally starting up again. The premier had to step in however, so basically the strike was for nothing – since the union's demands were not met. Therefore, the students were basically used as collateral…Anywayz, enough of my drama; let's get onto a form of a better type of drama – Hey Arnold Drama.

**BEWARE**: Heavy use of suggestive/mature material.

Enjoy!

…

**The Summer Before Senior Year – One Month Before Senior Year Begins**

…

The three weeks at Lorenzo's family's cabin had seemed to unknowingly whiz by. In all essence the vacation had felt more like three days rather than three weeks.

The overall tone of the trip had lightened considerably since Patty and Harold announced their engagement.

Patty had confessed sometime during the second week of the trip that she had leukemia.

The gang was understandably devastated.

Patty had ordered that no tears or sympathetic gestures be dished out in her presence or she would be furious. Her friends obliged, and obeyed her wishes.

Harold and Patty had also informed the group that they would be getting married in August; before school began in September.

Hence, the remainder of summer holidays would most likely revolve around planning the wedding.

The wedding would not only be a landmark in the gang's lives but would also serve as a much needed distraction from the personal turmoil that was brewing.

…

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Rhonda demanded impatiently, "my father's a powerful man?...how does that have anything to do with _us_!"

Helga shrugged in response, "that's all he said…he said that was my answer," Helga explained.

Rhonda looked at Helga uneasily; she then picked up her bag and headed out towards the Pataki front entrance, leaving Helga completely confused.

"Rhonda! Where are you going?" Helga hollered.

"I'll see you later!" Rhonda yelled back, "Tell Eugene I'll be visiting him tomorrow."

She then slammed the door shut as she ran down the steps of the Pataki stoop.

…

"Wow!" Eugene gushed, "I would have never thought that she was…Wow!"

"You're surprised!" Katrinka gushed, "Imagine how I feel. This is my first real relationship."

"So have you told anyone yet?" Eugene questioned from his confined room.

Katrinka looked at him sadly; she shook her head, wordlessly.

"Kat," Eugene assured sternly, "you've got a great group of friends. They would never judge you. They would never desert you."

"I know," Katrinka replied uneasily, "but my mother doesn't – she doesn't understand…she thinks I need professional help, or that I'm just going through some phase…she doesn't understand…plus my girlfriend hasn't come out of the closet either."

Eugene looked at her sympathetically, "give her some time – in time maybe she'll come around, and as for your friend…she'll come out in good time…everyone deals with it in their own time"

Katrinka nodded knowingly.

"So enough of the heartwrenching stuff," Eugene ordered, "what's the juice on the bachelor/bachelorette parties I've been hearing about?"

Katrinka smiled, as her features brightened considerably, "They're going to be awesome – The girls have this huge thing planned for Patty – it's going to be so sic."

Eugene smiled happily, "Don't hide the juice," Eugene commanded, "Come on, dish!"

…

"Harold?" Rhonda yelled as she entered the deserted garage.

Harold had taken a part-time job at Sid's father's garage, and had been working there faithfully for the past two years.

The sound of a metal object colliding with the floor sent a shockwave throughout the garage.

Rhonda whirled around to find Harold throwing a wrench to the ground, as he slammed the hood of a truck shut.

"What's the matter?" Harold questioned fearfully, "what's wrong?..Is Patty okay?"

"Patty's fine," Rhonda replied airily, "I need to talk to you about something."

Harold looked at her peculiarly; "sure," he stated easily, "what's eating you?"

"When we broke up…did my father have anything to do with it?" Rhonda demanded uneasily.

Harold looked at her taken a back, "No!" he stated quickly, as he refused to make eye contact – signifying that he was lying.

"Harold…" Rhonda warned warily.

"Why does it matter?...Where's this coming from?" Harold demanded.

"Because," Rhonda screamed desperately.

Harold looked at her uncomfortably. A sigh escaped his lips, as he leaned against the truck he had been working on.

Rhonda watched him silently, as he nodded wordlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rhonda demanded as she broke into tears.

"Rhonda," Harold stated defensively.

"Harold!...I-I..I" Rhonda stuttered, "I don't understand…Why?"

Harold pulled her into a comforting hug; he rubbed her back gently until she had finally seemed to regain her composure.

Once Rhonda's tears had subsided, she looked at him expectantly, pleadingly.

Harold took a deep breath, "Your father tried to bribe me with fifty thousand dollars to stop dating you…and when I refused him, he threatened to go after my family."

Rhonda's newfound strength crumbled once more in front of Harold.

He again pulled her into a comforting hug, "this is whyy I didn't tell you…I was afraid of this…your reaction."

"Still you should have told me!" Rhonda cried.

"Rhonda we were on the verge of breaking up anyways, why would I bring up unnecessary drama?"

"To inform me of what a douche my father was," Rhonda screamed, "I –I think he's struck again!"

"What?...Rhonda I don't understand…"

"I do," Rhonda replied glumly, as she bit her lip in worry, "Thanks for your help Harold…but I've got something that I've got to take care of…"

With that said, the brunette hurried out of the garage, leaving Harold to ponder what on earth had just happened.

…

Helga sauntered into Hilwood's Maximum Security Prison for the criminally insane uneasily.

The blonde held a big bag of pastries in hand, as she struggled down the dim lit hall.

Her moment of poise didn't last long, for she felt herself colliding into another person.

She hit the ground with a thud, as the pastries fell to the right of her, onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Bucko!" Helga threatened as she peered at her collider.

To her surprise, she found herself staring into the familiar face of Sandrine.

"Sorry Helga," Sandrine apologized, "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are," Helga replied distractedly, as she picked up her bag of delicious pastries; luckily for her they weren't destroyed.

"What?" Sandrine questioned in surprise.

"To see Eugene…" Helga explained, as she arched an eyebrow curiously.

Sandrine smiled easily in response, "Right!...Sorry," she stated quickly, "So…um, you ready for Patty's bachlorette party tonight?"

Helga nodded happily, "I can't believe that two of our closest friends are getting married."

"Me neither," Sandrine gushed.

"Well I have to go and give these to Eugene," Helga stated quickly as she motioned to the bag of pastries, "but I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah," Sandrine responded, as she looked at her watch, "I better be going too, bye Helga!"

"Bye!"

…

"Thai? Mexican…Chinese is always good," Sid gushed as he flipped through the phone book infront of him.

The boys were currently seated in the small living room, of what was to be now known as Harold and Patty's humble abode. It was also formerly known as the garage apartment attached to Patty's parents house. Harold just didn't have the heart to snatch Patty away from her parents, especially considering the circumstances. He wanted her to be happy – and negativity was something Patty was keen on distancing herself from. Her parents were happy that he had agreed to move into the garage apartment, and considering Harold's current financial situation he saw it as a win-win.

"Sid, you just ate! How is it possible that you're still hungry?" Arnold stated incredulously at the bumbling boy.

"I'm not ordering _food_, I'm ordering strippers for tonight," Sid informed airily.

Gerald choked on his drink, "what?"

"He's like a dog with a bone," Curly commented offhandedly, causing the boys to laugh spontaneously.

"Great, let's get him neutered," Harold suggested, half-jokingly.

"Oh come on Harold! It's just a stripper! It's harmless fun. You've become such a geezer!" Sid stated devilishly.

The boys laughed.

Harold turned bright red, "I am not a geezer!"

"Prove it," Sid challenged.

"Fine!" Harold complied, "Do what you want."

Sid laughed happily, while pumping his hand in the air, "Yes!"

…

"Rhonda," Patty stated nervously from the other side of the receiver, "The festivities are going to be tame, right? PG – 13ish?"

"What's good for the goose is even better for you. The boys can have their little testosterone fest - autos and dial-a-date - but you get to have a bridal shower and rake in tonnes of loot from all the guests. This is so a fair trade," Rhonda gushed excitedly, "I'll see you tonight," with that said she hung up the phone.

Patty stared off into nothingness, _why do I get the feeling that tonight's going to be one crazy night!_

…

"Well Helga … It's been a very long time," the older woman greeted coyly, as Helga began to clasp her hands together repeatedly.

"I know…but you know, with everything…I wanted to come earlier, but…"

"I know," Bliss answered knowingly, just as she usually did. Helga found comfort in her response, and relaxed considerably.

"So, you were mumbling something about Arnold earlier," Bliss pried eagerly, "What was it exactly that you were-"

"He says he has feelings for me," Helga blurted out, despite herself.

A smile graced Bliss's features, "And…"

"And, nothing," Helga concluded, "I stonewalled him. I mean why-why does he…I don't understand…I mean why-"

"Helga take a deep breath," Bliss instructed, "and relax. Helga you have come a long way from when we first met," Bliss informed, "…unless you've resorted to worshiping chewed pieces of this boys gum again?"

Helga shook her head, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do you still have strong feelings for Arnold?" Bliss questioned.

Helga nodded timidly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

Helga nodded glumly.

"Of what?" Bliss questioned, gently.

"I don't know," Helga stated exasperated, "I love him, but I'm afraid …"

Bliss looked at her sympathetically, "You're afraid of getting your heart broken...Helga love without trust is like building a house on sand; there's no foundation. When storms come and the wave's crash into it, it will collapse."

Helga furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "but I do trust him!...why does everyone think that I don't?"

"Well if you do trust him like you say you do, and you love him like you claim to," Bliss rationalized slowly, "then why do you avoid him?"

Helga sunk lower into the plushness of her chair, "I don't know…I love him, and I do trust him – I trust him more than anyone that I've ever known – I mean its Arnold for crying out loud! He's practically a saint…but I – I guess I … I'm confused."

"Confused?"

"Miriam thought Bob was this totally amazing guy when she first met him. Olga nearly married a two-timer eight years ago…"

"Ah yes," Bliss recollected, "Doug LeSham…quite appropriate – considering the situation."

"Right – he was a fake!" Helga concluded, "Their love was fake, Miriam and Bob's love turned out to be fake, what if…"

"What if?"

"If Arnold and I don't work out…I don't know if I could handle it. I mean my mother never seemed like the type of person to take her own life, but when she got those divorce papers…her entire world crumbled. I mean can you imagine how horrible she must have felt – how distraught she must have been…I-I never want to feel that way; I wouldn't be able to-"

"Helga!" Bliss interrupted cautiously, "Take a deep breath and just breathe…"

Helga did as instructed.

"Now, don't speak. Just listen to me."

Helga looked at Bliss expectantly.

"I've come across this phenomenon quite a lot in my years of work, and Helga I know you know that you are not like either of your parents, but I'll repeat it anyways. You are NOT your parents."

"I know that I'm no-"

"You may have their genes, but that's all that you have. Gene's don't define who you are. You do."

"I get that, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," Helga stated in frustration.

"It has everything to do with everything," Bliss concluded, "You are you, Arnold is Arnold, I'm me, Phoebe is Phoebe, Olga is Olga, etcetera, etcetera."

"I know that," Helga stated impatiently.

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Well then if you are nothing like your parents how could you repeat their mistakes?"

Helga bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Helga dear, people will let you down, their only human, and they make mistakes. But it's through those mistakes that you will learn not to make a repeat of those mistakes."

Helga shook her head in understanding.

"Did I help you much?"

Helga smiled lightly, "more than you know."

…

Patty grumbled nervously as she attacked the counter in her kitchen ,within the small apartment vigorously; with a bottle of spray, and a dish rag in hand.

Harold approached her cautiously, "need some help?"

"Nope. Just…straightening up for your…party," Patty stated uneasily, obviously upset.

"Patty you don't need to, it's just the guys. They've seen it like this. In fact, they made it like this," Harold replied nervously.

Patty laughed sarcastically, "Oh I don't mind. Besides, if we're going to have a skanky ho in the place it at least should look nice."

Harold made a noise in protest.

"I'm kidding…sort of…maybe."

"Patty, this bachelor party is more for the guys than it is for me OK? It's just Sid's way of showing that he's a friend."

"Yeah, what's next? Lap dances for world peace?"

"Look, I'm not getting all tweaked about your shower."

"It's a bridal shower Harold. It's gonna be like the most boring thing ever!"

…

"Your shower is gonna totally kill," Rhonda stated inimitably, as she flounced into Patty and Harold's cramped apartment closely followed by the rest of the girls, minus Katrinka.

"Normally, killing's not good," Patty stated sceptically.

"No, no, but this time, it is," Phoebe replied distractedly, as she held up a camera, "Eyes forward," she instructed, as Patty obeyed.

"What's that for?" Patty questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave the shower to us! We're gonna teach Patty Smith…Berman…whoever you are right now, how to have some serious fun."

"Where's Kat?" Patty questioned as she eyed the girls.

"Oh, we're picking her up on the way," Nadine informed breezily.

"On the way to what?" Patty grilled.

"Come on," Helga stated quickly as she and Sandrine grabbed Patty by the arm.

"You're gonna love the ride Rhonda scored for your party," Sandrine gushed, "Now come on!"

…

"Hey Arnold!" Harold greeted as he opened the front door of the apartment, "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Scoring a keg," Arnold replied half-heartedly, "who else is here?"

"Sid," Harold informed, as Arnold stepped into the apartment. Harold closed the door behind him as Arnold entered, and took in his surroundings, "and uh…you of course know Joey and Robert."

"Yeah," Arnold responded politely as he waved at the guys seated in the living room, as he approached, "uh…hi."

…

Patty looked around in amazement at her friends within the moonvan, "Rhonda this is _crazy_."

"Hmm," Rhonda replied simply with a shrug.

"And I'm ever so sure, by crazy, she means thank you," Lila joked.

"Oh yeah god, Rhonda, thank you. I'm I-I'm blown away by all of this."

"You're welcome," Rhonda replied breezily, as she grabbed a bottle of champagne from Asra. Asra had effortlessly popped the cork, without a cork-screw. The liquid bubbled in earnest from the bottle as she quickly handed it to Rhonda.

"How did you do that?" Nadine questioned in shock.

"I picked it up from my father…he taught me this…um-this uh technique," Asra explained quickly.

"Well for one thing you seem freakishly strong," Sandrine stated offhandedly.

Rhonda flashed her a dark glare briefly, before retuning her attention back to the bottle at hand, "Who wants some champagne!" Rhonda stated giddily.

All the girls extended their glasses earnestly.

"Alright," Patty announced happily, "a toast to…a nice normal bridal shower."

"To nice," Helga agreed coyly, as she held up her glass.

"And normal," Rhonda concurred; her tone suggesting anything but.

The girls all clunk glasses, just as the moonvan suddenly came to a stop, to pick up Katrinka.

Within seconds a disgruntled Katrinka stormed into the van, followed by the sound of yelling, which in turn became silenced by the door of the moonvan, as it closed behind her.

"What was that about?" Sheena questioned, as Katrinka sunk into a seat beside her and Asra.

"My mom and I had a fight," Katrinka replied shortly, "for the hundredth time – I swear I'm going to runaway!...and I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Today's Patty's day...So, end of convo."

The girls all nodded silently, and obeyed her request.

Sandrine handed Katrinka a glass of champagne, while Phoebe handed Patty a blindfold.

"What's that?" Patty questioned worriedly.

"It's just a - ah - nice and normal blindfold," Helga replied smartly.

"For _what_?" Patty asked incredulously.

"For the nice and normal, guest of honour," Rhonda toyed, as Phoebe helped Patty put on the blindfold.

…

"So uh, what's the game plane Sid?" Arnold asked cautiously as he took a seat next to Joey.

Harold and Robert had begun playing videogames during the wait for the rest of the guys.

Sid shrugged as he looked around the apartment, all of the boys looked immensely bored. Sid caught sight of one of Patty's magazines and threw it at Joey, "Read," he instructed.

Joey obliged.

"When your boyfriend kisses you…" Joey began uncomfortably; Arnold stifled a laugh, while Harold wore an expression that donned a mixture of confusion, disgust and amusement.

"he: A)-"

"Dude! What the hell are you reading?" Harold yelled in shock.

"Cosmo Girl," Sid answered, "Dude continue."

Robert turned to look at Sid and Joey in bewilderment, as Arnold and Harold shook there heads in disbelief.

"When your boyfriend kisses you he: A) Looks deeply into your eyes. B) Closes his eyes. C) Cradles your head softly. D) Unhooks your bra."

"It's D. It's definitely D, you go for the bra," Sid stated knowingly.

"Sid," Arnold laughed, "you do realise you're supposed to be answering as a girl."

"I know," Sid explained mischievously, "and I'd want a boyfriend who isn't afraid to go up my shirt."

"And hopefully, someday, you'll find him," Harold mocked, as Sid threw a pillow at him playfully in protest.

"OK, this sucks. What kind of bachelor party _is _this?" Joey stated annoyed, as Robert shook his head in agreement, "No booze, no strippers. I thought you guys throw, like, the best parties. This is…lame."

"Dude, our man Fuzzy Slippers is setting up the stripper so we ain't gonna be disappointed," Sid explained, "and as for our kickass parties – that's all Rhonda."

"I just hope the stripper's not a guy," Harold joked.

"Alright. I wasn't gonna crack this out till later but what the hell," Robert announced suddenly. He sauntered over to the back of the couch he was sitting on and pulled out a tape from his backpack. "Let's set the mood with a little something from my dad's porno stash," he stated wickedly as Arnold looked at him in shook. Sid arched an eyebrow in surprise. As Harold watched him in a somewhat frazzled state, as Robert jumped off the couch and walked over to the TV. "The chick in it goes absolutely nuts."

"Sweet!" Joey yelled in appreciation.

Robert laughed excitedly and pressed play. A _lot _of moaning began to transmit from the TV; Harold turned his head slightly to the left as he squinted his eyes in recognition, "Robert…isn't that your mom?"

"Step mom," Robert informs distractedly. Joey hi-fived Robert happily.

"Dude, your stepmom's a slut," Sid stated beside himself; Robert turned around to hi-five Sid, but Sid left him hanging, as he shook his head in disagreement – signalling that the hi-five he expected to receive in return wasn't going to happen.

"Dude, not cool," Arnold informed as he turned his head away from the screen with disgust. Harold shook his head in disbelief and turned around to meet eyes with Sid.

"We are never hanging out with these whack jobs again," Harold whispered to Sid uncomfortably.

…

"Can you see?" Nadine questioned quizzically as the girls led a blindfolded Patty into the darkness of a seemingly abandoned room.

"What is going on?" Patty whined impatiently, fearfully.

The girls laughed as a light is turned on suddenly. Asra pulled the blindfold off of Patty quickly, as Patty adjusted her eyes to her newfound light.

"What is this?" Patty questioned quickly, as she absorbed her surroundings, "what are we doing at Hilwood mall…and in the lingerie shop no less?"

"This is a lingerie fashion show girlie," Rhonda announced, as seven gorgeous scantily clad women strut out from the change room, much to Patty's mortification.

"We figured that since you'll be married now," Phoebe began, "you'll need to wear something a little less conservative for Harold. Something a little more…" Phoebe trailed off as she looked at Helga for help in finishing her sentence.

"Slutty," Helga stated bluntly, as Patty cringed.

"That's it," Rhonda agreed with a laugh, "So... Hit it girls!"

On cue the lingerie clad girls began to spin around and show off the lingerie, as the gang of girls commented.

Patty covered her beet red face with embarrassment.

…

"I still can't believe _you_ pulled off this keg dawg," Gerald exclaimed to Curly, who was currently holding one end of the heavy keg.

"Well you can thank Rhonda and the fake ID's she was able to score for us," Curly informed quickly.

"What's the deal with you two anyways?" Lorenzo questioned curiously, "tell the truth, you get with that or what?"

Curly cackled the way that only Curly could, "A gentleman never tells."

Gerald laughed in response, "Man, that's just 'Curly-talk' for NO!"

"I reckon that this thing is mighty heavy," Stinky stated quickly, as he motioned to the keg.

"Don't sweat it man," Lorenzo informed, as he motioned towards the Smith driveway.

"It's mighty lucky for us that Patty's parents aren't home this weekend," Stinky enlightened, as the boys nodded knowingly.

Unbeknownst to them however, two female police officers had been watching them carefully in the distance.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" the shorter female cop questioned her partner, as she made note of the keg that the boys were holding, as they headed up the Smith's driveway.

"What is _wrong_ with the youth of America today?" the other female officer replied as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Hmm, time to serve and protect," the shorter female cop announced as both women exited their cop car, and watched as the boys headed into Patty and Harold's apartment.

…

"Patty?...Are you coming out kitten?" Sheena joked as Lila stifled a laugh in response.

"I am _not_ coming out," Patty yelled angrily from within a change room.

"Oh Patty! You see the thing is, if you don't come _out_, then we're coming _in_," Helga laughed as Patty threw open the change room door heatedly.

She jumped out of the room quickly, and then jumped back into the change room again, "There I came out," Patty stated quickly as she tried to close the door again.

Rhonda and Sandrine pulled her back out quickly.

The girls cheered and laughed in approval, as they took in Patty's new scantily clad look.

"Ah! The classic sexy schoolgirl look," Rhonda taunted.

"Guys…" Patty begged.

"Harold Berman, is going to blow a fuse when he sees you in that," Nadine teased.

"Guys, there is no _way_ I can pull this off!" Patty reasoned, mortified.

"No, actually, I'd leave that up to Harold," Sandrine stated with a smirk.

The girls laughed in response.

"Especially after our next stop," Rhonda announced coyly. Patty looked at her uneasily, as she realized that the craziness of the night that she was going to have to endure was far from over.

…

"He seriously put on a porno of his stepmom!" Curly whispered in shock, as Arnold nodded; clearly nauseated.

"So where's the stripper?" Lorenzo questioned, "or did she already do her thing and leave?"

"She didn't come yet," Sid announced, as the doorbell rang.

"Awhh! Man that's her!" Robert stated excitedly, as he hi-fived Joey.

Harold opened the door cautiously, as two female police officer's made their presence known at the front door.

…

"OK! Ok, ok, ok everybody. This is a very important moment in our little Patty's life," Rhonda announced happily, "The moment when _she_ becomes a woman."

Patty looked at her uneasily as Rhonda handed her a fake ID, "At least, according to the State of North _Dakota_!"

The girls all cheered happily, but there happiness was soon dampened by the moonvan halting to an abrupt stop.

"Woah! Hey, why are we stopping?" Sheena questioned as Rhonda got up from her seat to see why they had stopped so suddenly.

…

"Can I help you officer's?" Harold yelled loudly from the front door, as the women entered the apartment sternly.

Gerald and Curly exchanged nervous glances.

Arnold grabbed a dishrag from the kitchen and threw it quickly over the keg.

Sid and Stinky tried their best to don innocent expressions.

"Oh sweet, they're in costume," Robert chanted happily, as he and Joey hi-fived again, "Wow! Your boy Fuzzy knows how to deliver!"

Sid shook his head in an attempt to silently plead with the boy to shut up, and realize that the women were not strippers.

"We witnessed a keg being brought up to this apartment. Are you boys of age?" the shorter officer questioned.

"Let's see some ID," the taller officer demanded.

"Let's see some hot girl on girl!" Robert stated excitedly as he smacked the taller officer on the ass.

The cops grabbed his arms in response and pushed him up against a window.

"Damn these strippers are strong!" Robert announced, as the boys looked on in shock.

"Oh dear god," Arnold whispered in disbelief to Gerald.

"I can feel your breasts against my back!" Robert groaned; the officer's looked at Robert in a state at shock, and then back towards the group of guys. All boys donned expressions of wanting to be anywhere, but in the apartment.

"Better yet! Forget the keg! Arrest the perv!" The taller officer informed the shorter female – who nodded in agreement.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Robert whined, as the officer's slapped handcuff's onto the stupid boy, "Does that cost extra?"

…

"What do you mean it's gonna take at least an hour to send somebody out? Let me explain to you the law of supply and demand; if _I_ supply the credit card, I get to demand that you get somebody _out_ here to fix the car!" Rhonda yelled angrily into her cell phone.

"You tell'em princess!" Helga joked, as Rhonda hung up her phone angrily.

"Rhonda," Patty began, " I really-I could just call Harold."

"No," Rhonda ordered.

"I already tried, his phones off," Helga informed dejectedly.

"All of the boys?" Patty questioned skyward, "how could all of their phone's be turned off? That's just too wei-"

The sound of a horn beeping interrupted Patty's speech, as a mechanic truck pulled up towards the girl.

"Thank god!" Asra announced, as the mechanic got out of his tow truck with his toolbox.

"What seems to be the trouble?" the mechanic questioned; his question directed at Patty.

Patty shrugged, "Um…it's probably the engine."

"Oh, I see _exactly _what the trouble is," the mechanic responded knowingly.

"Great," Patty exclaimed happily, "can you fix it?"

"Sure," he replied coyly, "I gotta a tool that can fix anything." With that said he leaned down and opened his tool box. The toolbox, to Patty's mortification morphed into a stereo. Patty's eyes widened in realization, as the girls struggled to hold back their laughter. The _mechanic_ ripped his pants off, as Patty yelled, she covered her eyes in embarrassment as he began to strip.

"I am so gonna kill you guys," Patty informed accusingly.

"I think we deserve Oscar's," Phoebe announced, as she pulled Patty into a hug.

…

Harold followed the officer's outside as they headed down the driveway, with Robert still in handcuffs.

The rest of the boys followed Harold outside as well.

"Officer, there's been a misunderstanding," Harold reasoned, as the taller officer wrote something down on a notepad.

"It's our friend's bachelor party," Curly explained, "he thought you were a stripper."

To the mortification of the guys, Robert stuck his head back out of the cop car, and stupidly yelled, "I can see your thong strap foxy brown!" he then followed the remark with animal sounds.

The guys laughed, as Curly shook his head in defeat, "Never mind."

"Yeah, take him," Harold agreed.

The boys watched as Robert and the cops sped away.

Sid's cell phone went off suddenly, as he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it, "it's from Fuzzy," he announced, "and he sent a text message…he wasn't able to get us another stripper. The first one had to cancel."

"Well how about we just play some NBA Live and some Halo and call it a night," Harold announced to the group.

"Ima order a pizza," Gerald stated happily as he and Arnold did their signature handshake.

…

"So Mrs. Future Berman?" Helga questioned as she, Rhonda, and Patty drove along in silence within the moonvan.

The driver had dropped off each of the girls at home.

Patty's house was the next one on the way.

"How did you enjoy tonight?" Helga continued.

"Hmm," Patty stated happily, with a huge smile gracing her lovely face, "Mrs Berman…I could get used to that."

Helga and Rhonda laughed in response.

"You guys probably think I'm crazy for getting married so young," Patty replied sheepishly.

"No!... Alright … maybe a little," Rhonda admitted, as Helga playfully swatted her in the arm.

"Yeah well, I guess I can't really help it if I found the guy I wanna _be_ with my first time out," Patty stated blissfully happy.

Rhonda and Helga's face's fell lightly, but they continued smiling as Patty spoke, "Isn't that what it's all about? Maybe if we're not out there looking for the one we wanna be with forever then what are we doing?"

"Having fun?" Rhonda responded with as much enthusiasm that she could muster.

"Oh, love is fun! This kind of love is anyway," Patty informed happily, "Actually, I'd really like to go home to my future-hubby if you don't mind," Patty laughed.

"As you wish," Rhonda chuckled, as the van came to a stop.

"Thank you," Patty thanked as she hugged Helga and Rhonda; she sauntered towards the exit of the large vehicle, "and girls... Thank you _so _much for tonight! You guys rock!"

Rhonda smiled happily as they watched Patty leave, "well goldilocks, now it's just you and me."

…

Nadine awoke with a start, panting, cold sweat trickled down her back.

She took a deep breath willing her heart rate to decrease significantly.

Her pillow was mixed with tears and sweat; she picked it up and hugged it desperately, as she closed her eyes tightly shut – willing herself to rid her mind of the images that she had subconsciously been fed.

The same dream.

The same boy.

The same gun.

It was a familiar pattern, and it was a recurring one – One she had been having ever since Peapod's funeral.

Nadine whimpered lightly, as she soon realized that her heart rate had returned to normal.

She angrily wiped the tears that had spilt from her eyes away from her face, and rolled out of bed.

_Maybe a glass of hot milk is what I need, _Nadine thought offhandedly as she exited her room.

She sauntered down her stairs quietly, in so that she would not wake her parents.

She headed to her kitchen to find her beverage.

As she downed the final drop of milk, and yawned impulsively; she headed back to her room.

Climbing the stairs, and praying that they would not creak and awaken her parents, she quickly hustled back to her room.

She hurried to her bedroom door only to be stopped by the sound of …rustling?

The sound was coming from within her room.

The sound sounded like footsteps.

Nadine swallowed hard, her parents couldn't have possibly have awoken, and if they did what were they doing in her room.

She remained frozen in her spot.

The sound had seemed to subside.

_Maybe it was all my imagination? Maybe I'm still spooked from my dream – it's probably all in my head._

Nadine took a deep breath, and pushed open her bedroom door.

She however returned to her frozen state when she realized that she wasn't alone.

…

"Hey," Harold greeted as he wrapped an arm around Patty's waist, "How was the shower?

"Um…it was educational," Patty informed coyly.

"Oh yeah?" Harold questioned amused, "What'd you learn?"

"What I already knew. _You _are the one that I want," Patty replied happily as she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Patty confirmed, as she broke free from his embrace suddenly, and headed towards the bathroom, with a bag from the lingerie shop that she had been in earlier.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harold questioned.

"Well, you know how I said tonight was educational? Honey, you're gonna _love_ the homework," she replied playfully, as she closed the door behind her.

Harold stared at the bathroom door confused.

…

"What's eating you trooper?" Rhonda questioned as she eyed Helga suspiciously.

Helga turned away from the window that she had been staring at and smiled uneasily at Rhonda, "I was thinking about what Patty said…You know how it's all supposed to be for love."

"Kinda scary huh?" Rhonda replied apprehensively, "Do you think she's right?"

"I _know _she is," Helga enlightened quietly, "But…that's not the part that scares me."

"So what does?"

"People are gonna disappoint you; I get that, I kinda expect that but…I dunno," Helga responded glumly, "what if you wake up one day and realise that _you're_ the disappointment?"

"Helga Pataki," Rhonda stated easily, "You are definitely not a disappointment. And curse Bob for making you feel that way…Curse-"

"That's it!" Helga announced suddenly, interrupting Rhonda.

"What's what!"

"I figured it out!" Helga replied happily, "Rhonda change of plans…don't drop me home. I need to go somewhere else first!"

…

Nadine's voice caught in her throat, stifling the scream she so desperately wished to rip through the air.

The person began to walk towards her, their face hidden within the darkness of the room.

Nadine desperately urged her body to move, but for the life of her, it refused to comply.

As the person began to close in on her, Nadine was positive she saw her life flash before her eyes.

She closed her eyes on impulse; awaiting the worst.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on their ends; signifying that her intruder was probably invading her personal space.

The sound of breathing became apparent, Nadine shuddered involuntarily, as she realized that her intruder was probably now standing mere inches in front of her.

She timidly opened her eyes to face her unwanted guest.

Slowly but surely her eyelids fluttered open as she was greeted by a familiar face.

Nadine gasped in shock, her hands came up to her mouth in disbelief.

She shook her head violently, "This has to be a dream!...You can't be here…You can't be real!"

The person…the boy that stood in front of her donned her a warm smile.

Nadine struggled to speak, she couldn't seem to form a proper sentence, screw that, a single word.

She reached up timidly and ran a hand though his brown locks.

The boy looked down at her appreciatively.

"Peapod!" Nadine exclaimed in tears, as the boy pulled her into a protective hug, wordlessly.

…

Helga ran up the stairs of the stoop quickly, and ran the doorbell apprehensively.

Within minutes the front door flew open.

Luckily for her the greeter turned out to be Arnold.

"Helga?" Arnold questioned in a state of shock, "Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing here?"

"I trust you," Helga stated quickly, as Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Arnold questioned in confusion, as he stepped out onto the stoop, and closed the front door behind him, as Helga continued to ramble.

"I trust you! I trust you more than anyone else than I've ever known. And I haven't been running away from you – I've been running away from myself. Patty…Patty thinks that everything we do leads us to the one…that everything when it comes down to it is about love. But love leads to heartache – and people are only human – people will disappoint you…nobody's perfect. But – but what if I think that I'm the disappointment, - I mean people always leave… My father was never there, my mother killed herself, you shunned me, Olga was catatonic, and I guess somewhere along the way I felt that I was the reason – that I was the reason that people were leaving, and I don't want you to ever leave and if you ever did…I don't think my heart could take it. I don't think that I'd be able to-to…I don't know what I'd-"

"Stop it," Arnold interrupted sternly, silencing Helga in the process.

Arnold took a deep breath, and stared at Helga for what she felt must have been an hour. An hour of torturing silencing – that made her feel totally vulnerable and threatened.

Finally, for what Helga deemed a lifetime, he spoke again, "Your father left because he was a dick. Your mother had a lot to deal with Helga – you're not the reason she killed herself, she was just dealing with so much pain that she felt that the only resolution to her problems was to stop living. Your sister didn't leave you willingly – her rapist was the reason she fell ill, and the shock of your father's words and actions led to her being in that hospital bed…And what I did was unforgivable. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and I'm sorry – it was my fault, not yours."

Helga remained quiet.

"Did you get the gist of my speech," Arnold questioned, a light smile graced his handsome face.

Helga nodded wordlessly.

"So you realize that you're not a disappointment?" Arnold inquired as he took a step closer towards Helga.

Helga nodded wordlessly, once again.

"And you trust me?" Arnold continued, as he took another step closer towards her.

Helga swallowed hard, and nodded once more.

"So what now?" Arnold whispered, as he took one last step. He gazed down at Helga as he towered over her.

Helga felt faint; she looked up at him at a loss of words.

She took a deep breath, and in a move that surprised Arnold (catching him momentarily off guard), she quickly stood on the balls of her feet, and pulled him into a longing kiss.

…

Nadine smiled happily as she hugged Peapod's plush form.

_Plush form?_

Nadine pulled away confused only to find herself alone in her room, with a pillow tightly clutched in her hand.

_Have I been sleepwalking?...I'm losing my mind!_

She glanced around her room in a state of shock, and soon realized that her bedroom window was open. The leaves of an adjacent tree had been carelessly rustling against her shutters.

_Could that have been the noise I heard?_

…

Patty hummed to herself happily the next morning as she poured herself a cup of calming green tea, from the comfort of the small kitchen.

Harold entered the vicinity, wearing his mechanic's uniform and looking mighty spiffy.

"I'm headed off to work," Harold informed happily, as he kissed Patty lightly on the lips.

"Bye," Patty bided happily, "…Hey um, do me a favour; don't _change_ when you come home from work. I'm kinda into the whole mechanic thing," she stated suggestively, as she winked at her fiancé.

Harold laughed lightly, "No problem ma'am."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	45. Two Hearts That Beat As One

**Author's Rant:** Did anyone else absolutely loathe the login malfunction that took place during the past three days?

**Author's Apologies:** Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major difficulty organizing my thoughts – as a result I created a Senior Year idea map. (In my defence I had finished this chapter on Saturday, but because of maintenance I was not able to post it). Senior year will be the last instalment – the story will be ending as soon as the gang graduates – I'm positive that I'll probably be crying as well when the last chapter is posted. I'm also supposed to be graduating university this year *knock on wood* (it all depends on me getting the last of my courses in the summer) – and I think that it would be awesome if I wrote the gang's grad n'sync with my own graduation day…although my grad will probably be in October – and I don't want to put you guys through the agony of waiting that long for a conclusion.

There is still quite a bit to be done; and upon finishing my new idea page for senior year – I realized that there is so many things that I still need to fit into my story. But don't worry – everything will flow. Senior Year will address all the questions that have arisen during the course of this story. It will also create some new plot twists and developments.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the great reviews they were all greatly appreciated. Feedback and suggestions are encouraged, but don't be too harsh – my emotions bruise like a peach, and I cry easily.

I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmetry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

**Sidenote:** Robert and Joey from the previous chapter – are Craig's characters – they're not mine – they were actual (minor) characters from the show. Also, for this chapter Rabbi Goldberg is Craig's – he's not mine.

As always thoughts are emphasized through italics.

Enjoy!

…

**The Summer Before Senior Year – One Week Before Senior Year Begins**

…

Lila bit her lip uneasily as Patty continued to pace the room frantically.

The girls were all currently situated in one of the Lloyd's Grande rooms – having spent the night.

Patty was very adamant that the groom and bride not see each other before the wedding, because it would spawn bad luck.

Rhonda entered the room anxiously with a disgruntled Phoebe in tow. The smaller Asian girl had a ton of light pink fabric donned in her hand; which could only be described as the bridesmaid dresses.

Rhonda carried a cup of claming green tea as she headed towards a frazzled Patty.

"Drink this," Rhonda ordered while Patty continued to yell at whomever was on the opposite side of the receiver, "Stevenson I don't understand what you're saying! What is wrong with the flowers?...Lorkins?... What the hell are lorkins?"

Lila shrugged as Sandrine entered the room with Katrinka.

Phoebe continued to rustle through the mounds of bridesmaid dresses she had hurled upon the bed, as she attempted to sort them out.

Patty huffed angrily as she reached for her cell phone, and dialled a number. She juggled both phones in her hand until her intended recipient answered on the other line, "if you were Swedish and you were saying the word "lorkins" what flowers would that be?"

Helga laughed despite herself and automatically regretted it. She could definitely sense the frustration Patty was emitting based upon the single huff that escaped her friend's lips.

…

"Orchids," Helga offered whimsically.

Patty screeched with delight, "I knew we were friends for a reason," the bumbling girl responded as she hung up the phone.

Helga stared at her phone in confusion as she was met with the familiar sound of a dial tone.

She simply shrugged off the random phone call and resumed her attention back to drumming her fingers carelessly across the counter within Ms. Vitello's flower shop.

She continued to do this simple action as she became immersed in her own thoughts.

…

_Flashback:_

_Helga pulled away limberly from Arnold whom seemed to be somewhat in a daze as she did._

_She looked up at him nervously awaiting his response; to her delight Arnold seemed to be having a great difficulty forming coherent sentences._

_Helga smirked despite herself, "That good, hunh?"_

_Arnold flashed her a bright smile, "Does this mean what I think it means?"_

"_What do you think it means?" Helga toyed playfully._

"_I think it means…" Arnold responded as he inched closer towards her as he slowly lowered his mouth towards hers, "…this," he stated simply as his lips crashed down onto hers once again._

_Helga immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her fingers within the softness of his blonde locks._

…

"So that should be it," Ms. Vitello announced as she suddenly appeared behind the counter.

Helga immediately snapped back to reality as the older woman rung up the total for the bouquets for the wedding, "Harold said to charge it to his father's account," Ms. Vitello informed Helga as she carefully placed the bouquets into a large box.

"We'll also need like a ton of rose petals," Arnold's voice boomed from within one of the aisles, "Apparently we can't throw rice at the wedding, because Patty finds it somewhat barbaric," Arnold explained as he made his way from the back of the store to the counter, taking a spot right next to Helga.

"It's nice of you two to help out Patty and Harold on their big day," Ms. Vitello gushed excitedly, "How's the bride?"

"She seems a bit frantic," Helga informed nervously, "but her nerves should calm down once she walks down the aisle, and everything falls into place."

Ms. Vitello nodded knowingly, "Well I guess I'll see you both at the wedding."

Helga and Arnold nodded in response, as Arnold picked up the heavy box of bouquets from the counter.

Helga waved goodbye to Ms. Vitello, as she followed him out of the shop.

…

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" Sheena announced as she continued to ransack her room.

"Well Patty said that she's wearing her mother's diamond studs, and since the earrings are a family heirloom – that could be her something old," Nadine offered.

"Okay," Sheena stated distractedly, before she bursted into shrieks, "I found it!" she announced as she bombarded Nadine with her aquamarine heart shaped pendant.

"Sheena that's gorgeous – is it real?" Nadine gushed.

"Yup," Sheena answered proudly, "I was going through my titanic phase a few years ago, and Eugene bought me this as a gift."

"Aaw! Your very own Heart of the Ocean," Nadine stated blissfully, "I'm so jealous!"

Sheena laughed happily, "It could be her something borrowed and something blue."

"Now we just need something new," Nadine rationalized, as she picked up her cellphone and dialled a number.

Within seconds a very wary Rhonda answered the phone.

"Hey Rhonda – Does Patty have a garter yet?" Nadine questioned as Rhonda seemingly pulled away from the receiver and shouted her question at Patty.

Patty immediately screamed in response.

"I'll take that as a no," Nadine responded, as Rhonda scoffed. "Tell he not to worry," Nadine offered, "Sheena and I are on it – We already have her something old, blue, and borrowed figured out – The garter could be her something new."

…

"I'm gonna drop these off at the church," Arnold informed as he pulled up to the Lloyd Manor and came to abrupt stop, "I'll see you later pretty girl," he bided as he leaned towards the passenger seat and pulled Helga into a kiss.

The moment was however wrecked by an obviously stressed Rhonda, who apparently out of nowhere, pulled open the passenger door and yanked Helga out of the car.

"Rhonda! What the hell!" Helga demanded as she faced her intruder.

"We have a wedding to get to in less than two hours," the brunette stressed as Helga shot her a death glare, "you have plenty of time to kiss on your girlfriend after the wedding," Rhonda announced to Arnold as the boy simply smirked in response.

"I'll see you guys later," he stated simply as he started the car, "and Rhonda – talk to Curly soon, Wallflower doesn't look good on you."

Rhonda shrieked in response, as Arnold smartly drove away. Helga couldn't help but laugh, "He does have a point," the blonde conveyed to her fuming friend, "You have been pretty grumpy lately."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, but caved, "I'll talk to him soon."

…

"It's so pretty," Sheena gushed as she and Nadine exited the lingerie shop that they had brought Patty to during her bridal shower/bachlorette party.

Nadine nodded distractedly as she scanned the crowd within Hilwood mall in a daze.

"Is something wrong?" Sheena questioned worriedly as she eyed her seemingly tense friend.

"Do you get the weird feeling like we're being watched," Nadine whispered nervously.

Sheena immediately straightened her posture in shock as she glanced around alert, "No!…but do you?"

To her dismay she didn't get an answer, as Nadine immediately bolted from her side and sprinted towards the far end of the mall.

"Nadine!" Sheena screamed, as she chased after her friend, "Wait!...Where are you going!"

To her horror Nadine's response was an answer she didn't want to hear. The chilling part about it was that her response had not been directed towards Sheena.

Sheena wheezed completely out of breath as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked up just in time to see Nadine run towards the exit of the mall.

Sheena sucked in another gulp of air as she continued to chase after Nadine.

Nadine continued to scream the same bone-chilling response as Sheena chased her faster friend down the street.

"Peapod! Wait!"

…

"Help!" an inaudible voice screamed within the confine of darkness. The rustling sound of chains that bounded the poor boy's wrists continued to echo within the room.

The young man tried to adjust his eyes within the darkness, as his stomach rumbled in hunger.

He continued to struggle against the cuffs around his wrists, as he remained seated upon the coldness of the cement floor.

He felt weak, and his head spun faintly. He tried to steady himself to his feet, but collapsed back onto the cold pavement out of sheer weakness and exhaustion.

His wrists felt bruised and throbbed against the cool metal as he leaned against the cement wall and lowered his head in defeat.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on a happier time, as he tried to rid himself of the feeling of unquenchable hunger and thirst that he was currently being deprived of.

The young man sat quietly in the darkness of the confined room, until the sound of a floorboard creaking above the ceiling warned him of his forthcoming imprisoner. The floor continued to creak, and a soft scraping noise shuttered through the stuffy air.

A sudden surge of faint light appeared on the far side of the room, the young man cringed at the sudden unwelcomed light. It wasn't illuminating or blinding to the effect that it should have elicited such a response, but nonetheless it did cause him to flinch much to his surprise.

He eventually began to focus his vision within the darkness and gradually adjusted his irises to the protruding light.

_Stairs._

He saw a staircase illuminated within the light, as a figure suddenly began to descend upon it.

The young man straightened up as he focused his eyes upon his capturer.

"Eat this," the capturer urged as he placed a meal of lasagne and salad in front of the young man bounded to the wall.

The victim looked up at his captor and growled angrily in response.

"You should have adapted by now – it usually doesn't take this long," the towering presence conveyed to his prey, "Stop resisting!"

"I didn't ask for this," the young man screamed as he eyed his abductor, "I don't want this!"

Stinky huffed in response, "I have a wedding to get to. Please do try to stomach what you eat!"

The young man growled at him in response, "I don't want this!...Let me go!"

"No!" Stinky yelled back, "You cannot leave – I can't let you leave!"

He turned away angrily and began walking towards the staircase.

"Wait!" the young man screamed, "What will I drink!"

Stinky turned around and threw the defeated boy two rats, "Feed on that!"

…

Nadine screamed in frustration as she chased Peapod into an alley, only to her dismay, she found no one there upon entering it.

Sheena soon caught up with her distraught friend within minutes.

"Nadine," Sheena wheezed completely out of breath, "What in the world?"

Nadine began to cry, "Sheena! What is wrong with me!"

Sheena pulled her friend into a comforting hug, "You're still grieving," Sheena sympathized, "It'll be okay. It just takes time!"

"I'm losing my mind!" Nadine cried, as she tried to brush the never-ending flow of tears that continued to spill onto her cheeks. "I see him everywhere! My head – my head tells me he's gone, but my heart…my heart just won't seem to accept it!"

"Nadine you're not crazy!" Sheena hushed knowingly, "when my family died…I – I swear I hear them sometimes. There are moments when I swear I hear my mother calling me or my brother making fun of me or my father's laugh...Sweetie I don't think those memories ever go away."

"Sheena I SEE him!" Nadine stressed, "I have moments were I sense him."

Sheena pulled out a card and handed it to her friend, "her name is Doctor Bliss, and Helga recommended her to me…Nadine she helps. I thought I was going crazy too, but Bliss – she's a miracle worker."

Nadine nodded glumly as Sheena led her out of the alley, "Come on, we have a wedding to get to."

Nadine shivered again despite herself as the familiar feeling of being watched enveloped her once more.

She glanced back towards the empty alleyway, as Sheena guided her back onto the sidewalk.

…

Patty stood in front of the full-body mirror examining herself. _In just a few minutes I'll be Mrs. Patty Berman!_

"You look beautiful!" Rhonda stressed happily.

Patty smiled at her in response as she turned her attention back towards the girl in the mirror. The reflection she witnessed was just as she had pictured: a snow white wedding gown – that seemed like a creation out of a fairytale.

"Rhonda, I cannot thank you enough for this," Patty thanked as motioned towards the masterpiece that she was wearing.

"Pish-Posh," Rhonda stated offhandedly, before a smirk graced her features, "only the best for my girls."

"The bridesmaid dresses are beautiful," Helga breathed as she waltzed into the room and twirled around before striking a pose; showing off the gorgeous light pink creation.

Phoebe entered the room anxiously, "What is the hold up! Come on – we need to head into the waiting room, or you're going to be late for your own wedding."

The girls quickly sauntered out of the room and headed down the grande hall towards the main doors of the church.

The foursome arrived to find Patty's father, Harold's six year old cousin Mitzi, Patty's five year old cousin Harry, and the rest of the gang - minus Harold - standing within the waiting room.

Patty had decided to choose Katrinka as her maid of honour, while Harold had chosen Sid and Stinky to be his best men.

The group "oohed and awed" over Patty before they finally decided to give Patty a moment alone with her father.

Mr. Smith stole Patty away to a secluded area a few metres away; while everyone arranged themselves within the waiting room – anticipating the commencement of the ceremony.

Patty smiled weakly at her father, "ready to give your daughter away?" she joked lightly. Mr. Smith laughed in response, but then his expression grew serious. "I'll never be ready to give you away," he informed sombrely; "you'll always be my little girl."

Patty teared up and pulled her father into a big hug, "I love you," she informed sadly.

"Me too," Mr. Smith concurred as he pulled away and linked his arm with his daughter's, just as Jonathan Cain's Bridal March began to play.

"You ready," he questioned, as the doors of the church began to open, and little Mitzi stepped in on cue throwing her rose petals adorably as rehearsed.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Patty informed as she gave her father's arm a light squeeze.

…

Harry entered the church a few moments after Mitzi entered, with pillow and ring in hand.

Within moments, one by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk down the aisle.

Stinky entered first with Lila on his arm.

Sid followed with a very smitten Sandrine; both seemed to be quite chummy with each other.

Katrinka entered next with Robert on her arm, as she eyed Sid and Sandrine uncomfortably, she was then followed by Gerald and Phoebe, who were then followed by Helga and Arnold, who in turn were followed by Sheena and Lorenzo. Rhonda and Curly entered soon after, while Nadine entered the church uncomfortably with arms linked around Joey. Joey had taken the opportunity during the entire walk down the aisle to continuously ask her out, and each time Nadine refused him profusely.

Jonathan Cain's Bridal March finally hit the traditional "Here comes the bride" verse; on cue everyone rose from their seats, as Patty and her father descended down the aisle.

The church was beautifully decorated. The aisle was decorated by a beautiful arrangement of roses and lily's. There were a lot of people in attendance; there was not an empty seat in the house.

However, as Patty stepped onto the aisle her eyes automatically met Harold's. The church may have been filled with a truckload of family and friends, but when Patty entered the room – all she could see was Harold, and for Harold all he saw was Patty.

Harold had to blink twice in order to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. Patty's entrance had left him weak in the knees; she was like a vision from something out of a dream. This was a moment that he would treasure for the rest of his days.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as she descended down the aisle. Everything was beautiful, everything was perfect.

Patty unlinked her arm from her father's as she reached the front of the church. She kissed her father lightly on the cheek, and winked at her mother happily - flashing her a wide grin. Mrs. Smith clutched her heart warmly and mouthed an "I love you," at her daughter.

Patty then turned around and took Harold's hand in hers as they turned to face the Reverend and the Rabbi upon the altar.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. We would like to begin the service," the priest informed as he motioned towards Harold's family's Rabbi, "with a traditional Jewish prayer."

Rabbi Goldberg nodded happily, as he took a deep breath, "Shema Yisrael, Adonai Eloheinu, Adonai Shem k'vod malkhuto l'olam va-ed.V-ahavta et Adonai Elohecha b-chol l'vavcha u-v-chol naf'sh'cha u-v-chol m'odecha.V-hayu ha-d'varim ha-ayleh asher anochi m'tzav'cha ha-yom al l'vavecha.V-shinantam l-vanecha, v-dibarta bam b-shivt'cha b-vaytecha, u-v-lecht'cha ba-derech, u-v shachb'cha u-v-kumecha.U-k'shartam l'ot al yadecha, v-hayu l-totafot bayn aynecha.U-chtavtam al m'zuzot baytecha u-vi-sharecha."

Everyone looked on happily as Rabbi Goldberg sung the traditional prayer, as the prayer ended Patty's family's reverend took over, "We shall now proceed to the vows. Harold and Patty have chosen to write their own vows. Harold…"

Harold smiled happily as he took Patty hands in his and looked at her adoringly, "When was it that we fell in love? When we were eighteen? Sixteen? Maybe ten. I don't know, 'cause the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us. And I know that there isn't anything that we can't work through. And I accept you, as my partner and as my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And in honour of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends, to love and cherish you forever."

Patty smiled in awe of his declaration; she took a deep breath, "Harold. I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and your passion, inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty is so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. And then I realized that although we were often apart, you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose, when I feel I have none. Without you, my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank God everyday that you were brought into my life. And I thank you for loving me."

The priest and Rabbi smiled happily at the couple, "Harold do you promise to love and cherish Patty in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harold stated happily as Patty smiled back equally ecstatic.

"Patty, do you promise to love and cherish Harold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Patty grinned happily at Harold, "I do."

"If anyone here can give good cause as to why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone laughed happily, as no objections were made.

"By the power invested in us, we now pronounce you husband and wife."

Harold smirked as he took a step forward and stomped down heavily breaking the glass, he turned towards Patty happily.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Harold pulled Patty into a heated kiss, as cheers and applause enveloped the two lovers.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Apologies: I'm not Jewish – but Harold obviously is and I wanted to incorporate his religion into the wedding somehow – so I was watching an episode of The Nanny the other day – and during Fran and Maxwell's wedding the Priest and Rabbi informed the guests that they would start the ceremony off with a traditional Jewish prayer – The prayer used in my story was the closest thing I could find – so if I used it in the wrong context please let me – and I will change it – I don't want to offend anyone.

The bit about "LORKINS" at the beginning was from a scene from Friends – the one with Phoebe's wedding. It was hilarious and I thought that it would fit in perfectly here.

The vows are taken from: Beverly Hills 90210 – David and Donna's vows – the Wedding (Series Finale).

Never heard of Jonathan Cain's (Journey) Bridal March? – It's gorgeous – it's still traditional but it's unique. The song is on youtube – just type in jonathan cain bridal march – it should be your first result.

So, Senior year is starting – and it's going to be a doozy – expect storylines to start wrapping up and mysteries beginning to be solved.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	46. Love, Cheaters, And Ghosts From The Past

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

**For your information**: As I stated in my last chapter – I had to create an idea map to get all my thoughts unscrambled for the forthcoming chapters. Upon looking at it, I can safely say that this story probably has about ten-fifteen more chapters left to be written.

I plan on also revising a few of my previous chapters – I noticed while re-reading some of them – that there were spelling mistakes.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy!

…

**Senior Year – The First Day**

…

"So do ya wanna come by my house after school and watch some movies with me and Nadine," Rhonda questioned offhandedly as she examined herself upon the mirror hanging within her locker. Content with her appearance – she slammed her locker shut, and fiddled with the tote bag she had strapped upon her shoulder.

"Sure," Helga responded lightly as she applied a light shade of cotton candy lipgloss to her lips. "Pheebs is hanging with Gerald, and Arnold is helping Sid with some baseball techniques, so I'm free."

"Coolness!" Rhonda stated happily, as Helga slammed her locker shut, and examined her itinerary. "You know – I have to say that I totally love Simmons. We have the same teachers as we did last year."

"Funny how that worked out," Rhonda gushed, as the girls began walking towards their homeroom.

"So did Patty call you last night?" Helga questioned as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Rhonda nodded, "yup. She and Harold flew in last night."

"You know," Helga laughed lightly, "that was really nice of you to gift them a honeymoon trip to the Greek Islands."

"Well with the way Daddy's been acting lately – he owes me at least this much!" Rhonda mumbled bitterly.

Helga looked at her confused, "What's wrong?...What did your father do?"

Rhonda looked at her uneasily. "Uh…Helga. I-I don't know how to say this, but- but umm…"

"But what?" Helga stated worriedly.

Rhonda took a deep breath – ready to spill her guts, just as Arnold suddenly appeared.

He spun Helga around so quickly to face him, that Rhonda had thought that something must have momentarily went wrong with her contacts – for Helga's image seemed to blur before her eyes.

Arnold planted his lips down on Helga's heatedly, but then pulled away just as quickly. He breathed a hello, and then disappeared down the hall behind Gerald just as quickly as he came.

Rhonda eyed Helga with a smirk, for Helga seemed to be a million miles away. She finally seemed to regain her composure, and turned to look at Rhonda in a frazzled daze.

"He needs to stop sneaking up on me like that," Helga mumbled in awe.

"You don't seem to mind much," Rhonda teased playfully.

Helga feigned a scoff, mockingly, but then linked hands with her stylish friend, "Come on or we're gonna be late."

…

Katrinka sighed uncomfortably as she watched Sandrine rustle Sid's hair playfully. Sid laughed in response to her gesture and pulled the green eyed girl into a kiss.

Katrinka groaned despite herself, in disgust. Her action didn't go unnoticed by Patty, who was watching the two new lovers display, on the other side of the hall, next to Katrinka.

"I know," Patty whispered, snapping Katrinka out of her thoughts, "It's so unholy. Sid is such a sweetheart, and Sandrine…well Sandrine is anything but sweet."

Katrinka managed a weak smile in response, "Come on," she stated easily, "we better get to class before we're late."

…

"Good morning class," Mr. Simmons stated cheerfully as he greeted his rambunctious students, "I hope summer was good to you."

The class erupted into chatter and spontaneous outbursts, Mr. Simmons chuckled lightly in response, but shushed them nonetheless.

"This year," he began, as he eyed his students, "will be eventful. You have a big year ahead of you," he announced, "you'll be applying to college this year, and then there's prom…you all have quite a full plate."

The students sobered quickly at his remark. The new anxiety of the future and the prospect of life beyond Hilwood walls seemed to unnerve a bunch of people.

"So, on that note," Mr. Simmons continued, "I have created a lesson plan that's a bit fearful, a bit haunting, and scary. I'm going to help you overcome your fears, by immersing you in some new ones. But before, I get to this years lesson plan – we have some business to attend to."

The class eyed him expectantly as he grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and skimmed through it quickly.

"Candidates for Class President have to meet with Principal Wartz after school," Mr. Simmons announced as he continued to skim the list in hand, "Also Asra Asimah will not be joining us again this year. She has moved back to her homeland of…Aspen."

Stinky looked away uncomfortably as Nadine exhaled thoroughly relieved. "Thank god," Nadine whispered as she leaned across her desk towards Rhonda's, "That Asra girl gave me the creeps."

…

"So I told Sid that I can't meet up with him today," Arnold informed as he and Helga trekked down the hall to their next class, "I'm going to visit my grandmother…and grandpa seems kind of off lately."

"Off?" Helga stated quizzically as they continued to trek through the halls, "What do you mean by off?"

"He seems kind of ill," Arnold informed glumly, Helga frowned in response.

They continued to walk in silence, until Arnold couldn't take it anymore, "Hey? Girlfriend?"

Helga looked up at him and smiled despite herself. She loved it when he called her that. "Yes, Boyfriend," she stated matter-of-factly, playfully.

Arnold shrugged and shook his head, before stepping in front of her, "Nothing. I just like saying it," he stated with a playful smirk.

Helga smiled, "Well I like hearing it," she stated happily as he leaned in towards her for a kiss.

As always, she wrapped her arms around him, on impulse, like she usually did whenever he kissed her.

Arnold pulled away from her a bit hesitantly, "Cotton candy," he announced mischievously, as he smacked his lips, "I like."

He leaned down towards her once more, as Helga leaned up towards him.

A sudden flash of blonde hair, however, stopped her in her tracks, as she looked past Arnold and glanced down the far end of the hall.

Arnold opened his eyes, when he didn't feel Helga's lips on his.

"Olga," Helga whispered quietly.

Arnold looked at Helga completely skyward, "No…I'm Arnold."

Helga swatted him in the arm playfully, "No," she stated as she directed his attention to the far side of the hall, "Olga."

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know," Helga stated curiously.

She looked back up at him and quickly pecked him on the cheek, "I'll see you later," she announced as she hurried down the hall.

Arnold watched her escape in shock, "but you're going to be late for class!"

Helga didn't respond, but took off down the hall in Olga's direction. She soon disappeared within the crowd of students – Arnold shook his head in confusion, and headed off to class.

…

"Quiet down!" Mrs Novak lectured, as she ran into the class somewhat panicky.

The class watched anxiously as she fumbled with the schools television set.

"Are we watching a movie?" Curly questioned as the older woman shakingly fiddled with the knobs on the t.v.

Mrs. Novak didn't answer. She didn't answer, because she didn't have too.

The live news coverage being displayed upon the t.v. did it for her.

"This is Lisa Moreno live on Prescott Avenue. Live at the scene of the fire. We are here at the Podalecki mansion, which as you can see is completely immersed in flames. Hilwood police has blocked off the entire grounds, and firefighters are desperately trying to douse the flames. So far we have no word on what the cause of the fire was, but it seems as if it may have been some sort of freak accident. Based on the accounts of many eyewitness reports there were in fact people still in the house when it went up in flames. We are currently unsure of who the victims were and if any of the remaining Podalecki family members have been harmed. This tragedy comes at a time, where the family is still grieving after the loss of Jason Podalecki's son, heir to the Podalecki dynasty, Pearce Podalecki - died a few months ago in a school shooting, which rocked the town of Hilwood last March."

…

"What are you doing here?" Helga questioned as Olga seemed to freeze in her tracks.

"I-I, um…brought you your lunch," Olga stated quickly.

Helga furrowed her eyebrows at Olga in confusion, "Olga, I usually buy my lunch – you know that."

Olga laughed nervously, "Oh. HaHaHa…right."

"So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My lunch."

Olga looked down at her empty hands and laughed nervously again, "oh…Ah…silly me – I seemed to have forgotten it."

Helga stared at her sister incredulously, "What?"

"Bye," Olga stated quickly as she ran down the hall.

"Olga! Wait!"

"I'll see you at home!" Olga screamed back, as she disappeared down the hall.

…

"Oh dear. I regret to inform you that Jason Podalecki and his wife Natasha were indeed in the house when it went up in flames," reporter Lisa Moreno reported, "Paramedics pulled the bodies out of the house a few minutes ago. They have both been pronounced dead."

Nadine immediately rose out of her seat and bolted out of the classroom.

Mrs. Novak looked at the class grimly.

Rhonda got up out of her seat and chased after her friend.

…

Helga entered Mrs Novak's class timidly only to find everyone looking as if they were in mourning.

"What's going on?" Helga whispered as she slid into a seat beside Phoebe.

"The Podalecki mansion is on fire. Mr. and Mrs. Podalecki were inside. They were both pronounced dead," Phoebe informed sadly as Helga looked at her in shock.

Helga quickly scanned the room for Nadine, but couldn't seem to find her.

"She ran out," Phoebe enlightened, seemingly reading her thoughts, "Rhonda went after her."

…

"Nadine," Rhonda soothed as she tried to comfort her friend.

"His family is cursed," Nadine cried as she clutched onto Rhonda desperately.

Rhonda didn't know how to respond to that statement so she chose to let her distraught friend vent.

"Why is this happening?" Nadine cried as Rhonda looked at her helplessly. She didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better and quite honestly she didn't think that there was anything that could be said to make the situation better.

…

The rest of the day passed by on a sombre note.

Nadine was given permission to take the rest of the day off. So, her mother came by around lunch time to pick her up from school.

"We should go visit her after school," Rhonda announced as the girl's walked to their last class of the day.

"Yeah," everyone stated dejectedly as they entered Simmons's classroom.

Everyone took their seats as Mr. Simmons entered the class looking very upset.

He took a spot in front of the class and took a deep breath, "I know that a lot of you were good friends with Peapod, and this news must come as quite a shock to a lot of you. So considering the situation I have convinced principal Wartz to give you the rest of the day off. You are dismissed."

…

"Guys I just want to be alone," Nadine pleaded as she tried to desperately chase her friends out of her house.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Rhonda stated quietly.

"Yeah," Gerald agreed as he motioned to Rhonda, "Rhonda is right, you need all the support you can get."

"Look it's really sweet of you guys to worry about me and all, but I just want to be by myself," Nadine begged, "my mother and father will be back soon. I won't be by myself."

The entire gang stared back at her cautiously.

"Please," Nadine pleaded, "I promise I will call you if I need your help."

…

"We shouldn't have left her by herself," Rhonda stated begrudgingly.

"I know," Helga admitted quietly, "but it's what she wanted."

Rhonda grunted in response as the limo came to an abrupt stop, both girls piled out of the car and thanked the chauffeur, as they headed up to the Lloyd estate.

The rev of an engine caused Helga to turn away from her intended destination and lock eyes with the driver who was slowly backing out of the Lloyd driveway.

Helga squinted her eyes against the sunlight just in time to make out the faint image of Maureen, before she sped away into the distance.

Helga gasped in shock and turned to look at Rhonda in a fit of rage, "What was that skank doing here?"

Rhonda bit her lip fearfully, "She's seeing my father," Rhonda stated glumly as she looked down at the ground.

Helga grabbed Rhonda by the arms and shook her, "What do you mean she's seeing your father?"

Rhonda looked back up at Helga in tears, "He's having an affair!"

Helga looked at Rhonda completely speechless, "What? Ho-How…I-I don't…Your poor mother."

"She doesn't know," Rhonda stated quickly.

"She doesn't-…Rhonda! You have to tell her," Helga exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Helga you've been through so much! I didn't-…I thought that," Rhonda paused frantically, "…I thought that maybe if I didn't tell anyone, that maybe if I pretended that he wasn't cheating, then maybe this whole mess would go away – That maybe it wasn't happening."

"Rhonda! That's crazy!" Helga huffed, "You need to tell your mother!"

…

Nadine huffed as she trudged up her staircase and headed to her room. This entire day had been hell, and she just wanted to go and lie down. Maybe it would help matters if she got some sleep.

She trudged along the hallway absently as she headed to her room.

Opening the door and slamming the door shut behind her, she found herself whirling around to face her deceased boyfriend.

He looked like he usually did. Cheerful and happy. He stood there, happily, near the foot of her bed just staring at her.

"You're not real," Nadine mumbled out loud.

Peapod looked at her confused and somewhat hurt by her words.

Nadine closed her eyes and shook her head violently, "You're not here! You're not here! You're not here!" the troubled girl willed herself, "you're just in my mind!"

She paused but still kept her eyes firmly closed.

She stayed that way and just basked in the silence that she was enveloped in, within her room.

She felt a sudden rush of warm air hit her, and immediately opened her eyes to see what it was.

Her window was open, and the last of the summer breeze had sent a sudden surge of air into her room.

_But when did I open a window?_

Nadine walked over to the open window quickly and slammed it shut.

She really needed to get some rest; now she was hallucinating things.

She headed to her bed and began to pull back the covers, when a sparkling object caught her eye.

Nadine screamed involuntarily as she picked up the object, and clutched it desperately in the palm of her hand.

She closed her eyes, and mentally wished for the object to disappear upon opening her lids. To her dismay she was greeted with the object she so desperately wished to disappear.

_I'm losing my mind! _Nadine thought frantically as she struggled to breathe. She felt tears running down the side of her face as she reached for her phone.

_How did my promise ring get here!_

…

"Quite a day, hunh?" Harold stated uncomfortably as Patty followed him into their home.

"Yeah," Patty responded glumly, "poor Nadine."

Harold looked at her sad filled features sombrely.

"I have something for you," Harold announced suddenly, causing Patty to look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Wait here," Harold instructed as he disappeared into their bedroom.

Patty dropped her backpack onto the ground and collapsed onto the chair tiredly, as Harold rushed back into the room. He quickly handed her a piece of paper eagerly, as she took it from him sceptically.

She scanned the item quickly, before looking up at him in shock, "You're kidding!"

Harold shook his head in response, as Patty leaped off of the couch and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Harold how did you manage this!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Well when I asked Rhonda to help me get a star named after you, her people also discovered this," Harold informed happily, "so, you having a star named after you was just half of your present. This is the rest!"

"Patty's comet!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"It comes every 10 years; the day before Christmas," Harold announced happily, "you have the honour of seeing it appear this Christmas Eve!"

…

Rhonda entered the Lloyd mansion visibly upset.

Helga had decided to leave. The events of the day had seemingly taken a toll on her blonde friend.

Rhonda entered the family living room, only to find her mother looking as if she had witnessed a ghost.

_Oh no! _Rhonda mentally screamed, _Did she see Maureen?_

"Mom?" Rhonda questioned cautiously, "Are you alright?"

"Did you see the news?" Brooke Lloyd questioned uneasily, as she handed her daughter a copy of the Hilwood Times.

"I know," Rhonda admitted quietly upon scanning the newspaper, "Mrs. Novak showed it to us in class. Wartz even gave Simmons permission to send us home early."

Brooke looked at Rhonda queasily, "I need to go lie down."

"This really affected you didn't it?" Rhonda commented worriedly, "How come?"

"I was friends with Jason's sister in high school," Brooke informed. "Miri was my best friend."

"Peapod had an aunt?" Rhonda stated skyward, "I didn't know that?"

"He had two," Brooke informed quietly, "Miri and Delilah. They were both younger than Jason. They married young and fell off the Hilwood Social Elite Radar."

Rhonda looked at her mother curiously, "Peapod never mentioned them."

"He never met them," Brooke stated knowingly, "His grandfather disowned both girls many years ago."

…

Sheena scooped Nadine into her arms and tried to shush her blubbering friend.

"Nadine you're just in shock and you're hallucinating," Sheena soothed, "You're just tired."

Nadine held the ring in her hand and continued to sob, "Sheena! I cannot be imagining this," Nadine stated heatedly as she motioned to the ring, "I put this in his casket the day of the funeral. This ring was buried with him! How is it possible that I have it now!"

"Maybe you _thought_ you put it in his casket," Sheena reasoned weakly.

Nadine continued to sob harder, "I-I have to leave," Nadine rationalized, "I just need to get away from Hilwood for a while."

Sheena looked at Nadine cautiously, "Nadine, running away from your problems doesn't solve anything."

"Just a few months," Nadine rambled to herself; disregarding Sheena's pleading.

"Nadine-"

"I'll go to New Orleans. That place helped you re-group; maybe it'll help me."

Sheena looked at Nadine helplessly. _It did help me, _Sheena thought despite herself.

"I just need to convince my parents," Nadine stated as she began to plan her trip, "and I'll have to talk to Simmons, and…"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	47. This Assignment Is MURDER!

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy!

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The Middle of September**

…

"I can't believe she's gone," Phoebe exclaimed as she followed Helga into their homeroom.

"I know," Helga responded quietly as she eyed a somewhat disgruntled Rhonda, "but she needs time to re-group…she'll be back soon."

Nadine's breakdown hadn't wavered, much to her friends' dismay. She had been absolutely serious in getting away.

She had managed to convince her parents that some time away from Hilwood was what she needed. And in a decision that had even shocked Nadine herself; they had agreed.

So she had left.

She left a week later – precisely to the day of the horrible fire. She would be staying with the same people Sheena and Aileen stayed with during their stay.

She did however promise to return once she felt that she was in a better place.

…

"Good morning class," Mr. Simmons stated brightly as he entered his classroom and peered at the faces of his students.

"Before we move onto today's lesson plan, I have to inform you about the change Wartz has implemented this year regarding student council elections," Simmons announced a bit annoyed.

Phoebe automatically perked up in her seat at the mention of the new topic. She had been preparing posters and her speech since before school had even commenced. Phoebe wanted to be president more than anything. Grades were one thing, but extracurricular's were something else. If she was elected class President then she would definitely stand a chance at getting into Stanford.

"In light of recent events and events that took place last year," Simmons stated quietly; as he silently eluded the topic of the school shooting, "Elections will be indefinitely postponed until mid-January. Students will therefore vote in February."

His comment was then met by spontaneous outbursts.

"Settle down," Mr. Simmons instructed, "I know that this really doesn't make much sense – believe me, I feel the same way you do. So, if you have any issues with this please feel free to have it out with Wartz."

The class sobered down considerably, so Simmons took it as a sign to proceed onto his schedule lesson plan.

"Now, on the first day of school I had announced that your cumulative assignment was going to be a somewhat haunting task," Simmons stated breezily as he silently scanned the classroom, "Now, before I get into any further details I'd like…Rhonda to come up to the front of the class."

Rhonda looked up at Simmons questioningly but rose from her seat as instructed.

She sauntered up to the front of the classroom towards Simmons. Simmons held out a box towards the confused girl.

"Close your eyes, and pull out a slip of paper," he instructed.

Rhonda did as she was told, while the class watched the scenario with fascination.

"Now open the piece of paper and read out loud – to the class – what it says," Simmons continued, as Rhonda unfolded the piece of paper limberly.

"It says: Hannibal Lecter," Rhonda stated worriedly.

"What is your opinion of Hannibal Rhonda?" Simmons questioned easily.

Rhonda furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Simmons in confusion, "Meaning…"

"Meaning," Simmons explained, "What are your opinions about the character. Do you feel sympathy towards him? Do you label him a monster? Do you fear him? What is it about him that makes you feel the way you do about him?"

Rhonda bit her lip timidly, but pondered the question nonetheless, "Well," she began matter-of-factly, "I'd label him a monster. I find him manipulative. I think that he's totally gross – I mean the guy eats human flesh – while his victims are still alive. The guy is a freak!"

Simmons smiled lightly, "Okay. You may take your seat Rhonda…Gerald your turn. Proceed to the front of the class."

Gerald got up easily; flashing a smile at Phoebe in the process. He stuck his hand quickly into the box, and opened the folded piece of paper excitedly. His smile, however, slowly disappeared from his face upon opening the slip of paper.

"Freddy Krueger," Gerald informed nervously.

Simmons smiled in response, "Well…Please do enlighten us Gerald; how do you feel about this classic movie villain."

"I fear him," Gerald answered quickly, causing Arnold to laugh despite himself. "I watched the first Nightmare on Elm Street when I was Eight…I couldn't sleep decently for eight months, I couldn't even walk anywhere near Elm Street for about two years – just because it had the same name – the same name used in the movie!"

"Why do you fear Freddy Gerald?" Simmons questioned timidly.

"The dude can kill you in your sleep!...In _your_ SLEEP!" Gerald stated frantically, as he shuddered dramatically.

"Alright, um…Stin! You're next," Mr. Simmons announced as Gerald headed back to his seat.

Stinky headed to the front of the classroom and pulled out a piece of paper, "I…uh…I reckon that I got vampires."

"Well, what are your views about the creatures of the night Stin?" Simmons pondered openly.

"Why do you consider them to be villains?" Stinky questioned somewhat annoyed.

"_I _don't personally consider them to be," Simmons corrected, "but the media tends to paint these mythical creatures as such. Vampires have always been depicted as evil, until recently. Books such as Twilight and shows like Buffy have now seemed to somewhat humanize these creatures, and depict them more as emotional beings rather than villains."

Stinky nodded tentatively, "Well then, I reckon that I find vampires to be fascinating. They have extraordinary powers. They are mostly described as handsome and charming. Most movies seem to illustrate attraction as a power – attraction is something these _creatures _seem to emit when they're in the presence of females. I think that the power to attract beautiful females would be a power a lot of males would be happy to have."

A lot of the guys in the class cheered and applauded in response as Stinky then made his way back to his seat.

Simmons laughed lightly, "Alright boys settle down…Sandrine your turn. Pick a topic."

Sandrine rose from her seat as commanded and headed to the front of the class to obtain a topic. Upon reaching the front of the class, she reached for the box, and pulled out, "Lord Voldemort."

Simmons looked at Sandrine expectantly.

"I've always kind of fancied him," Sandrine admitted matter-of-factly. "The books may have been based upon the boy wizard who could, but He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, in my opinion, made an everlasting impression. I found him to be quite clever. The guy used an anagram to create a new identity – I found that to be genius."

Simmons nodded his head as he processed Sandrine's words, "Alright, Sandrine you may now take your seat."

Sandrine headed back to her seat easily, while Mr. Simmons headed back to the front of the class.

"That was just a warm up exercise," Mr. Simmons explained, "throughout the course of the year you will be working on assignments of my choosing, with a partner – also of my choosing. This project will again, be worth seventy-five percent of your final mark. Your task is to analyze the topic I've given. You must do additional research to explain your findings and overall thoughts of your topic. You must not tell anyone what your topic is, unless you have just cause. You will be given extensive library time to work on your topics. So without further ado, I will reveal your partners and I will hand out your topics. As soon as you've received a topic, you and your partner may head to the library to begin work on your project. You have until the middle of June to complete your assignment. You will submit a written copy in the form of a research paper. In addition you and your partner will then reveal the nature of your project to the class during an oral presentation. So, first off, Joey you and Rachel will be partners. I have already given Nadine your topic. She will be corresponding with you both by email. Jessica your partner will be Choco. B. Gloria and Robert you will be partners. Helga your partner is"

…

"Hey partner," Curly greeted as he plopped down into an adjacent seat next to Helga.

"Have you ever heard of these people?" Helga questioned as she handed him a piece of paper, which outlined their topic.

"Unfortunately I have," Curly admitted quietly, "remember when I left after eighth grade…my family moved to Canada - Toronto for a while?"

"Yeah," Helga stated knowingly.

"Senna Dior Trimmer and Andy Bradley Trimmer were siblings," Curly explained, "They were born and raised in Toronto, Ontario. When they were children – their parents killed each other…like literally stabbed each other to death. Both kids witnessed the event."

"That's horrible!" Helga exclaimed traumatized, "those poor children!"

"Don't _oh, those poor children _yet!" Curly warned, "The event left them scarred. They became one of the world's most renowned serial killer duos!"

…

"I can't believe that we got the Hilwood Abductions/Murders as a topic," Rhonda stated thoroughly disgusted as she expressed her hate for the topic as she vented to Gerald.

"Are you kidding?" Gerald exclaimed happily, "My dad has been working on this case since it began. He's still got all of the old newspaper articles from all of the kidnaps. We don't even have to rack our brains searching for sources. It's already been lined up."

Rhonda brightened considerably at his revelation, "Did I mention how happy I am that we're partners."

…

"The Full Moon killer," Arnold announced as he, Sheena, and Sandrine headed towards the library.

"Does anyone have any idea as to who this Full Moon Killer is?" Sheena questioned somewhat fearfully.

"Personally, no," Sandrine informed excitedly, "but the guy was supposedly this psychotic mastermind. He would kill only on days that there was a full moon, and he would taunt the cops right after a murder. He would literally call the police station and inform them that he killed someone, and that the police were just too stupid to find him. They could never detect his location, and he was never caught."

Sheena shuddered on impulse.

"Don't worry Sheena," Arnold stated knowingly, "The Full Moon killer was on the loose during the fifties. He hasn't killed in years. He's gotta be dead by now."

…

"Countess Daria Moldova," Patty stated aloud as she typed the name into a search engine.

Stinky watched her scan the screen as she read from his seat next to her.

"It says that Countess Daria Moldova was a Transylvanian Countess. She was a member of the renowned Moldova family. She is described as the most notorious female serial killer in history. She garnered the name "Queen of the damned" during her reign in Translyvania. Daria was accused of being a vampire. She would hang her victims upside down and slit their throats!" Patty gasped as she struggled to read on, "she would hang them over an empty cauldron, in so the spilt blood would be used as later meals…she would feed on their blood."

Stinky watched her uncomfortably as she turned to look at him. Her face seemed to exhibit an even paler glow – something he thought to be impossible.

Then in a move that shocked him, Patty looked at him questioningly, "Do you believe in vampires Stin?"

…

Katrinka grabbed the piece of paper from the jet printer as soon as the paper had exited its host. Lorenzo glanced over her shoulder at the piece of paper as they silently read.

"Wilhelmina Arillya was the eldest daughter of the Grand Duke of Lithuania. She had four younger sisters and a younger brother. She was murdered with her family on October 13th, 1901, by forces of the Krzywicki secret police. Persistent rumors of her possible escape circulated since her death, fueled by the fact that the location of her burial was unknown during the decades of Communist rule. The mass grave near Lithuania which held the remains of the Grand Duke of Lithuania, his wife, four daughters, and younger son was only revealed in 1984, but the body of Wilhelmina Arillya was not discovered there. Her body has yet to be found."

"Wow!" Lorenzo exclaimed upon finishing the article, he then skimmed down to the lower section of the article. The remainder of the article focused upon the belief that Wilhelmina had managed to escape the Krzywicki. The article then followed with random claims of reported sightings of the Grande Duchess.

"Lorenzo!" Katrinka exclaimed as she happened upon a fact that also caught Lorenzo's eye, "Hilwood was a reported sighting of the Grande Duchess!"

…

"So you and Sandrine, hunh?" Lila stated almost disapprovingly, as Sid plopped into a seat next to her within the computer lab, "What happened to the quest for Juliet."

"Juliet wasn't real!" Sid stated bitterly, "I probably made her up…maybe I was drunk."

"Sid," Lila reasoned rationally, "I saw her, remember? … I was there. She was real."

"Then where is she Lila?... why should I drive myself crazy – looking for a girl who doesn't want to be found."

Lila shrugged in response, "but I'm ever so sure that you could have done better than Sandrine."

Sid gasped mockingly, "Since when does Lila Sawyer say mean things!"

Lila smiled smugly, "Scoff if you must," she lectured knowingly, "but Rhonda's right about that girl. I just don't want to see you get your heartbroken."

"I am not going to get my heart broken," Sid informed nonchalantly.

Lila looked at him hopefully, "For your sake, I hope you're right!"

…

"Marianna Van Der Rohe Levesque," Phoebe noted as she eyed the computer in front of her quizzically, "…she grew up in Hilwood," she stated as Harold scribbled the fact down on a notebook as she continued to scan the article for information.

Phoebe gasped as Harold glanced up to look at her quizzically.

"It says," Phoebe informed as Harold listened to her intently, "that fifteen years ago … Marianna, her husband, her seven year old son, and five year old daughter – Died under mysterious circumstances. They perished in a freak fire that took place in the garage of the families billion dollar mansion."

…

"I can't believe that we got the Podalecki family as a topic," Sid stated quietly.

"Well they are Hilwood's most wealthy, powerful and influential family," Lila reasoned despite herself.

"I know," Sid stated uncomfortably, "but it just feels weird … you know. Doing a report on Peapod's family and all…"

"Yeah," Lila agreed sombrely, I know what you mean."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sid suggested that they get a move on finding information for their report, before they fail.

Lila typed in the Podalecki name into the search engine and got multiple results. She clicked onto many links, and huffed as she came to the same conclusion on every link.

"What's the matter?" Sid questioned as he looked over her shoulder.

"Look at this," Lila informed as she pointed to the screen in front of them, "Maurice Podalecki is the only child of Mina and Adam Podalecki. He was born and raised in Hilwood. He married childhood sweetheart, Minerva Devereaux (daughter of business tycoon Julian Devereaux and fashion designer Nancy Spumoni). Together Maurice and Minerva had three children: Jason, Miri, and Delilah."

Sid turned to look at Lila in confusion, "It's just a biography?...What's the problem?"

Lila scrolled down to the section that profiled Jason Podalecki, "Look at this," Lila pointed out, "there is at least ten pages devoted to Peapod's father. There are even five pages devoted to Peapod himself."

"Okay…" Sid trailed, not understanding where Lila was headed.

"Now look at the sections devoted to Maurice's daughters," Lila informed as she pointed to Miri and Delilah's names. "There's at least a maximum of half-a-page of information spent on describing these girls. Don't you find that a bit strange?"

"Maybe it's just this article," Sid offered breezily.

"It's not," Lila informed as she hit the BACK button within her browser, "Look! Every result is practically the same. There's hardly any information about these girls."

"That is strange," Sid agreed as he skimmed the computer screen, "…wait!...try that link," he instructed as he pointed to the screen.

Lila did as instructed.

"Now click on Miri's name," Sid continued, as Lila once again followed his instructions.

"She's listed as deceased," Lila exclaimed as she again hit the BACK button and clicked on Delilah's name.

"So is Delilah," Sid informed as he skimmed the screen.

"But why the lack of information?" Lila questioned as she eyed Sid, "I'm ever so certain that something smells awfully fishy," Lila deduced as Sid nodded in agreement.

…

"Hey Handsome," Sandrine announced as she met Sid by his locker, "How'd your research go?"

"It was quite interesting actually," Sid informed matter-of-factly, "I think I just met a super sleuth in the form of Lila."

"Really?" Sandrine stated while arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sid confirmed, "she seems really into this project…So you wanna go to Slausen's tonight?"

"Can't," Sandrine informed lightly, "I have my taxidermy club tonight and then I was thinking about visiting Eugene at the prison."

…

"Hey baby," Stinky greeted as he snuck up on Lila from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she giggled in response.

"So did you and Patty have fun?" Lila questioned as she playfully wrestled out of his embrace.

"Actually…Patty seemed quite traumatized by our topic," Stinky informed worriedly.

"Really," Lila stated incredulously, "How so?"

Stinky shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I plan on helping her see the topic differently."

…

"So you wanna catch a movie later?" Arnold questioned as he leaned against Helga's locker whistfully.

"Can't," Helga stated dejectedly, "I have to baby-sit Lily."

"Why? Does Olga have to work late again?" Arnold questioned as Helga simply shrugged, "she says she does, but you know Olga…she's a horrible liar."

"So what do you think she's really doing?" Arnold questioned while arching his eyebrows suggestively.

Helga stifled a laugh, "Eew!...no! I don't think – I don't want to think that she's…I – I"

Arnold laughed, "You're adorable when you get flustered."

Helga scoffed mockingly.

"Well, how about I come over," Arnold suggested whimsically, "I have yet to meet Lily."

"You really want to spend a Friday night babysitting," Helga commented offhandedly.

"Well you'll be there," Arnold stated matter-of-factly, "That's all the entertainment I need."

Helga playfully punched his arm lightly, as he grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her in for a kiss.

…

"Its such a horrible topic," Phoebe whined as Gerald pulled to an abrupt stop upon the Hyerdahl driveway.

"Apparently everyone has a grizzly topic Pheebs," Gerald enlightened as they piled out of his car and headed towards her house.

"I know," Phoebe stated quietly as they made their way onto her stoop, "it just made me depressed, that's all."

"Where are your parents?" Gerald noted as he pointed to the empty driveway.

"Their attending some seminar," Phoebe informed.

"So we're alone?" Gerald questioned; his tone suggestive.

Phoebe looked up at him coyly and arched an eyebrow in response.

"I think I have an idea as to how to cheer you up love," Gerald grinned as Phoebe opened the front door of her house quickly and pulled him in to it.

…

**A/N:** The Full Moon Killer will be loosely based on The Zodiac Killer, Countess Daria Moldova is loosely based on Elizabeth Bathory, Wilhelmina Arillya is based on Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia. The blurb of her family history was taken off of wikipedia and adjusted accordingly to fit into my story.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	48. October's Follies

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The First Week of October**

…

"She's definitely dating someone," Phoebe noted as she, Helga and Sheena watched Olga leave the Pataki house.

"But why the secrecy?" Helga whined despite herself, "I mean I'm not her parent, I'm not going to ground her if I don't like her boyfriend."

"Well maybe she doesn't want to spring this guy on you if she doesn't even know where the relationship is heading herself," Sheena concluded, "maybe she wants to make sure that there's a future with the dude before he meets ya."

…

"So how are things going with you and Helga?" Gerald questioned casually as he and Gerald slid into a booth at Dolly's Donuts.

"Good," Arnold replied breezily, as he picked up a menu and scanned it absently.

Gerald arched an eyebrow and looked at his friend bewildered, "Good."

Arnold glanced up from his menu and zeroed his emerald eyes in on his best friend in wonderment.

"That's it," Gerald continued disbelievingly.

"What do you want me to say," Arnold huffed in confusion as he let the menu slip out of his grasp.

"You know…" Gerald stated devilishly.

"No I don't," Arnold continued obliviously.

"Seriously," Gerald stated incredulously, as he eyed his friend suspiciously, "You have no idea what I'm getting' at?"

"No," Arnold confirmed simply.

"Did you guys do _it _yet," Gerald laid out matter-of-factly.

Arnold smirked, "Gerald, a relationship isn't just based on sex."

Gerald laughed, "Oh! Okay, I guess that's 'Arnold' for _no_."

Arnold shook his head in annoyance, but laughed easily nonetheless.

Their conversation then steered onto basketball and the upcoming game.

"Can you believe that scouts from UCLA, Duke, Wake Forest, and Berkeley are coming to watch us play?" Gerald stated excitedly.

"I know," Arnold droned.

"What's wrong?" Gerald questioned; sensing his tone.

"Our team is good, which means that we're gonna be a shoe-in for state," Arnold began worriedly.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"Because…we're already going to be freaking out about winning state. Now we've gotta worry about college reps," Arnold informed meekly, "Which means we're going to have to start thinking about college."

Gerald frowned – he finally understood why Arnold was getting worked up.

"I realize that we weren't gonna be in high school forever," Arnold rambled despite himself, "but with college just around the corner – it just makes the uncertainty of the future more real."

"Arnold," Gerald stated quietly, "you've got like one the top ten GPA's in our senior class, and with all of the extracurricular's you do; you'll definitely be guaranteed a spot to any school of your choice."

Arnold looked at him uneasily, "Yeah, but you do realize that everyone in our gang has different interests…we're not going to be together anymore."

Gerald sunk into his booth deeper.

He never did really think that far ahead. Arnold was right. Everyone was going to go their separate ways.

He had been so caught up about basketball, becoming team captain, and the upcoming scouts that he had seemingly forgotten that Arnold's future most likely wouldn't revolve around basketball.

Arnold, like his parents, craved excitement. He had always talked about traveling the world one day. Arnold would most likely follow in his parents foot steps and become an explorer and/or archeologist.

And Phoebe…

Phoebe had her eyes set on Stanford. Phoebe had been dreaming of attending Stanford since they were kids. What was going to happen to _them _once she was college bound?

What was their future? Would there even be a _them_?

"What can I get you?" a voice pondered, snapping Gerald out of his thoughts.

Gerald and Arnold looked up to meet the somewhat aggravated face of Maria.

Maria.

Now that was a girl who was a force to be reckoned with.

Maria flashed the boys a pearly white smile, as Arnold informed his former 'date for a day' what he and Gerald wanted from the menu.

"I'll be right back with those orders," Maria informed as she strutted away from the table and headed back to the front counter.

"Since when did Maria start working here?" Gerald questioned out loud, as the boys watched the bronze girl scream her order at one of the baker's.

"Beats me," Arnold replied with a simple shrug, as he reached for his cell phone within the pocket of his jeans.

"I thought Maria got into Dartmouth?" Gerald stated skyward, "why is she here bussing tables?"

…

Rhonda hurried quickly up the front steps of Katrinka's residence, only to find the door slightly ajar.

Rhonda stared at the door cautiously, before the sound of shouting transcended onto the stoop of the house.

Rhonda quietly pushed open the door and entered the premises quietly as the shouting got louder.

She crept silently into the house and made her way towards the source of the ruckus.

The living room.

She peered into the room, cautiously only to find Katrinka and Sandrine engaged in an out of control shout fest.

"You're using him!" Katrinka screamed angrily as Sandrine huffed in annoyance.

"I am not using him!" the green-eyed girl fought back.

"Yesss, you are!" Katrinka yelled knowingly, "Sid is way out of your class! He's not even your type!"

"Well he seems to think that I'm his type!" Sandrine replied airily, "and how would you even know what my type is?"

"Are you kidding me?" Katrinka exclaimed, "You and I both know that yo-"

"AHEM," Rhonda interrupted; making her presence known.

Both girls seemed to freeze upon her pronounced arrival.

Sandrine shot Katrinka a dark glare before storming past Rhonda, as she fled the house.

"What was that about?" Rhonda questioned curiously as she eyed her fuming friend.

Katrinka huffed dramatically and slouched against a wall in response, "just forget about it," she dismissed pleadingly.

…

"Here you boys go," Maria greeted as she returned back to Arnold and Gerald's table.

"Uh, Maria?" Gerald questioned, causing the girl to spin around on her spot and lock her hazel brown eyes on his warm chocolate ones.

"Not that it's any of my business or anything," Gerald continued casually, "but didn't you get into Dartmouth?"

Maria laughed lightly and tossed a lock of her light brown hair over her shoulders. She had obviously dyed it since she graduated from H.S. 119.

"Yeah, I did," Maria confirmed almost bitterly, despite her cheerful tone.

"Then why are you still in Hilwood?" Arnold questioned offhandedly.

Maria sighed whistfully, "If truth be told…I blew off Dartmouth."

Arnold choked on his donut.

"What-Why?" Gerald pondered despite himself in shock.

"Well, I didn't want to leave my boyfriend," Maria informed regretfully, "I chose him over Dartmouth – which was really stupid of me, since he broke up with me for like the hundredth time last week."

"I'm sorry to hear," Arnold expressed sincerely as he downed a few gulps of root-beer.

"Yeah, me too," Maria replied quietly, "but I plan to get out of this deadbeat town sooner than later. As soon as I save up enough money I'm going back to school."

"So, are you still friends with Connie?" Gerald inquired as he took a bite out of his glazed donut.

"Yeah. We don't really see each other much though," Maria responded whistfully, "she goes to the RISD (Rhode Island School of Design). I only see her on holidays and occasional weekends. We keep in touch mostly through emails and random phone calls."

Arnold nodded absently, as he took a final bite out of his donut, and downed the rest of his root-beer.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around Maria," Gerald bidded as he and Arnold paid for their food.

"Yeah," Maria replied cheerfully, "I'll be here."

Arnold and Gerald waved and bidded Maria goodbye as they exited Dolly's.

"So where you headed?" Gerald questioned as he watched Arnold eye his phone for like the fiftieth time.

"Uh...I was going to meet Helga later," Arnold informed, "She has to baby-sit again and I offered to help."

"Baby-sit," Gerald stated as the boys began to trek down the sidewalk, "You sure that's all you guys plan on doing tonight."

Arnold grinned as he playfully punched Gerald in the arm, "Get your head out of the gutter."

…

Helga gently laid a slumbering Lily into her play pen, before heading to her printer and watching it aimlessly, as it printed off the last of the many articles that she found on the Trimmer siblings.

"So," Curly stated as he began to highlight appealing facts on his sheet, "Senna was five years old and Andy was fourteen when they witnessed their parent's murders."

Helga nodded as she scanned the surrounding articles she had sprawled across her living room floor.

She paused and picked up an article and skimmed it quickly, "this one says that police in Toronto clued into their misdeeds two years later. They infiltrated the Trimmer home and found twenty-two bodies…but the siblings were long gone by then!"

Helga looked up at Curly fearfully, "So you mean to tell me that these lunatics are still on the loose!"

…

Sandrine huffed dramatically as she entered Dolly's to meet Sid.

She groaned dramatically upon her arrival as she slid into a booth and plopped into a seat across from Sid.

Sid narrowed his eyes in concern upon her disgruntled appearance, "What's up?"

Sandrine picked up a menu and sighed, "Nothing, I just got into a huge fight with Katrinka that's all."

Sid was about to question the fight when Maria suddenly appeared at their table; gracing them with her presence.

Sandrine looked up and flashed the bronze girl a bright smile, "Can I get a chocolate éclair and a cup of Dolly's loco hot cocoa."

Maria smiled in response and scribbled down the order, "and you," she questioned; her question directed at Sid.

"Uh…A cinnamon bun and a cup of cider."

Maria jotted down the last of the order and excused herself.

"So what was the fight about?" Sid questioned once Maria had left their table.

"It was stupid," Sandrine stated airily, "…So when's the big baseball game?"

Sid looked at her taken a back, but responded nonetheless, "In three days."

Sandrine nodded absently, "okay…wanna go to the mall with me later?"

"Can't," Sid informed quietly, "I have practice in a few hours, and Lorenzo and I are going to go visit Eugene before then…wanna come with us?"

"I already visited him earlier today," Sandrine responded easily.

…

"Hey man," Arnold greeted Curly as he entered the Pataki living room.

Curly waved at him gingerly and gathered his things, "I'm on my way to meet Harold and Patty – we're going to visit Eugene."

"Tell him I say hi," Arnold replied easily as he watched Lily waddle towards him excitedly upon noticing his presence.

"Me too," Helga chirped from her seat in front of her computer.

Curly laughed easily and bidded them goodbye as he let himself out.

Helga watched Lily and Arnold in fascination as he played with the gurgling child happily.

_He really is good with kids._

"She seems to be quite taken with you," Helga remarked as Lily began to pat Arnold's face playfully.

Arnold laughed easily, "Yeah, well I love her company," he stated easily from his spot on the carpet.

Helga sauntered over to him and took a seat next to her fellow blondes.

Lily screeched excitedly in gibberish and wiggled her way out of Arnold's embrace and maneuvered herself into Helga's lap.

Helga smirked despite herself, as the little girl seemingly curled herself up into a ball as she proceeded to enter a slumbering state.

Helga watched her quietly; intently – as she slept.

For some reason watching Lily sleep seemed to clam her. The look of serenity that washed over her face as she slept was almost captivating. It was such a simple gesture wrapped in the sweetness of virtue and innocence. So pure and untarnished.

Which was what Lily was. She was such a sweet little child despite her conception.

It was so hard to believe that such a sweet little girl could have possibly been fathered by such a cruel man, such as Nathan.

Helga continued to watch Lily in fascination, until the unshakable feeling of being watched herself enveloped.

It was then that she realized that she had completely forgotten about Arnold, who still sitting next to her.

How she had completely managed to forget about his presence was beyond her.

He looked at her intently as her blue eyes glanced up to finally meet his green ones.

"How long have you been staring?" Helga questioned with mock annoyance.

"Not nearly long enough," he replied easily; Helga blushed despite herself.

Arnold quickly leaned towards her and planted his lips on her's. She immediately gave into the kiss, but quickly pulled away, causing Arnold to look at her questioningly.

"Just give me one second," Helga stated quickly as she motioned to Lily who was still in her lap.

Arnold laughed despite himself, as Helga got up quickly and placed a slumbering Lily into her playpen.

Arnold got up from his spot on the floor and took a seat upon one of the couch's, as Helga headed towards the seat next to him.

Arnold however didn't give her that satisfaction and pulled her onto his lap.

Helga faced him with wide eyes as he smiled up at her uncontrollably.

Her initial shock wore off and her features relaxed considerably as she leaned closer towards him, pausing lightly, as she rested her forehead against his.

Arnold ran a hand through her blonde locks tentatively as he gazed into her majestic blue eyes.

She closed her eyes timidly as she felt his hand leave her hair and travel up her back and past her shoulders, before cupping her chin into his hands.

She opened her eyes easily to greet his emerald ones just as he turned his head slightly to the right of her and delicately brushed his lips against hers.

Helga shuddered at the sudden contact, and encircled her arms around his neck; burying her fingers into his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him.

The innocent kiss quickly spiraled and became something more passionate.

There was just something about her kisses that Arnold secretly deemed as lethal. He could never seem to think straight when he was kissing her. The simple brush of her lips against his always left him craving more. She was however oblivious to the affect that she had on him. Her simple touch drove him crazy, and her voice…

Her voice had become something that he found himself desperately trying to replay in his head, when she wasn't around.

He had never felt this strongly about a girl before, and that scared him.

They had only been dating for a little over a month, and he was already this obsessed with her.

Her eyes. The way they shone.

Her smile. Her laugh…god he loved that sound.

But their relationship – as short as it might be – transcended into something more than physical attraction.

She actually cared about him.

Not that Lila and Sandrine hadn't cared, but Sandrine was very elusive when it came to an emotional bond. She had only seemed to care about the physical.

Lila on the other hand would refuse to talk about anything unpleasant.

When Arnold had first mentioned his grandmother's illness to her, she had completely sugar-coated the situation and tried to put a positive spin on it.

Not that that was a bad thing. At the time it had been somewhat comforting, but avoiding a problem never boded well. Lila always tried to distance herself from anything sad, and she never gave him a reason for it.

But Helga…Helga listened. Helga was blunt. Helga told it like it was.

She didn't try to give him false hope on anything, and she helped him try to deal. She was practically an angel in disguise.

He however decided on never revealing this to her, out of fear that she might laugh at him for comparing her to an angel.

He opened his eyes quickly as she pulled away from him. Panting and out of breath.

She smiled at him weakly, as she maneuvered herself off his lap and onto the seat next to him.

She paused slightly before finally resting her head against his chest as Arnold grabbed a few of the articles she had printed earlier, from off the coffee table in front of them.

He skimmed through the articles quickly while he gently stroked her hair.

She felt him tense against her, and looked up at him questioningly to detect what was wrong.

"I didn't think that it was possible," Arnold began seemingly disgusted, "but your topic seems worst than mine."

Helga frowned against him lightly, "Can you believe that those kids were killing people before they even hit puberty."

Arnold pursed his lips as he continued to read, "Woah!... Senna was five years old when she started helping her brother?"

Helga nodded worriedly, "Yeah, and her brother Andy was fourteen."

Arnold turned his attention away from the article and redirected it towards Helga.

"The freaky thing is," Helga continued fearfully, "that they were never caught. They could still be running around out there killing innocent people. Lord knows where they are now!"

…

**Author Note:** After approximately 40 chapters of A/H angst – I think some sporadic sweet moments are justified.

Sidenote: Maria and Connie are not mine – they belong to Craig. Maria and Connie were in the episode entitled: Sixth Grade Girls. They asked Gerald and Arnold out to a dance to make their boyfriends jealous.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	49. The Undeniable Truth

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The Last Week of October**

…

Helga stormed into the boarding house angrily with Arnold in tow.

He exhaled in frustration as he slammed the door shut behind him

Thank god no one was home. He didn't want anyone walking in on whatever fury Helga was about to unleash.

He paused slightly in the lobby, before finally mustering enough courage to face his furious opponent in the other room.

To his surprise he found her sitting upon one of the couches in the living room with a book in hand.

Arnold approached her cautiously, and took a seat next to her.

And then he waited.

But there was no change in her new calm persona. Instead she remained eerily calm.

Arnold took a deep breath, "Helga…" he began cautiously.

She remained unmoved; her back facing him.

"Helga…"

She didn't flinch.

"Helga I'm sorry," Arnold finally apologized.

She scoffed in response.

_At least it was a response._

"It didn't mean anything," Arnold continued, "it's just the way she is."

Helga finally exhaled dramatically and spun around in her seat to face him, "I get that Sandrine is a flirt, but you could have pushed her away."

"Pushed her away?" Arnold questioned incredulously, "Helga! That would have been mean."

"Mean?" Helga retorted angrily, "Sandrine has a boyfriend I don't understand why she would want to flirt with mine?...Unless you initiated it!"

"Helga," Arnold warned, obviously annoyed, "All she did was hug me. She's a friend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Helga corrected, "An ex-girlfriend who seemed to enjoy that hug a little too much!"

"Helga you're being paranoid," Arnold stated exasperated.

Helga huffed dramatically and threw a book at him in response, "just read the stupid chapter."

"Helga wo-"

"We'll just do the stupid assignment, and then I'll just leave you alone," Helga interrupted bitterly.

"Helga…" Arnold tried to reason, but she turned around once the latter statement had left her mouth and resumed her previous position – with her back to him.

Arnold grunted irritably despite himself and picked up the copy of Brave New World that Helga had hurled at him previously.

They both sat there in complete silence until Arnold found himself letting his mind wander, until his thoughts finally began to focus upon the girl sitting with him on the couch.

He dropped the book to his side meekly and turned to look at Helga…Well more like Helga's back.

"Okay you win," Arnold admitted. The silent treatment was what he deemed one of the worst torture techniques ever invented, and he hated the fact that she was angry with him.

Helga rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Helga," Arnold whined despite himself, causing a smile to grace his girlfriends face. Thank god she had her back towards him, because if he had seen that smile he would have pompously declared himself the victor.

Helga smirked evilly to herself, and began to wonder how long it would take for him to completely lose his composure.

Arnold however found himself holding resentment for the book she was so focused upon.

"Helga would you please put down the book, and talk to me," he questioned irritably. The question however sounded much more like a plea than anything else.

She didn't budge.

Arnold inched his way closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He heard her huff in annoyance as she desperately tried to ignore him.

He smirked at her agitated response, and kissed her neck timidly.

She seemed to tense at the sudden contact but her initial shock wore off in just enough time to enable her to scoot away from him quickly.

Arnold however didn't give up and inched his way closer towards her once again.

"Would you just read the stupid book," Helga instructed just before she felt Arnold's lips rest upon the croon of her neck.

She tried her best to ignore his advances but the moment that he bit down on her ear lobe made her completely lose her inhibitions and become lost in him.

She felt him spin her around to face him.

She smiled weakly as he pulled the book out from between her fingers and tossed it to an adjacent coffee table.

"You know," Helga began, as Arnold resumed his previous attack of kisses upon her neck, "here I was jealous over some skanky girl and you got jealous over a book!"

Arnold pulled away and met her gaze with a mischievous grin, "Yeah, well I guess it's your effect on me."

Helga features seemed to soften at his remark, "Is that so?"

Arnold lowered his head towards hers, "yes it is," he whispered before crashing his lips down to hers.

…

"So you're a lesbian," Patty regurgitated in an almost whisper.

Katrinka looked at her fearfully within a booth at Kokoshka's.

"Wh-…H-…Why didn't you say something earlier?" Patty questioned matter-of-factly.

Katrinka shrugged meekly, "I hadn't even come to terms about it…I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. My mother thinks it's a phase."

"Your mother is whacked," Patty stated incredulously, "I can't believe that you're dating-"

"Patty not so loud," Katrinka interrupted anxiously, "She hasn't told her family yet. And she doesn't want this getting out yet… she doesn't think that her friends would understand."

"What!" Patty yelled despite herself, "How could she not think tha-"

"Everyone deals with it their own way," Katrinka stated knowingly, "We'll come out soon I promise. Until then you cannot tell a soul. Not even Harold."

…

Rhonda ran into the Lloyd living room quickly and exhaled dramatically.

Brooke tore her attention away from the newspaper she was reading and directed it towards her shaken daughter.

_It's now or never,_ Rhonda willed herself, _Tell her now before you lose your courage._

"Mom," Rhonda began cautiously, "I-I…I need to tell you something."

Brooke placed her newspaper upon the coffee table and gave her daughter her full attention.

"I-I…I think daddy's cheating. I saw him." Rhonda began tearfully as she sauntered towards her mother and knelt down onto the plush carpet beneath her. "Mom I'm so sorry."

Brooke sighed and looked at Rhonda grimly, "…Her name is Maureen…I know all about her."

Rhonda looked at her mother taken a back, "You know?"

…

"So you and Sandrine, hunh?" Curly questioned as he dropped the controller from his hand, "Boo-ya!" he declared victoriously, "Dude I completely smoked you!"

"Yeah, well…I wasn't paying attention," Sid downplayed quietly.

"Whatever," Curly scoffed mockingly, "don't go being a sore loser! Dude I totally owned you."

Sid laughed despite himself, "Whatever you say man."

"That's right," Curly continued pompously, "Whatever I say!...I'm the king!"

"Dude it's only Halo," Sid defended.

"Dude I won!"

…

"Sorry I was so cranky earlier," Helga admitted as she apologized to Arnold.

Arnold turned to look at her questioningly.

"I'm just really pissed off right now, and I guess I took you hostage," she continued meekly.

"Well, what pissed you off?"

"Bob," Helga droned.

Arnold exhaled knowingly, "What did pappa Pataki do now?"

"Have you seen a newspaper?" Helga questioned incredulously.

"Not lately," Arnold admitted, "why?"

"He's throwing this huge 34th birthday bash for Maureen," Helga seethed.

Arnold shook his head in disgust, but then looked back up at Helga mischievously.

"Want me to kick his ass," Arnold offered mockingly, "I could round up the guys and we could…rough him up."

Helga laughed despite herself, "I would love to see that…in fact I'd pay to see that."

"Yeah?" he questioned earnestly.

Helga laughed easily, "yeah."

…

"He's been seeing her for three years?" Rhonda screamed angrily.

"Honey she's married…Well she's married to Bob Pataki. So, they don't see each other often."

"What's-What's going on," Rhonda stated beside herself. Her knees began to wobble at her mother's surprising declaration. She felt her head begin to spin, so she plopped herself onto a couch frantically for support.

"Are …Are you ending it?...Are you getting a divorce?" Rhonda demanded fearfully.

Brooke sighed and met Rhonda's tearful gaze, "No!...I don't want to break up this family."

"Mom," Rhonda began frantically, "Mom, this isn't a family!"

"Honey," Brooke reasoned, "Your father and I have a long history together. We share a child – you. We have six houses, and friends… We have a _life_ together."

"Mom," Rhonda responded pleadingly, "What kind of _life_ is this?"

"Oh sweetheart," Brooke hushed knowingly, "It's one that I don't want to lose."

…

"What was that?" Patty questioned as she turned her head away from the assignment in front of her and turned to look at Stinky, "I think it came from your basement."

"A cat," Stinky stated offhandedly.

The two were currently sitting within the Peterson family room; working on their assignment.

"I didn't know that you had a cat," Patty stated before a sneeze escaped her lips.

Stinky arched an eyebrow and looked at her worriedly, "uh…She doesn't come out much. Are you feeling okay?"

"It's nothing," Patty dismissed easily; "I'm just coming down with the flu."

"Oh!...um…So," Stinky began as he picked up his laptop and placed it in his lap. Patty inched closer towards him to get a better view of the screen.

"Countess Daria Moldova was accused of being a vampire," Stinky continued, "She is recorded to have killed approximately five hundred young girls. She believed by doing so would prolong her life and grant her eternal beauty."

Patty cringed, "How could vampires do that?...It's so vile and inhuman."

Stinky turned to look at her in confusion, "I reckon that I can assure you that she wasn't a vampire. She's just some crazy vampire wannabe."

"How would you know?" Patty questioned intrigued.

"Well Daria died right?" Stinky questioned as Patty nodded along in agreement, "Vampires can't die until they imprint."

"Imprint?" Patty questioned curiously.

"Well…Imprinting means marking someone as your true love," Stinky explained, "you see every vampire has a soul mate, and once they meet him/her they imprint. Once they imprint they're marked for death."

"Who's marked for death?" Patty asked fearfully.

"The vampire," Stinky explained.

"So…they die upon seeing their true love?" Patty questioned incredulously.

"No," Stinky explained, "They automatically have their lifeline intertwined with their beloved. So…say I was a vampire, and you were my true love. I'd imprint, correct?"

Patty nodded.

"So once I imprint, my lifeline becomes intertwined with yours. So, say that if you were to die next week…then I would die next week as well. The same day. The same time."

"But how do we not know that Daria didn't meet her true love?" Patty questioned, "She could have imprinted, her soul mate could have died, and then she died as well."

"I reckon that Daria was hanged," Stinky informed as he pointed to his notes, "a vampire could be hanged, stabbed, shot, etc…but it would not die."

"Oh," Patty stated quietly, "…Stin? How do you know so much about vampires?"

"I went through a phase in elementary school," Stinky admitted quickly.

Patty laughed, "I think I heard about that…Didn't Sid have a panic attack or something…he thought you were actually a vampire."

Stinky laughed easily, "yeah."

Patty shook her head fondly, "Oh dear, Sid can be quite the loon sometimes."

…

Rhonda bolted from her house quickly in tears.

She couldn't stand to be in that place.

How could her parents be so childish?

Buckley was off screwing a whore and Brooke was to busy living in her own little twisted world.

These situations never boded well…why couldn't they see that?

Rhonda stopped running and finally took in her surroundings.

She was standing in the middle of Hilwood Park.

The place was deserted.

_Thank god!_

Rhonda sauntered over to a swing and collapsed into the seat.

She rocked herself gently within the seat and began to cry.

…

"AHEM."

Arnold pulled away quickly from Helga just as she pried him off quickly and sat up alert within the couch. Both teens turned to face their intruders with red faces.

"So," Miles began seemingly stupefied, "who's you friend?"

"Um…" Arnold began somewhat flustered, as Helga rolled her eyes in response, "uh…"

Stella bit her lips cautiously as to not laugh.

"Well spit it out son," Miles stated easily.

Stella flashed him a protruding glare. He was obviously doing this on purpose. And he fully well knew who Helga was. He was just mindlessly toying with his son.

"She's my girlfriend," Arnold blurted out quickly.

Helga perked up quickly, and stuck out a hand towards Miles and Stella, "Uh…Hi."

Stella however rushed forward and scooped the unsuspecting girl into her arms. Helga peered at Arnold dumbfounded. He simply shrugged in response.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Stella beamed happily, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Helga glanced at Miles confused.

"Thank you for saving us," Miles clarified gratefully, "We will forever be indebted to you."

…

"Tears never did suit you," a voice chirped; causing Rhonda to snap out of her tearful trance.

She turned towards the source of the voice, and found herself staring into the familiar green eyes of Curly – who was currently perched upon an adjacent swing.

"Curly," Rhonda breathed as she dried her eyes quickly; with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded quietly, "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story," Rhonda breathed sadly.

Curly looked at her intently as she met his gaze, "I've got time."

…

"He named a star and a comet after you?" Stinky stated incredulously as Patty beamed happily.

Stinky shook his head in shock, Just don't tell Lila that," Stinky begged mockingly, "or you're going to make me look bad…I reckon that I'd never peg Harold as a romantic."

"Well he knows all about my love for astronomy, so it wasn't a total shot in the dark," Patty stated knowingly.

"So, why do you like astronomy so much?" Stinky questioned as he closed his laptop.

"It calms me," Patty explained, "…you should come with me on one of my astronomy treks – it made a believer out of Harold."

Stinky flashed Patty a bright smile, "I reckon that I will take you up on one of those offers…how about next week?"

"Sure," Patty stated easily.

Stinky glanced at his watch, "Mind if I walk you home…wouldn't want anything happening to you on the way there."

Patty nodded, "Okay…but didn't you say that you had to meet Lila later…isn't the trek to my house out of your way."

"I'll get to her house on time," he replied easily, "don't be such a worried-wart."

…

"They seemed quite taken with you," Arnold grinned easily as he and Helga entered the Alzheimer's unit within Hilwood hospital.

"Yeah," Helga admitted quietly, "but that is not the way I pictured meeting your parents."

"It went well," he stated airily.

Helga scoffed, "of course it did…but what if I were just some random girl that never saved them…then I'd just be some skank you brought home with your tongue down my throat."

Arnold laughed at her bluntness, "well for one thing" he stated matter-of-factly, "you are not a skank…and trust me I think I would know."

Helga swatted him in the arm playfully in offence.

"And two," he continued easily, "you are not just some random girl. You happen to be someone I care very deeply for and my parents just kind of picked up on it."

Helga turned to look at him in awe, "you know it is so hard for me to stay mad at you when you have crazy sugar-sweet mood swings like this."

"Yeah, well…hopefully that cheeriness lasts," Arnold stated grimly as the smile disappeared from his face.

Helga looked at him knowingly as she clasped her hands around his.

"I think it's time I introduced you to my grandmother."

…

"I mean," Rhonda vented frantically, as the occasional tear fell from her eyes, "I've tried to reason with them both…but – but they don't listen."

Curly drew his lips into a grim line as he listened to her intently.

"I mean ever since I was a child they've been spewing that I was such a blessing. I mean they told me that they stopped at me, because I was just so perfect. That I was a symbol of their love," Rhonda cried angrily, "…some symbol. My constant nagging won't make my father give up his sinful ways…and my mother – she'd - she'd rather share him than be without him!...I can't even seem to get through to her. I mean do I not mean anything to them!"

"Rhonda they're your parents…you obviously mean something to them," Curly stated quietly.

"But they don't listen to me!" she cried frantically, "I mean they used to do whatever I said…now they don't listen!...They choose now! Now! Out of all times – Now – not to listen to me! This is the only time that I've ever wanted something more than anything!...I would give up everything! Everything! For us to be a family again."

Curly swallowed hard, he had no idea how to respond to that. And even if he could – he didn't think that the answer would be justified. There was no answer possibly available that could give her some solace.

To his relief he didn't have to, because Rhonda's momentary paused turned out to be her way of regaining her breath before starting another rant.

"What does that say about me, hunh!" Rhonda demanded. Curly shook his head and shrugged in confusion.

"Why can't I get my parents to see the light Curly?...I've got to be the most incompetent person ever! I mean this just speaks loads about my worth. I have got to be th-"

"Rhonda, stop!" Curly yelled suddenly. He definitely heard enough.

It was one thing for her parents to make her feel isolated, but it was another thing when they had her discrediting herself.

Rhonda quieted down considerable and looked at him somewhat hurt.

"Incompetent," he repeated, incredulously, "You?...You are not incompetent. And as for what this whole situation says about you?...it says nothing about you…I think it says a lot more about your parents!"

She peered at him intently, but then for reasons that evaded her, she began to cry harder.

Curly looked beside himself as he tried to shush her tears, "Look…Rhonda, don't cry," he pleaded.

Rhonda shook her head, and looked back up at him, "I know why you pushed me away," she sobbed quietly.

Curly looked at her in confusion, "What!"

"I know that my father's the reason you stayed away," she continued as she dried her eyes timidly.

Curly sighed and looked at her expectantly, "He told you, hunh?"

"Actually, no," Rhonda admitted, "You, Helga, and Harold did."

Curly arched an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Long story," she admitted quietly.

Curly laughed, "Like I said…I've got time."

…

"Sid," Stinky greeted as he and Patty sauntered up to the seemingly lost boy, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Sid admitted quietly, "Just thought that I'd go for a walk."

"Well Stinky was just walking me home," Patty informed lightly.

"Oh," Sid replied easily, "Well do either of you guys wanna catch a movie?"

"I can't," Stinky enlightened easily, "I promised Lila and Mr. Sawyer that I'd help them paint their living room."

"Wish I could," Patty declined begrudgingly, "but I promised the Jolly Olly man that I'd babysit his kids."

"Oh," Sid replied easily.

"Uh, Stin? Do you mind if Sid walks me home," Patty suggested easily, "His house is on my way, and if you leave now you can make it to Lila's in twenty minutes."

"Uh, sure," Stinky replied easily, "That cool with you?"

Sid nodded easily as they bid Stinky goodbye.

They turned around on their spots and headed in the opposite direction.

Stinky watched them walk away easily, before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out and answered the call, "Hello?"

"_Hey Stin," Lila beamed from the other line, "You almost here?"_

"Yeah," Stinky replied easily, "I'm actually in front of your house right now."

"_You are?" Lila questioned, as she peered out her window, "Where?"_

Stinky turned around and watched as Patty and Sid disappeared into the distance.

…

"Right here," he replied easily.

Lila turned her head to her left and found Stinky waving at her on her front lawn.

…

"Grandma," Arnold began quietly as Gertie stirred in her spot upon the plushness of the couch she had dozed off upon.

"Grandma, it's me," Arnold greeted cautiously; "It's me Arnold."

Gertie smiled at him happily before turning to face Helga. She narrowed her eyebrows and looked at her intently.

"Grandma…this is H-"

"Eleanor!" Gertie greeted ecstatically, "Oh, Eleanor! It's been so long!"

Arnold frowned, "She's obviously not herself today."

He turned to look at Helga who was extending her hand towards his grandmother's.

"Yes it has! … It's been eight years I believe," Helga stated happily, "I'm sorry that I had to bolt at breakfast."

"Well you didn't have to jump out the window you could have used the door," Gertie exclaimed knowingly.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Helga laughed easily.

Arnold turned to look at Helga in confusion.

"I'll explain," Helga whispered informatively.

At that moment Phil entered the room easily, "Hey there Shortman," he greeted easily, just as his eyes fell upon Helga, "Well I see you brought your little friend with the former one eyebrow."

"Uh…yeah. Helga," Arnold informed, "uh…Grandpa. Helga's my girlfriend."

"Is she now?" Phil stated sceptically as he eyed Helga.

Helga looked at him somewhat uncomfortably; unsure of how to react to his response.

Phil smiled easily and extended his hand welcomingly, "It's about time," he stated simply, before flashing Helga a wink.

…

"So why isn't Sandrine going with you to the movies?" Patty questioned as she and Sid continued to walk the sidewalk.

"She has some taxidermy thing," Sid stated offhandedly.

"Hmm," Patty stated despite herself.

Sid turned to look at her sceptically, "What?"

"Nothing," Patty answered quickly.

"No, that 'hmm' meant something," Sid mocked, "What's on your mind?"

"What's on yours," Patty regurgitated.

"I asked you first?" Sid remarked easily.

"Yeah, well ladies first," Patty toyed victoriously.

Sid laughed, "touché."

…

"So what were his terms exactly?" Rhonda questioned once her tears had subsided.

Curly sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Rhonda assured easily.

"He said that if I didn't stay away from you, then he would make sure that my family was ruined," Curly admitted quietly.

"So you weren't mad at me?" Rhonda asked hopefully.

He turned to look at her in confusion, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what happened with Sid," Rhonda replied ashamed.

"Rhonda…we weren't even dating when that happened," Curly admitted easily, "It wasn't like you were cheating on me…and anyways…you could have come to me and said that you had just killed someone, and I wouldn't have been turned off."

Rhonda arched an eyebrow in response, as a smile finally graced her face.

"Heck, I would have probably even helped you hide the body," Curly grinned as Rhonda laughed in response.

"So," Rhonda stated quietly, "I guess…we…uh…remain friends, hunh?"

"Yeah," Curly replied resentfully, "Look Rhonda…I care about you a lot, but I –I …I can't-"

"You can't put your family's wellbeing at risk," Rhonda concluded dolefully.

Curly nodded meekly.

"I understand," she replied quietly.

Curly sighed as he got up from his seat and extended a hand towards her; to help her up.

She smiled weakly and accepted his hand timidly, as she rose from her seat upon the swing.

However, much to her surprise, the swift gesture caused her to lose her balance, as she tripped over some blades of grass; causing her to stumble forward into Curly's arms.

She looked up at him gratefully and secretly thanked him for breaking her fall.

Curly looked at her hesitantly; his gaze seemed to linger upon her chocolatey brown eyes.

Rhonda looked up at him tentatively; willing herself to look away.

But try as she might she couldn't.

It was like a force – that she couldn't quite explain kept her there, and seemed to pull her closer towards him.

Her brain screamed at her to pull away.

Whatever she was about to do couldn't possibly end well for either of them. There was too much at stake for him.

But her heart didn't listen.

She quickly began to close the space in between them, as she pressed her mouth upon his heatedly.

And in a move that surprised Rhonda – he kissed her back.

…

"I know that I'm dating Sandrine and all," Sid vented feverishly, "but I can't seem to get my mind off of Juliet."

"She must have left quite the impression," Patty stated skyward.

"She did," he admitted quietly, "She was the first girl that I've ever met that seemed _real_," Sid disclosed.

"Real?"

"She liked me for me," he enlightened, "she wasn't interested in me because I was one of the popular guys, or that I was on a sports team…but she ran off the moment I took off my mask."

"Well you can be quite intimidating," Patty responded sarcastically.

Sid scoffed in mock offence.

"Well did you try looking for her?" Patty questioned easily.

"Of course I did," Sid replied incredulously, "you know I did!"

"No," she informed limberly, "I meant really _look_ for her…Sid I doubt you've spoken to every girl in Hilwood."

"It sure felt like I did," he droned despite himself.

"Well maybe you were looking, but you weren't really looking," Patty stated aloofly, "What if you didn't look hard enough."

"I looked everywhere that I could possibly have thought of looking," Sid reminded frantically, "…maybe I made her up."

"You did not make her up," Patty replied knowingly, "I saw her she was real."

"Well it doesn't matter now," he stated airily, "I'm dating Sandrine."

Patty paused and looked at Sid dolefully, "Sid. You're my friend, and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," he replied unconvincingly.

"Really?" She challenged, "Because it doesn't seem like you are to me."

"What do you want me to do Patty?" he stated exasperatedly.

"I want you to follow your heart," she stated knowingly, "because the heart never lies. So, if it's meant to be…Then it'll be."

…

"We can't do this," Curly informed as he pushed Rhonda away quickly.

Rhonda looked at the ground sadly, "You're right," she mumbled.

She looked back up and met Curly's gaze. He quickly took a step towards her and pulled her into another kiss.

Rhonda pulled away quickly, "This is wrong," she stated, but then kissed him again despite herself.

"So wrong," he agreed in between kisses.

…

"So you went through a sleep-walking phase," Arnold replied incredulously, as he eyed Helga from the back of Phil's packard.

"Only if I eat pork rinds," Helga admitted thoroughly embarrassed.

Arnold laughed, "I can't believe you ended up in my house!"

"Stop laughing," Helga whined, "It's not funny!"

Phil laughed heartily from his spot at the driver's seat, "It is funny…at least now we know who Gertie's 'Eleanor' was."

Arnold continued to laugh, as Helga rolled her eyes, "I should have never said anything."

"I can't wait to tell this to Eugene," Arnold laughed, "He's gonna have a hernia once he hears this."

Helga turned to look at him agape and with wide eyes, "Arnoldo if you tell anyone about that…then you'll have to answer to old Betsy and the five avengers!"

Arnold stifled a laugh, "Yeah sure," he stated sarcastically.

Helga playfully punched him in the arm as Phil suddenly swerved the car over to the side of the road.

Arnold grabbed onto his seat quickly, as Helga crashed into his side with a thud.

The two teens looked around in shock, before they quickly scrambled towards the driver seat.

"Grandpa!" Arnold screamed as he unbuckled his seat belt, and quickly lunged forward.

Phil looked up at Arnold.

His face looked flushed and he was clutching his chest.

"I – I…I can't breathe," Phil struggled as Arnold quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and quickly ran outside to open the driver's door.

Helga whipped out her cell phone, as Arnold unbuckled Phil's seat belt.

"Hi 911!" Helga screamed frantically, "I need some help. I think someone has just suffered a heart attack!"

…

A/N: Brooke/Rhonda scene was taken from the new 90210.

The imprinting description was taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. But in this case I altered it to fit into the Vampire universe, and as you will see later – The Hey Arnold universe.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	50. Of Mysteries and Death

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The First Week of November**

…

Stinky smiled contently as he collapsed backwards into the softness of the lush blanket that Patty had spread earlier.

He glanced over at Patty – who was laying next to him. Her face seemed relaxed but pensive.

"You know what I like most about the stars?" she stated quietly.

"What?"

"You look at them…at all of them up there…and you just know that there's gotta be something more than…" she trailed off uneasily.

"Life," Stinky finished knowingly.

Patty nodded.

"Are you scared," he asked quietly.

"Not of dying," Patty informed meekly, "really it's more that I'm afraid of time. And not having enough of it. Time to figure out who I'm supposed to be…to find my place in the world before I have to leave it. I'm afraid of what I'll miss."

Stinky swallowed hard, "…Thanks for… uh…sharing this with me."

Patty turned to look at him a sneezed lightly; she smiled bashfully, "Your welcome."

Stinky frowned, "I think we should head back. It's kind of chilly and you still have the flu – we could have done this some other time."

Patty laughed lightly, "yea – whatever _dad_…I'm fine Stin."

…

"You're dating who?" Helga screamed despite herself; as Olga took a step back seemingly frightened.

"I'm sorry Helga, but … you se-…this is exactly why I was afraid to tell you!" Olga stated exasperatedly, "I was afraid of your reaction!"

"This family has gone postal?" Helga replied skyward, as she shook her head in disbelief, "not that we weren't a train wreck before."

"Helga," Olga warned, "Robert happens to be a great guy!"

"Olga this has Oedipus complex written all over it!" Helga stated offhandedly.

"Helga…"

"He's old, he has Bob's name, and he's my teacher for crying out loud!"

"He is not old he has a scalp issue; he's only five years my senior, and I thought you liked Robert," Olga questioned.

"I like Simmons," Helga informed, "_Simmons! – _As in my teacher! My teacher Olga!"

"I love him," Olga revealed desperately.

Helga froze and stared at her sister incredulously.

Olga sighed defeatingly, "…baby sis…"

"I need some air," Helga replied stoically as exited the room, and then the house.

…

Harold entered Dolly's and headed towards the front counter to place an order.

Patty had called him fifteen minutes prior and he had wanted to surprise her with a box of her favorite delicious pastries once she arrived home.

"I hate this town," Maria droned as she handed some blonde girl an iPod.

Harold found himself listening in on their conversation despite himself.

"You're welcome," the blonde stated sarcastically.

Maria sighed, "I'm sorry Connie…it's just that I feel so suffocated lately…I mean I barely see you anymore."

"Well since Hilwood is totally harshing your mellow come with me back to Rhode Island. You could bee-atch there," Connie responded with a smirk.

"Tempting," Maria replied easily, "but I'd have to give two weeks notice, and Earl is already short on staff. One of the waitresses quit last week, so I'd have to resign in about a month."

"Here's your order sir."

Harold whipped his head away from the chattering girls and focused it upon his server.

"Uh thanks," he thanked lightly, as he grabbed the bag.

…

"Okay jot this down," Sandrine instructed as Sheena grabbed her notebook as told; Arnold however seemed to be on another planet.

"The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer who operated in Northern California in the late 1960s," Sandrine informed as she highlighted her article.

Sheena nodded as she wrote down every word; signaling for Sandrine to continue.

"His identity remains unknown. The Zodiac killer coined his name in a series of taunting letters he sent to the press. His letters included four cryptograms (or ciphers), three of which have yet to be solved. The Zodiac murdered five known victims in Benicia, Vallejo, Lake Berryessa, and San Francisco between December 1968 and October 1969. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. Numerous suspects have been named by law enforcement and amateur investigators, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced. In April 2004, the San Francisco Police Department marked the case "inactive" but re-opened it some time before March 2007. The case also remains open in the city of Vallejo as well as in Napa and Solano Counties. The California Department of Justice also has maintained an open case file on the Zodiac murders since 1969."

Sheena frowned as she again nodded for Sandrine to continue.

Arnold eyed the green-eyed girl uneasily, as she continued, "In August 2008, a Sacramento man claimed he had discovered evidence that pointed to his deceased stepfather being the Zodiac Killer named Jack Tarrance. A black hood, a knife encrusted with blood, writing samples, and rolls of photographic film were collected by the FBI. The FBI has not said when it will release the results of its tests. To date, those tests have neither concluded nor ruled out the suspect as the Zodiac Killer, and the FBI continues to collect more evidence to build a DNA profile. The last SFPD investigators of the case were Homicide Detail Inspectors Michael N. Maloney and Kelly Carroll. They were the first to submit DNA evidence from Zodiac's letters for analysis, which resulted in a partial genetic profile. DNA testing seems to have conclusively ruled out their lead suspect, Arthur Leigh Allen. In April 2004, the SFPD marked the case "inactive", citing caseload pressure and resource demands. They reopened the case some time before March 2007 and returned evidence to Vallejo police for additional DNA testing, where the case has remained open. The Vallejo Police Department website maintains a link for providing Zodiac crime tips. The case is also open in Napa County and Riverside."

Sheena put down her pen and notebook, and shook her right hand dramatically to emphasize her hurting wrist.

"This dude was totally brilliant," Sandrine stated admirably.

Sheena turned to look at her and narrowed her brows disapprovingly, "you're kidding right…there's nothing cool about psycho bastards that kill people for sport."

"I didn't say that it was cool," Sandrine informed airily, "of course murder isn't cool, but I'm just saying that the thought and calculation this guy put into orchestrating all of this was genius – I mean he had to have been a genius…its such a shame that he didn't put his brain to better use…like for science or something."

Sheena rolled her eyes despite herself, and turned to look at Arnold, "You okay?" she questioned sympathetically, as she eyed her blonde friend.

He nodded timidly, "I'm just worried about grandpa that's all."

Sandrine waved her hand airily, "Your grandfather's a rock Arnold he'll be fine."

"He suffered a heart attack Sandrine," Arnold snapped angrily despite himself, "I'd highly classify that as fine – if he was fine they would have released him by now."

Sandrine flashed him a hurt look.

Arnold sighed in response, as Sheena patted his back lightly, "I'm sorry," he apologized as Sandrine nodded easily," I'm just on edge…"

…

"Where are you going?" Shelly questioned as Phil nearly jumped out of his skin, and froze in his spot. Oh no! He had been caught. Gathering up as much courage as he could muster he turned around and faced his worrisome doctor within the empty hospital hallway.

"I was just taking a walk," he replied breezily, "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, you know you're not supposed to," Shelly responded disapprovingly, "it's against the rules."

"Yeah, I know," Phil admitted quietly.

"You weren't really going for a walk, were you?" Shelly pried despite herself, "you were going to see Gertie, weren't you?"

Phil looked down at the ground sadly.

Shelly smiled weakly, "Since its against the rules I can't let you go…so, you're gonna have to go back to your room."

Phil nodded and quietly turned around on his spot and began to head back to his room.

"As for me," Shelly continued happily, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get myself a cup of coffee. I won't be back to check on you for a while, so don't do anything foolish.

Phil turned to look at her with a big smile plastered to his face.

Shelly flashed him a wink before exiting the hallway.

…

"It went straight to voice mail," Lorenzo informed, as Katrinka twirled around happily in her spot in the centre of the Grande hall.

"Can you ever imagine living in this place," Katrinka gushed as she stopped her clockwork dance out of sheer dizziness.

"Well what would you expect a Grande Duke and his family to live in," Lorenzo smirked.

"I can't believe that you were able to arrange all of this…Simmons better give us A's – I mean we came all the way to freakin Poland to get the down low on our assignment," Katrinka noted excitedly.

"Where did that tour guide go?" Lorenzo fretted distractedly.

Katrinka smiled easily as she began to examine portraits of the family, "Wilhemenia was beautiful," Katrinka breathed as she pointed towards the ten year old girl in the picture that hung upon the Grande wall.

Lorenzo sauntered over to her to get a better look of the oldest Arillya daughter. She had flowing flame red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"She would have grown to be quite the looker," Lorenzo exclaimed easily, as his eyes fell upon her necklace.

"That's an interesting symbol," he noted as he pointed to the necklace that the young girl wore.

Katrinka squinted to get a better look of the symbol Lorenzo spoke of.

"It's the Arillya family crest," a man's voice boomed from behind the duo, "The Claddagh."

Katrinka jumped in her spot; startled by his sudden appearance. She tore her attention away from the heart shaped symbol, that was donned by intertwining hands and a crown."

Lorenzo turned to face the elderly man easily, "Bernard there you are!…ugh…what are those words written on the crest?"

Bernard smiled easily, "Raz Na Grudzień," he stated simply.

"What does that mean?" Katrinka inquired curiously.

"It means Once Upon A December," he finished quietly.

"Interesting words," Lorenzo commented, "do they hold any significance."

"Once Upon A December is a Polish Lullaby created by Empress Brygida Arilliya. She was Wilhemenia's grandmother. December was the only time she would see her grandchildren for she lived in Denmark most of the time. The lullaby was created in so that they wouldn't forget her. Her son and his wife would lull the children to sleep by singing that song."

"Do you happen to have a copy of the song?" Katrinka questioned hopefully.

Bernard nodded, "follow me."

…

"Sid I'm ever so sure that this classifies as breaking and entering," Lila whispered heatedly as Sid led her into Maurice Podalecki's house.

"This is for research Lila," Sid informed breezily; "We'll send him good thoughts when we leave."

Lila huffed despite herself as she followed Sid up a large staircase within the darkness, "Sid we're gonna get caught!"

"No we're not."

"Yes we will," Lila whined anxiously.

"No we're not," he dismissed arrogantly.

Almost as if on cue the staircase was illuminated by bright lights, as a large chandelier began to shine with all of its fury.

Sid and Lila glanced up the large staircase to find Maurice staring down upon them disapprovingly, "yes, you are."

…

"_Piękny sen wrócił znów, Ktoś z daleka mnie woła, Słyszę znów tamtą pieśń, Świat radosny dokoła. Ktoś swe ramię daje mi, Głos dzwoneczków leciutko drży, Konie pędzą w srebrną dal, Znów porwał mnie ten bal. Ktoś w ramiona bierze mnie, Serce oddać mu swoje chcę, Niech nie kończy się ten bal I niech nie boli żal. Piękny sen wrócił znów, Ktoś wynurza się z cienia, Porwał mnie tamten walc, Znów wróciły wspomnienia. Serca głos budzi znów. Tak uśpione marzenia."_

"It was a really beautiful song," Katrinka informed giddily from within the Colletti private jet, "Too bad we couldn't understand a word of it."

…

"Don't worry about," Lorenzo stated breezily, "I'll get someone to translate it soon."

Phil opened the door to Gertie's room timidly.

"Hi," he greeted quietly as he stepped into the room fearfully. Fearfully for he was not sure if she was his Gertie or the Gertie that had forgotten all about him.

"Phil!...Oh Phil!" she greeted happily, and somewhat relieved.

Phil smiled gratefully. She was definitely his Gertie.

"Hi, sweetheart," Phil greeted sheepishly, "…I'm sorry I haven't been able to be here to read to you."

"I didn't know what to do," Gertie babbled nervously, "I was afraid you were never coming back."

"I'll always come back," Phil hushed quietly, as he took a seat next to her within her bed, and wrapped her into a protective hug.

Gertie buried her head in his chest, "What's gonna happen when I can't remember anything any more?" she sobbed lightly, "What will you do?"

"I'll be here," Phil lulled quietly, "…I'll never leave you."

Gertie wrapped her arms around him tighter, but her sobbing stopped. Phil smiled lightly, that was obviously the answer she wanted to hear. She looked up at him, but her hold around his chest didn't waver, "I need to ask you something?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you think that our love can create miracles?" Gertie questioned in an almost whisper.

"Yes, I do." He answered quietly as he kissed the top of her head, "That's what brings you back to me each time."

"Do you think our love could take us away together?"

"I think our love can do anything we want it to," Phil replied knowingly.

"I love you," Gertie bidded quietly as her eyes began to close limberly.

"I love you, Gertie," Phil concurred lightly, "Good night."

Her grip around his upper chest tightened happily, as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

…

The phone rang suddenly within the boarding house; which presented a short distraction for Arnold momentarily.

He however ignored it, and decided that he'd let his mother get it – for he very well couldn't get up in the middle of Helga's emotional breakdown.

"She's dating Simmons!" Helga screamed for the hundredth time, "SIMMONS!"

Arnold cringed despite himself, but it was more because of the tone of her voice rather than the subject matter.

"Look Helga may-"

Arnold turned around and to face his mother who had stepped into his room suddenly unannounced.

Stella's face was streaming with tears.

"Mom!" Arnold yelled despite himself, as Helga suddenly became mute.

"What's wrong?" Arnold questioned once more.

Stella stifled a sob, "It's your grandparents…"

Arnold's face fell as she continued, "They've – Their gone."

…

**Author Note:** Some of you might have noticed that I deleted the prequel to this story. I realized that things were just going to become repetitive so I did way with it.

**Things I can't take credit for:**

Information about the Zodiac Killer was taken directly off of wikipedia.

The Patty/Stinky scene was taken from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

The Phil/Gertie scene was taken from The Notebook.

Once Upon A December – Is from the movie Anastasia.

The Claddagh ring.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	51. The Secret's Out

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, Frederick Nolan, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Four Days Later – The Second Week of November**

…

Helga rushed quickly out the back door of the boarding house and headed briskly up the walk towards the Shortman garage.

She opened the door timidly and let out a gasp of relief.

Pulling out her cellphone, she texted a 'I FOUND HIM' to Stella, and proceeded into the garage apprehensively.

She found Arnold slumped defeatingly over the hood of a green Packard – which stood before him.

He tensed up upon recognizing the familiar feeling of being watched wash over him. Spinning around he came face to face with Helga.

He flashed her a weak smile, but then reverted his attention back towards the car.

After a brief moment, he sighed unwillingly. "Grandpa loved this thing!"

Helga bit her lip sympathetically in response.

"He never wanted to get rid of it," he continued stoically.

Helga took a step towards him and rubbed his back soothingly, "I know," she whispered lightly.

Arnold seemed to take some comfort in her words. "Is my aunt Susan here yet?"

Helga shook her head lightly, "not yet…your mom says she should be here any minute."

Arnold nodded and took a step away from the Packard, "We should get back."

…

"I'm just glad that we weren't arrested for trespassing," Sid exclaimed as he followed Lila up the driveway to a house that could only be described as quaint.

"I'm ever so sure that that little stunt was your idea," Lila informed annoyed, "Maurice is a saint…I mean if it were me – I would have freaked."

Sid smiled lightly in response, as the two teens sauntered up the stoop of the quaint house, "I just don't understand why Maurice wouldn't answer our questions himself… and no offence but he seemed quite shaken by our presence – like he had seen a ghost or something."

"Maybe it's a touchy subject for him," Lila suggested knowingly.

Sid opened his mouth to say something, but was prevented from doing so – as the front door of the house flew open.

An elderly man opened the door, and squinted at them from behind the screen glass. "Can I help you?" he questioned quizzically.

"We're sorry to bother you," Lila apologized politely, "but are you Frederick Nolan?"

The old man nodded lightly, "Yes I am."

Sid smiled happily, "You used to work as a butler for the Podalecki family years ago, right?"

Frederick nodded warily, "Yes I was."

"Uh…Maurice actually sent us here," Lila informed, "We had a few questions for him, but he said that you would be able to provide us with all of the information we need."

Frederick narrowed his eyes ponderingly at Lila, "You…uh…never mind. Follow me. Yes. Yes. Maurice had told me you were coming. Come in."

…

Harold struggled as he tried tirelessly to tie his tie. His attempts seemed to continue in vain, until Patty stepped into the room and chuckled heartily.

"Give that to me," Patty stated knowingly as she breezed over to Harold, "Now watch carefully … over, under, around and through… There!" she stated proudly as she whirled Harold around to inspect it for himself in the mirror.

"Thank you," Harold complimented happily.

Patty sneezed lightly, and then cleared her throat, "You're welcome."

Harold turned to eye her worriedly, "Baby you've had that cold for about a month now – I don't think that cough syrup is working."

"You worry too much," Patty stated airily.

Harold eyed her sternly, as she huffed in aggravation. "Humor me," he stated simply.

"Okay if it bothers you that much – we'll go and see the family doctor after the funeral."

Harold smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"Whatever," she mocked playfully, before flashing him a radiant smile.

…

"Katrinka Marie Sawtell!" Mrs. Sawtell screamed at the top of her lungs as Katrinka breezed past her, "Don't you dare walk away from me! … get your butt back here this instant!"

"No!" Katrinka screamed angrily, "I have a friend who needs me right now! He's burying both of his grandparents today – and I have to be there!"

"A funeral?" Katrinka mother's screamed in disbelief, "You're going to a funeral?"

"Yes," Kat stressed angrily.

"Really?" he mother continued doubtfully.

Katrinka rolled her eyes dramatically and spun around on her heels.

"Is _she _going to be there," Mrs. Sawtell screamed bitterly.

Katrinka whirled around angrily, and shot her mother a death glare, "you're ridiculous!"

With that said she stormed out of her house, with her mother in tow.

"_I'm _ridiculous! _You're _ridiculous!"

Katrinka spun around to face her mother who was still screaming from her spot at the front of the house – on the stoop.

She shook her head in disappointment, just as the Colletti limo pulled up in front of her.

She spun around and got in.

The limo drove away, leaving a livid Mrs. Sawtell in its wake.

…

"Susan," Stella half-heartedly gushed as she embraced her sister, "It's been too long!...Though I do wish our reunion was under better circumstances."

"Well whose fault is that," Susan joked as she pulled away from Stella tearfully, "You should have called me the minute you returned to Hilwood! … So where's that handsome husband and son of yours."

Stella led Susan into the living room to where Miles was sitting – completely immersed in work. He was dressed in a suit and had a bunch of files sprawled across the coffee table.

Stella cleared her throat lightly, as Miles's head snapped up automatically. He narrowed his eyes at Susan quizzically, before a small smile graced his face. "Susan!" he exclaimed easily, "it's about time you made an appearance!"

Susan hugged him lightly, "I'm sorry about Phil and Gertie, Miles. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Miles nodded uneasily; "yeah…uh" he cleared his throat hesitantly, as Stella bit her lip sadly. "Have you seen Arnold yet?"

Susan shook her head, "No… where is he? … I doubt he'll even remember me. He wasn't even a year old, the last I saw of him."

"He's in the kitchen," Stella informed lightly, as she watched Miles head back to the coffee table, before she grabbed Susan's hand and led her out of the room.

Once in the hallway, and out of earshot, Stella looked at Susan uneasily, "Everyone's a little on edge today."

Susan nodded knowingly, "I don't blame you guys. You must all be in shock. I mean the situation is all so…"

"Shocking," Stella finished. Susan nodded lightly.

"How are you," Susan questioned ponderingly.

Stella shook her head, as she struggled to find the correct words. "Miles just tries to distract himself lately from everything. Arnold's accident had him focused on his work…and now Phil and Gertie – he's become even more indulged into this missing kids case than ever…and…and Phil and Gertie – they were practically my parents… I mean after mom and dad's passing… they… they accepted me completely."

Susan nodded knowingly, "As crazy as they were – you have to admit that they were awesome."

"Crazy? … thought you weren't supposed to judge people?" Stella played lightly.

"Hey just because I'm a psychiatrist doesn't mean I can't use the word," Susan noted happily.

"So… when did your flight get here?" Stella questioned as the two women paused briefly a few steps away from the kitchen.

"Didn't get one," Susan informed easily.

Stella eyed her sister in confusion.

"I live here now," Susan informed, "I have been for about sixteen years now."

"What!"

"After you were declared missing – I moved down here from Seattle … I don't know why, but I thought that if I did… I would feel closer to you somehow," Susan explained.

"But-But why didn't you call or visit the family…Did you visit the family?"

Susan shook her head ashamed, "No…I felt that if I did…I would…It would just remind me of you, and-and everyone had given up…Stella you and Miles were declared dead, and after all of those years just breezing by…"

Stella nodded knowingly, "It would have just been too hard."

"I do however feel like I know quite a bit about Arnold though," Susan stated slyly.

"Why is that?" Stella pondered as she led her sister into the kitchen.

Susan simply shrugged.

Both women entered the kitchen to find Arnold – donned in a suit; stirring a concoction that could only be deemed as lemonade.

Arnold glanced up from his task as soon as both women stepped into the kitchen.

"Arnold," Stella informed as her son headed towards both ladies, "This is your aunt Susan."

Arnold smiled lightly and took a step towards Susan as she pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"My!" Susan exclaimed as she pulled away to inspect him, "You've grown into quite the man."

Arnold flushed despite himself, as Stella scanned the kitchen absently.

"You must have all the girl's chasing after you," Susan continued happily.

Stella laughed lightly, "Yeah…well – his sights seem to be focused upon just one."

"Is that so?" Susan questioned.

Stella stopped her scanning, "Where is Helga?"

"Helga?" Susan questioned.

"My girlfriend," Arnold informed lightly, as Susan smiled a little too pleased by the declaration.

"She's in the bathroom," Arnold informed his mother, "…uh…should I get a room ready for Aunt Susan?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Stella informed easily, "You just stay here and keep your aunt company, and introduce her to Helga."

Arnold nodded easily as his mother exited the kitchen.

He then turned his attention towards his aunt, "So how long will you be staying in Hilwood?"

"I live in Hilwood actually," Susan informed easily.

Arnold looked at her in surprise and opened his mouth to respond, but caught sight of Helga heading towards the kitchen.

He cleared his throat easily, and perked up in his spot as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Helga," Arnold began as Susan eyed Helga happily. Helga seemed to go rigid with shock, "This is my aunt Susan. Aunt Susan this is my girlfriend He-"

"Helga," Susan stated knowingly.

Arnold looked from Helga to Susan in shock. "Do you guys know each other?"

Helga opened her mouth in shock, but seemed to regain enough composure to utter: "Doctor Bliss?"

Arnold arched an eyebrow in surprise.

Susan smiled happily, "How are you dear?"

…

"Hmmm!...Okay…Stop," Curly ordered desperately between kisses, but his attempts went in vain.

Rhonda ignored him and let her hands roam his clothed chest feverishly. She could feel his heart pound erratically from beneath her touch.

Her lips left his begrudgingly, as she eyed him innocently. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Curly shook his head, and she leaned in towards him for another kiss. He however turned his head quickly, and her lips collided with his cheek.

"What if we get caught?" he whispered lightly.

Rhonda took a step back, "Curly we're in a closet – in your mother's dry-cleaning store."

He looked away hesitantly regardless.

She grabbed his face in her hands, and turned his face lightly to meet her gaze, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Curly stated incredulously, "Wha-why are you sorry?"

"Because," Rhonda stated knowingly, "We have to hide our relationship because of _me_."

Curly shook his head, "Not _you_. We have to hide because of your father."

"Potato. Potatoe," Rhonda stated airily.

Curly smirked despite himself goofily.

Rhonda flashed him the best annoyed look that she could muster. It was hard to do – for she loved his goofy, childlike expressions too much. "What?"

"Relationship," he informed lightly.

"Hunh," Rhonda stated dumbfounded.

"You said our _relationship_," Curly pointed out smugly.

Rhonda arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"So, what if I did," she replied airily.

Curly simply shrugged, and looked down at the ground uneasily.

Rhonda jumped up from her spot and kissed him heatedly – hoping to erase whatever doubts he may have seemingly been having.

She pulled away and looked at him sheepishly.

Curly looked at her somewhat delusioned, and opened his mouth to say something – only to be interrupted by Rhonda's cell phone.

…

"Those kids were the pride and joy of Minerva and Maurice. The media turned that family's tragedy into a public farce."

"Were you close with the family?" Sid asked as he took a bite out of the brownie Frederick had given him.

Frederick nodded, "My wife died when I was thirty. We hadn't had any children. Miri, Dee, and Jason were like my children. And Maurice and Minerva treated me like a member of the family."

"Can you tell us a few things about the family?" Lila questioned hopefully, Frederick eyed her speculatively, but nodded despite himself.

"Where to begin," he sighed whistfully, "…Well…um…Let's start with Jason. He was Maurice and Minerva's first born. His high school sweetheart – Natasha, was the daughter of business tycoon James Reynolds. Together they had a son. His name was Pearce Ryan Poda-"

"Pearce was a close friend of ours," Sid stated suddenly.

Frederick eyed him in alarm, "Oh!...Well I-"

"Could you tell us more about Miri and Delilah," Lila suggested quickly, "Information on Jason is easy to find online…but Miri and Delilah…"

Frederick nodded knowingly, "Um… well Miri was Maurice and Minerva's second child. She loved being the center of attention and was always in the spotlight – she was quite the socialite. She was brilliant – always on the honour roll. She attended a private school in the heart of the Upper East Side – …um…it was called…Perpetual Sorrow of Our Ladies Sacred Heart. Swimming was her favourite sport – she got a scholarship to Yale because of it…not that her grades weren't enough reason for her to…but then…"

"But then what?" Sid and Lila questioned in unison.

"She fell in love with the wrong guy. Maurice was very strict upon upholding honour, prestige, and tradition. He threatened her with an ultimatum – if she didn't break up with her "no-good-of-a-bum" boyfriend, then he would disown her."

"Did he disown her?" Sid questioned despite himself as Lila swallowed hard.

"Yes." Frederick answered hesitantly, "yes he did. He wanted his daughters to marry well. And since Miri threatened that – he disowned her. And he's regretted it ever since. We haven't seen or heard from her since."

Lila looked at Sid apprehensively. Sid cleared his throat cautiously, "What about Delilah?"

"Miri may have been the focus of the paparazzi, but Delilah was another story. I'm pretty sure if you look into teen magazines from the 70's you'll find pictures of Miri – that girl could have given Paris Hilton a run for her money…well except for the fact that Miri was a bonafide genius and Paris is well…Paris."

Lila smirked despite herself.

"Well," Frederick continued, "Delilah is never showcased in any pictures. Dee was a … she was a sociophobic."

"Sociophobic?" Sid questioned uncertainly.

"It's the fear of social interaction," Frederick explained, "the only people Dee were close to was a few of the butler's and maids and her family. She had to be home-schooled. She spent most of her time reading; she didn't have friends…which is why I found it very odd when she happened to fall in love."

"Fall in love?" Lila questioned.

Frederick nodded, "I remember it clearly – it was the summer of 75 and Delilah had wanted to visit a quaint town named Pleasantville – it's only a few hours from here."

Lila nodded knowingly, "I'm from Pleasantville."

Frederick narrowed his eyes at her again, and arched an eyebrow, "Are you now?"

Lila nodded happily.

"Yes…ahem…well…Miri seemed a bit agitated that summer. Her friends had all taken off during the summer." Frederick laughed out loud in memory, "those girls were practically joined at the hip," he explained, "they called themselves the sisterhood… it's such a shame that they never kept in touch with each other after high school."

Lila and Sid eyed him in amusement.

"Yes…well…Miri wasn't acting quite like herself, and said that she needed a change of scenery. So, she and Dee left that summer, and that's where I assume she met her love."

"So, then what happened," Sid questioned intrigued.

"They came home before school was to start - Miri was starting college in the fall… Well…uh… Dee continued to keep in contact with her mystery guy…and then…and then Maurice happened to overhear her on the phone one day. They got into a huge fight about it. He ordered her to never speak to him again…and then…the next morning…the next morning she was gone. She had left a note detailing that she had left on her own free will, and that she had eloped… She was only sixteen."

Lila's mouth hung open in shock as Sid's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"The public never knew of her disappearance for she wasn't really in the public eye. Eyebrows weren't raised until three years later – when Miri disappeared off of the Hilwood Elite social scene. Maurice was a ruthless businessman back in his earlier years…crossing him would have been a huge mistake. If the business world were to be compared to the crime world – then Maurice would be the boss. He is the boss and still remains the boss. Most of the hotshots in Hilwood are still under his management. Crossing Maurice means the destruction of your shares – you'd be ruined financially. The media didn't pry into his family affairs out of fear of losing their jobs… Maurice has done a lot of things he lived to regret, and losing both of his daughters is at the top of that list."

"You said Miri got accepted into Yale – didn't he try to look for her there?" Lila pried despite herself.

Frederick nodded, "After his anger subsided, and he realized what a huge mistake he had made - Yale was the first place Maurice went to look. Only when he got there they informed him that Miri had dropped out. Given by the date – she dropped out when he disowned her…so…he was pretty upset. Very upset. He hadn't asked either girl's the names of their lovers, so he really didn't have any leads – they could have gone anywhere."

"What about Miri's friends? … You said they were close," Sid hypothesized, "Wouldn't they know where Miri had gone."

"Like I said," Frederick continued, "Maurice did everything in his power to try to find his daughters… Miri's noticeably distant attitude during the summer of 75 had to be the cause of a tiff her and her friends had had. I think that tiff spiraled slowly out of control. They apparently stopped speaking to her around the time Maurice had disowned her. Apparently they had sided with Maurice – they thought Miri's new beau was bad news."

"Do you happen to know the names of her friends?" Lila asked hopefully.

Frederick laughed, "Ironically – yes. All that girl did was talk about them. And when she wasn't talking about them – they were at the house."

Lila pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack, "Do you happen to know their full names?"

Frederick nodded, "Yes. Their names were Shelia Germanotta, Brooke Wellington, and Marianna Van Der Rohe. I'm not sure if those are their current names – I kind of live in my own protective bubble right now…but if they married – which I assure you they must have…then there is no telling what their last names are now."

Lila and Sid nodded appreciatively.

"Well – that's all I can tell you," Frederick announced, "I hope it was helpful."

Lila nodded as Sid responded, "It is. Thank you."

"I really wish we could stay longer," Lila stated sadly, "but we have to be going. We have a funeral to get to."

Frederick nodded uneasily as he ushered both teens towards the door, "I'm sorry to hear."

Lila and Sid bided Frederick farewell as they made their way out onto the sidewalk.

"That was quite the story," Sid stated uneasily, "Too bad we don't know how to get in touch with any of Miri's friends. It would be nice to try to pinpoint the type of girl Miri was from their eyes."

"I wouldn't hold my breath just yet," Lila stated knowingly.

Sid eyed her skeptically, "why's that?"

"Brooke Wellington," Lila stated matter-of-factly.

Sid looked at her dumbfounded.

"She's Rhonda's mother Sid," Lila informed happily, "So, we just found ourselves another source."

…

"What was that about?" Sheena greeted worriedly, as Katrinka piled into the Colletti limo.

Katrinka bit her lip, as her eyes brimmed with tears. She struggled to blink them back. "I swear one day I'll just run away! I can't stand them anymore."

Sheena maneuvered herself closer to Katrinka and wrapped her arms around her friend protectively.

"Here," Lorenzo stated brightly, in an effort to cheer her up, "I got the song translated."

Katrinka straightened up considerably and grabbed the piece of paper from him eagerly:

_"ON THE WIND, 'CROSS THE SEA_

_HEAR THIS SONG AND REMEMBER_

_SOON YOU'LL BE HOME WITH ME  
ONCE UPON A DECEMBER_

_DANCING BEARS, PAINTED WINGS  
THINGS I ALMOST REMEMBER  
AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS  
ONCE UPON A DECEMBER_

_SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM  
HORSES PRANCE THROUGH A SILVER STORM  
FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY  
ACROSS MY MEMORY_

_FAR AWAY, LONG AGO  
GLOWING DIM AS AN EMBER  
THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW  
ONCE UPON A DECEMBER_

_SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM  
HORSES PRANCE THROUGH A SILVER STORM  
FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY  
ACROSS MY MEMORY_

_FAR AWAY, LONG AGO  
GLOWING DIM AS AN EMBER  
THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW  
THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER_

_AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS  
ONCE UPON A DECEMBER_

_HEAR THIS SONG AND REMEMBER_

_SOON YOU'LL BE HOME WITH ME  
ONCE UPON A DECEMBER,"_

"Wow!" Katrinka stated simply, "I can't believe you got it translated so quickly."

…

"You ready?" Patty yelled from within her living room, "We have less than an hour to get there."

Harold entered the living room easily, "You worry too much," he scoffed playfully.

Patty laughed weakly. She then cleared her throat lightly, "Hey…uh…hun can you get me some water from the kitchen I feel a little nauseous."

Harold nodded easily and left the room. He returned quickly with a glass of water in hand and handed it over to Patty.

"So I was thinking," Harold stated, "After the service do you want to drop by the prison and visit Eugene?"

Patty looked up at him faintly, "uh…A-I…Haro-…" she dropped the glass – which shattered into a billion pieces below; her legs seemed to give way from underneath her – to which Harold quickly scooped her into his arms before she hit the floor.

"Patty!" Harold screamed frantically, as his wife slowly slipped into a state of unconsciousness. "Patty! Wake up!"

…

Rhonda pulled away from Curly and answered her cell breezily, "Harold. I'll call you-"

Curly eyed Rhonda worriedly, as a look of fear flashed over his beloved's face.

"What? Harold calm down!...She what?...I'll let the gang know…I'll be there with Curly in ten, alright." Rhonda instructed frantically, "Just stay calm okay…bye. Hang in there."

Rhonda ended the call quickly, and looked up at Curly tearfully, "That was Harold…Patty's in the hospital. It doesn't look good."

…

**A/N – **The song (in the limo) is called Once Upon A December – and it is taken from the movie Anastasia. I love that song so much.

Katrinka's last name = Sawtell.

Lorenzo's last name = Colletti

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	52. Blood Is The New Black

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The Last Week of November**

…

Helga looked on with obvious annoyance as Sandrine flirted shamelessly with Arnold.

The blonde tensed in her spot and clenched her fists despite herself. Sid's calming surprising presence near her side consoled her greatly.

"How can you stand it?" Helga questioned bitterly as she eyed Sandrine.

Sid looked at her genuinely confused, "What do you mean?"

"You can't be serious?" Helga continued in annoyance, "You don't see it?"

"See what?" Sid continued innocently.

Helga shook her head, "It's not my place…but I think Lila's naïve-ness is rubbing off on you."

…

"Here you go," Mr. Simmons stated glumly as he handed Harold, Patty's homework assignment, "How is she?"

"She seems to be getting better," Harold stated quietly, "but I don't know if she really is…or if it's just my wishful thinking."

…

"You okay?" Phoebe questioned as she watched Gerald pace the basketball court anxiously.

"I'm great," he informed unconvincingly, "why wouldn't I be okay?...I've been appointed team captain – that's great news…"

"What's wrong," Phoebe questioned quietly.

"I need to get that scholarship Pheebs," Gerald stressed, "I've just got to get it!"

"You'll get it," she assured knowingly; "you'll see … everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so," he whispered doubtfully.

Phoebe extended her and he took it gingerly, "Come on," she ushered lightly, "let's go visit Patty at the hospital."

…

"So where are you headed?" Lila questioned as Stinky walked her up the front steps of her house as they paused on the porch.

"I was going to go visit Patty later at the hospital, and then I had an errand to take care of."

"Oh," Lila responded easily.

"How about you?" Stinky questioned lightly, "What are your plans for today?"

"Sid and I were gonna go speak to Rhonda's mum," Lila informed cheerfully.

Stinky arched an eyebrow, "Mrs. Lloyd? … why?"

"It's project related," Lila dismissed airily, "but I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

Stinky kiss her lightly on the cheek, "Sure thing."

…

Patty opened her eyes limberly and stretched lightly. Her entire body ached, and she was still having difficulty adjusting to her new surroundings – each time she awoke. The bright white walls of the hospital room were what she deemed very nerve racking.

_No wonder why people always see a light when they die … it's probably because they're already disillusioned by this bright mess to begin with!_

She looked around warily, but didn't see Harold anywhere in sight. Instead, she found Katrinka passed out near the side of her bed.

Patty smiled weakly, and nudged her friend awake.

Katrinka sat up in shock, and glance around disoriented.

"Nice nap?" Patty teased lightly.

Katrinka managed a small smile.

"Oh would you lighten up," Patty jived, "You act as if I'm already dead!"

"Patty!" Katrinka squealed angrily, "Don't say things like that!"

Patty shrugged simply in response, "Where's Harold?"

"He'll be here, he had to get a few of your books in order," Katrinka answered quietly.

"Oh,…oh!" Patty announced in realization, "Katrinka can you do me a jinormous favor!"

"Shoot," Katrinka replied easily.

"Can you get my half of the final assignment for Simmons' class and give it to Stin."

"You guys are done already!" Katrinka stated in shock.

"It turned out to be easier than I thought it would be," Patty announced proudly, "Stin was really good with the subject matter."

…

"Well I'm just glad that you're okay," Sandrine stated knowingly, as she placed a comforting arm on Arnold's hand.

Arnold smiled weakly in response, but took a step back in an attempt to shrug off her hand. He had seen Helga a second ago, and she didn't seem too thrilled. Not that he could blame her…Sandrine was laying her friendliness on a little too thick – and Sid was his boy, there was no way he'd hurt either of the people he cared so much about.

Sandrine seemed to take notice of his uncomfortableness, and seemingly backed off, "So are you going to visit Patty today?"

Arnold nodded easily, "Yeah…Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and I are going to drop by later."

Sandrine smiled weakly, "I think Patty would like that…Sid and I are going to visit her later too."

…

"I'm so glad that you agreed to meet with us Mrs. Lloyd," Lila gushed.

"Well I don't see what information I could give you that Frederick hasn't already given you himself," Brooke replied airily, "But what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Sid stated excitedly.

Brooke smirked and donned a skyward expression, "You'll have to narrow that down… what specifically do you want to know?"

"Frederick told us that you guys called yourselves the sisterhood?" Lila began cautiously, "What happened?"

"People drift apart," Brooke stated pointedly, "we all grew up and realized that we all wanted different things."

"But you were all so close," Sid rationalized, "You don't just give that up for anything."

Brooke sighed, "There are some things better left unsaid."

Lila looked at her skeptically. _She's definitely hiding something._

"So you don't speak to Miri or the other girls anymore," Sid stated aloud.

Brooke's lip twitched despite herself, "Now, I didn't say that."

"You still speak to Miri?" Sid and Lila questioned in unison.

Brooke shook her head, "Shelia – yes. Marianna … well I can't. I haven't spoken to _Miri_ in years," she informed choicely. Lila took note of her tone.

"Miri shut us out, because she felt that we betrayed her…can't say that I don't blame her," Brooke continued quietly, almost sadly, "We should have stood by her but instead we judged her."

"So you sided with Maurice?" Sid noted.

Brooke nodded sadly, "I was born and raised in the Upper East Side. I didn't know anything about the world outside of ours. I dated and married into wealth, as did all of the girls, but Miri was different…must have been that South Dakota flare of hers."

"South Dakota?" Lila questioned dumbfounded.

"Miri was born in South Dakota. Jason was born in Phoenix, and Dee in Hilwood," Brooke informed, "She was a country girl through and through – not afraid to get her hands dirty."

Sid arched an eyebrow, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Brooke smirked, "Oh! Like you wouldn't believe!" she droned, almost Rhonda like. It was obvious where Rhonda had picked up her drama queen nature.

Lila and Sid looked at Brooke expectantly.

"Like I said," Brooke continued, "Miri was a country girl…she was also very stubborn. I don't even know how we all became friends – we were all so different. Miri was the adventurous one, Shelia was the shy but studious one, and Marianna was the rebel … I had no idea where I stood – I was just there."

Lila looked at her sympathetically.

"Well…like I said, Miri was crazy and adventurous and country. Apparently she was a bull riding state champ or something in South Dakota and she tried to make all of us ride an untamable bull once!"

Sid laughed despite himself; he found it quite hard to imagine posh Mrs. Lloyd at a rodeo…the look on her face must have been priceless!

"I nearly ran for the hills!" Brooke stated in horror – confirming Sid's thoughts.

"Uh…Did you happen to find out the name of Miri's beau?" Lila asked timidly.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…but I don't think it would help matters. I had given the name to Maurice, but it wasn't like he could narrow it down…I don't know what good it'll do you. I never found out his last name. But Miri had said that his name was Rob. Lord knows there must be a million Rob's in the city."

"What about Delilah," Lila continued, "Did you find out the name of her mystery guy."

Brooke shook her head, "I don't think anyone knew anything about him … if Miri knew she didn't let on."

Lila took note of the name of Miri's beau as Sid perked up in his seat, "You said earlier," Sid began easily, "That you haven't spoken to Miri – what about Shelia and Marianna?"

Brooke bit her lip anxiously, "Marianna died fifteen years ago. Her entire family died in a tragic accident."

Lila and Sid sobered considerably.

"As for Shelia," Brooke continued lightly, "I still see her from time to time…run in to her at social gatherings and what not… especially at the country club, and so forth. She's a businesswoman now. She married her high-school sweetheart Tony Colletti."

Lila and Sid exchanged curious glances at the mention of the latter name.

"So, Shelia is now Shelia Colletti?" Sid questioned inquisitively.

Brooke nodded, "I believe that you're friends with her son? Lorenzo."

Lila and Sid nodded stoically.

…

Patty looked at Stinky in shock.

_She was alone._

_Alone._

_By herself._

_With Stinky._

_Stinky._

"I don't understand," Patty rationalized slowly, "Wha-…what…why, how?"

"Look I know this is a shock Patty," Stinky began cautiously, "but I as-"

"A shock!" Patty stated incredulously, "…No! Finding out that I had Leukemia was a shock!...this is…this is…"

"The only reason I told you was that…well the family thinks that you could ha-"

"Family?" Patty yelled despite herself, "…This can't be happening!"

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you," Stinky pleaded, "but I would never hurt you..."

Patty glanced at him cautiously, "Are you sure about that Stin?"

Stinky opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Harold entering through the door.

"Hey," Harold greeted easily as he set a bag of items down on a nearby table, "What are we talking about?"

…

Katrinka hustled up the stoop of the Peterson residence and rang the door bell tentatively.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited and glanced at her watch impatiently. She had less than an hour to get back home before her mother got on her case again.

She glanced at her watch again and rang the doorbell again impatiently, "Come on Stin! Answer!"

She huffed in annoyance as she finally decided to give up. Spinning on her heels she spun around on her spot and proceeded to head down the stairs of the stoop. Only before she could a large crash echoed throughout the house, followed by an animalistic scream.

…

Harold eyed Patty inquisitively, "did I interrupt something?" he questioned almost threatening. Patty's face seemed ridden with fear.

Patty shook her head violently, "No," she stated inaudibly.

Stinky opened his mouth to respond, but a chilling shiver traveled through his spine causing him to straighten up considerably in his spot; alert.

Harold looked at him confused, "Stin? Are you okay?"

Stinky flashed him an unconvincing smile, "Yeah… I … I just gotta go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

Patty managed a small nod, as Harold shrugged easily.

Stinky then breezed out of the room quickly.

…

Sandrine pecked Sid on the cheek lightly in greeting as he approached the growing group seated outside of Patty's room.

"Have you guys seen Kat?" Sheena questioned worriedly, "She should have been back by now."

Helga disconnected a call abruptly, "Her cell just keeps going to voice mail," she informed quietly. Arnold threw an arm around her supportively.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sid stated easily, "I bet you she's on her way here right now."

"I sure hope so," Sandrine responded uneasily, "her and her parents keep fighting. She keeps on threatening to runaway. She's been really on edge lately."

"You don't actually think that she's serious about?" Lorenzo stated in disbelief.

Rhonda shook her head worriedly, "I wouldn't put it past her. She seems really unhappy."

…

Katrinka whirled around on her spot and store at Stinky's door in shock.

"Hello?" she called out suspiciously.

No answer. _Maybe I imagined it._

She looked at the doorknob hesitantly, but curiosity got the better of her. She reached out and twisted the knob, and to her surprise the door flew open effortlessly.

She stepped into the house timidly and glanced around alert. She didn't see anything fishy or out of place. Sighing and scolding herself mentally she headed towards the coffee table and dropped Patty's assignment upon it.

She glanced at her watch and smiled contentedly. _Still have fifty minutes to spare._

Smiling to herself she headed towards the front door, but froze instantaneously as the sound of a tortured voice filled the house.

Katrinka spun around in shock. _Did it come from the basement?_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Katrinka froze. _It was coming from the basement!_

Without thinking she ran towards the Peterson basement door. She paused briefly at the top of the staircase.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_I know that voice! … Where have I heard that voice!_

Katrinka bolted down the steps into the darkness of the basement, "Who's there?"

"Kat?"

Katrinka felt all the blood rush to her face. _It couldn't be!_

She fumbled in the darkness for a light switch. The only light in the basement came from a nearby window, and there wasn't very much light to work with.

She finally found the switch and snapped it on.

The basement illuminated around her as she took in her new surroundings.

As she squinted her eyes, adjusting them to the new light, she faintly made out a figure bounded by chains to a wall.

The boy was staring at her desperately as he struggled against them.

"Help," he begged as Katrinka finally realized that she did in fact know the tortured boy.

"Wha-…how?" she sputtered despite herself.

"Kat get me out of these!" he begged, "Stin is crazy!"

Katrinka looked around in shock as she searched the basement effortlessly.

"What are you doing!" the boy screamed, "Get me out of these!"

"Just!...Just – shut up!" Katrinka ordered, "I…I need to think!...Stin can't be crazy?...and …and how are you-…why are you-…this is surreal!"

The boy looked at her pleadingly, "Please!...before he comes back!"

_Comes back! _Katrinka shuddered in voluntarily.

"Where does he keep the keys?" she questioned frantically.

"I don't know?" he admitted exasperated.

Katrinka held a hand up to her head. Her head was spinning. None of this was making any sense. Stin couldn't be a murderer could he? … she'd known him for years … but yet here she was…

She spotted a sledgehammer thrown carelessly off to the side of the room. She hurried over to it, and picked it up. Struggling she lifted it up and swung it up over her head. She let it fall onto the capturous chains with a thud. She repeated the motion several times, until the chains suddenly began to break apart underneath. The boy looked up at her gratefully. She managed to get one of his hands free, and began working on the next. She felt her heart rate quicken as she realized that all she needed was one more thud of the sledgehammer to set him free. She picked the sledgehammer up again over her head and swung it down – only to miss the chains completely as she felt herself being hurled to the other side of the room.

She screamed as she hit the floor with a thud, and struggled against the concrete floor as she tried to steady herself back to her feet. She looked up and found herself staring at a livid Stinky.

"Kat!" Stinky yelled angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" she yelled back angrily, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Kat…I can explain!" he pleaded, "Just hear me out!"

"To think that you know someone," Katrinka stated sarcastically, angrily; her hazel eyes burning with rage and fear.

"Kat…" Stinky warned, "Just let me explain!"

Katrinka cowered at his threatening tone. She eyed him fearfully, before the sound of breaking metal filled the room.

Both teens turned in their spots to see the captured boy snapping the remainder of the chain free.

He was free.

Katrinka smiled despite herself, as Stinky looked on in horror.

"You're outnumbered Stin!" Katrinka declared with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. She didn't know how much strength Stinky's hostage possessed, but the odd's were looking pretty good. At least she seemed to think so; Stinky seemed genuinely terrified.

Her new enthusiasm however was squashed like a bug, when she realized that Stinky was placing himself in her way. He was staring at the boy with an almost predatorial glare.

"Katrinka," Stinky began easily, "When I jump forward – RUN!"

Kat looked at him in shock, "What?"

She turned to look at the boy she had saved earlier – who was now staring at her manically… with some sort of insatiable lust growing in his eyes.

"Kat," Stinky continued, "Just run when I tell you to…don't ask questions."

Katrinka felt her blood run cold at the sight of her newly freed hostage turned villain.

"I don't…" she stuttered in shock. The boy cocked his head slightly to the side of him and eyed her sinisterly.

He smiled mischievously and lunged forward as Stinky blocked him on impulse.

"KAT! RUN!" Stinky screamed.

Both boys emitted animalistic cries as Katrinka ran to the staircase.

Her escape went in vain as she felt a strong pair of arms pull her back down. She collided onto the stairs with a thud.

Her hazel eyes looked up in shock only to be confronted with blood red pupils staring back down at her.

Katrinka screamed, as she struggled to get away. She struggled against her attacker before she felt a stinging pain collide with her neck.

Her vision blurred instantaneously and then her entire world went dark.

…

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I hope this hold's you guys for a while. I have a bunch of assignments coming up – so a new chapter won't be updated until maybe another two weeks from now.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	53. Hidden Truths

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

A/N - I should really be working on my assignments – but I felt the need to update.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy

…

**Senior Year – Two Weeks Later – The Middle of December**

…

Sheena shivered involuntarily as she remained fixated upon the news broadcast being showcased on the Hilwood news channel – on her TV.

Lorenzo entered the room easily and glanced at the TV casually as he did so. His stride became somewhat robotic, and he took a seat next to Sheena stiffly.

"Where could she be?" Sheena whispered; inaudibly.

Lorenzo shook his head, and grabbed the remote. He then turned off the TV.

"Why did you do that?" Sheena yelled angrily.

"Because!" Lorenzo stated angrily, "Katrinka ran away!"

Sheena shook her head in disbelief.

"Sheena," he reasoned rationally, "the police found a letter at her house stating as much."

"I know Kat," Sheena defended, "…she wouldn't just take off like that!"

"So then what?" he challenged in annoyance, "What happened to her? … because- …because if she didn't leave on her own terms…then you do realize what that could mean…"

"Something bad happened," Sheena stated knowingly.

Lorenzo looked at her worriedly.

"I just know it," she whispered fearfully, "I can feel it in my gut."

…

"I got it!" Helga yelled as she ran through her house and flung open her front door to reveal Arnold's handsome face.

"You ready?" he questioned as she ushered him inside.

"About," Helga replied warily, "I'll be back in a sec – go watch some TV."

Arnold flashed her an easy grin as he watched her bolt from her spot and up the Pataki staircase.

…

Lila frowned as she scanned the newspaper she held anxiously within the booth of Kokoshka's.

She set it down and looked up at Stinky warily.

"I don't understand why she would just take off," Lila stated unconvinced, "it's not like her…she would at least call her friends…she would let us know that she's okay."

Stinky fiddled in his seat uncomfortably, "Mr. and Mrs. Sawtell are just living in denial that they're the cause that she left. She left a letter Lila. "

"So?" Lila replied airily as she arched an eyebrow, "I get that things were bad with her parents – but she would have said something."

Stinky frowned.

"Stin you were the last one to see her. Did she seem weird to you?" Lila pried, "Did she say anything?"

Stinky sighed in annoyance, "She had said that she was fed up with her parents…you know the same ol' thing she's always been ranting about for the past couple months. She didn't say that she was running away!...I have no idea where she is! … I'm telling you what I told the cops! And judging by the fact that the cops have deemed her a runaway case – I doubt we'll find her soon…unless she comes back from wherever she went willingly."

Lila looked at Stinky taken a back, "Hey...look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled weakly and glanced at her watch, "it's almost four…we should get going. Everyone should be there by now."

Stinky nodded stoically as he dropped a tip onto the table in front of him.

Lila slid out of her booth casually, as Stinky bided Suzy Kokoshka good bye.

…

"I won't be gone that long," Harold informed lightly, as he pressed his lips against Patty's forehead.

She smiled weakly as he did so, "my favourite color is green don't forget that."

"How could I?" Harold smirked, "do you need or want me to pick you up anything?"

Patty shrugged, "Can you get some Pad Thai?…hospital food sucks."

…

"Can I see those?" Sandrine pondered as she pointed to a pair of diamond bedazzled hoop earrings.

The woman behind the counter smiled graciously and pulled out the said item as instructed and handed it to Sandrine.

Sandrine took them limberly and held them up to her ear as she waited for Sid's approval.

"They're nice," Sid stated shortly.

Sandrine frowned, "Nice?... They're gorgeous is what they are."

Sid shrugged simply as Rhonda walked passed them quickly filling her bag with the most expensive jewellery within the store.

Curly lagged behind her meters away; mumbling something under his breath. As he walked past him – Sid vaguely made out the latter half of his sentence,_ "…What do you buy for the girl who has everything?..."_

Curly then disappeared into the crowd on the other side of the small shop where the rest of the gang stood huddled together.

Sid smirked sympathetically despite himself, and watched as Helga and Arnold trudged into the store engrossed in conversation. Sid waved at them happily, as the two blondes waved back as they caught sight of him and headed towards him.

Sid briefly spotted a look of annoyance flash over Helga's face as she spotted Sandrine.

"Hey guys," Arnold greeted as Sandrine turned on her spot and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Hey Arnold," she greeted coyly; completely disregarding Sid and Helga's presence,

"What do think of these?" she questioned as she held her prior earrings to her ears and modeled them bashfully.

Arnold opened his mouth to respond but was cut short upon recognizing the salesgirl behind the counter.

"Bridget?" he stated incredulously.

Almost as if on cue Gerald's ear seemingly tensed up upon Arnold's declaration.

Before the salesgirl could answer – Gerald was already at his side, "it is you!" he declared as Arnold flashed him a curious look.

Helga arched an eyebrow in surprise, "The skirt?"

Sandrine narrowed her eyes at the salesgirl, as she looked from Arnold to 'Bridget,' "Do you guys know each other?"

"Bridget was key in helping us save the neighbourhood," Gerald informed quickly.

Phoebe soon appeared at her boyfriend's side and flashed him a threatening look. Gerald sobered quickly and pulled her closer towards him in a side hug, "Have you met my girlfriend," he stuttered quickly in an attempt to make up for his behaviour, "this is Phoebe…my girlfriend…Phoebe my girlfriend…my girlfriend Phoebe…have you met Phoebe?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes dramatically as Arnold and Helga stifled a laugh; from across the store Harold's voice boomed lightly, "and you all thought I was whipped!"

Bridget smiled lightly, "No I haven't. Nice to meet you Phoebe. It's good to see you kids again."

"So you're working at a jewellery store," Arnold remarked lightly, "or is this a secret mission?"

Bridget laughed easily, "No mission," she informed politely, "I left the business when I got married."

"Married?" Gerald questioned despite himself, "Anyone we know?"

Bridget nodded lightly, "Perhaps … have you kids ever heard of the architectural mogul Ernie Potts?"

Arnold smirked despite himself in sudden recognition, "…so you're Bridgy…"

"So you've heard of him?" Bridget questioned easily, as Arnold nodded.

"Ernie's an old family friend. He used to live in my family's boarding house."

Bridget smiled easily as Sandrine eyed her analytically, "So you used to be a secret agent, hunh? … So, do you have any jewellery with special devices hidden in them?"

Bridget narrowed her eyes at Sandrine and looked her over in wonderment, "Possibly…" she stated coyly.

The rest of the teens laughed her statement off as a joke. Sandrine scoffed as they did so, but then joined into the laughter – as she made eye contact with Arnold. Her action didn't go unnoticed by Bridget.

…

Stinky held up a topaz jewelled pedant and held it up to Lila.

"It's ever so beautiful Stin," Lila gushed, "I can't believe that Rhonda managed to get her father to cover the bill for our gang's splurging."

"Well," Stinky stated lightly as his eye caught sight of a lurking clothed figure outside of the store, "Rhonda said … and I quote _'he owes me_._'_"

Lila smiled easily as she inspected the price tag, "I feel ever so guilty though … perhaps if we found the cheapest thing – maybe that would help my conscious."

Stinky pecked her lightly on the cheek, "You're too nice." He then glanced back towards the door. The dark presence was still standing outside.

"Uh… Lila," Stinky began quietly, "I feeling a bit flustered… I'm just gonna step out for a minute or two to get some air."

"Oh," Lila replied quietly, "Well – then I'll come with you."

"Ah…no, no!" Stinky quipped quickly, "I'll be fine … you just stay here and look around – I won't be long."

Lila nodded easily in acceptance and watched as he exited the store.

…

Sheena smiled delightfully over a pair of amethyst studded earrings, "…heavenly…" she whispered in awe.

"Then try them on," Sandrine suggested as she suddenly appeared at Sheena's side, "Bet you that you'll look phenomenal."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Bridget sauntered over towards the two expectantly.

"Can I see those?" Sheena pondered excitedly.

Bridget pulled out the said earrings and handed them over to Sheena.

Sheena modeled them ecstatically for Sandrine.

Bridget smiled, "You know … I'll give those to you half off … and if you buy them – I'll also throw in a gift certificate for you, so that you could come back later and purchase a free item… prom'll be in a few months…"

Sheena squealed in delight, "I'll take it."

…

Stinky huffed as he breathed in the cool crisp afternoon air, and watched the scenery around him uncaringly.

Within moments, the figure he had seen earlier fell into step a few feet away – trying its best to blend in.

"You shouldn't be here," Stinky warned dolefully as he pretended to watch two squirrels fight over an acorn.

"I know."

"Did you find her?" Stinky continued earnestly.

The figure shook its head and sighed, "Trails dead. I can't pick up her scent. All traces of her have disappeared."

Stinky clenched his fists in desperation, "This is my fault … I shouldn't have been so careless with him."

"Stin there was no way you could have seen what was coming…"

Stinky swallowed hard.

The figure turned to look at him quickly – changing the subject, "Did you ask her?"

Stinky nodded.

"Well? … What did she say?" it demanded curiously.

"She said she'd think about it," he replied shortly, "but I don't think she'll want to. She seems to have already accepted that she's gonna … you know…"

The figure nodded easily; knowingly.

"So … how have you been?" Stinky questioned quickly, "We didn't get to talk much since I called you back."

The figure nodded easily, "I'm okay."

"How is she?" Stinky continued quietly.

"She seems homesick most of the time," the figure replied dolefully, "I won't be surprised if she returns home soon."

"Is New Orleans really that bad?" Stinky pondered aloud as he grinned.

The figure scoffed, but then went rigid. "I'll see you later," he bidded quickly, "Lila's coming."

Stinky whirled around, and sure enough he found Lila exiting the store.

She approached him happily.

He whirled around quickly, and was glad to see that he was now standing alone on the sidewalk.

…

**A/N **– Stinky and the figure's convo will be explained better in due time. As the story progresses – the conversation will make sense. You can even go back to this chapter once the story comes to an end – to fully grasp what the two were hinting at.

Grab a box of tissues – the next chapter will be a sad one.

A reviewer had questioned me as to what the purpose of Lila and Sid's research was – Sid and Lila both find it strange that there is a lack of information pertaining to the two mysterious Podalecki sisters. Hence, the prying. They're just being super sleuths – and are both hopefully thinking that Simmons will give them an outstanding grade if they do as such.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	54. Patty's Comet

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

A/N - I should really be working on my assignments – but I felt the need to update.

The song Rhonda plays is called **"Second Chance" by Shinedown**. I modified the line about Haley's comet to Patty's comet. When you have the chance do listen to it – or do it while reading my story – its such a beautiful song.

Also the part about Arnold's description about Helga's eyes comes from the movie monster-in-law. I modified it accordingly. Therefore, the concept doesn't belong to me. Also, the quote about Santa at Disneyland is from Friends. It was said by Phoebe in the Episode called The One in Massapequa.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Enjoy – I know I had said that the next chapter would be a sad one, but something still felt lacking to me…and I had a sudden spontaneous idea. So the next chapter will be a sad one. And probably the one after that.

…

**Senior Year – December 24****th**

…

"Blankets," Phoebe stated as Sheena looked around apprehensively.

Upon locating the said items she grabbed them and presented them victoriously, "check."

"Warm beverages," Phoebe continued.

"Check," Sheena confirmed easily.

"Well it seems like we've got everything," Phoebe noted indifferently as she watched Harold lead Patty onto the roof of Arnold's boarding house.

The gang had argued that they stay put at Harold and Patty's apartment, but it was obvious that no one would be able to fit. They all just wanted Patty to be comfortable.

The doctors had informed Harold, the Smith's and the Berman's that Patty's condition had spiraled beyond their control. They had come to the conclusion that she had approximately one week to live – give or take a few days.

Everyone had been a mess in the following days to come. Patty had managed to convince the doctors, her parents, and more importantly Harold – that if she was going to die; she didn't want it to be in some dreary hospital room. She wanted to go home.

So, here, everyone was, gathered upon Arnold's boarding house. The mood and atmosphere that fell upon everyone was a somber one.

No one felt like celebrating the holidays – the joyous festivities that seemed to possess everyone in the neighborhood went unnoticed to the youngsters sitting upon the roof.

Harold helped Patty get into a comfortable position upon the Styrofoam mattress that Curly and Lorenzo had been setting up earlier.

Harold sat down next to his wife timidly and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Patty leaned into him graciously, as Helga came running up to the two with a bunch of thick blankets.

Harold grabbed them gratefully, as Helga managed a weak smile.

Arnold soon appeared behind her, "Did Rhonda manage to bribe the Hilwood Power Plant."

Patty looked at him questioningly, "Why would she bribe the Hilwood Power Plant."

Harold, Helga and Arnold smirked despite themselves.

"Let's just say," Harold began easily, "that Hilwood might be experiencing a city wide _blackout_ later tonight."

Patty gasped despite herself and eyed them in disbelief, "you didn't."

Rhonda soon sauntered up on to the roof, "you are going to LOVE me."

"So there's going to be a blackout?" Lila asked hopefully.

"Oh that," Rhonda stated dismissively, "I took care of that ages ago."

"So then what were you raving about princess?" Helga demanded.

Rhonda set down the stereo she held in her hand. "Its battery operated," she informed, as she pulled a CD from her purse.

"We've got to have music for this event," she continued absently, "Patty? … You like the band Shinedown, right?"

"Rhonda," Patty began warningly, "What did you do?"

"I was able to convince them to modify one of their songs," she informed breezily.

"You did what?" Sandrine squealed.

Rhonda opened her mouth to respond, but the lights in the neighbourhood suddenly went out, startling everyone in the process.

"Where are those damn flashlights," Lorenzo stressed as he tripped over Gerald who had been sitting on the floor quietly.

"Dude," Gerald yelled, as he grabbed Lorenzo, before the boy could fall face first, "Watch where you're going man."

"I'm trying," Lorenzo groaned.

"We come bearing lights and food," Sid announced as he and Stinky made their way on to the roof with flashlights in hand.

After a few minutes of fidgeting and getting everything ready – the teens all huddled together and waited in anticipation.

"So how are you all spending Christmas?" Patty suddenly asked breaking the sudden silence that had suddenly enveloped everyone.

"Quietly at home," Sheena squeaked, despite herself.

"Me too," Curly stated quickly.

"Same," Arnold replied.

"Yup," Gerald managed quietly.

Patty turned to look at Helga expectantly, "How about you," she questioned knowingly.

Helga groaned despite herself, "It's going to be _perfect_," she replied while rolling her eyes, "probably a repeat of thanksgiving."

Everyone chuckled despite themselves, as they all recalled Helga's recollection of the passing Thanksgiving.

There wasn't anything horrible about it. But the event had been quite shocking. Aside from the only Thanksgiving that had been somewhat civil in the fourth grade – Helga had deemed it a compensation for the past sixteen years worth of Thanksgivings. She was certain Christmas was to be the same. And she had Simmons to thank for that.

Thanksgiving in the Pataki household had turned out to be like the play Simmons had directed back in the days of P.S. 118. The perfect family that he had wished for had come to him in the form of Olga, Lily, and begrudgingly Helga.

Helga really didn't have anything against Simmons. But the fact that he was her teacher just seemed to creep her out.

It didn't help matters much that he was dating Olga. Simmons + Olga = way too much jollyness for one person to handle. The atmosphere of that day could be summed up as, as Helga had dramatically stated to her friends as: 'Santa Clause on prozac at Disneyland getting laid.'

Helga huffed as everyone laughed.

She felt Arnold's hand clasp around hers, and she turned to meet his gaze.

"Follow me," he stated softly, as she got up wordlessly and followed him quietly to the other side of the roof - out of earshot.

She looked at him ponderingly, as he handed her a small box wrapped in light pink gift paper topped with a pink bow.

"Open it," he ordered excitedly. She did so quietly; unwrapping the paper quickly to find herself staring at a light pink velvet box. She flipped the lid carefully, and found herself staring at a pair of majestic blue earrings.

"Arnold you didn't?" Helga began at sudden loss of words, "this must have cost you a fortune!"

"I've been saving up," he replied easily.

"I – I can't accept this," she sputtered uncertainly, "this is too much."

"Helga," he began assuringly, "It's my Christmas gift to you. If you don't take it I'll be hurt."

"But it's too valuable," she continued in disbelief, as she pulled out a small box from her pocket it doesn't even compare to what I got you."

"You got me a gift," he stated happily. Helga nodded despite herself, as Arnold snatched it from her hand.

"What is it?" he pondered as he shook it lightly.

Helga lunged for the present, "Arnold give it back. If you won't take the gift back that you gave me – I should at least return that one and get you something better."

Arnold ripped off the gift paper and opened the box ignoring her latter statement.

"Arnold!" Helga whined.

He opened the box to find himself staring at a pin, "Its shaped like a baseball cap," he noted as he inspected the pin.

"Yeah," Helga replied quietly, "I just figured that since you loved your hat growing up…I'd get you something that would lo-"

She was suddenly silenced upon Arnold pulling her into a heated kiss. He pulled away and looked at her adoringly, "I love it."

"You do? … but it's nothing compared to what you gave me?" Helga fretted.

Arnold sighed, "Helga," he whined lightly, his arms still around her waist, "if I were to sum up the Christmas presents you've given me in the past years…a lifetime of expensive and thoughtful presents would never compare."

Helga bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"You gave Mr. Hyunh his daughter back. You gave me my parents back. I highly doubt that a pair of earrings compare to that," Arnold stated quietly.

Helga sighed despite herself, "I did those things because I care about you."

"And I bought you those earrings because I care," Arnold concluded.

Helga smiled lightly, "and they're lovely."

Arnold returned her smile happily, "I'm glad you like it…it took me forever to find a gem that was precisely that color."

Helga looked at him questioningly, "why that color?"

"I wanted something that would capture the true beauty of your eyes," Arnold replied easily, "this was the closest thing I could find…I don't think that such a jewel even exists."

"Arnold my eyes are blue," Helga stated knowingly, "How hard is it to find a blue gem."

Arnold shook his head lightly, "Well, at first glance your eyes are blue. But when the light hits them, they change to cerulean. And if you look really close around the iris, the color is azure. But when you look into the sun, they almost look aquamarine. That's my favourite."

Helga looked at him unable to hide the obvious blush that was now spreading across her cheeks, and silently thanked a higher being that there was a blackout.

"Must you be so attentive," she questioned despite herself.

"Can't help it," Arnold stated quietly, "it just seems to come over me when I'm around you."

She smiled happily and took his hand in hers, "we should get back."

He pecked her lightly on the cheek and followed into step with her; making their way back to the group just in time to watch Rhonda pop the CD she had earlier into the battery operated CD player she had brought.

_My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today  
_  
_I just saw Patty's comet_

"Oh Rhonda you didn't," Patty gushed, "How did you manage this."

"I have my ways," Rhonda replied deviously, as Curly threw an arm around her shoulder, she leaned into him happily.

_She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

"Look," Lila declared as she pointed into the sky.

"It's coming," Gerald announced excitedly as he tightened his grip around Phoebe's waist.

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

The comet began to steak its way through the sky. Gliding effortlessly and gracefully as it did so.

_Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today_

"Harold it's beautiful," Patty stated happily as she watched the comet in awe. Harold fought back tears, "only fitting," he relied quietly.

_I just saw Patty's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?_

"Thanks for the song Rhonda," Patty thanked as Rhonda nodded easily, as she snuggled into Curly's chest contently.

_Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize_

"Thank you," Patty whispered to Harold adoringly. Harold smiled lightly.

_This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance  
This is my chance_

Patty felt a sudden urge of sadness grapple at her as she eyed her friends. She watched Arnold and Helga. Then Gerald and Phoebe.

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father_

She looked at Sid with Sandrine, and Rhonda snuggling up to Curly.

_I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand_

She watched Sheena and Lorenzo.

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

She then looked up at Harold.

He felt her gaze on him and flashed her an uncertain smile. She knew him to well. His composure was a façade. He was distraught inside. His smile couldn't hide the pain she saw in his eyes.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

Patty then found her gaze wandering towards Lila and Stinky.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

Stinky turned and looked at Patty, as she stared back at him expectantly.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

…

**A/N: ** As I stated in my author note - The song Rhonda plays is called **"Second Chance" by Shinedown**. I modified the line about Haley's comet to Patty's comet. When you have the chance do listen to it – or do it while reading my story – it's such a beautiful song.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	55. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

This is a short chapter.

…

**Senior Year – December 28****th**

…

Patty eyed the small item she held in her hand.

"Whatcha ya got there?" Harold pondered as he took a seat next to Patty who was currently curled up on the couch within their apartment.

Patty shook her head lightly, "nothing special."

She pulled the blanket she had drapped over her body up to her neck lightly and snuggled up to Harold. He threw an arm around her limberly and kissed her pale forehead lightly.

He reached over to the CD player lightly which sat upon the adjacent cabinet, "Want to listen to some music?"

Patty nodded weakly, "Can you play the CD Rhonda gave us."

Harold did as she said, and within minutes Shinedown's lyrics graced the room.

_My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today  
_  
_I just saw Patty's comet_

_She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

"Are you alright," Patty managed to whisper weakly.

Harold looked at her, "Of course," he stated quietly.

She looked up at him sadly, "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act so brave all the time," she replied lightly, her light brown eyes filling with tears.

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

"Don't cry," Harold shushed lightly as he dried her eyes. Patty's gaze fell to the floor, as Harold caressed her face lightly and made her face him. "I love you," he stated softly, "I will always love you."

Patty cried harder, as she collapsed onto his chest with grief. Harold rubbed her back lightly in an attempt to console her.

_Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today_

"This isn't goodbye," he stated softly, "It's more like … till we meet again."

Patty straightened up and looked at him expectantly, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah," he stated quietly.

Patty pursed her lip in thought.  
_  
I just saw Patty's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?_

_Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

"What's on your mind?" Harold questioned lightly, as he brushed a stray stand of hair from her face.

Patty looked at him uncertainly, "You'll always love me, right?"

Harold nodded.

"No matter what?" she challenged hopefully.

"Where is this coming from," Harold pondered as he eyed her speculatively.

Patty shook her head lightly, "I just needed to make sure."

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize_

_This is my life  
I hope they understand_

"If you're afraid about me moving on after you…. you can forget it," he stated softly, "I don't think I ever can."

Patty looked up at him painingly, "it's not best to dwell on the past Harold. You're still young."

Harold shook his head lightly, "it's my decision isn't it."

Patty nodded, "but you do know that your happiness means the world to me and I would never want you to be alone."

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

Harold looked at her sadly, as she reassumed her position on his chest.

_Here's my chance  
This is my chance_

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can  
To make them realize_

Patty's breathing became somewhat uneven. Harold noted that she was fidgeting with something from beneath her blanket.

"You okay?" Harold questioned as Patty nodded weakly against his chest.

"Hold me," she stated quietly, as he obeyed silently.

_This is my life  
I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

Harold watched as she seemingly seemed to be clutching at her chest.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

"Patty are you-"

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance," Patty stated weakly.

Harold arched an eyebrow fearfully, "hunh?"

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

"I love you," she stated quietly.

Harold looked at her sadly, "I love you too."

He tightened his grip around her needfully only to feel her breathing pause dramatically.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

"Patty?" he questioned lightly as she remained still upon his chest.

"Patty!" he fretted frantically as he scooped her up to face him.

Her eyes were closed, and her face seemed peaceful.

"Patty," he begged lightly, as he watched her take her last breath.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	56. Faint Of Heart

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – December 30th – Patty's Funeral**

…

Phoebe took a deep breath as she followed Helga and Rhonda into Hilwood cemetery.

Patty's family had opted for an open casket funeral outdoors.

Helga paused lightly and turned around to see if Phoebe was still behind her. The lanky blonde knew of her friend's queasiness when it came to funerals and corpses and stopped to make sure that Phoebe hadn't bolted out of fear. However, given the history of the past few years, it would have been highly unlikely that the smaller girl would have ran.

Rhonda turned around in her spot to make sure that Helga and Phoebe were behind her. Her face was pale and her eyes were red signifying that she had been crying. Everyone for that matter had an unkempt appearance. The shock of losing another one of their friends lurched over them like a darkening cloud.

Rhonda stuffed her hands into her pocket as she waited for Helga and Phoebe to catch up. She used the time to inspect her surroundings, just as she caught sight of a familiar shade of blonde hair entering the cemetery.

Rhonda gasped.

Helga and Phoebe who were a mere meters from Rhonda spun around to see what had caused their friend to react the way she did.

Both girls froze and exchanged uncertain glances, before all three of them headed towards the young girl now heading towards them.

"Nadine!" they all screamed in unison as they engulfed her in needful hugs, "you're back!"

…

Sandrine eyed Patty's lifeless body apprehensively as she stood in front of her open casket.

Sid wandered over to her after offering Harold a few words of sympathy and help.

"How is he?" Sandrine questioned; not taking her eyes off Patty.

"How do you think he is," Sid replied ruefully.

Sandrine swallowed hard, and grabbed his hand in hers; leading him away from the service area. She pulled him towards a secluded area out of earshot.

Sid looked at her expectantly as she struggled to find the words to express her feelings.

"What is it?" he questioned worriedly, as Sandrine looked up at him indifferently.

"I don't…I don't know how to say this," she began weakly, "and lord knows that this isn't the time or place to say or do this, but…"

Sid looked at her uncomfortably as she trailed off.

"I-I think we should take a break," she spat out suddenly, as Sid looked at her confused.

"What? Why?" he questioned despite himself.

"I – I just need to clear my head for a while. My brother has to fly out of town tomorrow for a few days and I think that I'm gonna go with him."

"But what does that have to do with us," Sid continued in disbelief.

"I just have to get out of Hilwood for a while," Sandrine rambled.

"Okay…well I still don't see why you'd want to break up," Sid rationalized as he eyed his soon to be former girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Sandrine stated quietly, "it's not you it's me."

"Oh don't!" Sid ordered as he held his hands up in mock surrender and took a step back from her, "Don't you dare use that line on me."

Sandrine looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Sid."

"Yeah, well…so am I," he muttered under his breath.

Sandrine bit her lip lightly, fighting back tears, "Look… I have commitment issues okay. None of my relationships last longer than a few months…and watching Harold…I-I can't end up like that. I can't be dependent upon someone so much…just look at him Sid!"

"I am looking at him," Sid replied angrily, "and you know what I'm jealous of him. Patty was an angel. They meant the world to each other, and the fact that they were ripped apart so suddenly is cruel. But what they shared…people spend their whole lives searching for something like that. I-I just…I can't be around you right now."

"Sid," Sandrine pleaded as he began to walk away, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry."

Sid continued walking despite her pleas. He didn't turn back once.

…

Lila played with the hem of her dress impatiently as she sat in her seat eagerly awaiting the service to begin.

Stinky soon found his way towards his seat, next to her.

"Hey," Stinky greeted softly as he eyed Lila's red rimmed eyes, "you hanging in there?"

Lila nodded dolefully as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "I'm sorry," she stated politely, "it's just that…well. I don't really like funerals very much."

"I don't think anyone likes funerals Lila," Stinky replied despite himself.

Lila nodded lightly, "it's just that…in the past few years…there's been so much death."

Stinky nodded knowingly and pursed his lips, "I know. I mean first Peapod and Park, and now Patty…and Helga's mom."

Lila bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes.

Stinky looked at her worriedly and pulled her into a hug, "hey," he stated quietly as he ran his hand comfortingly up and down her back, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

Lila shook her head, "no…it's just that when you mentioned Helga's mom…it just – It just reminded of my own mother."

Stinky swallowed hard, "you never really talk about her," he stated quietly.

Lila looked at him hesitantly, "yeah," she stated weakly, "she…she – um…she died when I was six."

"I'm so sorry."

"She died in a freak fire Stin," Lila informed quietly, "My father was so distraught. We stayed in Pleasantville because of my grandmother. Dad didn't want to leave her alone. Momma was apparently from Hilwood. Dad moved us here in an attempt to feel closer to her when grandma died."

Stinky stared at Lila sympathetically.

"I was named after her," Lila stated a little more brightly, "I guess that's some form of comfort right?"

Stinky nodded lightly and smiled assuringly, "yeah."

…

"Don't get me wrong," Nadine began quickly as inquiring eyes prodded her, "New Orleans was great, but I missed Hilwood. I just wished I had come earlier."

"But you're here now," Rhonda stated easily, "that's what matters."

"Harold will be happy to see you," Helga informed lightly, "he needs all the shoulders he can get."

Nadine shook her head sadly, "I can't believe that I waited so long…I should have come earlier…I mean what Patty was going through was way more intense than my brink of insanity."

"How are you?" Rhonda questioned as the girls eyed her.

"Are you referring to the ghost of my ex-boyfriend?" she stated bluntly, "because if you are – I think I'm somewhat cured. I still have moments where I feel like he's with me, but I guess you never fully recover."

"It takes time," Helga replied knowingly.

Nadine nodded as she looked at Phoebe, "You okay?" she questioned as she eyed the smaller girl, "You're quieter than you usually are."

"I'm okay," Phoebe assured lightly, "Funerals make me nauseous remember."

Nadine nodded knowingly.

"Well let's get a move on it," Rhonda ushered quickly, "I think the service is about to start."

…

Lorenzo eyed the guests entering the cemetery analytically.

He caught sight of Sheena motioning towards him from across the grounds that she had saved seats.

Arnold and Gerald soon sauntered up behind him closely followed by Curly.

"She would have been here you guys," Lorenzo stated knowingly, as the boys looked at him seriously.

Gerald sighed, "My dad's on it. I told him – if Kat doesn't make an appearance they seriously need to realize that something's wrong."

Curly nodded knowingly, "She may have been upset with her parents, but there is no way she would missed her friend's funeral. Patty and Katrinka were close."

"You do realize what this could mean," Arnold informed apprehensively as the boys looked at him in puzzlement.

"Katrinka's description," Arnold continued dolefully, "Light brown hair. Hazel eyes."

"Arnold!" Lorenzo replied in mortification, "You can't possibly think that…that…"

Arnold shook his head, "I don't want to, but let's be real. The abductor was never caught. What if it's starting again?"

"What if what's starting again?" Rhonda questioned as the group of girls approached the boys.

Arnold turned around and looked at Rhonda, "Nothi-…Nadine!"

"Hey," Nadine greeted half-heatedly as the boys pulled her into hugs.

"How long are you back for?" Curly questioned as she pulled away.

"For good actually," Nadine replied easily, as Lila ran up to the group.

"Hey guys, uh there about to- .. oh my god! Nadine!"

Nadine smiled lightly as she hugged Lila.

"There about to start the service," Lila informed over Nadine's shoulder.

The group all exchanged nervous glances and began on their way to say goodbye to their friend.

As they trudged closer and closer towards the casket Phoebe felt a sudden rush of nausea run through her body. Without a single word or sign of indication she collapsed amidst the outcries and screams of panic.

…

**A/N: **Three Chapters in one day – I felt inspired.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	57. Look What The Stork Dropped In

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of January**

…

Helga watched as Phoebe continued to vomit profusely into the open lidded toilet within her friend's small bathroom.

Being that she was the loyal friend that she was – she even held back her hair.

It had been a week since Patty's funeral, and everyone was still a mess. New years had been the most dreaded experience of their young lives. No one was up for celebrating, but for some strange reason Harold made them.

"_Patty would want us to be happy," _he had remarked earnestly. A statement that was said more as to provide a distraction in order to avoid the empty apartment he dreaded to return to every night.

Phoebe groaned as she got up from the toilet and ran to the sink to gargle with a much needed mouthful of mouthwash.

"Pheebs," Helga began worriedly, "I think you should go see a doctor."

Phoebe nodded easily, "I know. But it's probably just the flu. There's a bug going around you know."

Helga furrowed her eyebrows and watched as her friend gripped at her stomach, and arched an eyebrow in question. A look Phoebe had caught sight of.

"I'm nauseous," she replied easily, "It's just the flu."

Helga bit her lip and managed a weak smile for assurance. _I sure hope so._

…

"I got in," Gerald announced proudly as Arnold threw open his front door.

"Hunh?"

"I got into Duke," Gerald explained as he waved his letter of acceptance in his friends face.

"Gerald that's amazing," Arnold gushed happily; glad that there was finally some good news given the events of the previous week. "Have you told Pheebs?"

Gerald sobered quickly, "Ah…No, not yet…"

"Why not?"

"Because. Things are going good right now, and I don't want to mess that up," Gerald explained easily, "I mean…she got into Stanford…and well Duke and Stanford aren't exactly in the same neighborhood. After everything that's happened I don't want to depress her with our inevitable separation next year."

"But I thought that you got into UCLA, Wake Forest, and Berkeley…Berkeley's pretty close to Stanford," Arnold stated mindlessly as he and Gerald trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

"But Duke is my dream school man," Gerald explained as he and Arnold entered the taller blondes bedroom.

Arnold nodded easily, as he took a seat on his bed, and Gerald collapsed into a bean chair.

"What about you?" Gerald questioned arching an eyebrow, "You hear from anywhere yet?"

Arnold nodded easily, "HU (Hilwood University), Harvard, Princeton, and Penn."

"Harvard?" Gerald stated incredulously, "Man that's great! You've always wanted to go there!"

Arnold shrugged in response nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" Gerald questioned as he eyed his friend worriedly, "Why aren't you thrilled?"

"Helga's going to Yale."

…

_Ding – Dong._

Harold opened his front door tiredly, and squinted into the face of Harvey the mailman.

"Hey Harvey," Harold greeted stressfully, "What's up?"

"I have a package for you man," Harvey replied sympathetically, "How you holdin up?"

Harold took the package limberly, and signed off for the said item on Harvey's clipboard. "Got out of bed," he stated indifferently, as he handed Harvey back his clipboard.

Harvey managed a weak smile for assurance, "Hang in there."

Harold nodded easily, "Will do," he bided dismissively as he stepped back into his apartment.

He closed the door behind him uncaringly, and sauntered back into his living room somewhat robotically. He tossed the package he had just received onto the coffee table situated within the center of the living room, and collapsed his couch - stomach first.

He let out a small groan of despair, and closed his eyes lazily hoping to drift off into the sleep he so desperately needed. But every time he closed his eyes he saw Patty's face, and the fact that he could no longer hold, touch or kiss her was driving him mad.

He exhaled dramatically and sat up rigidly, and pondered a way to best occupy his time. Sid's father had sent him home to basically mourn, and he had kicked everyone of his friends out of his house, because he was tired of receiving all of those pitiful sympathetic glances.

He hated that people were basically walking on eggshells around him. Harold Berman was anything but fragile, and he just wanted to be treated normally. He finally understood why Helga had snapped at everyone during Miriam's funeral.

He glanced around his apartment needfully, until his eyes suddenly fell upon the package he had received earlier. He reached for it limberly, and opened it. He ripped open the large yellow envelope only to find himself staring at a small silver voice recorder. A small tag had been attached to the device with the words PLAY ME scribbled upon it.

Harold arched an eyebrow, and pressed play – glad that he was finally able to find a way to occupy his time.

He waited anxiously, but nothing was heard. Dismissing the device as nothing he casted it aside and got up from the couch he was sitting upon.

He got up limberly only to freeze in his spot before taking a step.

"_Hey baby."_

Harold's attention flew back to the small tape recorder sitting on the coffee table.

"_If you're listening to this…it probably means that I'm no longer with you."_

Harold's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Patty's angelic voice filled the room. He practically ran back to the couch and grabbed the recorder quickly off the table needfully.

"_You didn't really think that I would leave without a proper goodbye did you?"_

Harold's heart continued to break as he listened.

"_But I want you to do something for me, okay? …Miracles happen, and I want you to believe in that. I want you to believe that we'll be together again. I know that at first it'll be hard…going through what you're going through…and I'm so so sorry that I had to put you through that."_

Harold shook his head in disbelief; _it was just like Patty to apologize for something that was beyond her control._

"_But I want you to continue doing what you're doing, _Patty stressed. _You promised me that you'd continue doing as well as you are now with Math and Science – and I'm going to hold you to it. Harold there is much that you can do…so much that you're meant to do…so much to live for. You promised me that you'd help the world with Science. Help to discover cures if you could for illnesses…to help people…to help people like me."_

Harold found himself sobbing as uncontrollably as he did at his wife's funeral.

"_We'll be together again – I promise…"_

Harold looked at the recorder earnestly, hoping for some sign that her speech wasn't over. And he seemingly got his wish. _What could she have possibly meant by that?_

"_Sometimes goodbye is second chance."_

…

Phoebe tapped her foot against the floor impatiently as she awaited Shelly's return into the dreary doctor's office.

_Why on earth had she wanted to take a blood test?...there's nothing wrong!...you're fine…you're healthy!...You've got Stanford in the fall…you're fine…you're h-_

Phoebe thoughts were interrupted as soon as Shelly entered the room swiftly. The doctor closed the door behind her quickly, and sat into her chair apprehensively.

She looked at Phoebe with an expression that the young girl had no clue of deciphering.

…

Sid rushed down the abandoned sidewalk briskly, his head reeling with thoughts of the past month as he did so.

_Flashback:_

…

"_Hi. I'm Sid."_

"_I know…I mean, Hi…I'm A-…Juliet."_

…

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have to go!"_

…

"_I need to find her!"_

…

"_There's this girl that I'm completely crazy about. The problem is that I don't know who she is."_

"_Is this some sort of online romance?...because dude it could so be a guy or something."_

"_No – it's not an online thing. I met her at Rhonda's Halloween party, she was wearing a mask – so I couldn't see her face…but man I'm telling you, it was love at first sight."_

…

"_Didn't you get a name?"_

"_She bolted before I could ask. Sometimes I feel like I might have imagined the whole thing – and convinced myself otherwise."_

…

"_Sid. You're my friend, and I want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy."_

"_Really? Because it doesn't seem like you are to me."_

"_What do you want me to do Patty?"_

"_I want you to follow your heart. Because the heart never lies. So, if it's meant to be…Then it'll be."_

…

"_I-I think we should take a break."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I – I just need to clear my head for a while…I'm sorry. It's not you it's me."_

…

_End of Flashback._

Sid ran a hand through his dark locks angrily and practically tackled a poor bystander in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" he screamed angrily, and waltzed off uncaringly – not bothering to even look at his victim – who currently laid sprawled across the sidewalk dumbfounded.

"A little help," the victim muttered quietly; a moment to late - given that Sid was already at least a kilometer away.

Aileen got up timidly, and watched him disappear into the sunset sadly.

…

Gerald rang the Hyerdahl doorbell excitedly.

After his talk with Arnold he had decided that Phoebe would eventually find out his news. Also, she'd be ecstatic to know that his dreams were finally coming true.

On cue, the small girl opened the door timidly, as Gerald sprang onto her happily – picking her up and twirling her around as she shouted to be put down.

"Are your parents' home?" he questioned excitedly, as Phoebe eyed him peculiarly.

"No," she replied shortly, as he entered her house.

"Guess what!" he purred excitedly, as Phoebe looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"What," she stated tiredly, as her boyfriend looked as if he were about to burst.

"I got into Duke!" Gerald announced happily as he awaited Phoebe's excited reaction.

To his surprise he didn't get one.

"Phoebe?" he questioned unsure if she hadn't heard him, "Did you hear me?...I'm going to Duke!"

"What?" Phoebe replied somewhat broken as Gerald looked at her confused.

"I'm going to Duke," he repeated again completely bewildered.

Phoebe looked up at him apprehensively, almost remorsely, "I'm pregnant."

…

**A/N** – Oh yes I did! … Tee Hee. I know I'm evil! Pheebs is preggers. That's why she fainted at the funeral.

As for Sid's flashbacks – I hope it wasn't confusing – Most of his flashbacks were taken from past chapters…except for the first two. I realized that I hadn't written the Sid met Juliet scene…you'll understand why I didn't as you read on. I felt that it would have been somewhat repetitive.

Any theories as to what Patty's message meant – I'm sure a few people are already secretly rejoicing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	58. There's No Going Back

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of January – Con't**

…

"Helga!" Arnold begged frantically as he chased his girlfriend down the hall of the boarding house, "Wait! Come back!"

Helga spun around and eyed him angrily, "Why not me…I mean you've done it before. I know you have! You didn't raise your hand at Lorenzo's cottage."

"Helga would you let me exp-"

"God I feel like such an idiot," she continued bitterly, "I mean…here I am – I practically through myself at you and you refused me! Why!"

"Helga I-"

"Who was it? It was Sandrine wasn't it … Lila's to much of a goody-goody to have been your first!"

"Helga," Arnold warned, "It wasn't Sandrine, okay…and it wasn't Lila."

"Do I know her?"

"We shouldn't be having this conversation," he stated dismissively.

"I do know her!" Helga concluded her blue eyes widening in shock, "I don't believe this."

"Look. It was a long time ago," Arnold defended, "and it was stupid. It was a mistake."

"Who was it?" Helga demanded crossly.

Arnold sighed, "It doesn't even matter."

"Who was it!"

He looked at her apprehensively, as she continued to stare at him irritably.

"Ruth McDougal," he informed begrudgingly.

…

"You're…you're what?" Gerald sputtered despite himself.

"Pregnant," Phoebe repeated remorsely.

Gerald remained frozen to his spot.

"I-I found out when I went to the doctors today," Phoebe explained as her boyfriend remained motionless in the middle of her foyer.

"Gerald?" she questioned fearfully, as he continued to remain lifeless.

"I-I…I don't understand," he stated in confusion, "we were always careful…how could…how did…how far along are you?"

"A little over three months…I'm apparently in my second trimester," Phoebe confessed tearfully.

"So…where does this leave us…I mean what options do we ha-"

"Abortion is out of the question. It's too late," she replied despondently.

Gerald looked at her with an unreadable expression, "I-I…I have to go."

"What?"

"I can't deal with this right now," Gerald blurted out stoically as he opened the front door.

"Gerald!" Phoebe pleaded as she watched him bolt from the house.

…

"Ruth!" Helga repeated in a daze, "Ruth!"

"Helga-"

"Wha-…I don't…How did…"

"It was a month after I broke up with Sandrine," he explained, "Gerald dragged me to Jamie-O's girlfriend's party. I ran into Ruth…things got out of control…one thing led to another, and before I knew it we were-"

"Stop!" Helga ordered nauseously, "I – I don't want to hear it," she stated as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Helga…it was a mistake."

"Was she the only one," she questioned fearfully.

Arnold nodded dolefully.

"I-I …I just don't understand…why her?...and not me…I mean I was willing…Do you not find me-"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence," Arnold silenced, "Helga you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me. Just now…back there…I wanted to be with you so badly, but…I freaked out because…it's not just about sex with you," he explained hopefully, "its something more. Helga you live your emotions freely, and you attach them onto things so rawly and pure. Knowing that you attach such strong emotions onto something like sex…it-it made me realize that I feel the same way…and I want it. But I just want to make sure that we have a strong … foundation, before we get there. I care about you. I care about you a lot."

Helga peered at him protrudingly; her furious façade slowly dissolving at his heart-filled declaration.

"Must you always be so eloquent with words," she replied with a hint of annoyance, "you make it so hard for me to stay mad at you."

Arnold smiled easily, "What can I say. It's a gift."

Helga let a small smile grace her lips. Arnold took her newly composed composure as a sign of forgiveness. He lowered his head lightly, and met her lips gingerly with a kiss. He felt her smile into it, and he deepened it passionately.

To his dismay her cell phone went off wrecking the moment.

She pulled away and answered the phone, a worried expression gracing her face. "Wait!...Pheebs hold on!...What happened?...you're what?...but how-…he did what!...i'll be there soon okay. Bye."

Helga ended the call frantically and looked up at Arnold, "You need to find Gerald!"

Arnold looked at her confused, "What?...Why?"

"Pheebs … Pheebs is pregnant," Helga informed in a stressful tone.

Arnold eyes widened looking taken a back, "What!"

"She just told Gerald, and he ran out on her," she continued anxiously, "I'm going to go see her. She's a wreck…judging by her voice. And her parents are out of town…"

"You go see her," Arnold instructed lightly, "I'll go and try to find Gerald."

…

"_There's so much blood," a high shrilled voice screamed out into the darkened sky._

"_We can't just leave them here," another voice screamed._

"_I am not throwing my life away, because of these two random blokes," came another voice._

"_What are we going to do," another voice yelled, "I can't go to jail…I've got Stanford in the fall…my acceptance could be revoked._

"_Waaaahhhhh!" cried a smaller girl in the backseat of the truck._

"_I'm not leaving them," a frantic female voice screamed._

"_He has no pulse," another voice yelled._

"_The woman is still breathing," a female voice informed, as she tried to remove the shall covering their victim. "Oh my god!"_

"_Waaaahhhh!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Waaahhhh!"_

"_Miri! Shut your god damn sister up!"_

"_Delilah honey! Count to fifty slowly!"_

"_Marianna what is it?"_

"_Look at her stomach! She's pregnant!...We can't just leave her here you guys."_

"_The hell we can't!"_

"_You monster!"_

"_I agree!...we can call for help. Someone will help her!"_

"_I'm staying!"_

"_The hell you are!"_

"_So am I!"_

"…_1…2…3…"_

"_Have you guys gone postal!...We'll all go to jail!"_

"_We can't just leave them here!"_

"_How will you live with yourself?"_

"_There are at least five people here who have an alcohol level higher than the driving limit!"_

"_I can't go to jail Miri…I'm not rich like you and your friends. If HU revokes my acceptance I'll be ruined!" Rob vented._

"_Everyone just stop and think," Miri begged._

"_We need to get them help," Brooke screamed._

"…_4…5…6…7…" Delilah continued._

"_I'm staying," Marianna repeated firmly._

"_M.A. you can't be serious!" Shelia yelled._

"_I am serious!…you guys all have college in the fall…I was taking the year off to travel anyways…go! I'll tell the cops the truth…it was an accident…I'll just leave the rest of you out of it."_

"_I'm staying with you," Brooke stated suddenly._

"_Brooke," Buckley screamed, "You can't be serious."_

"_Tony what are you doing?" Shelia yelled._

"_Someone's going to have to drive her to the hospital," Tony informed as he picked up the injured woman, "I might lose Stanford because of this, but I will never be able to forgive myself if we just let them die."_

"…_8…9…10…11…"_

"_It's settled," Brooke instructed, "Marianna and I will deal with the cops…Tony you vamoose as soon as you get us to the hospital."_

"…_12…13…14…15"_

"_They can't die!" Brooke continued earnestly, "They can't die…they can't die…they can't die…"_

…

"Mom!"

"They can't die!"

"Mom!"

"They can't-"

"MOM!"

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Rhonda; dazed.

"Mom are you okay?" Rhonda questioned frantically, "You were screaming in your sleep!"

Brooke got up limberly, and wiped her tear stained face. _Had I been crying in my sleep?_

"Mom?"

"I'm okay," Brooke replied sullenly, "It was just a nightmare honey. I'm okay."

"You sure you're okay?" Rhonda continued worriedly.

"Yes," Brooke answered quietly, "it was just a nightmare."

Rhonda nodded and pecked her mother lightly on the cheek, "See you in the morning."

Brooke nodded as she watched her daughter leave her room. Once alone she grabbed the newspaper sitting on her nightstand and glanced it over. She sighed.

"It was just a dream," Brooke muttered unconvincingly, as she threw the edition of Hilwood Times outlining Jason and Natasha's death. "You're just being paranoid…"

…

"Simmons says that he'll be using my work that I found on the Arillya family as extra credit," Lorenzo explained breezily on the other side of the receiver.

Sheen twirled a strand of her light brown hair earnestly in her hand as she held the cordless phone in her other hand, while she spoke to Lorenzo, "Well that's nice of him…but what does that mean about the final project?"

"He's putting me into Lila and Sid's group," Lorenzo explained, "Nadine's being paired with Stin. She's just going to have to help Joey and Rachel tie up loose ends with her part of their research before partnering with Stin."

"I'm glad that she's partner's with Stin," Sheena conveyed, "Now that she's back Joey's going to be making a play for her again…remember the way he acted at Patty and Harold's wedding?"

Lorenzo laughed lightly, "Yeah I remember. Poor Nadine."

A door slammed lightly on Sheena's end of the line, causing Lorenzo to flinch.

"Sheena you okay?" he questioned cautiously.

"Yeah," Sheena replied breezily, "it's just Aileen…uh…I'll talk to you later, okay baby. Aileen seems upset about something."

"Sure," Lorenzo bided, "Sweet dreams. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

…

Arnold continued to hunt through Hilwood City tirelessly for Gerald.

He was about to give up and go home when he finally spotted Gerald on a bench within Hilwood park.

Arnold approached him cautiously, and took a seat next to him quietly.

It took Gerald a few minutes before he finally acknowledged Arnold's presence. "I'm guessing you heard," he stated dejectedly.

Arnold watched him dolefully.

"What am I going to do man," he whispered quietly.

Arnold sighed, "I don't know…but I'll tell you what you shouldn't have done…and that's running out on Pheebs."

Gerald looked up to meet his gaze shamefully.

"She's just as afraid as you are," Arnold continued bluntly, "what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," Gerald snapped despite himself, "…Arnold. I got into Duke. DUKE!...I can't …I …I don't…"

Arnold swallowed hard, "you'll figure it out."

Gerald buried his head in his hands, "I don't see how that'll be possible."

…

Nadine drained the last of her milkshake contently, as Maria practically pranced towards her table giddily.

"Will that be all," Maria chirped excitedly.

Nadine grinned up at her curiously from within her secluded booth, "Why so chipper?"

Maria held out her left hand and wiggled her fingers as a sparkly ring shined with all of its glory.

Nadine gasped, "You're engaged?"

Maria nodded happily, "My ex and I got back together. He realized that he couldn't live with out me."

"That's great news," Nadine gushed happily, "I'm so happy for you."

Maria smiled excitedly, "I just wish Connie was as happy as you are for me…she seems to think that it isn't going to last."

"Oh! Don't think like that," Nadine stated dismissively, "If you two really truly care about each other, then all will work out…"

Maria smiled as Nadine's happy exterior began to slip.

"I'll be right back with your bill," the bubbly girl announced, as Nadine repeated her latter statement in her head._ If you two really truly care about each other then all will work out…but it doesn't always work out – you know that!_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Joey's annoying presence.

"By you a cone," he suggested eagerly as he slid into her booth.

Nadine exhaled irritably, "I was just leaving."

"Oh come on," Joey continued obliviously, "We could share a sundae…then I could walk you home, and then-"

"Okay, guy in need of a clue," Nadine snapped despite herself, "Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you. I will NEVER be interested in you!"

Joey's eyes widened in shock, while Nadine found herself automatically regretting her words once they had flown out of her mouth.

Her hurtful rant hadn't seemed to affect Joey however; he smiled gingerly and extended a piece of paper towards Nadine. "Once you cool down give me a call."

And with that said he slid out of the booth leaving Nadine in a shocked and confused daze.

…

"What's the matter?" Sheena questioned as Aileen eyed her cousin tearfully.

"I-I ran into Sid," Aileen informed sadly.

"What did he do…did you tell him…if he rejected you because you'r-"

"I didn't tell him anything," Aileen interrupted; silencing Sheena, "…I wouldn't have been able to even if I wanted to."

"Hunh?"

"He bumped into me on my way home, and stalked off," Aileen replied dolefully, "Complete hit and run…he screamed something at me angrily, and didn't even stop to help me up. He just left me there. Lying on the sidewalk completely dumbfounded."

"He's upset," Sheena explained delicately, "He was close with Patty and she just died. His girlfriend broke up with him at a funeral – which is way harsh…he's got a lot to deal with. I've known Sid since practically forever, he'd have to be completely out of it to be that mean."

Aileen didn't answer.

Sheena playfully sucker punched her in the arm, "Cheer up. Aren't their any retardo guys that you'd like to date?"

Aileen scoffed mockingly, but grinned nonetheless, "What kind of guy do you think I should date. The popular boys don't exactly look my way."

"That's because you scare them," Sheena played, "You come off as too intense."

"It's not my fault that I'm surrounded by the mentally challenged," Aileen joked, as Sheena playfully swatted her in the arm, "So what should I do."

"Here's my philosophy on dating," Sheena gushed wickedly, "It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, and somebody that, you know, turns you on... And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other."

Aileen smirked, "You tease."

"You know you love it," Sheena teased jokingly.

…

Brooke got out of bed. The nightmare that she had had, had completely wrecked her slumber.

She got out of bed groggily, and exited her room – only to hear the sound of yelling making its way up the long spiraling Victorian stairs of her mansion.

She tip-toed quietly to the source of the sound and crept down the stairs timidly; only to realize that the voices she had heard belonged to Buckley and Rhonda.

"You can't do this," Rhonda cried angrily.

"I warned him to stay away from you it's his own fault," Buckley replied dismissively.

"His fault…why is it a crime if I date Curly," she screamed heatedly, "it's not fair! You can prance about while you screw Maureen, and I'm denied the chance of being with the boy I love."

"Love," Buckley laughed bitterly, "Don't make me laugh. You're only seventeen. You don't know what you want."

Rhonda cried harder, "Daddy please!...I won't see him ever again I promise!...but please, please don't render the Gamelthrope's homeless."

"I warned him," Buckley continued pompously, "don't make me out to be the bad guy."

Rhonda collapsed onto the ground in grief, "Do you want me to beg!" she cried hysterically, "Because I'll beg."

"Rhonda don't be such a drama queen," Buckley yelled, "Lloyd's do not beg. You're being ridiculous. Get up."

"What the hell is going on here," Brooke demanded as she ran to her daughter's aid; struggling to help Rhonda up off of the floor.

"Your daughter is being difficult," Buckley stated dismissively.

"Rhonda go upstairs, and wash your face," Brooke ordered, as Rhonda (if it were even possible) cried harder.

"That's right," Buckley continued, "listen to your mother. That boy isn't worth your time. In time you'll thank me."

"Rhonda go upstairs," Brooke pleaded as Rhonda shot her father a death glare.

"Thank you," Rhonda repeated incredulously, "I HATE you."

"Rhonda go and get cleaned up," Brooke persisted.

"You may hate me, but I give you everything!" Buckley stated airily, "Don't forget that. You can chose your family or Curly…which will it be?"

"I choose Curly," Rhonda informed angrily.

"Yeah, well in that case go to him," Buckley yelled ignorantly, "You'll be back within a week tops. You'll realize that power and wealth outrank love any day just like your mother did."

Rhonda opened her mouth to protest but Brooke stopped her, "Rhonda go upstairs and get cleaned up," Brooke begged.

Buckley smiled victoriously as Rhonda flashed her mother a hurt look.

Brooke rubbed her daughters back sympathetically, "and when you're done cleaning up. Pack a suitcase with your things…I'll meet you in the limo as soon as I'm finished with your father."

Buckley looked at Brooke aghast as Rhonda eyed both of her parents in confusion before leaving the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Buckley demanded.

"I'm finished," Brooke replied tiredly, "I am sick and tired of pretending that everything is okay, when it isn't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want a divorce," Brooke informed bitterly, "Messing with my feelings was one thing. I honestly thought that you'd come around – that maybe you were just going through some sort of a mid-life crisis…but the moment you started to toy with Rhonda!...If I had known…I would have left you ages ago."

"Brooke don't be so melodramatic," Buckley dismissed, "Go back to bed."

"Melodramatic," Brooke seethed, "I am perfectly serious. You can have your whore."

"You can't leave," Buckley informed arrogantly, "Where will you live? How will you fend for yourselves?"

"I don't need you to take care of me," Brooke screamed angrily, "We both know that without me you'd be nothing. The Lloyd name is only powerful by that – its name…if it weren't for my family and my connections with Maurice Podalecki you'd be no where."

Rhonda sauntered back downstairs with luggage in hand.

"This is far from over!" Buckley yelled as Brooke began to follow Rhonda out of the mansion, "I will make sure that the Gamelthrope's are ruined."

Rhonda froze as Brooke whirled around angrily, "Like hell you will. You forget that Maurice Podalecki still regards me as a daughter. You do anything to the Gamelthrope's I will personally see that you're deemed bankrupt!"

Buckley looked at her, his face contorted with fear and shame.

Rhonda couldn't help but smile as she followed her mother out of the mansion. _When had her mother gained a backbone? _She had never seen her mother act the way she did as she did tonight. She seemed so strong, independent, and…free.

Brooke exhaled dramatically as the limo pulled out of the long driveway. There was no going back.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Next Update: **Anywhere between later tonight to Tuesday afternoon.


	59. Shattering Joy With A Looming Cloud

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Middle of January**

…

Sheena hummed to herself lightly as she scanned the books within Hilwood library. Simmons had given the students some library time to research information on their given topics.

Sheena paused lightly at the end of an isle of bookshelves, upon seeing Nadine – whom was reading a book.

She smiled wickedly to herself as she approached the blonde girl stealthily and pounced on her mischievously – causing Nadine to nearly jump out of her skin.

Nadine flashed her a mockingly annoyed look, and bent down to pick up her book on entomology that Sheena had caused her to drop.

"Whatcha ya reading," Sheena asked cutesily, as she batted her eyelashes innocently, causing Nadine to laugh.

"Entomology," Nadine replied easily as she motioned to the book.

"The study of bugs?" Sheena questioned outloud, "but I thought you weren't into that anymore."

"I never said that," Nadine confessed as she followed Sheena towards the computer area of the library, "I just stopped talking about it. I still find it fascinating, but you girls always cringe when I talk about bugs…well everyone except for you and Helga."

Sheena smiled and winked.

"I'm actually thinking of focusing my post-secondary education around it," Nadine continued with ease.

Sheena smiled, "Hmmm…well at least you know what you wanna do. I was talking to Sid yesterday, and he and his father keep fighting about his life after high school."

Nadine nodded knowingly, "I know what you mean. I was talking to him a few days ago about that very thing. I can't believe that his father wants to force him into working at the garage."

Sheena sighed, "Poor Sid."

…

Arnold hurried through the corridors of Hilwood high as he hurried quickly in an attempt to get to basketball practice.

The sound of a girl weeping however caused him to freeze and look around in shock.

He searched the empty corridors tirelessly until he finally came to the source of the sound.

Sure enough he found Sandrine in an unused area of the school slumped against a few unused and old abandoned lockers.

He strode over to her cautiously.

The sound of his footsteps caused her to straighten up; alert. She quickly dried her tears and regained her composure.

Arnold looked at her worriedly, "what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," her voice cracked betrayingly.

"Sure," he stated mockingly.

Sandrine stiffened, but remained quiet.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," she denied unconvincingly, "Something big just flew into my eye."

Arnold sighed and turned on his spot to leave, "Whatever," he stated irritably.

"Arnold wait," Sandrine beckoned.

He spun around and faced her expectantly.

"I'm just upset about my break up with Sid," Sandrine confessed, "I mean…I…I thought that he was the one."

Arnold arched an eyebrow and looked at the broken girl in confusion, "but I thought _you _broke up with him?"

"I did," Sandrine confessed, "I had to."

"What do you mean you _had_ to?"

"He's still hung up on that Juliet girl," Sandrine informed tearfully, "I mean … here I am…I finally find the love of my life, but how could I possibly be happy knowing that I'm second best."

"Oh, come on Sandrine," Arnold tried to reason; "Sid isn't like that. He truly cares about you."

"Does he care about me enough to forget her?" Sandrine shot back angrily.

Arnold tried to find a reasonable response, but truthfully he couldn't find one, "Look…Sandrine I'm sorry that happened to you…but maybe Sid wasn't the one for you. Maybe there's someone else out there that's truly meant for you," he reassured.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Sandrine asked hopefully.

Arnold nodded knowingly, and then glanced at his watch, "Oh god! I'm going to be late…you cheer up, okay."

Sandrine nodded easily.

"See you around," Arnold bided as he left, "And no more tears. The right guy will come around soon."

With that said he gave a little wave and disappeared down the hall.

Sandrine smiled as she watched him go, "And he's closer than you think."

…

Phoebe played with her hands anxiously as she waited impatiently in the waiting room of the radiology department within Hilwood hospital.

Shelly McKesson was a god send. Sheena had been able to convince Shelly into being Phoebe's doctor during her birthing process, much to Phoebe's relief. She hadn't told her parents yet, and she was completely dreading the event. She had been waiting on Gerald to at least say something encouraging, but her boyfriend hadn't even seemed to say more than four sentences to her in the past two weeks.

Shelly soon arrived and guided Phoebe into her office to prepare her for her first ultrasound.

She fidgeted impatiently in the bed as she waited for Shelly to return.

Helga was supposed to meet her here, but her blonde friend had seemingly disappeared sometime after lunch. She hadn't seen Helga for the rest of the day.

Shelly soon returned and engaged in small chit chat. Phoebe however hadn't heard any of it. Her mind swam with so many conflicting issues and problems, that it was miracle that she hadn't passed out. She did however give occasional "un huhn's" during Shelly's pauses to imply that she had been listening.

Shelly rubbed a ridiculous amount of cool gel on her stomach, which unconsciously caused Phoebe to shiver.

Soon, Shelly began moving the transducer over the cool gel as an image began to illuminate the screen next to Phoebe's bed.

"Seems healthy," Shelly cooed appreciatively, "have you been taking the vitamins that I gave Sheena to give you?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Shelly questioned.

Phoebe looked at her apprehensively, just as Gerald walked into the room.

…

Rhonda scanned the papers in front of her in amazement, "Harold…Patty would have been so proud of you."

Harold flashed her an appreciative smile while Rhonda eyes began to well with tears.

"Oh! Don't do that!" Harold lectured as he wrapped a comforting arm around Rhonda.

"Can't help it," she blubbered, "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Well it's all thanks to Patty," Harold replied quietly, "if it wasn't for her …I'd probably be some big stupid jock."

"Yeah," Rhonda agreed brightly, "well … well now you're just some big jock that's going to Harvard."

Harold grinned.

"For pre-med nonetheless," Rhonda continued in disbelief, "You've come a long way."

"You should talk," Harold reminded lightly, "You've gone from spoilt rich drama queen to a loyal independent trustworthy friend who's a complete Curly lover."

Rhonda playfully punched him in the arm.

"Never thought that I'd see the day where Rhonda Wellington Lloyd fell for Curly Gamelthorpe."

Rhonda smiled, "People change."

Harold laughed, "They sure do."

…

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned as Shelly put the transducer onto a nearby tray.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a moment," Shelly excused as she left the room.

Gerald sighed and took a seat next to Phoebe. He took his girlfriend's hand in his and looked at her grievingly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized lightly, "I've been the biggest ass the past few days."

"What made you come?" Phoebe questioned sulkily.

"Helga," Gerald admitted, "The girl still carries one mean left hook. Punched me right in the face. It took Lorenzo, Curly and Sid to pry her off."

Phoebe smirked despite herself, _well at least that explains where Helga disappeared to._

"She threatened to play dance party on my face if I didn't man up," he continued, "but truthfully…I had made my decision a week ago."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows in concern, she wasn't liking the idea of where this conversation was headed.

"I told my parents," Gerald informed.

Phoebe inhaled sharply at his declaration.

"They're not happy," Gerald concluded, "…they wanted us to get rid of it…I told them that it wasn't even an option."

Phoebe looked at him sullenly, "Gerald if I had known sooner I'd-"

"You'd what?" he snapped despite himself.

"I'd…I'd do whatever you wanted me to do," she replied quietly.

"Well then that wouldn't have changed our situation much now would it," Gerald informed quietly.

Phoebe looked at him confused, "What?...but I don't understand."

"I'd would have never wanted you to get an abortion," he conveyed easily, "Pheebs my future is with you. Kids were just something I thought we'd face later…much later."

Shelly poked her head back into the room, "You two good in here, because I really have to get going. I've got a patient that is nine point two centimeters dilated in room two-oh-four."

Gerald smiled at Shelly weakly as Phoebe beckoned her back into the room.

"Okay," Shelly informed, "Everything seems good. Baby looks healthy. I'll need to see you again in a few weeks. You can make an appointment with Olga before you leave….So before I get going – do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Phoebe looked at Gerald hopefully causing Gerald to laugh, "We want to know."

Shelly smiled, "Well then congratulations …you'll be having a boy."

…

"Okay, what the hell is the BIG news that you just had to share with me," Helga demanded as she strutted into the Gamelthorpe's house.

"What took you so long?" Curly questioned in annoyance as he pulled a bunch of paper's out of his printer.

"I had to stalk Geraldo," Helga confessed, "…made sure he made it all the way to the hospital…I think I got through to him."

Curly looked at Helga grimly. Helga frowned as she took in his reaction, "What's wrong?"

"I was doing some research," Curly admitted, "and stumbled across this…take a look," he handed Helga the articles that he had just printed.

Helga scanned through them quickly, her expression becoming graver as she read.

"It's the same pattern," she concluded, "and it was just a matter of a year since…since the…"

Curly nodded, "They must have migrated from Canada to Mexico once the police got wind of their misdeeds."

Helga frowned, "We need to do some more digging…find out if there was any specific order…anything that connected the victims."

"Helga we aren't investigators," Curly stressed, "If the feds couldn't make a connection how can we?"

"We have to Curly!"

"Why!"

"Because," Helga stated weakly, "I…I just feel like there's just something about all of this that seems all too familiar."

"Familiar how?" Curly challenged fearfully, "Why do you think that?"

"It's a gut feeling Curly," Helga replied anxiously, "I just can't seem to shake this feeling that … that the Trimmer siblings are in Hilwood."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	60. The Games That Play Us

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

Alot of you are going to hate me...

…

**Senior Year – The Last Week of January**

…

"But you're practically babies yourselves," Reba Hyerdahl cried, as her husband stood stiffly on his spot glaring at Gerald.

Gerald immediately found himself staring at the floor.

Kyo looked at Phoebe sternly, "You had your whole life in front of you. You were going to Stanford. You were going to major in pre law, you were-"

"I'm still going to be doing all of those things father," Phoebe interrupted.

"How?" Reba blubbered, "How are you going to be able to do all of those things with a baby?...this changes everything."

"We'll figure it out," Phoebe stressed; on the brink of tears.

"How?" Kyo demanded, "What is your plan!"

Phoebe looked at her father grimly. She had no answer to give. She looked at Gerald hopelessly, which in turn caused Kyo to redirect his attention towards Gerald.

Gerald finally met Kyo's gaze. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Mr. Hyerdahl…I know that we may be young, but Phoebe and I are going to get through this."

"How?" Kyo stressed angrily.

"Well for starters," Gerald began shakingly, "I rejected Duke's offer."

Phoebe went pale and looked up at Gerald in shock," You did what?"

"It was the practical thing to do Pheebs," Gerald explained quickly, "I accepted Berkley's offer."

"But Gerald," Phoebe reasoned glumly, "Why would you do something like that! Duke was your dream!"

"You are more important to me than Duke," Gerald stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Berkley's still a good school."

"How does giving up Duke help your situation?" Kyo questioned strictly.

"Well if I go to Berkley then Phoebe can still go to Stanford. Berkley is roughly thirty-two miles away."

Kyo looked up at Gerald expectantly, waiting for Gerald to continue.

Phoebe however had begun to cry.

"And we'll get married," Gerald continued rationally.

"What?" Phoebe yelled despite herself in tears.

Reba and Kyo seemed to warm up to his declaration, while their daughter was staring at her boyfriend with an expression as if she had just been smacked in the face.

"It just makes sense," Gerald explained to Phoebe.

"But just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we _have _to get married," Phoebe concluded reasonably.

"I know," Gerald admitted, "but what if I want to?"

"You want to get married?" Phoebe questioned despite herself.

Gerald nodded, "We were gonna do it someday."

Reba's face seemed to brighten considerably, but Kyo still remained stoic.

"So you get married," Kyo stated dismissively, "then what?"

"Well if we get married," Gerald informed cautiously, "Phoebe can get on my health coverage, our car insurance will go down – because looking at it practically we'll need to get a car, and we'll also be eligible for married student housing."

Kyo arched an eyebrow in shock, "You've obviously been giving this a lot of thought."

Gerald nodded grimly, "yes, sir."

Kyo nodded, "Well. There's really nothing we can do about it now can we. What's done is done. I'm just glad that you didn't just ditch her, and choose Duke. That says a lot about your character young man."

Phoebe looked up at Gerald gratefully.

"Yeah, well I could never do something like that to your daughter Mr. Hyerdahl," Gerald replied easily, "I love her too much."

Reba grinned happily, "Well we aren't just going to be leaving y'all to fend for yourselves. This baby is blood, and family helps family."

…

"Can I interest you in a box of official campfire lass chocolate turtles?" Aileen greeted as Maureen opened the front door of the house, in which she now shared with Bob.

Maureen rolled her eyes and slammed the door in Aileen's unsuspecting face as soon as she had opened it.

"You bee-atch!" Aileen screamed, before leaving the premises.

…

"I can't help but feel is if this whole thing is my entire fault," Curly stressed as he threw a book into his backpack angrily.

"It wasn't your fault," Rhonda explained knowingly, "it was my fathers."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't been involved with me your parents might still be together," he continued remorsely.

"Are you kidding!" Rhonda stated incredulously, "this was all for the best. My mother was practically screaming for an out. You should see her now – it's like she's a completely different person. I haven't seen her…come to think of it…I've NEVER seen her seem so carefree."

Curly expression still remained grim.

"Hey look at me," Rhonda continued happily, "None of this was your fault. I made my choice. My father had even asked me that night to choose – his wealth or you."

Curly stiffened and looked at her confused, "You never told me that?...what did you-"

"I chose you obviously," Rhonda interrupted bashfully.

Curly narrowed his eyebrows at her in shock, "You did?...but why?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rhonda replied matter-of-factly, "I-I…I love you."

Curly laughed in disbelief, "You what?"

"Well why did you think I was spending so much time with you?" she questioned despite herself.

"Honestly…I don't know," he replied stiffly, "but I never thought that you'd be…"

Rhonda eyed him suspiciously as he trailed off.

"Well don't you like me?" she demanded fearfully.

"Of course I do," he informed her, but it seemed to come across as more of a reminder, "I used to save locks of your hair in scrapbooks, don't you remember?"

Rhonda grinned, "How could I forget," she replied knowingly.

Curly smiled at her sheepishly, and leaned towards her slightly, "I love you too," he whispered lightly into her ear.

Rhonda looked up at him happily, and pounced on him, completely catching him off guard.

Sandrine however appeared behind them wrecking the moment.

"Well well," she greeted annoyingly, "What do we have here."

Rhonda pulled away and flashed her a disdainful look, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Sheena," Sandrine stated airily, "We made plans to meet up, and discuss our assignment. She also wanted to hear about my trip to Paris."

Rhonda arched eyebrow, "Paris, hunh?"

"Yeah," Sandrine replied easily, "My brother and I visited the Eiffel tower like everyday, and the restaurants and malls around it."

"That's cool," Curly stated in awe.

"So you've probably seen Le Charmant Noir – the restaurant," Rhonda guessed assumingly, "it is like the place to go to around there. Really exclusive. And Jacques Russo – the shoe store. They've got like the best shoes."

Sandrine nodded, "Yup. I saw all of those places…look I gotta really get going and find Sheena."

Rhonda and Curly nodded easily, as Sandrine waved goodbye.

"How about we go to Le Charmant Noir one day," Curly whispered into Rhonda's ear seductively when Sandrine was out of earshot.

Rhonda pulled away and faced him grimly, "Le Charmant Noir doesn't exist."

Curly looked at her taken aback, "What?...but I thought that you just said-"

"I made it up," Rhonda replied airily.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust that girl," Rhonda seethed, "So either she lied, because she didn't want to seem out of the loop, or she lied because she never went to Paris…and I'm definitely betting on the latter."

"So if she didn't go to Paris, where was she?"

"I don't know," she continued suspiciously, "but I intend to find out."

…

"What is this?" Nate questioned as he threw a bunch of acceptance letters onto his son's desk.

"They're exactly what they look like," Sid informed dismissively.

"Columbia, Penn, Cornell," Nate stressed as he skimmed through the letters, "Not one of them is form HU."

"But I don't want to go to HU dad," Sid stressed.

"We had a plan," Nate continued, disregarding Sid's outburst, "You were going to go to HU and then help me run the garage when you were done."

"That was _your_ plan dad, not mine," Sid yelled.

Nate looked at Sid grimly, "We'll discuss this matter later."

He then waltzed out of the room heatedly, leaving a distressed Sid inside.

…

Helga gulped a large amount of juice from her glass and then hastily put – more like threw- the empty glass into the sink.

Olga appeared at the opening of the kitchen, "Maurice called earlier," she informed as Helga threw her book bag over her shoulder, "he sends his love. His expedition in Africa will be done in a month or so…he says he'll be dropping in to visit sometime in March."

Helga nodded easily, "Okay…I'm running late. I'll see you later."

Olga waved as she watched her sister sprint out of the house.

…

"Lorenzo just called," Sheena informed as she re-entered Arnold's room, "So I'm going to take off. Are you two going to be okay with the rest of the project?"

Sandrine nodded earnestly, as Arnold stated, "We'll continue this some other time. Helga should be here shortly, we're going to Koskoshka's."

"Okay," Sheena replied eagerly, "Lorenzo and I are actually headed there as well, maybe I'll see you guys later then, bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

"He's rich. He's got to buy some," Aileen thought to herself as she walked up the long driveway of the Lloyd residence.

"Care to buy some cookies," she yelled, startling Buckley who was entering his limo.

Buckley flashed her an indifferent look, and jumped into his limo – completely disregarding her presence.

Aileen grunted in annoyance, "Forget this. I give up."

…

"Hey Gerald," Rhonda greeted as she met up with Gerald at Dolly's, "Where's Pheebs?"

"She's hanging with her mom," Gerald informed easily, "Needed to pick some food up from Kokoshka's."

"How you been holding up?"

"Holding…on for dear life," Gerald informed lightly, "My parents finally came around and so did Pheebs – once they realized that we had a plan."

"I'm glad," Rhonda stated easily.

"So why did you want to meet with me?"

"I've been going through our research, and I'm starting to think that the Hilwood murderers never left," Rhonda shared apprehensively.

Gerald arched eyebrow, "How come?"

"Well I did some digging…and I was looking up the past murders in our city, and well I realized something," Rhonda continued, "Remember the school shooting?"

Gerald shook his head angrily, "How could I not?"

"Yeah, well, remember how Brainy's body disappeared," Rhonda persisted.

Gerald nodded.

"He has the same description as the victims Gerald. Blonde hair and green eyes."

"Rhonda that's a coincidence," Gerald dismissed airily, "Brainy probably off'd himself somewhere."

"Then explain the ridiculous amount of his blood they found in the hallway?" Rhonda challenged.

"His what?" Gerald questioned in confusion, "How do you know that."

Rhonda flushed and handed him the files she had found.

"Rhonda these files are top secret and confidential," Gerald whispered heatedly, "Where did you get these."

"I'm a Wellington Lloyd," she dismissed airily, "I have my ways."

Gerald shook his head, "So what are you trying to get at?"

"Now look at this," Rhonda continued, "I had initially dismissed Brainy as what you had, a coincidence, but then I found this."

Gerald squinted at the picture of a man Rhonda handed over to him, "Isn't that-"

"Nathan Bruiser," Rhonda answered, "Yeah. It is. Again – blonde hair and green eyes."

"But the killer had a pattern to his or her crimes," Gerald reminded, "Remember it was done in a boy-girl-boy-girl fashion. Your theory doesn't add up. Also Nathan wasn't abducted."

"Cover up," Rhonda informed, "Look at page eight. Maureen didn't want the media hounding her, so no one but the cops and herself knew that Nathan's body was moved from his house. The cops just found a ridiculous amount of blood once again, and evidence linking Eugene to the crime. And as for the order - what if the killer goofed," Rhonda stressed knowingly, "What if by mistake the abductor killed two men first, inso the cops would do what you did – brush it off as two completely different crimes."

Gerald sighed, "Rhonda I don't-"

"What if Katrinka was the next victim," Rhonda continued, causing Gerald to glare at her.

"Rhonda, Kat was our friend! Who dare you think something horrible like that happened to her!"

"Hey. I'm not enjoying this…I'm just stating the facts," Rhonda continued, "If Kat was a victim, the killer will probably be hunting another female to balance out the order of things."

Gerald eyed Rhonda incredulously, "You've got quite the imagination Rhonda. You sure you aren't just letting your mind run wild and getting the best of you."

"Hey," Rhonda explained, "You don't date Curly Gamelthrope without picking up a few things…"

…

Aileen pulled out of the Kokoshka parking lot carefully, only to be blocked by a black Chevrolet impala.

Aileen groaned as the driver got out of his car uncaringly.

"Do you mind," she screamed as the driver waltzed past her car, which was currently halfway out of its parking space.

Sid who had been muttering to himself, seemed to become angered at her harsh tone, "Look I've had enough of people trying to tell me what to do, so just shove off!"

Aileen looked at him taken aback, but was damned to be spoken to like that, so she faked a Scottish accent, "You're blocking my car," she yelled angrily, as she screamed out of her window.

"Don't care," Sid yelled back as he continued walking towards Kokoshka's front entrance.

"What is this! Asshole day," Aileen muttered to herself.

She flashed an angry look at Sid's slowly retreating figure, before insanity got the better of her.

Before she had even realized what she had done, she had reversed into Sid's car – demolishing it in the process.

Sid whirled around on his spot horrified, "You crazy bitch!"

Aileen couldn't help but laugh at the scene behind her. The events of the day had seemingly gotten the best of her.

…

"So I took your advice," Sandrine began cautiously, "and I've got my eye on this totally amazing guy."

Arnold glanced up at her from his spot on the floor, as he organized the notes that they had been working on for that day. "Oh," he replied with interest, "Do I know him?"

Sandrine crouched down to the floor as well and began to help him with the notes that were strewn about on the floor. She nodded earnestly, "Oh you know him alright."

"Hmm," Arnold pondered, "Is it Joey?"

Sandrine shook her head, "Nope. He's to hung up on Nadine to notice anyone else."

"Robert," Arnold declared knowingly.

Sandrine laughed, "Yeah right – like he'd stand a chance."

Arnold grinned.

…

"Hold on baby girl," Reba hushed as she ushered Phoebe away from their car, "Isn't that your little friend over there?"

Phoebe turned her attention towards the area that her mother had pointed at and squinted, "Yeah," she replied in confusion, "That's Sid."

"Well it seems like he's gotten himself into quite the pickle there," Reba continued as she struggled with the bag of food in her hands. "You want to go see if he's alright, and meet me back here when you're done?...maybe he might need a ride?"

Phoebe nodded and began walking towards Sid and Aileen's head on collision.

…

"You're mental is what you are?" Sid yelled angrily, "Does your insurance cover PMS?"

Aileen couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you laughing?" Sid asked incredulously, "Do you think this is funny?"

Aileen seemed to stiffen on her spot.

"Are you deaf?" Sid ranted angrily, "Do you think this is funny?"

Aileen shook her head.

"What's going on here," Phoebe questioned as she approached the bickering duo.

"Crazy here totaled my car," Sid grunted angrily.

Phoebe looked at Aileen in confusion, "You sure it wasn't an accident."

Aileen nodded.

"It was not," Sid replied childishly, "She did it on purpose. I saw her."

"Is that true Aileen?" Phoebe asked dubiously.

Aileen looked at her taken aback.

"Is she mute now too," Sid questioned incredulously.

He threw hands up into the air in defeat, when she flashed him an indifferent look and stalked off towards two inclosing figures.

"You know my name?" Aileen asked in an inaudible whisper.

Phoebe looked at her confused, "Of course I do. You are Sheena's cousin aren't you?"

Aileen nodded lightly, "Yeah. But I never thought that it would be something that you would remember."

"Why's that?"

"We don't exactly hang out in the same social circles at school," Aileen informed dolefully.

Phoebe caught her sullen reaction, and was immediately reminded of poor misguided and confused Iggy. _Well at least Aileen has her own crew of friends – who aren't crazy._

Phoebe cast a glance at Sid who she now saw was arguing and venting to Sheena and Lorenzo.

"Don't mind Sid," Phoebe apologized, "He's usually not like this. He's been going through a lot lately."

Aileen seemed to accept Sid's behaviour as something short of bizarre, "Oh I know," she replied easily.

Phoebe flashed her a confused look.

"With graduation and all coming up," Aileen covered her tracks quickly as she sputtered, "it's quite expected."

Phoebe nodded seemingly accepting her statement.

"Aileen are you okay?" Sheena questioned worriedly as she ran up to her cousin.

Aileen nodded.

"Well that's great and all, but what is she going to do about my car," Sid demanded.

"I'll cover it," Lorenzo replied airily.

Aileen shook her head; conveying that it wasn't necessary.

"Aileen are you sure you're okay?" Sheena asked apprehensively, "Why aren't you saying anything."

Sid arched an eyebrow worriedly, "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Aileen shook her head.

"She was talking a minute ago," Phoebe stated easily.

Sheena looked at Aileen, and realized what was going on.

"You know what," Sheena informed lightly, "I'll get my uncle Earl to take care of this, but we really need to be going…Aileen and I actually have this thing that we were suppose to take care of. Didn't we Aileen?"

Aileen nodded quickly in response, as she jumped into her car.

Sheena bid Lorenzo good night and swapped car info with Sid, before pilling into Aileen's rundown car. They sped away quickly.

Aileen let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for saving me back there. I was sure he would have figured out who I was…thank god he didn't hear me speak."

Sheena bit her lip, and looked out of the window lost in thought.

…

"Sandrine I've stated like fifty guys in our class who else is there?" Arnold questioned defeatingly.

"There's one person I can think of that you haven't stated," Sandrine replied shyly.

Arnold arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

"You," she informed bashfully.

He looked back at her taken a back, his green widening in shock. He laughed despite himself, "oh!...Good one! You had me going there for a second."

Sandrine narrowed her green catlike eyes at him, "I'm serious Arnold."

Arnold looked at her grimly, "Sandrine we've been down that road already. And I have a girlfriend. I care about her a lot."

Sandrine shook her head, "But we've got so much chemistry."

Arnold straightened up in his spot on the ground, "Look Sandrine…there is nothing between us. I don't know where you got that idea…but I like Helga."

Sandrine nodded her head easily. Arnold exhaled with relief, for she seemingly seemed to accept his declaration.

As a result, he was completely beelined when she practically threw herself on top of him – pulling him into a hot blooded kiss.

He heard a crackle from somewhere with the room, and felt Sandrine lift herself off of him.

"Ooops!" Sandrine declared, "I'm so sorry. We never meant for you to find out this way."

Arnold got up from the ground seemingly disoriented – completely confused. He flashed Sandrine a completely bewildered look, only to realize that Helga had entered the room.

He met her gaze.

Her eyes automatically filled with tears as she bolted from the room.

Arnold scrambled up from the ground and attempted to chase after her.

Sandrine pulled him back, "let her go. Now _we _can finally be together."

Arnold threw her arm off of him, as if he had been burned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He then spun on his heels and ran down the hall of the boarding house.

"Helga wait!" Arnold screamed as he chased after her.

Given that his legs were much longer than hers, he was able to reach her just as she reached for the front door.

"Get away from me," Helga cried as she tried to push him away.

"Helga tha-that…," Arnold struggled to get a hold of her, she was much stronger than she looked, "Listen to me," he begged as he grabbed her firmly and shook her, "That wasn't what it looked like."

"So you weren't kissing Sandrine?" she demanded tearfully.

"She kissed me," he reasoned imploringly.

"Helga," Sandrine's voice rang from the top of the boarding house stairs. She began to make her way down, "We were going to tell you. I mean…I would have told Sid, but Arnold insisted that we should just make clean breaks. Why hurt other people. It's not our fault that we couldn't control our burning love."

"Sandrine shut up!" Arnold yelled at the mischievous girl.

Helga broke out of Arnold's grip angrily, and threw open the front door.

He struggled to pull her back in. "Helga would you please just-"

"I never want to see you again," Helga screamed as she escaped his grip. She bolted from the house.

Arnold turned around and flashed Sandrine a death glare.

"Arn-"

But she didn't even get to finish. He bolted out of the house and chased Helga down the street; leaving Sandrine alone at the top of the staircase in a house that wasn't even hers.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	61. The Start Of Something New

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of February**

…

Brooke entered Hilwood High lackadaisically.

Parent/teacher conferences weren't really her forte and she had never been to one during Rhonda's entire high school experience.

She was however trying to turn over a new leaf. Therefore, she made it a priority to make sure that she played a bigger role in her daughter's life.

Rhonda had made it clear that it wasn't necessary for her to go, but Brooke decided upon going anyways.

Brooke continued to walk the halls aimlessly.

"Are you lost?" a voice boomed within the hallway, causing Brooke to nearly jump out of her skin. She clutched her heart dramatically, and peered around the hallway.

Her chocolate brown eyes found a pair of warm brown ones.

"Sorry," apologized the man who had scared her, as he made his way towards Brooke, "didn't mean to frighten you."

Brooke chuckled lightly, "Oh…Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I've just been a little on edge lately."

The man nodded knowingly, as he ran a hand through his unruly red hair. "So I assume that you're here for the parent/teacher conference."

Brooke nodded easily, "Uh…yeah. Um do you know where room 108 is?"

The man arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Mr. Simmons's class?...yeah. Follow me."

Brooke obeyed wordlessly as she fell into step with him.

"So your kid is in Simmons's class as well?" he asked as they trekked through the halls.

"Yeah," Brooke answered brightly, "I'm Brooke Wellington."

"Oh! So you're Rhonda's mother," he replied easily; he extended a hand towards her, "Tom Sawyer," he informed politely, "Lila's father."

Brooke looked up at him surprised, "Nice to meet you."

…

"What are you doing?" Helga questioned as she watched Olga remove the bed sheets from within the guest bedroom.

"I'm getting the place ready for when Maurice comes to visit," Olga replied easily as she threw a new pair of fresh sheets onto the bed, "He'll be here in less than a few weeks."

Helga nodded solemnly; a look Olga took notice of.

"Baby sis," she began cautiously, "go out. Get some fresh air. Sulking never helped anybody."

Helga nodded weakly, "I promised Pheebs that I'd visit her later."

Olga brightened at her statement, "Alright. I'm glad."

Helga flashed her a weak smile and wandered out of the guest bedroom.

…

"She doesn't want to see me Gerald," Arnold droned as Gerald tried to hurl him out of his bed.

"Dude, you can't just give up," Gerald lectured consciously; "You can't let Sandrine win."

Arnold grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head in an attempt to drown him out.

Gerald pulled the pillow away heatedly, "Listen!...Pheebs invited her over, and your ass better get up now!"

"And do what Gerald!" Arnold yelled angrily, "She's made it clear that she never wants to see me again. She doesn't believe me. I thought that we had worked passed our trust issues, but she won't even speak to me!...What am I supposed to do when we get to Pheebs?...ambush her?"

"Hell yes!" Gerald shot back.

"She'll just get even more pissed than before," Arnold replied knowingly.

"You won't know if you don't try!" Gerald persisted, "now get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in ten."

…

"I'm so proud of you Harold," Phoebe beamed as she and Harold wrapped up the last bit of their assignment – for the day.

"I just want to help people the way Patty would have wanted me to," Harold answered quietly.

Phoebe smiled appreciatively.

"I actually have a job interview to get to," Harold gushed, "Helga and Sheena put in a good word with Shelly for me. So I should be able to get a job at the hospital part-time."

"That's cool," Phoebe cooed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Harold stated as he gathered his things, "We'll continue working on the project when I-"

"Ohhh! Ohhh!," Phoebe yelled suddenly, causing Harold to look at her in alarm.

"Pheebs are you alright?"

"He kicked!" Phoebe beamed.

"What?"

"He kicked," Phoebe repeated as she grabbed Harold's arm, and placed it on her stomach, "feel."

Sure enough after a few moments Harold felt the same sensation Phoebe had, "Pheebs that's amazing!"

Phoebe smiled tentatively as she rubbed her stomach, "I know."

…

Rhonda linked arms with Curly happily, as they exited the Cineplex. They had just gone to see Evil Twin - Ten.

"Did you see how he ate the dude's a-" Curly gushed but then paused upon seeing Sandrine at the ticket booth.

Rhonda immediately let go of Curly's arm and beelined towards Sandrine.

Sandrine watched her approach her wickedly, "Rhonda what do I owe this pleasant sup-"

WHACK.

Sandrine was on the ground.

Blood was oozing from her nose.

Rhonda had punched her square in the face.

Rhonda spun on her heels uncaringly, after flashing Sandrine a death glare, and headed back towards Curly.

Curly looked at her thoroughly amused, "that was brilliant!"

"That felt good," Rhonda gushed as she linked her hand with his once more, "That ought to teach her a lesson."

…

Helga watched Phoebe apprehensively from within the Hyerdahl household. The smaller girl was now four months pregnant, and her eating habits tended to finally reflect it.

"What in the world are you eating?" Helga asked as she watched the smaller Asian girl chomp down contently upon her snack.

"Cookie," Phoebe replied through a mouthful of her snack, "with peanut butter and yogurt."

Helga cringed despite herself causing her friend to laugh.

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing Helga to look up alarmed from her seat.

"You expecting anyone?" Helga cautioned as she got up from her seat.

"Gerald had said that he might be coming over," Phoebe informed. Helga soon realized that Phoebe wasn't making eye contact with her. Her friend was hiding something.

"Pheebs…" she warned worriedly.

Phoebe looked up at her smally, "and Arnold."

The color suddenly drained from Helga's face.

…

Sandrine grabbed a carton full of tissues and placed them around her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Sid questioned as he appeared behind her.

"Nothing," Sandrine muttered angrily.

Sid arched an eyebrow, but shrugged her comment off nevertheless and attempted to walk away. Sandrine held him back. She placed an arm on his shoulder causing Sid to turn around.

"Walk me to my taxidermy club?" She questioned hopefully.

"Don't think so," Sid brushed her off coolly.

Sandrine flashed him a hurt look.

"Don't do that," he ordered.

"Do what?" she questioned innocently.

"Pretend to be hurt," he shot back uncaringly, "the only reason you broke up with me was so that you could move in on Arnold…but he shot you down didn't he."

Sandrine's flushed a bright red color.

"Thought so," Sid replied knowingly, "Arnold's a good guy. He would never be stupid enough to cheat on Helga. You set the whole thing up."

"I don't have to listen to this," Sandrine muttered under her breath, as she continued to dab at her nose.

"Suit yourself," he replied airily, as if he were speaking of a trivial matter, "I'd have that nose checked out though. Looks pretty bad."

…

Helga stormed into the kitchen as Arnold followed her.

"Helga would you just listen to me," he begged.

Helga eyed him sternly, and grabbed one of Reba's homemade cookies from off the counter and chomped into it dismissively.

"She set me up," Arnold blurted out as Helga eyed him warily and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that you don't trust me," he yelled despite himself.

…

"Here we go," Phoebe informed quietly as Gerald narrowed his eyes at her concoction, "What are you eating?"

"Strawberry pecan cookies dipped in peanut butter and yogurt," Phoebe informed timidly, "Want some?"

"Uh…Maybe just a cookie," he grinned as he scooped one into his hand and bit into it.

Phoebe suddenly stiffened and grabbed his free hand.

"What are you do-," Gerald questioned as Phoebe placed his hand on her stomach. The baby's kick silenced him.

"He's been kicking up a storm all morning," Phoebe gushed.

Gerald smiled in awe, "That's my boy."

…

"Trust you!" Helga demanded angrily, "I wasn't the one that cheated!"

"I didn't cheat!" Arnold yelled angrily.

Helga shook her head in disbelief.

"Look I know what it must have looked like," Arnold rationalized, "but the fact that you would think that I would ever do something like that-"

"Don't put this on me," she screamed back, as her face began to grow hot; she was so angry that she was sweating, "I tolerated Sandrine's flirtations for months…you were always defending her."

"I wasn't defending her!" Arnold shot back, "…I just never thought that she would ever pull something like that!"

"Whatever," Helga stated dismissively as she attempted to brush past him. He pulled her back and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go!" Helga demanded angrily.

"You can't keep running away," Arnold ordered, "We need to fix this!"

"There is nothing to fix!" she shot back.

"Then what would you call this!" he demanded angrily.

"Damaged beyond repair!" Helga screamed back, "We're over Arnold!"

"Why are you so determined to end us!"

"Me!" Helga demanded, as her shirt began to cling to her back. _Why am I sweating so much? _"I…I have no idea what you're…what you're," she puttered.

Arnold shook his head angrily and released his hold on her, "You keep running away from me! Why? Or were you just looking for an out this entire time?"

Helga looked up at him disoriented, and began to cough. Her throat felt swollen.

"You know if you had gotten over me you should have just told me!" he yelled angrily.

Helga grabbed the counter suddenly, _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Arnold finally noticed her unhealthy composure, "Helga are you okay?"

Helga didn't answer, but began to cough profusely.

"Helga!" Arnold screamed as she fell to the floor limply – still coughing.

"Phoebe! Gerald! Help!" Arnold yelled, as he scooped her into his arms. She sweating a lot, and her lips had begun to swell.

…

"What happened?" Gerald yelled frantically as he collapsed next to Arnold on the floor.

"I don't know!" Arnold yelled back apprehensively, "One minute we were arguing and the next minute she collapsed."

"She's having problems breathing," Phoebe noted as she noted Helga's faltering pulse, "Did she eat anything?"

Arnold racked his memory, "Uh…Yeah. Just one of your cookies."

Phoebe grabbed the phone within the kitchen, and dialed a number.

"Pheebs what is going on?" Gerald yelled.

"Hi 911!" Phoebe yelled, "I need help! My friend is suffering from an allergic reaction. She's deathly allergic to strawberries, and she unknowingly ate a cookie that has strawberries in them!"

…

Connie sauntered up the driveway on 39 4th Street #22. She rang the doorbell tentatively.

The front door flew open and revealed the face of Maria's father.

"Connie," he greeted brightly, "What brings you here?"

"Maria," Connie informed grimly, "is she here?"

The older man shook his head, "No. I haven't heard from her in days."

Connie cringed at his revelation.

"Why what's wrong?" he stated worriedly, "is she okay?"

"I hope so," Connie answered fearfully, "She was supposed to meet me four days ago at Koshkoka's for dinner but she never showed up. I called her fiancé but he said that every time he calls her he gets her voicemail. He hasn't seen her for the past three days. I camped out in front of her apartment with him all day yesterday, but she didn't come home. I've alerted the police. I'm worried!"

…

Arnold paced the waiting room anxiously within Hilwood hospital; while Phoebe clutched Gerald's arm fearfully.

Olga and Shelly had disappeared into Helga's room – for what Arnold deemed like a lifetime. They had yet to reappear.

"She'll be okay," Phoebe stated knowingly suddenly causing both boys to look at her. Her statement sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself as well.

The door to Helga's room opened suddenly. Olga stepped out of the room seemingly relived, "She's going to be okay."

…

Sid and Stinky laughed as they walked down the street towards Sid's house, "You should have seen her man – she totally had it coming!," Sid laughed, "…Rhonda totally rocks!"

"How do you reckon that it was Rhonda?" Stinky questioned as he and Sid turned the corner of the sidewalk.

"Curly called me right after it happened," Sid continued gleefully, "He taped the entire thing on his cellphone. He's gonna be posting it on youtube."

Stinky laughed and shook his head, "Well that's Curly for you."

They continued to walk, talk, and laugh when suddenly a boy who was in an adjacent house ran out of it and practically flew down the stoop.

Sid and Stinky froze in their tracks. He was screaming as he ran down the sidewalk, as he headed towards them completely covered in…blood.

Sid held his breath as Stinky put a re-assuring hand on his shoulder, "its red paint," he informed, as Chocolate boy ran towards them now laughing. He had a super soaker gun held firmly within his hand.

A few seconds later a girl sprinted out of the same house, covered in green paint. Chocolate boy suddenly beelined, and ran behind Sid – just as the girl pressed the trigger on her fake gun.

Red paint suddenly sprang out from the front of the gun, while Sid was suddenly caught in the crossfire.

He stood on the sidewalk completely covered in red paint. Stinky stood meters away- laughing hysterically.

The girl who had accidentally shot him began apologizing profusely.

It took Sid a few moments to realize who she was.

"You again," Sid yelled angrily, "What am I your walking target!"

Aileen cowered back, as Chocolate boy tried to calm him down, "Yo man. Sid it was an accident."

"First my car and now this," Sid continued lividly' completely disregarding Chocolate boy's and Stinky's presence.

Aileen looked at him comically, "Red is definitely your color," she stated deviously with her fake Scottish accent.

Chocolate boy looked at her in surprise.

Sid fumed, "Why you little-"

Stinky held him back, and dragged him off before he could do anything rash, "Cool down! Come on."

Sid tried to struggle out of Stinky's hold on him, but his friend was much stronger than he looked.

He continued to scream insults as Stinky dragged him away from a now laughing Aileen.

…

Arnold entered Helga's room timidly.

She was staring up at the ceiling with a vacant expression as he entered the room.

She finally noticed him as he slid into a seat beside her bed.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as she turned to look at him expressionless.

He cautiously lifted his hand and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from out of her face. She didn't object – so he took it as a good sign.

"You scared me back there," he continued lightly.

Helga relaxed and cleared her throat, "I scared myself."

"Don't ever do something like that again," he ordered lightly.

Helga flashed him a small smile, "Like I have control over that football head."

The fact that she was talking to him, and joking nonetheless showed progress.

"If something had happened to you," he trailed off as he stroked her hair lightly, "…I…I don't know what I'd do."

She arched an eyebrow curiously, "Why?"

"Because I love you," he declared truthfully.

Helga immediately stiffened. She eyed him in disbelief, "Get out," she ordered angrily.

Arnold looked at her confused, "What?"

"I can't believe that you'd say something like that?" she yelled angrily.

"Helga I don't-"

"To lie about-"

"I'm not lying," he interrupted, "Why would you-"

"Because you can't possibly mean it," she shouted practically in tears.

"Why would you-"

"You only said that because you thought I was going to die," she screamed back, "I don't want your pity!"

"Helga this has nothing to do with pity!" he stressed desperately, "I sincerely and truly lo-"

"Stop!" she ordered, "Don't say it!...I've waited years! Years to hear you say that! Years to hear you say it and mean it!...I don't want you to say it out of guilty because of what happened with Sandrine!"

"I am not-"

"Get out!"

"I'm not-"

"Get out!" she screamed once more.

Arnold shook his head angrily, and stormed out of the room – slamming the door shut fiercely behind him.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	62. How Can You Be Sure?

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

I also like the detective work going on the reviews and private messages I've been getting. I'm glad to see that I've caused a lot of speculation – I hope I don't disappoint.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Middle of February**

…

"I warned you!" Rhonda vented feverishly to Gerald within a booth in Dolly's.

Gerald rubbed his temples warily.

Maria's disappearance had been plastered on every news paper and news channel since late last week.

Rhonda's guesswork had seemed eerily correct. Maria's description did match that of the victims. The bronze girl did in fact have light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Gerald sighed apprehensively, "I've told my father your theory," he informed, "he's looking into it. But Maria has already built a strong case around herself. Witnesses heard her venting for weeks that she was going to move away."

"But to do it without alerting anyone," Rhonda scolded lightly, "I don't think so! Nadine told me that she saw her before she disappeared – she was going to get married Gerald."

Gerald nodded lightly, "Which is why her disappearance is seen as suspicious."

Rhonda picked up her mug of steaming hot chocolate and sipped it tentatively, "I'm worried. If my theory was correct…then that means Kat…"

Gerald shook his head, "Let's not jump to the worst case scenario just yet."

…

"aaa ma ma," Lily gurgled as Helga watched her niece dance around in front of Olga.

"That's right sweetie," Olga cooed, "Mama."

"ma aaa ma ooo eee da,"

Helga stifled a laugh.

"So you don't mind babysitting her after school?" Olga questioned again for the umpteenth time.

Helga shook her head, "Of course not."

"You're a life saver," Olga breathed, "Okay. So to recap…"

Helga sighed in frustration.

"Look I'm just being precise," Olga lectured, "So to recap. I'll take Lily with me to Green Meats, and you can pick her up after school. You can call me at Mr. Greens shop or my cell if you're going to be late, and then i'll-"

DING DONG.

Olga looked at the door in wonderment, "You expecting anyone?"

Helga shook her head, "No. Are you?"

"Robert said that he wouldn't be coming over until this afternoon," Olga reasoned as she ran to the door.

"If it's Arnold tell him that I'm not home."

Olga flung the door open, as Helga quickly bolted into the living room.

She heard muffled voices, and a vague outline of a Swedish accent. Helga's face automatically lit up.

"Inga," she screamed as she hustled into the foyer and engulfed the older woman into a bear hug.

Inga smiled happily, "I'm back."

…

Sandrine hummed to herself wistfully as she grabbed a bunch of books from out of her locker.

She clumsily dropped a few of them on the floor.

She groaned as she stuffed the ones she hadn't managed to drop, and began to bend down to pick up the ones she had.

Feeble hands beat her to it. She looked up cautiously to greet the smitten face of Choco. B.

"You dropped these," he stated sheepishly as he handed Sandrine the books.

Sandrine took them and shoved them into her bag uncaringly.

She slammed her locker shut, no longer acknowledging the boy's presence.

"I'm Choco. B. by the way," he continued bashfully.

Sandrine flashed him an indifferent look, and reverted her attention back to her locker, as she snapped the lock shut.

"I was wondering…If you're not…um…that is…"

Sandrine tossed her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to walk away.

"Sandrine!" Chocolate boy called out hopefully.

The raven haired girl spun around, and looked at him as if it were the first time that she had met him. She eyed him expectantly.

"I was wondering," He continued, "that if you weren't doing anything … that is … if you'd like to-"

Sandrine's green eyes widened in shock, "Wait!...are _you _trying to ask _me_ out?"

Chocolate boy looked back at her hopefully.

"Oh you are!" she exclaimed comically, "That's so cute! What's your name again?"

"Choco .B." he mumbled defeatingly.

Sandrine laughed, "Oh dear. Well. Choco .B. Girl's like me don't date boys like you."

Chocolate boy frowned as Sandrine spun on her heels and collided into Aileen.

Sandrine looked at Aileen discardingly, "Watch where you're going loser!" she ordered almightily.

Aileen flashed her an annoyed look, "Watch where you're going you psycho bitch!"

…

Sid frowned as he looked at the student election posters plastered within the halls of Hilwood high. This year's candidates were Phoebe and Sandrine.

Phoebe would have been a shoe in for the job, but ever since news of her pregnancy broke out around school people had been whispering cruel things about her for weeks.

Sid ripped off the poster of VOTE 4 SANDRINE that was stuck onto his locker. He crumpled it into a ball, and threw it over his shoulders discardingly.

"Don't litter," Harold lectured goofily as he came up behind him, with Stinky in tow.

"I reckon that there was a garbage can right there Sid," Stinky stressed as he pointed to the bin that was meters away.

"Didn't want Sandrine's picture to contaminate it," Sid replied bitterly.

"Man are you still on that," Harold frowned, "She's not worth it. Just look at what she did to Arnold and Helga. Rhonda was right about her."

Sid groaned, "I just don't get it. I mean… she's horrible. She treats people horribly and she gets away with it. People here still look up to her… why?"

"I reckon that it's because she was popular to begin with … and she'll remain so until we graduate," Stinky replied with a yawn.

"But she's crazy," Sid continued in disbelief.

"Yeah well…a lot of guys think she's hot," Harold stated dismissively, "and most girls fear her, so they don't challenge her…she's kind of got a leadership quality about her…she's crazy…but she's got one…We may have called her friendly during Simmons's assignment, but she's definitely a prom queen."

Sid sulked against the lockers, "it's ludicrous!"

"I reckon, the girl's an institution in this place," Stinky conveyed as he eyed the posters on the wall, "practically every girl wants to be her, and practically every guy wants to nail her."

Harold laughed, "Basically she's you…but with boobs."

Sid rolled his eyes, "Nah…Sandrine's only popular because of the people she's associated with."

Stinky arched an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"If we took any girl…even a nerd…and gave her the right look and the right boyfriend, then BAM," Sid stated knowingly, "In four months she's being named prom queen."

Harold grinned, "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Damn straight," Sid assured.

"Yeah well I'd like to see that happen," Stinky scoffed.

Sid's eyes lit up, "is that a bet?"

Harold looked at him apprehensively, "Ah… no dude…we were just talking smack like we usually you do. We weren't really seri-"

"I except."

"But we weren't-" Stinky reasoned.

"Unless you're to chicken," Sid interrupted, "and you know that I'm right."

That struck a nerve.

"Fine!" Harold agreed reluctantly, "...but we pick the girl."

Stinky nudged Harold as he caught sight of Aileen arguing with Sandrine.

Harold smirked and nodded, "her," he indicated as he pointed to Aileen. Sid followed his gaze.

"Sheena's crazy cousin?" Sid replied fearfully, "...What! … No! She hates me! She's even crazier than Sandrine. I'll probably get killed within the first week."

Harold laughed, "A bet is a bet. I thought we had a deal."

Sid exhaled in frustration. He flashed a nauseated look at Aileen before finally agreeing.

"You have approximately three months, plus some…to make her more popular than Sandrine…I think crowning her prom queen is a bit much…Rhonda's obviously going to win…So at prom she's got to outrank Sandrine."

…

Phoebe frowned as she watched two girls whisper and point in her direction. She looked down at her timidly bulging stomach.

The girls continued to snicker much to her dismay. She felt tears well up in her eyes before a loud smack cascaded within the hallway causing everyone to turn in the direction it had come from.

Helga and Rhonda were standing a mere meter from the gossiping girls, and wore expressions donning that they were ready to kill.

"Find something funny?" Helga threatened as she played with the bat she had used which had created the loud noise. The dent across the locker signified the spot in which she had hit.

Rhonda examined a perfectly manicured nail uncaringly, "I'd run away if I were you…she's got a lot of pent up rage."

The girls scampered down the hall quickly as Helga looked at everyone dumbfounded and agitated, "Nothing to see here…move on with your lives will ya!"

The chattering within the hallway resumed as Phoebe looked at her two friends gratefully. "Thanks guys."

"What are friends for?"

"I'll catch you guys later," Rhonda informed, "I promised Curly I'd meet him before class."

…

Sheena hummed to herself lightly as Nadine appeared at her locker.

"Hey girl," Nadine greeted, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ya," Sheena answered lightly, "You're visiting Eugene today right?"

Nadine nodded.

"Can you give him this letter for me," Sheena asked as she held out the tiny envelope.

Nadine nodded, "Sure…So what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I'm having dinner with Lorenzo's parents," Sheena answered airily, "at Chez Paris. What about you? What are your plans? Hanging with Rhonda and the girls?"

"Uh…no," Nadine stated nervously, "I'm going on a date actually."

Sheena dropped her backpack, and looked at Nadine with wide eyes, "Really? With who?"

Nadine bit her lip, "with Joey."

"Joey!" Sheena exclaimed in shock, "but I thought you couldn't stand him!"

"He wore me down," Nadine explained, "…well we're going to Kokoshka's…I'll call you later to let you know how it went…what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably around ten thirty," Sheena informed.

"I'll call you then."

…

"Excuse me!" Sandrine yelled as she eyed Aileen threateningly, "Do you have any idea who I am!"

"Of course I do. I thought I made that perfect clear already," Aileen answered pitifully, "You're Hilwood High's self appointed Queen. Too bad the social calculator disagrees. And since you refuse to accept it and live in denial – it makes you seem crazy!"

"At least I'm not ranked in the three digits," Sandrine shot back, "Where did you hail from? Planet _'Loser'_?"

Rhonda narrowed her eyes as she walked in on the latter statement.

Aileen laughed bitterly, "What as opposed to Planet _'Look At Me! Look At Me!'_?" she stated smartly, conveying the latter part with an annoying valley girl accent.

Rhonda laughed loudly declaring her presence.

Sandrine narrowed her eyes at her, as Aileen looked up at her in shock.

"Oh! You're too awesome," Rhonda complemented Aileen, who currently looked as if she had been clobbered with a bat.

The rich girl flashed Sandrine a seething look as she passed.

Sandrine huffed and marched off.

"_Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_ spoke to _you_," Chocolate boy cooed dreamily.

Aileen shook herself out of her daze, "Uh…yeah…What the hell were you doing asking out Ms. Crazy!"

…

"Why so chipper?" Curly questioned as he spotted Rhonda walking towards his locker.

"Sheena's cousin just told off Sandrine…that was totally the highlight of my day," Rhonda declared as she leaned against a pair of closed adjacent lockers.

Curly smirked, "Really?" he questioned deviously before surprising her with a kiss.

He pulled away slowly, as Rhonda looked up at him flirtatiously, "Okay. No. Now that was the highlight of my day."

He flashed her a bright smile, "So how are you and your mom holding up?"

"Great," Rhonda replied easily, "She keeps singing to herself lately."

Curly arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," she answered, "isn't that the telltale sign of love?"

Curly smirked, "Well if it is…she sure moves fast."

Rhonda playfully swatted him in the arm as he feigned injury.

…

"I'm gonna go meet Gerald before class," Phoebe informed as she watched Helga stuff her books into her backpack, "but that's so cool about Inga though."

"Isn't it," Helga beamed, "Especially now that Olga is watching Mr. Greens shop while he's out of town…we were wondering how to make it work for Lily, but now Inga's here so problem solved."

"So Harold got the job then at Hilwood Hospital?" Phoebe questioned as she waved at an approaching Lila.

"Yup," Helga answered as Lila came to a stop next to Phoebe.

"Hey Lila," Phoebe welcomed.

"Hi," Helga greeted.

Lila smiled brightly, "Uh…Helga do you have a second…I'd like to talk to you before class."

Phoebe took it as her cue to leave, "See you guys in class," she bided, "I'm off to see Gerald."

"What's up?" Helga questioned as she slammed her locker shut.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk…like the quad," Lila suggested as Helga fell into step with her.

Helga shrugged, "Sure. Is something wrong?"

Lila shook her head, "I hope not."

…

Sid watched as Aileen chatted with Choco. B., Billy, Jessica and Gloria.

He took a deep breath as he mustered up enough courage for what he was about to do; regardless that every bone in his body was screaming to do otherwise.

He strode up to her confidently, "Aileen?"

She seemingly froze, as her friends donned expressions of shock.

She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief and discomfort.

"So, Aileen," Sid continued as Gloria and Jessica swooned, "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Aileen walked away suddenly without any declaration or indication of her departure; leaving him completely baffled.

"...embarrass me horribly in front of all these people," Sid finished incredulously as she disappeared down the hall.

He spotted Stinky and Harold laughing meters away against a bunch of lockers.

…

Helga took a seat upon one of the nearby benches within the quad, as Lila took the one opposite of her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Helga inquired as Lila looked at her timidly.

"Arnold."

Helga stiffened at the mention of the name, "Uh…Why-why would you want to talk about Arnold."

Lila sighed, "Because…Arnold told you he loved you."

Helga looked at her questioningly.

"He told Gerald who let it slip to Rhonda who told Phoebe…and I was in the room, so they swore me to secrecy, and-"

"Get to the point Lila," Helga silenced impatiently.

"Yeah. Right," Lila flustered, "Well. He meant it."

"And how do you know that?" Helga asked quizzically.

"Well Arnold and I dated for a long time," Lila informed, "for four years."

Helga pursed her lips and looked at Lila sternly.

"He never said it to me," she revealed.

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Oh come off it Lila. He must have."

"Arnold never uses the L word unless he means it," Lila stressed, "The most I got out of him was '_I care a lot about you_' or '_I like-like you_'. He never – not once did he say it."

"He must have said it to-"

"Sandrine," Lila finished knowingly, and shook her head, "Nope."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we're still friends. When we broke up he was confused. Sandrine was just a rebound," Lila explained, "He could never talk to her. She never cared. Why on earth she's after him again I don-"

"Again?" Helga repeated as she arched an eyebrow.

"Sandrine's a vicious snake," Lila informed crossly. Helga straightened her composure at Lila's sudden declaration, not once had Helga ever heard Lila speak ill about anyone.

"She's always been after Arnold as far as I can remember. I'm ever so sure that she's probably done some pretty shady things in trying to get his attention."

Helga looked at her grimly.

"Don't let her win Helga," Lila begged, "Arnold means what he says. He was set up. Why you don't believe him is beyond me."

"I do believe him," Helga spoke up, causing Lila to look at her puzzled.

"You do? Then why-"

"I just don't understand why he does!" Helga explained glumly.

Lila looked at her in shock, "Why? Helga! You've got – you're so…- He…Oh just go talk to him!"

Helga looked at Lila uneasily.

"If you want to know why," Lila lectured lightly, "I'm ever so sure that Arnold will tell you why…now come on," she continued easily switching the subject, "or we're going to be late for class."

…

**Hours later**

…

Nadine smiled as Joey walked her up to the front step of her house.

"I had a great time," Nadine bided lightly, as Joey smiled within the moonlight.

"I'm glad," he stated tentatively.

Nadine flashed him a brighter smile, "We should do this again sometime."

Joey grinned happily, "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Nadine laughed as she pulled out her keys from her purse and inserted a key into the lock. She turned it lightly and it clicked open.

"How about next Friday," Nadine offered whimsically.

"It's a date," Joey breathed.

He took a step towards her apprehensively, and bent his head down towards her slightly.

His lips brushed over hers lightly, as he kissed her.

He pulled away and beamed up at her.

Nadine returned his smile.

"Goodnight," he bided happily as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," Nadine laughed, as she watched him practically skip down her walk and down towards her driveway.

She watched him get into his car.

She waved goodbye to him giddily, and then turned her attention back to her front door once he had disappeared down the street.

She smiled to herself as she pushed open her front door.

The sudden sound of a twig snapping caused her to whirl around.

She found herself staring at a clothed figure on her front lawn. Narrowing her eyes in the darkness she faintly distinguished her uninvited guest.

"Nadine is that you?" her mother called out from within her house causing Nadine to look away.

"Yes mom!" she shouted as she spun around to face Asra once more. To her confusion the girl had disappeared out of sight and into the night.

…

"Do you kids want anymore desert?" Tony questioned as he eyed Sheena and Lorenzo.

"No thank you," Sheena pardoned politely, "but thank you though."

"I'm good dad," Lorenzo stated lightly.

"Can we get the bill," Tony asked the waiter as the server nodded back, and disappeared from the table.

"So where are you off to next year Sheena?" Tony pondered as he took a sip of water.

"Um…Brown," Sheena informed easily, "for environmental studies."

"That's good," Tony complemented, "Isn't it Shelia?"

Lorenzo's mother nodded back in response, as she grabbed a stiff piece of paper from her bag, and fanned herself with it, "Does anyone else feel hot?"

Her husband shook his head and turned his attention back towards the kids, "Did Lorenzo tell you that he got accepted into Stanford?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah. I'm so proud of him."

"He's a legacy you know," Tony continued proudly, "My father went there, not to mention his father. And his great-great-grandfather. So did his mother."

Shelia smiled weakly, "Uh…I think that I'm going to excuse myself…Sheena do you need to go to the bathroom as well honey?"

Sheena got up, "Sure."

She followed Shelia towards the back of the restaurant; walking past Bob and Maureen as she did. She unconsciously glowered at them. A reaction in which seemed to surprise Bob, until he realized that she was one of his daughter's friends.

They reached the bathroom, which was deserted except for the restroom attendant – whom was sitting idly in a corner when they arrived.

Sheena finished before Shelia. So she waited patiently against a wall.

Shelia emerged from a stall looking rather flushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sheena questioned as Shelia washed her hands.

"Oh! Yes dear. It's probably just an upset stomach," she dismissed lightly, "I'm glad to hear that you got into Brown. Ivy League school and all – quite impressive."

Sheena blushed as Shelia accepted a towel from the restroom attendant.

"Thank you, Mrs. C.," Sheena thanked, "I wasn't quite sure if-"

The attendants scream interrupted Sheena as she whirled around to find Shelia on the ground.

The restroom attendant was trying frantically to wake her.

Sheena panicked as she bent down beside Mrs. Colletti, "Go get help," Sheena ordered as the attendant bolted out of the room.

"Mrs. C!" Sheena yelled, as the woman began to foam at the mouth.

Lorenzo and Tony bursted into the room frantically.

"What happened!" Tony demanded as he fell to the floor and scooped Shelia into his arms.

"I think she's been poisoned," Sheena cried, as Lorenzo looked on in horror.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	63. Back At The Beginning With You

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

**WARNING: Chapter contains sexual content.**

…

**Senior Year – The Last Week of February**

…

"Hey Rhonda what's up?" Harold pondered behind the main desk within the lobby of Hilwood hospital.

"I needed to get out of the house," Rhonda replied airily, "Mom has a date and everyone else is busy."

"Your mom has a date?" Harold questioned in surprise, "With who?"

Rhonda shook her and laughed, "Lila's father believe it or not."

"You're kidding," he grinned in disbelief.

Rhonda shrugged, "It's whatever."

"How do you feel about that…them?"

Rhonda looked at him dismissively, "it's her life. And Lila's cool, her dad seems okay. He can't be any worse than my father."

Harold laughed despite himself.

…

"It's just weird you know," Sheena confessed, as she and Lorenzo walked aimlessly through Hilwood Park.

"I can imagine how awkward it must be," Lorenzo commented as he clasped and un-clasped Sheena's hand. "So how are you guys going to finish the project?"

"We're almost done," Sheena informed, "But I feel like a kid whose parents are divorced. I spend half my time with Arnold and the other half with Sandrine."

"That must be _awesome_," Lorenzo joked as Sheena made a face.

"Ugh! I can't stand her," Sheena droned, "She's so-she's so…"

"Infuriating," Lorenzo finished mischievously.

Sheena smiled, "infuriating is an understatement."

Lorenzo chuckled lightly in response, as he looked up at the sky, "I think it's going to rain."

"So how's your mum holding up?" Sheena questioned suddenly, "She feeling better?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Yeah. I'm just glad that she was able to get to the hospital in time. My father wanted to sue. The staff has no idea how rat poison ended up in her dish."

…

Helga watched as Olga struggled with a butload of boxes. She ran quickly towards her sister to steady her before she toppled down the stairs.

"Popcorns finished," Phoebe announced as the blondes made their way into the Pataki living room. "I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"We are," Helga explained, "but Miss's Clean here wanted to clear out the attack."

"Hey," Olga defended, "It's so cluttered up there, and half of the stuff in there is probably alien to us. I just figured we could burn all of Bob's stuff."

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Bob? Since when did you start calling him that?"

"The minute he brought Ms. Gutter Whore into our lives," Olga answered bitterly.

Phoebe let out a low whistle, "who would have thought? Olga Pataki has a potty mouth!"

"Ha Ha," Olga scoffed jokingly.

"So what is all of this stuff?" Helga questioned as she pried open a dusty, almost decaying box, "this looks ancient."

Olga shook her head, "beats me!...Mom and Bob never let me go up…maybe Bob has a few secrets…like he had nine wives!"

Helga laughed, "Hold up Nancy Drew! You seriously need to stop reading all those smutty novels!"

Phoebe laughed as Olga playfully lunged a feather duster at her sister. Helga feigned injury mockingly and threw it back at her. But then returned her attention to the box at hand.

Olga and Phoebe had begun to tear open the other boxes scattered around the living room as well.

"Check this out!" Olga exclaimed as she pulled out a copy of a dusty yearbook, "Class of 75!"

"Whose is it?" Helga questioned as she got up and went to sit next to her sister and Phoebe.

"Mom's," Olga answered in surprise.

"How do you know?" Helga questioned as she eyed the back of the book.

Olga handed it over to her, "Because Perpetual Sorrow of Our Ladies Sacred Heart is an all girls private school."

"Isn't that school in the Upper East Side?" Phoebe exclaimed, "I'm researching a girl that was in her class for my assignment."

"Mom attended school in the Upper East Side?" Helga remarked incredulously.

Olga opened the book and began to read through the comments, "She seemed popular," Olga revealed a few moments later.

"Can you look up a Marianna Van Der Rohe?" Phoebe questioned, as Helga looked at her in surprise. "She's the person my project is based on for Simmons's class," Phoebe exclaimed as Helga nodded.

"Marianna Van Der Rohe?" Olga exclaimed in surprise.

Phoebe nodded.

Olga pointed to a comment on the inside cover of their mother's yearbook, "I think she was friends with our mother."

Helga and Phoebe moved in closer towards the book to get a better look.

_Hey Miri,_

_Summer is totally going to be so fab. The trip up to the crib in the outskirts is gonna rock! It's gonna be bitch'n! You better keep in touch! Just because you're going to Yale next year doesn't mean that you're bailing on your friends. I already gave Shelia the third degree about Stanford as well. Brooke's crying about how we're all ditchin her! Not my fault that she wants to stay in Hilwood. Anyways, friends for life and all that jazz. _

_Love, M.A._

_Marianna Van Der Rohe (keep the signature – it'll be worth a truckload when I'm famous)._

"Olga what was mom's maiden name?" Helga questioned suddenly, "I don't think she's ever told us."

"Miri's a cute nickname," Phoebe stated as she got up and began to rummage through more boxes.

Olga opened the yearbook and began to flip through the pages, "She didn't tell us. I remember I had asked her once and she said that it didn't matter. And being the stupid child I was, I accepted it."

Helga sighed as they began to hunt through a gazillion names.

"Oh! Look! Miriam Brenner," Olga shrieked as she pointed to a photo within the senior class section.

"Olga! She looks nothing like mom!" Helga fretted.

…

Shelia paced her living room anxiously as Tony looked at her worriedly, "Shelia I think you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting?" Shelia yelled despite herself, "I was poisoned Tony!"

"But to think that we're all marked!" Tony remarked in disbelief, "Shelia come on!"

"But look at the facts Tony!" Shelia begged, "If anything happens to Lorenzo because of our stupid mistake!"

"It wasn't our fault," Tony defended, "There were other people involved! We weren't the only ones!"

"And what has happened to those people Tony," Shelia rationalized, "Marianna. Her entire family. The Podalecki's!...That just leaves us and the Lloyd's!"

"Shelia it was just a coincident!" Tony stressed, "a weird and eerie coincident! You're not dead! We're safe!"

"Because I escaped! I escaped death!" Shelia bellowed in tears, "Tony I'm scared!"

Tony looked at his wife and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Look! Don't Worry alright!...I'll increase security around the house, and have Lorenzo report his whereabouts daily…I'll even have him secretly followed if that'll make you feel better."

Shelia's sobs subsided slowly, "thank you."

Tony nodded, "Look. I've got a meeting in Munich to get to. So I'm headed to the airport. Do you want to come with me or are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Shelia shook her head, "I'll be fine. Just call me when you land."

Tony nodded and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

…

"How about her?" Helga questioned as she tried to envision a younger Miriam.

"Miriam McCallaster?" Olga stated as she got a better look. Her sister shook her head in defeat, "I don't know?...She kinda does, but it could just be wishful thinking."

"Hey guys?" Phoebe questioned as she brought a photo album towards the two blondes, "Who are these people?"

Olga grabbed the album as the three girls clustered around it.

"I don't know?" Olga breathed as the trio eyed a picture of two little girls. The caption under the picture read: Miri and Dee.

"But I'm assuming that that one must be mom," she continued analytically, pointing to the little blonde girl in the picture.

"I wonder who the girl with her is?" Helga stated aloud as Olga turned the page, "Mom couldn't have been older than six years old in that pic."

The next picture was a family portrait.

An older man and woman smiled up at them from the decaying pages. While Miriam stood poised next to the woman, the image of the other little girl was slightly blurred. She seemed to be escaping the picture with tears streaming down her face. An older boy was trying to pull her back into the frame.

Olga squinted at the older man, "He looks eerily familiar," she stated mesmerized.

Helga turned the page.

A teenage version of Miriam finally graced the album. This version of Miriam seemed so happy, carefree, and healthy. Her sparkling blue eyes were captivating, and her winning smile was alluring.

"She looks so beautiful here," Phoebe breathed, as Olga and Helga simply nodded.

In all the years that the sisters had known her, Miriam had never seemed as lively and as happy as she had on that page.

Olga turned the picture tearfully; another picture of Miriam and the older woman from the family photo greeted them. The caption under the picture had faded, and the writing had become illegible.

"Do you think that she could possibly be our grandmother?" Helga questioned as Olga squinted at the picture.

Olga looked at Helga uneasily, "She looks so familiar!"

She quickly turned the page again to be greeted with a clearer picture of Miriam with the older man as seen in the family portrait. The caption underneath bore the words: Miri and Dad.

Olga gasped.

Helga nodded knowingly, "Our grandfather right?... But you're right about this stuff seeming familiar. Maybe we met them when we were kids but can't remember."

Olga shook her head, as tears began to form in her eyes, "Helga that's Maurice!"

"What?"

"That's Maurice!" Olga repeated incredulously.

"As in your mentor?" Helga replied in shock.

Olga nodded, "I-I…I don't understand!"

Phoebe picked up the year book, and immediately skimmed to the section of students whose last names began with the letter P.

"Here," she stated as she handed the book to the bewildered girls, "this basically confirms it."

Helga and Olga snatched the book, only to be greeted with their mothers face. Underneath the picture bore her name: Miriam Podalecki.

…

Brooke hummed to herself as she bided Tom goodbye. She looked around the house for Rhonda, but came to the conclusion that Rhonda wasn't home yet.

She ran upstairs giddily to get undressed and take a shower. She shouted at a maid to prepare a cup of hot cocoa.

Once she was finished, she slipped into something more comfortable and sauntered back downstairs to greet her steaming cup. She picked it up and sipped it tentatively, just as the doorbell rang.

She let her butler get it, as she collapsed into the plushness of a couch.

Her butler appeared informing her that she had a guest as she drank.

Brooke agreed to see whoever it was.

She continued to drink in peace earnestly, until her guest entered the room in which she was seated.

The smile Brooke had plastered to her face disappeared the moment she locked eyes with Shelia's panicked ones.

…

"I can't believe that…that," Olga stammered as she struggled to comprehend the information that she had unknowingly fed herself.

Helga shook her head and got up, "I-I…I need some air," she informed as she headed to the front door.

"I'll come with you," Phoebe offered as Helga shook her head.

"That's okay Pheebs. I just want to be by myself," Helga bided, "I'll be back soon."

Phoebe nodded as Olga began to rip apart more boxes frantically.

"Olga?" Phoebe questioned as she watched the older blonde's internal struggle, "You okay?"

Olga looked up at her surprised, and seemingly snapped out of her daze, "…Uh…Yeah…Where-Where's Helga?"

"Went for a walk," Phoebe answered worriedly.

Olga swallowed hard and nodded.

"Did you want me to stop her?" Phoebe continued as Olga shook her head.

"No," Olga replied easily, "Helga likes to process things in her own way. She'll be back soon. It's supposed to rain."

Phoebe looked at Olga uneasily, and then at her cellphone. "I'll be back," she stated offhandedly, but it wasn't like Olga could hear her anyways. The older blonde had resumed her mad scavenger hunt. "I just need to make a call."

…

Helga walked around in a daze within the streets of Hilwood. How she had managed to hail a cab and end up upon the roof of the deserted building was beyond comprehension to her.

She almost always found herself seated upon this building every time things got rough. Its looming presence almost always seemed to calm her.

The events of the past month had finally reached its breaking point with her: her break up with Arnold, the revelation of Sandrine's betrayal. She had always known that the girl was mean, but she never expected this. Rhonda had been right all along.

And then Lila had to open her mouth and confirm her fear upon the quad.

The thought of Arnold being in love with her was overwhelming. She knew that he was smitten with her, but never in her wildest dreams had she expected him to return her feelings.

Arnold had always seemed so unattainable since her childhood and well into her teen years. The idea of him feeling the way he did now, would have definitely driven her younger self into cardiac arrest out of pure shock and joy.

Helga shivered as a chill enveloped her. The pitter patter of raindrops had begun to fall. She wrapped her arms around herself timidly.

Common sense had eluded her into bringing an umbrella. She however didn't get up from her spot. Her mind was still reeling from the information that she had received earlier.

_Maurice was her grandfather? That meant Peapod was her cousin!_

The legend of the family curse seemed to eat away at her. No wonder why she had horrible luck. Bad luck was hereditary.

_And why hadn't Maurice told them? Had he not known himself? If he had that would have made him as horrible as Bob. Knowing that he had granddaughters that desperately needed his help, and he turned his back…it was all so maddening!_

Helga winced as the raindrops began to fall harder.

She didn't care. She continued to stare off into the distance upon the FTi building.

The building had been left abandoned after Scheck's downfall. No one had even come or tried to tear it down. This fact was something that warmed her heart.

It was the place that she had first gathered enough nerve to tell Arnold that she had loved him, and now here she was eight years later running away from that love.

She felt angry tears well up in her eyes, as her damp hair began to stick to her face. She brushed it away angrily, and continued to let the tears fall.

She had completely ruined any chance of ever getting back together with him. The look on his face when he had stormed out of that hospital room had been heartbreaking.

She had completely avoided him at school, and her distant behavior had caused him to stray clear of her. They hadn't even spoke after the L word incident.

Helga continued to cry as the rain fell harder and harder. She was probably going to catch pneumonia at this rate.

She stifled her sobs, as she remained still upon the roof as the raindrops scorched the earth.

She had been so wrapped up in her grief that she hadn't heard the soft footsteps approaching her from behind.

As a result, she was completely thrown for a loop, as Arnold took a seat next to her on the roof.

…

Lila sauntered up the front steps of the Peterson residence and rang the doorbell timidly.

She waited anxiously and looked at her watch. Frowning she looked down at a house plant seated outside and picked it up.

A silver key shone up to greet her under the plants base. She picked it up and opened Stinky's front door – letting herself in.

She had seen him put the key there a long time ago, when they had been leaving his house.

Smiling to herself and deeming that he wouldn't mind her trespassing – she entered the house to greet him once he arrived.

She waltzed into the house easily and plopped herself into a chair, only to be disrupted by a loud bang.

Lila stood up in shock. She looked around.

The noise echoed again.

It took her a few minutes before she finally realized that it was coming from the basement.

…

"Shelia what are you doing here?" Brooke questioned incredulously as Shelia entered the room a nervous wreck.

"Did you hear about my near death experience?" Shelia glowered as she took a seat opposite of Brooke.

Brooke nodded weakly wordlessly.

"Thanks for the concern," she replied sarcastically.

Brooke scoffed, "You and I both know that we haven't been on speaking terms for years!"

"And whose fault is that?" Shelia shot back.

Brooke bit her tongue, she wasn't about to completely wreck her priorly pleasant evening, by engaging in a shouting match with her former friend.

"I need to know where Dee went," Shelia replied sternly.

"Who?"

"Delilah!...Delilah Podalecki!" Shelia stressed, "and don't give me that bull that you fed Maurice!...Brooke you were closer to Miri than any of us. She must have let it slip where Delilah disappeared off to."

"Not that it's any of your business," Brooke stated angrily, "but why does it matter?"

"It does!" Shelia stressed.

"Why?"

"I have to know if she's alive," Shelia vented fearfully. The flash of fear that flashed over her face caused Brooke to look up at her with alarm.

"Wh-Why do you need to know that?" Brooke asked apprehensively.

"Brooke you and I both know that everyone involved in the…in the _incident_," Shelia choiced her words carefully, "have been dropping like flies."

"It's a coincidence," Brooke negated assuringly.

"Really?" Shelia challenged, "That couple…their deaths…it's all too similar to what's been happening now."

"No one saw us," Brooke stressed, "There were no witnesses. We got that woman help!"

"Only to have her kill herself days later!" Shelia screamed back.

Brooke swallowed hard.

"It's either that karma really is a bitch," Shelia explained, "and we are all getting what's coming to us…or someone…someone knows."

"No one knows," Brooke stressed.

"I'd keep a closer eye on Rhonda if I were you," Shelia continued, "We already had Marianna's children pay for the sins of their mother. We wouldn't want that happening to you."

Brooke ran a troubled hand through her brunette locks, "Shelia…"

"I'm going to have security tailing my son's whereabouts, as well as Miri's children. Lord knows that those girls have had their share of grief to deal with…we can't have all of their sufferings to have been for nothing."

"Shelia," Brooke rationalized, "You're insane!"

"Look at the facts Brooke," Shelia stressed, "Marianna was involved…her entire family was wiped out. Miri and Dee; the entire Podalecki family gone! Maurice, Helga and Olga are the only remaining members left. Lord knows what happened to Delilah and hers."

"You are looking too much into this," Brooke reasoned, "Shelia give it a rest! Our little crime happened thirty four years ago! And Miri killed herself!"

"What if she didn't!" Shelia shot back.

"Oh come on Shelia!" Brooke scoffed.

"The woman we hurt overdosed on sleeping pills and rat poison," Shelia yelled. "Her husband burnt to death in their car!...look at everybody who has died that was connected to our stupid mistake! They all died in a similar fashion. Marianna's family was burnt to death! Miri overdosed on sleeping pills! Jason and Natasha were burnt alive in their house! Minerva Podalecki's car exploded in that horrible paparazzi crash! I was almost killed with rat poison! Brooke it all adds up! Why you and Tony are fighting this makes no sense to me!"

…

"No umbrella this time," Helga muttered sarcastically. To her surprise Arnold actually laughed.

"How did you know I was here?" she demanded warily.

"Pheebs," he answered quietly.

Helga scoffed in annoyance, "Why are you here?"

"Phoebe called me and said that I should come here and check up on you," Arnold answered shortly, "Should I leave?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

They sat in silence.

"So Phoebe telling you to come here was the only reason you came," Helga concluded aloud, moments later.

Arnold looked at her uncomfortably, "Well I'd also tell you the other reason, but then you'd probably order me to jump."

Helga cast a glance at him sideways. The rain hadn't let up, and they were both drenched.

She eyed him tentatively. The simple white t-shirt he wore, doused with rain, clung to him, outlining the toned muscle underneath.

Helga's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to speak, "And what was the other reason."

"You chased me out of your room the last time I said it," he informed almost bitterly.

Helga turned her attention back towards the grey sky. The rain gave no indication of letting up soon.

After a few moments of silence she turned her attention towards him apprehensively, "Why?"

Arnold turned to look at her confused.

"Why do you love me?" she clarified.

Arnold continued to stare at her in shock. At first he wasn't even sure if he had heard the question right. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Well why do you need reasons?" Arnold questioned.

"Because," she stressed, "Because I'm no Ruth. I'm definitely no Sandrine… I'm not anything like Lila. I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes. How could someone as sweet, handsome, and generous like you fall for someone like me? I treated you horribly in the past. I'm no fashion model like Rhonda and I-"

"No you're not," Arnold interrupted angrily, "because you're you! And that's why I love you."

"But-"

"Helga we match. We fit," Arnold explained heatedly, "I can be myself when I am with you. I can tell you anything. Thinking about you brings a smile to my face. I love you because you bring the best out in me… as well as the worst. Every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat. I love the way you treasure the gifts I give you or the things that I say. Like your pink bow," he stated with a smile.

She felt her heart melting at his declaration.

"And of course I love your intelligence," he stated knowingly, as Helga flashed him a curious look, "Because you were smart enough to fall in love with me…you still do love me right?"

"We are sitting where I admitted as much," she explained as she motioned to the roof.

Arnold looked at her expectantly, "Do those reasons suffice?"

Helga eyed him uncertainly. She reached out and stroked his face lightly. "I love you too."

Arnold's face lit up and he pulled her on top of him into a fierce kiss.

He pulled away slowly, and rested his forehead against hers lightly, "I also love the way we make up after a fight."

She shivered against him, as his hand left her face, and began to travel down the small of her back.

She automatically felt her body grow hot; she felt weak at his touch. All of her defenses were down leaving her to feel completely exposed and vulnerable. This feeling was not something she normally experienced. It scared her but it also excited her all at the same time.

He seemingly seemed to mirror her thoughts. With a low cry – or almost desperate groan, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Almost as if a reflex, her tongue slid into his mouth, dueling with his.

She pulled away causing a frustrated look to color his face. The rain was beating down harder upon them. "I want to," she whispered into his ear.

Arnold tensed and looked up at her, "Right here?"

"Right here," she confirmed. He slid his hands under her sweatshirt, reveling in the feel of her warm bare skin.

The rain continued to rage on; soaking the earth.

He lowered her to the hard wet ground. Neither of them cared about getting dirty… neither of them cared that they were now drenched to the skin.

Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga and pulled her against his chest, burying his head in her damp hair, breathing in her intoxicating flowery scent.

She reached up and slid her hands under his shirt, running a hand over his smooth, firm chest.

Twining his fingers through her golden hair. He pulled her head back, causing Helga to gasp suddenly; exposing her neck towards him, he planted needful kisses in a trail along her neck, before finally capturing her lips with his once again.

Each heartbeat deepened their kiss until Arnold felt like he was drowning. Helga's fingers ran teasingly over warm flesh before finding the edges of the shirt he wore. In a swift movement she pulled it off. It hit the ground limply.

Raindrops continued to fall from the sky; raging on with all of their glory.

An involuntary moan escaped Helga's lips as Arnold's mouth moved away from her own. He bit down onto her neck.

The moan changed intonation, intensifying until it became a rumble tinged with raw need and unquenchable desire. Helga felt Arnold smiling into the bite. There was no need for words; each kiss, every moan did it for them. Sensation took over as Arnold slipped his hands behind Helga's back. He pulled her sweat shirt off and tossed it aside.

He hooked a finger under each strap of her bra, drawing it down her arms to uncover more hidden flesh.

Her hands soon found the waistband of his pants. She pushed them off to the floor. Arnold returned the favor.

The pleasure they felt and the love that they shared caused them to cross that boundary. And in one swift movement he was in her. Her cries and moans of pleasure were his undoing. He began to thrust harder against her causing her to gasp almost as if she were in pain. But, the fact that she clutched onto his shoulders made him know better. Suddenly, he could feel a small, yet pleasant, stinging sensation on his shoulder blades. He grinned knowing that her nails were digging into his flesh causing him to bleed.

She arched her back, wrapping her legs around him, her muscles tightened around him unable to hold back.

One final thrust sent them both over the edge into a whirlpool of pleasure. Waves of pleasure rolled over them as the thirst they both craved for each other within the past few weeks had finally been satisfied…for now.

…

Lila opened the basement door within the Peterson's residence timidly.

She listened for the telltale bang of earlier.

To her dismay the noise rang out within the house once more.

Sucking in a mouthful of air, and mustering her courage Lila descended down the dark steps.

She fiddled along the wall all the way down for a light switch, as she got to the bottom of the stairs she finally detected one and flung it on.

The basement illuminated to reveal a boy bounded to the wall.

Lila screamed on impulse. The boy looked up at her warily, and her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you-…?" Lila began frantically, "How did you-…I don't?" she stammered despite herself.

"Help me!" the boy begged, "Before he comes back! Stin is crazy!"

Lila looked at the boy shackled to the wall. Footsteps behind her indicated that she wasn't alone.

She spun around and screamed again.

"Lila," a female figure cautioned as she approached her cautiously, "Look! I know what it must look like."

Lila's head spun. She peered at the two individuals like a frightened mouse. Unsure of what to do or how to react she ran up the stairs.

She locked the basement door behind her, and proceeded to the front door only to be greeted by her boyfriend.

The sheer look of horror etched across her face was all Stinky needed to draw conclusions.

He backed her back into the house, "Lila I can explain."

"Explain!" Lila repeated fearfully, "I-I…I don't want to hear it…you don't need to tell me…I saw nothing," she stammered pathetically.

Stinky raised a hand to touch her cheek, but to his surprise she flinched.

"Lila," he pleaded, "Look!...I know what it must look like, but I can assure you that-"

"I don't want to know," Lila begged, her brown eyes filling with tears "just please let me go…I won't tell a soul."

"Lila."

"Don't hurt me."

Stinky narrowed his eyes and looked at her in shock, "Hurt you? Lila I would never hurt you."

Lila didn't even blink. Instead she seemed to be praying for a safe escape or release from the house.

The basement door suddenly blasted open, causing the already frightened girl to scream for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry," the female whom Lila had been speaking to earlier re-emerged. "I haven't gotten quite use to my own strength."

Lila began to cry as she eyed Stinky and then the woman now standing in the room.

"You're supposed to be dead," Lila blurted out suddenly, causing the other girl to flinch.

The female figure nodded easily, "That's true. But I wasn't really dead until much later. I used hydrochlorothiazide to lower my heart rate in so everyone thought I was dead. I was actually quite alive at the funeral. I would have been a goner if Stinky hadn't dug me out of my grave in time like he promised."

"Does Harold know?" Lila questioned as she struggled to breathe.

Patty smirked, "That I'm back from the dead?"

Lila cowered.

Stinky sighed in frustration, "Not helping Patty."

Patty simply shrugged, "No he doesn't…well not yet at least."

"I don't understand," Lila cried, "Scratch that I don't want to know…you don't have to tell me anything. We'll just pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Lila," Stinky begged, "Would you just let me explain myself…I was going to tell you eventually."

"Tell me what!" Lila yelled despite herself, "Tell me that you're harboring people who should be dead and buried."

"Well nice to see you too Lila," Patty muttered sarcastically.

"Patty," Stinky warned, "Go check on Park!"

Patty groaned, "I hate Mr. uncontrollable. He brings everyone down…lord knows that he wasn't this annoying when he didn't feed on blood."

Lila went pale.

Stinky sighed in frustration, "Patty!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Patty vented, "Jeez Louise!"

"Lila," Stinky begged as Lila looked at him fearfully, "I need to tell you the truth."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Lila I'm-"

"Not listening!" the red head declared as she covered her hands with her ears.

Stinky pulled them off quickly, "I'm a vampire!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	64. Fact, Fiction and Myth

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

The Aileen/Sid interaction is from She's All That.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of March**

…

"Not so loud!" Lila hushed as she glanced around apprehensively. She was currently standing in front of Eugene's cell within Hilwood's maximum security prison for the criminally insane.

Eugene chuckled heartily, "I don't think it would make a difference Lila. You are standing in a facility home to the crazies."

Lila bit her lip and looked at him uneasily.

Eugene sighed, "Sorry."

"Why didn't you say something to me earlier?" she demanded heatedly.

"What was I suppose to say?" Eugene commented sarcastically, "Oh! Hey there Lila! Guess what? You're dating a vampire!"

"You should have!"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"No."

"Thought so," Eugene declared smartly.

…

Sid grinned as he took a seat opposite Sheena within Hilwood's public library.

Sheena glanced up from the pile of notes she had been skimming through and flashed him a playful look, "Hey handsome, what's up?"

"I have a question," Sid began casually.

"Shoot."

"What's your cousin into?" he continued nonchalantly.

Sheena tensed and narrowed her light brown eyes at him, "Why?" she demanded.

"Just wondering," he replied dismissively.

Sheena continued to stare at him skeptically, "Sid if you're planning anything-"

"Jeez. It's just a question Mckesson," Sid interrupted quickly, "nothing to get worked up about."

She sighed and looked at him apprehensively, "Music, art and literature."

"Hunh?"

"She's into music, art and literature," Sheena clarified.

Sid flashed her a huge grin, "Thanks," he bided quickly as he rose from his seat.

"And Sid," Sheena beckoned causing Sid to turn around. "If you do anything to hurt her-"

"I won't," he promised earnestly, "I promise."

…

"So Simmons made me tie up all loose ends with Joey and Rachel," Nadine gushed as she chatted amiably with Stinky. "The Headless cabbie was an interesting topic, but it isn't something I haven't heard before."

Stinky nodded at her comment dejectedly.

"Is something wrong Stin?" she questioned worriedly, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Lila and I broke up," he enlightened in a hushed voice.

Nadine's eyes widened in shock, "What! Why?"

Stinky shook his head, "I don't feel like talking about it Nadine."

Nadine nodded sympathetically, "Okay."

"So," Stinky began quickly changing the topic, "Patty and I were basically finished the assignment before she…" he trailed off as Nadine bit her lip.

"So…How about you tell me what you've put together so far, and then we can take it from there," she offered easily.

Stinky looked at her expressionless, "Ah…Nadine…The topic we were working on…it's …it's um…It's a bit strange."

"I think all of the assignments are strange Stin," Nadine replied with a chuckle. "I can handle it…So what's it about?"

"Vampires."

…

"How about this?" Rhonda cooed as she held up a strapless black number and held it up to Brooke.

Brooke grinned and shook her head, "I'm a mother."

"So," Rhonda grinned coyly.

"I don't want Tom thinking that I'm some rich floozy tramp."

Rhonda laughed and returned the dress on to the rack, "You're really serious about him aren't you?"

Brooke nodded limberly.

"I'm happy for you, mom," Rhonda announced sincerely, "Really."

Brooke smiled as she pointed to the front, "I'm going to go look at pearls, you coming?"

"In a sec," Rhonda informed cheerfully, "I'm gonna go look at pashmina's."

Brooke waved as she sauntered away as Rhonda strolled towards the back of the store.

She glided through the various fabrics contentedly, only to come face to face with Sandrine.

Sandrine caught sight of her and immediately groaned.

Rhonda smirked despite herself, as the girl spun on her heels and began to bolt in the opposite direction.

"Looking for a scarf to cover your crooked nose!" Rhonda laughed as Sandrine spun around and fumed.

"I could have you arrested for assault," Sandrine spat back, "That punch was totally uncalled for."

Rhonda shrugged, "I should apologize... but I won't."

Rhonda chuckled internally as she spun on her spot and walked away from the disgruntled girl discerningly.

…

"So you've known all along and you didn't say a word!" Lila yelled.

Eugene looked at her in amusement, "Well actually I kind of did. My alibi for the night of Nathan's murder was that I was with Park…is it my fault that everyone thought I meant his grave."

"Eugene," Lila begged, "The night of Nathan's murder…what happened?"

Eugene sighed, "Lila look! You're already freaked out about Stin's declaration of his creature of the night persona…don't you think that you're pu-"

"I can handle it Eugene," she persisted, "What happened!"

"I couldn't tell anyone what had really happened out of fear that I'd…well that I'd end up in a place like this," Eugene informed glumly, "…and well I didn't want any of _them_ to get hurt."

Lila looked at Eugene in utter helplessness as he continued.

"The bruises on my hand…the bruises that made the cops think that I had been in a fight, didn't come from Nathan. I hadn't even met the guy before that day. I have now idea how my DNA ended up on the scene of the crime…it's all just surreal."

"What happened Eugene?"

"Park is tied up in Stin's basement because he hasn't adapted to the lifestyle. Not everyone can. Apparently some vampires can control their thirst as long as they feed on animal blood daily…but some crave…well you know."

"Human blood," Lila stated despite herself.

Eugene looked at her in trepidation, "Lila…Stin would never hurt you…we've been around Stin for years…he's never hurt any of us."

"So then explain what he's done to Park and Patty!" she yelled back, "Do you call that 'not hurting' them!"

"Patty and Park begged him to do it!"

Lila looked at him in shock, "Why-Why would they want to turn into…into something that's so…"

Eugene shook his head, "The stories we've heard…the myths…they aren't true."

…

"So vampire's age," Nadine concluded as she eyed Stinky in shock, "but I always thought-"

"Some don't age, and that's where all the stories come from," Stinky explained. "You see a vampire's fate depends upon their lifestyle. Some vampires can live off animal blood and that keeps them contented within their existence, while there are others that lust after human blood. The preference with blood usually depends upon the vampires first."

"First?" Nadine stated with a smirk. Stinky chuckled, "First as in first source. If a new vampire drinks human blood after the _change_…it sends the heart into a frenzy. Trying to adapt into a lifestyle of nothing but animal blood will be like quitting smoking. Blood is their nicotine."

"What's the _change_ you speak of Stin?" Nadine questioned nonchalantly.

"Exactly as it sounds," Stinky explained, "When a human turns into a vampire."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Stinky explained easily, "The person doesn't feel anything as it happens, because they remain in a deep sleep for three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah. The change happens as soon as the bite is made…but it takes the body three weeks to adapt."

"What about sunlight?" Nadine questioned.

"Myth," Stinky answered, "Doesn't harm them. It only enables them to age. Which is where the myth stems from. Drinking human blood and hiding from the sun keeps vampires youthful."

"But what's the point of being an 'animal-blood-sucking' vampire if you can't live forever?" Nadine asked curiously.

"Some vampires do actually live forever, but as I stated earlier it depends on the lifestyle and imprinting," Stinky stated matter-of-factly.

"Imprinting?"

"Vampires can't die until they imprint." Stinky explained, "Imprinting means marking someone as your true love. You see every vampire has a soul mate, and once they meet him/her they imprint. Once they imprint they're marked for death."

"Who's marked for death?" Nadine asked with wide eyes.

"The vampire," Stinky explained.

"So…they die upon seeing their true love?" Nadine stated tragically.

"No," Stinky informed with a chuckle, "They automatically have their lifeline intertwined with their beloved. So…say I was a vampire, and you were my true love. I'd imprint, correct?"

Nadine nodded with fascination.

"So once I imprint, my lifeline becomes intertwined with yours. So, say that if you were to die next week…then I would die next week as well. The same day. The same time."

"But what if I lived a long and healthy life," Nadine continued skeptically.

"Then so would I…Well until you died." Stinky informed.

"But would you age?"

"If I continued to drink animal blood. Then yes. If I took to the life of lusting after human blood…well then no. I'd be youthful…but as I stated before. Imprinting is key. If a vampire hasn't found their true love by the age of thirty…well then their appearance becomes altered. A lonely vampire can live for centuries but embody the face of a thirty year old. Once the vampire sees their true love – their biological clock kicks into overdrive. It starts up where it had previously stopped."

"But what if the vampire marked someone that was a baby as their soul mate?" Nadine continued to question, "How would that work."

"Lifestyle," Stinky reminded, "they would live in the shadows to keep their youth…until their soul mate comes of age."

"Do vampires have special powers?" Nadine asked with a grin.

Stinky laughed, "Some of them do. But most vampires have the ability to seduce and hypnotize their victims. It's how they lure prey – hence all of the horror stories… but they do also have enhanced abilities, like strength and speed…and in special cases special talents like premonition, telekinesis, etc."

Nadine laughed as she looked at the papers they had strewn about in front of them, "How did you and Patty find all of this information. And how do you know it to be the truth."

Stinky smiled, "Blind faith?"

…

"Lila I know that it's all very shocking, but…it's not as bad as it seems," Eugene explained.

Lila looked at him in horror, "What if Stin looses control with me, like Park did with you!"

"He couldn't help it," Eugene reasoned, "He hasn't adapted yet. The stupid coroner that examined his body had accidentally cut his finger on his teeth while examining him. Therefore, when he woke up his first taste of blood happened to be human blood. It'll take time, but he'll eventually adapt like the others."

Lila stifled back a sob, "This is just-…ever so-…to surreal."

Eugene looked at her knowingly, "I know…but you miss him don't you?"

Lila looked at him with a torn expression, "I don't know what I feel."

…

"Hi," Sid greeted as he ambushed Aileen, "How's it going?"

Chocolate boy and Gloria who had been chatting animatedly meters away froze and looked on in shock.

Aileen lowered her eyes immediately towards the floor, and feigned a Scottish accent, "Are you lost?"

Sid looked at her completely bewildered, "No." _Why wasn't she swooning? Most of the other girls usually did._

"Stalking is illegal in all 50 states," Aileen brushed off quickly and quickened her pace.

Sid kept up. "I just want to talk."

Aileen paused abruptly, "I'm not smart," she stressed pointedly.

Sid looked at her in confusion, "What?"

I'm not smart," she stressed again, "Do you figure that I could tutor you or something. You're probably thinking well there's camp fire lass-"

"Aileen-"

"she's a dork-"

"Aileen-"

"She must at least be smart. Well guess what I'm not!"

"Aileen!" Sid yelled in an attempt to silence her continuing rant, "I have the seventh highest GPA in our class."

Aileen eyed him incredulously and then looked at her two flabbergasted friends. Gloria nodded knowingly, signifying that Sid was indeed telling the truth.

"Oh!" she stated smally, "Well then what? Is it like help a loser day, and you chose me as your lost cause?"

"What? No. Are you always like this?"

"No."

"Yes!" Chocolate boy and Gloria informed with smirk's. Aileen flashed them a hateful look.

She sighed as Sid stared at the duo in amusement.

"Come on," Sid urged, "five minutes."

"Five seconds," Aileen shot back.

He smirked, "Okay… Well I wanted to talk to you about …"

_Flashback:_

"_What's your cousin into?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondering."_

"_Music, art and literature."_

_End of flashback._

Sid glanced down and caught sight of Aileen's paint splattered shoes. "Art," he informed quickly.

"Art?" she repeated doubtfully.

Sid nodded in agreement.

"You don't take art," she explained skeptically.

"How do you know?"

"How come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?" she questioned.

"Well…be-because I'm-I'm busy with baseball and stuff," Sid replied quickly, "So they let me take one of those…that-uh…um…"

"Independent study," Aileen finished knowingly.

"Yeah," Sid stated brightly, "one of those."

Aileen eyed him expectantly.

"Look, listen," Sid began easily, "I saw some of your stuff in class and it's really good. So any kind of help you can give me I'd appreciate it."

Aileen faltered, "…sure…maybe sometime."

"How about tonight," Chocolate boy suggested quickly.

Aileen and Sid turned to face him once again. Aileen shooting daggers in the process.

"The show at the gallery," Gloria spoke up quickly, "you can have my ticket."

"Aileen has some personal pieces of art work on display," Chocolate boy informed brightly.

Gloria handed Sid her ticket.

"Thanks," Sid thanked brightly.

"One moment please," Aileen stated through gritted teeth towards Sid as she eyed her friend, and quickly pulled him aside away from Sid.

Sid looked at Gloria uncomfortably, as Gloria waved at him shyly, unsure of how to strike up small talk.

Aileen shoved Chocolate boy into a wall aggressively.

"Ow!"

"Look I kicked your but in the fourth grade. I'll do it again!"

"Okay one I was sick that day, two why do you speak with a fake Scottish accent in front of him, and three are you crazy? I mean one of the most popular guys in school is stalking you, aren't you the least bit curious?"

Aileen sighed and walked away from him, as she headed back towards Sid.

"Okay here's the deal," she greeted, with her fake Scottish accent, "the show is at seven thirty. Parking can be a problem. Be there at seven. Don't be late."

Sid grinned, "Seven it is."

Aileen nodded courteously.

"Did you maybe want to get some dinner before-"

"No."

…

"Hey Sheena," Arnold greeted as he slid into a seat opposite of the fair haired brunette.

"You missed Sid," Sheena informed lightly.

"I met him on the way here," Arnold replied easily with a bright grin. "Sorry I took so long."

"No prob," she dismissed lightly with a smile. "This shouldn't take to long any way. I'm going to go see Bridget for some jewelry for prom."

"But Prom is like three months away," Arnold stated in confusion.

"You can never be too prepared," she replied with laugh.

"True," he concurred brightly. "I actually got Helga's Christmas present from her."

Sheena nodded, "Helga got yours from her as well."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	65. Spirit In The Night

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Last Day of March – Friday, March 31****st**

…

"Gal Eh, Gal He, Lag Eh, Lag He, Ha Leg, Ha Gel, Ah Leg, Ah Gel-"

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Rhonda asked as she approached Curly and Helga donning a dumbfounded expression upon her gorgeous face.

The duo was currently standing by Helga's locker, and Curly had been regurgitating nonsensical words.

"Anagrams," Curly announced proudly as he began fiddling with the device. He paused and frowned. "There aren't any results for Curly."

"Try Thaddeus," Helga offered offhandedly as she rummaged through her locker. Rhonda watched on curiously.

"Thaddeus," Curly announced as he finished typing in the name, "has…woah! Sixty-two hits."

Rhonda grabbed the device and read the list over. She began laughing hysterically and pointed to a name. Helga dropped her book and craned her neck over the brunettes shoulder to get a better look.

"Dead tush!" the girls announced, as Curly's eyes widened with embarrassment and shock.

The girls broke into fits of laughter. Curly grabbed the device away in annoyance and began fiddling with it.

He arched an eyebrow and laughed, "Rhonda," he announced as if he were reading a term from a dictionary. "Fifteen hits."

Helga smirked, as Rhonda's face sobered considerably.

"Hard on," Curly cackled as Helga burst into another laughing spasm. Rhonda eyed him dubiously and grabbed the device. She skimmed through the list and groaned.

She hurled the device at Curly in annoyance, "Stupid anagram generator."

"Oh don't be mad Hard On," Curly laughed as Helga clutched her side.

"Shut up dead tush!"

…

"Hey girlie," Sid announced as he approached Aileen within the gym of Hilwood High, "How's it goin?"

Aileen scoffed as she continued to do suicides. She had been late for her first class, which to her mortification was gym class. Coach Wittenberg hated tardiness, so as a result she was stuck doing suicides during her free period.

"Sweating like a pig actually and yourself?" she replied in annoyance.

Sid jabbed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and smirked; "Now there's a way to get a guy's attention huh?"

Aileen paused and stopped to catch her breath, "My mission in life," she stated sarcastically, "But, obviously I struck your fancy so you see it worked. The world makes sense again."

Sid laughed, "Oh the sass."

Aileen rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she questioned in exasperation as she pulled a limp lock of her fiery red hair, which clung to her face, away from her eyes. Sweating like a pig was an understatement. _Why did he always catch her at the most ill-conceived times?_

"Well I was thinking," he began suavely, "That since we had such a great time at the gallery a few weeks ago…that maybe you'd like to go with me to a party this weekend."

She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, "Wha-What? Why?" _Did he know? He couldn't possibly know?...and if he did was he interested…most guys would have ran for the hills by now._

"To thank you," Sid explained, "for helping me with the few questions I had about art."

Aileen smirked, "Few?"

Sid laughed at his sudden recollection of the night at the gallery. "Okay a lot. The bundle of never ending questions I bombarded you with."

_Did he even like art? He seemed like a bird among fish at the event…Did he know? …she had to find out …maybe he would reveal if did at this party he spoke of…but what if he didn't know…then what kind of game was he playing…she had been going to the same school as him for years…why the sudden interest…_

"Earth to Aileen," Sid's voice beckoned as Sid looked at her skeptically, "you okay?"

"Hunh?...Yeah."

"So will you go?"

Aileen looked at him and made a throaty torn sound.

Sid smirked, "Was that a yes?"

"No."

"So that's a no."

"No."

Sid laughed despite himself, "You fascinate me."

Aileen looked up at him in shock, her topaz eyes widening at his declaration.

"The party is tonight at Rhonda's," he informed lightly, "if you don't want to g-"

"Pick me up at seven," she stated with a sigh.

Sid smiled, "Seven it is."

…

"Hey," Arnold greeted as he saluted Helga, Rhonda and Curly.

Helga beamed up at him, which he responded with a light brush of the lips.

"How's it going…" Curly trailed off as he played with his anagram generator, "Lard On."

Arnold blinked as he looked at Curly in shock. Rhonda suppressed a giggle.

"No?" Curly replied as he looked at Arnold, "How about Ran old."

Arnold shook his head, "Does someone care to explain."

Helga laughed, "It's an anagram generator and Curly's new mission in life is to re-name the entire Hilwood High populace."

Arnold shook his head, "only you man."

Curly grinned as Rhonda wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can we talk later?" Arnold questioned as he eyed Helga. Helga nodded.

Curly glanced at his watch, "Snap! I forgot! I had a question about the Hemingway reading."

"Did you want me to look at it," Helga asked as she eyed Curly.

"No that's cool," he replied airily, "I'll just swing by the tutor centre after school and ask Pheebs. I had to return a book to her anyway."

Helga nodded as Arnold waved goodbye to Rhonda and Curly.

Once the duo had disappeared out of sight Helga turned to look at Arnold.

"What's wrong?"

Arnold smirked, "Nothing."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"The cheese festival," he replied matter-of-factly, "want to go?"

"With you?" she asked skeptically.

Arnold looked at her amused, "Of course. Why the uncertainty?"

Helga shook her head, "It's childish really…but you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you ask me that."

…

"Thanks for the notes Sheena," Sandrine thanked as she walked away from Sheena's locker.

Sheena nodded uneasily as Lorenzo suddenly appeared by her side.

"So did you get what you were looking for?" he asked as Sheena nodded.

"That and plus some," she stated happily, as she turned her attention towards her locker as she rummaged around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked quizzically as he she pulled out a box.

"Open it," she squealed as she handed him a velvet box.

Lorenzo obeyed, and found himself staring at a thick gold ring. He laughed, "A man ring."

Sheena swatted him in the arm, "I got it as a buy one get one free deal." She admitted, "Bridget showed me this exquisite piece and told me to get this for you. You have to wear it for prom."

"If it'll make you happy then okay," he stated quietly as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

…

**The Tutor Centre – After School – Two Hours Later**

…

"He asked you to Rhonda's party?" Sheena squealed, "Aileen that's so-"

"I need to find out what kind of game he's playing," Aileen admitted.

Sheena sighed in frustration, "Did it ever occur to you that he might actually like you."

"Oh come off it Sheena," the red head ordered, "Guys like him don't date girl's like me."

"Why must you always harbour on the negative," Sheena lectured, "Can you just allow yourself to be happy for once."

Aileen sighed and looked at the ground.

"And please tell me that you are not still talking to him in that fake Scottish accent," Sheena continued.

"If I speak to him in my normal voice he'll know who I really am," Aileen defended as her cousin rolled her eyes at her statement.

"And that's a problem why?" Sheena questioned.

Aileen looked up at her at a loss of words.

"Hey ladies," Helga greeted suddenly, with a juice box in hand, "What's crack-a-lackin?"

Sheena smiled, "Helga you remember my cousin right?"

Helga laughed, "yeah. Of course."

"Sorry about the run down with the other lasses," Aileen blurted out suddenly.

Helga looked at her confused, "Hunh?"

"Remember…back in the fourth grade…me and the other camp fire lass's chased you down for a beating."

Sheena looked at her cousin in shock, as Helga laughed at the sudden recollection.

"Yeah, well I held my own," Helga recalled, as she sipped from her juice box, "Sorry about punching out Rachel's front teeth."

"Helga!" Sheena stated in horror.

"We were in the fourth grade," Helga stated airily, "It was baby teeth."

"Why did you guys fight?"

"She stole my uniform," Aileen replied with a grin.

"Sorry about that beat down," Helga apologized.

Sheena shook her head, "Pataki must you always use your fists."

Helga nodded earnestly as she sipped on her juice, as both girls laughed.

"Why did you need her uniform?" Sheena questioned.

"I was trying to break into Arnold's house," Helga explained with a chuckle, "I left a really embarrassing voicemail and had to delete it. The campfire lass uniform was my disguise."

"Some disguise," Aileen stated mockingly.

"I was nine," Helga defended, "and under a lot of stress. I couldn't think clearly."

"Hey," Phoebe greeted as she waddled over towards the group of girl's, "What's up?"

"How's mama doing?" Sheena asked cheerfully.

"Tired," Phoebe informed.

"Hey Pheebs!" Curly greeted as he screamed from across the room, declaring his presence, with Sid in tow.

"What's up?" Phoebe greeted as both boy's made their way over to the group.

"Question about Hemingway," Curly announced, as he fumbled through his back pack.

"Hemingway?" Sid questioned, "Was he the one that was a romantic?"

Curly shrugged, "Maybe?"

Helga opened her mouth to respond, but Aileen beat her to it; fake Scottish accent and all. Helga resumed drinking from her juice box.

"Romantic? Hemingway?" Aileen sated incredulously, "He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who squandered half of his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers."

Curly arched an eyebrow obviously impressed.

Helga choked on her juice and stared at Aileen in wonderment, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

…

**Hours Later - Rhonda's Party**

…

"So you're here with Joey?" Rhonda asked as she and Nadine helped themselves to punch.

Nadine nodded, "Yeah. He's sweet."

"He's sweet," Rhonda mocked, "is that all. Don't you feel a spark?"

"It's too early to tell," Nadine answered quickly.

"Too early?" Rhonda questioned in disbelief, "Yeah right! You're supposed to feel that spark the moment you kiss…or for some … the moment your eyes meet."

"Well maybe that's not the case for everyone," Nadine explained easily.

"Sure," Rhonda stated airily, "but that was the case for you and Peap-"

Rhonda clasped her hands around her mouth and looked at Nadine apologetically.

"Just say it," Nadine stated knowingly.

"Nadine I didn't mean to," Rhonda defended.

"I know," she admitted, "I don't blame you. And you can say his name around me Rhonda – I'm not going to snap."

Rhonda gave her a weak smile.

"Come on," Nadine ushered cheerily, "let's go find the girls."

Rhonda smiled and followed, "You did tell your parents that you're spending the night, right?"

Nadine nodded, "Yes I did."

…

"I've got to get home by eight," Helga dictated to Arnold, "Maurice is flying in tonight and Olga and I are going to just ambush him"

Arnold arched an eyebrow and eyed his girlfriend incredulously, "Helga don't you think you should ease your way into the question and see if he knows?"

"Knows what?" she snapped, "that he left us to fend for ourselves while Bob was off-"

"What if he didn't know?" Arnold reasoned, "What if he was searching for you guys the entire time, and had no idea who you guys were?"

"Olga showed him family pictures," Helga informed, "I think he would have noticed his long lost daughter."

Arnold sighed, "Just be cautious…I just don't want to see you get hurt."

…

"Nervous about the elections on Monday?" Gerald rationalized as he comforted an agitated Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded, "You know…I had this thing in the bag, but now I'm not so sure if I'm going to win."

"What? Why wouldn't you?"

"You've heard the whispering Gerald," Phoebe explained uneasily, "You hear what people say behind my back."

"Well, let them talk," Gerald stated offhandedly, "because their opinions don't matter. It's only about you and me, okay."

Phoebe smiled lightly and pecked him on the cheek, "Okay…I'm gonna go get some punch."

…

"You look great," Sheena assured as Aileen looked at her dubiously. The two were currently standing in front of the refreshment table.

"I feel like a plastic clone," Aileen groaned.

"What as opposed to your 'screw this' appearance of yesterday. Wearing shirts that can probably shelter the entire football team from a storm isn't fashion. You always look like your drowning in fabric."

"Well I feel naked in this," Aileen protested as she motioned to the silk dress in which she wore.

"You exaggerate too much," Sheena noted offhandedly.

Aileen scoffed.

"Here you are," Sid greeted as strolled over towards the bickering girls, "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

Aileen turned to face him, and plastered a force smile on to her face. She immediately kicked into overdrive and fed him her fake Scottish accent, "Here I am."

Sheena frowned.

…

**Hours Later**

…

"You sure you didn't mind leaving early?" Helga asked as she and Arnold headed up the front steps of the Pataki house.

Arnold shook his head, "Of course not. But call me after 'operation get the truth out of Maurice' is over," he stated with a grin.

Helga tip-toed quickly and kissed him lightly, "will do."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Arnold bided, "At the cheese festival."

…

Aileen sighed as she waited for Sid.

She looked around the room of guests. The room was slowly thinning. People were heading home. _Where is he?_

She spotted Curly and Rhonda making out in a corner.

Sheena and Lorenzo were nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe was meters away pouring herself a glass of punch. A group of girls stood a few feet away whispering about the pregnant girl. Aileen frowned.

She continued to search the room endlessly for Sid, only to stumble into Sandrine who deliberately spilled her glass of punch upon the unsuspecting girl's dress.

"Oh, Oopsie," Sandrine feigned, "You know, you really should be more careful with silk."

Phoebe who had witnessed the entirely event ran over to Aileen quickly. "Don't worry…There's gotta be some backing soda around here somewhere," she placated Aileen before turning around to flash a dirty look at Sandrine.

"Thank you," Aileen informed eerily calm. Phoebe who had been standing next to her had initially thought the statement was meant for her. Needless to say, she was extremely surprised when she realized that Aileen had said it to Sandrine.

Sandrine eyed Aileen in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Thank you," Aileen repeated, "For a minute there, I forgot why I avoided places like this and people like you."

Sandrine laughed a bitter laugh, "Avoided us?" she repeated with a mocking tone, "Honey, look around you. To everyone here who matters, you're vapor, you're spam, a waste of perfectly good yearbook space, and nothing's ever gonna change that."

Phoebe looked at Sandrine aghast, "Sandrine!"

Aileen's eyes teared up.

"Oh, you aren't going to cry are you?" Sandrine continued to mock.

Sid finally appeared and unknowingly walked in on the tense argument. "Here you are…did I interrupt something?"

Aileen stormed past him in tears.

He chased after her.

Given that he knew Rhonda's house better than she did, he was able to steer her unconsciously into a dead end.

Aileen spun around to face him, tears streaming down her face. She slouched against the wall and collapsed slowly towards the ground.

"Aileen," Sid stated softly, as he reached out to put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she cried, as she flinched away.

Sid frowned, "What happened?"

"I knew it was a mistake to come here tonight," she cried. Her voice was barely inaudible and hard to decipher. But something was different. There was something eerily familiar and strange about her voice. He suddenly realized that he heard no accent.

She buried her head in her hands, "I promised myself that…" her voice was muffled, and she struggled to speak against her sobs, "that I'd never…never…"

"Never what?" Sid asked worriedly.

"Never let them see me cry," she stated smally.

Phoebe soon appeared behind the two as Aileen dried her eyes and got up from the floor. Sid looked at her in complete distress.

She brushed past him quickly without another word, as she rushed past Phoebe.

Sid eyed Phoebe in confusion, before attempting to stalk off after her again. Phoebe stopped him in his track.

"I got this," she stated softly. Sid nodded approvingly, as Phoebe scampered off into the direction Aileen had disappeared.

He watched them leave and headed back towards Sandrine.

"What did you do?" Sid yelled once he had found her.

"I'm just restoring order back to the group…you can't just let anyone become popular," she explained uncaringly.

Sid eyed her in shock, "Popularity! Group! Sandrine! Why the hell are you even here! You aren't part of our gang anymore…you trying to break up Arnold and Helga was the last straw! I think I speak for everyone when I say you can Go To Hell!"

…

"He's here," Olga announced as she jumped away from the front window and closed the curtains.

Helga bit her lip and mentally prepared herself.

The doorbell rang and Olga opened the front door a little too quickly.

Maurice looked at her in amusement, "Were you waiting by the door the entire time?"

_We'll just ease into it. _Helga prepared herself; _we'll have dinner, and then slowly wrench it out of him. _

Helga flashed him a small smile from behind Olga as her older sister looked as if she were a junkie. She kept shaking. Maurice looked at her with concern, "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine," Olga stated breezily as she ushered him into the house.

"Helga dear," Maurice greeted, "The pictures Olga has shown me don't do you justice…come here," he beckoned with a hug. Helga uncomfortably obliged.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Maurice asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

Helga opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Olga. Olga couldn't take it anymore.

"You're our grandfather!" she blurted out, causing Maurice to stare at her in alarm.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded tearfully.

Maurice looked at her with a loss of words.

Silence enveloped the trio, and after a moment Maurice finally broke it, "Your mother didn't want me to tell you."

…

"Hey," Phoebe greeted cautiously, as she approached a crying Aileen in the Wellington's rose garden.

Aileen looked at her irrevocably upset, "I should have known that I wasn't wanted here, but I thought that maybe I was wrong about my misgivings…that maybe…" she broke into sobs again.

Phoebe took a seat next to her and patted her back lightly, "Do not listen to Sandrine. No one even likes her. I have no idea how she got in or why she's even here."

Aileen shook her head in tears, "But what she said was right."

"Right?" Phoebe stated incredulously, "You can't possibly mean that!"

"I'm an ugly duckling compared to her," Aileen continued to sob, "there's no way I can compete with that!"

"Compete…" Phoebe trailed off, before realization donned upon her, "this is about Sid isn't it."

Aileen continued to sob.

"Aileen," Phoebe began timidly, "If Sid brought you here then he must truly care for you. I've known him for years, his past relationships always blow up in his face…"

Aileen arched an eyebrow as Phoebe managed a weak smile, "Sid can also be pretty arrogant when he wants to be, and I applaud you for making this a challenge for him. You gotta make the guy work for your attention to know that he really cares, right?"

Aileen smirked, "Who would have thought that Phoebe Hyerdahl and I would have had something in common."

Phoebe smiled, "You know what…I'm gonna choose to take that as a compliment."

Aileen brightened, "You should."

Phoebe laughed. They sat in silence for a bit, until Phoebe broke it.

"Aileen," she began cautiously, "I have a question?"

Aileen turned to look at her curiously.

"Why do you only fake an accent around Sid?"

Aileen looked at her uneasily, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Aileen flashed her a weak smile.

She looked at Phoebe uneasily, as silence enveloped them once more. She seemed to be having an internal struggle of sorts. She finally opened her mouth, "you promise never ever to tell anyone," Aileen declared.

"I promise," Phoebe assured.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Phoebe swore.

"Stick a needle in your eye," Aileen persisted.

"Stick a needle in my eye," Phoebe agreed.

"Boil in oil until you fry-"

"Aileen!" Phoebe yelled in half annoyance and anticipation and half amused, "I promise."

Aileen looked at her uneasily, "I'm his Juliet!"

…

Maurice took a seat upon one of the couches within the living room apprehensively.

"How long did you know?" Olga demanded as she took a seat opposite of him, while Helga took the spare seat next to her sister.

Inga scampered upstairs to check on Lily.

Maurice sighed, "A few years now…"

"But why would our mother not want us to know that you're our grandfather?" Olga persisted.

"When your mother disobeyed my wishes and chose to marry your father I made a rash decision and I disowned her," Maurice admitted sadly, "I've regretted that decision everyday…I always thought that she would wise up, and that things would have never escalated to the extent that they became. I always thought that she would come back."

"But she didn't," Maurice continued sadly as Helga and Olga listened to him earnestly, "Miriam refused to acknowledge anyone and anything from her past when she felt that everyone had betrayed her. She was blinded by her love for your father…she couldn't tolerate to hear anything negative said about him," Maurice explained.

"I admit that I was very stern and stubborn," Maurice admitted, "I believed very highly in tradition, respect and honor…I never trusted your father the moment I laid eyes on him. But your mother…she gave up everything for him, and when she realized that perhaps…perhaps everyone who had told her so to begin with was right…she couldn't face it…she chose to live in denial."

"When did you know?" Olga asked anxiously, "When did you know what had happened to her?"

"The last time I saw your mother was at your grandmother's funeral eight years ago," Maurice explained, "she had come alone. Told me that you were off studying in Alaska, and that she had left Bob to spend some quality time with you," Maurice mentioned as he looked at Helga.

Helga snorted at the vague recollection of her and Bob's dreadful week.

"Miri always painted sadness into something other than it was," Maurice continued, "saw right through her façade. I tried to offer her assistance, but she refused."

"When you ended up in that hospital," Maurice admitted as he looked at Olga, "I tried to help…she wouldn't have it. She made me promise to never reveal who I was to you unless you kids figured it out for yourselves. Something about hurting Bob's damn ego. She was still in love with your father up until she took her last breath…I obviously couldn't over look the injustice being done to you girl's so I helped the best I could without being seen."

Helga and Olga looked at Maurice in confusion.

"Did you ever wonder how Olga's medical bills were handled?" he continued.

"Shelly told me that it was covered," Helga replied in a daze, "I assumed you had medical coverage," Helga informed as she looked at Olga.

"Also Helga you may have thought that you were paying the bills for the house, but in reality you were putting money aside for college."

Helga blinked and looked at Maurice in shock, "I was what?"

"I had false statements sent to your house. Didn't you find it strange that the amounts you had to pay were never over a hundred dollars? There was no way I was going to let you work, raise a child, and go to school. Education is key…so I paid the bills," Maurice explained, "I took the money you were using to pay the bills and wired it to a foreign account, and then paid off the mortgage in so that you had nothing to panic about. I had ownership for the house revised in so that you and your sister were named the rightful owners. I couldn't allow Bob and his mistress to kick you girls out, which is why he never tried to take the house, because he couldn't."

"So you falsified the bill statements?" Helga stated incredulously, "What else did you do?...or is that it."

Maurice sighed, "Ah…well…I kind of nudged your little friend Rhonda into the direction of Inga when she was choosing a nanny."

Helga and Olga looked at Maurice with a loss of words.

…

"You're his Juliet!" Phoebe shrieked.

Aileen nodded, as Phoebe sputtered in shock, "But why don't you…how did you…when-wha-…hunh?"

Aileen looked up at the dark sky.

"Aileen you have to tell him," Phoebe stated as she suddenly found her voice, "he deserves to know."

"Why?"

"Because," Phoebe explained, "He fell for you that night. He cares about you."

"He fell for an illusion," Aileen replied glumly, "Once he knows it's me he'll get over it. I mean look at him Phoebe and look at me. I feel like an ugly duckling next to his swan when I'm around him. He deserves better."

"He deserves the truth," Phoebe persisted.

"You promised," Aileen warned, "You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"I won't," Phoebe assured, "but he deserves to know."

…

"Delilah was your mother's sister," Maurice informed as he handed Olga the old photo album that they had found in the attic.

"She was only sixteen when she ran off," Maurice continued sadly, "I never thought that she would have ran away. Dee was the quiet one. She never spoke to anyone other than family."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Helga asked as she played with her hands anxiously.

"Your mother and Dee," Maurice stated quietly, "They harbored a secret…I'm sure of it…Your mother seemed to be running away from something…Delilah seemed even more traumatized than before. Something happened and I'm afraid that they took that secret with them to their graves. You see…their behaviors changed drastically after Miri graduated…I tired to pry it out of them…but nothing worked. Your mother had suggested that a change of scenery was what they needed and they left Hilwood that summer for Pleasantville."

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Pleasantville?"

"Yes," Maurice stated quietly, "I was able to trace Delilah's whereabouts after she ran away to Pleasantville. It appears that it was during the road trip that Dee and Miri took that summer was when she met Thomas. They got married the year she ran away…obviously eloped."

"Thomas?" Olga repeated with a wrinkle of her nose, "Did you not find a last name as well?"

"Sawyer," Maurice answered, "Thomas Sawyer. He and Dee had a daughter…a neighbour said that Thomas had named her after Dee…Dee apparently peri-" Maurice's voice cracked and his eyes flooded with tears. "She apparently died in a freak fire. Thomas was so distraught that he left Pleasantville with their daughter…didn't want to be reminded of what he lost."

Olga got up and took a seat next to Maurice. The old man continued to sob quietly. Helga eyed him uneasily.

"I was a horrible father," he declared suddenly. Olga shook her head and rubbed his back soothingly.

Helga scoffed despite herself, "I wouldn't say that…compared to Bob you're quite the gem."

Maurice gave her a small smile.

"You tried your best," Olga assured, "It wasn't your fault that things turned out the way they did…life sucks."

Maurice nodded lightly.

Helga smirked, "Well it seems to us that you got the short end of the stick…I mean you are pretty much stuck with us forever now that we know the truth."

Maurice let a small laugh fill the room, "Short end of the stick? I don't think so."

"Good," Helga declared.

Olga laughed and shook her head, "Grandpa," she stated comically, "Now that's going to take some time to get use to."

…

Nadine watched as Joey pulled out of the Wellington driveway.

She smiled to herself as she turned on her heels and headed up the long driveway.

The night had gone pleasantly well, and she was beat.

She looked at her watch. It read one fifty five a.m.

Sighing to herself as she continued her long trek up Rhonda's ridiculously long driveway; she mentally planned her tasks for the following day. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday. It was also the Cheese Festival. She had promised Helga that she would meet her at her house to get ready.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered Helga's regurgitation of Arnold asking her to the Cheese Festival. If one didn't know better one would think that it was their first date. Nadine laughed at Helga's disbelieving outburst. It was alien to her how Helga never seemed to notice the way Arnold looked at her.

She shook her head and dismissed the thought, but then she suddenly froze in her tracks. The familiar feeling of being watched enveloped her.

Her fear was confirmed by the faint sound of footsteps echoing behind her.

Nadine spun around fearfully and found herself staring at Asra.

The bronze girl let a small gasp escape her mouth before eyeing the clothed girl in front of her with surprise.

"Asra?" Nadine began cautiously, "What in the world?...I thought you moved away from Hilwood."

"We came back," Asra replied eerily livid.

Her tone didn't go unnoticed by Nadine. Asra hadn't changed one bit. She was still as mysterious as ever. She still had that ridiculously high-pitched forced voice that she spoke with, and she was still scarily weird.

Nadine chose her words carefully, "Asra…is something wrong?"

"Yes," she hissed back.

The sound unnerved Nadine.

"What is it?" Nadine continued as her eyes darted from Asra's clothed face to her surroundings around her.

Rhonda's front entrance was at least 10 feet away. _Why did the rich have to be so difficult, Did Asra come with a car?... Would she kill her right here, and dispose of her body…why wasn't anyone else around?_

"Stop seeing Joey!" Asra ordered angrily.

Nadine eyes widened in shock, "Why?" To her dismay her question sounded more like a demand.

Asra narrowed her eyes at Nadine. Even though it was dark Nadine could still see them. They seemed to glow at her through the moonlight.

"Just do it," Asra seethed through clenched teeth.

"Or you'll what?" Nadine challenged despite herself. _Where was this outlet of strength coming from?_

"Or," Asra stated eerily calm as she took a step towards Nadine, "I'll do something rash."

Nadine fumed. _Who the hell did this chic think she was? She wasn't about to take orders from a creeper._

"Bring it," Nadine stated simply.

Asra tilted her head in surprise, obviously caught off guard. "What?"

"No," Nadine informed, "I refuse to be bossed around by the likes of you."

Asra froze, "So you're still going to continue to date Joey?"

Nadine nodded, "Right. Yes."

Asra's eyes seemed to glow brighter, "Wrong answer."

Without a sudden indication or warning, Asra lunged at Nadine and swung her up over her shoulders.

Nadine opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped its host.

Nadine struggled against the stronger girl. Asra was freakishly strong.

And she had brought a car.

Nadine struggled harder against Asra's death grip. _Why did she have to be such a loud mouth? She could have easily agreed to not to see Joey…and then she could have gone back on her promise…at least that way she could have had the time to report Asra to the cops._

Nadine continued to fight her attacker to no avail. They were steps away from Asra's car. How was she going to get out of this?

Nadine stopped fighting. She spotted Stinky at the front of the Wellington gates. She finally found her voice. "Stin! Stin! Help! Help me!"

On cue Stinky spun around and looked at the scene in shock.

Asra immediately let go of Nadine.

Nadine hit the ground with a thud, and immediately scrambled to her feet.

She didn't even look back, but kept running towards Stinky.

Stinky eyed her with concern, "Nadine are you alright?"

"Stin it's Asra!" Nadine cried as she grabbed hold of him and pointed across the lawn, "She's right over-"

Nadine froze. Asra was nowhere to be seen.

"Nadine I don't see anyone?" Stinky stated in disbelief, "And Asra moved remember?"

"But I saw her," Nadine persisted, "She's here. She's got to be hiding around here somewhere!"

"Nadine there's no one here," Stinky informed easily, "It's just you and me."

"Didn't you see her?" Nadine questioned, "You looked right at me before…she had me slung over her shoulders!"

"Nadine are you sure you didn't drink too much tonight?" Stinky rationalized.

Nadine pulled away angrily, "I know what I saw," she fumed, "And if you don't believe me…well then…Fine! I'm sure the Hilwood Police Department will."

Stinky looked at her nervously, "What?"

Nadine beelined him, "I'm going to report what happened!" she yelled as she rushed past him.

Stinky tensed and grabbed her arm suddenly. He whirled her around on her spot.

Asra suddenly appeared behind him.

Nadine looked up at him. Their eyes met. She felt entranced.

"We can't have you doing that Nadine," Stinky soothed as Nadine began to slip into unconsciousness. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with me."

Her vision began to blur. She caught one last look of Asra's demonically frightening eyes, before she fell limply into a deep sleep within Stinky's arms.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	66. For The Love Of Cheese

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Next Day - The First Day of April – April 1****st**

…

_Why is it so hot?_

Arnold looked around in confusion.

_Why is it so dark?_

"ARNOLD!"

Arnold froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. But the frantic tone it held unnerved him to his very core. "HELGA?"

"HELP ME!"

And then he was running. He was running through a thick fog. He couldn't see a thing. He couldn't breathe. The fog was so dense.

Helga's blood curdling screams for help nearly drove him to insanity. _Where was she? Why was it so hot? Why was it so dark?_

His questions were answered.

He was running in the midst of flames.

Flames surrounded him like a venomous blanket. A blanket that he wanted no shelter from. The heat was unbearable. He was trapped.

And then he finally saw her. Separated from him by the flames. He tried to reach for her but he couldn't. They were both trapped.

_How did he end up here? _

_How did she end up here?_

Then he heard it. It was faint at first, but the sound became louder as it approached.

_Sirens._

He had never been so happy to hear that sound more than he did right now. A hopeful smile graced his face. He turned back to look at Helga.

And then he realized that he was looking at a building.

He wasn't trapped. She was.

She was trapped in that building. The building was engulfed in flames. And he was standing outside.

The sirens blared with all of its fury as the fire trucks finally arrived on the scene.

On impulse he ran towards the building - he had to get her out.

Firm hands pulled him back, and then the roof collapsed.

Arnold screamed.

His world went dark.

"HELGA!"

…

And then he found himself in his room. Sitting in his bed. Clutching his sheets. His skin was doused with cold sweat.

It had all been a dream. A horrible grizzly dream. But it had all felt so real. _Why had it felt so real?_

He automatically reached for his cellphone, and dialed a number. His heart rate continued to accelerate as he was continuously met with one ring after the other.

He repeated this task frantically for the next ten minutes.

_He needed to hear her voice._

Still no answer.

_Why wasn't she answering?_

…

Nadine stirred lightly.

Her head spun and her body ached.

She stretched lightly within the plushness of her bed before realization suddenly donned upon her.

This wasn't her room.

The walls of the room were painted a light blue. It was a friendly color, but the ambience of the room was anything but.

_Where am I?_

She clutched her head woozily as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

She had had a frightening encounter with Asra. Asra had tried to kidnap her. Stinky had come to her aid, but then he had betrayed her. He had somehow rendered her unconscious. _But why?_

Nadine's mind and body finally kicked into overdrive. She had to get out of here. She wasn't safe.

She glanced around the foreign room. There were no windows. The room was virtually empty except for the bed.

She ran towards the only visible outlet in which she could escape. A door on the far right side of the small room.

She fiddled with the doorknob to no avail. It was locked. She was trapped.

She glanced at her watch. It read three-oh-two a.m.

It would only be a matter of time before someone realized that she was missing. All she could do was hold her breath and wait.

…

Helga sat upright in bed; a distinct tapping sound had awoken her from her slumber.

She blinked repeatedly in shock as her eyes struggled to open and adjust to her surroundings. She glanced around her bedroom in a daze.

The clock on her nightstand read three-oh-two a.m.

Her bedroom was dark, and the only light could be seen spilling its way through her window.

And that's when she noticed it.

A distinct figure on the other side of her bedroom window.

Helga leapt off of her bed and reached into her nightstand.

Olga had smartly bestowed her a bottle of pepper-spray a few months ago. 'The world is filled with crazies,' her sister had warned, 'and as a young woman you should always be prepared.'

Helga summoned every ounce of strength she had and flung open her window to greet her attacker.

…

"_Here's to us!" Marianna shrieked happily as she clunked her bottle of beer together with Tony's._

_Shelia laughed as she stuck her head out of the open window and basked in the cool air hitting her face._

_Bob chuckled heartily as he steered the vehicle in which he drove with one hand, and took a swig of his beer with the other. He put the beer down once he had taken a gulp into the cup holder of the vehicle and supported his now free arm around Miriam's shoulders._

_Miriam turned her attention away from the opened window, and flashed a radiant smile at her boyfriend._

"_You two are like animals!" Marianna cackled as she motioned to Brooke and Buckley. The duo were seated in the backseat making-out profusely._

"_Get a room!" Shelia's voice boomed from outside of the car._

_Tony smiled deviously and pulled the visible part of her lower body back into the car._

_Shelia feigned anger at his action._

_Delilah sat quietly in her seat from the back of the car. Her attention was focused on the scenery separating her from the world behind the glass in which she peered at._

"_We're gonna spin by the house and drop Dee home first," Miriam announced from the passenger seat, "Then we can head up to M.A.'s summer house."_

_Shelia nodded as she lunged forward in between Bob and Miriam, and fiddled with the radio dial. _

"_Try Nocturnal Ned's!" Brooke offered as Shelia obeyed._

"_BOB!" Miriam's voice suddenly screamed, "Watch out for tha-"_

_CRASH._

_Everyone screamed._

_Brooke clutched Buckley's arm tightly and let a scream rip through the air._

_The sound of an explosion moments later caused the teens to scamper out of the vehicle._

_Delilah began crying profusely._

_Miriam jumped out of her seat and ran out of the truck. She flung open the back door of the vehicle to check up on her._

_Slowly everyone piled out of the vehicle._

_They had hit a car, and the car had seemingly flipped multiple times before rolling off the road into a ditch._

_It was currently engulfed in flames._

"_Oh man!" Tony yelled as Shelia grabbed his arm in shock._

_Bob shook his head as he stared at the wreckage._

"_There's someone here!" Marianna's voice boomed feet away._

_Everyone followed her voice and found her on the deserted road crouched over an unconscious woman._

"_She must have fallen out," Marianna concluded. "She has a pulse, but it's weak."_

"_We have to get out of here," Bob ordered._

_Marianna looked up at him in shock, "What?...We can't just leave her here!"_

"_There's a man in that car," Miriam cried as she approached the group in tears, "But it's too late. The damage is done…I couldn't find anything to douse the flames..."_

"_There's so much blood," Shelia informed in a high shrilled voice, as she looked down at the injured woman._

"_We can't just leave them here," Tony practically screamed._

"_I am not throwing my life away, because of these two random blokes," Buckley stated suddenly._

"_What are we going to do," Tony yelled, "I can't go to jail…I've got Stanford in the fall…my acceptance could be revoked…but we just can't leave them here!"_

"_Waaaahhhhh!" Delilah cried from the backseat of the truck._

"_I'm not leaving them," Marianna persisted._

"_The damage is done!" Bob screamed, "It doesn't matter what we do…she'll die before we can even get her to a hospital!"_

"_She's still breathing," Marianna informed, as she remove the shall covering their victim. "Oh my god!"_

"_Waaaahhhh!"_

"_What is it?" Miriam asked apprehensively._

"_What's wrong?" Brooke questioned._

"_Waaahhhh!"_

"_Miri! Shut your god damn sister up!" Buckley yelled agitatedly. Miriam flashed him a death glare and hurried over to Delilah._

"_Delilah honey! Count to fifty slowly!" she instructed._

"_Marianna what is it?" Tony asked fearfully. _

"_Look at her stomach! She's pregnant!...We can't just leave her here you guys," Marianna cried._

"_The hell we can't!" Bob muttered._

"_You monster!" Brooke spat back despite herself._

"_I agree!...we can call for help. Someone will help her!" Shelia concurred. _

"_I'm staying!" Marianna persisted._

"_The hell you are!" Buckley screamed back. _

"_So am I!" Tony announced. _

"…_1…2…3…" Delilah began in an attempt to calm herself._

"_Have you guys gone postal!...We'll all go to jail!" Shelia argued._

"_We can't just leave them here!" Marianna reason._

"_How will you live with yourself?" Tony guilted. _

"_There are at least five people here who have an alcohol level higher than the driving limit!" Shelia rationalized._

"_I can't go to jail Miri…I'm not rich like you and your friends. If HU revokes my acceptance I'll be ruined!" Bob vented._

"_Everyone just stop and think," Miriam begged._

"_We need to get them help," Brooke screamed._

"…_4…5…6…7…" Delilah continued._

"_I'm staying," Marianna repeated firmly._

"_M.A. you can't be serious!" Shelia yelled._

"_I am serious!…you guys all have college in the fall…I was taking the year off to travel anyways…go! I'll tell the cops the truth…it was an accident…I'll just leave the rest of you out of it."_

"_I'm staying with you," Brooke stated suddenly._

"_Brooke," Buckley screamed, "You can't be serious."_

"_Tony what are you doing?" Shelia yelled._

"_Someone's going to have to drive her to the hospital," Tony informed as he picked up the injured woman, "I might lose Stanford because of this, but I will never be able to forgive myself if we just let them die."_

"…_8…9…10…11…"_

"_It's settled," Brooke instructed, "Marianna and I will deal with the cops…Tony you vamoose as soon as you get us to the hospital."_

"…_12…13…14…15"_

"_They can't die!" Brooke continued earnestly, "They can't die…they can't die…they can't die…"_

…

And then she woke up.

_FLASHBACK:_

…_That couple…their deaths…it's all too similar to what's been happening now…_

…_someone knows…_

…_The woman we hurt overdosed on sleeping pills and rat poison. Her husband burnt to death in their car!..._

…_look at everybody who has died that was connected to our stupid mistake! They all died in a similar fashion._

…_Marianna's family was burnt to death!..._

… _Miri overdosed on sleeping pills!..._

… _Jason and Natasha were burnt alive in their house!..._

… _Minerva Podalecki's car exploded in that horrible paparazzi crash!..._

… _I was almost killed with rat poison! Brooke it all adds up! Why you and Tony are fighting this makes no sense to me!..._

Shelia's frantic pleas and theories rung in her head. Brooke swallowed hard as she struggled to make sense of her predicament. _Was she in danger? Had someone seen what they had done!_

…

Helga breathed a sigh of relief, "Arnold!" she declared as she helped her boyfriend into her room.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned in shock, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" he shot back.

Helga looked at him confused, "What?...Arnold it's three in the morning. I was sleeping."

He looked at her apprehensively.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied quickly.

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Arnold you can't lie to save your life, what's wr-"

He silenced her by pulling her into an aggressive but protective hug.

She leaned against him; baffled.

"I had to hear your voice," he admitted finally, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay? But you just spoke to me a few hours ago!"

"I just had to make sure," he stated quietly as he released her from his tight embrace.

She peered up at him worriedly.

"I'm okay," he assured easily, "…Well I am now…I just had a bad dream that's all."

"A dream?" Helga asked curiously, "What kind of dream?"

"A horrible terrible grizzly dream which I never want to be reminded of," he stated quickly.

"What happened in it?"

"Trying to forget it," he reminded in an erasing tone.

"Arnold!" Helga persisted, "What happened?"

He looked at her uneasily, and sighed apprehensively. "There was a fire," he explained, "and you were trapped inside. I couldn't get to you in time."

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Is that it?"

"Is that it!" Arnold replied in shock and anger, "Helga I dreamt that you possibly died!"

"By the way you were acting I was expecting worst," she defended.

"Yeah well in my world that is the worst thing to ever happen," he yelled angrily, "If anything ever happened to you…"

Helga looked at him uneasily as he trailed off. "It was just a dream," she informed lightly, "I'm still here."

Arnold took a seat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah," he stated softly.

Helga threw her arms around him comfortingly.

"Mind if I just hold you for a while?" he asked smally.

She smirked and looked at him questioningly, "Mind?...Are you new?"

Arnold returned her smirked and leaned against her lightly, basking in the warmth of her presence.

…

Nadine leaned against the wall of the room she had now deemed as her prison, and slowly collapsed towards the ground in defeat.

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them limberly.

She had been sitting in the room for what she had deemed a lifetime, but in reality was really an hour.

She began formulating ways in her mind that she could surprise Asra once she opened the door.

But Stinky was in on this. Would he be waiting outside the room as well? Would he be the one to greet her first?

Stinky was her friend or so she had thought. Why would he do this?

The doorknob began to turn, and the door flung open.

Nadine gulped as Asra stepped into the room.

The clothed girl had a tray of food in hand. She waltzed past Nadine and placed the food on the bed.

Stinky soon entered the room dolefully.

Nadine eyed him; her eyes filled with hate and disdain as she stared at Asra and Stinky.

The trio continued to stare at each other in silence, until Stinky finally broke it.

"Come on Nadine," he stated quietly, "Get up off the floor. Get some food in your system, and then we'll talk."

"I'm not hungry," Nadine stated bitterly from her seat on the floor.

"Well then we'll wait until you are, and then we'll talk," Stinky continued easily.

Nadine eyed both individuals with disgust.

"Someone will find me," she stated eerily calm, "Someone will come looking! Joey will suspect something once he realizes that I didn't come home this morning."

Asra held up Nadine's cellphone earnestly, "I wouldn't count on it. You just broke up with him via text message."

Nadine's eyes widened in shock, "You didn't!"

Asra simply shrugged, "I told you to stop seeing him."

Nadine's eyes filled with tears, "Why are you doing this?"

Asra avoided her gaze and breezed out of the room.

Stinky stared at her with a pained expression, "Get some food into your system, and then we'll talk."

…

**A Few Hours Later - The Cheese Festival**

…

"Phoebe?" Gerald exclaimed as he eyed his girlfriend, "What on earth are you doing?"

Phoebe giggled as she continued to peer at him through a hole between the Swiss cheese slice she held, "According to festival traditions, Swiss cheese is a window to the soul. If you spin around three times, hold your breath, and look through a hole – it will guide you towards your true love."

Gerald laughed, "Yeah, well I don't need a piece of cheese to tell me who my true love is."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I already found her," Gerald informed easily, as he pecked her lightly on her cheek.

…

Aileen shook her head as she watched Sid knock over all of the bottles again for the umpteenth time.

They were currently standing in front of the CheeseBall Toss and Sid was on a roll.

"You're a baseball player, isn't this considered cheating?" she noted with a smirk as Sid pointed to the prize he won.

"Here you go," he gifted as he handed Aileen an acoustic guitar, "As a token of my apologies for what happened last night."

Aileen sighed, "You can't just give me a guitar every time you screw up, you know?"

Sid laughed, "Yeah, I know. But then, you know, there's always drums, and bass, and maybe even one day a tambourine."

Aileen shook her head as she laughed at his statement.

"So are we good?" Sid questioned hopefully.

Aileen looked at him and smiled, "We're good," she informed with her fake Scottish accent.

…

"So when did Nadine say she'd meet you?" Arnold asked as he handed Helga the Cheese kabob he had just bought.

"She didn't," Helga informed breezily. "She responded to my text saying that she wasn't feeling well."

Arnold nodded easily, "So where do you wanna go first? Whack-A-Rat, Hall of Mirrors, Built-to-Hurl?"

"Doesn't matter," Helga stated breezily as she bit into her cheese kabob.

"Tunnel of Love?" Arnold suggested.

Helga smiled, "Really?"

Arnold laughed, "Again the disbelief? What is with you and this festival?"

"Long story…or stories," Helga informed lightly.

"Well how about you tell them to me while we float around in one of those swans," he suggested as he linked his hands with hers.

…

"Careful with Car number 4," Harold informed as he got out of his bumper car, "The accelerator sticks."

Curly laughed manically behind him and jumped into the said car. Rhonda's voice could be heard booming; ordering him against whatever he was plotting.

Harold laughed as he watched Rhonda struggle with an un-budging Curly.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," she yelled.

"Oh come off it Rhonda," Curly laughed, "I'm just going for a little spin around the room."

Rhonda stalked off in defeat, and took a spot next to Harold. She begrudgingly watched as Curly revved the engine.

"I can't watch," she stressed as she covered her hands with her eyes.

Harold laughed easily, "He'll be fine. I would think that you'd be used to his behavior by now."

"One can never get used to Curly," Rhonda informed with a laugh, "I mean just look at him."

Harold laughed as Curly attempted to stand up while the car was in progress; swerving at an estimated 80 miles per hour.

A grunt behind them caused Rhonda and Harold to turn around and come face-to-face with Buckley.

Rhonda rolled her eyes as she spotted Maureen meters away; with an oblivious Bob in tow.

"What? Are you her momentary booty-call now once Bob wanders away?" Rhonda seethed vehemently.

Buckley fumed, "Don't speak to me that way young lady. I am still your father."

Curly's car hadn't been able to stop in time and ended up crashing through the Bumper Cars concealed perimeter.

The car screeched against the pavement, until it came to an abrupt stop - centimeters away from Buckley. Buckley donned an expression of nearly having soiled himself.

Harold bursted into a fit of laughter and bided Rhonda and Curly farewell.

Curly cackled maniacally as he got out of his seat, "What a rush!" He kissed Rhonda fiercely and turned to look at a livid Buckley. "What's popping sir?"

Buckley fumed.

Curly through an arm around Rhonda and the duo turned to walk away.

Once out of earshot, Rhonda erupted into a fit of laughter, "Did you see his face!"

Curly laughed, "Mission accomplished!"

…

"Operation Ruthless?" Arnold stated skyward.

"Look I know how it sounds," Helga defended.

"And you got the ride operator to crank the tilt-a-whirl to fast and furious!" he continued in disbelief.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you," Helga reasoned as they stood in front of the wiener stand. "I come out looking like a stalker in all of this."

Arnold shook his head incredulously.

"Okay I admit I was a bit eccentric when we were younger, but I'm not like that anymore I promise!"

Arnold grabbed her hand aggressively and began to practically drag her around the carnival.

"Arnold! Where are we going!"

He continued to walk briskly, "The Tunnel of Love. Now!"

"What! Why!"

"How could I have been so blind," he muttered to himself.

"Arnold let go of my arm."

"How could I have not seen all of the signs staring me in the face!"

"Arnold let go."

He continued stalking through the park with her in hand, "How could I have been so dense!"

"Arnold! You're hurting me!"

That did it. He immediately let go of her arm and spun around to face her. "Sorry."

Helga looked at him uneasily, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was a jerk," Arnold explained, "I never meant to put you through all of that. I mean…to think of how you must have felt to see me chasing after every other girl but you-"

"Hey look," Helga reasoned, "That's all in the past. What matter's is that we're together now."

Arnold looked at the floor glumly. Helga struggled to get him to meet her gaze once more. When she was finally able to attain it and their eyes finally met again. His eyes seemed pained.

"You know you truly are something else," Helga stated in exasperation, "I tell you that I've been stalking you, and you somehow turn me into the victim in all of this."

Arnold shook his head in aggravation.

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because," he reasoned, "Because you loved me Helga, and I was to blind to see it. I've never known what love felt like before I met you. And honestly I think I would rather go blind than to see you with someone else."

Helga looked at him taken aback.

"Arnold…that was years ago…we weren't even together then…there was nothing to mourn. How could I have possibly been that upset…I mean if I had experienced an ounce of what we have now then maybe it would have all been very heartbreaking, but it wasn't. So please just forget this."

"So you weren't upset or heartbroken about the way I acted towards you when we were younger," Arnold inquired.

Helga swallowed hard. "No," she stated as convincingly as she could. Arnold saw right through her façade.

"You know what, you could lie all you want to me about your feelings when we were kids, but not about the way I treated you towards the end of graduation."

Helga sighed, "Arnold let's not go there."

"I was horrible to you! You can't tell me that you weren't heartbroken because of my behavior towards you?"

"Arnold would you just-"

"Tell me the truth Helga," Arnold yelled despite himself.

"Why?" she asked desperately, "Why does it matter!"

"Because," he pleaded, "Because I love you! I love you so much! And the fact that I made you miserable…it kills me."

"Arnold, you were the one thing that kept me going," she explained matter-of-factly. "Miserable?...I love you to much to even know the feeling. When I was drowning in darkness, you were the light that guided me through difficult times. All I would have to do is look at your face, and somehow…I just felt like everything was going to be okay."

Arnold grabbed her hands in his and kissed it lightly, "You know I love you right."

Helga smiled, "I know."

…

Olga smiled as she pushed Lily and her stroller through the crowd of people.

"Do you want to get some cotton cheese?" Simmons asked as he and Olga strolled through the grounds.

"Sure," Olga agreed happily.

"So when is Mr. Green returning to the shop?" Simmons asked as they headed towards the cotton cheese vendor.

"He should be back in about a month or two," Olga responded nonchalantly.

"It was mighty nice of you to offer to watch the shop for him all this time," Simmons commented.

Olga nodded, as Lily attempted coherent speech excitedly.

…

Helga fidgeted in her spot as she waited in the line for the bathroom. _Why were lines for the girls' bathroom always longer than the boys? Did boys never have to pee?_

Helga had finally managed to somewhat placate Arnold, and then the rest of the night had turned out much like a dream. They had had a romantic ride through the tunnel of love.

After that they had headed over to the tilt-a-whirl. Arnold and her then had gotten something to eat, and then they had had a contest over at the bumper cars, which soon became contagious. The game had escalated from innocent and playful boyfriend/girlfriend banter between them, to a full blown battle between boys and girls once bystanders in neighbouring cars had caught sight of their scene.

Helga and Arnold had escaped the battle field unharmed; laughing at the chaos they had created behind as they left.

Helga's happy atmosphere was soon shattered once she noticed that Maureen had been standing in front of her within the long line up. She wasn't up for causing a scene, and Maureen hadn't seemed to notice her presence. Why wreck an already pleasant evening for the likes of Maureen.

Helga diverted her attention to her left, and caught sight of Lila exiting the bathroom.

The redhead caught sight of her and waved. Helga waved back, as Lila approached her.

"You here with Arnold?" Lila asked as she smiled at Helga.

Helga nodded, "Yeah. How about you? You here with anyone?"

Lila shook her head quickly, "No…too soon."

Helga nodded knowingly. Then sudden recollection caught hold of her. "Lila I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah? What about?"

"Your last name is Sawyer. Do you have any other relatives with that last name?" she asked cautiously.

Lila shook her head, "No. The only living relative I have is my father. Why?"

Helga bit her lip unsure of how to continue, "Your name…were you named after anyone?"

Lila's eyes widened in shock, "Um…Yeah…my mother."

"Was her name Delilah by any chance?"

Lila blinked, "Helga I've never told anyone that…how did you know her name?"

"I think you need to speak to Maurice Podalecki," Helga began uneasily.

Lila froze.

"Lila?" Helga questioned fearfully, "Earth to Lila."

Lila blinked and looked at Helga, "I had my suspicions."

Helga looked at her confused, "hunh?"

"I knew it," she continued, "The clues were always staring me in the face. He had a daughter with the same name as my mother. She visited Pleasantville. My parents never spoke about my maternal relatives…I just didn't want to believe…"

Helga sighed. This was easier than she had thought. Lila had already caught on to the deep and torrid family secret.

"Lila. My mother was Miriam Podalecki." Helga informed.

Lila eyes grew wider – if that were even possible – with shock. "She is?"

Helga nodded, "I guess that makes us cousins."

…

Nadine cried endlessly.

She had been crying straight for the past two hours. She was probably going to die in here, and no one would be the wiser.

Stinky had been adamant that she eat before they talk.

The food from this morning had been replaced with lunch, and then as time passed that was replaced with dinner.

Nadine refused to touch anything. She would not eat. She had to get out, but how.

The door opened again for the fourth time that day. Asra entered the room and eyed Nadine's untouched plate of food.

"Will you please eat something!" she ordered, but it came out more as a desperate plea.

Nadine eyed her angrily, and looked at her watch.

"It's eight o'clock," Asra informed.

Nadine looked up at her hatefully, "Actually it's half-past the crazy bitch so please leave me alone and let me go!"

"Nadine would you please just eat something." Asra ordered, "Once you're done eating Stin will come in here and speak to you, and I promise you he'll let you go!"

"No!" Nadine yelled in tears, "Please! Just…I don't want to be here. Please let me go! I won't tell anyone anything!"

"Will you stop seeing Joey?" Asra asked coolly.

Nadine continued to blink back tears, "Yes! Yes! I won't see him anymore! He's all yours! You can have him!"

Asra looked at Nadine intently, and shook her head, "You're lying!"

"What! No-No! No I'm not!" Nadine begged, "I promise! I'll stay away from him!"

Asra shook her head, "I have the ability to tell when someone is lying. You're lying to me!"

Nadine shook her head, "No I'm not!"

"Do you like him?" Asra asked angrily.

Nadine blinked. "Why does it matter?"

"Do you like him?" Asra persisted agitatedly.

Nadine swallowed hard, "Yes."

Asra looked at her intently, and sighed. She then breezed out of the room.

Nadine watched her leave in confusion. She had left the door open. This was her chance. She ran towards it. There were no obstacle; no one was preventing her from escaping.

_What in the world had just happened?_

Nadine ran out of the room, and finally realized where she was.

She was in Stinky's house.

She heard a bang echo from downstairs.

_Had Asra taken pity on her? Where was Stinky?_

Nadine ran towards the front door quickly. Her heart rate increasing ten fold as she approached the door.

The tiniest shred of hope she had left was extinguished as Stinky suddenly appeared in front of her.

_How did he get there so fast?_

Nadine let an anguished cry escape her lips as she collapsed to the floor in defeat.

"How did you get out?" Stinky ordered.

Nadine began to sob on the floor.

"Nadine?" Stinky persisted.

"Let her go."

Nadine froze.

Stinky tore his attention away from the girl crying at his feet towards Asra; who was sitting on the chair eerily calm.

"What?" Stinky yelled, "You very well know that we can't without-"

"Let her go," Asra repeated quietly.

"No," Stinky stated simply, "She tells the cops, and they'll start prying. Hilwood is my home! I'm not leaving it."

"Maybe we should," Asra replied stiffly, "There's nothing left here for either of us."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stinky asked in offence.

"Lila practically ran for the hills when you revealed your true nature to her," Asra stated bitterly, "There is nothing left here."

Stinky eyed Asra suspiciously and then turned to look at Nadine, "Does she know? Did you tell her?"

Nadine looked at Stinky confused, "tell me what?"

"I didn't tell her anything," Asra yelled, "Just let her go."

"You begged me for this," Stinky reminded, "You promised that you would handle this."

"Just let her go Stin!"

"This isn't handling it" Stinky yelled.

"Let her go!"

"What did you two talk about when I was downstairs?" Stinky demanded. Asra turned away.

Stinky turned to look at Nadine, "What did you talk about damn it!"

"She asked me if I liked Joey?" Nadine replied frantically; fearfully.

Stinky turned to look at Asra in exasperation, "You idiot! You asked her if she _liked_ him! Like! Not love! Like!"

Asra stiffened.

"Nadine do you _love_ Joey?" Stinky asked.

"Don't answer that!" Asra commanded.

Nadine looked at both individuals in shock, _why did it matter?_

"Because it does!"

Stinky and Asra stiffened.

Nadine froze.

A female voice had answered her question. A voice she knew all to well.

"Don't show yourself," Stinky ordered.

"She'll know sooner than later," Patty remarked as she entered the room.

Nadine gasped. _What the hell was going on?_

"Hi Nadine," Patty greeted warmly.

Nadine could only manage to stare at her supposedly deceased friend agape.

"Patty?" Stinky warned.

"Park _saw_ her remember," Patty explained, "She knows."

"Park's visions are limited. He can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made," Asra reminded.

"And you had decided that you were going to tell Nadine the truth," Patty reminded, "So his vision still stands."

Nadine looked at Patty in shock, "Park?"

"He's in the basement," Patty informed.

Stinky sighed, "And you are supposed to be watching him."

Patty huffed, "Fine! I'm going! … I'll catch up with you later Nadine."

Nadine watched her go in shock.

Asra walked towards Nadine and extended a hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly.

Once on her feet, she looked at Asra and Stinky apprehensively, "I don't understand."

"But you will," Stinky explained.

"Let her go," Asra ordered.

"She needs to know the truth," Stinky reasoned.

"No she doesn't," Asra yelled.

"I want to know," Nadine spoke up suddenly, "How are Park and Patty alright? I was at their funerals."

"Nadine," Stinky began cautiously, " the thing is-"

"Just let her go," Asra begged, "She's already moved on."

Stinky turned to look at Asra anxiously, "She needs to know."

"Well then leave me out of it," Asra ordered, "You can tell her all you want about yourself, Park, and Patty, but not me. She is not to know about me."

Nadine eyed Asra unsure of what to make of her outburst. But Asra wasn't her main concern. She looked at Stinky.

"Stin," she began hopefully, "Park…he's alright, right?"

Stinky nodded, "Yes he is."

"What about Peapod?" Nadine persisted.

Stinky turned to look at Asra. Asra sighed and looked at Nadine.

"Asra Asimah. It means…roughly translated…Help. Protector. Shelter." Asra explained.

Asra slowly unveiled her face, and let the cloth fall to the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Nadine remained frozen to her spot. Asra's voice no longer held its high-pitched persona. Instead Peapod's voice echoed through the room.

Nadine looked at Stinky in shock.

Stinky sighed, "Asra is Peapod. Peapod is Asra."

Nadine struggled to process her emotions. Peapod eyed her uneasily. She finally lost all composure, and ran towards him; throwing her hands around him in the process.

Peapod stood on his spot stiffly and unmoving. Nadine pulled away slowly and looked up at him confused. "Nadine we're vampires," Peapod explained.

Nadine laughed despite herself, "yeah! Right!"

Peapod continued to stare at her seriously, as did Stinky.

Nadine looked at both boys in shock. "So…all that stuff we went over in that project…it was the truth?"

Stinky nodded.

"Okay."

"What?" Stinky questioned despite himself.

"Okay," Nadine replied matter-of-factly.

"You're okay with this?" Stinky asked doubtfully.

Peapod nodded uneasily conveying that Nadine was telling the truth.

"If I hadn't done that project with you…I'd probably be running for the hills right now," Nadine informed, "But the stuff that you've taught me makes me realize that you're harmless…that is unless you're both human blood drinkers?"

Stinky laughed despite himself, "No…well none of us except for Park."

Nadine froze, "What?"

"Long story," Stinky exclaimed, "But I'll get to that later. You two probably have loads to catch up on."

Stinky exited the room, at the speed of a blink of an eye.

Nadine arched on eyebrow and turned to look at Peapod.

Peapod looked at her uneasily, while Nadine practically beamed.

"I was never hallucinating was I?" she questioned when he didn't speak.

Peapod shook his head, "It was me the entire time."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth then?"

"It wasn't the right time," Peapod informed shortly.

Nadine looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he stated quietly as he looked at the time. He reached into his pocket and handed Nadine her cellphone. "You still have two hours. If you hurry you can make it."

Nadine looked at him confused, "Hunh?"

"The Cheese festival," Peapod explained.

Nadine eyes widened with sudden recollection. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"You can call Joey and explain everything to him," Peapod continued quietly, "I'm sure he'll take you back if you come up with a reasonable excuse."

Nadine's face drained of all of its color, "What?"

"He's crazy about you," Peapod continued as he looked at the ground, "I'm sure that both of you will be very happy together."

Nadine shook her head and looked at him fearfully, "What! No."

Peapod looked up to meet her terror stricken face. She took a few steps towards him, in so that there were merely inches apart, "I lost you once! I'm not losing you again."

"Nadine you like him," Peapod reasoned, "You admitted as much yourself."

"But I don't _love_ him!" Nadine informed frantically. Peapod looked at her. Given that his ability entailed detecting truth and false statements; he instantly realized that Nadine words were legit.

Peapod looked at her apprehensively.

"I love you!" Nadine informed tearfully, "I will always love you! I loved you first! I can't forget! I won't!"

Peapod shook his head, "He can give you a normal life…I-I can't do that."

"I don't want a normal life," Nadine persisted, "I don't care about anything else, as long as we're together…that's all that matters."

"Nadine," Peapod refuted.

"No!" Nadine silenced, "You promised me forever damn it! I'm holding you to it!"

Peapod looked down at her and met her gaze. The eyes that she had come to fear in the past few hours held no power to the ones that stood before her now. They were brilliant and insightful, and now she found herself completely helpless and at their mercy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Nadine felt her mouth respond to the answer before her brain had even comprehended it. "Yes."

Peapod looked relieved.

He lowered his head towards her, and nuzzled his face against her neck. Relishing in the feel of the warmth of her skin, and the fast flow of blood coursing within.

Nadine in took a large gulp of air out of pure shock. But she wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be.

He kissed her neck lightly and drew away from her slowly, "Forever and always, right?"

Nadine smiled up at him and ran a hand through his dark brown locks. "Until the end of time."

He smiled and lowered his mouth down to hers.

And for the first time in over a year Nadine felt truly alive again.

…

**A/N:**

_**Recap:**_

Helga, Lila, and Peapod = cousins.

Vampires = Stinky, Peapod, Park, and Patty.

Power's revealed: Peapod can tell when someone is telling the truth or if they're lying. Park has the power to see into the future, but his visions are limited (think Alice Cullen of Twilight). Patty's power is to read minds. Stinky's power is yet to be revealed.

Brooke's dream revealed what happened in her past. Shelia's outburst revealed the fate of the unconscious woman that Marianna desperately tried to save. The group got into a car accident, and both of the victims died. The man died in his car, while his wife killed herself days later.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	67. Youtube Video

Youtube Video no longer exists.

Sorry.


	68. Contemplation In A World Gone Mad

**Author Note**: As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. It has meant a lot – and it has been such an encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah, and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and nickelodeon. No copyright infringements intended. Also Aileen's speech belongs to One Tree Hill. Mouth says it to the the students of Tree Hill High - when speaking of Brooke.

As always thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

**MY APOLOGIES **~ I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry it took me forever to update. My summer school classes turned out to be a little more intense than I had expected. But no worries – I finally got around to updating. I suggest that readers take the time to re-read past chapters, while waiting for the next few updates, because the next few chapters are going to be very eventful, and will finally start to tie up all loose ends and provide answers to the long-running questions within the story. I'm sure that you might be able to pick up on some clues once you re-read. Also, if you choose to re-read after revelations are revealed I'm sure a lot of people are going to be smacking themselves for not seeing the clues that were dropped in earlier chapters.

…

**Senior Year – The Middle of April**

…

_He hates me!_

Brooke watched Tom anxiously as he buried his head in his hands as he processed her words.

Brooke looked at him hopefully. Her internal battle of keeping 'the accident' a secret had taken a toll on her and she finally cracked. She wasn't even sure if the worry she was causing herself was plainly stupid or something more sinister as Shelia had deemed, but she decided on the latter.

_What if she really was next? What if Rhonda was next? What if Tom and his daughter got hurt in the crossfire because of her stupid mistake? … she would never be able to forgive herself._

Tom finally looked up at her warily, and shook his head.

Brooke bit her lip, "Look. I know that you're upset with me, and I should have told you about this sooner, but…but I was afraid of what you might think. I was young …and stupid, and I was scared out of my mind."

Tom looked up at her hesitantly and held a hand up to silence her, "This-This accident that you speak of … did it occur in 1975?"

Brooke looked at him taken a back, "Uh…yeah. Why-how did you-"

"Lila's mother was with you in that car when Rob crashed it," Tom answered frantically.

"What?...but I don't understand," Brooke stammered thoroughly confused.

"Miri Podalecki was my wife's sister," he answered sharply.

"Delilah! … you married Delilah."

"She told me about the accident," Tom stressed, "She told me about the accident before she…"

Brooke went pale. "Tom how did…how did Dee...what happened to her?"

Tom tensed, "she died in a freak fire…or so I thought."

Brooke shook her head in despair, "A fire?"

Tom looked at Brooke imploringly, "Brooke you and Shelia have to tell the cops. If anything ever happened to Lila I don't know what I'd do."

…

Helga hummed to herself absently as she poured a glass of lemonade for herself, Lila, Phoebe, and Sheena.

She then headed back to the living room within the Pataki household to the waiting girls. She flashed them each a warm smile and handed each girl their beverage.

"So I think I'm gonna do it before prom," Sheena chatted amiably, "But I'm only going to do it for ten days."

Helga narrowed her eyebrows and flashed Sheena a confused look, "Do what?"

"The lemonade diet," Phoebe answered as she took a sip from her glass.

"But why would you want to do something like that?" Helga asked baffled, "Sheena your gorgeous – you don't need to lose weight."

"I'm not doing it to lose weight, I'm doing it to purify my body and rid it of its accumulated toxins," she answered offhandedly, "Hey! We should all do it together."

Helga laughed and shook her head, "No way! Ten days with no food? Nah Ah!"

"I'm eating for two," Phoebe reminded lightly, "so I'm out."

Sheena looked at Lila hopefully as Lila shook her head, "I'm ever so sure that I'd faint without having any solid food for ten days."

Sheena rolled her eyes in defeat, "Prissies."

"Hey we don't have your willpower hun," Helga joked. Sheena flashed her a cocky smile in response.

"So did you tell your dad yet about you finding your maternal relatives?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Lila.

Lila shook her head, "Not until I meet Maurice first … I'm ever so sure that I wouldn't want to put him through all that drama … and I'm not sure how'd he handle my fraternizing with the enemy."

Phoebe and Sheena laughed hysterically in response.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Sheena mocked, "Wow you really are Helga's blood."

Helga made a face at Sheena but laughed nonetheless.

Lila looked at Helga suddenly, "Helga…Peapod would…well he would have been our cousin too, right?"

Helga nodded, "Yeah … I guess he was."

Sheena looked at Helga anxiously, "Uh … But Helga didn't you and Peapod go out on a date once."

Helga laughed despite herself, "If you could even call it that. We went out on like one date, and it wasn't even technically a full date. I believe his exact words were, "I consider you more of a sister." Truer words never spoken, hunh?"

"Thank goodness for that," Phoebe informed thankfully, "Could you imagine if you two had actually hit it off!"

"Ugh!" Lila stated with utter disgust, "Can we not! I'm ever so sure that we shouldn't even be going there."

Sheena laughed as she caught sight of the time, "Oh no! Come on dudettes or we're gonna be late for school."

…

"So how's Pheebs?" Arnold asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and slammed his locker shut.

Gerald smiled meekly, "She seems okay. I just hope today doesn't put too much stress on her."

Arnold nodded knowingly, "That's right. Elections for student council president is today."

"You know, she would have been a shoe-in for Prez if it wasn't for the fact that she was… well you know. The kids here haven't exactly been kind to her in the last few months."

Arnold nodded in agreement, "I know, but her friends sure aren't going to let that happen without a fight. Helga punched a girl in the face last week for whispering about Phoebe inches from her face. That must have sent the message to the entire student body."

Gerald laughed despite himself, "Remember me to thank her for that."

…

"So what is the deal with you and Lila anyways?" Sid demanded as he bombarded his unsuspecting friend.

Stinky looked down at him confused, "What?"

"You heard me. How does one go from being all hugs-and-kisses to full out ignoring each other?"

"I don't see how any of this concerns you Sid," Stinky replied back with agitation.

"Dude you're my friend, and Lila is my friend, and you've both been moping around for days. What could have possibly happened?"

Stinky didn't answer.

"It was Sandrine wasn't it!" Sid concluded with wide eyes, "Why is that chic so hell bent on ruining all of our lives! Did she set you up like she did with Arnold and Helga?"

"Sid relax," Stinky calmed, "Sandrine had nothing to do with me and Lila breaking up."

"So what? You two just drifted apart? Is that it?" Sid questioned doubtfully.

"It's complicated Sid," Stinky informed warily.

"Well then how about y-"

"VOTE FOR SANDRINE!"

Sid nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see who had interrupted him.

Stinky narrowed his eyes with annoyance as he and Sid watched Sandrine parade through the halls of Hilwood High; urging people to vote for her.

"Ugh! I forgot," Sid mumbled, "Elections are today, aren't they?"

Stinky nodded, "Yeah. But from the looks of it – Sandrine actually seems like she might win."

"Poor Pheebs," Sid sympathized.

Stinky managed a weak smile, before he and Sid bolted out of the hallway to avoid Sandrine.

…

"We already told the cops," Brooke informed suddenly.

Tom looked at her in surprise. "What? When?"

"Marianna's father was a cop," Brooke informed, "He took care of everything."

"What do you mean by 'he took care of everything,'" Tom demanded.

"Look, Mr. Van Der Rohe wasn't about to tarnish Marianna's clean record – so he pulled some strings…that's why we never got into any sort of trouble."

"Brooke! This whole situation is illegal!"

"Look…I know okay. That's why me and the rest of the girls tried to track down the victims' families. We weren't heartless Tom – We had to let them know what happened."

"So what happened when you found them?"

"Well the man had no other family members, and his wife only had an aunt. Other than that they had no one to count on but themselves. Apparently, the girl and her aunt had some sort of fallout and hadn't spoken to each other in years."

"Which explains why she killed herself when she found out her husband had died… he was all she had left."

…

"Hey you."

Aileen spun around in shock and found herself face to face with Phoebe.

"Oh! Hi Phoebe. You scared me."

Phoebe laughed easily.

"What's up?" Aileen pondered as she eyed her new-found friend.

"Nothing…it's just that…Well I'm a bit nervous," she admitted lightly.

"You? Nervous? Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Phoebe informed. "You know last year I would have been a shoe-in for president, but now…"

"Oh come on," Aileen lectured, "I mean look at who your opponent is. Nobody even likes Sandrine."

"Yeah," Phoebe stated knowingly, "But you haven't had to deal with the whispers and snickers that I hear daily. I just can't believe-"

"I have an idea," Aileen interrupted suddenly.

Phoebe looked at her confused, "You do? … Wait, what is it!"

"You'll see," Aileen snickered coyly as she pulled the unsuspecting girl towards the atrium.

…

"I still can't believe that you broke up with him via text message," Rhonda stated skyward as she watched Joey eye Nadine form across the room.

"Rhonda it's been over a week can you just drop it," Nadine begged as she scrambled through her purse for a much needed distraction.

"But you just really seemed to like him," Rhonda continued, "I mean what happened? You were moving on."

"Well what if I don't feel like moving on just yet," Nadine snapped suddenly, "What if I feel like I'd be cheating him because I still love Peapod."

"Nadine..." Rhonda reasoned.

"Look Rhonda, just drop it please."

"Fine," Rhonda caved.

Nadine flashed her a grateful smile.

"EXCUSE ME STUDENTS," Principal Wartz's voice boomed from within the school atrium, "Sandrine Mortimer has given me her accomplishment sheet to read to each of you; which you can keep in mind when you vote this afternoon."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, as Nadine made a gagging noise.

"I swear if she becomes class president, I will seriously hurt someone," Rhonda mumbled as she and Nadine took off towards the atrium.

…

"So how many more weeks is Olga working at the meat shop?" Harold asked as he followed Helga to the atrium of the school.

"I think Mr. Green returns the first week of June," Helga informed lightly, "Why? You sick of working at the hospital already?"

Harold laughed, "No. I'm really grateful that she and Mrs. McKesson let me cover her shifts."

"Yeah, well they believe in you Harold … and if Patty could see you now she would be mighty proud of you."

Harold beamed, "thanks Helga."

…

Aileen and Phoebe entered the atrium just as Wartz exited. They looked around with disgust as their fellow peers erupted into applause as they cheered on Sandrine.

"So what's your plan?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

"Just keep on watching," Aileen instructed as she stomped up to the podium on which Sandrine was basking upon.

"HI!" Aileen screamed in introduction, as the room quieted around her. Sandrine flashed her a death glare, as Phoebe watched on meekly.

"So," Aileen began, "We all just heard Principal Wartz read a list of Sandrine's accomplishments…I could try to do that for Phoebe but then we'd be here all day."

From somewhere within the room the applause of the gang could be heard from wherever each friend was standing within the enormous crowd. Their cheers set off an almost domino effect, in which followers also cheered in an attempt to feel accepted.

Aileen frowned.

"Uh…As you know, Phoebe's probably one of the most popular people in school. Something I'm definitely not. And yet she's my friend. She never cared about what clique I was part of. She never judged me based upon the kinds of clothes I wore. She looked past that stuff. And when you think about it, isn't that what we want in our president? Someone who can see past the superficial differences and bring us together?"

Phoebe flashed Aileen a weak smile in response.

"This year, Phoebe's had her share of ups and downs. Just like all of us. But most of you never saw it. Because even when life got hard, Phoebe never let it in. She was just... Phoebe. Tough, smart, one-of-a-kind. And I don't know about you but those are things that I look for in a leader. Phoebe Hyerdahl is my friend but that's not why I'm voting for her. I'm voting for her because of her heart and her spirit."

"Okay seriously Sheena your cousin rocks," Rhonda applauded as Nadine and Lorenzo nodded in approval.

Sheena flashed them an anxious smile. "Uh, yeah. Have you guys seen Sid?"

"I'm also voting for her," Aileen continued, "because she's the best person for the job. And just because she's pregnant isn't a reason to shun her."

"Who would have thought Camp Fire Lass was such a diva," Helga stated in awe. Harold smirked despite himself.

" If you were to go back in time and watch that happen to your own mothers…what would you do?...how would you feel?...I'd think about that while I'm casting my vote," Aileen concluded before exiting the stage.

Sandrine seethed and looked on in horror as she watched the faces of her peers contemplate Aileen's words.

…

"Hey Sid," Sheena announced as she sauntered up to her friend easily within the abandoned cafeteria, "How's it going?"

Sid smiled lightly, "Good. You?"

"Great," Sheena answered anxiously, "You?"

Sid looked at her confused.

"Well did you… so uh … did you happen to catch Aileen's speech in the atrium earlier?"

Sid shook his head, "Uh…No…Why was she giving a speech?"

"Oh, um…it was just to make people see that Pheebs was the best person to be president," Sheena stated airily.

Sid arched an eyebrow, "She did that for Pheebs?"

Sheena nodded easily, "yeah. Okay well I gotta go."

Sid watched in confusion as Sheena bolted out of the cafeteria. _What the hell was that about?_

Sheena breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the cafeteria, _Thank god he didn't hear her real voice or she would have been caught!_

…

Sid smiled to himself as he headed to the library to meet Lila.

He had run into Helga and Rhonda earlier, and both girls' were raving with praises about Aileen.

He plopped down into a chair opposite of Lila completely lost in thought. It wasn't until he heard Lila clear her throat that he realized that she had been seated in front of him for quite some time.

"So who's the lucky rebound skank?" Lila stated suddenly causing Sid to look at her with alarm.

"hunh?"

"Your smiling from ear to ear…has to be a girl," Lila stated knowingly.

"Sheena's cousin," Sid answered lightly.

Lila frowned, "Aileen?...you're dating Aileen!

"Well … no not really. She mostly disregards my presence most of the time."

Lila smirked, "I like her already."

Sid gasped, "Lila! … what's that supposed to mean?"

Lila looked at him pointedly, "Look. Before Stin and I broke up…he told me about your childish bet…and you guys suck…you do know Sheena will kill you when she hears about this."

"No one is telling Sheena anything," Sid instructed in horror, "Plus, in a way I'm kind of helping her."

Lila looked at him dumbfounded.

"If Aileen dates someone that's popular…then she'll be asked out by other guys, and considering her social history…I'm doing her a favor. Sheena says she doesn't get out much," Sid defended.

"Sid if you break her heart I'll-"

"No one will be getting their heart broken. The bet wasn't to make her fall in love with me…it was just to elevate her social status inso that she would be more popular than Sandrine," Sid rationalized.

"Yeah, well good luck with that," Lila stated with annoyance, "Because if she hasn't immediately fallen into your charms…then that speaks volumes…Someone ought to bring you down to earth once in a while. Being popular isn't everything…and I think you already know that by now."

…

Stinky exhaled in frustration as he sat on the quad and tried to clear his thoughts. He looked at the notebook which he held between his hands and looked at it in desperation.

"Is this seat taken?" Nadine questioned as she plopped herself down onto the ground next to Stinky.

Stinky smirked despite himself and casted the notebook aside, "Does it matter? You already claimed it now, didn't you."

Nadine smiled easily in response.

"Well someone seems quite happy," Stinky deduced as he referred to Nadine's bubbly appearance.

"Happier than I've been in a long time thank you," Nadine declared cheerfully.

"Well I'm glad that someone is," Stinky stated glumly.

"Hey," Nadine began as she nudged him playfully in the side, "I'll talk to Lila … she'll come around."

"No she won't," Stinky informed knowingly, "You didn't see her Nadine. She was absolutely terrified when she found out the truth."

Nadine pursed her lips in thought and glance down at the notebook Stinky had placed on his lap. "What's that?"

Stinky handed it to Nadine wordlessly as she read it over.

"You guys still aren't getting any closer to figuring out what happened to her, hunh?" Nadine whispered lightly.

Stinky shook his head, "It's like she's fallen off the face of the earth."

"I don't get it," Nadine stated in confusion. "I mean," she continued as she lowered her voice drastically, "Park attacked her … but you guys aren't sure if he turned her? … and then she bolts from your house and is never seen again."

"Patty said Kat told her something in confidence, but she doesn't want to betray her friends trust." Stinky informed.

"Would that information lead us to Kat?" Nadine asked hopefully.

Stinky shrugged.

"We'll find her Stin," Nadine reassured as convincingly as she could.

Stinky looked up at the sky worriedly, "I sure hope so."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Spoiler: the next chapter is going to be a bee-atch!

Tee Hee. TRUST ME SOMETHING HUGE HAPPENS; STORYLINES ARE STARTING TO WRAP UP HENCEFORTH. Approx: 5-6 chapters left.

~ Also - For Harry Potter fans - ... Well you don't really have to be fans, but you need to kind of know some parts of the plot to fully grasp it ... well, yeah, ANYWAYS - For those of you who haven't yet seen the Harry Potter musical - I urge you to check it out on Youtube before it's removed. IT IS THE FUNNIEST, BRILLIANT, PURE GENIUS creation I have ever seen.

The user who posted it is called StarKidPotter, and you can find the video by typing in A Very Potter Musical. It's kind of long - but it's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Pure brilliance and genius.

Well, until next time.

- iceprincessforever.


	69. Sins Of My Mother

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Middle of May**

…

"But I was just trying to help," Sid defended as Lila and Stinky looked at him dumbfounded.

Stinky got up from the table he was currently sitting at glumly, while Lila stopped in her tracks; inches from the door she was so desperately trying to escape through.

"Sid," Stinky began carefully, "I already told you – this doesn't concern you."

"But I'm the reason you guys broke up!" Sid exclaimed guiltily.

"What!" Lila and Stinky screamed in shock.

"Sid," Lila rationalized timidly, "What in the world gave you that idea."

"You said that you found out about the bet before the two of you split," he explained sadly, "It's because of the bet, isn't it?"

Lila shook her head, and slowly made her way over to the guilt ridden boy, "Sid it was not because of the bet."

Sid cast a look at Stinky doubtfully, but Stinky's expression seemed to reaffirm Lila's statement.

Sid looked at the floor glumly.

"You're a good friend, man," Stinky thanked, "But Lila and I…" he stated as he trailed off. Lila hesitantly made eye contact with him.

"Just need some space," he finished defeatingly, as Lila quickly looked away.

…

"Are you still playing with that?" Rhonda playfully lectured as she tried to pry the name generating device from Curly's hands.

"Rhonda," Curly begged, "Quit it! Let go."

"No," Rhonda fretted, "You're paying more attention to that stupid anagram-thing-a-ma-jig than me."

"Oh come on, Hard on," Curly joked.

Rhonda seethed and lunged for the device, "Would you quit calling me that."

Curly laughed maniacally in response.

"You know what, you're one to talk Dead Tush," she spat back, as Curly's composure stiffened.

"Okay fine, you win."

Rhonda smiled triumphly, as her boyfriend quickly shut off the device.

"Did you decide on what movie you want to see?" Curly asked as he tossed the generator aside.

"Evil Twin 12," Rhonda informed airily, as her cell phone went off.

She struggled with the items within her tote bag, before finally finding her cell. Pulling it out and narrowing her eyes at the screen, as she did.

"Is something wrong," Curly asked as he took in Rhonda's confused expression. Rhonda shook her head limberly.

"Ah, no. It's from Helga," she stated offhandedly. "She wants me to meet her at Green Meats."

"Then why the face?" he questioned as he made note of her earlier expression.

'It's nothing," Rhonda dismissed lightly with the wave of her hand. "It came from Olga's cell. I was just wondering why Olga had texted me."

Curly nodded easily, "Okay, well do you want me to go with you."

Rhonda shook her head, "Not necessary. I'll just meet you in front of the theatre at seven."

…

Lila frowned as she walked up the stairs of her stoop. She was inches from her front door, when a familiar female voice caused her to whirl around with surprise.

"Oh my god, Nadine!" Lila exclaimed as she swatted the grinning girl in the arm, "Don't sneak up on me like that! I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Nadine apologized still grinning.

"So what's up?" Lila asked as she pulled out her keys from her purse and unlocked her front door.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Nadine stated easily, while her tone became more serious.

Lila nodded lightly, "Sure. Come on in."

…

Patty nearly screamed as Park's eyes suddenly rolled up into the back of his head.

She should have been used to this by now. Park always did this when he was experiencing his visions, but the boy seemed to look as if he were about to have a seizure as well this time.

"Park," Patty calmed with a shaky voice, "Park, are you okay?"

Park didn't answer. Instead he seemed to be hyperventilating. Patty was silently grateful that he was still bounded to the walls, within Stinky's basement. For if he wasn't; he probably would have been flopping around the room at an uncontrollable speed.

"Park," Patty tried again, hoping that the sound of her voice would help to calm him down some how.

To her dismay it didn't work. His eyes suddenly became cloudy – something she had never seen happen to him before. She began to wonder if it was normal behaviour.

He needed help, she had to find Stinky.

Park suddenly became eerily still. His eyes however hadn't returned to normal; she could still see the whites of his eyes. And they still held the cloudy demeanour of earlier.

Patty slowly inched towards Park's defeated form, which was now slouched against the wall behind him. She slowly made her way to him and crouched down in front of him to inspect his now serene face.

In a move that surprised her, he lurched forward and began screaming out random words.

Footsteps behind her indicated that Stinky had returned.

Patty turned to look at him in shock, "What's happening to him?"

"He's a having a vision," Stinky informed anxiously.

"But he's never acted like this before," Patty replied worriedly.

"I know," Stinky responded, as he tried to calm Park. "But this vision is different."

"Why?"

"Because it's more intense than the others. Something bad is about to happen," Stinky replied reluctantly.

"Bad?" Patty questioned fearfully, "How bad?"

Park answered her question for her. "LOVED ONES ARE IN DANGER!"

Stinky tensed, "Loved ones? Who are you talking about Park! Whose loved ones?"

"LOVED ONES ARE IN DANGER!" Park screamed vehemently.

"Park!" Stinky yelled desperately, "Listen to me. Focus on my voice! Who is in danger?"

"FIRE!"

Patty eyes widened in shock.

Stinky tried his best not to fall apart, "Park, what fire … what are you talking about!"

"…HAROLD…HOSPITAL," Park wailed delusionally.

Patty looked at Stinky with a heart wrenching expression.

Stinky automatically let go of Park. The boy began to shake profusely against the wall.

"FIRE!"

Stinky ran towards Patty fearing the inevitable. The world around him seemed to revolve in slow motion.

Patty shook her head as he approached. "He's my husband."

"It's too soon," Stinky rationalized as he tried to grab her. But Patty was too fast.

Before he knew it, Stinky had grabbed into the void space which Patty had once occupied.

He let a scream rip through the air.

There was no doubt in his mind where she had disappeared off to. She had gone to find Harold.

…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lila questioned as she handed Nadine a glass of fruit punch.

Nadine smiled in appreciation as she took a few sips of punch from the glass. "I actually wanted to talk to you about your break up with Stin."

Lila shook her head and looked at Nadine with disbelief, "Not you too. Look, its really sweet and everything that you guys seem to care so much about me and Stin, but…we're just two different people."

Nadine laughed, "Different is an understatement."

Lila looked at Nadine confused, "I-I don't understand."

"Look Lila," Nadine began easily, "I'm probably the only person who understands what happened between you and Stin."

"Nadine I don't think that you do," Lila continued doubtfully.

Nadine smiled, "Yes, Lila I do."

"No, Nadine you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"Then why did we break up?" Lila asked exasperatedly.

"Because," Nadine stated knowingly, "Stin told you he was a vampire."

Lila looked at Nadine flabbergasted, "What?"

"And then you completely freaked when he did, rightly so," Nadine continued as if speaking of a trivial matter, "and you broke up with him, because of the weirdness."

Lila continued to stare at Nadine agape.

After a few minutes of silence, Lila finally broke it, "How did you…how do you…"

"Peapod," Nadine stated brightly.

Lila nearly fell out of her chair, "P-Peapod…Peapod's a-…He's one of them?"

Nadine furrowed her eyes brows, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

Lila buried her hands in her hair, "Don't tell me that you're one of them to."

Nadine laughed, "No Lila, I am not a vampire. I just happen to be dating one."

"But aren't you terrified," Lila screeched despite herself.

"Of what? Peapod?...Never!" Nadine replied sternly, "He's still the guy that I fell in love with. He would never hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" Lila questioned rationally.

"Because I trust him," Nadine declared.

Lila bit her lip, and looked at Nadine with a torn expression.

…

Helga laughed as Arnold made a face.

"Phoebe that's disgusting," Arnold commented as he watched the smaller Asian girl scarf down a chocolate and egg sandwich.

Suzie smiled sympathetically, "Hey, when I was pregnant I used to stuff my face with rice and peanut butter."

"Mmmm… you know what's also good an ice cream, peanut butter, mustard, and pickle sandwich," Phoebe divulged almost giddily.

Arnold clutched at his stomach, "Oh, that's it. I'm out," he informed as he got up nauseously.

Helga laughed and pulled him back down into the booth, "Jesus Arnoldo you're such a prissy."

Suzie smiled as she began to walk away from the table, "I'll just go get your bill."

Helga waved as she left, just as her cell phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the text she was just sent.

"It's Rhonda," she informed easily, as she got up, "I have to go meet her at Green Meats."

"Want us to go with you," Phoebe suggested, as Suzie returned to the table with the bill.

"No, that's alright," Helga stated dismissively, "I'll catch you guys later."

Arnold grabbed the bill and looked it over, as Helga grabbed her purse.

"Hey, Arnold," Phoebe began as she finished the last bits of her sandwich, "Do you mind dropping me off at the hospital on the way. I have to meet Harold there later."

Arnold nodded easily in response, as Helga ruffled through her purse looking for her wallet.

"How much do we gotta pay," she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"I got it," Arnold stated dismissively.

"What! No, you paid last time," Helga noted.

"I got it," Arnold informed firmly.

"Arnoldo!"

"Pataki!"

"Would you just give me the bill," Helga demanded as she tried to pry it out of his hands.

"Phoebe can you reason with her," Arnold stressed. "And aren't you supposed to go meet Rhonda."

"Don't distract me."

"Don't be difficult," Arnold played.

"Me? You're the one being difficult!"

"Would you too cut it out," Phoebe hushed, as Suzie made her way back to the table.

Phoebe handed Suzie her credit card, "There! Problem solved."

…

"What's wrong with you?" Aileen acquired as she took a seat next to Sid on the docks, Sid turned to look at her startled.

"I tried to help two people I care about, and I think I somehow made their problem worse," Sid explained glumly.

Aileen smirked despite herself, "Typical Sid."

Sid looked at her offended, "What?"

Aileen smiled in response, "You always over-react about things that you shouldn't. Your hearts in the right place. And I'm pretty sure that they know that."

Sid smiled meekly, "You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"

Aileen laughed, "I tell myself that every day, actually."

Sid grinned and brightened considerably as the duo stared off into the sunset.

…

Lila looked at Nadine uncomfortably, but was soon interrupted by the sound of the Sawyer doorbell.

"I'll be right back," Lila stated quietly as she got up, and headed towards her front door.

She flung open the door, only to be greeted by the radiant face of Brooke Wellington.

"Brooke," Lila greeted easily, "Hi. Uh… my dad isn't home right now."

"Oh, I know dear, "Brooke replied breezily, "But I just thought that I'd drop by and bring these lasagnes. My cook actually made a few extra for the fundraiser that I have tonight, and well I didn't want them to go to waste, and since your father loves lasagne and all."

Lila laughed, "Yeah, sure. Um, come right in."

Brooke smiled brightly and followed Lila into the house.

The two finally made their way into the kitchen where Nadine was still waiting. Brooke smiled brightly in greeting, upon seeing Nadine.

"Hi Ms. Wellington," Nadine greeted as she got up from her seat.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Brooke pardoned.

Nadine shook her head, "Uh, no I was just leaving actually."

Lila smiled weakly as she showed Nadine out.

Nadine spun around and flashed Lila a bright smile, "Just follow your heart," she bided quietly.

Lila nodded stoically as she watched Nadine leave.

…

"…FIRE," Park panted, as Stinky watched him apprehensively.

"…HAROLD … PHOEBE…" Park continued.

Peapod frowned, as he looked at Stinky, "How long has this been going on?"

"About an hour," Stinky replied quietly. "Which is why I called you here. Follow Phoebe and make sure she comes to no harm. Patty's already gone to warn Harold."

"But I thought you said it was too soon," Peapod questioned as he eyed Stinky.

"It is," Stinky admitted, "But she ran out of here so fast … I couldn't stop her."

…

"Damn it," Harold yelled as he pulled the chicken he was trying to cook out of the oven.

He had momentarily closed his eyes for a minute, and had dozed off despite himself. The one minute nap had somehow turned into a thirty minute nap, and now his dinner was ruined.

Smoke had begun to engulf the small kitchen, and as a reflex he began to cough.

The smoke detector within the kitchen began to singing, and Harold groaned in annoyance.

He looked around the cloudy kitchen for a broom. Upon finding one, he grabbed it and nudged the smoke detector with it – to shut it up.

A desperate scream from within his living room caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Harold dropped the broom, and headed towards the source of the scream he had heard.

He entered his living room, only to find himself greeted with the face of his deceased wife.

…

"Oh Lila," Brooke began sympathetically, after Lila had informed her of her break up with Stinky, "look it's his loss. There are a ton of guys out there that would be lucky to have you."

Lila smiled up at her uneasily in response, "I'll make sure to tell those boys that you said so."

"I'm serious," Brooke replied breezily, "You know a client once told me that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else."

Lila froze and eyed Brooke speculatively, just as Brooke stopped to contemplate what she had just said.

"Oh my God!" she stated upon realization, "I just realized what that meant! Uhhhh, ohhh my God. I-I thought it was more philosophical, you know get to know them... not get under them…"

Lila looked at Brooke scandalized, "Ms. Wellington!"

"Uhhhh, scratch that."

…

Harold was vaguely aware of the fact that he was staring into the eyes of someone. He was vaguely aware of her presence. But his mind and his heart just couldn't seem to comprehend the reality of it.

"Harold," she stated quietly, when he didn't say anything.

Harold continued to stare at her in shock.

"Harold," she continued tentatively, when he still said nothing or made no sudden movement.

She took a step towards him cautiously, as he remained glued to his spot.

She looked at him hopefully, drinking in every expression his face was emitting; trying desperately to read his mind.

_I don't understand._

Patty swallowed hard, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

Harold looked down at her confused.

_What?_

"I used hydrochlorothiazide to lower my heart rate," she admitted. "I wasn't dead, when you put me into that casket?"

Harold's features automatically filled with horror.

"You did not burry me alive," Patty re-assured.

Harold's features relaxed, but then became tense once more.

"I can read thoughts," Patty clarified, explaining his thought.

"I don't understand," Harold finally spoke. "How did you…Why did you …What…Who…"

"You told me that you'd love me no matter what," she reminded, "And I couldn't leave you- I just couldn't…"

Harold continued to look at her in shock.

"I told you miracles happen, and I found one," Patty explained, "You mean everything to me."

Harold arched an eyebrow, "How is it that you're here? How is this possible?"

"Because…Because I'm a vampire."

…

"…HOSPITAL…HAROLD…PHOEBE…ANSWERS…"

Stinky ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "What does any of that mean?"

"FIRE…ANSWERS…HOSPITAL…HAROLD…PHOEBE…" Park continued to scream.

Stinky yelled in frustration, as he grabbed a notebook, and tried to make sense of Park's random words.

"…ANSWERS," Park screamed again, as his body shook rigidly.

Stinky threw the notebook aside, and grabbed Park forcibly, "What answers? What are you trying to tell us?"

"…HOSPITAL…ANSWERS…HAS THE …HAROLD MUST…"

Stinky looked at his friend in defeat, as he struggled to make sense of everything.

He grabbed his cell phone, and dialled a number anxiously. Within seconds Peapod answered on the other line.

"Is Phoebe alright?" Stinky asked fearfully.

"Yeah," Peapod replied back quietly, "She's with Arnold right now. She's fine. Did Park say anything else?"

"No," Stinky replied anxiously.

"I'll call you if anything happens," Peapod informed.

Stinky nodded against his cellphone, "As will I."

…

Helga entered Green Meats and looked around the store in confusion.

The store was open, regardless of the fact that it was closing time, and Olga and Rhonda were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Helga called out as she looked behind the counter of the shop.

"Olga?...Rhonda?"

Helga pulled out her cell phone and dialled Rhonda's number. She tapped her foot impatiently while she was met with one ring after the next.

It wasn't until she was listening to the seventh ring that she heard it.

The telltale faint sound of Rhonda's cell phone ringing within the shop.

Helga frowned as she followed the sound apprehensively. As she approached the back of the store the sound got louder. She soon realized that the sound was coming from the walk in freezer from the back of the store.

Helga panicked and flung open the door quickly.

To her horror she found Rhonda bounded to a chair. Her mouth had been duct taped.

Olga lay strapped to another chair unconscious.

Helga ran over to Rhonda quickly and pulled the tape off of her friend's mouth.

"Rhonda? What the hell happened?"

"No time to explain," Rhonda cried, "We have to get out of here before she comes back?"

"Before who comes back?" Helga yelled as she ran over to Olga. God willingly she detected a pulse.

Rhonda screamed, and Helga whirled around before her friend could answer.

Helga felt something hard collide with her head; she hit the ground with a thud, as the world around her spiralled into darkness.

…

Stinky continued to struggle to come to terms with Park's vague messages of impending doom.

"…ACCIDENT…TRUTH…FIRE…HAROLD…HOSPITAL…ANSWER…HOSPITAL HAS THE ANSWERS…HAROLD…PHOEBE…TRUTH…ACCIDENT…"

Stinky froze. Finally! He finally uttered a full sentence.

He ran over and grabbed Park, "What answers? What hospital?"

"…HAROLD…PHOEBE…"

"Park focus," Stinky yelled, "What answers?"

"…HAROLD HAS THE ANSWER…TRUTH…HOSPITAL…"

"Harold has the answers? Harold has the answer to what?"

"…PHOEBE HAS THE ANSWERS…"

"Who has the answers Park? What answers?"

"…DANGER! THEY'RE IN DANGER…"

"Who's in danger? Harold? Phoebe? Both?"

"…HOSPITAL…"

Stinky screamed in frustration.

"…HAROLD…PHOEBE…"

"Hospital has the answers," Stinky repeated, "Harold has the answers, Phoebe has the answers…answers to what?"

"…HOSPITAL … FILE…FILE …PHOEBE…HAROLD…"

Stinky looked at Park in confusion, "Hospital file? Are the answers in a hospital file?"

"…HAROLD…PHOEBE…"

"Are the answers in Phoebe and Harold's hospital file?"

"…HAROLD…HOSPITAL…HAROLD…FIND…HOSPITAL…ANSWER…"

"Park damn it, what about the damn hospital!" Stinky screamed. _What if they were running out of time? What was he trying to warn them about?_

"…ANSWERS…HAROLD FINDS ANSWER AT HOSPITAL…"

"Harold finds answer at hospital?" Stinky repeated to himself as he grabbed his cell, and dialled a number.

…

"Vampire," Harold replied in disbelief. "This…This has got to be a dream. I probably inhaled too much smoke."

"Harold, I know how this must sound," Patty rationalized, "but it's the truth."

Harold shook his head, "I just need a nap, and when I wake up, I am going to be kicking myself in the ass for dreaming up this crap to begin with."

"Harold, please!" Patty begged as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

The sudden contact caused Harold to freeze in his spot once again; he turned around to face her.

Her hands were cold, but it still held that familiar electric feeling it usually did when he grazed her skin.

He looked into her eyes; cursing himself for the sudden feeling that he felt that this might in fact be true.

He frowned. He shouldn't be doing this. It was unhealthy to put himself through this. Why was his subconscious doing this to him? She wasn't really here?

"But I am," Patty reassured, "I am here."

Harold didn't know why, but for some reason completely alien to him; he believed her.

In a swift movement he pulled her closer towards him for a needful hug.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him greedily.

Harold held onto her so tightly, as if he feared that she would disappear if he let go.

Patty smiled against his chest, "I missed you."

Harold continued to hold on to her tightly, "Let's just say that I believe you…that you're a vampire … what does that mean for us?"

Patty pulled back gently; not breaking the embrace, and looked up at him. "I'll explain everything," she replied with a smile.

Harold's heart leapt, "I missed that," he stated quietly.

She looked up at him confused, "What?"

"Your smile," he answered, as he lowered his head lightly towards hers.

He then paused briefly, before their lips touched, "I'm allowed to kiss you, right? … You aren't going to bite my lips off or anything?"

Patty looked up at him flabbergasted, "Harold?"

Harold smirked playfully, "Kidding … well sort of."

"I am not going to bite off your lips," Patty assured, just as Harold's phone went off.

Harold frowned and answered it reluctantly, "Hello?"

"Harold?" Stinky stressed from the other line, "I know this might sound strange, but you have to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? Who's hurt?" Harold asked horrified.

"No one is hurt?" Stinky informed anxiously, "But you just need to go there."

"Why?"

Patty mouthed a _'who is it'_ while Harold whispered, "Stin."

To his surprise Patty grabbed the phone out of his hand, and spoke directly to Stinky.

"What happened? Did Park say anything else?"

"Park?" Harold demanded in confusion.

Patty hung up the phone. "Harold, I'll explain everything in the car. But you have to get to the hospital now."

…

Arnold waved goodbye to Phoebe as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

He had insisted on waiting with her until Harold came to start his shift, but the small girl had ushered him away, conveying that she would be fine.

Arnold rubbed the side of his temples as he came to a red light. The sound of his cell phone ringing caused him to turn his attention away from the road, and towards the caller ID of the device.

"Hey Curly," he answered nonchalantly, "What's up?"

"Has Helga seen Rhonda?" Curly replied earnestly.

"Try calling her cell," Arnold offered as the light turned green; he then turned his cell on speaker.

"I did that," Curly replied worriedly, "and neither of them is answering. I just thought that Helga might be with you."

"Well she's not," Arnold responded lightly, "She left me and Pheebs at Kokoshka's to meet Rhonda at Green Meats like over an hour ago."

Curly paused.

"Curly? … You still there?"

"Uh…yeah," Curly replied fretfully, "Um…I'm gonna go spin by the meat shop. I'll call you back if I can't find them."

"Curly are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded unconvincingly, "I just have a weird feeling that something's not right."

Arnold sped past his driveway, and did a three point turn in the middle of his street.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna meet you there. It's not like Helga to not return calls, so I'll see there in ten."

…

Phoebe smiled and waved at Harold as she approached the front desk of Hilwood Hospital's paediatric unit.

"What's with all the boxes," Phoebe noted as she watched Harold ruffle through boxes of paperwork.

Harold shrugged and continued to plough through the boxes.

"What are you looking for?" the small girl questioned as she made her way to where Harold was standing.

"Honestly Pheebs I have no idea," he stated with mystification.

Phoebe arched an eyebrow dubiously, "hunh?"

Harold ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Look, if you're busy we can talk about the assignment later," Phoebe suggested lightly, "You seem preoccupied."

Harold's face lit up, "Pheebs you're a genius!"

"That I know," Phoebe played, "But I'm not following."

"Harold, Phoebe, Hospital, file, answers…" Harold mumbled quickly, "It all makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't," Phoebe continued bewildered.

Harold ran over to the computer and typed in a name in the database.

Phoebe stole a glance at the screen as he did, "Why are you typing Marianna Van Der Rohe's name into the hospital record database? Are you even allowed to do that?"

Harold smiled as he was met with five results, "Phoebe, look for box 1250. It should be file 245A."

"What should be file 245A?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Answers," Harold informed breezily.

…

Helga awoke with a splitting headache.

She looked around the room in a daze, only to realize that she could barely move her hands and legs.

The room she was in was freakishly cold.

_Cold?_

It was all coming back to her. She had found Rhonda and Olga tied up in the walk in freezer.

She vaguely made out the figure of Olga's still unconscious body; still tied to a chair towards the back of the freezer.

Soft whimpers filled the room. Helga turned her head to the left and found Rhonda struggling with the rope that bounded her wrists.

"Rhonda?" Helga whispered hoarsely.

Rhonda stiffened from her spot on the chair that she was currently being held prisoner upon and peered through the darkness, "Helga! Oh, Helga! Thank god you're awake. We hafta get out of here."

"Rhonda what the hell is going on?" Helga demanded, as she tried to wiggle free out of the rope that bounded her legs; from her spot on the cold floor.

Rhonda froze as she sniffed the air, "Do you smell that?"

Helga went rigid, as she adjusted her eyes towards the creases of the locked door. "Rhonda, please tell me that I'm delusional. Please tell me you don't see that."

"Oh god!" Rhonda screamed as she struggled against the chair. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Helga used all of her strength to manoeuvre her body towards the steel door. She hoisted herself into a sitting position, and used her bounded hands to signify help; as she pounded on the door. "Help! Somebody help us!"

The smoke coming through the door began to make it difficult to breathe.

"Oh god!" Rhonda screamed, "We're gonna be burnt alive!"

…

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the fundraiser?" Brooke asked as she powered her nose, "Rhonda always loves those things."

Lila shook her head and declined politely, "Oh, that's sweet of you to offer, but I don't really feel up to it."

Brooke nodded easily, as she closed her powder compact. "Would excuse me for a minute, but I need to use the bathroom."

Lila smiled and pointed the way to Brooke, even though Brooke already knew where it was.

Sighing, Lila took a seat upon her couch. She reached for the remote for the television set, only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

She got up tiredly, and trekked over to the front door of the house, only to be bombarded with a cloth which was pressed firmly to her face.

It was odourless, but it caused her to lose her balance. It wasn't until she was slipping to the floor unconsciously, that she realized it was chloroform.

…

Phoebe looked at the file Harold had instructed her to find in shock.

"So Marianna brought this woman in here," Phoebe noted as she flipped through the pages of the file.

Harold nodded, "Tragic. She was pregnant when she was brought in."

"She had twins," Phoebe noted as she pointed to the bottom of the sheet.

"It appears so," Harold continued lightly, as Phoebe flipped the page.

The smaller girl then gasped, as she pointed to the names on the sheet. "Harold, look at the names of the twins!"

Harold tensed and grabbed his cell phone, "Pheebs, excuse me for a second."

"Where are you going? We have to call Helga and Rhonda!"

"I'll be right back," Harold stated as he ran into an isolated hall.

He dialled a number and as expected Stinky answered.

"We have a big problem!" Harold informed gravely.

…

Arnold pulled up to the front of Green Meats just in time to see Curly being dragged away from the shop by a firefighter.

"What the hell?" Arnold screamed in horror loudly, causing Curly to whirl around to face him.

"Please tell me that they aren't in there?" Arnold demanded as the firefighter looked at Arnold gravely.

"A part of the roof collapsed a few seconds ago," Curly mumbled in grief.

Arnold shook his head, as he grabbed hold of the firefighter, "Please tell me that no one was in there."

"We had a few firefighters in the building a few minutes ago; there aren't any signs of anyone being in there."

Arnold looked at Curly who looked at the firefighter doubtfully.

"You think they're in there," Arnold concluded once the firefighter was out of earshot.

Curly bit his lip, "They're not answering their phones!"

Arnold caught sight of Simmons running towards the boys.

The teacher looked at them terrified, "What happened?"

"No one seems to know," Curly answered fretfully.

Simmons glanced around the surrounding area distractedly, "Have you seen Olga?"

Arnold swallowed hard; as Curly ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Olga's missing too?" Arnold questioned cautiously, causing Simmons to look at him in alarm.

"Too?" Simmons responded horrified, "What do you mean? Who else is missing?"

"Rhonda and Helga," Curly informed fearfully, "and we think they're in there."

"What? I don't-"

"Excuse me," a firefighter interrupted as he walked up to the group, "Did you say Helga?"

Arnold looked at the man in shock, "Yes he did, why?"

"We found this inside," he informed as he handed him the destroyed cell phone. Helga's bedazzled name however still remained intact at the back.

Arnold felt all the color drain from his face as he looked at the building in horror, "HELGA!" he screamed as he tried to run into the building.

A swarm of officers held him back firmly.

"Let me go!" He screamed distraught, "Get off me! Let me inside!"

…

Brooke exited the bathroom, and glanced around confused. "Lila?"

No answer. She furrowed her eyebrows in shock, as she continued to search the house.

"Lila? Are you here?"

Brooke frowned, it wasn't like Lila to be so rude, and just leave without indication.

_Where was she?_

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	70. Revenge Is Pleasure Homed To The Crazies

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

The fire bit belongs to The Young and the Restless. It was from when J.T. saved Colleen, and pulled her out of Gina's wreckage.

**CLARIFICATION: **Some people seem to be combining storylines; I don't blame you – it's hard to keep track of everything I've made you read. But, just to recap – these are the three major murder plots of the story:

_The Hilwood Murderer__:_ - Abducts children in a specific pattern. If the murderer abducts a female, then that_ female_ will have to be a _light-haired brunette_ with _hazel eyes_. However, if the murderer abducts a male - the male will have to be a blonde with green eyes.

_The Trimmer Siblings:_ - Senna Dior Trimmer and Andy Bradley Trimmer were siblings who lived in Toronto, Canada. Senna was five years old and Andy was fourteen when they witnessed their parent's murders. The two kids became traumatized by the event, and went on a murder spree. Police in Toronto clued into their misdeeds two years later. They infiltrated the Trimmer home and found twenty-two bodies, but the siblings were long gone by then. Helga and Curly were given the "Trimmer Murders" as part of Simmons's assignment.

_The Sisterhood of 1975:_ - Consisted of Brooke (Rhonda's mother), Miriam (Helga and Olga's mother), Shelia (Lorenzo's mother), and Marianna (Phoebe and Harold's research subject for Simmons's project). The twins born to the couple killed in this assignment are people you already know. Any guesses?

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Middle of May – Continued**

…

"Get off!" Arnold screamed, as he nearly punched one of the firefighters in the face.

Curly grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from the officers. "Sorry," he apologized as one of the men nodded, and the group of firefighters walked away cautiously. "Arnold, just try to calm down," Curly beckoned.

"Calm down!" Arnold screamed as Simmons's watched him apprehensively, "I can't calm down; not until I know that she's alright! She could be d-"

"Don't say it!" Curly silenced, "Don't you dare say it! We have to be positive! … There are a ton of places that Helga, Rhonda and Olga could be."

"What about her cell phone?" Arnold practically screamed.

"Maybe she lent it to somebody," Curly offered hopefully, "Or she stopped by here earlier, and it fell out of her purse or something."

"Then where the hell is she, Curly?" Arnold demanded.

Curly sulked, "I don't know."

Arnold's face fell.

"Look," Simmons spoke up, "We can't give up, okay?" he stated reassuringly, "wherever they are, we'll find them. Everything's gonna be all right."

Arnold turned to look at him miserably, "not if they're in there, it won't."

…

Brooke nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud crash echoed within the Sawyer household.

She frowned as she realized that the sound had come from the basement.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief; _Lila must have gone down there while I was in the bathroom._

She carefully made her way to the basement door and flung it open only to be greeted by darkness.

Her forehead creased with telltale wrinkles of worry. "Lila, honey? Are you alright?"

A muffled noise answered her response. She flinched lightly with confusion, and fiddled against the basement wall, as she made her way down to the basement, in hopes of detecting a light switch.

She finally found one, once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, and flung it on anxiously.

To her horror she found an unconscious Lila and Lorenzo bounded and placed upon chairs.

And a terrified Shelia screaming against a gag.

Brooke's blood ran cold as she ran towards her imprisoned friend.

Shelia's muffled screams continued in vain, as Brooke tried to un-gag her friend.

Shelia suddenly stopped screaming, as footsteps echoed within the small basement.

Brooke managed to pull the gag off of her, and then whipped her attention towards the basement staircase. She froze in confusion, as her red-haired nemesis made her way down the stairs.

Brooke looked at her in confusion, "Maureen, what the hell are you doing here?"

Maureen smiled at her wickedly, "getting my revenge," she informed as she shot a tranquilizer dart into Brooke's chest.

…

"But other than the cell phone, you found nothing to indicate that someone was trapped in that building?" Simmons questioned as the firefighter nodded.

Arnold looked at Curly and nodded; while Curly mirrored the gesture, before watching Arnold walk away.

"The restaurant was closed," the firefighter responded, "I think it's highly unlikely."

"I don't want '_highly unlikely_,' chief. I want something definitive," Simmons spat back.

"I promise you, Mr. Simmons, we are working as fast as humanly possible. When a building has sustained a fire like this, it's unstable. I will not endanger my men's lives when the likelihood of rescuing anyone is minimal."

"Let me go in there! I'll sign a release, whatever you need!" Simmons reasoned.

Curly brightened, "I will, too. Please, just let us go in."

"Absolutely not! Under no circumstances can we allow either of you into that building."

Simmons sighed, and looked at Curly, "Something like this happens, and it's like your whole life flashes before your eyes. You realize how much you'd miss if you lost someone you love."

Curly nodded, "And things you wish you would have done differently."

Simmons flashed him a weak smile, and looked to the side of him, but then frowned suddenly. "Curly? Where's Arnold?"

Curly stiffened, and spun around, "he was right behind me … I don't…" he trailed off as both men turned to look at the now extinguished, but highly unstable building.

"He couldn't have," Simmons stated assuringly, "he's got to be around here somewhere."

Curly eyed him doubtfully before turning his attention back to the demolished meat shop.

…

Helga looked around the cold freezer in a daze; willing herself to stay awake, as she pounded with the minimal strength she had left. It would be a miracle if anyone could hear her.

She coughed hoarsely, her mouth felt parched from the rapid screams of earlier.

Olga still remained unconscious on the floor and Rhonda had apparently fainted out of shock.

_It was so cold_.

The smoke from earlier had mysteriously disappeared; though she was confident that someone had extinguished the flames which had caused it.

Her main fear now was not being burnt alive, but the fact that they would not be found. No one had seemed to hear her screams for help. It had all been in vain. And the freezer was cold. She was positive that her fingers were in the process of becoming icicles.

If freezing to death wasn't her undoing then this frozen prison certainly would be. She had heard a loud crash earlier. She was positive that it had been an earthquake. There was no doubt in her mind that the structure was collapsing. And if her suspicions held true, then that meant she would be crushed to death.

Helga let a tear run down her cheek as her breathing became shallow. She continued to pound on the door lifelessly to no avail.

…

Lila stirred lackadaisically and whimpered lightly as she adjusted her eyes to her new surroundings.

She nearly screamed as her eyes zeroed in on Lorenzo's slump form.

She willed herself not to panic as the events from earlier came flooding back to her.

"Good," Maureen seethed as she eyed Lila, "You're awake."

Shelia's head jerked to the left and addressed Lila's conscious demeanor.

"Leave her alone," Shelia yelled, "your issue is with us."

"And what makes you think that I'm doing this because of you," Maureen spat back,

Shelia swallowed hard, as Brooke's eyes fluttered open weakly.

Shelia looked at Brooke in a state of panic as her friend locked eyes with Maureen.

"Get away from her," Brooke ordered angrily.

Maureen smiled back at her evilly as she picked up a heavy flashlight, and swung it around menacingly, before letting it collide with Lila's head. "Not a chance."

…

Phoebe looked from Curly to Simmons; distress filling her features.

Gerald appeared at her side. Terror filled his handsome features as he inspected his soundings.

"It's Maureen," Harold informed as he handed the file to Miles and Martin. "Probably some sick form of payback, because of the accident."

"This whole thing was a setup!" Curly fumed. "I don't believe this."

Simmons looked at the building with apprehension, _Olga please be alright!_

…

Peapod winced as Park continued to scream forthcoming horrors within the room.

Stinky looked at him wordlessly.

"Has he been like this long?" Nadine questioned as Patty stared at Park uneasily.

Peapod rubbed the side of his temples and sighed, "Are Helga, Rhonda, and Olga alright?"

Patty shrugged sadly, "They don't know yet. Harold said that he'd call if anything comes up."

Peapod looked at Nadine uneasily, "So what is this Maureen chic out to prove. Does she think she can receive some form of solace by killing everyone and their loved ones that were tied to that accident?"

Nadine bit her lip in response, but then froze. "What did you just say?"

Peapod looked at her taken aback, "Uh…I said, does she think she can receive some form of solace by killing everyone and their loved ones that were tied to that accident?"

Patty furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Nadine in shock, "You're thinking that Peapod could have been a target, because of his relationship to Helga and Olga."

Peapod looked from Nadine to Patty in shock, "You're saying that if I were … I could have been one of her victims."

Patty stiffened as Nadine turned to look at her. She then tore her attention away from Nadine and directed her focus towards Stinky. Her features filled with panic.

"Stin, Lila is related to Helga and Peapod … you don't think that she could possibly be in danger do you."

Stinky looked at her flabbergasted and suddenly hurtled over on the floor in pain.

Everyone flinched and ran over to him.

Stinky looked up at them with a daze. Blood was trickling down the side of his head. He held a hand up and touched the injured spot tentatively.

Nadine panicked, "Stin, how did that happen?"

Peapod met Stinky's gaze, "The lifeline. You imprinted on her didn't you?"

Patty went pale; if that were even possible. "She's in trouble."

Stinky got up quickly; and without a moment of hesitation, disappeared off into the night, before anyone could protest.

…

Arnold coughed and shone a flashlight at the crumbling spot that was once known as the cashier counter within Green Meats.

The entire place had been torched. He carefully navigated himself within the debris of the store and scoured the shop for any indication of life.

"There is no way anyone could have survived this!" he concluded as he inspected the damages from the fire.

He would have punched the wall in frustration, if it weren't for the fear he had that it would collapse upon him. The place was practically a ticking bomb ready to go off. One wrong move and it would result in the death of him.

He tried to distract himself from the sickening feeling that was churning in his stomach, and scolded himself to stay positive. Helga was a fighter. If she was in fact in here, she would have managed to fight death itself, because that's what she was: a fighter.

He let the flashlight sweep the shop quickly on hopes of detecting anything. Anything would be better than seeing the pile of charred wood and melting canvases.

His heart sank as the minutes of his search literally seemed to tick off years off of his life. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He was about to scream in frustration and release all of his pent up angst, when he heard it.

It was very faint. But he heard it nonetheless. His heart leapt, and quickly maneuvered his way over to a wall that was barricaded by protruding rubble.

The sound still echoed within the shop, and he worked as quickly and carefully as he could; removing the debris from what used to belong to the roof.

He finally pulled the last piece of debris from the wall, only to realize that the pile of rubble had been blocking a door.

He looked at it for a split second with confusion. _The freezer?_

He flung it open and to his horror found Rhonda, Olga and Helga inside.

Rhonda and Olga were both lying unconscious within the frozen prison, while Helga – he soon realized – had been the source for the noise he had heard earlier. She had propped herself up against the door and had been mechanically pounding against it for god knows how long.

Arnold sighed and practically scooped her into his arms. She peered up at him disoriented.

"Helga?" he cautioned as he ran a hand through her hair tenderly, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and met his gaze with confusion. She was shaking, and her features tensed with lack of recognition.

Arnold looked at her helplessly, "Baby, are you alright?"

She nodded lightly, and looked at him weakly.

He pulled out his cellphone quickly and called Curly.

As expected Curly answered.

"I found them," Arnold informed as he held onto Helga tightly, "They're in the meat shop."

…

Shelia narrowed her eyes at Maureen with disdain, as sudden recollection came flooding back to her.

"You…You were at the restaurant when I got poisoned."

Brooke looked at Shelia horrified, and looked back at Maureen with disgust.

"I remember," Shelia babbled, "Sheena had spotted you with Bob."

Maureen groaned in response, "That night should have been your last."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Brooke cried despite herself.

Maureen looked at her vehemently, "For my parents!"

"What?" Brooke continued dumbfounded, as Shelia shook her head in disappointment.

"I warned you," Shelia announced suddenly in tears, "I told you that we were being hunted! But no! Nobody ever listens to Shelia!"

"Shut up!" Maureen screamed, silencing everyone within the room.

"Do you have any idea how horrid it was growing up with my mother's aunt? That woman was horrible!" Maureen screamed. "My brother and I had tolerated that woman's abuse until the day she died, and then we were finally free of her."

"How did you know?" Brooke asked suddenly, despite every cell in her body urging her otherwise, "How did you know about the accident."

"My aunt," Maureen answered bitterly, "She would love to remind me and Nate about how our mother went off and got herself killed, just so that she wouldn't have to deal with us! … But on her death bed, she divulged the truth. She told us about how this young girl came to her house crying about the events that had transpired. If your stupid friend Marianna hadn't told her about the accident, she would have let Nate and I rot in social services!"

"Their deaths were an accident," Shelia reasoned, "We never meant for-"

"For what?" Maureen interrupted, lividly.

"So what," Brooke began anxiously, "What is this? An eye for an eye? Is this your way of gaining revenge! By hurting people who had no part in our mistake!"

"This is your punishment!" Maureen informed angrily, "I doubt that your children's deaths hardly mean nothing to you. And what about your failed marriages? To bad Marianna's husband, and Tony couldn't fall into my charms like Buckley and Bob did. … But it's not like I didn't try."

"You stay away from Tony!" Shelia threatened, as Maureen flashed her a cocky smile in return.

"Oh! I have no intention on seducing your husband," Maureen informed nauseously; "It takes all of my willpower to keep from vomiting when having sex with Buckley and Bob."

Brooke rolled her eyes with disgust.

"How long have you been plotting this…your revenge?" Shelia continued fearfully. Though in reality, she was trying to buy some more time, in hopes that someone might show up and save them.

Maureen smiled, "Years."

"What do you mean? Years?" Brooke asked with a quivering voice.

"My aunt died when Nate and I were 18," she informed trivially, "Naturally we inherited all of her wealth, not that it was much. Her death bed confessional provided a purpose to my life."

"I was able to track down Marianna within a couple of months, and I plotted my attack slowly, and then killed her and her family within that year," she revealed almost victoriously. " I was able to get her to reveal everyone's names that were involved in the crash. She agreed naturally – I mean, what kind of position was she in to disagree. It was either tell me the truth or watch your family die."

Brooke and Shelia continued to listen to her in horror. Maureen let out a vicious laugh, "Imagine her surprise when I didn't keep up my end of the bargain. … So yeah, I killed her, and her family. Then it was off to find Delilah."

Brooke began to cry, Tom's suspicions had proved true, and now she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to him. Lila was going to die, and it would be all her fault. And Rhonda! Where was her daughter?

"Miriam's attack was much more fun to watch," Maureen informed almost giddily, "And wait until I kill Bob!" she cackled, "Just imagine the look on his face when he finds out the truth! Disgusting old bat! Serves him right!"

"You can't take pride for Miriam's death," Shelia stated bravely, "You never got to her."

Maureen arched an eyebrow, "Oh, but I did! Miriam never killed herself. I did. I killed her when I went upstairs to snatch her grandchild. I fabricated the scene. I put the divorce papers in the right spot, and smothered her with a pillow, before injecting her with the toxins that would prove she downed a bottle of sleeping pills. I left the empty bottle where it could be found, and then waltzed out of that house like nothing happened…before snatching Bob's intended divorce papers."

"You monster!" Shelia screamed with utter hatred.

"You're the reason I became this way," Maureen spat back, "So then, what does that make you?"

"What about Jason and Natasha?" Shelia continued, despite herself, "Was that you?"

Maureen smiled sheepishly, "What do you think? … Of course, I did you all in, and the best part about it, is that no one is any bit the wiser. And stupid Bob and Buckley have already written me into their wills, which means I come out with a pretty hefty amount of money to make up for my rotten childhood."

Shelia swallowed hard; she was running out of questions that she could ask. She looked over at Lorenzo and Lila. Lila's head was bleeding pretty badly from the blow Maureen had given her earlier. She closed her eyes and did a silent prayer.

Maureen smiled and grabbed a bottle of cleaning supplies and began sprinkling it around the basement. "You know, my father was burnt alive in that crash. So it only makes sense that you too will be burnt alive."

Brooke cried, while Shelia yelped.

Maureen laughed at Shelia's yelp, "I bet you're probably wishing that you had died that night in the restaurant, hunh."

…

"He found them," Curly announced as he practically sprinted past the group, everyone turned to look at him in surprise and followed him over towards the paramedics and firefighters?"

"Curly," Harold questioned cautiously, "What are you talking about."

Curly didn't answer him, but grabbed the firefighter in charge, "Hi," he began anxiously, "You remember my friend from earlier, right? The tall blonde guy?"

The chief nodded as Martin and Miles joined the group.

"Yeah, well he found them," Curly informed, "There about 200 meters in, when you turn to your left."

Simmons grabbed Curly's shoulder, as the chief instructed his men, per Curly's instructions, "You let Arnold go in there?"

"He would have gone in there regardless, and I had to know where Rhonda was. We very well couldn't have both snuck in? We would have been spotted, so I sort of used you as the distraction when you were talking to the chief earlier. That gave him time to sneak away."

Simmons looked at Curly with an unreadable expression, but ended up hugging the boy, when the firefighters exited the building carrying a disoriented Olga.

…

Brooke and Shelia began to scream as Maureen ascended up the basement stairs.

Her leaving them alone was not the reason they screamed, for it was what she did once she reached the top of the stairs that made them see their lives flash before their eyes.

She lit a match, and threw it to the floor. The match made contact with the cleaning supplies of earlier, and spread like wild fire; creating a ring of fire around them.

Maureen smiled triumphly as she closed the door behind her. The screams from below became muffled as she did so.

The muffled screams were like music to her ears, now all she had to do was get rid of Tony, Bob and Buckley.

She opened the front door, content with the events that had transpired earlier, and began plotting her next attack.

However, strong arms pushed her back into the house and in a swift movement – she was flung meters away from her exit, and back into the foyer.

Maureen got up, and looked at her attacker in a daze, "Who the hell are you?"

Stinky growled and showed his fangs, causing Maureen to scream in horror, "Where is Lila!"

…

Patty shuddered involuntarily and closed her eyes to help numb the feeling.

She opened her eyes to greet the expectant faces of Nadine and Peapod, "Stin needs our help! He's at Lila's house!"

Park groaned animalistically in response, causing Peapod to flinch. "Can we leave him alone?"

"I'll stay with him," Nadine offered as Peapod looked at her in horror.

"No you will not," he instructed, "If he manages to get loose, Nadine you'll become his target. He can't control his appetite yet."

Park began jerking suddenly, as Patty looked at Peapod in alarm, "Peapod! Get Nadine out of here, I don't think the chains can hold him."

Peapod pulled Nadine into a protective hug, "Hold on."

She did as instructed, and within seconds they were out of the room.

Patty tried to lull Park, but her attempt went in vain. The chains broke suddenly and he sprung forward.

The force of the movement sent her flying towards the other side of the room.

Patty looked up in horror and watched as Park disappeared from the house.

…

Maureen got up from her spot, drunkenly in fear. "What are you?"

"Where is Lila?" Stinky hissed.

Maureen feigned innocence, but the muffled screams from the basement betrayed her rouse.

Stinky turned his attention away from her and sprinted towards the basement.

Maureen took the opportunity to bolt from the house.

Stinky flung open the basement door, and to his horror he found Lorenzo, Lila, Brooke, and Shelia trapped by the flames that Maureen had created.

Using quick thinking he remembered that Lila's father kept a fire extinguisher in the shed behind the house. He quickly ran to get the extinguisher and sprinted down the basement stairs with the extinguisher in hand.

Brooke and Shelia looked at him in shock by his sudden appearance.

They didn't dare question him, nor argue, and accepted his heroic rescue gratefully.

Screams from above caused him to freeze in his spot but he ignored it.

Shelia and Brooke looked at him in horror and confusion, as he untied them after putting out the flames.

He made his way towards Lila and scooped her into his arms. She stirred lightly and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

Stinky turned to look at Shelia and Brooke.

Shelia who had been in the process of untying Lorenzo stopped and turned to look at him stoically.

He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes as he spoke. "You will not remember that I came here. The last thing you shall remember is Maureen's face after she left you here to perish."

He opened his eyes and as expected both females had blank expressions on their faces.

He then turned away and sprinted out of the basement, only to face a new horror upstairs.

…

Patty screamed as she and Peapod entered the Sawyer house.

Stinky soon appeared through the basement door, and nearly dropped Lila.

"Get him out of here," Stinky ordered, as he shifted Lila in his hands, "I have to get her to the hospital."

Peapod nodded, "We got this. Go."

Stinky looked back at the sight that lay before them, in the living room apprehensively before speeding out of the house.

"How are we going to fix this?" Patty demanded once Stinky had disappeared. "We very well can't pry him off."

"He's already sucked her dry," Peapod reasoned with disgust, "We'll just apprehend him once he's finished."

Patty looked at him appalled, "We just let him finish! She's not a snack Peapod!"

Peapod made a face as he watched Park continue to hungrily feed on a now lifeless Maureen.

He took a step forward and tried to grab Park, "Come on, man. We need to go home."

Patty looked at the basement door frantically, hoping that Brooke and Shelia wouldn't snap out of the trance that Stinky had placed them in.

Park pulled away suddenly, and licked his lips, as if it were barbecue sauce.

Peapod took another step towards him timidly, "Come on, man. Let's go home."

Patty suddenly lurched forward, having read Park's thought.

Her hand, much to both Patty and Peapod's dismay grabbed the void space in which Park had once occupied.

Peapod panicked and sped out of the house.

Patty swallowed hard as she watched him go, doubtful that Peapod would find him. She closed her eyes, and wished with all her might that Park was returning to the house, but her gut told her otherwise. _This cannot end well._

Park's uncontrollable appetite would for sure be their downfall. Hopefully Maureen's blood would be able to subdue his thirst for now.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	71. Payment In The Form Of Blood

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

**My Apologizes**: Sorry peeps, I'm so sorry – Life got in the way again, which is why it took me a while to update.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Aftermath of Maureen's Havoc**

…

Bob huffed in aggravation as he paced the hall of Hilwood Hospital. He paused briefly and practically stared a whole into the door that stood before him; before resuming his erratic pacing.

_How was he going to face them? After everything that he had put them through? What could he say? Should he even have a say? An apology didn't even seem suffice for his actions. He deserved a fate worst than death at this point. He was after all part of the reason they were in here? He was the one that had brought Maureen into their lives. _

He clenched his fists. _How could he have been duped? Why didn't he catch onto her sick little game?_

Bob paused upon feeling eyes on him. He looked up and met Buckley's gaze; startled. Buckley cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded limberly before disappearing into an adjacent room.

Bob watched him go. A door thudded behind him as it closed, and soft footsteps approaching him from behind caused him to whirl around.

"Robbie," the older man acknowledged sternly, as he eyed Bob wearily.

Bob flinched in response.

Maurice sighed in annoyance, "Robbie, what are you doing here?"

Bob narrowed his eyes at Maurice, "I came to check on my daughters."

"You have no right."

"I'm their father," Bob reasoned angrily.

"Is that what you call yourself?" Maurice shot back.

Bob drew his lips together in a grim line; unable to respond.

Maurice shook his head, "But then again, who am I to speak of fatherhood. Maybe if I hadn't acted so rashly in my youth, I wouldn't have driven my daughter away."

Bob grunted in response.

Maurice looked at him indifferently, "As much as I'd love to have you thrown out of here… it's not my place. I'll leave that up to your daughters."

Bob tore his eyes away from Maurice's face and turned to look at the door before him.

…

Helga stirred lightly. Her head throbbed and she gently lifted her hand to touch it. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she looked around in a half-asleep stupor.

"Helga? Are you awake?"

Her body went rigid at the sound of Arnold's voice, and she quickly turned towards the direction in which his voice had came.

She soon regretted the action for the quick movement caused her head to spin and her head fell back against her pillow with a thud.

Arnold got up from his seat at her bedside and scurried over to make sure she was alright.

She looked up at him in a daze.

"Helga? Are you alright?"

She nodded lightly, and turned to face him once she had recovered from the after effect, "Head rush," she explained through a mumble.

Arnold sighed with relief and clasped his hands with hers carefully.

Helga peered up at him in confusion, "Arnold?" she questioned, as her voice cracked, "What happened?"

Arnold blinked, "You don't remember?"

Helga shrugged, "It's all fuzzy…I-I…I just remember waking up to this," she stated after stumbling over her words, while she motioned to the hospital room. "How long have I been here?"

"Well," he began easily; "You were brought in around eleven p.m. last night, and well it's…" he trailed off as he looked at his watch, "three in the morning."

"I've been asleep for that long?" she stated in shock.

"Well you've been through a lot," he responded quietly.

Helga looked at him confused.

Arnold smiled at her weakly, and raised a hand to caress her cheek lightly.

She relished in the feeling, "I think I had a dream about you."

"Yeah?"

"But I can't remember what it was about," she declared with a hint of disappointment.

He smiled, "Well, I'm going to go tell Shelly you're awake," he informed as he placed a kiss lightly on her forehead.

Helga reached out instinctively and grabbed his hand as he pulled away, causing Arnold to turn around and face her.

"Why do I feel…," she began anxiously, as she searched his face with an unreadable expression, before trailing off lost in thought.

Arnold looked at her curiously, "Feel like what?"

"Like I owe you my life," she finished self consciously, as she bit her lip lightly.

Arnold squeezed her hand gently in return, "_you_ owe me nothing."

Helga looked at him skeptically.

"I'm going to go find Shelly," he bided, as he left the room.

Helga frowned as she watched him go. _What wasn't he telling her?_

The door to her room opened suddenly, and she glanced up to greet Shelly with a smile.

The smile slowly faded, as she soon realized that it wasn't Shelly who had entered her room, but Bob.

…

Rhonda opened her eyes to a slumbering Curly; past out at her bedside. He had fallen asleep holding her hand. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The word 'adorable' came to mind as she watched him sleep.

"He never leaves," a masculine voice commented; causing Rhonda to begrudgingly turn away from Curly.

Rhonda inhaled deeply. "Dad," she greeted indifferently.

"How are you princess?"

Rhonda winced, and shook her head in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure that you and your mother are okay," he explained somberly.

"We're fine," Rhonda informed shortly.

"I get that you're mad with me," Buckley rationalized, "But…after all that has happened…I just…I want us to be a family again."

Rhonda arched an eyebrow, "I don't think that's possible."

"We'll talk about this when you feel better," Buckley reasoned.

"Sure," Rhonda agreed easily, "But I doubt it'll change anything. Mom has already moved on with her life. She loves someone else now."

Buckley went pale.

"You're too late dad."

…

"How is she?" Sid asked as Stinky took a seat next to him in the waiting room of Hilwood hospital.

Stinky sighed as he rubbed his temples, "She's still unconscious. She suffered a pretty bad blow to the head, but Shelly says she should be alright."

"Rhonda and Lorenzo are awake," Sid informed gently, "And I just saw Arnold a few seconds ago; Helga just woke up as well…she doesn't seem to remember what happened though."

Stinky frowned and buried his head in his hands, just as Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine and Harold joined the two boys in the waiting room.

"It's the strangest thing," Gerald stated immersed in conversation, "They found her body face down, and shrivelled. It was as if someone had drained all the blood out of her body."

Phoebe shuddered, "Poor Shelia and Brooke…imagine walking in on something like that?"

"And given what happened before that…" Harold trailed off skyward.

"I say she deserved what she got," Nadine commented offhandedly, as she thought of Maureen.

"I wonder who did it." Sid questioned out loud.

"Someone that I'm eternally grateful to," Lorenzo answered as he approached the group, with a worried Sheena by his side.

"Lord knows what would have happened to us if he or she didn't show up," he continued as he took a seat on one of the waiting room chairs.

"How you feeling, man?" Harold questioned, as the group looked at him expectantly.

"I fine," he answered easily, "Maureen just happened to use a little too much chloroform on me."

"How are the others?" Sheena asked quietly.

"They're all doing well," Stinky answered, "But Lila hasn't woken up yet."

"She will Stin," Nadine stated knowingly.

Stinky nodded easily, while Sid directed the conversation back to Maureen's strange, but much welcomed demise.

Stinky got up suddenly, "I have to go."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but Nadine and Harold had noticed something the rest hadn't.

"Go? Why?" Sid questioned, "Don't you want to be here when Lila wakes up."

"I-I…I … I think I left the stove on," he rambled quickly, as he made a break towards the elevators.

"I'll come with you," Harold offered as Nadine jumped up quickly to join him as well.

"Guys?" Sheena reasoned.

"We'll be right back," Nadine placated before bolting behind Stinky and Harold's retreating figures.

Once in the elevator, Harold looked at Stinky. Stinky's body had gone rigid; the same way Patty's and Peapod's usually did when they were communicating with each other.

"Did they find Park?" Nadine asked hopefully.

Stinky shook his head, "No. They found something much worse."

Nadine went pale, but Harold gathered enough courage to ask the question that Nadine didn't have the heart to ask. Neither wanted to hear the outcome to the answer, but Harold asked anyways.

"Did they find Kat?"

Stinky closed his eyes. Nadine thought that he looked as if he were about to cry.

"Something like that," he answered finally, causing Nadine and Harold's hearts to sink.

…

"Hey mom," Aileen greeted anxiously as she approached Shelly. Shelly smiled warmly, and pulled her daughter towards her for a much needed hug.

"Mom, are you okay?" Aileen asked worriedly, "Sheena sent me the craziest and longest voicemail in the history of the world. I couldn't understand a word of it, because she was blabbering. All I got out of it were random words, like 'hospital' and 'hurt.' Is she okay?"

"Something horrible happened last night;" Shelly began wearily, "Lorenzo was brought in here, as well as his mother, and quite a number of Sheena's friends."

Aileen went pale, "What? Why?"

Shelly opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by her pager. She paused and looked at it, "Oh! I'm so sorry honey," she apologized, "but I have to take this."

Aileen nodded as she watched her mother go. _Her mother had said that Sheena was okay, but a lot of Sheena friends were injured? Did that mean Sid?_

She shook her head, as she tried to dismiss the thought. _She was worrying herself for no reason… right? _

Fear got the best of her. She bolted down the hall to investigate.

…

Helga narrowed her eyes at Bob as he slowly made his way to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at the ground; refusing to make eye contact.

Helga didn't answer. Instead, she stared daggers at him. He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I ran into Maurice in the hallway," he continued.

"Grandpa," Helga corrected.

Bob looked up at her surprised, "He told you."

Helga didn't answer, but continued to look at him sternly.

"Helga I…" he began, but broke down into sobs. Helga eyes widened as she looked at him in terror. If it was one thing she learned when living with Bob; it was that Bob Pataki never cried. He never showed emotion. It was one of the reasons that Helga herself had chose to never shed tears in public. Tears were a sign of weakness … or so he had said.

"Bob?" she questioned shakily.

Bob swallowed hard and stifled a sob. "I-I never meant…I didn't …"

Helga didn't know what to say. Having to deal with him was one thing. But watching your father (and she meant father in the loosest terms) suffering what she could only deem as a mental breakdown was a category beyond bizarre.

"Your mother and I were young," he stated out of the blue. Helga silently groaned; she was in no mood to hear Bob's life story.

"Bob," she began with a droning tone, "I really don't thi-"

"Helga could you just…," he stated with a sob, "Could I just get this off my chest. I don't really do this a lot."

_That was an understatement. _

Bob took a shaky breath, as Helga eyed him wearily.

"I loved your mother," he informed with a small voice. "I know it didn't seem that way, but we were happy together for some time."

Helga looked at him uncomfortably.

"Maurice never thought I was good enough for her…I guess he was right."

A small smile graced his face as he drifted off into a past memory. Helga watched him uneasily. "She was so full of life – your mother," he stated upon drifting back to reality. "It was one of the reasons I fell for her… Though when I did I had no idea that she came from such a wealthy family – she never struck me as the type. She seemed so…real. So-So…So much like …you."

Helga's eyes widened.

"Hard to believe," Bob continued, "but true. You are so much like her Helga. And you don't even know it. Your mother was the life of the party. She had a smile that lit up a room. She was ambitious, talented, spontaneous…"

Bob trailed off glumly. "She was who she was…where she was."

Helga frowned.

"I took her away from everything that made her '_her,_' I robbed her of _herself_… but she was so adamant that she was happy…I just-"

Helga watched as Bob looked at the ground in grief. "I fooled myself into thinking that she didn't need that life. But her family meant the world to her, and I could see that it was killing her. She would never admit it though… and that's where the problems started."

Helga eyed Bob uncertainly.

"She said she'd choose me again and again if she had the choice, but I could never shake the feeling that she … that she deserved better. I just couldn't understand that out of all the men in the world, out of all the men she could have had…she chose me?"

Helga couldn't help but be thrown for a loop. _Were trust issues hereditary in the Pataki family?_

Helga sighed, "she chose you, because … well… I-I guess you had that oh-so-special-something that she was looking for."

Bob swallowed hard. "Helga I…I-I…I don't think that an apology would be justified after all that I put you, Olga, and your mother through…but I…I am sorry."

Helga looked at him blankly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me… what I did was inexcusable…I should have never…I know that I'm a failure for a father. I'm sorry Helga… and I'm sorry that I brought Maureen into our lives, I just never thought-"

His voice broke as he stifled a sob.

Helga eyed him dubiously; _did they break up?_

"What happened with Maureen?" Helga asked.

Bob looked at her unsure of what to say, "um…well. The police haven't actually determined what happened exactly, but they found her body in the Sawyer household. Her blood had seemingly been drained from her body."

Helga's eyes widened in horror, "In the Sawyer house? But why?"

Bob looked at Helga confused, "Hunh?"

"What was she doing in Lila's house? And who attacked her?"

"She was fleeing the crime scene," Bob stated mechanically, "…Helga? How much of the accident do you remember?"

"I-I…I remember … I-I don't know exactly," she stammered helplessly. "The only thing I recall is … visiting Olga at Green Meats."

"Helga," Bob began cautiously, "you and your sister were attacked by Maureen."

Helga looked at Bob incredulously, "What?"

"She trapped you both and your friend Rhonda in the walk in freezer, and then set the place on fire. Ironically it was the freezer that saved you guys from the fire."

Helga's mind went numb; struggling to process what her father was telling her.

"The firefighters were able to douse the flames, but the damage the fire had created had caused the structure to become unstable," Bob continued, "There was no indication that anyone had been trapped inside – so they were hesitant to enter the structure unless just cause was given."

Helga turned to look at him overwhelmed, "…but," she began shakily, "…they found just cause," she stated to herself assuringly, "They pulled us out."

Bob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "wasn't Arnold just in here?"

_Arnold. What did Arnold have to do with this?_

"Didn't he tell you?" Bob questioned.

Helga blinked, "Tell me what?"

"I just thought that he would…I don't see why-"

"What?" Helga demanded impatiently.

"Helga," Bob began slowly, as the rest of his sentence hit her like a ton of bricks, "Arnold pulled you out of that wreckage. He risked his life to save you."

…

"Sid!" Aileen announced as scurried over towards him, with her fake Scottish accent "are you okay?"

Sid spun around; clutching onto his cup of coffee in a daze, "Hunh? Why?"

"Well," Aileen explained worriedly, "I heard a bunch of Sheena's friends were hurt and I thought it could be you and I just-"

"No," Sid reassured easily, "It was Helga, Rhonda, and the others. I'm fine."

Aileen exhaled as a look of relief washed over her face.

Sid arched an eyebrow amused, "Wait, you came down here cause you were worried about me."

Aileen looked at him mortified, "... No, I didn't."

"Cause you care about me – don't you," he played mischievously.

"Nuh-uh," she insisted shortly.

"Awe! That's so sweet," Sid teased.

Aileen looked at him thoroughly embarrassed, "Sid cut it out."

He smiled goofily in response and stared at her knowingly.

"Sid, stop staring at me or… I'll pinch you!" she threatened quickly.

Sid continued to stare at her with his goofy smile plastered to his face.

"I mean it," she persisted.

"Aileen if you pinch me it'll totally cause a serious problem with respect to our friendship."

"Fine," she stated defeatingly.

Sid smiled triumphly and plastered his goofy smile back to his face.

Aileen groaned, "Stop it!"

He continued to tease her merciless.

"Sid!" she threatened in annoyance, but then brightened considerably "Fine if I can't pinch you, then I'll…"

Sid looked at her confused.

She quickly kicked him lightly in the leg, and stalked off.

Sid couldn't help but laugh as he watched her go.

…

Stinky released Nadine and Harold quickly as they entered the Peterson basement.

The duo stumbled once their feet made contact with the floor, they both clutched at their heads conveying their dizziness.

"Man you run fast," Nadine declared, as Peapod appeared behind her to help steady her.

"Man you're strong," Harold commented as he looked at Stinky bewildered.

Patty soon appeared at his side, and clasped her hands around his. Harold accepted it gratefully.

"What did you find?" Stinky asked as he looked at Peapod.

Peapod frowned, "Well, I was looking for Park. I was trying to trace his scent, when I came across this."

Peapod picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt drenched with blood at its collar.

Nadine flinched, "its Kat's isn't it."

Stinky took the articles of clothing and frowned. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

The familiar scent of everyone that Katrinka had come into contact with while wearing the clothing hit him strong. Kat's scent was the strongest. Park's scent could be detected as well, but it was a scent of another that caused Stinky to frown.

He turned to look at Patty.

Patty averted his gaze.

Peapod narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What's going on?"

Stinky continued to stare at Patty.

Harold looked on in confusion, while Nadine suddenly remembered what Patty had first told her upon meeting her again – after her funeral.

"Fine!" Patty announced dramatically, "You're right! … But I didn't say a word! You happened upon the secret yourself."

Stinky pursed his lips and looked at the clothing dubiously.

"What secret?" Peapod asked frantically.

"The secret Kat swore Patty to secrecy about before she disappeared," Stinky informed as he turned to look at Patty. "I just don't get why she didn't tell us. I mean we supported Park and Eugene when they came out of the closet."

Nadine, Harold and Peapod looked at him in shock.

"She would of if it weren't for her girlfriend," Patty informed hesitantly.

"Girlfriend?" Peapod questioned, "What does Kat's sexual preference and her girlfriend have to do with any of this?"

"Because maybe when she left us after Park attacked her - she could have gone to her," Stinky explained. "Where did you find her clothes?"

"In a dumpster behind Dolly's," Peapod answered.

"But you don't know that Kat went to her girlfriend's house," Harold reasoned, "And you said that you guys don't know if she 'turned.' What if her first taste of blood was human blood? She could have finished her the same way Park did Maureen."

"She didn't," Stinky stated knowingly, "Because 1) there haven't been any publicized attacks of the sort in the papers, and 2) Kat told Patty who her girlfriend was."

Patty looked down at the ground, "I didn't say anything. I kept my promise – I didn't betray her trust."

"No you didn't" Stinky assured, "You're a good friend Patty, but information like this would have been handy earlier."

Peapod looked at Stinky pointedly.

"I picked up Kat's mystery lovers scent off of her sweater – the scent is stronger than the rest" Stinky explained, "It wasn't hard figuring out who she was – we've seen her every day for the past six years."

Peapod frowned and grabbed the shirt.

"Focus on the smells," Stinky instructed.

Peapod did as was told, and relaxed. After a while his eyes flew open in shock. "Why didn't I notice it before?"

Nadine and Harold looked at him curiously.

"Sandrine?" Peapod stated skyward.

Nadine looked as if she were about to faint, while Harold looked at Peapod skeptically; donning an expression as if he had heard him wrong.

Patty lowered her head in defeat, "its Sandrine."

…

"Hey," Arnold announced as he made his way back into Helga's room.

Helga managed a weak smile. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Your sister's awake," he informed.

"That's good," she replied quietly.

"I saw your dad come in here shortly after I left," he continued cautiously, "I hope he didn't upset you."

"He didn't," she responded assuringly.

"Well, Shelly says that you can leave in an hour or so," Arnold stated brightly, "Olga's filling out the paperwork."

Helga looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

Arnold took a seat at her bedside, "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a small voice.

Arnold frowned, "About what?"

"That you saved me … again."

Arnold sighed, "I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything."

"But I do," she insisted with wide eyes, "Arnold I owe you everything."

"There is no need for reimbursement when you're in love," he answered matter-of-factly.

"But to run into an unstable building and risk your life?" she stated skyward.

"And I'd do it again," he stated quietly.

"Arnold…"

"Helga I love you," Arnold reasoned, "and I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't," she promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he replied easily.

Helga smiled, "As will I."

Arnold returned her smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. He drew away slowly.

"I love you," she whispered lightly against his lips.

His smile widened, "I love you too."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	72. Prom Dress Video Contest

The Prom Dress Video Contest Is Now OVER.

Results and Youtube Video have been removed.

Sorry.


	73. The Answer Is Blowin' In The Wind

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

**My Apologizes**: Sorry peeps, I'm so sorry – Life got in the way again, which is why it took me a while to update.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Last Week of May**

…

"Come again?" Sandrine seethed as she slammed her locker shut.

"You heard me," Nadine demanded.

"We know all about your relationship with Kat," Stinky stressed.

Sandrine cowered, "Not so loud!"

"What game are you playing Sandrine?" Nadine demanded.

"Can we please just go somewhere private and talk about this," Sandrine pleaded.

Stinky nodded, "The quad?"

Sandrine nodded in agreement.

…

Brooke looked at Tom in horror. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," Tom responded in a broken voice. "It's just that… Brooke. It's obvious that Buckley wants you back, and well… if you want to try and repair your marriage – I won't stop you."

"But I don't want Buckley! I want you!" Brooke reasoned. "That man had his chance, and he blew it! What on earth would give you the idea that I would want to return to that sham of a marriage?"

"Brooke, he's the father of your daughter," Tom stressed.

"And that's where our bond ends," Brooke informed. "Tom I love you. Buckley is my past. You are my future."

Tom smiled as his anxiety vanished. "I love you too."

…

"How did you find out?" Sandrine questioned as she eyed Stinky and Nadine.

"It doesn't matter?" Nadine dismissed airily, "What matters is if you know anything about where Kat went, and what happened to her."

Sandrine looked at Nadine taken a back, "Do you think that I have something to do with Katrinka's disappearance!"

Nadine and Stinky eyed her expectantly in response.

"I don't believe this!" Sandrine exclaimed in shock.

"Well you can't exactly blame us for being suspicious," Stinky warned, "Your behaviour as of recently hasn't been exactly 'Miss Florence Nightingale'."

"I have no idea where she is," Sandrine stressed. "I'm just as baffled about this as you are."

"When was the last time that you saw Kat?" Nadine grilled.

Sandrine ran a hand through her dark locks, "…the night she was deemed missing."

Stinky furrowed his eyebrows at her despite himself.

"Look I know how it sounds," Sandrine defended, "but I swear I have no idea what happened to her."

"How did she look when you saw her?" Stinky questioned.

Sandrine shook her head, "Honestly… she seemed spooked. She was rambling about things that didn't make any sense."

Stinky tensed.

"What was she talking about?" Nadine persisted.

"Something about seeing Park," Sandrine informed, "…but I mean how is that possible? I was at the boy's funeral. I just figured that she was just acting out."

"Why's that?" Stinky asked gravely.

"Well I was dating Sid at the time – we got into a fight and she left. Also, I wasn't exactly ready to admit that I swung both ways," she informed angrily, "Speaking of which – how do you two know? Does everyone know?"

Nadine shook her head, "Stinky and I are the only ones that know about your secret Sandrine, and trust me – we won't tell anyone."

Sandrine scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Nadine glowered at her.

Sandrine huffed in response, "Are we done here?"

Stinky nodded, while Nadine eyed her indifferently.

Sandrine stalked off angrily.

Once she disappeared back into the school, Peapod emerged from his hiding place from a nearby bush.

Stinky looked at him expectantly, "So?"

"She's telling the truth," Peapod informed, "but she's definitely hiding something."

Stinky nodded, "I got the same vibe when speaking to her."

"I'll have Patty keep a closer eye on her if you want?" Peapod offered.

Stinky shook his head, "No. We have bigger problems. Finding Park is our main priority."

Nadine eyed her watch, "I've got to go meet Rhonda," she informed breezily. "I'll see you guys later," she bided as she pecked Peapod on the cheek, and waved at Stinky before she left.

"Did you get any leads?" Stinky asked. Peapod shook his head as he watched Nadine disappear back into the school.

"No," he answered after a heartbeat, "we still can't find him."

…

Aileen smiled as Sid walked her to class. "Tell me something true?" she inquired suddenly, as they made their way through the hallway filled with students.

Sid returned her smile and arched an eyebrow, "Something true? Hmmm! ... I hate peas."

Aileen laughed, "No, something real, something no one else knows."

Sid laughed, and then lowered his voice to a murmur, as he whispered in her ear, "Okay, you're sweet, and sexy, and completely hot for me."

Aileen scoffed and punched him in the arm, "and you are completely full of yourself."

Sid feigned injury, "don't deny it! You know it's the truth!"

Aileen looked at him appalled, "You wish!"

She paused as she reached her homeroom, "Well we're here."

Sid grabbed her arm quickly, before she disappeared into her classroom, "Nah-ah," he warned. "Your turn. You tell me something true."

Aileen arched an eyebrow, "Something true… Well … – You're not as vile as I thought you'd be."

Sid opened his mouth in amused shock.

Aileen shrugged playfully and waved goodbye, "Later!"

…

"Can you believe it!" Rhonda droned, "How did little miss diva skank make it onto the prom queen nominee list! Who in their right mind would nominate her?"

Nadine shrugged, "Well at least you made it on to the list."

Rhonda turned to look at her scandalized, "Of course I made it! I was born to be on it!"

Nadine laughed, "yeah-yeah, I know! … Helga's probably thrilled that she's on the list, hunh?"

Rhonda couldn't help but smirk, "Trooper nearly fainted out of shock! I bet she's out for blood."

Nadine stifled a laugh. She soon caught sight of Curly heading their way and waved at him warmly.

"Hey Ad nine, what's up?" he greeted.

Nadine silently groaned, "Are you still at that?"

Curly smiled and waved the anagram generator at her face, "I only have eighty-six students left in all of Hilwood High to re-name."

Rhonda shook her head in aggravation, "He spends more time paying attention to that stupid thing than listening to me!"

"I think someone's jealous," Curly teased.

Rhonda cast a dubious look at him, "Of a computer?"

Curly laughed, as Rhonda glowered at him.

He stuffed the device into his backpack.

"So are we still visiting Eugene at the prison today?" Nadine asked.

Rhonda nodded, "Yeah. I just have to get some letters from Sheena that she wanted us to give to him."

"That has to totally suck," Curly raved, "I mean… imagine not seeing or speaking to your best friend – that's got to be tough."

Rhonda huffed, "Definitely! And it's all because of that 'Mr. Unsightly-Unattractive-Hideous-Stalker-Teacher'!"

Nadine looked at Rhonda confused. "Ugly? … I hate to admit it, but Mr. Dimmertry wasn't ugly. He was actually anything but."

Curly arched an eyebrow, "really?"

"He was technically considered to be the cutest, coolest, and nicest teacher at the school," Nadine continued, "That's why it was so surprising when he attacked Sheena. No one had anticipated it – it was such a huge shock … didn't you see his pictures in the papers?"

Rhonda shook her head, "I was in Aspen, remember."

"And I was in Canada," Curly enlightened.

"Well there has got to be pictures of him online somewhere – I'll send it to you," Nadine promised.

…

**Hours Later**

…

"Hello Madame President!" Helga greeted as she opened the front door of the Pataki household.

Phoebe grinned, "I still can't believe it."

Helga ushered her into the house, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished?" Phoebe informed.

"Great!" Helga declared, "Inga just made dinner."

"Is Arnold here?" Phoebe questioned as she followed Helga down the hall.

"He should be here later," Helga announced, "Lila should be dropping by as well. She's going to tell her dad about Maurice today."

"Really?" Phoebe stated in shock. "I wonder how he's going to handle it."

…

Aileen frowned as she heard footsteps echo down the steps of the Mckesson basement. She tore away from the painting she was working on; begrudgingly.

"No one's allowed down here," she yelled, but then froze.

Sid managed a weak smile and sauntered down the steps in awe. He looked around the basement with fascination as he approached her. "This is amazing," he stated breathlessly as he took in the numerous artworks that Aileen had created,

Aileen smiled bashfully, and turned her attention back to the piece at hand.

Sid narrowed his eyes and sneaked a peak at the piece that she was diligently working on. "Isn't that Sheena's parents, and her brother?"

Aileen nodded solemnly, "Yeah," she answered in a small voice with her Scottish accent kicked into overdrive. "I thought that I'd give it to Sheena as a graduation gift."

"She's going to love it," Sid noted.

Aileen shrugged, "I hope so… I'm still kind of mulling over if I should still give it to her or not."

"Why?"

"Memories," Aileen replied back lightly, "I'm afraid that it would make her sad if I did. … You know, it might remind her of the fact that they aren't here anymore."

"It's the thought that counts," Sid tried to convince her, "Sheena will see how much time and effort you put into it. She'll love it."

Aileen eyed the painting lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke again. "You know what the weird thing is … I don't remember crying at all … at their funeral."

She still had her back towards him. Sid looked at her pensively.

"I remember the funeral, and I remember afterwards everyone went to my grandma's house… I sat on this big green chair next to Sheena, and I remember knowing that things were never going to be the same."

Sid frowned. "Aileen you can't keep doing this."

Aileen frowned and turned to look at him, "Doing what?"

"Shutting people out," he stated knowingly.

Aileen silently fumed, "So I shut people out," she admitted, as she dropped her paint brush, and took a step towards him, "At least I make decisions, which is more than I can say for you."

Sid looked at her confused, "I make decisions."

"Really?" she challenged as she arched an eyebrow.

Sid looked at her expectantly.

"Where are you going to college Sid?" she questioned pointedly.

Sid diverted his gaze.

"I was by the counsellor's office this afternoon, and I believe that next to your name it said undecided."

Sid sighed with aggravation, "Look! There's stuff that you don't understand… you don't live with my dad."

"Explain it to me," Aileen conciliated.

Sid grimaced. "… My dad went to HU. It was the best four years of his life…so he says. So ever since I was born that-"

He paused. Aileen looked at him ponderingly.

He frowned. "There's a picture of me in his office when I'm five. We're at the zoo or some place. I'm sitting on his shoulders wearing an HU sweatshirt."

Aileen looked at him perplexed, "so…"

"So it emblematic," Sid enlightened, "I get it from him every day.'Pick a college Sid! Pick a future!' But what he's really saying is pick _my_ college! Choose _my_ future!"

Aileen ambushed him quickly in an attempt to silence him, "Are you listening to yourself! Do you realize how lucky you are? You can go to HU! You can go to NYU! You can go to Borneo and study squid fishing! The point is that you're eighteen and that's old enough to start making your own decisions!"

"O-O-Okay! Chill Doctor Phil!" Sid calmed. Aileen took a deep breath and silenced herself, as she tried to regain her composure.

"…What about you?" Sid questioned, "Shouldn't you be looking in the mirror when you say some of this stuff?"

Aileen smiled weakly, "Trust me, I'm working on it."

Sid smiled, "So! Are you always this smart?"

"I have my moments," she answered sarcastically.

Sid laughed, as he held her gaze.

Aileen looked up at him entranced, "Why did you really come here Sid?"

Sid held her gaze in fascination, "I forget."

Aileen felt her throat go dry as he took a step towards her; he slowly began to lower his head towards hers. She closed her eyes on reflex, anticipating the inevitable.

"You're not just trying to get my vote for prom king are you?" she questioned playfully despite herself.

Sid froze; he looked down at her with pure horror etched across his handsome face.

Aileen opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I was kidding."

Sid's face was still merely inches away. He quickly took a step backwards, "Uh-I-I-I…I have to go."

Aileen's features tensed with confusion, "Hunh?"

"I-I- I had this sprinkler thing I had to do for my dad," he rambled quickly as he began walking up the basement stairs.

She looked at him baffled, "…now?"

"Can I call you later?" he spat out anxiously.

Aileen nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, great," he bided as he sprinted up the remaining steps, and exited the basement.

Aileen watched him leave uneasily.

…

"So are you excited about being nominated?" Arnold teased.

Helga groaned.

Phoebe had left hours ago, and Olga had run out to do some errands. Helga and Arnold were currently talking about their day in her room.

"You swear that it wasn't you?" Helga threatened, "Because lord help me – if it was you-"

"Helga," Arnold silenced, "I swear I didn't enter your name into the ballot. You nearly killed me when I was joking about doing so. I know better."

Helga huffed in aggravation, "Ugh!"

Arnold smirked, "Look on the bright side – I'm nominated as well."

"Of course you're nominated," Helga spat back, "It's expected of you!"

Arnold opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by Lily's crying.

Helga got up from her bed, "I'll be back."

Arnold watched her go, and stood up to stretch his limbs.

It was then that his eyes caught sight of a red object. He looked at it in confusion, and picked it up in shock.

It was definitely too small for Lily, and there was no way that it could fit Olga or Helga.

But he knew what it was. Heck he had even held onto the other pair this entire time. He nearly smacked himself in the head for not cluing into it sooner.

Helga's footsteps echoed down the hall. Arnold hastily put the object down.

"Olga's home," Helga informed as she re-entered the room.

Arnold looked at her curiously. "Let's take a walk."

Helga furrowed her eyebrows, "Now?"

"Yup?"

"Uh – okay. But we can't be too long. Lila should be dropping by later," she babbled.

Arnold took her hand in his, "This shouldn't take too long."

…

"Congratulations Rhonda," Eugene beamed, "I'm happy for you."

Rhonda smiled at him bashfully.

"So who else was nominated?" Eugene questioned.

"Well for prom king the nominees are: Arnold, Gerald, Sid and Lorenzo," Nadine informed.

Eugene nodded in agreement, "Obviously."

"And for prom queen the nominees are: Rhonda, Helga, Sandrine, and Aileen," Nadine finished.

"Aileen? Sheena's cousin?" Eugene repeated.

Rhonda nodded.

"Good for her," Eugene applauded, "It's about time Hilwood started to vote outside of the box… no offence Rhonda."

"None taken," Rhonda replied knowingly.

"And Sandrine, hunh?" Eugene stated, "Is she still friends with you guys?"

Nadine shook her head, "Of course not. Not after the whole Arnold and Helga incident."

"I heard about that," Eugene noted, "Sid told me about that when he visited last time…well at least she's out of your hair."

"Fat chance," Rhonda scoffed, "She always ends up weaselling herself into our business somehow."

"Is she still visiting you here?" Nadine questioned as she examined a cuticle.

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Still? … she never has."

Rhonda's looked at Eugene quizzically; donning an expression of having not heard him right, "Hunh?"

"She's never visited me… why would she? We're not exactly friends. … We only did like one assignment together," he replied easily.

"But she said she was visiting you?" Nadine noted.

Rhonda seethed, "That little liar."

"But why lie about visiting me?" Eugene questioned, "What does she stand to gain from that?"

"Probably her warped way of feeling excepted," Rhonda muttered.

Nadine shrugged as she looked at Eugene.

…

"Why did you summon us here?" Harold announced, as he joined Stinky and Sid on Gerald's Field.

"We have to call off the bet," Sid stressed.

Stinky arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I-I just can't go through with it, okay," Sid fretted, "…This was a bad idea we should have never decided to do this."

Harold eyed Sid suspiciously, "You've fallen for her haven't you?"

Stinky stiffened and looked at Sid in shock, "…dude…"

"I didn't mean to," he explained, "it just sort of happened."

Harold nodded, "Hey - I understand."

Stinky nodded in agreement, "Whatever you want man. We were never into the whole bet thing anyway. … Though I would have loved to see the look on Sandrine's face when she came in as fourth runner up."

Sid ran a hand through his dark locks, "So it's done, right? We're calling off the bet."

Harold nodded and looked at Stinky, "It's whatever, right Stin?"

Stinky nodded, "Sure."

Sid smiled thankfully, "Thanks guys."

Harold and Stinky returned his smile. "Good luck man."

Sid laughed, "Luck? Dude, it's me."

"Way to be modest," Harold joked.

Sid laughed, "Later guys."

Harold nodded, and waved as they watched him leave.

"Wanna come over?" Stinky asked once Sid had disappeared down the sidewalk.

Harold nodded and fell into step with him as they took off in the opposite direction; immersed in conversation.

As a result, they didn't notice when Sandrine stepped out of a nearby alley – obviously having witnessed the entire conversation.

She watched them walk away earnestly, "A bet, hunh?" she stated aloud to herself. "I wonder how Aileen will feel when she hears about this."

…

"Hey Lila," Lorenzo greeted as he pulled his car to a stop near the sidewalk, "need a ride?"

"I'm headed over to Helga's?" Lila announced, "Are you headed that way?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Yeah. Arnold had called and said that he and Helga went out for a walk, but they should be back by the time we get there."

Lila smiled as she slid into the passenger seat, "Thanks. So why are you going to Helga's?"

"Sheena asked me to drop off the last of the assignment sheets that she and Arnold have been working on," Lorenzo answered.

"So they're finished?" Lila questioned.

Lorenzo nodded, "Pretty much, they just have some minor things to tweak."

"I'm glad we got our assignment finished," Lila breathed happily.

Lorenzo smirked, "Well it helps when you're friends with your topic…or in your case when you are the topic."

Lila smiled bashfully.

"So did you tell your dad about Maurice being your grandfather?"

Lila nodded, "Yeah, and he's kind of indifferent about it. … I don't blame him. It must have put him and my mother in a bad spot."

Lorenzo nodded easily, and pulled his car to a stop, "We're here."

…

"Arnold, why are we at your house?" Helga demanded as they entered the boarding house.

"I wanted to ask you something," Arnold answered as he led Helga up the stairs and towards his room.

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you…" Arnold trailed off as they entered his bedroom; he ran over to his closet and pulled something out.

"Arnold what are you-"

"Sit down," he stated gently.

Helga looked at him curiously, but did as she was told.

"I was wondering if you could help me find the owner of this," he stated as he knelt down beside her. Helga eyed the small red shoe that he held in his hand.

Her eyes widened, "Arnold I can explain."

"Explain?" he repeated questioningly, "I don't want an explanation. I want an answer?"

"Answer?"

"Yes or No," he continued, much to Helga's confusion.

"Hunh?"

"Helga I know that you're Cecile. I found the other pair in your room."

Helga looked at him aghast, "Look you know-"

"The owner of the other pair is my match in every way… and I'm kind of asking her to prom right now – but she doesn't seem to be taking the hint."

Helga's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Prom?" she whispered, "Yes, of course," she replied happily as she through her arms around him, "of course I'll go with you!"

…

Curly tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk as he waited for his printer to spit out the last of the sheets he needed.

He grabbed the sheets quickly and scanned the pages.

He was thankful that the assignments Simmons had assigned were due soon. The Trimmer Siblings and their crimes were giving him a headache. Also, Helga's hypothesis about the brother and sister duo being in Hilwood was anything but comforting.

However, Curly couldn't help shake the feeling that she was right. There was just something awfully familiar about the case, which made him feel the same way.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he needed to take a break. He had promised Helga that they would meet up the following week to work on the assignment. Simmons had already informed them that the assignments were due after prom.

Curly yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He looked at the page discardingly, and decided that it would be best to just call it a day.

He cracked a knuckle and decided to put away the sheets.

It was then that he noticed it.

He blinked. _Why didn't we notice it before?_

He scanned the list of the victims that Senna and Andy had murdered before leaving Toronto.

"Blonde hair; green eyes," Curly whispered, "Light brown hair; hazel eyes."

"Oh dear god!" He yelled as he reached for the phone and called Gerald.

As expected, Gerald answered. "Hey Curly, what's up?"

"Hey Gerald," Curly greeted anxiously, "Do you mind coming by my house? I think there's something that you and your father need to see."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to bring him with me?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah, will be there soon."

"Great," Curly bided as he hung up the phone.

He quickly texted Helga and Rhonda to come over as well.

Sighing and turning to look at the sheet once more; the feeling of dread washed over him.

_Helga's right. The Trimmer siblings are in Hilwood after all. _

…

"Hi guys," Olga greeted with a fussy Lily in her arms. She ushered Lila and Lorenzo into the house, while trying to lull Lily to sleep. "Helga called. She's going to be a little late, but Arnold should be here soon to pick up the papers. Lorenzo, did you want to leave them with me? I'll make sure he gets them."

"Oh, that's okay," Lorenzo declined politely, "I don't mind sticking around."

Olga nodded, "Alright. Well I'm just trying to get this little munchkin to sleep."

Lila and Lorenzo followed Olga into the living room. They both took a seat on a couch while watching a struggling Olga.

"So prom's coming up," the blonde stated excitedly, "Are you guys excited?"

Both of the teens nodded eagerly, as Olga began to hum a lullaby to placate Lily.

Lila perked up in her seat excitedly, "I know that!" she exclaimed happily, "My mom used to sing it to me when I was little. She said it was a family lullaby."

Olga nodded, "Well that makes sense, on account that we're family."

Lorenzo furrowed his eyebrows, "Family lullaby? … It sounds kind of familiar."

Olga scoffed, "I doubt it," she stated knowingly. "My mom said that no one outside of the family has ever heard of it."

"But I'm sure that I have," Lorenzo stated mystified.

"Really?" Lila questioned, "…maybe we're related."

Olga laughed, "If that's true then there should be a movie made about this. I think that I've suffered way too many surprises in the past few years."

Lorenzo chuckled, "That's understatement."

"So you're positive that you've heard the lullaby before?" Lila questioned.

Lorenzo nodded.

Olga arched an eyebrow and rocked Lily gently, "Then fill in the blanks," she ordered lightly, as she maneuvered Lily near her shoulder, and patted the child lightly on her back.

Olga cleared her throat, "on the wind, 'cross the sea, hear this song and remember soon you'll be home with me once upon a December."

Lila smiled and joined in, "Dancing bears, painted wings things I almost remember  
and a song someone sings once upon a December."

The girls laughed and turned to look at Lorenzo expectantly. Lorenzo opened his mouth and sang mechanically, "Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

Lila and Olga exchanged stunned looks.

"You do know it," Olga breathed, "but how?"

"Remember the assignment Simmons gave Katrinka and me to do before her disappearance?" he questioned stoically.

Lila nodded acknowledgingly, "Yeah. It was about the Grande Duchess of Lithuania. Wilhelmina Arillya."

"I've heard of her," Olga noted, "That story is so tragic."

"I think you're related to her," Lorenzo informed cautiously.

Lila's eyes widened in shock, while Olga nearly dropped Lily.

"What would make you-"

"That lullaby is a family tradition – no one but the members of the Arillya family know the lyrics."

…

**Author Note: **

~ As always I've been sly with the hints. In chapter 47 I wrote, "Maurice Podalecki is the only child of Mina and Adam Podalecki." Mina was a nickname for Wilhelmina; like Miri was for Miriam. In the same chapter Katrinka and Lorenzo find out that Hilwood was a reported sighting of the supposedly dead Grande Duchess.

~ The Sid/Aileen scene at the beginning belongs to 10 Things I Hate About You, and the latter scene is from She's All That. It's not mine – I just modified it to fit into my story.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	74. Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Last Week of May - Con't**

…

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and took a seat next to Lorenzo.

"We aren't considered royalty anymore," Maurice explained to a frantic Olga.

"Are there any more secrets?" Lila demanded, "Because it seems like every time I think normalcy is being returned to my life something else pops up."

"This is it," Maurice reassured, "I never brought it up, because…well it doesn't matter. Your great grandmother had cut ties with that life. Why return to a country that caused her so much pain?"

"So the Arillya line is displaced?" Olga asked breathlessly.

Maurice nodded, "Yes. And no one is to mention this again. Can you imagine the can of worms that would be opened up regarding this situation?"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Your secret is safe with me," Lorenzo promised.

Arnold couldn't help but chuckle, "Helga is going to love this," he stated sarcastically, "She couldn't even come to terms that she'd been nominated for prom queen."

…

"They changed their names when they were in Mexico," Curly explained anxiously to Martin Johansson, "See," he stressed as he pointed to the sheet in front of him.

"So, they were born in Canada," Miles recapped, "only then they were known as Senna Dior Trimmer and Andy Bradley Trimmer."

Helga nodded, "But they changed their names when they move to a new location."

"So when they got to Mexico, they called themselves Denise T. Marirnorm and Daniel M. Berry-Tarmdy?"

"Different last names," Martin noted, "it would help to throw people off their trail – no one would suspect their relation."

"Only now, we don't know what they called themselves when they moved to Hilwood," Miles stressed.

"Thanks kids," Martin thanked lightly, "This helps out a lot."

…

Nadine scrunched her face in thought as she narrowed her eyes at the screen that stood before her.

"What is it?" Peapod questioned lightly, "Too uncomfortable?" he guessed as he motioned to the movie they were watching.

Stinky perked up from his spot on the couch he was sitting on, while Patty and Harold turned to look at her expectantly.

The group of teens were currently seated within the Peterson living room, and ironically enough – were watching Underworld.

"No," Nadine laughed, dismissing the thought, "I was just wondering…"

"What?" Stinky asked heedlessly.

"Well," Nadine began cautiously, "it's a stupid question really," she defended, "but…you know how Viktor was in hibernation?"

"Yeah?" Stinky answered easily.

"Is that real?" Nadine continued, her face turning a light shade of red. She secretly prayed he wouldn't laugh at her for believing everything she heard about vampire lore from the media.

To her surprise Stinky nodded.

Patty and Peapod turned to look at him in shock.

"It's true?" Peapod repeated baffled.

"But how?" Patty chimed in, skyward.

"If we're put into a room – cold enough to withstand a dehydration process to our bodies…then our bodies' shutdown. In other words, we sleep, or in Viktor's case – hibernate."

Peapod blinked; lost in thought.

Harold arched an eyebrow, but then simply shrugged and directed his attention back to the movie at hand. Patty snuggled closer to him, as he through his arm around her, instinctively.

…

"So I got into Columbia," Sid informed as he fumbled with his pockets quickly.

"Sid!" Aileen exclaimed happily, "that's great news!"

"Dad wasn't to please when I told him that I'd be going there though, "he informed as he and Aileen idled in front of Dolly's"

"What's wrong?" Aileen asked, as she watched him fumble.

"I think I left my cell phone in our booth," he stated aloud, "be right back," he promised as he dashed inside.

Aileen smiled as she watched him disappear into the donut shop. She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jeans. While, she stole a look at the sky, and let a smile grace her face.

Footsteps behind her interrupted her thoughts. She spun around to find Sandrine heading her way. Aileen frowned and took a step back, from the concrete of the sidewalk she was standing on.

She was in no mood to talk to Sandrine, so she took the opportunity to get out of the devilish girls way – before she started something.

Sandrine however didn't give her that luxury.

"What's up loner?" she greeted cattily, "here alone, like usual?"

Aileen frowned, "if you must know, I'm here with Sid," she informed bitterly.

"Oh Aileen," Sandrine mocked, "Please tell me you haven't progressed to full-on hallucinations."

Aileen scowled at her and spun around, choosing to ignore her.

"He's using you, you know," Sandrine persisted smugly.

Aileen fumed and spun around to face her again, "You're just jealous!"

"Of you?" Sandrine responded with disbelief, "please!"

Aileen looked at her uneasily.

"You didn't think that Sid liked you for real, did you?" Sandrine continued, "Oh, you did? That's so sweet."

Aileen stiffened, "What are you babbling about?"

Sandrine smiled at her devilishly, as she chose her words carefully. "Sid only asked you out because it was a bet," she paused before, she continued icily. She wanted to create as much damage as she could. "You're a bet. He probably only did it to mess with my head…never got over me …poor boy."

Aileen faltered, "Sid would never do something like that."

"Ask him," Sandrine dared, as she called her bluff, "but judging by the tone of your voice…I think you already know what the answer will be."

…

"You're still here," Helga announced as she and Rhonda stepped in through the Pataki's front door.

"Disappointed," Arnold teased as he approached her in the hallway.

"To see you?" Helga replied with disbelief, "Never," she proclaimed as she tiptoed, and kissed him lightly.

"Get a room," Rhonda teased as she brushed past them, and headed towards the living room.

Helga and Arnold soon followed.

"Hey," Helga greeted as she caught sight of Maurice, Lila, and Lorenzo, "Full house."

"Hello sweetheart," Maurice greeted as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

"So what's everyone doing?" Rhonda questioned as she plopped down onto the couch that Lorenzo was seated upon.

Lila laughed, "Helga," she began, her tone a mixture of amusement and warning, "You are going to love this."

Helga looked at her confused, "hunh?"

"We're long lost royalty, baby sis," Olga informed simply.

Helga nearly fainted.

…

"I found it," Sid declared as he approached Aileen happily, "thank god no one stole it."

He paused and looked at her confused when she didn't respond, "Aileen?"

Her hair covered her face, and she stood in front of him rigidly.

Sid took a step towards her cautiously, and stretched a hand out to push her hair away from her face.

She quickly took a step back away from him.

The streetlights shone, illuminating both their figures.

Aileen's face was contorted with grief.

Sid looked at her pained, "Aileen what's-"

"What was I?" she demanded in a broken voice, "Some sort of dork outreach program?"

Sid looked at her confused, "What?"

She turned to look up at him, her features dripping with hate, "Was I a bet?"

Sid froze. He looked at her speechlessly. Confusion coursed through his veins. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration silently. His silence spoke volumes, "I…I…"

He suddenly spotted Sandrine in the distance. She flashed him a devilish smile.

Aileen had apparently heard enough, "That's all I needed to hear."

"Aileen wait-" Sid reasoned, but was soon interrupted by Aileen.

"Just-…Don't ever speak to me again," Aileen warned, "I never want to see you again!" she spat out vehemently.

Sid's shoulders slouched in shame as he watched her bolt down the sidewalk. He fought the urge to run after her. Instead he directed his attention towards Sandrine, who was still standing in the distance watching the display of the events that she had set into motion.

Sandrine smirked in his direction, "Wanna get back together?" she taunted from her spot, leeringly.

Sid clenched his fists, and spun around in the opposite direction, "Never hit a girl," he mumbled to himself, as he tried to subside his anger, "Never hit a girl!"

…

"And I call Rhonda the princess," Helga stated with disbelief.

"Look on the bright side," Lila reasoned, "The succession to the throne is displaced. So, technically we aren't royalty."

"But could we? I mean if we proved it?" Olga pondered out loud.

"Probably," Maurice answered.

"No one is going off to prove anything," Helga instructed, "I don't want that kind of life! Wilhelmina escaped that kind of life. Look at what happened to her family!"

"No one wants that life, Helga," Olga placated, "Not me, not Lila, not grand-dad."

"Good," Helga breathed with relief.

"So, what kept you?" Arnold questioned, once the anxiety had died down.

"Curly came across some interesting piece of information," Rhonda informed.

"What kind of information?" Lorenzo questioned, as he arched an eyebrow.

Rhonda looked at the group hesitantly. "None of what I'm about to say leaves this room! Got it?"

…

**Hours Later**

…

Stinky frowned as he looked at his watch. Peapod arched an eyebrow in surprise, "you expecting anyone?"

Stinky shook his head as he ran up the steps of the basement.

Nadine and Harold had left hours ago, and the only people he expected to be here at this hour was either Peapod or Patty – both of which were currently standing in his basement.

The doorbell rang again.

Stinky paused. _Could it be Park? Could he have returned?_

Stinky flung open the door to his house anxiously. His breath caught in his throat, unexpectedly.

"Hi," Lila greeted timidly, "I'm sorry…I know what time it is…I shouldn't have come so late…" she stammered uncomfortably.

"Uh," Stinky shifted in his spot uncomfortably, "it's okay."

Lila played with her hands nervously.

"Um…Did you want to come in," Stinky cautioned lightly.

Lila looked up at him with sudden and unexpected clarity. Her expression caused Stinky to blink with uncertainty.

"Yes," she accepted boldly.

Stinky held the door back, as she stepped into the house. He lingered for a moment near it, "I could leave it open if you want," he offered, as he motioned to the open door, "You know…witnesses…so you could feel more comfortable," he stammered.

She dropped her eyes, ashamed to look at him, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Stinky looked at her dazed.

"I-I…I shouldn't have isolated you the way I did. I should have trusted you," Lila explained.

"Lila…" Stinky warned.

"No, I need to say this," Lila pleaded. She took a step towards him and clasped her hands around his. Lila looked up at him, "I should have believed that you would never hurt me."

Stinky looked down at her intently.

"You've never hurt me. I should have remembered that. You're always there when I need help," she continued, "if it weren't for you…if you hadn't…I would have died if you didn't save me when Maureen…" Lila broke down in tears.

Stinky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a protective hug. He hushed her lightly.

Lila pulled away after a few minutes, "Please," she stated as she looked up at him dolefully, "Please tell me that I'm not too late. Please tell me that you haven't moved on - that there's still a chance for us."

Stinky smiled as he pulled Lila into a kiss. He pulled away and looked down at her stunned face, " I. Love. You." he stressed. "How could you ever think otherwise?"

Lila smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too, Stin."

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	75. Prom Night: Part One

**Author Note**: This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts/flashbacks are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of June**

…

"Sheena," Sid pleaded.

"Look, it isn't up to me," Sheena informed as she grabbed her purse, and headed quickly towards the front door of the McKesson household, "I'm getting late for my appointment with Bliss Sid," she yelled over her shoulder, "Close the door on your way out."

"Where are Shelly and Earl?" Sid yelled after her, as she neared the doors.

"Out of town," she screamed back.

"But tonight's prom," he reasoned.

Sheena spun around, "They'll be back before then. And, Aileen isn't going…thanks to you and tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."

"Sheena," Sid begged, "look we're sorry. I never wanted to-"

"Save it for Aileen," Sheena silenced. "Look I really got to go, and then I have to get my hair done, and do my make, and get dressed…"

"Got it," Sid replied, "I guess I'll just spin around later when she's at home."

Sheena nodded and opened her front door, nearly colliding with a shocked Aileen in the process.

"Easy there Michael Johnson," Aileen exclaimed, clutching her chest in shock. "Where are you off to?"

"Appointment with Bliss," Sheena informed as she ran down the stoop, "…and you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Aileen mumbled as she closed the front door on a vanishing Sheena.

She approached the living room cautiously, only to come face to face with Sid.

Aileen groaned.

"Aileen," Sid pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" Aileen spat angrily.

"Apologizing," he responded, "…you haven't been taking any of my calls."

"With good reason," she droned.

"Aileen," Sid begged. "Can we just start over, please?"

Aileen eyed him dubiously, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm trying here," Sid defended, "…look last week – when we were at Dolly's I wanted to ask you something."

Aileen simply eyed him expectantly.

"About prom," he continued cautiously, "…did you…do you want to-…Will you go with me?"

Aileen grunted, "Maybe if we were the last two people alive, and there were no sheep…Are there sheep?" she stated sarcastically.

Sid frowned, "Look, before me you never let anyone in."

"A lot of good that did me," she shot back.

"Look!…I'm sorry…how many times do I have to say it before you believe me," Sid begged.

Aileen rolled her eyes, "just go away!"

"Aileen-"

"leave me alone!" she yelled.

"We had something real," Sid reasoned.

"We had something fake," she denied.

"Look…I'm not excusing what I did…it was wrong, and I'm sorry," Sid explained, "But I care about you…and I know that you feel the same."

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel…you have no idea what I feel."

"You cared about me," Sid informed.

"No I didn't," she mumbled angrily; she then stomped out of the living room and down the hall towards the foyer. Sid followed.

They soon stopped in front of the front doors; the ones in which Sheena had exited from earlier. Aileen pulled it open.

"So you're gonna play it that way, hunh…you're just going to pretend that there was nothing between us…that there were no feelings…no affection," he rationalized.

Aileen looked at him blankly, "Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"

Sid's shoulders slumped.

She stood their unmoving.

He flashed her a defeated look before exiting through the doors she held open for him.

Aileen slammed the doors closed behind him.

She then slumped against the wall in tears.

…

"So these are the Trimmers?" Rhonda stated as she narrowed her eyes at a photograph of the Trimmer siblings.

"Scary, hunh?" Helga commented.

"They were so young," she noted, as she shook her head in disappointment, "What in the world would possess two kids to just go on a murder spree."

"Psychologists seem to think that their parents deaths caused some sort of traumatic reaction," Helga informed.

Rhonda narrowed her eyes on a young Andy Trimmer. Helga noted her expression, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I'm positive that I've seen him before," Rhonda informed as she pointed to Andy, "Those eyes…"

Helga looked at her alarmed, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe he just has one of those faces," Rhonda discarded, "The picture isn't that clear anyways." Rhonda stuffed the photograph into her tote bag, "Did you want me to give Curly anything else?"

Helga shook her head.

"So what time are we all meeting up?" Helga questioned.

Rhonda shrugged, "Um…be at Curly's by four."

Rhonda had arranged for the boys to be dressed by the Wellington-Llyod's personal tailor. The plan for the day was for the gang to meet up at Curly's house by four p.m. A limo would then come to pick up the guys, and take them to Pierre to get fitted and dressed in their tuxes. The girl's on the other hand would be picked up by a different limo, and would be taken to a beauty parlor in the Upper East Side of Hilwood, and then transferred to the Wellington house to get ready. Once the guys were dressed, they would all re-group at the Wellington estate and pick up the girls. They were all going to then head to prom as a group.

Helga nodded, "Alright. Well I'll see you tonight then."

Rhonda flashed her a radiant smile, "Bye."

…

"And then what happens?"

"And then I wake up. Just like I always did." Sheena replied quietly.

"Well like I told you before, a nightmare is an associate form of reliving the real experience, it's to be expected," Bliss informed lightly.

"I know…I just…it's…it's just that they went a way for such a long time that I can't believe they're back," Sheena stated glumly.

"Sheena it's going to take more than two years," Bliss cautioned. "You're doing amazingly well. Think of him only as a phantom to you now. He was caught and put away forever, twenty-three hundred miles away; the only place that he can hurt you is in your dreams.

"I just thought they stopped," Sheena droned.

"It's been my experience with patients that have suffered psychological trauma that their fears often heighten during times of transition."

Sheena took a deep breath and nodded knowingly.

Bliss smiled lightly, "and you don't need me to tell you that you're life is in transition. High school is coming to an end…you have college in the fall…the uncertainty that comes with being an adult…"

Sheena smiled back at her uneasily.

"The memories of that night will come and go and fade with time, but you will never forget it."

Sheena looked at Bliss crestfallen.

"Just like you'll never forget tonight," Bliss stated with a smile, "but hopefully that will be a memory that you'll always want to remember,"

Sheena smiled as Bliss got up from her chair. Sheena also rose from her seat, and hugged the older woman gratefully, "have a great time, and tell Helga I say hi."

Sheena nodded happily, "will do."

…

"Hey," Nadine greeted, as Rhonda waltzed into Curly's bedroom. Her boyfriend was sitting at his desk playing with the anagram generator she so fully despised.

"Curly, for goodness sake – would you please put that thing away!"

Curly smiled at her, but shook his head, "Nope. I only have one more person in all of Hilwood High to rename - and then I'm all yours."

"Who's the last person?" Rhonda droned.

Nadine laughed, "He doesn't know, we've been going through the yearbook trying to solve that mystery."

Rhonda picked up the yearbook, and snapped it closed. "Not today you're not! We have to get ready for prom!" She turned to look at Curly, "did you get the corsage I requested?"

Curly nodded, "One blood orchid corsage," he mentally checked, "…it's in the fridge."

Rhonda beamed happily.

"So, when is everyone getting here?" Nadine asked as she twirled a golden strand of her hair around her index finger.

Rhonda turned to look at Nadine, "At four." She then frowned, "I still can't believe that you've decided to go dateless to prom."

"I won't be the only one," Nadine defended, "Harold and Sid are also going stag."

Rhonda groaned, but then straightened her composure, "I forgot," she exclaimed as she shuffled for her tote purse. "Helga said to give these to you."

Curly frowned, "The Trimmers," he stated with distaste.

…

"Hurry up!" Stinky beckoned as he honked his car horn noisily.

Lila put a hand over his, "Stin, don't be so rude! The neighbours!" she warned.

Stinky shrugged, "Who cares! It's prom!"

Lila laughed.

Helga piled into the car, quickly, "Thanks guys, but dude did you have to alert the entire neighbourhood!"

Stinky laughed, as he pulled out of her driveway.

…

"Hey," Lorenzo greeted as he, Harold, and Sid entered the Gammelthorpe residence.

"Look who we found sulking down on the sidewalk," Harold announced as he pointed to Sid.

Nadine gave Sid a small hug, "I'm so sorry Sid. I know that you really liked her."

Sid collapsed onto a couch, "it's my own fault. I should have been upfront with her."

Rhonda shook her head with disapproval, "This is all Sandrine's fault."

Curly strolled into the living room, "Hey," he greeted, "Did you guys just get here?"

The boys nodded.

"Where's Sheena?" Nadine questioned, as she looked at Lorenzo.

"She went to see Bliss," Lorenzo informed, "She said she would call me when she was at home, so that I could pick her up."

Curly opened his laptop and began looking at pictures.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Skimming through pics of the Trimmer's," Curly answered lightly, "I'm just trying to find some to use for my report."

Sid turned to look at the screen in need of a distraction, "What's that?" he questioned as he pointed to the background of one of the pictures.

Curly shrugged and clicked on the picture; he enlarged it and zoomed in on the background.

"Are those…" Harold trailed off unsure, as he peeked at the screen of the laptop.

"Harry Potter books," Sid answered, "and a shrine," he noted.

"But … isn't that Voldermort," Harold questioned.

Curly nodded.

"Peoples!" Helga greeted loudly, as she, Lila and Stinky entered the living room. "Gammelthorpe! Are you psycho to just leave your front door open. Anyone could just waltz right in."

Curly grinned, "Oh whatever. Come take a look at this."

Lila and Stinky took a seat on a couch as Helga ran over to Curly.

"Where's Sheena?" Lila questioned as she looked around the room.

"At Bliss's," Lorenzo answered, "She'll call when she's done."

"Why is she at Bliss?" Stinky asked as he put an arm around Lila.

"She's been having nightmares again," Lorenzo replied worriedly, "…you know – about Dimmertry."

"That reminds me!" Nadine exclaimed as she turned to look at Rhonda, "I forgot to send you the picture. Hey Curls can I borrow your laptop for a sec?"

Curly nodded, "Yeah, just a sec," he promised. "Do you see it?" he asked as he looked at Helga. Helga nodded, "Is that a shrine to Voldermort?"

Curly nodded as he handed Nadine his laptop.

"You know who else probably has a shrine to Voldermort?" Stinky piped up with a laugh, "Sandrine."

Harold grinned, "That's right doesn't she 'fancy' him," he mocked.

The boys erupted into laughter. Curly stiffened, "That's it! That's who I forgot to rename! It was Sandrine!" he jumped up from his couch quickly. "I'll be right back."

"Curly!" Rhonda yelled in annoyance, but he had already disappeared upstairs. "Well at least now that he's finished renaming all of Hilwood he can finally stop obsessing with that thing!"

Nadine turned the laptop towards Rhonda's direction. "There you go," she announced, "_That_ is Mr. Dimmertry."

The group groaned, as Rhonda peered at the screen.

"Why are you two even looking him up," Lorenzo spoke up suddenly. His tone drenched with hate, "he's scum."

"Scum's a tame word," Harold muttered.

"I've got a few choice names for him," Sid grunted.

Curly entered the living room again with the generator in hand.

Rhonda stiffened, "I know him," she informed, spooked.

"Of course you do," Lila emphasized, "Everyone knows who he is."

"She was in Aspen when he dominated the news," Nadine reminded.

Lila furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh…"

"You guys?" Curly beckoned. The group ignored him.

"I've seen him," Rhonda continued, "At graduation!"

Nadine turned to look at her in alarm, "hunh?"

"What are you babbling about princess?" Helga asked confused.

"Remember the guy I told you about," Rhonda continued, "At grad? P.S. 118 Grad? … He had death in his eyes."

Nadine stiffened, "The guy you saw talking to Sandrine?"

"You guys?" Curly insisted again.

"Not now, Curly," Rhonda sushed, "…she called him something… but it wasn't Dale – she called him a different name…but I can't remember what it was…"

"What would Dimmertry be doing at our grad?" Stinky demanded.

"You don't think he was stalking Sheena since grade school, do you?" Sid pondered, scandalized.

Lorenzo paled.

"You guys!" Curly yelled, "You need to see this!"

"Jesus Curly," Rhonda silenced, "not right now!...Why can't I remember what she called him?"

"She called him Andy!" Curly yelled frantically.

Helga went pale, "What?"

The group turned to look at him confused.

"No, he's right!" Rhonda agreed, "But how did-...I hadn't even told you-" she silenced herself. "Wait!"

"There's a reason Sandrine loves Voldermort so much!" Curly rushed on, as he beckoned everyone towards the anagram.

"Look at this!" he ordered.

The group of friends huddled around him, and peered at the anagram generator, only to be faced with a chilling realization. The screen illuminated 62, 501 results for Sandrine's name. Only two of the 62, 501 results stuck out like sore thumb. The screen read:

_Married Innermost_

_Admirer Innermost_

_**SENNA DIOR TRIMMER**_

_Remained Rim Snort_

_Dreamier Nits Norm_

_Demean Mirror Tins_

_**DENISE T. MARIRNORM**_

_Adornments Mirier_

_Dominants Merrier_

_Inroad Merriments_

_Ordain Merriments_

"We've got to inform the police department," Sid exclaimed.

…

"Hey Miles," Martin greeted as he strode up to the blonde officer.

Miles looked up from his desk with a grin, "Hey Martin. What's up?"

Martin shrugged and dropped a picture of a man on Miles's desk, "this just came in for you via fax."

Miles took the picture and examined it. The grin of earlier slowly disappearing from his face.

Martin frowned in response, as he took note of the horror stricken look on Miles's face, "what's wrong?"

Miles wordlessly picked up the phone on his desk, and hurriedly punched in a phone number. He put the receiver to his ear, as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello. Billard here," a warm voice greeted with tension evident behind his façade.

"Yeah hi, this is Officer Miles Shortman of HCPD, I'm-I'm calling about a fax, concerning the escape of Dale Bryan Dimmertry. What the hell is going on?"

"Yes sir," the young man greeted, "Um – well Officer, we just received word from the prison that he escaped yesterday evening."

"Then why did it take a whole god damn day to notify us?" Miles yelled, angrily.

The man didn't answer.

Miles slammed the phone down angrily, and punched his desk in frustration, "damn! I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" Martin questioned cautiously.

"This is a case I had … approximately two years ago. A high school teacher, he got ... ah ... crazy obsessed with a young female student. The school fired him, and when that didn't stop him, her family filed a restraining order against him – and then he went psycho. She got home from the movies, he didn't know she was there, she hid under the bed and had to watch him murder her mother."

"What!"

"I arrested that son of a bitch in front of the victim's house," Miles explained, "A swat team raided his house – we found journals of this guy having fantasies about this girl. He had pictures of her everywhere."

Martin looked at Miles with disgust etched across his face.

Miles shook his head anxiously, "it was pretty hard for her too," he huffed, "she had to ID him."

_Flashback:_

_Sheena walked meekly towards the two-way glass. Tears streaming down her face as she watched Miles in the interrogation room grilling Dimmertry._

"_You got something to say Mr. Dimmertry?" Miles questioned, stunned._

_Dimmertry looked up at him eerily; sadism dripping from his pours, "nothing can keep us apart," he stated knowingly as he looked Miles dead in the eye._

_Sheena flinched on the other side of the glass. Shelly and Earl held onto her desperately._

"_That's him," Sheena informed shakily. A younger officer nodded, and took note of her declaration._

"_She needs me now more than ever," Dimmertry continued as Miles looked at him in utter disbelief, and rage. Dimmertry chose to look at the table as he continued to speak "she has no family."_

"_I see what you're trying to do," Miles stated through clenched teeth; trying to keep his anger in check._

"_All she has is me," Dimmertry continued matter-of-factly._

_Miles exhaled in frustration, "Okay listen to me…" Miles began as he clenched his fists, __**this sadistic son of bitch had just killed her entire family, and he has the balls to continue with his sick games!**_

_Dimmertry finally looked up, only he didn't look at Miles – he looked passed him – he looked at the mirror behind the blonde officer; towards the mirror where Sheena was taking aid._

"_You know we love each other," Dimmertry informed knowingly, sickly._

_Sheena began to cry as she shook her head violently. Earl held onto her assuringly._

"_Ask Sheena," Dimmertry challenged Miles, as he continued to look at the mirror._

"_Can we go now please," Sheena begged, sick to her stomach._

"_Are we almost done here?" Shelly questioned frantically._

"_Sheena makes me feel…" Dimmertry trailed off, his expression made it seem as if he were able to see her through the glass; his gaze didn't waver from the glass separating them."…I want to touch her," Dimmertry continued._

_Miles had heard enough, he slammed his fists down onto the interrogation table threateningly, "that's enough! Don't look over there! Look at me!"_

"_Can we go now please," Sheena begged again frantically, as she closed her eyes; willing herself to erase Dimmertry's image from her mind._

"_We're gonna be together forever!" Dimmertry informed._

"_You're not going to be anywhere, you're gonna be in jail," Miles yelled angrily._

"_We're gonna be together forever," Dimmertry continued helplessly, as he continued to look at the glass, "that's my promise to you Sheena!"_

_Sheena opened her eyes in shock, as she shook her head desperately, "I can't do this,"_

"_This is enough!" Earl stated angrily as he grabbed his niece by the arm and pulled her out of the i.d. room, "Come on Shelly."_

_Shelly grabbed onto Sheena's free arm desperately, "It's okay," Shelly cooed comfortingly as she petted the light haired brunette, "It's okay, come on."_

"_I'll see you soon Sheena," Dimmertry bided as a cop pulled him out of the interrogation room hurriedly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We matched DNA - his prints were everywhere, her IDing him was the icing on the cake. As far as we were concerned he was going to die," Miles stated as Martin listened intently.

"The jury didn't think so," Miles continued, as they exited the police station and entered a cop car, "no…they came back with insanity. He's been in a maximum security prison for the criminally insane up until ... well - yesterday."

"What happened to the girl though?" Martin questioned.

"She's got an aunt and uncle living here in Hilwood, they took her in, after the trial and things had settled down a little bit – she started getting letters."

"Letters?" Martin blinked.

"Yeah some sick shit too," Miles continued, as he turned on the siren and pulled out of the station, "Someone's been feeding him information about her whereabouts. We tried investigating who it was a year back, but there were never any leads…Oh! And by the way… The girl we're talking about is Sheena McKesson – she's friends with our sons."

"Sheena!" Martin exclaimed, "oh my god! I remember now! It was all over the news a few years ago."

Miles shook his head glumly, "we gotta inform her aunt and uncle."

…

Arnold laughed as he headed up the steps of the boarding house towards his room.

"And what did Timberly do when she realized that your parents turned her room into a gym?" he asked Gerald, who was on the other line on his cell phone.

"What could she do," Gerald chuckled, "Though I understand the hate," he sympathized, "I mean I get that she's off at boarding school and all, but they should have asked her permission – she does return each summer."

Arnold nodded, "I agree. That was harsh."

"So, did you want a ride to Curly's," Gerald asked, "I have to pick Phoebe up first."

"Sure," Arnold replied nonchalantly. "I'm gonna be home all day. Helga said that she'd catch a ride with Stinky and Lila."

"Okay," Gerald bided, "I'll see you then."

Arnold ended the call and entered his bedroom. He then froze in shock. "Sandrine!" he exclaimed as the girl crawled in through his window. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye," Sandrine informed, "I'm leaving Hilwood."

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows at her, "And you couldn't have just called or told me this on my stoop like a normal person?"

Sandrine shook her head, "No," she informed dolefully.

"Why?" Arnold asked dubiously.

Sandrine pulled out a towel from her purse, "Because," she stated simply. "Too many witnesses."

Arnold eyed her incredulously. He then noticed another person entering his room through his window.

"Arnold meet my brother," she introduced.

Arnold paled with sudden recollection, "What? … But how is it possible?"

Sandrine shrugged, as she turned to the older man. He wasn't much older than Sandrine was. He was tall. His green eyes pierced into Arnold's like a knife.

"Arnold, meet Andy," Sandrine introduced, "Andy this is Arnold. But then again, you too have already met."

Arnold shook his head, _how did I not realize it sooner? They had the same eyes._

"Senna stop being so formal," Andy threatened, "You said one last job, and then we're out."

Arnold frowned. _Senna?_

"Well, is it my fault that you never seem to finish off your prey!" Sandrine shotback.

"Senna," Andy warned.

"But nooooo, you just have to always become obsessed with one of them!" Sandrine yelled, "It was the same damn thing in Mexico!"

Arnold panicked. _Oh no!_

Andy grabbed the towel from Sandrine, "We're finishing this tonight. It won't be long before the cops have realized that I've escaped."

Andy turned to look at Arnold.

"The Trimmers," Arnold whispered out loud.

Andy froze. Sandrine stiffened.

He turned to look at Sandrine hatefully, "Senna what did you do!"

"I didn't tell him a thing!" Sandrine defended.

"Then how does he know!" Andy yelled.

Sandrine shook her head.

Arnold tried to make a break for his door quickly, but Andy lunged at him so fast that he didn't even have a prayer.

He pressed the damp towel to his face – nearly stifling him in the process.

"Don't kill him!" Sandrine shrieked, "Not yet! We still have to get the girl!"

Andy stood up over a now drugged Arnold - who lay limply on the floor.

"Sheena is mine!" he warned.

…

Helga whipped out her cell phone, "I've got to call Arnold!"

"Curly?" Harold pondered, "If Sandrine's name is an anagram…do you think her brother followed suit?"

Rhonda's eyes widened, "It's highly possible, don't you think?"

Curly nodded, and quickly typed in Andy Bradley Trimmer's name into the anagram.

"55, 556 results," Curly warned, as he scanned the screen frantically.

Nadine stole a glance at the screen of the anagram, and nearly screamed. Rhonda looked at the screen fearfully; dread filling her being, as she processed the names on the screen.

_Admirably Mend Retry_

_Barmaid Nerdy Myrtle_

_Damnably Rimed Retry_

_Badman Tiredly Merry_

_**DANIEL M. BERRY-TARMDY**_

_Barman Redyed Trimly_

_Radiantly Member Dry_

_Tamarind Ember Dryly_

_Dairyman Bred Termly_

_**DALE BRYAN DIMMERTRY**_

_Armband Dryly Metier_

_Barnyard Melted Miry_

_Marimba Rented Dryly_

_Mamba Interred Dryly_

…

Gerald rung the doorbell of the boarding house. He flashed a look at a beaming Phoebe, who was staring out the window contently into blissful oblivion.

He heard the telltale noise of the front door being unlocked, and was met with the warm and cheerful face of Stella Shortman.

"Gerald!" she exclaimed, "You here for Arnold?"

Gerald nodded, "Yup. Is he ready?"

Stella's face scrunched in wonderment. "I think so," she replied easily, as she sauntered over to the bottom of the staircase, "ARNOLD? GERALD'S HERE!"

She frowned when he didn't answer.

"That's okay," Gerald dismissed, "I'll go upstairs and get him."

Stella shrugged easily, and headed for the kitchen, while Gerald ran up the stairs towards his best-friend's room.

…

"Mr. Dimmertry is Sandrine's brother!" Lila practically screamed, her face turning a ghostly shade of white in the process.

"Don't you remember what Eugene told us?" Rhonda reminded, as she eyed Nadine, "he had said that she had never visited him in prison."

"But that's impossible," Helga informed; her cell phone was still pressed to her ear, "I ran into her a few times when I visited him."

"Did any of you actually ever see her speaking to him?" Rhonda continued.

No one answered.

"Then I guess its pretty obvious, who she's been visiting then," Sid enlightened.

"I'm gonna kill her," Lorenzo announced, "She was the one feeding that psycho information about Sheena! That's how he got her address."

"He's not answering," Helga informed, fearfully, "What if…" she trailed off; her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Don't think it," Harold ordered, "He's probably not answering because he…forgot his phone at home or something."

"Try the houseline," Nadine offered. "His mom or dad should know where he is."

Helga nodded and did as instructed.

…

Sheena pulled into the driveway of the McKesson household. Her cell phone rang loudly, just as she shut off the ignition of her car.

She peered at the caller i.d. and smiled, "Hey Aileen, I'm at home."

"oh," Aileen replied indifferently, "well I'm not. I just left to get some food from Kokoshka's. Did you want anything?"

"No," Sheena mused, "…I really wished you'd change your mind and come to prom."

Aileen grunted.

Sheena frowned, "Well…okay. I won't push you."

"Thanks," Aileen replied back, uneasily. "Will you be home when I get back?"

Sheena stole a glance at her watch, "Probably not. I was just about to call Lorenzo to pick me up."

"Oh okay," Aileen replied with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. "Well have a great time. I guess I'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks Aileen," Sheena bidded, "I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Sheena ended the call. She frowned as she looked at her cell. Aileen's tone had signified her unhappiness. She decided to distract herself by calling Lorenzo.

The phone rang twice, before his voice greeted her on the other end.

"Hey," Sheena greeted, as she climbed out of her car, and headed up the front steps of her house. "I just got home," she informed, as she pushed open the front door and locked it behind her.

"Sheena," Lorenzo greeted cautiously, "There's um…there's something that you need to know."

Sheena's forehead wrinkled with worry, "What?"

"Uh…I'll tell you when I pick you up," he rambled.

Sheena frowned, "is something wrong?" _Lorenzo never got flustered. Something was bothering him. _"Is someone hurt?" she concluded.

"No," Lorenzo replied quickly.

Sheena pursed her lips in thought.

"Sheena."

Sheena froze. Her entire body went rigid. Her intestines felt like they had been knotted together.

She spun around. Her first thought was that she was having one of her nightmares.

"Sheena? Are you still there?" Lorenzo's voice questioned from the other line.

"Sweetheart," Dimmertry greeted as he took a step towards her.

Sheena clutched at the cell phone she still held frantically to her ear.

"Sheena?" Lorenzo questioned. His heart seemingly stopped when he heard a blood curdling scream rip through the other line.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

A/N: Sheena's story is taken entirely from Prom Night – as a result, it doesn't belong to me. No copyright infringements intended.

**CLUES:**

**THROUGHOUT THE COURSE OF THIS STORY:**

- Sandrine's hobby: TAXIDERMY

- Freeze Drying: a method that the Hilwood Abductors used after kidnapping their victims.

* * * Freeze Drying is a form of Taxidermy. * * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

- In Chapter two, I wrote:

_Sandrine Mortimer had transferred to P.S. 118 __**in the seventh grade**__. Her similar sometimes multiple personalities are what attracted her to the gang, and they immediately befriended her. At times she was as timid as Phoebe, and on odd occasions she could be as a domineering as Rhonda and Helga. However, most of the time she was as sickeningly sweet as Lila – just minus all the ever so's and fluttering eyelids. She had moved to Hilwood with her older brother. Her father and mother had passed away when she was really young, and __**her brother who was supposedly raising her seemed almost always AWOL.**__ That fact had made Helga ignore her sometimes 'too sweet for words personality' and accept the girl into there circle. Rhonda on the other hand was another story._

Her multiple personality, was a early hint of the multiple identities that she would come to possess later on in the story.

I also wrote that,

_Sandrine suddenly looked up from her spot at the front of the classroom. Mr. Simmons had the girl close by his side, while he informed the class that she had just moved from __**Canada.**_

Helga and Curly's research indicate that the Trimmer's originated from Canada.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

In Chapter five, I wrote:

"_You're still not paranoid over what you think you saw at grad, are you?" Helga asked as she reached for a sprinkle covered donut from the middle of the table._

"_Let it go Rhonda," Nadine whined, "You probably had seen some girl that looked like Sandrine talking to that guy – if he even exists."_

_Rhonda had breezily asked Sandrine the following week after graduation who the guy she was talking to at graduation was. Sandrine had looked genuinely confused and insisted that she had know idea what she was talking about. She insisted that it wasn't her._

"_I know what I saw," Rhonda snapped, "she called him __**Andy**__, I heard her."_

'_Why are you so hung up on this?" Helga inquired._

"_His eyes," Rhonda shuddered, "it was like their was death in them."_

_Helga and Nadine exchanged looks from across the table, before bursting out into laughter._

As you can see, ANDY was mentioned very early on in this story. It's one of the reasons I urged you to re-read past chapters.

I also wrote, that:

_Helga shuddered as she skimmed through the paper. Within __**the last two years**__ hilwood had been plagued by a series of mysterious disappearances. __**All the kids that had vanished had been between the ages of eleven and nineteen years old**__._

_In all of the kidnaps the victims had had one thing in common. The victims would disappear in a fashion where the next target would be the opposite sex. The first victim was a cheerleader at hilwood high. __**She had light brown hair and hazel eyes**__. The second target had been a boy from P.S. 112. He had had blonde hair and green eyes. The third victim was an eighth grader at P.S. 203. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The fourth victim was a jock at Hilwood high. __**He had blonde hair and green eyes**__, and so fourth._

Sandrine moved to Hilwood at the beginning of seventh grade. Given that the gang was moving onto the ninth grade – the time period between Sandrine's arrival and the beginning of the Hilwood Abductions are one and the same.

Arnold = Male, with blonde hair and green eyes.

Sheena = female, with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. I've been specifically describing her appearance as such since the beginning of this story.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

- No one has ever seen Sandrine's brother through the course of the story. In chapter 7, Arnold and Phil have a conversation, about him.

"_I'd like to meet her brother one day," Grandpa stated as he opened the door._

"_You and me both," Arnold began, "he seems like such a workaho-"_

I also wrote,

_Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry had begun teaching at H.S. 119 when it was first built __**two years ago.**_

_He was handsome, __**with raven hairand dark green eyes**__._

_Every girl had a crush on him at school, but Sheena couldn't help but feel violated when she was around him. He had done nothing in particular to make her judge him in such a way. But the way he stared at her sometimes…_

Dimmertry's arrival in Hilwood mirrors that of Sandrine's. Also, both characters embodied the same physical appearances - Black hair and green eyes.

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

This chapter demonstrated how far Dimmertry was willing to go to attain Sheena. His actions, parallel that of Sandrine's in **CHAPTER SIX**. Sandrine's actions may not have been as severe as Dimmertry's, but her desperation was made evident in this chapter. At the end of this chapter, it was also hinted that Sandrine was the person who burned Arnold's father's journal.

In **CHAPTER ONE** only four people knew about the destruction of the journal: Arnold, Gerald, Lila, and the "figure."

In **CHAPTER SIX** Sandrine thinks to herself:

_Won't matter, _Sandrine thought to herself, _Arnold hates Helga. He thinks she burned his father's precious book. There's no way he'd ever forgive that. Arnold may forgive a lot of things, but he would never forgive that._

There was only one way that she would have known about the 'burning of the book' incident. And that's because she was the figure.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE:**

When Eugene beat up Nathan for gawking at Sheena – Sandrine was also mentioned as being there. She witnessed the entire incident. It didn't help matters when Eugene threatened to kill Nathan if he came near Sheena again.

Also, Nathan's appearance was described to be that of the Hilwood Abduction Victims. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The same was said with respect to Brainy's appearance – he too had blonde hair and green eyes.

In **CHAPTER SIXTY** Rhonda confesses to 'borrowing' police records. In this chapter, you discover that Nathan's body was missing. The same was said for Brainy's body.

**CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN:**

I wrote,

_Simmons laughed lightly, "Alright boys settle down…Sandrine your turn. Pick a topic."_

_Sandrine rose from her seat as commanded and headed to the front of the class to obtain a topic. Upon reaching the front of the class, she reached for the box, and pulled out, __**"Lord Voldemort."**_

_Simmons looked at Sandrine expectantly._

"_I've always kind of fancied him," Sandrine admitted matter-of-factly. "The books may have been based upon the boy wizard who could, but He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, in my opinion, made an everlasting impression. I found him to be quite clever. __**The guy used an anagram to create a new identity – I found that to be genius."**_

_Simmons nodded his head as he processed Sandrine's words, "Alright, Sandrine you may now take your seat."_

As you've seen through the senior year section of this story – Curly has been playing around with an anagram generator. Sandrine's fascination with Voldermort and his method of re-establishing a new identity for himself, was drawn upon in relation to this. There was a reason I had Curly so obsessed with the anagram generator. That should have been a red herring – Curly paying more attention to a _computer_ than _Rhonda_? Something had to be up? … I thought people would have picked up on it. Did you?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	76. Prom Night: Part Two The Death of Evil

**Author Note**: So it's official - I totally suck! Has it really been a month? I'm pretty sure that a lot of you probably want to throw heavy rocks at me.

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Time hasn't been kind to me the last few weeks.

My friends and I went on a road trip around Canada, and when I returned I was swamped with preparation for Convocation – which F.Y.I – was this past Sunday! So - Wooohooooo! I did it! I'm a graduate! I now have my B.A. in Sociology with Honours!

I've also been trying to finish a few chapters of a story (more specifically: a book series) that I'm working on, which will soon be on its way for publication. *More info on that eventually.*

In addition, The Vampire Diaries has been wrecking my life! I've become crazy obsessed with Damon Salvatore! For serious – I'm this close to hunting down a guy that bears the same last name – just so I can call myself a Salvatore. Tee Hee. I kid. Well, maybe…

Enough said about my boring life.

As always,

This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

As always, thoughts/flashbacks are emphasized through the use of italics.

_***** To compensate for the wait – here's a long chapter. *****_

SIDENOTE: Aileen is still using her accent around Sid. Sorry if that wasn't clear in the last chapter.

…

**Senior Year – The First Week of June - The Prom Fiasco Con't**

…

"Hi Mrs. Shortman," Helga greeted as she beelined into the Gammelthorpe hallway. Lorenzo had begun raving about something, and he was making it hard for her to hear Stella's words from the other line.

"Helga, sweetheart! How are you?" Stella greeted warmly.

"I'm good," Helga replied a little too quickly, "uh… Mrs. Shortman – I don't mean to be rude, but is Arnold there?"

"Yes. Gerald is here as well - he just stopped by to pick him up. Is something wrong?"

Helga breathed a sigh of relief, "It is now… I don't mean to be a bother, but could I please speak to him?"

Stella approved politely, and scurried off to find her son; she put Helga on hold.

…

Gerald opened Arnold's bedroom door hesitantly. He had knocked on the door a couple of times, but Arnold hadn't answered. As a result, Gerald decided to let himself in.

He peered around the empty room; confused.

Footsteps sounding from afar signified that someone was rushing up the steps of the boarding house. Gerald rushed out of the bedroom and towards the hallway thinking that Arnold must have been in one of the other empty rooms.

However, as he stepped into the hallway, he was greeted by Stella's cheerful face – instead of Arnold's.

"Helga called," Stella informed, "I put her on hold…where's Arnold?"

Gerald shrugged, "Beats me? His room is empty."

Stella frowned, "That's strange. I could have sworn I saw him come up here."

…

Helga frowned as the chatter from the Gammelthorpe living room grew louder.

"Do you mind?" She yelled as she stormed back into the living room to silence her peers. However, upon noticing her friends expressions – her heart sank.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, as she inspected everyone's dread filled faces.

Lorenzo looked at his cell phone stupefied; he answered her almost robotically, "Sheena's in trouble."

…

Her head was throbbing, and the odour of a hundred smells hit her like a ton of bricks. Sheena stirred lightly, as she struggled to open her eyes; soon regretting it as she came face to face with the nightmare that stalked her.

"You're awake," Dimmertry cooed; happily.

Sheena felt her heart stop beating in her chest out of pure shock. It wasn't until she realized that she was tied to what she could only deem as a drain pipe that her heart started to beat again – only more erratically this time, as if working overtime; compensating - because she was positive that she was about to die.

Footsteps echoing behind Dimmertry signified that he wasn't alone.

Sheena struggled to peer behind him, and nearly fainted out of shock.

Dressed to kill in a long slinky black halter dress - lined at the bust in white, but cut so that it exposed her waist – stood Sandrine.

Dimmertry followed Sheena's gaze, and locked eyes with his sister.

"Did you change?" he questioned with disbelief as he eyed Sandrine.

Sandrine shrugged, "Tonight's prom," she reasoned, as she strutted over to a power cord, and fiddled with it.

Dimmertry shook his head in shock, "and why do you care? It's not like you're going to it."

"That's what you think," Sandrine countered. She smiled suddenly, as the dark confinement that they were standing in suddenly became illuminated with sparkly-twinkly lights.

Sheena looked around in a daze. Her body convulsed with fright.

The musty room was decorated with bright streamers, banners, and balloons.

She fought with the rope that bound her hands frantically. It was during her struggle with the rope that she realized that someone's hands were shackled behind her.

Sheena stole a glance behind her back; hesitantly.

She nearly screamed when she realized that an unconscious Arnold was tied up behind her as well.

…

"What do you mean '_Sheena's in trouble,'_" Helga yelled.

Lorenzo opened his mouth to answer, but Stella's voice returned to the other line of the cell phone; which Helga had still had held up to her ear.

"Hello?" Stella greeted uncertainly, upon her return.

Helga held a hand up to Lorenzo; silencing him as she returned her attention to Mrs. Shortman. "Hi Mrs. Shortman."

"He's not here," Stella informed, "I don't know where he could have gone. I could have sworn that he went upstairs, but I guess I must have been seeing things."

"Um, Mrs. Shortman – you said Gerald was there?"

"Yes, dear. He is. Hold on for one second."

There was a brief pause on the other end, but as promised Gerald's voice greeted her within seconds. "Hey Helga. Is Arnold there?"

"No he's not," Helga informed; her tone grew to a panic shrill. "I want you to call your father and Mr. Shortman – tell them to come to the boarding house. I'll meet you there in ten."

…

"Arnold," Sheena whispered, as she struggled to nudge her friend through the ropes of the drain pipe.

To her dismay, he didn't respond.

Luckily for her, Sandrine and Dimmertry seemed to be engrossed in an argument. It provided her with enough time to search for a means of escape, without them noticing.

…

Sid frowned, "I'm going with you to the McKesson's. What if Aileen was there when Sheena…" he paused dramatically and shook his head, "No!" he ordered himself, "Don't even think it!"

"Are you sure it was Dimmertry's voice you heard?" Lila questioned hopefully.

Lorenzo stifled that hope by nodding reluctantly.

"We'll split up into two groups," Harold lectured, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Right," Curly agreed, "half of us will go to the boarding house, while the others go to the McKesson's."

…

Sheena felt Arnold's hand twitch suddenly against hers. She tried to comfort him the best she could to help steady him for the shock he was about to open his eyes to.

She stole a begrudging glance, towards the bickering murderous siblings, on the other side of the room.

She heard Arnold yelp lightly when realization began to sink into the now alert boy.

"Arnold," Sheena whispered lightly. She felt him stiffen through the rope, and though she couldn't see him – she was positive that his face flushed with relief upon recognizing her voice.

"Sheena?" he whispered frantically, "What the hell is going on! Where are we?"

Sheena frowned, "I don't know. But we have to get out of here."

…

"I'm not going," Aileen groaned thoroughly annoyed. Her friends weren't going to make this any easier on her.

Chocolate Boy frowned, "It's not going to be the same without you."

"You have to come," Gloria reasoned.

"Look, I agreed to go with you guys for a pre-prom desert – isn't that enough!" Aileen shotback.

"Come on Aileen," Jessica reasoned, as the teens followed Aileen up her driveway.

"I wouldn't be much fun tonight guys."

"That's cool," Billy reasoned, "Doesn't misery love company?"

Aileen couldn't help but smile slightly, "Really guys, I just-" she stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes at the bright yellow Lamborghini that was making its way onto her driveway.

Lorenzo rushed out of the driver's seat as soon as the car came to an abrupt halt.

"Lorenzo?" Aileen yelled with bewilderment, as the boy rushed past her and headed towards the doors of the house.

She turned to meet the astonished faces of her friends. Jessica and Gloria's shock soon turned to swoons, while Billy and Chocolate Boy were busy admiring Lorenzo's car.

Aileen frowned once she spotted Sid exiting the said car. Upon spotting her he sprinted towards her direction.

"What do _you _want!" Aileen yelled angrily; Scottish accent kicked into overdrive, "I thought that-"

She was silenced by Sid pulling her into a hug. She almost fainted out of shock. Sid pulled away from her quickly. His gaze traveled to the now open doors of the McKesson house. Lorenzo had already disappeared inside.

Aileen finally regained her composure. She threw her fake Scottish accent at him once more, "Sid, what the hell are you-"

"You're okay?" Sid silenced, "He didn't hurt you?

Aileen looked up at him flabbergasted, "What? He? Who are you talking about?"

"Dimmertry," Sid informed gravely, "He's escaped!"

The group looked back at him in shock.

Aileen looked back at him, as if she hadn't heard him right.

"What do you mean Dimmertry escaped!" Chocolate Boy repeated incredulously. "He's _in_ jail!"

"_Was_ in jail," Sid corrected.

Lorenzo soon returned from the house, dejectedly. "She's gone. He took her. Judging from the condition of the house – she put up quite a struggle."

Luckily, sirens blaring from afar signaled that aid was on its way.

…

"I still can't believe you changed!" Dimmertry yelled incredulously. "It'll only be a matter of time before the cops start looking for me. We have to finish this and get the hell out of town."

Sandrine crossed her arms angrily across her chest, and shot Dimmertry a death glare, "Well, soooorrrrryyyy!" she seethed. "Excuse me, for trying to have some fun. All we ever do is run – and frankly, Andy – I'm getting sick of it!"

Dimmertry rolled his eyes at her in response, while Sandrine looked passed him. Her composure brightened, and she immediately strolled right past him towards Sheena and Arnold.

"You're awake!" she declared. Arnold looked up at her bitterly. She extended an arm towards him, "Dance with me?"

Arnold looked back at her stupefied, "Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?"

Sandrine grinned in response, "Oh come on! You're still not bitter about me kidnapping you, are you?

Sheena bit back an angry retort.

Arnold glowered at her in response.

"Don't look at me with those judging eyes," Sandrine snapped suddenly, "I did all of this for you."

"Killing innocent people?" Arnold challenged, "I don't think so. Your murder spree started long before you met me!"

Dimmertry appeared at Sandrine's side, and looked at his sister angrily, "Senna? How does he know all that?"

Sheena finally found her voice; "It was you?" she trailed off in shock. "All this time I thought that you were my friend, and you were working with that monster!"

Dimmertry stiffened.

Sandrine looked at Sheena with disgust, "That monster is my brother!"

Sheena froze.

"It's true," Arnold confirmed, "…They're the Hilwood Killers."

Sheena nearly stopped breathing. The villainous siblings directed their attention towards Arnold.

"Senna! What the hell!" Dimmertry screamed, outraged.

"I didn't tell a soul," Sandrine defended, "Arnold, how in the world did you find out?"

"I figured it out," he spat back with as much courage as he could muster.

"Perfect!" Dimmertry declared as he ran a hand through his hair, feverishly. "Just perfect!"

…

"Hold on!" Miles instructed; his tone seething with panic. "Just back up, and explain!"

"Sandrine and her psycho brother have Arnold!" Curly stressed. "Just look at the anagrams. Look at all the clues! It was just staring us all in the face the entire time!"

"We've got to find him," Stella pleaded, "If anything happens to him…"

"Nothing will happen to him." Helga comforted her, "Nothing."

Stella looked at her meekly, fighting back tears.

Miles's walkie-talkie went off; he picked it up anxiously. "This is Shortman."

"Johansson to Shortman," Martin's voice rang out from the walkie-talkie, "I'm at the McKesson's. It's too late. He's been here – he's got the girl."

Miles frowned, "Damn it."

"I'm calling in back-up," Martin instructed, "Meet me at Bridget's Jewelry store, in ten!"

…

Lila looked at Stinky confused, "Why are we back at your house, shouldn't we be helping the gang find Arnold and Sheena."

"We are helping," Stinky instructed as he lead Lila into his house, and into the living room.

Upon arriving, the duo found Harold and Nadine already there.

"Did you get it?" Stinky instructed.

"Arnold's football jersey," Harold announced as he tossed it towards Stinky.

"And here's Sheena's hair scrunchie," Nadine declared as she handed the said item to Stinky.

"I don't understand," Lila informed, confused.

"But you will," Stinky enlightened – just as Peapod and Patty entered the living room.

Peapod took the items from Stinky. "Peapod's a tracker," Stinky informed, "… it's kinda one of the reason's I always send him on errands."

Peapod smirked.

"But, why is it that he couldn't find Park and Kat?" Lila questioned.

"Vampire's don't have scents," Peapod informed, "That's why it's almost impossible to track Park and Kat."

"So…then that confirms it," Nadine concluded, "Kat's a vampire."

Stinky looked at her uneasily; debating his words, "not necessarily…Peapod can't detect-…um-corpses."

Peapod looked at the articles he had been given, and inhaled deeply. He paused, and closed his eyes. Within moments he opened them again, "I'll be back," he instructed. He zipped out the house before anyone could protest.

…

"How many other people know!" Dimmertry demanded.

"Don't yell at him!" Sandrine screamed.

"Senna, butt out!" Dimmertry yelled.

"All those people," Sheena sobbed, "You killed all those people!"

"Where's Kat!" Arnold demanded.

Sandrine laughed bitterly, "Poor girl didn't even stand a chance."

"What did you do to her?" Sheena cried.

Sandrine smiled wickedly, "you really want to know?"

"Sandrine…" Arnold warned.

"Frozen," Sandrine informed nonchalantly.

Sheena cried harder.

Arnold looked down at the floor in grief.

"Would you like to see her," Sandrine teased, "…I mean - you're both about to meet the same fate as she did in moments."

Dimmertry looked down at Arnold unflinchingly, as Sandrine strutted off, "how many others know?"

"Enough," Arnold answered vaguely.

"What the hell does that mean!" Dimmertry yelled.

"It means whatever I want it to mean," Arnold shot back.

Sheena grabbed onto his arm fearfully, willing him to stop.

"You always were a smart-ass," Dimmertry commented, just as Sandrine returned with a gurney.

Sandrine pulled off the long white sheet that had been covering Kat's figure, only to reveal the frozen girl on top of the gurney.

Sheena stifled a scream, "No!"

Arnold looked at his deceased friend with a pained expression. He struggled against the ropes that still bound his hands, to no avail.

Dimmertry looked at Sheena questioningly, "It could be different for you," he began. Sheena shot him a hateful look.

Dimmertry continued, nonetheless, "If you agreed to be with me - we could spare you your life."

Sandrine inhaled dramatically, "You do this every time! Why do you always become obsessed with one of your victims?"

"At least I have the common sense not to blab my whole life story to my kills!" Dimmertry shot back, while motioning to Arnold.

"I told you! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then how does he know!"

"I don't know," Sandrine reasoned; she turned away from her brother, and averted her gaze to meet Arnold's.

Arnold flashed her an indifferent look, before avoiding her gaze.

Sandrine fumed silently. "You have no idea what I've done for you," she practically screamed. "I've done everything possible to ensure our union."

Arnold looked up at her, after a beat. "I hate you," he stated hatefully, while staring Sandrine dead in the eyes.

She gawked and her eyes widened in response, but she became mum at his declaration. After a moment of silence, she looked down at him, "It's because of Helga isn't it."

Arnold chose his words carefully. _What if she went after Helga – he couldn't risk it._

"No," he stated with as much conviction he could muster.

Sandrine laughed bitterly, "Liar!"

Arnold felt Sheena's arms stiffen behind him.

"What makes her so special, hunh!" Sandrine screamed. Dimmertry rolled his eyes in response; it was evident that he was getting bored, and that was definitely not a good sign.

"To think that you would just let her back into your life after she hurt you so many times before," Sandrine continued to rant.

Dimmertry pursed his lips in thought. Sheena stole a glance at him timidly. _What was he plotting?_

"She taunted you for years! Ridiculed you! Berated you! Tortured you!" Sandrine stopped and seethed, "How could you forgive that!"

"Because I love her," Arnold yelled back.

Sandrine looked back at him as if she had been burned. "I…I…I can't believe this," she stuttered. "Was everything I did in vain?"

"Don't be such a drama queen Senna," Dimmertry lectured, "we need to get out of town now," he informed, "or did you forget about the cops?"

Sandrine didn't hear him, she was too lost in her own world of self pity, "I did everything…" she continued.

Arnold bit his lip, he probably would have felt sorry for her, if it wasn't for the fact that she was keeping him prisoner.

Dimmertry groaned and turned his attention back towards Sheena. He looked at her hopefully, and opened his mouth to repeat the request he had proposed to her earlier, but hesitated.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; Sheena's face was a ghostly shade of white – signifying that she had just seen a ghost. She was staring past him into oblivion.

Dimmertry spun around confused. _Nothing seemed out of place; was she still processing her fate? The situation couldn't have been sinking in now. What had her so spooked?_

Arnold stiffened; Sheena begun shaking. He wanted to turn around and comfort her, but the ropes that shackled him gave him no such option.

Sandrine was still lost in her self pity trip, and was too caught up in herself to notice that no one was paying attention to her. "I just don't get it…"

Dimmertry continued to look behind him, _What was she staring at?_ He tried to follow Sheena's gaze, but she might as well have been staring off into space.

Arnold grabbed onto Sheena's arm, and gave it a comforting squeeze, but it didn't seem to work. _"Was she having a panic attack?"_

"I made it seem like we had an affair," Sandrine continued, "I made you break up with Lila…"

Arnold frowned, _Why was she shaking?_

"I framed Helga…"

Arnold froze.

"I burnt the journal," Sandrine exclaimed, still lost in her own world.

The adrenaline rush he was experiencing out of anger – should have made it a piece of cake for him to snap the rope around his hands. But Arnold was no superman. If it hadn't been for the rope – he would have strangled Sandrine with his bare hands, he was positive of that.

He struggled against his shackles, angrily. It soon became obvious to him that there was no chance that he could break free. Physical harm on Sandrine was a lost cause. If he was going to die – he was going to cause her as much emotional damage as he could. "You bitch!"

That seemed to snap Sandrine and Sheena out of their trances. Sandrine blinked in shock, while Sheena grabbed onto his arm to calm him. He was nowhere near pacify-able.

"Arnold!" Sandrine exclaimed.

"I can't believe that you set her up! Do you have any idea how I treated her! I went against everything I ever believed in and treated her horribly! If it weren't for these ropes, so help me god…"

Arnold felt Sheena stiffen through the rope.

Dimmertry looked beside himself, "What are you looking at!"

Sandrine finally looked at Sheena, "What is wrong with her?"

"She keeps spazzing out?" Dimmertry explained, as he turned to look behind, "I don't see anything! Do you?"

Sandrine looked around, "Nooo… Not a-"

Sandrine froze.

"Senna! What is it!"

"Where's the body?" Sandrine inquired horrified.

Dimmertry turned to look at the gurney. Katrinka's body was missing.

…

Bridget pulled out her laptop and squinted at the screen, "keep your fingers crossed."

"She's going to help us find Sheena and Arnold?" Lorenzo questioned, "How?"

"Tracking devices," Bridget informed, "I've had them placed into many items in the store."

"That's a violation of privacy," Phoebe lectured.

"It is," Bridget agreed, "But if either of your friends is wearing any of my pieces – we'll be able to find them."

"Then do your thing," Curly insisted.

"I thought that you were done with the spy business?" Gerald stated aloud.

Bridget grinned, "Not a chance."

"So you've been working undercover," Helga concluded.

Bridget nodded, "Uh hunh!"

Martin and Miles looked at Bridget hopefully. She flashed them a bright smile, "Found them," she declared, and then turned her attention back to the screen, as she inspected it, "They're at ... That's strange? The high school!"

…

"Where did she go?" Dimmertry freaked.

Sandrine looked at Sheena angrily, "How did you move her?"

Sheena shook her head, and swallowed hard, "I didn't do anything."

"Then explain why her body isn't here!" Sandrine demanded, "Dead bodies don't just get up and walk away!"

Dimmertry ran a hand through his hair; almost yanking out locks in the process. "Senna, we need to get out of here. Let's just finish them off."

Sandrine clenched her fists, "Where is she Sheena?"

Sheena gulped, but then pointed up towards the ceiling.

Sandrine and Dimmertry looked at her; baffled. But they followed her lead nonetheless.

The blood drained from their faces, as Katrinka suddenly hissed. Her appearance was haggard. She swooped from the ceiling to the floor with the grace of a cat.

Sandrine shook on her spot.

Kat smiled devilishly at her; bearing her fangs. "Hello lover."

…

"The high school?" Sid repeated incredulously.

Martin shook his head with recollection, "The sewer tunnels! They've been moving bodies, and relocating them through the tunnels."

Miles arched an eyebrow and nodded, "there's a tunnel that leads into the basement of the highschool."

"The tunnels are attached to every building in Hilwood. That probably explains the reason P.S. 118 shutdown years ago. The maggot infestation – the corpses must have been in the basement, and then they relocated the bodies to Cynthia Snell's house through the tunnels," Martin declared as he pulled out his walker-talkie, "May-day! May-day! I want officers positioned at every sewer tunnel entrance leading in and out of the city. Send a team to Hilwood High pronto!"

…

"K-K…Kat?"

"Surprise!" Katrinka smiled, vindictively.

"B-But-But you're dead," Sandrine reasoned.

Dimmertry looked at the girls in confusion.

"Well I have you to thank for that now, don't I darling?" Katrinka replied as she took a step towards Sandrine. Sandrine quickly took two steps back.

"What is going on?" Dimmertry spoke up finally.

Katrinka shrugged, "Ask your sister."

Sandrine shook her head fearfully, "I killed you."

"We've addressed that," Katrinka droned with an annoyed tone.

"Then how are you alive?" Sandrine yelled – though it sounded more as a desperate whine.

"I'm not," Katrinka informed.

Dimmertry arched an eyebrow, "You're not alive?"

Kat laughed heartily. Dimmertry compared the sound mentally to that of a four year old girl's laugh. "Heeellllooooo," Katrinka teased as she pointed to her teeth, "Don't you see the fangs?" she informed with a sing-song voice.

Sheena and Arnold could only look on at the scene with confusion and horror.

"So you're a vampire?" Dimmertry reasoned.

Katrinka smiled, "Uh hunh," she stated brightly.

Dimmertry laughed in disbelief, "What kind of game are you playing Senna?"

"I'm not…I'm not…" Sandrine informed, as she began to hyperventilate.

Kat looked at her peculiarly, and rubbed her stomach as she glanced around.

Dimmertry narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you looking for?" he asked as he took in Katrinka's bewildering composure.

"I'm starving," she announced.

Sandrine froze.

Kat cocked her head to the side and peered at the siblings debatingly, "Got anything to eat?"

Sandrine took a step back. Her gaze suddenly fell on Arnold and Sheena. _They couldn't run if they tried._

She smiled internally and turned to look at Katrinka, "Yes," she stated confidently. "Yes I do," she turned to look at Arnold and Sheena suggestively.

Kat looked past her and met the eyes of Arnold and Sheena. She scrunched her face with distaste, "I like them," she declined easily, "But your brother… he sure looks scrumptious."

Dimmertry paled.

"And I don't mean that sexually at all," Katrinka reasoned, "Trust. You are so not my type. But your blood…" she trailed off, as she suddenly appeared in front of him. Dimmertry looked at her helplessly. He couldn't turn away even if he tried – she had him under her thrall. "It smells…" she continued, as she slowly nuzzled her face towards his neck. She took the moment to relish in the feeling of his blood coursing through the veins of his neck. "Simply divine," she remarked.

Sandrine looked on in shock; preparing herself for the worst.

Kat through her head back, and thrusted it forward quickly, towards Dimmertry's neck.

"Found you!" a voice rang out.

Strong arms pushed Dimmertry out of Katrinka's hands before she even had the chance to make contact with the evil-doers neck.

Kat looked up at her attacker, dazed.

Peapod flashed Dimmertry an indifferent look.

Sheena and Arnold looked beside themselves.

Sandrine squealed out of pure shock.

"Peapod!" Kat whined as she got up from the floor, "That was my dinner!"

"Not on my watch!" he instructed as he through a recently deceased squirrel her way, "You are not going to morph into a killer – I'll make sure of it! Feed on that!"

Dimmertry looked around the room in a daze.

Katrinka bit down on the squirrel ravenously.

"We need to bounce," Peapod instructed Katrinka, "The cops have the place circled."

Sandrine shuddered, "Cops?"

Peapod turned to look at her with disgust, "Yeah," he confirmed, "you really shouldn't have chose anagrams for your new identities. Dick move."

Dimmertry fumed, "You did what?"

Sandrine kept her ground, "Well you shouldn't have left that task up to a five year old."

Peapod shook his head in annoyance. "We gotta go."

Kat through the squirrel to the ground, "Kay."

She took Peapod's hand gingerly, but stiffened.

Dimmertry screamed suddenly in pain. Arnold, Sheena, and Sandrine joined in moments later.

"Wait," Katrinka ordered. Peapod spun around, and found Dimmertry on the floor. Park was crouched over him; currently in the process of sucking him dry.

Peapod and Katrinka ran over to him and tried to pull him off. They finally succeed for a brief moment, but the damage had been done.

Park broke free of their grasps and suddenly lunged at Sandrine. The girl didn't have a prayer.

"Arnold and Sheena," Katrinka warned Peapod. Arnold and Sheena looked on terror-stricken.

"We have to get them out of here," Peapod instructed. He closed his eyes, "Patty, hear me. I need back up."

Within moments Patty and Stinky appeared.

Stinky struggled to pull Park off Sandrine, frantically, "Stop! You've killed her! She's dead!"

Park relented after a moment.

Patty touched Dimmertry's neck limberly, "No pulse," she declared, "He's dead."

Peapod checked Sandrine carefully, "She's dead," he announced, "he sucked her dry."

Stinky held onto Park's hand desperately.

"Thank god you're okay," Patty declared as she looked at Arnold and Sheena.

Arnold and Sheena looked back at their friends, traumatized.

"I can explain," Stinky rationalized.

"Katrinka can fix this," Park announced.

Stinky looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"You can help us all," Park informed, as he looked at Katrinka. "She can help me. Kat you've got to help me. I don't want to be a killer. I can't control it."

Patty looked at Park sympathetically, "We know."

"But what can _I _do?" Katrinka asked dumbfounded.

"Her power," Park informed. "Stin. She can manipulate the mind."

Stinky's eyes widened in shock; he flashed an astonished look at Katrinka.

"Look him in the eyes and concentrate," Stinky instructed, "We don't have much time."

Katrinka did as she was told.

"Mentally - instruct him to feed on animals. Make him realize that the path that we have chosen is the right one. He should never think about human blood," Stinky ordered.

Kat nodded, and looked Park dead in the eyes. Park stared back at her in a trance, after a moment she released him. "Did it work?"

"We'll test it out later with blood packages from the Hilwood blood drive," Stinky informed. "Peapod get him home. Shackle him to the wall just to be safe."

Peapod nodded.

"Sorry man," Stinky apologized as he looked at Park, "But-"

"I get it," Park recognized, "Trust me. I would do the same." He turned to look at Peapod playfully, "Lead the way man."

Peapod smirked.

Katrinka made her way cautiously towards Sheena and Arnold. Her friends looked back at her with fright.

"This could have gone differently," Stinky addressed the two, "But I think you two have suffered enough shock for a day, and finding out that your friends are vampires - doesn't make the situation any better. Maybe years from now…"

"They'll know," Patty finished.

Stinky shrugged, "We'll see."

Katrinka made contact with Arnold and Sheena, and held their gazes.

"You will forget everything vampire-related that took place today," Katrinka instructed. "Dimmertry and Sandrine kidnapped you. You blacked out, and when you wake up – you will find them dead."

"We blacked out," Arnold repeated in a daze,

"Dimmertry and Sandrine," Sheena regurgitated. "…They're dead."

Kat smiled weakly, as Arnold and Sheena fell into a state of unconsciousness.

…

Miles and Martin infiltrated the basement of Hilwood High anxiously, with a S.W.A.T. team in tow.

"Be alert," Miles instructed.

Martin's walkie-talkie went off: _Sir! We've located the bodies._

Martin's entire being convulsed in fear.

He entered the room apprehensively, "How many?"

"Three," a younger officer answered clearly disturbed.

Miles entered the room moments later. "Is…Please say that Arnold isn't…"

Martin inspected the bodies and shook his head, "No. Its-uh…Brian Brainy, Nathan Bruiser, and Maria Suarez."

Miles shook his head, "And the courts sentenced Horowitz's boy for Briuser's death."

"_Chief!" _Martin's walkie-talkie buzzed frantically.

"Johanssen," he greeted nervously.

"_We've got two live ones!"_

Martin looked at Miles hopefully. Miles grabbed the walkie-talkie frantically, "This is officer Shortman. Can you I.D. the survivors?"

"_They're the recent abductees," _the officer confirmed on the other end, _"Arnold Shortman and Sheena McKesson."_

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	77. Let's Party Till The Sun Comes Up

**Author Note**: Ugh! I am so soooooory! Life got in the way again. I was also suffering a severe case of writer's block for a while, but I'm cured. To compensate for the wait – here's a ridiculously long chapter. I promise to make the next updates faster. There's gonna be only three more chapters after this, so enjoy!

As always:

This story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Some of the dialogue used in this chapter does not belong to me: It comes from various One Tree Hill episodes.

As always, flashbacks are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Second Week of June**

…

"Here," Stinky offered as he placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Katrinka, "drink this. It should help."

Katrinka looked up at him meekly, "My head is killing me. I feel like my skull could explode."

"You just need some rest," Stinky explained, "You're a new vampire, and it'll take some time until you can learn to understand, control, and adapt to your powers."

Katrinka sipped her coffee cautiously, "What's the coffee for?"

"Helps to warm your body," Stinky explained, "That way you're skin will not be as cold to the touch."

Katrinka arched an eyebrow in surprise, just as Peapod entered the room. Both teens eyed him expectantly upon his arrival.

"It seems to work," Peapod answered. "I walked right into the Podalecki mansion and no one seemed surprise to see me."

Stinky exhaled happily. Signifying that a load had been lifted off of his chest.

Katrinka frowned, "That's great and all, but I don't want to go home."

"Kat your parents were worried about you," Stinky reasoned, "They were really torn up when you went missing."

Katrinka eyed him doubtfully and turned to look at Peapod. Peapod nodded; concurring Stinky's statement.

She huffed in response, "Fine. It'll only be a few months of torture anyway. We graduate next week."

…

"So how's Arnold?" Olga asked as she kneeled towards Miriam's grave and placed a fresh bouquet of roses.

Helga shrugged, "Well for a guy who was kidnapped, he's doing better than expected."

Olga smiled lightly.

Helga sighed as she eyed Miriam's grave.

"I ran into Bob yesterday," Olga spoke up suddenly.

Helga turned away from her mother's grave and directed her gaze at Olga. "Is he still apologizing?"

"After the B.S. he pulled…" the older blonde trailed off resentfully.

Helga frowned and took a deep breath, "Shelia came to see me when I was in the hospital… you know after Maureen's attack."

Olga stiffened, "She came to see me too."

Helga furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her sister ponderingly, "So…did she tell you?..."

Olga exhaled with relief, "I was debating how to tell _you_!"

"I was afraid to tell _you_!" Helga exclaimed, "After everything that had been going on…I was afraid that-"

"That I would have relapsed," Olga finished knowingly, "Helga I will not go all comatose on you again. I assure you."

"You better not," Helga joked. "But why didn't you tell me you knew Maureen killed mom."

"Helga, you've just been through so much. Way too much!" Olga emphasized. "I mean, I was afraid that you'd suffer a breakdown or something."

"I'm stronger than I look," Helga informed.

"I know," Olga replied softly, "But you're no superwoman… I was trying to protect you."

Helga smiled back gratefully, "Well I appreciate that."

Olga beamed, "yeah?"

Helga nodded back brightly, "yeah."

…

"She's out to get me," Rhonda fumed as she slouched against a closed locker – neighboring Curly's.

Curly grinned, "Who's out to get you?"

"Sandrine," Rhonda whined.

Curly stiffened and paled, "What!"

"I won Prom Queen and I wasn't even there!" Rhonda vented in explanation, causing Curly to relax. "God even when she's dead she's still wrecking my life."

"RHONDA!"

Curly slammed his locker shut; while Rhonda turned to look at the source that had beckoned her. She found Lila running towards her.

"Hey Rhonda," Lila greeted as she came to an abrupt stop. " Hey Curly."

Curly smiled in response, "sup Lila?"

"This," Lila informed as she handed a flyer to Rhonda.

The brunette took it gingerly.

"Are you behind this?" Lila asked.

Curly glanced over Rhonda's shoulder to get a better look. "You're throwing a party? Why wasn't I invited?" he joked.

Rhonda shook her head, "I didn't plan this."

"Well apparently, its being deemed Prom version two," Lila explained.

"Gerald's Field," Curly breathed as he noted the location, "God I haven't been there in years. You sure you're not behind this?"

Rhonda furrowed her eyebrows, "I didn't plan this. We need to find out who's behind this."

"I'll ask around," Lila offered.

Rhonda gave the flyer one last glance, "Spread the word. Let the gang know. We'll re-group after school on the quad."

…

Arnold frowned as he shut his locker, and struggled with the straps of his backpack.

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold looked up and smiled, "Hey Sheena."

"How are you?" Sheena asked as she paused at his locker.

Arnold shrugged, "Okay I guess."

Sheena nodded. "Oh…"

Arnold smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Sheena sighed, "Can we talk."

"Yeah. Sure." Arnold agreed; his tone changing drastically from friendly to serious.

Sheena laughed, "easy there," she instructed, "it's nothing life altering."

Arnold grinned, "Sorry. It's just - things have been so crazy lately…I'm always expecting the worst."

Sheena nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm feel like I have to constantly look over my shoulder – you know?"

"I know," Arnold concurred. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"The…kidnapping," Sheena informed hesitantly.

Arnold narrowed his emerald eyes at her, "Oh-kay," he stated uncertainly.

"I feel…weird," Sheena explained. She bit her lip and looked at him embarrassed. "I hope I don't sound like a basket case."

Arnold shook his head, "Uh…no. You don't. That's the best way I could describe how I feel about it."

"yeah?"

Arnold inhaled dramatically, "It's like," he exhaled with a loss of words, "…I don't know. Like I have _wholes_ in my memory."

Sheena's eyes widened, "I know what you mean! That's how I feel! … It's like I'm only getting half of the story."

"Exactly!" Arnold concurred, "…I mean on one hand it makes me feel uneasy – you know? Like there's something that I'm not meant to remember, but yet at the same time…"

"You're fine with it," Sheena finished.

Arnold met her gaze, "Yeah."

"It's so weird," Sheena concluded.

Arnold nodded.

"So did you tell Helga about, you know? … about Sandrine's confession?" Sheena pondered.

Arnold shook his head, "Not yet. I'm still trying to process it. Every time I think about it…I just…I just wanna strangle something."

"Hey," Sheena reasoned, "Don't beat yourself up about it, okay? Sandrine had everyone fooled."

"Yeah, well," Arnold informed grimly, "Because of her, I hurt someone that I care very much about."

…

"You're being a hypocrite," Chocolate boy informed; causing Aileen to look at him with alarm.

"Excuse me?" she threatened.

"Aileen," Chocolate boy reasoned, "It's almost the end of highschool. All this drama – it ends. You've got to stop putting up barriers around yourself."

"He lied to me Choco," Aileen reasoned.

"And you didn't?" he shotback.

Aileen bit her lip in shame.

"He deserves to know the truth," Chocolate boy continued, "…if you don't tell him…well, then. You're no better than he is."

"What's that suppose to mean," she replied, insulted.

"Exactly how it sounds," Chocolate boy enlightened. "You both have feelings for each other. You both went about it all wrong. And you're both so stubborn that you're gonna just let that special something slip away, because of you're both to dense to chase after it and fight for it."

Aileen looked at him uneasily, "I swear! Dating Jessica has turned you into the human version of eHarmony!"

Chocolate boy sighed, "Jessica is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And it's made me realize that opportunity doesn't knock twice Aileen."

Aileen sulked.

"Don't let what you and Sid share slip away," he reasoned, "Fight for it."

…

**Later That Day**

…

The bell rang suddenly, causing Simmons to drop the chalk he was holding. "Well let's call it a wrap. Drop your assignments on my desk on your way out."

"We better get A's," Curly commented, "We practically _experienced _our assignments."

Simmons chuckled, "I will keep that in mind."

Harold playfully swatted Curly in the back as he followed him out of the classroom; closely followed by Patty.

Park dropped a duo-tang onto Simmons desk, and eyed the teacher expectantly. Simmons looked at him and simply smiled, "Thank you Park."

Park exhaled with relief.

Lila and Nadine exchanged puzzled looks, and followed him out of the classroom.

"Helga," Simmons beckoned, causing the blonde girl to freeze at the doorway. "Do you mind? I'd like to speak with you privately for a minute."

Helga nodded and approached him easily.

They waited until the last of the remaining students exited the classroom. Simmons closed the door once everyone was gone.

…

"Is something wrong?" Helga questioned as she took a seat in front of Simmons's desk.

"That depends on how you see it," Simmons informed.

Helga blinked, "Hunh?"

The older man smiled at her weakly, and reached into his briefcase. He pulled out a velvet black box.

Helga gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

Simmons nodded. "It once belonged to my mother." He opened the box; revealing the exquisite diamond engagement ring, that was hidden inside.

"It's beautiful," Helga remarked.

"I wanted to ask," Simmons began uncomfortably, "…for…well," he laughed, "I guess, what I really want is to ask for your permission."

Helga stifled a laugh, "What?... you're serious."

"Helga. I waited until now to ask you, because. Well you're very dear to me. And I know that you've been through quite a lot. Your sister means the world to me, and I love Lily as if she were my own. It's hard not to fall in love with that kid."

Helga smirked, "Trust me. I know."

Simmons returned her smirk.

"But why ask for my permission? I'm not Olga's parent."

"She values your opinion more than anything," Simmons informed. "You too have a special relationship. And I don't want to infringe upon that in anyway, which is why I waited until now to ask you."

Helga looked at him confused.

"In a few weeks, you'll be graduating. You'll no longer be my student. I didn't want to put you in tough spot, which is why I didn't ask her sooner."

Helga couldn't help but look back at him in awe. "You make her happy, and that makes me happy. You're the best thing to ever happen to her, and those are her words not mine. But I do feel the same way. You're good for her, and she needs that."

"So…" Simmons trialed off hopefully.

Helga laughed, "So…" she mocked teasingly, causing Simmons to grin.

"You have my permission," she concluded happily, "But trust – and it's mandatory that I say this: if you hurt her…"

"I'm still your teacher Helga," Simmons warned jokingly.

"Then I guess my warning can wait another week," Helga stated with a wink. "And there's always the toast at your wedding."

…

Lila grabbed Park's hand and pulled him into an abandoned corridor.

Nadine signalled for Patty and Stinky to follow her, as she watched Simmons close the classroom door.

"Where are you guys going?" Gerald questioned as he threw an arm around a very pregnant Phoebe.

"We'll be right back," Nadine informed vaguely as she ushered Harold, Patty, Stinky, Peapod and Katrinka into the corridor Lila and Park had disappeared off to moments earlier.

"Rhonda wants to see us," Phoebe informed, causing Gerald to shrug off Nadine and Co.'s abrupt exit.

"What about?" Gerald questioned.

"Prom 2.0," Phoebe enlightened.

"I heard about that," he exclaimed, "Is that for real?"

"It seems so," she answered.

Gerald smirked, "When does Rhonda get the time to plan these things?"

"That's the kicker," Phoebe exclaimed as she and Gerald began to head towards the quad, "She didn't plan it."

…

Nadine watched as Gerald and Phoebe embarked in the opposite direction. She scampered quickly down the empty corridor towards the group that she and Lila had taken hostage.

Lila tapped her foot impatiently. She exhaled upon Nadine's arrival and turned to look at her peers, "Explain," she instructed.

"Why aren't people freaking out about your return?" Nadine grilled the group, "I'm pretty sure the normal response would be to run screaming from the room."

"I really need to lie down," Katrinka complained, "My head is still killing me from going all _cerebro_ on everyone."

Harold blinked in surprise, "Cerebro? Are we talking X-men now?"

Peapod laughed, "Yeah, and Stin is cerebro."

Lila frowned, "I'm confused."

"You know how every vampire has a power?" Stinky explained, "Well some of us have abilities that are stronger than others. I have no idea why, but it's said that our powers choose us – when we… well, when we _turn_."

"So what?" Harold pondered, "You can detect both human and vampire minds?"

"Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts," Stinky informed.

Nadine paled, "What? Werewolves? Ghosts?"

"They exist as well?" Harold questioned stoically.

Peapod laughed, "What, you thought vampires were the only monsters out there?"

"Have we come across any...uh…werewolves?" Nadine asked worriedly.

Stinky looked at her hesitantly; debating if whether he should say. He breathed cautiously, "Wolfgang, Edmund, their crew…"

Harold's eyes widened, "What!"

"Okay! Wait!" Nadine silenced, "we'll get to the other supernatural beings later. What does your power have to do with everyone's sudden acceptance?"

"Well," Stinky explained, "I can draw upon other peoples powers who are in a one thousand mile radius. I can also amplify brainwaves. Using Katrinka's power I was able to amplify and detect the minds of everyone around me, and well – bend them to my will."

"So you basically brainwashed Hilwood?" Nadine concluded.

Lila arched an eyebrow and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Actually… not exactly," Park enlightened. "More like they brainwashed the world."

Harold, Nadine, and Lila looked at him incredulously.

"If anyone were to come across information about our deaths," Peapod explained, "or our true nature – the thought would leave their heads. It would disappear as fast as it came. They'd just know that that information should be left alone, and that they shouldn't pry or question it."

"I did it so that we could lead normal lives," Stinky informed, "We deserve that."

Nadine smiled and simply shrugged in acceptance, "Okay. So…um… tell me about these other supernatural beings?"

Harold grinned and threw an arm around Patty.

"So you're cool with it?" Stinky asked dubiously.

"I'm all for being normal," Nadine explained with a laugh. "Oh! And FYI Rhonda will kill us if we're not on the quad in five minutes."

The group laughed knowingly, as they followed Nadine out of the corridor.

Stinky turned to look at Lila. "Are _you_ okay with this?"

Lila smiled and shrugged, "Yeah?"

"So, my power," he asked cautiously, "it doesn't freak you out?"

Lila laughed as she took a step towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Nope. It's actually kind of a turn on."

Stinky smiled and arched an eyebrow devilishly.

…

"So," Rhonda asked as she faced all of her friends, "What did you guys find out?"

"Zilch," Sid informed.

"Nada," Curly concurred.

"Squat," Nadine continued playfully.

"Zero," Patty beamed.

Rhonda fumed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you just fess up already and tell us that you're behind this Rhon-da," Harold commented.

"Yeah, why the secrecy, princess?" Helga chimed in.

Rhonda shook her head, "But I'm not. As much as I'd love to take credit for this – I didn't plan this."

"Well, we'll just go and if anything seems suspicious - we'll dip," Arnold suggested.

"I just don't want to get up there and have a 'Carrie' being pulled on me," Rhonda admitted, "And considering that you won Prom King Arnold – I'll explain – it didn't end well for you either, in that movie."

"You think it's a set-up?" Sheena questioned, "By whom? Who would dare mess with you?"

Rhonda shrugged, "I don't know…I'm just really on edge about everything. I keep expecting the worst to happen."

Katrinka scoffed, "That's an understatement."

"Maybe, this'll be good for us," Lila stated. "I mean high school marked the beginning of all the madness. Maybe now that it's over – the craziness will be gone as well."

"We've all suffered enough crazy to last a lifetime," Lorenzo piped.

Gerald laughed, "Here, here."

…

**Hours Later**

…

"And you have no idea who's throwing this party?" Olga questioned as she handed Lily to Inga.

"Where's this party being held, child?" Inga inquired as she patted Lily's back gently.

"The abandoned building surrounding Gerald's field," Helga answered.

"As long as you're not alone," Olga stated pointedly.

"The entire gang will be there," Helga noted.

"Well then its fine with me," Olga agreed, "Robert and I will be going out tonight, and Inga agreed to watch Lily."

"That I did," Inga stated cheerfully.

"Have fun," Olga continued, "Lord knows you kids need some."

…

**The Wellington Residence**

…

Rhonda smiled happily as she examined herself in front of her full length mirror.

There was no doubt that red was her color. Hell she owned red. She twirled around happily and giggled. Curly was gonna flip when he saw her in this.

She stopped spinning and quickly ran a hand across the red satin of her strapless mermaid gown. The white lace that provided a Victorian look to the dress complimented the dark red of the satin. It was undeniably a sinisterly seductive look, but at the same time it screamed of elegance. Helga's nickname sure did seem to apply to her tonight, because she certainly did feel like a princess.

"Here you are," Nadine greeted as she entered Rhonda's room.

Rhonda tore away from her reflection begrudgingly, "Here I-…Wow!"

Nadine beamed as she approached her, "Funny I was about to say the same thing to you."

Nadine definitely stood out. She absolutely sparkled against the shimmering strapless playful mini dress she wore. The upper half of the dress hugged her curves nicely, while the latter half cascaded towards her knees like a waterfall. The dress was based with a light brown fabric, which caused Nadine's bronze skin to glow. The light blue, silver, dark brown and peach confetti-like designs that were scattered across the dress provided a nice final touch to the dress.

"We sure clean up good don't we, hunh?" Rhonda joked.

"That we do," Nadine replied back in a sing-song voice.

Rhonda paused and eyed Nadine with an enigmatic expression.

"What is it?" Nadine questioned immediately.

Rhonda's composure relaxed. She shook her head and laughed the incident off. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I just feel like…It's just strange to see you so happy…"

Nadine blinked taken aback.

"It's weird, I know," Rhonda defended, "I swear! My paranoia is getting the best of me, hunh?"

Nadine laughed nervously, "Heh. Yeah." She then looked at her watch quickly, and rambled, "Curly and Peapod should be here soon. We should get going."

…

**Patty and Harold's Apartment**

…

"So how did you guys manage to explain your transcripts?" Harold asked as he adjusted his tie.

Patty emerged from the bathroom wearing a light blue halter princess dress. The upper half of the dress was decked with sparkles. That of which shone with brilliance when the light hit it. It reminded Harold of snowflakes. A blue ribbon tied into a simple bow graced the front of the gown where her cleavage met. The lower half of the gown cascaded effortlessly into four distinct layers. Each layer was trimmed with the same sparkles that decked the upper half of the gown.

Harold arched an eyebrow appreciatively.

"You like?" Patty questioned as she strode towards him.

Harold grinned as he pulled her towards him, "I like."

Patty laughed. "So, you were saying something earlier?"

Harold forehead ceased, "Yeah?…"

"Something about transcripts," Patty reminded.

Harold laughed, "Oh right! Yeah. How did you guys do that?"

Patty chuckled, "Katrinka brainwashed Wartz and the admin."

…

**The McKesson House**

…

Aileen took a step back from her mirror and sighed.

A low whistle caused her to jump unexpectedly. She spun around and found Sheena standing in the doorway to her room. As expected Sheena looked gorgeous.

"Must you tease," Aileen replied nervously.

Sheena smiled and ambled towards her. The light green silk of the gown she wore fluttered around her. It amplified the hazel in her eyes. She looked like a goddess.

"You look beautiful," Sheena complimented as she took a seat upon Aileen's bed.

Aileen shrugged and turned to look at her reflection again, "You don't think that it's a bit over the top?"

Sheena smiled, "It suits you. It's definitely an improvement from the oversized t-shirts and ripped jeans you usually wear."

Aileen scoffed, "don't mock."

Sheena snickered, but then arched an eyebrow in surprise, "But why are you going? I thought you hated these things?"

Aileen took a seat next to Sheena and huffed. "Highschool's ending soon," she began.

Sheena nodded, "I know. The gang and I are gonna do a bonfire reveal later."

Aileen looked at her confused, "A what?"

"We're gonna reveal where we'll all be heading off to in September," Sheena clarified.

"Oh."

"So? … you're going cuz it's a last hurrah or something?" Sheena asked.

Aileen shook her head, "No…I'm going to tell Sid the truth."

Sheena's furrowed her eyebrows; obviously not following.

Aileen sighed, "I'm going to tell him that I'm Juliet."

…

**The Pataki House**

…

Helga frowned as she eyed her acceptance letter to Yale.

"You might as well stare a whole into that thing."

Helga flinched and spun around to face Arnold. She smirked, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Criminey!"

Arnold laughed and took a seat on Helga's bed, "Good to see you too."

Helga smirked and turned her back to him as she returned the letter back to her desk.

Arnold drank in her appearance as she did so. She wore a light pink strapless gown that met her knees. Her killer legs stood out against the fabric. The dress was complimented with a single pink bow, which was situated beneath her chest.

Arnold smiled, "Did it hurt?"

Helga spun around, with wide eyes, "Hunh?...did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," Arnold replied with a smirk.

Helga laughed, "Ha! Oh puh-lease! Real original football head."

"Well I had to lighten the mood somehow," he explained, "you looked upset when I walked in."

Helga sighed, "Yeah well thinking about the future does that to you."

Arnold groaned, "Not this again."

"We have to talk about it sooner than later," Helga shotback.

"Can we please talk about something else," he suggested, as he avoided the subject.

"No! Tonight at the bonfire everyone's gonna be talking about it," she reasoned.

"Well then we'll talk about it then," Arnold finished.

Helga sighed.

Arnold looked around the room quickly, "So," he began, as he quickly changed the subject. "Did you ever think - when we started hilwood high, that we'd ever be _alone_ in your _bedroom_?"

Helga huffed in annoyance, "But we're not alone," she informed pointedly as she pointed to a poster of Mount Rushmore, "we've got the forefather's with us."

Arnold pulled Helga towards him, and smiled devilishly, "They can watch."

Helga sighed, "Arnold!" she reasoned as she wriggled out of his grasp, "Would you please get serious?"

"I am serious," he informed, as he pulled her towards him once more, "Come here."

He trailed kisses down her neck. She melted against his touch begrudgingly.

He pulled away and looked at her. "We'll talk about it. I promise. Just not tonight, okay?"

Helga nodded lightly.

…

**Slausen's**

…

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Gerald suggested cautiously.

Phoebe gulped the last bit of her milkshake and eyed him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? This is prom!"

"But you're almost near your due date," Gerald reasoned, "You should be taking it easy."

"I'm pregnant Gerald not injured," Phoebe stated as she adjusted the red strap on her gown.

She had to thank Rhonda for finding such a dress. Red wasn't really her color, but the gown was simply gorgeous. It had a toga effect, yet it was princess-like. The single strap of the gown was a cluttered combination of ruffles that mirrored the look of roses. The dress was elegant, but more importantly – it was comfortable.

Gerald frowned, "Phoebe…"

"I'll be fine," she promised.

…

**The Peterson House**

…

_Ding Dong. _

Stinky opened his front door to Katrinka's beaming presence.

She wore a seductive strapless baby doll gown. The upper half of the dress was black and held a corset appeal about it, while the lower half was white. Black flowery designs cascaded from her waist to the end of the dress, which barely met her knees. A distinctive red bow was situated at her waist. A small silver star gleamed from the middle of the bow, providing a nice final touch.

"So I'm guessing everything went well?" Stinky asked as he ushered Katrinka into the house.

Katrinka shrugged, "Well if it doesn't I can make it better now, can't I?"

Stinky frowned, "Kat…" he warned.

Katrinka laughed, "I'm kidding. I think that behind it all – they might somehow remember my disappearance."

Stinky looked at her with alarm, "What? Really?"

"It's nothing to freak out about," Katrinka explained, "…it just seems like they aren't taking me for granted and just shoving me into a corner anymore, you know?"

Stinky exhaled and flashed her a smile, "well, as long as you're happy?"

"I am," Katrinka revealed.

The doorbell rang suddenly again. Stinky excused himself and headed towards his front door. He flung it open and was greeted by Lila.

She too was wearing a strapless baby doll gown. It embodied the colors of spring. The colors complimented Lila's skin and hair beautifully. The chest of the dress was a culmination of differing shades of peach, lilac, pink, orange, and baby blue. A distinctive thick light green ribbon was situated just under her chest. The remaining fabric that extended from the ribbon to her knees, had a princess quality about it. It was a soft lush of orange, pink and yellow – with occasional tints of light green, peach, lilac, and baby blue.

"You look…wow!" Stinky breathed, "…But I thought that I was going to pick you up at your house?"

Lila shrugged, "It's beautiful out, and I just wanted to enjoy the nice weather."

"Feeling nostalgic?" Stinky guessed, given that he knew how anxious Lila was about the bonfire reveal, which was going to take place later tonight.

Lila nodded.

…

**Chez Paris**

…

_Olga couldn't help but feel as if she were dying a little inside as each moment ticked by. Her evening had started off pleasantly nonetheless, but then Bob had shown up, and requested that she join him._

_Robert had seemed like he had had something important to say. Bob's timing was certainly inopportune. The look on Robert's face was currently eating away at her. She wondered what he could have wanted to talk about._

_Wait._

_He said he 'wanted to talk.' She shuddered involuntary – that was never good. _

_Robert had been acting strangely recently._

_Did her father save her from an inevitable break-up?_

_Maybe she should try to ride out her conversation with Bob as long as she could._

_She couldn't help but snicker at the thought. Hang out with Bob? Yeah, right. No good could come from that. It would only be a matter of time before she lost her temper, and insulted him. She couldn't help it – it was like word vomit. Anything he said infuriated her. It was becoming quite clear to her now why Helga had been so sarcastic all the time. She had tried to find humor in her sadness. She was hurting. And Bob had hurt them both._

"Olga?"

Olga snapped back to reality. _Had she zoned out? That was rich._

Bob looked at her incredulously, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah," she lied quickly, "of course."

Bob sighed, "It's just that," Bob continued, "somewhere along the line, I started hurting the people I care most about."

_There it was again. The word vomit._ She tried to hold it back, and bit her tongue.

"And I couldn't figure out how to stop," Bob revealed.

That did it. _Here it comes!_

"Well then, stop being a dick Dad. It would help," she blurted out against her will.

Bob's eyes widened.

Olga blinked. _Well I guess, so much for riding out the conversation._

"I've got to go," she informed as she stood up and bolted from Bob's table.

_What a perfect night_, she thought angrily. She looked at Robert uneasily as she headed towards their table. _Great_, she thought. _Now I get the pleasure of being dumped._

…

**Prom 2.0**

…

"Remember," Rhonda instructed as the gang piled out of her limo, "If you sense any funny business, we bounce."

"Yes ma'am," Harold joked.

Rhonda elbowed him in the side, "I'm serious Berman."

Sid laughed as he pointed to a boy standing guard in front of the party. "Is that who I think it is?"

Gerald laughed, "No chiz. It's Big Gino."

"This party has a bouncer?" Helga questioned, as they all headed over to Big Gino.

Big Gino smiled as he caught sight of them, "Name?"

Lorenzo furrowed his eyebrows, "You know who we are."

Big Gino eyed him mischievously.

Sid laughed, "Fine man. Whatever you want. Sid."

"Sorry," Big Gino replied.

Sid eyed him questioningly, "What?"

"Perhaps another name?" he continued.

Lorenzo frowned, "Lorenzo."

"Nope."

"Dude!" Curly reasoned.

"That's not on here either," he played.

Rhonda fumed, "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," Rhonda stated threateningly.

"Sorry doll," Big Gino laughed.

Helga seethed, "How about the five avengers and old Betsy!"

"Easy there," Big Gino lectured.

"I told you something was up," Rhonda informed.

Sheena eyed Big Gino dubiously. He was staring at her weirdly. "Sheena," she tried.

"Sorry," he explained, "But I've got strict orders not to admit any of you. Especially _you_," he added pointedly as he pointed to Sheena.

Sheena blinked, "What? Whose stupid party is this any way's?"

"Its mine bitches," a voice rung out behind them. Everyone spun around to face the voice with a mixture of anger and confusion. "And your fat asses aren't invited."

Everyone's anger subsided, and their confusion vanished.

"EUGENE!"

Eugene beamed back at them happily. "Worship me bitches!"

Everyone lunged towards him and pulled him into hugs.

…

"So Simmons is actually going to propose tonight?" Arnold asked as he and Helga headed towards the punch table.

"That's the plan," Helga replied with a shrug.

"And how do you feel about it?" he asked as he eyed her cautiously.

"I'm fine with it," she revealed. "Trust me, Olga's done a lot worst. Simmons is good for her. He treats her right, and she loves him. He practically worships the ground she walks on, and he loves Lily like she was his own."

Arnold grinned in response.

"They love each other," Helga noted, "and that's all that matters."

…

Sid laughed as he watched Curly dance like a loon on the dance floor, much to Rhonda's mortification.

Katrinka laughed next to him as the song came to an end; he gave her one final twirl. They then headed towards the punch bowl; nearly colliding with Helga and Arnold in the process. The duo bid them goodbye as a slow song began to play. Sid watched as Arnold led Helga onto the dance floor. He then returned his attention back to Katrinka.

"I don't know why," Sid began, "but it feels like we haven't hung out in ages."

Katrinka gave him a small smile, "yeah I know…So what've you been up to?"

Sid handed her a glass of punch.

Sid shrugged, "screwing up my life," he stated nonchalantly. He took a sip of his punch, "you?"

Katrinka laughed, "Nothing."

Sid nodded.

Katrinka eyed him; "Oh!" she stated suddenly as Sid took another gulp of punch, "I'm a lesbian."

Sid choked.

…

"I'm too late," Aileen stated somberly, as she eyed Katrinka with Sid.

"No you are not," Chocolate boy enlightened, with Jessica by his side.

"I can't believe that you're the Juliet he was going crazy about?" Jessica stated in state of shock, "The boy went absolutely crazy looking for you."

"Crazy? How do you know that?" Aileen questioned skeptically.

"The whole school knew it," Chocolate boy pointed out. "Why didn't you just tell him then? And why did you wait so long to tell _us_! We're your friends."

"I was afraid," Aileen explained.

Chocolate boy frowned, "You've got to do it tonight. You might not get the chance to after today. Graduation is next week."

Aileen watched as Katrinka laughed and patted Sid on the back, "I know."

"So what are you waiting for?" Chocolate boy ushered.

Aileen looked at him with wide eyes, "What? Tell him now!"

"Yes," he persisted.

"And how exactly am I going to do that," Aileen shotback. "He seems to be living it up with Ms. Gorgeous over there."

"Well…" Chocolate boy thought, "You need to do something rash to get his attention."

"Like what?" Aileen asked uneasily.

Jessica shook her head, "Don't egg him on. You know how crazy his scheme's are."

"What if it looked like I was trying to force myself on you," he stated suddenly.

Jessica and Aileen looked at him with alarm.

"You can't be serious," Aileen lectured.

"Sid would kill you," Jessica noted.

"I could take him," Chocolate boy defended.

Jessica laughed.

"I am not going to fake being attacked," Aileen informed.

"Look," he reasoned, "either he gets jealous and comes over here and kicks my ass…or you, me, and Jess have a threesome. Either way, it's win-win for you."

Jessica looked at him appalled, "Ugh!"

Aileen wrinkled her nose, "Eew! You pig."

"Come on," Chocolate boy persisted, "it'll work. Just watch. He'll come over here."

"I can't believe that you're best friends with him," Jessica stated skyward.

"I can't believe you're dating him," Aileen shotback.

Jessica simply shrugged, "I'm gonna get some punch."

Aileen watched her go. Her gaze fell on Sid and Katrinka.

"Come on," Chocolate boy continued.

Aileen eyed him incredulously, "No!"

He grabbed her arm playfully, "Come on."

She swatted it away, "No!...Choco. B! I said no!"

…

Patty giggled in response to Harold's gaze, "What is it?"

Harold shrugged as they slow danced, "Just remembering."

Patty smiled, "Oh yeah? Remembering what?"

"Your hair," he informed, "you wore it this way the first day you tutored me."

Patty laughed, "You remember how I wore my hair the first day I tutored you?"

"Of course."

"What else do you remember?" she asked blissfully.

Harold chuckled, "I remember the ugly-ass poncho that you wore."

Patty swatted him playfully in the arm, and laughed.

He pulled her closer towards him as they continued to dance.

…

**Moments Later**

…

"Sup mama?" Helga greeted as she took a seat next to Phoebe, "How you holding up?"

"Great," Phoebe replied brightly, "Where's your other half?"

"Still dancing with Rhonda," Helga replied. Gerald soon appeared with a slice of pizza and a glass of punch. He handed it to Phoebe.

"So Pataki," he stated as he watched Phoebe chomp into the pizza, "Wanna dance?"

Helga arched an eyebrow, "uh…sure, why not."

Phoebe winked, "you two sure have come a long way."

Gerald laughed, while Helga scoffed.

…

"So I wanted to thank you," Arnold stated as he twirled Rhonda.

The duo had been crowned King and Queen earlier, and were now sharing the expected dance.

Rhonda laughed, "About what?"

"For being so good to Helga when I wasn't," he explained.

"She's my friend Arnold," Rhonda explained.

"I know," he replied, "But it just comforts me to know that she wasn't completely alone during all that crap."

Rhonda smiled, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Was there any doubt?"

Rhonda laughed, "Well if there was – I'd sure feel differently now."

…

"So you're into chic's?" Sid concluded.

Katrinka blinked and laughed, "Well when you say it like that…"

Sid grinned, "…yeah well – you kinda just sprung it on me."

Katrinka looked at him uneasily, "You cool with this?"

Sid laughed, "You're kidding, right? Cool with it? – it's totally hott."

Katrinka punched him in the arm playfully, "Dude!"

Sid laughed.

The laughing ended however, when Aileen's voice caught his ears.

"I said no."

Sid followed her voice and found Aileen pushing Chocolate boy away. Sid furrowed his eyebrows into a death glare when Chocolate boy didn't listen.

Katrinka followed his gaze, "Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right back," he bidded.

…

"I'm so happy," Sheena squealed as she squeezed Eugene's hand, "I was going crazy without you."

Eugene smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you."

"So…" Sheena blabbered suggestively, "How are things with Park?"

"Fabulous," Eugene informed. "How are things with Lorenzo."

"Amazing," Sheena cooed.

"Amazing?" Rhonda noted as she, as well as the rest of the girls, crowded around them, "You must be talking about me?" the rich girl concluded.

"Obviously," Eugene stated with a smile.

Rhonda winked in response.

"So what are you two diva's up to?" Nadine questioned as she rested an arm on Helga's shoulder.

"Reminiscing," Sheena stated sadly.

"Oh no! Not yet," Rhonda lectured, "We'll save the crying and the touchy-feely goodbye's for the bonfire."

"You sound like Arnold," Helga droned.

"Well the boy is usually right," Katrinka noted.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves," Patty suggested, "We're not going to have much time to do things like this when September comes around."

"I told you – no more talk about us separating," Rhonda whined.

"Let's just change the topic," Helga commanded.

On cue, Phoebe waddled towards the group.

"'sup mama?" Eugene greeted.

Phoebe grinned.

_* * I saw your face and - Wow! * *_

The music of Ronnie Mathews filled the room. "Come on," Phoebe beckoned as she pulled Helga onto the dance floor.

_* * Right then I took a vow * *  
That we'd be together, girl, just you and me  
* * That's the meaning of eternity * *_

"Oh no you didn't!" Nadine squealed.

Rhonda laughed, "I haven't heard this in years!"

The rest of the girl's and Eugene followed.

_* * I saw...I saw...your face...and wow! * *  
I nearly had a cow  
And when we're together, babe, it's plain to see  
* * The cosmic power of our energy * *_

They broke into a full-out girl band dance routine.

_* I saw…I saw… your face ... and WOW! *_

…

"What the hell is going on here?" Sid questioned, as he approached Chocolate boy and Aileen. "Is he hurting you?"

"Worked like a charm?" Chocolate boy chuckled.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I'm fine Sid. We were just goofing around," Aileen explained; her Scottish accent kicked into overdrive.

Chocolate boy eyed her with disappointment. "I'm gonna go find Jess," he excused himself.

"Sorry," Sid apologized, "Uh…I'll just-"

"Wait," Aileen interrupted, "…Can I talk to you?"

Sid nodded, skeptically, "yeah, sure."

…

"I saw. I saw – your face and WOW!" Gerald sung. Arnold laughed as he came up behind him, and flashed him an incredulous look.

"What!" Gerald defended, "It's catchy."

Arnold laughed, "Whatever man."

Gerald grinned.

"So have you seen Sid?" Arnold questioned as the boys watched the girls strut dance moves from the 90s.

Gerald shook his head, "Not recently. Why?"

"Stin, Curly, and Harold have already left," he informed, "they're at the boarding house right now creating the bonfire."

Gerald looked at him uneasily, "Man..." he whined, "we should have decided to do this next week. This is just going to make everyone get all sad."

"We have to face this sooner than later," Arnold informed.

Gerald nodded and sighed, "I know."

…

"So… you wanted to talk," Sid finally stated after a moment of silence.

Aileen played with her velvety black half sleeve which covered the skin between her wrist and her elbows.

The dress she wore was something Sheena and Rhonda had convinced her to buy. Of course Rhonda would choose something extravagant. She was also very persuasive. Aileen didn't have the heart to tell her no.

It was a strapless princess gown. The upper half that covered her chest was a sparkly black. A green silk ribbon was situated at her waist, while the lower part of the gown reminded her of the poofyness of Belle's trademark yellow gown from the Beauty and the Beast. Except in this case, the lower half of her dress was a silvery green – much like the ribbon that graced her waist.

Aileen nodded in response to Sid's question. She bit her lip and tried to think of the best way that she could begin the conversation. What was she suppose to say?

When she didn't say anything again, Sid broke the silence. "You look great," he blurted out quickly.

She took a deep breath, "…Thank you."

Sid furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It happened again – the change of voice. He immediately remembered the first time he had heard it, when they were at Rhonda's party. She had been crying – so he had just brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him at the time.

Aileen met his gaze, and recognized the confusion. It was time to drop the façade. "I needed to tell you something…I just…" Aileen trailed off. How was she going to say this. She should have prepared herself better.

Sid looked at her completely stupefied.

She took a deep breath again, "The thing is I realized tha-"

"Just…" he interrupted suddenly, his face flustered. He held both hands up in confusion and waved them, as he cut her off. He looked at her peculiarly, "What the hell is happening to your voice?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about?" Aileen informed quickly.

He flashed her an incredulous look.

"You've been faking your accent," he rationalized, with an indifferent tone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just-"

"You're sorry," he interrupted again; his voice held a sarcastic tone, "Why? I don't see why you wouldn't have told me the truth. We only hung out together like everyday for the past few months."

"Sid…"

"No, it's cool," he dismissed angrily.

"Sid! Would you just listen to me," Aileen reasoned.

"I was busy beating myself up the past few weeks for deceiving you," he shotback, "but you…" he trailed off irritably, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sid I-"

"The difference between you and me was that I wasn't faking," he informed heatedly. "The bet had nothing to do with me leading you on. It was only to make you get more votes than Sandrine at Prom, which you did by the way," he stated pointedly. "My only intention at the time was pretending to be your friend," he stated vehemently.

Aileen looked at the ground.

Sid eyed her and shook his head. He took a calming breath. She looked back up at him in tears.

He took a step, gingerly towards her, "…I called off the bet," he stated after a brief minute. His declaration caused her to shake her head in shame. "Because somewhere during the lies and trickery – I actually fell for you. And that wasn't lie…but I guess Sandrine didn't tell you any of that," he pointed out; his voice dripping with betrayal.

"Sid-"

"So, what?" he questioned; still not letting her get a word in. "Was tonight your way of showing me that you're better than me – cuz I got _caught_ in my lie, but you _confessed _yours?"

"Sid-"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but-"

"Sid!" she silenced, "Would you just listen to me!"

"Why!" he shotback. "You didn't give me the chance to explain myself."

"Just listen to me," she reasoned.

"Why?" he stated furiously, "I mean – my lie had motive, your lie was …what?...just for fun?"

"I lied to you for a reason," she declared.

Sid shook his head, with disgust.

"Please just listen to me," she insisted.

He turned to look at her incredulously, "I'm standing here, aren't I?"

"No," she clarified, "_Listen _to me."

He rolled his eyes, "Aileen, cut the crap. If you have something to say then just say it!"

"You don't get it," she stated. "…Sid, doesn't…doesn't my voice sound the least bit familiar to you?"

He was obviously still angry with her, "Is it suppose to?" he snarked.

Aileen took a deep breath, and took two brave steps towards him. She reached forward and placed her hand over his, cradling it gently.

Sid's arm stiffened with shock. He soon relaxed his hand and wrapped it around hers. He never understood why, but Aileen seemed to have a quality about her that calmed him. As much as she could provoke the beast in him, she had the ability to lull it to sleep. His time with her made him realize why such polar opposites like Helga and Arnold; and Curly and Rhonda were lured to one another.

Sid sighed and finally met her gaze.

She looked up at him pleadingly, "Really _listen _to me."

Sid frowned_. She was right. Her voice did seem familiar to him. But why did it matter? Why was it important to her that he recognize it? And her lie… She said she had a reason for it. It was all so maddening._ He wanted to scream in frustration. _Why did any of that matter? Maybe he was thinking about it too hard._

His lips drew together in a grim line; his dark brown irises clashed with topaz ones. He lost himself in her eyes.

"Sid…"

It was then that reality began to sink in. _Those eyes… That voice…_

He blinked; surprised.

Aileen watched as the emotions played out on his face.

As soon as his chest swelled with joy, it crashed with remorse. _He hadn't imagined her. She had been real._

Realization sunk in. _She had been hiding from him. She didn't want to be found. That's why she faked her voice. She knew, in time, he would have recognized it._

Sid took a step back. Aileen looked at him confused. "Sid."

"You're Juliet … I…I…" he sputtered in shock. _How could he have been such a dumb-ass? He had hurt her. She had been right in staying away. She ran on Halloween because she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. He had proved to her that she had been right. The bet had proved that. He had hurt._ He spun on his heel. His head was throbbing, "I-I gotta go."

She grabbed his arm, "Sid, wait!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized; his heart throbbed in pain. He had completely messed this up.

Aileen watched as he tried to leave again, "Don't go."

He turned to look at her confused, "But I-"

"You were right," she silenced. "We have something real. And that…it scared me."

He looked at her crestfallen. Aileen noted it, "I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone," she informed quickly.

Sid looked at her uneasily.

"You're right," she insisted, "I care about you."

Sid flinched when his cellphone rang. He grimaced.

Aileen paused, "Answer it."

He tore away from her gaze, "Perfect timing," he greeted sarcastically; not bothering to greet the caller.

"Sid?" Nadine questioned baffled, but her questioning tone lasted for a split second. Authority soon kicked into overdrive, "where are you? Everyone's at the boarding house waiting for you?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now?" he explained.

"Yeah, well – whatever it is – hurry it up. Cuz we're not starting without you, dude," she lectured, "Peapod and I are waiting for you out front."

Sid sighed, "Nadine…"

"What's so important that it can't wait until to-"

"I found her Nadine," Sid replied, as he cut her off mid sentence.

"Found her?" she repeated, "Who?"

"Juliet," he declared.

There was a brief pause before Nadine squealed in response. Her squeals became so loud, that Sid had to move the phone away from his ear. Aileen couldn't help but snicker.

"Omigosh! Who is she," she grilled.

"I'll see you out front in ten," he bidded.

Protests could be heard as he ended the call.

Aileen grinned as he turned to face her.

"Sorry," he apologized, "…she's just a little … excited."

Aileen nodded, "I noticed."

Sid eyed his cellphone and sighed.

Another moment of discomfort passed.

Aileen broke the silence, cautiously, "Sid," she wavered; her voice almost too soft to hear, "If you want to go..."

He took a deep breath, "I don't _want_ to … it's more like I _have_ too."

"Oh!" she stated smally.

"You could…you could come with me if you want," he initiated bravely.

Aileen smiled weakly, "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, as he extended his hand towards hers.

She took it gingerly, "Okay."

…

**A Little While Later**

…

"Well it's about fricken time!" Helga yelled, when Nadine, Peapod, Sid and Aileen appeared on the roof.

Sheena beamed when she caught sight of Aileen.

"What kept you?" Rhonda demanded as the foursome filled the remaining seats around the bonfire.

Nadine looked as if she were to burst with excitement. Peapod put a hand on her shoulder, "I love you babe," he cautioned, "but it's not your secret to tell."

Nadine wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

"So?..." Phoebe questioned, "Spill."

Sid clasped his hands around Aileen, "I-"

"Oh my god! You guys are back together!" Lila concluded.

"Let him finish," Nadine squealed; barely able to contain herself.

Sid laughed, "Aileen's Juliet."

Everyone's jaws dropped; while Sheena simply smiled. Nadine squealed again, unable to contain herself. "Yeah, and in a few minutes – you'll be where I am."

"So you weren't dreaming," Park deduced.

"Thank god for that," Curly noted.

"Congratulations," Arnold applauded.

"Okay," Rhonda commented, "We really should have saved that until after the bonfire. Cuz – trust – we're all gonna need something to cheer us up."

Harold frowned, "We should just do this and get it over with."

"It'll be like ripping off a band-aid," Stinky reasoned, "Just – you know- do it real quickly, so it won't be painful."

"Well then," Katrinka began, "Let's start. I'll go first."

The roof became mute instantly. Katrinka chuckled, "Okay. I'm taking the year off. I'm gonna travel."

"That's cool," Lorenzo noted.

"Yeah, Kat. That's great," Helga agreed.

An awkward silence enveloped the roof.

Aileen looked at everyone and blinked. She turned to look at Sid; he smiled back at her.

"Um…mind if I play?" she cautioned; trying to lighten the mood.

"Go ahead," Arnold insisted quickly.

"um…well…I'm into art," she revealed. "So I'll be majoring in that…at Rhode Island School of Design."

Sheena brightened, "that's great news. I'm so proud of you."

Everyone expressed their congrats. Aileen turned to look at Sid. He squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Columbia," Sid stated after a beat, "baseball scholarship. Undecided," he rambled.

Aileen felt his hand relax in hers, as soon as the words had left his mouth. Again, congratulations were expressed.

Once the congratulations were dealt - silence enveloped them once again.

"So…" Phoebe questioned; as she broke the new wave of quiet that had engulfed them once more, "whose next?"

Nobody offered.

Phoebe smiled weakly, "Well, then - I'll go. It's no secret. I've been accepted to Stanford for Pre Law."

Lorenzo and Peapod raised their hands. The boys laughed when they realized the mirrored movement.

"You guys too?" Phoebe asked, happily.

"I'm a Podalecki," Peapod informed, "My dad went there."

"Granddad too" Helga noted.

"Yeah," Peapod stated with a smile, "It's expected."

Lorenzo smirked, "Story of my life."

Peapod grinned, "Let me guess? Majoring in business?"

Lorenzo nodded, "of course."

Gerald looked around after a beat, "you all know that I accepted Berkley to be close to Phoebe," he stated quickly, trying to fill the space between another round of awkward silence, "…I just don't know what to major in yet, so… I declared myself as undecided."

Everyone expressed their congrats once again, but then the roof returned to the stifling silence of before.

Rhonda cleared her throat, and looked at Stinky, "like a band-aid, hunh?"

Stinky smiled.

"Well here it goes," she stated, with a nervous chuckle, "I've accepted an internship from Maurice," she revealed. Helga's eyes widened with surprise. "For The House of Spumoni designs," Rhonda continued.

"That's great news Rhonda," Nadine gushed, "We all know how much you love fashion."

Helga laughed, "Granddad told me he had his eye on your designs."

Rhonda nodded uneasily, "Yeah. But…uh…it's in Paris."

She stole a glance at Curly hesitantly. Curly simply nodded, "It is the fashion capital of the world," he stated matter-of-factly.

Rhonda arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Julliard…," Curly revealed; quickly, "Directing," he finished.

Eugene brightened, "Then I guess I'll see you there."

Everyone eyed him in surprise.

"Extra credit paid off," he informed, "I was suppose to graduate a semester ahead of you guys. But then the whole 'me-getting-sent-to-jail-thing' happened," he joked. "Simmons and Novak let me do some extra credit assignments to compensate for my last term– so I can graduate next week."

Curly smiled at him weakly, "I guess I'll see you there. What are you majoring in?"

Eugene beamed, "Acting," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Broadway no doubt," Lila commented.

Sheena bit her lip, "I've been accepted to Brown," she blurted, "Majoring in environmental studies."

"Obviously," Nadine stated with a smile, calming Sheena's nerves. "I've been accepted to Cornell; majoring in Entomology."

"I knew you weren't over bugs," Rhonda remarked. Everyone laughed.

"Well I for one am not ready to leave," Lila began after the laughter faded, "I'm gonna stick close to home. I'm going to HU. I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

"That is so you," Katrinka commented. Lila blushed.

Park smiled, "Well then I guess I won't be completely alone next year," he revealed, "I've decided to attend HU as well. I'm taking a few accounting courses."

Again congratulations were expressed.

After a beat of silence Stinky spoke, "I'm going to Princeton," he revealed.

Harold arched an eyebrow and patted him on the back, "Wow man, really?"

"Yeah," Stinky stated with a chuckle. Lila smiled at him warmly. "I'm going to major in psychology."

"Suits you," Katrinka stated with a smirk.

Phoebe arched an eyebrow with surprise, "Really? I didn't know you were into that."

"It was just something I decided to check out, really," he revealed. "…It just seemed interesting."

"Well good for you, man," Sid congratulated.

Everyone concurred.

Everyone soon fixated their gazes on Helga. Helga held her hand up in offence, "No fair! Why the gang up!"

"Where you off to Pataki?" Patty sang.

Helga frowned and crossed her hands across her chest, "Yale," she stated bitterly.

Everyone blinked.

"Helga that's great," Rhonda commented.

"Yeah, girl," Nadine commented, "That's awesome."

"What are you majoring in," Lorenzo asked.

"Politics," Helga answered.

Phoebe nodded in approval. Her enthusiasm wasn't as severe as the others – given that she had already heard Helga's news a month ago, when Helga had first received her acceptance.

Helga looked at Arnold. Her boyfriend sighed, "Oh alright. I'm going to Harvard."

Helga blinked.

Everyone spieled into congrats mode again.

Harold high-fived Arnold, "Great! Patty and I are gonna be there as well. We're both in Med. How bout you?"

"Archeology," Arnold revealed.

Helga smiled weakly, "Just like your parents."

Rhonda stood up; when she realized that everyone had revealed their fate.

Gerald grabbed a bucket of sand and threw it on the fire. "Well I guess that's it."

Everyone slowly got up from their seats somberly.

"Okay," Rhonda declared quickly; fighting back tears, "We're not going to do this! We're not going to get sad nothing's going to change…we'll be friends forever."

Arnold looked at the extinguished fire, "Look," he stated suddenly, "In ten years we come back. We'll be right back here. On this very spot."

"The roof?" Sheena questioned; skyward.

"Yeah," Arnold stated with conviction. "…when we're done with college, and wherever else life takes us. We make a pact, here tonight – that no matter what happens – we come back. And your children too," Arnold stated as he pointed at Phoebe and Gerald, causing everyone to laugh.

"So we come back," Rhonda agreed.

"Yes," Arnold continued, "You too Aileen."

Sid smiled as Aileen eyed Arnold with shock.

"In ten years on this very roof – we'll have our own reunion," he concluded.

The rest of the gang agreed.

…

**Later That Night**

…

"So," Helga stated as she and Phoebe headed up the front steps of the Hyerdahl stoop, "Stanford..."

Phoebe shrugged, "Yale..."

"Rhonda's right," Helga noted, "We'll all be friends forever."

"Exactly," Phoebe noted.

"So?" Helga stated quickly changing the subject, "It's cool that I stay here tonight, right? I just don't want to intrude on Simmons and Olga's moment."

"Of course not," Phoebe stated, "…I still can't believe that our Mr. Simmons is gonna be your brother-in-law."

Helga laughed, "It still gets me sometimes too. But they make each other happy."

"Yes they do," Phoebe agreed, as the girls entered the house.

…

"So you dodged the inevitable talk once again," Gerald's voice boomed from the other end of Arnold's cell.

Arnold frowned, "Look, you and Pheebs will get to see eachother everyday. Helga and I …"

"I get it," Gerald noted, "You're gonna miss her."

Arnold gulped as his throat went dry, "Yeah."

…

"So," Curly stated as he and Rhonda headed up the Wellington's long driveway, "you gonna miss me?"

Rhonda smiled and eyed him mischievously, "nope."

Curly chuckled and feigned injury, as he clutched his chest, "that hurts."

Rhonda giggled but then stopped laughing. She took his hand in hers and got real serious. "You know that I'm lying, right?" she stated miserably. The drastic change of her tone surprised Curly. "I am going to miss you," she declared, "Just thinking about it … I already do."

Curly looked at her, uneasily.

"You've become such a big part of my life," Rhonda continued on the brink of tears, "sometimes I think that it's strange that it took me so long to realize what you mean to me."

Curly kissed her forehead, "it's okay," he stated as he cupped her chin in his hand.

Rhonda looked up at him tearfully.

"Put me in your heart and go see everything, Rhonda…and then come back to me."

Rhonda smiled up at him smally, a tear slid down the side of her face. Curly wiped it away. She stood up on the balls of her feet and kissed him tearfully.

…

Olga braced herself for the inevitable.

But the events of the night had defiantly taken a toll on her.

Needless to say, Simmons was shocked when she began to cry, "Olga? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she blubbered.

Simmons furrowed his eyebrows, "No you're not. What's wrong?"

"It's okay," she rambled, "You don't have to be so nice. I get it. It's cool."

"What?" he questioned in confusion, obviously not following.

"You want to break up with me," she informed.

"What?" Simmons sputtered, "Olga! Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

"You're not breaking up with me?" she whimpered.

"No," he stated warmly.

"But you said that you wanted to talk," she sniffled.

"I did, I do," he informed. "I've been trying to ask you this all night – and every time I- something came up."

Olga looked at him confused.

Simmons dropped to one knee, "To heck with it."

Olga's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

He took his hand in hers and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

Olga's voice caught in her throat.

"Olga Pataki," Simmons stated imploringly, "Will you marry me?"

Olga blinked. After a beat, her features brightened, "Yes!"

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	78. Put Your Future In Good Hands: Your Own

**Author Note**: As always, this story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended.

Some of the dialogue used in this chapter does not belong to me:

The Crap Musical statement is from One Tree Hill

The Wartz, Rhonda, and Curly; Curly and Rhonda; and grad speeches comes from the Saved by the Bell episode, in which: Zack, Kelly, Slater, Jessie, Lisa, and Screech graduate.

As always, flashbacks are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**Senior Year – The Third Week of June**

…

"You're it," Nadine insisted with as much conviction as possible.

Phoebe shrugged, "I would have heard something by now if I was," she stated glumly.

Rhonda pursed her lips with disgust, "why couldn't our school have more tasteful colors. I mean… green and orange are so blech!"

"We tried to change them Junior year, remember?" Nadine lamented. "And Wartz flatly refused."

"That man has no sense of style," Rhonda droned. "Do you know how hard it was for me to find an appealing medallion for this year's valedictorian? And the robes are so dreadful looking. I can't believe _I_ have to _wear_ that contraption. Ugh!"

"I still can't believe that we're graduating _today_," Nadine stated with disbelief.

Her proclamation was met with saddened reflection.

Rhonda stood up immediately, causing Nadine and Phoebe to look up at her with alarm.

"What's wrong?" Nadine questioned, as her friend gathered her things.

"I have to get this medallion to Wartz," Rhonda informed. "I'll catch you guys later, kay."

…

Sheena and Lorenzo laughed as they entered the school's auditorium.

An unmistakable rendition of Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" tore through the room. The duo made their way towards Eugene; suppressing laughs as they trekked towards him.

Eugene was seated at the front of the auditorium. He wore a wary expression.

Lorenzo stifled another laugh, as Eugene dismissed the bumbling junior.

Sheena looked at her BFF sheepishly.

"This is like auditions for "Crap, the Musical!" he informed with a disgruntled tone. "I should have never volunteered for this!"

"Are you almost done?" Sheena asked as she rubbed his back in assurance.

Eugene sighed, "Just about. I just wish that the last activity that I did at Hilwood was more…enjoyable."

Sheena produced an almost inaudible, "Hmmmm," in response.

Lorenzo frowned, "I'm sure gonna miss this place."

…

Rhonda held up the valedictorian medallion proudly, "If anyone could make green, orange and gold work – it's _me_," she bragged proudly.

Wartz smiled, "Thank you so much Ms. Lloyd."

Rhonda beamed, "No prob. And FYI it looks great on Phoebe."

"Ah," Wartz began hesitantly, "Rhonda I don't know how to tell you this but another student beat Phoebe out."

Rhonda looked at him flabbergasted.

"But it is someone you know very well," Wartz added brightly.

Rhonda narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "who?"

"You wanted to see me principal Wartz," Curly announced as he entered the office.

Rhonda eyed Curly in shock.

"Yes I did Mr. Gammelthorpe," Wartz beckoned as Curly strode into the office. Curly flashed Rhonda a radiant smile. Rhonda retuned it easily.

"Curly," he began humbly, "I am proud to announce that _you_ are this year's senior class _valedictorian_."

Rhonda arched an eyebrow and eyed Curly agape, "Oh my god! Curly! Congratulations!"

Curly stiffened and shook his head in disbelief, "Me? What about Phoebe?"

"It was close, but you beat her average with a .5 lead," Wartz continued happily.

Curly grimaced, "So the deciding result came down to me and Phoebe?"

Wartz nodded blissfully, "yes."

Curly frowned, "I'm sorry Principal Wartz," Curly declined, "But I can't accept."

Wartz eyed Curly with wide eyes, and watched in confusion as he exited the office.

Rhonda met Wartz's gaze; sharing in the confusion. "Um…I'll sort this out," she bided as she breezed out of the office; hot on Curly's trail.

…

"If you love something set it free," Arnold stated matter-of-factly, "If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."

"I will always come back to you," Helga informed as she took a seat upon his lap.

Arnold frowned and wrapped his arms around Helga's small waist, "we have the entire summer. We'll make the most of it."

"And holidays?" Helga inquired as she turned to face him.

He nodded, "we promise to both come back home."

"Then I'll be counting the days," Helga breathed.

Arnold laughed, "Yeah, well I'll be counting the _seconds_."

Helga smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"There's also something that I've been meaning to tell you," Arnold informed after a beat.

Helga perked up and eyed him cautiously, "I don't like that tone."

Arnold sighed, "It's because it's about Sandrine."

Helga's blue eyes widened in response to the mention of Sandrine's name, "What?" she questioned with dread.

"When Sheena and I were taken hostage, she revealed something to me," he confessed.

Helga looked at him expectantly.

"She burnt my dad's journal, Helga. It was her," he revealed, shakily.

Helga shook her head, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"I'm sorry," Arnold apologized. Helga held a hand up and placed it over his mouth.

"Don't apologize," Helga silenced, "we were both duped. Everyone was duped."

Arnold removed her hand, and kissed her palm. He looked up at her imploringly, "but the way I treated you…"

"You thought I was keeping you from your parents," Helga reasoned, "Hell, I don't blame you for thinking it was me…I treated you horribly when we were kids."

"Yeah, but my treatment of you was worse," Arnold noted glumly.

Helga flashed him a look of annoyance.

Arnold smiled, "Alright!" he surrendered, "I'll stop verbally bashing myself."

"You know I hate when you do that," Helga enlightened.

Arnold kissed her forehead lightly. "We better make a move now – or we'll miss our own graduation."

Helga wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Just five more minutes," she suggested as she basked in the warmth of his skin.

Arnold sighed, "Like I could ever refuse you."

…

"Curly!" Rhonda shouted as she chased her boyfriend down the hall, "Curly wait!"

Curly paused and waited for Rhonda to catch up to him. He eyed her expectantly as she met his side.

"Why did you decline?" Rhonda demanded incredulously.

Curly sighed, "Rhonda if I become valedictorian that means Phoebe won't. She'd be crushed."

Rhonda shook her head, "Curly, it's nice that you're thinking of Phoebe but this is a once in a lifetime honor. You earned it!"

"Look," Curly reasoned, "Phoebe's the perfect person to speak on graduation day – not me. She did an awesome job at P.S, 118."

"Curly…"

"She's been through so much this year," Curly reminded, "she needs this. I just want the last thing that she remembers about this place to be a happy memory. You've seen the way people treated her when they found out she was pregnant."

"What makes you think that Pheebs is gonna accept being valedictorian knowing that you really won?" Rhonda shotback.

"That's why you got to promise not to tell anyone," he pleaded.

"Curly…" Rhonda reasoned.

"Promise Rhonda," he begged earnestly.

She frowned. He knew she couldn't refuse him when he gave her that puppy-dog look.

Rhonda rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed in defeat, "Okay," she stated with a sigh, "I promise."

"On your new summer wardrobe?" Curly stipulated.

"I promise," Rhonda replied irritated.

"You promise?"

"I promise!" Rhonda insisted.

Curly smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips, "thanks babe."

Rhonda sighed, "You're too nice for your own good sometimes."

Curly wrapped his arm around hers as they exited the empty halfway.

Phoebe watched them leave dejectedly from out of the shadows as they left.

…

**Hours Later: GRADUATION**

…

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

"In conclusion - a personal note." Simmons stated tearfully, "You Seniors have given me more memories than any others in all of my years of teaching."

Everyone in the room was dabbing at their eyes. It was obvious that the ceremony was nearing its end. The uneasy feelings of the graduating class hung in the air like thick smoke.

"So, now I'd like to present the winner of Hilwood High's highest honor," Simmons continued as he flashed a look at Phoebe, "This year's valedictorian: Phoebe Hyerdahl."

Everyone cheered loudly as Phoebe made her way to the podium. Phoebe met their applause with a weak smile plastered to her face.

"Mr. Simmons," Phoebe nodded in greeting, "Principal Wartz, distinguished faculty and fellow students."

She took a deep breath and eyed her peers. Her gaze finally met those of her friends.

"We've learned many important lessons here at Hilwood. But I learned two more lessons earlier today that I will carry with me forever," Phoebe paused, and smiled. "Humility and generosity," she announced. She let her gaze fall on Curly. Curly arched an eyebrow, and his grin widened.

Phoebe smiled in response, "I learned another student had better grades, but begged Principal Wartz's to make me valedictorian because it's been my dream."

Everyone looked around confused. Curly narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well that student deserves to stand here today," Phoebe continued in awe, "So, now lets here from our real valedictorian: Thaddeus Gammelthrope."

Gasps and applauses echoed throughout the gym. Curly met Rhonda's gaze. Rhonda simply shrugged in confusion.

He felt arms urge him towards the podium. He looked at Phoebe confused as he approached her. The small girl smiled and tied the medallion around his neck.

"I heard you and Rhonda in the hallway," Phoebe explained. She hugged him, "make me proud," she instructed. Curly smiled and nodded.

He made his way towards the podium, and looked around the room hesitantly.

Wartz shook his hand and guided him towards the podium. He took a deep breath and drunk in the faces of his peers.

"Look," he began easily, "I'm nothing special. I did what I did because it felt good."

He turned to look at Phoebe who was now seated behind him on the Grande stage beside Simmons.

Phoebe winked in response. Curly grinned and continued. He turned back around and addressed the graduating class and their families.

"No one has ever made me feel as special as my family and friends. You know, I always thought that my last day in this place would be my happiest. Until I realized what I'd be leaving," he stated quietly, "my friends."

Everyone drunk in his statement. The reality of separation began to dawn upon them.

"That's what Hilwood means to me," Curly continued, "It's what it probably meant to a lot of you. Your friends."

He let his eyes meet that of the gang's. "I'm talking about those people who are always there when you need them. Like when your parents ground you for borrowing the car and not bringing all of it home."

A few snickers erupted within the gym.

"Or a girl you'd die to go out with tells you to drop dead," he continued with an easy smile.

"Or better yet… they'd risk everything to help you out. I'm lucky - I've got the greatest friends."

The water-works began again.

Curly flashed a smile at Phoebe and paused. He looked at the floor and arched an eyebrow; asking a silent question. Phoebe nodded in response.

Curly spun around and laughed. His action was met with puzzled expressions.

"You know," he began easily, "…Uh, I actually have more… but um…Gerald?"

Gerald looked up at him confused.

Curly simply shrugged at the irony of the timing, "Pheebs's water just broke."

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

…

**A/N:** Was Vitamin C's Graduation anyone else's grad song? Cuz it was mine! So, I just had to use it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

*** Oh! And this has nothing to do with my story – but I just HAVE to tell someone! ***

**The Mortal Instrument** series is being produced into movies, FINALLY! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see who they cast to play Clary and Jace. The sad thing is the movie doesn't come out until 2012. I hope the world doesn't end.

Also, for those of you who haven't heard – The **Percy Jackson** book series has already been picked up for theatrical release. The first film (_**The Lightning Thief**_) hits theatres in February. 2010 is definitely the year of the books: Percy Jackson, Beastly, Eclipse, Deathly Hallows, etc… I can't wait!


	79. Goodbye Hilwood!

**Author Note**: As always, this story begins in the midst of the gang's graduation from P.S. 118. The overall journey of this story will cover the gang's teen years.

BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES – Is a culmination of some of the greatest moments in film and television. As a result, a lot of the plotlines are borrowed from other sources. Good luck, with spotting most of them.

INSPIRATION: For those of you who haven't read: 1) We Were Merely Freshman, and Sophomores – I urge you to do so. Both stories are written by rockyyy and her stories are totally amazing. She's the reason that I am writing this fanfic. So if you like my work – please do check out her stories.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters (except for Sandrine Mortimer, Mr. Dale Bryan Dimmertry, Maureen Bruiser, Asra Asimah (well to some degree), and Nathan Bruiser) – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Craig Bartlett, his team, and Nickelodeon.

No copyright infringements intended. Some of the dialogue was taken from One Tree Hill and What I Like About You episodes.

As always, flashbacks are emphasized through the use of italics.

…

**The Summer Before The 1st Year of College/University - The Last Week of August**

…

_Flashback:_

_The dresses and tuxes had been bought._

_The flowers had been ordered._

_The location had been chosen._

_And the flowers had been ordered._

_All that was left was to say 'I Do.'_

_Helga had rightly been bestowed with the maid of honor title, while the best man role had been bequeathed to two individuals._

_Arnold stood by Gerald's side, as best men usually do. Only he had also been holding best man #2 while he carried out his role._

_Best #2 was Martin Kyo Johanssen; fondly called Marty by his loved ones._

_End of flashback._

…

Helga huffed in relief as she bolted from the Pataki house. _She loved Olga, really she did – but her sister could be really annoying when she wanted to be._

She smiled as she pried open the doors of Arnold's car, and kissed him lightly on the lips, in greeting.

"Let me guess," he sympathized, "can one describe Olga's mood as: bridezilla?"

"More like bridezilla on crystal meth," Helga joked.

Arnold laughed, "Then I guess I better speed out of here, before she attacks!"

"You guessed right," Helga laughed.

…

"Sid!" Aileen screamed.

Sid laughed and did a complete 360 on his skateboard, and came to an abrupt stop in front of her. "Wasn't that so sic!"

"Yeah it was," Aileen stated with mortification.

Sid smiled oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Man that was awesome!" Curly concluded.

"_You _are a bad influence on him!" Aileen noted.

"I reckon that that's how Curly rolls," Stinky replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Lila.

Aileen huffed, causing Lorenzo and Sheena to laugh.

"Will you please reason with him," Aileen begged the group. "I hardly doubt Arnold's going to be thrilled with the fact that Sid's attempting suicide."

"Don't be dramatic," Sid teased.

"Fine! Be reckless!" she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air; in mock surrender, "See if I care!" She spun around and began to stalk off.

Sid smiled and arched a suggestive eyebrow at Curly.

Curly laughed manically with approval, causing Aileen to spin around.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as he headed in full sprint towards the side of the roof.

….

Bob groaned and took a sip of his beer, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a pub," Buckley stated matter-of-factly; his tone bitter.

Bob mumbled obscenities under his breath.

"Look, I know I'm not your favourite person," Buckley sighed, "But I understand what you're going through."

"How could _you_ possibly understand what I'm going through?" Bob replied angrily, "I've got _no_ family. The only woman that has ever loved me is _dead_, my daughters _hate_ me and want nothing to do with me, and my career and reputation in this town is ruined."

"You're not the only one that has lost those close to you Bob," Buckley informed, "My daughter hates me, and Brooke is practically engaged to be engaged with that Sawyer fellow."

Bob played with his now empty glass of beer sadly, "We deserve this don't we. All this pain?"

Buckley sighed and ordered another round of beer for Bob and himself. He turned to look at Bob and nodded, "Every bit of it."

…

"So you know," Gerald began nonchalantly as he eyed his mother and Reba; his statement was directed at Phoebe though, "there's a big get-together tonight."

"Yeah I know, but what are we going to do with the baby?" Phoebe sighed,

Reba dropped what she was doing, "Cue the crazy grandmothers."

Gerald met his mother's gaze. "Go," she beckoned, "Reba and I will watch Marty."

Phoebe shook her head hesitantly, "Oh, I don't know."

Gerald frowned, and struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse, "We're under aged mom," he rambled suddenly; causing Reba to glance at him from behind Phoebe, "And there's probably going to be drinking, alcohol … probably some drugs."

Phoebe smiled internally. Reba wasn't buying it, and neither was Gerald's mother.

"You two haven't left Marty's side since the day he was born," Mrs. Johansson lectured, "I know your friends, and none of them do drugs.

"You're going out and you're going to have fun. We insist. Now go," Reba fretted. She picked Marty up and cradled him lightly, "Oh! And bring me home some drugs." Reba joked as she looked at Marty, "Isn't grandma funny?" she cooed.

Gerald and Phoebe frowned, as Mrs. Johansson followed Reba out of the room laughing.

Within minutes the sound of Arnold's Packard bellowed nosily in front of their house.

…

Aileen, Lila, and Sheena screamed as Sid's skateboard pummelled off the roof.

Sid got up from the ground and peered over the side of the roof – merely inches away.

Stinky laughed, "I reckon that that was a close call."

Curly shook his head, "I'll say!"

"Are you crazy!" Aileen screamed as she rushed to Sid's side.

Sid smiled in a daze, "What a rush!"

Aileen shook her head, "You find risking your life fun?"

Harold chuckled as he and Patty joined the group on the roof, "It's called playing chicken. We've been doing it since we were in the sixth grade."

"Yeah, but aren't you a little old to still be playing it?" Patty reasoned.

"One is never too old to play chicken," Lorenzo commented. Aileen elbowed him in the side.

Sid frowned as he eyed a little boy on the sidewalk below. "Hey!" he yelled.

The little boy nearly jumped a mile, but soon looked up at him skyward.

"Yes! Hi." Sid greeted, "That's my skateboard."

The little boy looked at the skateboard he had just picked up, "No it isn't. I found it."

Aileen couldn't help but smirk.

Sid frowned, "Yeah you found it, because I dropped it off the roof. Where did you think it came from?"

"God," the kid replied quickly. He then jetted down the street.

"Why that little,.." Sid fumed.

The gang laughed.

…

Rhonda, Nadine and Peapod smiled as they eyed Hilwood High.

There was something oddly peaceful about the school today. A soft hue of pink, orange and yellow from the setting sun, created an almost tranquil effect behind the building of many memories.

Nadine nestled into Peapod's arms as Rhonda pulled out her phone.

…

"Alright," Helga smiled as she snatched a recent picture of Marty out of Gerald's hand, "let me see that baby."

Gerald smiled proudly as Helga awed.

"Not bad hunh?" Gerald boasted.

"Good work buddy," Helga laughed.

Gerald smiled, "I made that," he bragged.

"Yeah, and my nine months and night of excruciating labour means nothing, hunh?" Phoebe challenged.

Gerald simply kissed her hand in response.

Phoebe playfully punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe your moms barricaded Marty in the house," Arnold stated skyward.

Helga laughed, "I can. It was hard enough to get you two to leave his side during the wedding. You even skipped your honeymoon."

"I'm just worried about him," Phoebe reasoned.

Gerald's cell phone rang. "Hey," he greeted. "Oh. Hi, Rhonda. Yeah sure. I'll tell them. Okay. Bye."

He hung up.

"That was Rhonda," he informed, "change of plans."

…

Sid, Aileen, Sheena, Lorenzo, Patty, Harold, Stinky, Lila, and Curly arrived in front of Hilwood High around the same time that Helga, Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald had.

Park, Eugene, and Katrinka soon arrived moments later.

"So why the impromptu change of plans?" Katrinka questioned as she joined the group.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Eugene asked.

"We are," Rhonda informed, "I just thought that we needed one last farewell as a group to the school."

"Just look at it," Nadine stated in awe, "Perfect setting to say goodbye."

Everyone nodded. The setting was perfect.

Aileen smiled and leaned against Sid.

Lorenzo wrapped his arms around Sheena's waist.

Patty and Harold clasped their hands together.

Lila wrapped her arms around Stinky's arm.

Arnold wrapped his hands around Helga's shoulders.

Curly and Rhonda hugged.

Nadine remained nestled against Peapod.

Park and Eugene linked arms, but then pulled a surprised Katrinka into a bear hug.

Phoebe and Gerald held hands.

The gang stared off into the sunset at the school.

"We made it, didn't we?" Rhonda questioned out loud, "Through all the tragedy, jealousy, confusion and chaos. We made it."

The sun was slowly setting in the distance. On the horizon, behind Hilwood High the sky was a beautiful kaleidoscope of pink, yellow and orange. As the gang linked arms and found comfort with each other; contentment and ease enveloped them. The anxiety of the future became a distant memory. This was the safest place. There was no evil here. There was no tragedy, no more worries.

For now, it was only about: Sid, Aileen, Sheena, Lorenzo, Patty, Harold, Stinky, Lila, Rhonda, Curly, Nadine, Peapod, Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Park, Eugene, and Katrinka.

This moment was about them and the time they had left together.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	80. Ten Years, Nine Months, and Sixteen Days

A/N: The song used at the end of this chapter belongs to McFly. The song is called: The Heart Never Lies. I urge you to listen to it – it fits this story perfectly.

Also, as I have promised through the course of this story a shout out section is posted after this chapter. Therefore, please check out chapter 81.

…

**Ten Years, Nine Months, And Sixteen Days **

…

_The years past and everyone went on to do their own thing._

_Lila had ended up sticking close to home. In the years to follow she became a kindergarten teacher at Hilwood elementary. _

_Stinky had studied Psychology and upon his graduation he returned to Hilwood. Arnold and Helga had put in a good word for him and Bliss had taken him under her wing. He now works as a respectable psychologist at Hilwood Hospital._

_Aileen later moved to New York and opened her own art studio. Her artwork became credited pieces of art. Her cliental list includes Park, Katrinka, Curly and Rhonda; all of whom helped to boost her sales by the sheer presence of their fame._

_Arnold became a renowned archaeologist. He was officially deemed a real-life Indiana Jones. His parents were obviously proud. _

_Gerald worked his butt off once he got to college. His struggles paid off. He was later hired to play in the NBA._

_Sid also found fame with sports. He was signed by a scout to play Major League Baseball upon being discover at one his games at Columbia._

_Curly managed to create a low budget independent horror film entitled: "Supernatural Commotions." He entered the film into the National Screamfest Film Festival. _

_The main cast of his film consisted of mainly two people; Curly casted Eugene and a girl named Clara, whom Curly had met during his first year at Julliard, for the parts. _

_The film garnered tremendous success. _

_As the years progressed the revenue he attained from the film allowed him to work with big name actors and actresses. He had officially been named the new Steven Spielberg in Hollywood. His work landed him numerous awards and Oscars._

_Eugene's acting career skyrocketed after the release of Curly's film. He won two Oscars in a matter of four years. _

_He still works on projects with Curly. _

_Hollywood Times magazine recently named him one of the most sought after actors of his generation._

_Park and Katrinka moved to California for some much needed soul searching. The duo ended up being booked for a talk show after a producer overhead their witty banter in a café._

_Rhonda worked diligently at The House of Spumoni for four years. Her determination led Maurice to finance her vision for her own clothing line. _

_RED Princess soon became a worldwide name. Her brands flew off shelves and 'anyone who was someone' wore Rhonda Wellington's clothes. _

_Her success was vast and she ended up opening multiple lines; RED Venom, Deviously RED, RED Couture, etc - were just a few of her stylish creations. _

_Phoebe managed to hit the jackpot when a fellow basketball player of Gerald's was framed for murder. Gerald was positive that his teammate was innocent, and persuaded him to hire Phoebe to defend him. _

_The case garnered extreme public attention. In the end, Phoebe had managed to pinpoint the real killer – the victim's sister. _

_The outcome of the case which had garnered Phoebe her first victory soon paved the way to a career, in which enabled Phoebe to become a highly regarded lawyer in the Law and Justice realm. _

_After all of her heartbreak - Nadine was happy with her life and her work. She became an entomologist just as she said she would. _

_And just as Nadine was happy, so was Sheena. Sheena had soon acquired the 'Florence Nightingale' persona from the media, for all of her good deeds. She wasn't looking for fame, but the media seemed to follow her wherever she went._

_Peapod and Lorenzo had taken over their family businesses. The two were described as the fastest up and comers in the business world._

_Harold and Patty had quickly become respected physicians. They had worked as Doctors Without Borders and soon attained jobs at distinguished hospitals._

_Helga attended Yale, just as she had planned. _

_She majored in political science with a specialization in international relations. After graduation she worked for a year at one of her grandfathers many business corporations - but she soon tired of it. _

_She eventually moved to Washington to serve as a Junior United States Senator. In two years, she plans to be the first female president of the United States._

…

_Location: Yucatán Peninsula: Cemetery _

"I'm going to hell," Arnold muttered under his breath as he maneuvered the shovel he held in his hand. He swung it over his shoulders effortlessly, and let it rest on his shoulder blades.

"Not necessarily," a high-pitched voice refuted, "The artifacts were stolen to begin with. It's not our fault that this fellow in question looted the museum."

"I realize that Gloria," Arnold sighed, "…But come on! Grave robbery has got to be a sin."

"An eye for an eye," Gloria stated stubbornly with a simple shrug.

Arnold squinted in the darkness. He zeroed his emerald irises onto a newly situated tombstone. "Found it!"

Gloria flashed him a radiant smile, "Let's get digging."

…

_Location: Manhattan, New York City: Madison Square Gardens_

"Can we please get a picture with you!" a bubbling teen gushed as Gerald exited through the backdoors of the arena.

Gerald grinned at the brunette and her fan frenzied group; he nodded easily, "Sure thing."

The girl that had asked of the request jumped and squealed excitedly with her friends. They each took turns posing with Gerald.

The excitement of being in the presence of Gerald Johanssen continued for a few more minutes.

Gerald soon excused himself politely and headed to his SUV.

He was inches from his door when a small voice stopped him in his tracks, "Autograph please?"

Gerald spun around and laughed happily. "Hey you!" he greeted, as a little boy ran into his arms.

"You were awesome out there dad," Marty gushed excitedly.

"Yeah?" Gerald questioned as he hugged his son. "When did you get here?"

"An hour before the game," Marty replied, "Mom and I got here just in time."

"We sure did." Phoebe laughed as she headed towards her two men. "Took me a while to locate you though. Your fans surround you like moths to a flame."

Gerald smiled, "So how did your case go?"

"Won again," she answered almost cockily.

"You always do," he replied as leaned towards her for a kiss.

Phoebe smiled and begrudgingly pulled away from the kiss, "We got a plane to catch."

Gerald nodded, "Let's go."

…

_Location: Manhattan, New York City: Podalecki World Tower_

"How was work?" Peapod questioned as Nadine breezed through the grand doors of his private office.

Nadine shrugged, "I took the day off. I was with Sheena. She had a World Peace Summit at the white house this morning to attend."

Peapod grinned, "How did that go?"

Nadine smiled brightly, "Reasonably well."

Peapod nodded easily.

"Sheena and I ran into Helga while we were there," Nadine continued as she looked at her watch. "She said that she'd meet us at JFK at seven. You almost done?"

"Just about," he replied easily. "Did Sheena say if they would be joining us as well?"

Nadine nodded, "Yeah. Lorenzo said he just had to move some stuff around."

…

_Location: Hilwood City_

Lila squealed with excitement as she threw open her front door. "Harold!" she beamed in greeting as she engulfed him in bear hug, which lasted a mere five seconds. "Patty!" she screamed once again, as attacked an equally excited Patty.

Lila glanced down and smiled at the little girl that peered behind Patty. "Hi Jess," Lila cooed.

Jessica smiled brightly. "Hi, Aunt Lila."

"Come on in," Lila gushed as she pushed them into her house. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Patty stated simply, "But I'm so happy to be back."

Harold grinned and plopped himself down on a couch within Lila's living room. "So where is Stin?"

"He's just-" Lila began but stopped as Stinky entered the room.

"So the doctors are in the house," Stinky greeted brightly as Harold and Patty hugged him.

Stinky knelt down towards Jessica and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Stin," she greeted brightly.

"Hey you," he greeted as he pulled her into a hug. "You've gotten so big."

"I'm this many," she informed proudly as she held up four fingers.

"Wow," Stinky replied amazed, "That many? Really?"

Jessica giggled.

Little feet thundering down the stairs signaled incoming visitors.

"Hey Jessica!"

"Jessica!"

Jessica brightened, "Nikki! Caitlin!"

"Wanna play tea party!" Nikki yelled as she thundered into the room. Her fiery red hair was a tangled mess.

Lila grabbed her and turned her to face Patty and Harold.

"Uncle Harold! Aunt Patty!" she yelled.

"Uncle Harold! Aunt Patty!" Caitlin bellowed as she jumped up and down excitedly. Her red hair was tied together neatly in a braid.

Patty and Harold engulfed the little girls. The twins were roughly around the same age as Jessica.

"Come on girls," Lila beckoned. "I've got cupcakes in the kitchen."

Jessica, Nikki, and Caitlin bolted out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Lila laughed.

Harold shook his head. "Yeah that's exactly what they need. Sugar," he stated sarcastically.

Patty swatted him playfully in the side, "Come on Lila. I'll help you."

…

_Location: Burbank, California: Warner Brothers Studios_

"Thank you," Katrinka bided, "You've all been wonderful!"

"Goodnight," Park chimed in.

Applause and screams followed their exit.

"Crazy show," Eugene commented as Kat and Park entered through a sashay of curtains.

"Yeah, well it helps when Hollywood star Eugene Horowitz makes an appearance," Park laughed.

Kat smiled briefly before alarm graced her face, "What time is it? Are we going to be late?"

Eugene checked his watched, "Nope. Well… not if we leave _now_."

…

_Location: In the Sky on a Plane_

Helga smiled as she eyed Philip. The little blonde tike had curled up into a fetal position in his seat, and was currently lost in slumber.

"Hard to believe that they're little monsters when they're awake, hunh?" Sheena whispered as she motioned to Philip and the little boy that she held in her arms as well.

Helga smiled, "So you finally got Jake to sleep then?"

Sheena smirked, "I am going to strangle Lorenzo when I get my hands on him. What was he thinking? Giving them all that sugar?"

Helga shook her head and waved as Nadine and Sierra came into view.

The little girl smiled and slid into her seat effortlessly.

"Did you enjoy watching the pilot fly the plane?" Helga asked Sierra.

Sierra nodded happily, "I'm going to rub it in their faces when they wake up."

Sheena laughed, "You do that. That'll teach them."

…

**Moments Later**

…

_Location: Hilwood City: The Boarding House_

"Sid! Aileen!" Stella beamed as she threw open her front door. She paused and smiled at the little boy holding a box of chocolates.

He held them up towards Stella, causing her to laugh. "Come here you," Stella beckoned as she knelt towards him.

"Hi Stella," Justin greeted happily.

"Your little friends are all upstairs," Stella informed happily, "You anxious to see them?"

Justin nodded excitedly.

"Yeah? Okay." Stella stated simply, "Follow me."

…

_Location: Hilwood City: In the Streets of Hilwood_

"Lights?" Rhonda questioned.

"Check," four year old Colleen responded happily.

"Band members?" Rhonda continued.

"Check," Colleen replied.

"I guess we're all set," Rhonda huffed. She turned and smiled at Colleen, "You ready to go to Uncle Arnold's house? I bet he brought tons of things back from his trip."

"Really?" Colleen asked breathlessly.

"Yup," Rhonda concurred. "But," she stated dramatically as she paused on the street, "I think we're forgetting something."

Colleen's eyes widened in confusion, "What?"

"Daddy," Rhonda stated simply.

"Daddy?" Colleen repeated in confusion.

"Daddy!" Curly yelled as he picked the surprised child up and twirled her around.

"Daddy!" Colleen shrieked happily. "You're back?"

Curly set her down and kissed Rhonda lightly on the lips, "Flew in a few minutes ago, and I ran into Helga, Lorenzo, etcetera, etcetera, at the airport."

"So everyone's here?" Rhonda beamed.

"Seems so," Curly answered brightly.

…

**Moments Later**

…

_Location: Hilwood City: On the Roof on the Boarding House_

"Rhonda after all of this time you still know how to organize one hell of a party," Harold stated as he set down a tray of drinks onto a nearby table.

"Language," Katrinka lectured as she covered her son's ears.

"I didn't hear nothing," Matt refuted as he removed Katrinka's hand, causing the group to laugh.

"I didn't hear anything," Laura corrected. Kat flashed a smile at her wife.

Matt smiled sheepishly and bolted from the grownups. He headed towards the growing group of children situated around a board game.

"They sure grow up fast, hunh?" Lila laughed as she watched the kids. Her friends nodded.

…

_Location: Hilwood City: The Kitchen within the Boarding House_

"So," Eugene began, as he arranged the bruschetta he was preparing on to a tray, "Did his flight arrive?"

"He just landed," Stella answered as she pulled baguettes out of the oven, "Miles is bringing him home as we speak."

The doorbell rang at that moment; Eugene arched an eyebrow, "That was fast."

Stella laughed and shook her head as she headed towards the front door. She flung it open only to be greeted by Lorenzo, Sheena, Jake, Peapod, Nadine, Sierra, Helga, and Philip.

Stella shrieked in delight and ushered them into the house happily.

…

**Some Time Later**

…

_Location: Hilwood City: On the Roof on the Boarding House_

"Seriously! A McFly reunion!" Sheena gushed, "Can this day get any better?"

Everyone laughed.

"Lucas!" Park instructed as his son stuffed a handful of M&M's into his mouth, "One at a time! You don't want to choke?"

Lucas shook his head, and handed the rest of the M&M's to Eugene. Eugene smiled, "That's my boy."

"So what time does the concert start?" Nadine questioned as she plopped herself down onto a lawn chair.

"Soon," Rhonda replied simply.

…

_Location: Hilwood City: The Kitchen within the Boarding House_

"I swear you two get prettier every time I see you," Stella complimented Helga and Phoebe, causing the two girls to blush.

"So what's it like working for the president?" Stella asked as she eyed Helga.

Helga shrugged, "Great. But it'll be even better when I'm actually running things in few years."

"Confident much?" Phoebe joked.

Helga laughed.

"Mom!" Marty screamed from the hallway suddenly as he ran into the kitchen. His face was covered with smeared lipstick, and the telltale sign of pink blush on his cheeks.

Helga, Stella, and Phoebe stifled a laugh.

"Mom!" Marty continued in distress, "Tell Lily that I am not one of her dolls! She keeps trying to give me a makeover!"

"You've got excellent cheekbones," Lily reasoned.

"Mom!" Marty pleaded.

"Lily," Phoebe warned.

"Oh alright," Lily conceded.

Marty bolted quickly from the room, "I'm gonna go clean this goop off of my face!"

Lily laughed.

Helga eyed her warily, "Don't be so rough on him."

"Can't help it," Lily dismissed, "He's just got one of those innocent faces that you just want to mess with."

Helga shook her head, "Go on up to the roof."

Lily smiled and left.

"So when are Robert and Olga returning from Santorini?" Stella questioned just as the doorbell rang.

"Next week," Helga answered.

Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Dad!" Philip screamed from the hallway enthusiastically.

Stella smiled happily, "Arnold's home."

…

_Location: Hilwood City: On the Roof on the Boarding House_

"The concert's starting!" Katrinka yelled as she watched the band members appear on stage from the top of the boarding house.

Everyone began to move their chairs to allow themselves visual access to the festivities on the street below.

"I'm gonna go tell Arnold and Helga that it's starting," Gerald informed as he left his friends on the roof, and headed into the boarding house.

…

_Location: Arnold's Old Bedroom_

"A cemetery?" Helga stated in shock.

"Yeah," Arnold replied, "But we found it. The museum is going to be pleased."

Helga nodded brightly.

"So what's up?" Arnold asked suddenly, as he eyed his wife.

Helga's eyes widened, "Hunh?"

"You've got that look," Arnold began.

"What look?" Helga asked defensively.

"You know, that _'I-want-to-tell-him-something-but-I-don't-know-how'_ look," Arnold informed with a know-it-all tone.

Helga laughed, "Am I that predictable?"

Arnold smirked.

Helga reached forward and cradled her hand in his, "Alright," she stated softly as she placed his hand on her stomach and left it there.

Arnold arched an eyebrow, "Wait…You're?...Are you?"

Helga smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god!" Arnold laughed. "You're pregnant!"

Gerald stumbled on the stairs uncomfortably, "Geez!...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I-"

"Come here," Helga beckoned.

Gerald laughed and grabbed his favourite blondes. He pulled them into a group hug, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

…

**Hours Later**

…

_Location: Hilwood City: On the Roof on the Boarding House_

"This is the last song of the night Hilwood!" Tom Fletcher yelled.

The crowd on the street as well as those overlooking above went nuts.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know the words," Tom continued, "So sing along!"

Everyone cheered excitedly.

"_Some People Laugh  
Some People Cry  
Some People Live  
Some People Die  
And Some People Run  
Right into the Fire  
And Some People Hide  
Their Every Desire"_

"How about we do this every ten years," Sheena chirped.

"Amen to that," Curly agreed.

"_But We Are The Lovers  
If You Don't Believe Me  
Then Just Look Into My Eyes  
Cause The Heart Never Lies"_

"Pass the chips," Harold instructed.

"You just ate six bags!" Patty reasoned.

Sid laughed and threw a bag of potato chips at him, "Some things never change."

"_Some People Fight  
Some People Fall  
Others Pretend  
They Don't Care At All  
If You Wanna Fight  
I'll Stand Right Beside You  
The Day That You Fall  
I'll Be Right Behind You"_

"The day that you fall, I'll be right behind youuuuuu," Nadine sang.

The rest of the group laughed and joined in.

"_To Pick Up The Pieces  
If You Don't Believe Me  
Just Look Into My Eyes  
Cause The Heart Never Lies"_

"This is so embarrassing," Lily whispered loudly. The kids around her laughed in agreement.

"_Woahhh!_

_"Another Year Over  
And Were Still Together  
It's Not Always Easy  
But I'm here Forever" _

"_Cause We Are The Lovers  
I Know You Believe Me  
When You Look Into My Eyes  
Cause The Heart Never Lies" _

"_Yeah We Are The Lovers  
I Know You Believe Me  
When You Look Into My Eyes  
Cause The Heart Never Lies"_

"_Woahhh!"_

"Woahhhh!" The kids screamed causing the adults to turn around and laugh.

"_Another Year Over  
And Were Still Together  
It's Not Always Easy  
But I'm Here Forever"_

Aileen lit a lighter and swayed. Everyone laughed and followed suit.

"I haven't done this in years," Lila informed.

"Swaying with a lighter? Or attending a concert?" Rhonda asked smartly.

"Both," Lila stated simply with a laugh.

"_Yeah We Are The Lovers  
I Know You Believe Me  
When You Look Into My Eyes  
Cause The Heart Never Lies"_

Stinky picked up his can of pop, "To good times and good friends!"

"_Cause The Heart Never Lies"_

Everyone rose their glasses and cheered.

"Cheers!"

"Here, here!"

_"Yeah..."_

_"Because The Heart Never Lies."_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

_**THE END.**_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.


	81. Endgame Family Trees

* Sweet Blooded Vampire Girl requested this – so here it is:

_**The Children of**_** BECAUSE THE HEART NEVER LIES**

…

_**The Shortman Family:**_

Arnold and Helga = Philip.

* The story ends with Helga revealing that she's pregnant again. Therefore, her unborn child will be named Miriam.

…

_**The Johanssen Family:**_

Gerald and Phoebe = Martin. Referred to as Marty in chapter 80.

…

_**The Berman Family:**_

Harold and Patty = Jessica

…

_**The Peterson Family:**_

Stinky and Lila = Caitlin and Nikki

…

_**The Colletti Family:**_

Lorenzo and Sheena = Jacob. Referred to as Jake in chapter 80.

…

_**The Podalecki Family:**_

Peapod and Nadine = Sierra

…

_**The Santino Family:**_

Sid and Aileen = Justin

* Did I not give Sid a surname? How did that happen? … Oh well! I gave him one now.

…

_**The Gammelthorpe Family:**_

Curly and Rhonda = Colleen

…

_**The Sawtell Family:**_

Katrinka and Laura = Matt

…

_**The Horowitz Family:**_

Eugene and Park = Lucas

…


	82. Final Author Note: Shout Outs

**Final Author Note:**

After all of the craziness this story deserved a happy ending. The first couple chapters of this story were depressing.

With that said, I would like to thank my readers for sticking with me through this incredibly long journey. Seriously, eighty chapters! That's got to be some kind of record. This story has officially been deemed the longest Hey Arnold fanfic on Fanfiction. Net.

So from the bottom of my heart: thank you for reading, and bless your heart for sticking with me.

I know that this story was definitely hard to read at times. There were many dark themes – but as you read, you realized that these dark times were just a rough patch.

I'm pretty sure a lot of people stopped reading, because their hearts just couldn't take it. I know of at least one reader who stopped reading, because the material was just too much to handle.

I would especially like to thank those of you who 'favorited' my story, and those who reviewed.

_**To my Reviewers: **_

Your comments and feedback was my drug. The kind words and suggestions helped to motivate me, so if it weren't for your touching reviews – the end of this story might not have been so near. I might have just given up.

**SHOUT OUTS TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS:**

If there's one thing I've gained while writing this story is a good relationship with my readers. I feel like I've gotten to know most of you through your reviews.

For those of you who haven't read stories written by **rockyyy** – I urge you to do so now. Her writing is so much better than mine, and it's because of her Hey Arnold saga which inspired me to write this story. So, if you're a fan of my story – you should thank her for inspiring me.

Therefore, an Ultimate Shout Out is reserved for: _**rockyyy**_

**Special Shout Out To:**

_**acosta perez jose ramiro**_

_**GeneralGambit**_

_**Humanoid Cacophony**_

_**JustMikeG22**_

_**Makeda Jade**_

_**TheFicGiver**_

_**NicNack4U**_

_**CarlinJ83**_

_**Anna McNarin**_

_**Ling-Ling1567**_

_**RockinUrSoks**_

_**Dark Lady of the Sith**_

_**MiseryluvsDeath**_

_**karen-nodoubt**_

_**crazygurl34**_

_**Kimikae**_

_**Silverwolf1212**_

_**lildreamer8**_

_**Darkeiko**_

_**Mony**_

_**Stashed Away**_

_**Gogglehead Lover**_

_**fussyrussy**_

_**Lady Athena Lionfire**_

_**xiayou**_

_**Ashen-Star-Eclipse**_

_**EtoileEyes**_

_**Lotusnapper**_

_**NerdySuperman**_

_**ShanniC**_

_**Madam Crim**_

_**PokeshippersShadow1**_

_**cm512**_

_**Fanny Pak**_

_**Teenage Mouse**_

_**Thundercatroar**_

_**TheFifthCharmedOne**_

_**Pyrex Shards**_

_**NewSlove**_

_**Lacarnum Inflamarae**_

_**iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT.**_

_**Jadeykins**_

_**APV**_

_**Phantom Amethyst**_

_**bbymojo**_

_**Malicious Moose**_

_**heartless07**_

_**torie8988**_

_**Completly Bunned**_

_**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i**_

_**PaintingTheSilence**_

_**Sonomi-chan**_

_**TheUsedLunacy**_

_**Arisu Tsuranu**_

_**Shadow-Iz-Da-Name-**_

_**Znak**_

_**SeasonVelvet**_

_**Lady C -SWT-**_

_**Sweet Blooded Vampire Girl**_

_**oneangredwarf**_

_**Ads890**_

_**One Fine Wire**_

_**GinaSw33t**_

_**jazzflame**_

_**Sal13**_

_**Sina Riddle**_

_**Light Aria**_

_**Raven-of-Kafka**_

_**pocketwatchgirl**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**Twilight of Darkness**_

_**The Dark Wolf Lord**_

_**BabiiD0ll8o8**_

_**-VampGrlDru-**_

_**Rin and Luna**_

_**SuprSingr**_

_**NintendoGal55**_

_**StarReader86**_

_**AP**_

_**verdigo violet**_

_**Turtle**_

_**Lex!**_

_**Reader**_

_**Vanesa**_

_**Anon**_

_**Rafflesia**_

_**Laurel**_

_**Aky**_

_**Kendra**_

_**Hoshi4hikaru**_

_**Victor**_

_**Haysup**_

_**Britney**_

_**o0Blondeqt0o6**_

_**Megan**_

_**Ichigo**_

_**Temi**_

_**Annonymus**_

_**Moochy Moo Moo**_

_**Burnmark**_

_**Dfdf**_

_**EJ**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**Sophie**_

_**randi-liynn**_

_**.dOodLe.**_

_**mo mo**_

_**amanda_93**_

_**alice**_

_**A.M.**_

_**Kia Uchitari**_

_**Shleyspeaks**_

_**KImmy**_

_**...:[Summer]:...**_

_**manders**_

_**toolazytologin**_

_**aisha**_

_**jane.d**_

_**Jessie B.**_

_**Lily**_

_**Tina**_

_**Linda**_

_**Genna**_

_**Jennifer**_

_**Onemonthtilmybirthday**_

_**fmklehtrew**_

_**purple-Tina**_

_**watching the yankee game**_

_**angieeee**_

_**Hellphoenix9212**_

_**BunniGirl**_

_**Blueflame Phoenix**_

_**Samira Granger**_

_**AcheronFang**_

_**henslight**_

_**ImGladImNotToneDeaf**_

_**Twilight's-Mystery**_

_**GhibliGirl91**_

_**psycho chibbi**_

_**angie93**_

_**mysterious black guy**_

_**Yo**_

_**M**_

_**I'm Anonymous**_

_**Hellpheonix9192**_

_**WOW**_

_**ryuichi sakuma fosho**_

_**Blankasill**_

_**Passbyer**_

_**xxGrimxLullaby**_

_**BudTheSpud**_

_**BrokenRose24**_

_**Cherushi Metsumari**_

_**TheMissMalave**_

_**KJ72**_

_**Purple-Tina21**_

_**SaraLilyRose**_

_**dablackfox101**_

_**dotjuh**_

_**His-lil'demon-princess**_

_**KJ**_

_**Guardian de sangre**_

_**Sarah**_

_**AmandaL88**_

_**Kimmy**_

_**Kako1**_

_**Sookdeo**_

_**beast-boys-girl09**_

_**Okashii Saru**_

_**jParadox**_

_**Minirowan**_

_**Only-My-Heart-Knows**_

_**Puella Pulchra**_

_**hmmm**_

_**devious. editor**_

_**Lena2244**_

_**zackayu**_

_**Ryyk**_

_**Squisane**_

_**fourth-face-of-the-goddess**_

_**angelrock444**_

_**anon**_

_**Neverknownfuture**_

_**D4rK Sid3**_

_**Erika2392**_

_**starrynights1987**_

_**Kirei Tsuki**_

_**Smilioso **_

_**Omg**_

_**fridar29**_

_**LUNA GURLZ**_

_**MorTay3**_

_**Guest**_

_**Stephanie Ha**_

_**lostinfantasy1493**_

_**Amieb**_

_**Glecy**_

_**Guest**_

_**SweetMicki13**_

_**Guest**_

_**Namida-Kaida**_

_**RosesAndThoughts**_

_**Chrissy**_

_**nerraarie**_

_**KIWIDASH**_

_**SMayLife**_

_**yuriesnieva**_

_***I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone. If I did, please PM me and let me know, so I'll add you onto the list.***_

Thank you all so much for reviewing. If it weren't for you guys I would have never reached the awesome number which is displayed along with my story in the reviews section.

And lastly, thank you to the readers who read my story, but never reviewed. I do understand that not everyone is comfortable with leaving reviews and/or anonymous reviews – I was one of them. As I've stated to many – I'm paranoid that way. But thank you for reading.

I currently have no plans to write another Hey Arnold fanfic, because I felt that I've done all that I wanted to, and accomplished what I set out to do.

**Goodbye my faithful readers! And God bless!**

_P.S.: To New Readers/Reviewers:_

_I will update my shout out list if any new reviewers review_


End file.
